Characters in my World
by RinMakoto
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si los personajes de anime llegarán al mundo real? Eso le sucedió a un chico, Konjiki no Yami de To Love Ru apareció en su habitación, ambos están confundidos y no saben que sucedió, ya entonces deciden trabajar juntos para averiguar la verdad, y ella no será la única en aparecer...
1. El primer encuentro

**"** **San Diego, California**

 **Marzo de 2018"**

Los días son relativamente normales en el mundo, la gente siempre está recorriendo las calles, en camino a escuelas, universidades o sus puestos de trabajo, no ocurre nada que sea completamente anormal o atente contra la paz y seguridad, San Diego se ha mantenido tranquila en lo que es un día más para gente que vive en tal ciudad. Cuenta con distintas zonas residenciales, además de ser una ciudad turística con distintos puntos de interés, la gente vive de forma plena y sin preocupaciones.

En una de esas zonas, concretamente en una casa de lo más común que uno se puede encontrar por el lugar, subiendo por una habitación en el segundo piso, se encuentra un chico, en su habitación completamente recostado contra la silla frente a su ordenador después de haber realizado trabajos de su universidad. De cabello negro, ojos cafés, una estatura relativamente alta de 1.85, teniendo una complexión normal con un poco de grasa debido al descuido, y llevando únicamente una playera junto a unos pantaloncillos y sus pantuflas, Marcus Reiss es el tipo de joven común de 21 años que se puede encontrar, cursando la universidad con una carrera en ingeniería en sistemas y un rostro aburrido y cansado como todo universitario tiene, a menos que se encuentre en fiestas, no tenía nada más que hacer después de completar todos sus deberes.

El joven ha pasado una vida completamente común, ninguna preocupación o un suceso del pasado que le haya influido de gran forma en su vida, él simplemente ha vivido como cualquier otro ser humano, manteniendo mínima emociones y convivencias satisfactorias y con un enfoque mucho mayor en cumplir sus metas, por lo menos para que pueda atribuirse un buen futuro y que su madre se pueda encontrar tranquila el día que ella se jubile de su profesión y pueda dar el salto su hijo.

A pesar de la pequeña reclusión a la que él mismo se impuso, no se siente completamente solo, sabe que puede subsistir de gran forma por su cuenta, además de que tener sus hobbies le ayuda a mantenerse firme y entretenido. Como cualquier chico a su edad, siente un gusto por el anime, lee manga, juega videojuegos sea de su consola o de su celular el cual tiene aquellos de pago por invocar personajes fuertes, básicamente gatchas. Su vida puede ser la más común y aburrida del mundo pero no le molesta, su zona de confort es tan mínima y no se gasta las horas pensando y lamentándose de tal cosa, le gusta estar así.

Si no se encuentra ocupado con trabajos de su universidad, se la pasa frente a su ordenador jugando o checando distintas cosas, normalmente se informa de varias novedades respecto al anime, algo que le encanta desde niño y no ha abandonado desde entonces; en ocasiones se le pasa por su cabeza si algo interesante podría ocurrir, claro que, siendo la vida tal y como es, el hecho de que ocurra algún suceso inesperado es mínimo, prácticamente tendría que ser como un anime para tener un encuentro que cambie para siempre su vida.

Y como él no es un fanático de los clichés, prefiere evitar eso.

Dejó de lado el ordenador para centrarse en su teléfono, debe jugar a diario por las recompensas de logueo que no puede perder, recostándose en su cama, se enfocó completamente en la pantalla. En ese momento, un pequeño brillo comenzó saltó frente al monitor de su computadora, aunque él no le hizo mucho caso.

\- Ojalá me salga el servant que quiero ahora… - Su concentración estaba al cien por ciento en su celular hasta que aquel brillo comenzó a hacerse más notorio. - ¿Hm?

Finalmente dejó de lado el teléfono y se fijó en aquel brillo, no era producto del ordenador o algún fenómeno físico que pueda explicarse, Marcus pudo comprobarlo cuando tal brillo comenzó a tomar forma y se hizo más incandescente, teniendo que cubrirse los ojos; lo que pudo encontrar a continuación fue algo que lo dejó boquiabierto.

El brillo se disipó, pero a cambio dejó a una persona en su habitación, más en concreto una chica, de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas, ojos rojizos, llevando una ropa negra, como un vestido de una pieza, a Marcus no le tomó ni medio segundo en saber quién era.

 _Konjiki no Yami._

 _Anime: To Love Ru._

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Escuchó hablar a la chica, por alguna razón podía entenderla, aunque obviamente estaba hablando en japonés, era como si la traducción llegara directamente a su cerebro. – Ese brillo que me rodeó…

\- Hmmm… - Marcus se hizo presente frente a la chica proveniente del anime con cierta expresión incrédula en su rostro. – Bueno… hola.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Tú me trajiste aquí? – Yami se puso a la defensiva, convirtiendo su cabello en las ya reconocidas cuchillas, sorprendiendo al pelinegro, pero no tuvo tiempo de continuar así, tenía que demostrar su inocencia.

\- ¡No es lo que crees! – Agitó las manos desesperadamente. – Yo estoy igual de sorprendido, solo soy un chico común.

\- … Entiendo… - Finalmente regresó su cabello a la normalidad, Marcus seguía sin creer que de repente un personaje de un anime apareció justo en su cuarto. – Esto es extraño…

\- Bueno… ¿me entiendes? – Preguntó de forma incrédula, él prácticamente no sabe nada de japonés, que pueda entender a Yami y a la vez ella a él se le hacía algo increíble.

\- Si. – Respondió con su clásico rostro estoico. – Hablas japonés bastante fluido.

\- ¡What! – Si antes ya estaba confundido, ahora lo estaba mucho más. – Eso no puede ser, soy estadounidense, nunca he tomado clases de japonés, aunque igual lo deseo… - Comentó eso último en voz baja.

\- Pues te escucho hablándolo, pero eso no importa ahora… esto no es Japón ¿cierto?

\- Sí, estamos en San Diego, California, y esta es mi casa. – Observó a Yami llevarse la mano para acariciarse la sien.

\- Esto no puede ser otro invento de la princesa Deviluke… - La escuchó comentar en voz baja.

\- Esto… perdona ¿te encontrabas junto a Lala? – Yami se sorprendió al saber que Marcus conocía a aquella excéntrica princesa del espacio.

\- Si… me encontraba con ella, Yuki Rito y Mikan antes de aparecer aquí ¿Cómo la conoces?

\- Bueno… será más fácil si te lo muestro. – Se sentó en el ordenador y abrió el explorador, buscó en google el anime donde ella aparece, Yami observó con sorpresa la imagen promocional.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Pues… aquí en mi mundo, tú y los demás que conocen son lo que sería… un anime, no es común que vengan criaturas del espacio o que ocurran accidentes prometedores con chicas muy a menudo. – Ahí Marcus revisó algo que le llamó la atención, en una imagen, justo donde debería estar Yami, solo se observaba una silueta negra. - ¿Eh? En esta imagen deberías encontrarte.

\- Solo espera un momento, es complicado de asimilar. – Yami seguía sin creer ese hecho, que su mundo era en realidad un anime.

\- En realidad, esto parece más complicado. – Marcus decidió buscar con el nombre de Yami, y todas las imágenes prácticamente eran siluetas negras. – Es como si nunca hubieras existido ahí.

\- Entonces… ¿mi existencia fue borrada? – Preguntó con cierto ápice de preocupación, de ser así, significaba que toda la gente que conocía pudo haberla olvidado o jamás la conocieron.

\- No estoy seguro… me siento algo sorprendido, el asombro de que estés aquí se me pasó y ahora lo estoy por saber que toda imagen tuya plasmada ha sido borrada.

\- … Solo déjame descansar un rato. – Vio a la rubia recostarse contra su cama, no podía culparla, ella se estaba viendo más afectada por el suceso que él, sobre todo por estar alejada de la gente que conoce, encontrarse en un mundo desconocido donde nadie más está con ella. Marcus dejó el ordenador y se dio la vuelta para observarla.

\- Este fenómeno no pudo ocurrir solo porque sí, sería un gran cliché sin fundamento alguno, y yo no soy ningún protagonista de anime, seguro habrá algo escondido.

No escuchó a Yami decir nada, pensó que fue un impacto mucho mayor del que esperaba, quiso hacer algo. Bajó de las escaleras para ir a la cocina, por lo menos su madre estaba trabajando por lo que se encontraba solo, fue hasta la nevera para sacar un pequeño recipiente, era un helado que estuvo guardando, sabe acerca de lo mucho que le gusta comer a Yami, aunque no tenía takoyaki ahí, eso podría servir igual; ya entonces subió de nuevo.

\- Si esto te alegra… aquí tengo un helado que puedes comer si deseas. – En un principio no se movió, ya unos segundos después se levantó de la cama y sujetó el pequeño bote con la cuchara para comenzar a comerlo, eso alivió a Marcus. – Menos mal, no podía dejarte así de deprimida.

\- … Gracias… - la escuchó agradecer mientras continuaba, Marcus formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Se mantuvo calmado durante todo el tiempo que ella estuvo en comer, quería preguntarle mil y un cosas, sobre ella, los demás personajes de To Love Ru y más pero ahora no era el momento, ella estaba pasando por una situación complicada, no es momento de sacar su fanboy interno.

\- ¿Listo? – Ella asintió dejando el bote vacío a un lado. – Ok… ahora, ambos tenemos muchas preguntas acerca de la situación, por como dijiste, no parece ser un invento de la princesa Lala Satalin Deviluke así que eso podemos desecharlo. Desde mi punto de vista, fuiste como un brillo que tomó forma y apareció de repente, lo cual no tiene mucho sentido.

\- Tampoco creo que haya sido algún enemigo que tengo, lo hubiera detectado…

\- Eso nos deja que la razón debe encontrarse aquí, en mi mundo, el problema es saber dónde.

\- Lo buscaré por mí misma, agradezco lo que hiciste. – Yami estuvo a punto de saltar por la ventana para volar cuando Marcus la detuvo.

\- Espera un momento, este no es un sitio donde puedas moverte libremente, prácticamente dije que aquí no ocurren cosas fantásticas, todo es normal, y si la gente ve volar a una chica, prácticamente será noticia mundial, tienes que ser más cuidadosa.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó ella, Marcus tomó un gran respiro antes de hablar.

\- Debería ser obvio, por el momento debo ser el único que sabe que estás aquí, y desde que más del setenta por ciento de la población no sabe quién eres, solo unos cuantos, será algo fácil desplazarte por las calles, pero no solo eso, tampoco sabemos cuánto tiempo te llevará por lo que necesitas un lugar donde asentarte mientras, y yo podría encargarme de eso. Konjiki no Yami, yo puedo ser tu guardián en este mundo por mientras.

Yami no puso expresión alguna, solo parpadeó un par de veces, aunque Marcus soltó eso por el puro calor del momento, además de que tampoco quería dejar que ella se vaya sola, eso significaría que desaparecía y nunca más la volvería a ver, en parte hablaba con sinceridad y la otra por su fanatismo.

\- … Supongo que es cierto… no conozco nada de este sitio y no podría moverme libremente… acepto, pero solo si no haces nada indebido. – La vio poner una expresión más seria, Marcus lo entendió soltando un bufido.

\- Por favor, yo no soy Yuki Rito y no tengo un don nato para caerme encima de chicas por lo que puedes relajarte, estás a salvo. – Ya entonces la vio poner una expresión más relajada, lo cual fue un alivio para él igual, no quiere ser perseguido por cuchillas. – Vamos a lo primero, necesitamos encontrar un sitio donde puedas quedarte, obviamente mi casa está descartada, mi madre no entendería la situación, y es mejor que no lo sepa, salgamos entonces.

* * *

Los dos salieron de la casa, la zona residencial era bastante tranquila por lo que no había mucha gente afuera, siendo además de tarde y con el sol poniéndose, era mejor encontrar un sitio rápido.

\- Lo mejor que puedo sugerir es que sea una casa abandonada, no tengo dinero para asegurarte una habitación de hotel, lo siento.

\- Está bien, puedo dormir en cualquier lugar, estoy acostumbrada. – Eso le alivió aunque igual estaba algo preocupado, sabe acerca de Yami y que ella podría irse en cualquier momento debido a su naturaleza solitaria, aunque, en el anime, Mikan le ayudó a entender la importancia de las amistades y lo que es estar con alguien más, pero ella no estaba ahí, él era un completo desconocido para ella el cual está confiando ciegamente y podría abandonarle, tiene que demostrar que puede ser de confianza.

\- … Escucha, sé que la situación es complicada, ha de ser completamente raro que yo sepa más de ti que tú de mí, dada la naturaleza de las cosas, y que quizás vi más de lo que debía… - No quiso entrar en detalles de que la vio desnuda en muchas ocasiones del anime. – pero ahora la situación es distinta, tu como la que llegaste en este sitio, y yo como el que lo presenció, sin que lo pensara, ahora estoy involucrado contigo; sin embargo, entiendo si no puedes confiar en mí, así que haré lo posible para apoyarte en todo lo posible hasta que lleguemos a la raíz de este problema y así pueda ganarme tu aprobación o aprecio, sea lo primero que llegue.

Yami se mantuvo callada, sacando algo de nervios del pelinegro, realmente deseaba ayudar a la chica alienígena en su estadía mientras resuelven todo lo que ha sucedido.

\- … Lamento si te hice pensar eso, no es que no confíe en ti, dada mi historia y trabajo como caza recompensas… no puedo confiar tan fácil en otros, aunque Mikan me ha apoyado a sobrepasar esos pensamientos… no es algo que pueda olvidar tan fácilmente.

\- Eso lo entiendo, el anime mostró un episodio sobre tu pasado así que conozco toda la historia jaja… - Marcus bajó la mirada. – En este momento necesitas toda la ayuda posible, quiero ser esa persona que pueda proporcionarte lo que sea necesario, poder encontrar la razón de que estés aquí y hacer algo para regresarte a tu mundo, para que estés con tus amigos y sigas golpeando a Rito cuando te haga algo. – El pensamiento le hizo soltar una pequeña risa. – Aquí estoy para ti, me aseguraré de que valga la pena.

\- … Muchas gracias. – Vio a Yami poner una pequeña sonrisa, se veía hermosa junto a la puesta del sol, dejando a Marcus asombrado. - Espero que puedas cuidarme de ahora en adelante.

\- … Es cierto, ahora voy a ser el mejor guardián y guía que puedas tener en tu estancia, los dos llegaremos al fondo de esto. – Levantó su pulgar con una sonrisa.

Siguieron en búsqueda de una casa hasta encontrar una, estaba en venta pero por suerte nadie la tenía en mente, Yami pudo forzar el cerrojo y adentrarse, no tenía muchos muebles, la cocina estaba vacía y en la habitación solo se encontraba una cama empolvada pero era mejor que nada.

\- Aquí deberás estar bien de momento, aprovecharé en momentos durante la tarde para traer comida o siempre puedes entrar por mi ventana y dejar ahí un plato, ya que estaré en la universidad por mientras.

\- Entiendo. – Ya estaba oscuro y su madre iba a regresar pronto por lo que debía volver a su casa. – Por cierto, nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

\- Es cierto, con toda la conmoción se me olvidó presentarme… permíteme hacerlo, me llamo Marcus Reiss, mucho gusto conocerte Konjiki no Yami.

\- Mucho gusto Marcus… y puedes llamarme Yami, no tengo problemas.

\- Ok Yami, espero podamos trabajar juntos… te veo mañana.

* * *

Se despidió de Yami al salir de la casa abandonada. Marcus seguía sin creer lo que había sucedido, tanto que temía que, al dormir, despertara y nada de eso haya sucedido, pero no, era real, una verdadera chica de un anime que vio está en su mundo y él se encuentra a cargo de ella. Quizás no iba a ser la única y en un futuro aparezcan más personajes, ese pensamiento pasó por su mente mientras caminaba por las calles iluminadas, solo estaba seguro de algo, a partir de ese mundo, su vida iba a tener algo de luz, a ser más viva y emocionante de lo que jamás ha pensado, por lo que no podía evitar sonreír.

\- Bien… mañana voy a ayudar a Yami. – Habló para sí mismo cuando ya regresó a su casa.


	2. Paseando por la ciudad

Marcus despertó en su cama, abrió los ojos observando que eran las 6 de la mañana, por unos segundos miró al techo, seguía sin creer que todo lo sucedido el día anterior fuera cierto, el hecho de que una chica de un anime que conoce apareció frente a él y se ofreció a cuidarla durante su estancia, por momentos creyó que todo fue un sueño y que iba a regresar a su monótona vida de siempre, pero no, el recuerdo seguía vivo en su cerebro, todo es verdad.

\- Será mejor que Yami se familiarice con los alrededores… - Procedió a levantarse y cambiarse, fue a desayunar algo rápido, su madre preparó algo que ella igual estaba por irse al trabajo. – Mamá ¿puedes poner un poco en un recipiente? Puede que me quede en la biblioteca a estudiar y llegue algo tarde.

\- Entendido, pondré un poco. – Su madre puso algo de comida y se lo dio. – Nos vemos al rato.

Se despidió de su madre, al ver que salió de la casa, ya él igual se preparó. Una vez cerró la puerta de su hogar, se dirigió a la casa abandonada donde la rubia debió dormir, se aseguró que no estaba totalmente cerrado, por si acaso tocó, ahí vio a Yami asomarse, un alivio recorrió su cuerpo.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó alegremente el pelinegro mientras mostraba el recipiente con comida.

\- Buenos días… - Yami lo aceptó con gusto, Marcus entró a la casa abandonada mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

\- ¿Pudiste dormir bien?

\- La cama en la nave de la doctora Nikaido es más cómoda… pero nada que me moleste.

\- Me alegra que nada haya sucedido… por ahora iré a la universidad, intentaré llegar lo más temprano posible, por hoy vamos a recorrer la ciudad, si vamos a intentar descubrir la razón detrás de esto y yo no estoy disponible por cualquier cosa, será mejor si puedes moverte por tu cuenta.

\- Entendido, estaré esperando. – Fue todo lo que dijo mientras se sentó en una silla cubierta para empezar a comer, Marcus pensó por el momento que ella realmente está acostumbrada a tener poco, que cosas así no le molestan para nada, sonrió por lo bajo.

\- Nos veremos en la tarde. – Salió para dirigirse a sus estudios, después de eso se esmeraría en enseñarle a Yami todo lo posible, y quizás pueda sentirse feliz a pesar de lo sucedido.

* * *

Salió corriendo veloz como pudo una vez terminaron todas sus clases, a pesar de que sus amigos lo invitaron a pasar el rato, él se excusó con el hecho de que ya tenía planes, aunque intentaron preguntar, él acabó siendo más rápido para regresar. Con autobús tomado y llegado justo a la esquina de su zona residencial, fue directo a la casa abandonada, tocando, vio a Yami, acabó demasiado agitado.

\- Ya… volví… vamos… - Intentó recuperar aire debido al esfuerzo.

\- Deberías descansar un poco…

\- No es nada… que descubramos la verdad es más importante… adelante… - Maldijo para sus adentros no ser tan atlético o tener buena resistencia. Yami no dijo nada más cuando ambos se acercaron a la esquina para la parada del autobús, una vez llegó el transporte, Marcus pagó por ambos y se sentaron hacia atrás, no pudo evitar sentir algunas miradas de los pasajeros, después de todo, estar con Yami con su forma de vestir y apariencia en general, no es algo que pueda pasar desapercibido.

\- Están observando fijamente… - Vio como la rubia intentaba no hacer una escena ahí, sabiendo que no le gusta mucho que la observen con ojos lujuriosos.

\- No es por esa razón, simplemente no es muy común ver a alguien tan bonita. – Comentó el pelinegro, a pesar del halago, Yami no mostró emoción alguna.

\- Ya veo… es inevitable. – Por el momento pudo calmarse al igual que Marcus, nadie ahí sabe que ella tiene poderes, es mejor ir con el perfil más bajo posible, aunque no se logre de momento.

Bajaron una vez llegaron a su destino, estaban en una calle muy cerca del centro de la ciudad por lo que solo debían caminar un poco más, ya al cabo de unos minutos se encontraban en donde Marcus quería.

\- Aquí estamos, el corazón de San Diego, donde la gente está en todas partes y hay muchos sitios que ver. – Le mostró a Yami.

\- ¿Qué veremos? – Preguntó ella, aquello descolocó un poco al pelinegro por la falta de emoción en la rubia.

\- Por ahora mi trabajo es mostrarte todo lo posible así que veremos bastantes lugares, hay varios parques y tiendas, además de que necesitas ropa, no creo que puedas andar con la misma todo el tiempo. – Eso lo sugirió más que nada porque su ropa normal ya llamaba bastante la atención. – Igual podemos almorzar ahora, ya es tarde y tengo hambre.

\- Estoy bien con eso. – Afirmó ella, Marcus sonrió mientras le señalaba a ella.

\- Hay un centro comercial cerca, podemos entrar para comer, aprovechando, veremos las tiendas por tu ropa. – Sacó su billetera mostrando su tarjeta de crédito. – No te preocupes por el dinero, aquí tenia ahorrado para videojuegos pero puede esperar, tu situación es más importante ahora.

Llegaron a aquel centro comercial, siendo de tarde se encontraba gente, más que nada estudiantes que pasaban el rato por esos lugares; como no puede evitarse, Yami continuaba llamando la atención y aquello la estaba empezando a molestar un poco por si alguien se sobrepasa.

\- Mejor vamos a ver tu ropa primero… - Sugirió antes de que la situación pasara a mayores. Los dos entraron a una tienda de ropa de tantas que se encontraban por ahí, la dependienta les recibió por si tenían dudas, Marcus dijo que ellos se encargarían. – Realmente no sé nada sobre ropa de chicas, puedes escoger lo que te gusta.

Yami asintió, comenzando a ver entre toda la ropa, aunque ella no tenía preferencias sobre alguna otra, no se preocupa sobre moda y ese tipo de temas, y si alguien le escogía ropa era Mikan, pero ella no estaba ahí, revisando no pudo evitar el recuerdo de esos tiempos y que no podrá vivir mientras esté ahí.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? – Marcus preguntó mientras veía a la rubia con unas blusas y faldas. – Menos mal no agarraste bastante… - Agradeció por su tarjeta de crédito. – Pero falta algo más, eso igual deberías verlo sola. – Apuntó justo a la zona de lencería, Yami no dijo nada y le pasó la ropa que agarró para que él sostenga mientras va a revisar el resto. – Por lo menos va directo y no se tarda horas…

* * *

Yami escogió todo lo que necesitaba, para la suerte del pelinegro se encontró dentro de su presupuesto y pudo pagarlo todo, ahora ya cargaba con las bolsas mientras se dirigían al área de restaurantes.

\- Hay bastante de donde escoger, así que elige lo que más te guste. – Le dijo Marcus a ella. La variedad de restaurantes causó que tardara unos segundos en revisar, no encontraba nada de comida japonesa ahí lo cual era una lástima, pero no dejó que eso la detuviera. Al final escogió un establecimiento que vende al por mayor comida cantonesa, Marcus se encargó de pedir mientras Yami ocupó una mesa para los dos, ya el pelinegro regresó con un boleto. – En un momento estará listo nuestro pedido.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, Marcus entendía que Yami no era demasiado habladora, incluso en el anime eran otros los que iniciaban conversación con ella, y solo actuaba cuando Rito acababa encima de ella o Mikan la invitaba a salir a algún lado.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo todo? – Rompió el silencio con esa pregunta, quería saber si se sentía cómoda después de todo. – La ciudad, la ropa, me gustaría conocer tu opinión.

\- … Es tranquilo… Japón lo es igual, a pesar de las constantes invasiones o que los inventos de la princesa fallen… no puedo evitar sentir, ese es mi hogar.

\- Entiendo… quise realizar esta salida de la forma más natural del mundo pero estuvo algo forzada, lamento no cumplir con tus estándares. – Se rascó la nuca.

\- No es eso… aprecio esta calma, aquí no suceden invasiones, es el mundo ideal, podría ser alguien normal aquí, pero…

\- No es lo que quieres. – Completó Marcus – No es fácil acostumbrarse a un ambiente extraño ¿cierto? Los dos somos de dos mundos distintos, vivimos situaciones totalmente ajenas al otro, yo jamás sentiré lo que es que mi ciudad sea invadida por extraterrestres y tú no podrás pasar una vida normal donde nada de eso suceda. La normalidad es extraña para ti, aunque sea algo contradictorio.

Marcus soltó un suspiro, podía parecer algo sin mucha importancia, pero entiende que ese ambiente no es exactamente a lo que Yami está acostumbrada, y no por el hecho de que casi siempre estaba en problemas, sus amigos estaban ahí, tenía soporte, apoyo para sobrellevarlos y toda la gente que alguna vez conoció le tenían aprecio, ahora estaban muy lejos, en un lugar inalcanzable para ella.

\- Parece que no puedo ser esa persona que te haga sentir como en casa, después de todo soy una persona común y corriente, no tengo una personalidad viva o que haya sucedido algo de gran trasfondo en mi vida, incluso, lo único emocionante que me ha ocurrido es cuando logré sacar un servant cinco estrellas en el Fate Grand/Order, así de aburrida y monótona es esta vida.

\- No lo considero monótono, me hubiera gustado vivir así, sin preocupaciones, tener amigos comunes y una familia… - Una visión de Tearju le vino a la mente. – Pero, yo fui criada como un arma, solo sé lo que es pelear y cazar criminales. Puede que sea cierto que no es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada, Mikan me ha ayudado en la mayoría de los casos, pero sé que no puedo depender de ella todo el tiempo, quisiera poder llevar todo esto por mi cuenta.

\- Eso sería bueno. – Marcus sonrió. – sería muy maleducado de mi parte si no le doy apoyo a mi inquilina en este mundo, no estás sola, por ahora soy el único que puede apoyarte, así que haré todo lo posible para que puedas adecuarte en este mundo, y también averiguaremos la razón de que estés aquí, vamos a regresarte a tu mundo, lo juro.

\- Eso espero… pero tampoco hay que tener prisa… - Marcus ya escuchó el número de su boleto.

\- Ya está listo nuestro pedido, en un momento vuelvo. – Fue para buscar la comida, Yami puso una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No todo podría ser malo aquí…

* * *

Terminaron de comer, salieron del centro comercial para ya regresar, el sol se encontraba en su punto y la gente seguía caminando en las calles. Los dos terminaron con todos los asuntos pendientes ahí por lo que acordaron ya regresar.

\- Ahora no deberás tener problemas con la ropa, ahora quiero saber si circula agua en esa casa.

\- Ya he intentado con la llave de la cocina, no sale. – Informó Yami.

\- Entonces tendrás que bañarte en la mía, si no te importa, y no te preocupes, no soy de esos que espían.

\- Nunca pensé que hicieras eso… pero igual lo agradezco. – Ese hecho de que Yami no sospechara que podría espiar ya significaba un avance para Marcus, realmente quería volverse alguien de confianza para la rubia como su guardián. En ese momento Yami se detuvo, su rostro parecía mostrar algo de incertidumbre.

\- ¿Yami? ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? – Comenzó a ver para todos lados, Marcus no entendía que le estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó, algo preocupado por el estado de la rubia.

\- No sé qué esto, pero… es como si estuviera sintiendo a alguien, como que algo se manifestó en este mundo, aunque no comprendo bien de qué se trata.

\- ¿Manifestarse? Podrías explicarte mejor.

\- Yo tampoco estoy muy segura, pero esta señal que siento, está viniendo de ahí. – De un momento para otro comenzó a correr, dejando confundido al pelinegro.

\- ¡Oye, espera! – Comenzó a perseguirla. Marcus solo veía como continuaba corriendo, era mucho más veloz que él lo cual le costaba alcanzarla, la vio doblar la esquina, no quería perderla de vista por lo que aceleró un poco más, sujetando las bolsas para que no se le caigan. Al final observó cómo entró a un callejón – (Ahora qué habrá pasado)

Entró al mismo sitio, poca luz iluminaba ahí dentro, pero pudo observar claramente a Yami, se había detenido.

\- No vuelvas a correr de ese modo… - Comenzó a recuperar el aire, al levantar la vista, vio lo mismo que ella, habían personas en el suelo, por su aspecto, se habían metido en una pelea y acabaron derrotados completamente, por las ropas que llevaban, eran pandilleros, al parecer quisieron robarle a alguien. – Están completamente noqueados, qué habrá sido…

\- Aquí sentí a alguien, no sé exactamente, pero debió ser el responsable.

\- Podría ser que…

\- ¿Ustedes también vinieron a pelear? – Escucharon una tercera voz a la de ellos, Marcus volteó a ver a todos lados, en cambio Yami miró hacia arriba. Ahí se encontraba el responsable – Esos sujetos intentaron asaltarme, pero no consiguieron nada, no eran demasiado fuertes.

Marcus ya volteó a ver al mismo sitio, entonces lo observó. Cabello rubio, camisa negra por encima una playera amarilla por debajo, junto con un pantalón haciendo juego con la camisa, auriculares puestos. Marcus reconoció exactamente quién era apenas posó su vista.

 _Sakamaki Izayoi._

 _Anime: mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu yo_

Estaba sobre el muro sentado, ya unos segundos después bajo como si nada, estando enfrente de ambos.

\- No han respondido a mi pregunta ¿Desean pelear también?

Marcus no podía salir de su asombro, otro personaje de anime fue transportado, y Yami, de algún modo, supo dónde estaba, quizás era algún efecto o algo por el estilo, no tenía una explicación concreta para ello. Apenas logró reaccionar cuando vio como Yami convirtió su cabello en cuchillas, Izayoi sonrió de forma confiada.

\- Ok, esto ya se pone interesante, espero logres ser mucho mejor que esos inútiles. – Corrió con todo hacia ella, iba a comenzar una pelea entre ambos y, si la cosa emporaba, llamarían la atención, tenía que hacer algo pronto para detenerlos.

* * *

 **Comentarios de Autor:** Primera vez que hago comentarios. Bien, pues aquí estoy con el segundo cap, ya deben saber que estaré actualizando semanalmente todos los jueves, y pues apareció otro personaje de un anime conocido, ya digo que aparecerán bastantes, y tengo una idea de adonde se dirigirá esto, ya digo que por el momento esto va por lo tranquilo, y que igual será una historia larga, tengo muchas ideas en mente. Espero me apoyen que prometo no abandonar esta historia. Hasta el próximo cap.


	3. Rebelde sin nombre

Una situación problemática se estaba llevando a cabo enfrente de Marcus. No solo basta el hecho de que encontró a otro personaje que fue transportado, ahora se encontraba a segundos de pelear contra Yami, eso representaba un gran problema si empezaban, con el hecho de que podrían llamar la atención y todo se salga de control, Izayoi ya estaba frente a la rubia viéndose seriamente ambas, esta sonrió dispuesto a dar el primer paso.

\- ¡Alto! – Marcus intervino entre ellos. – Esperen un momento, tiempo fuera.

\- ¿Ahora qué pasa? – Preguntó Izayoi algo desconcertado.

\- No pueden pelear aquí, quien sabe cuánto puedan destruir lo que causaría un gran problema para mí y la ciudad en general. – Volteó a ver a Izayoi. – Quizás sea normal para ti demostrar tu fuerza y causar algo de daño pero en este sitio no está permitido, ya no es ese mundo, entiéndelo.

\- No es que esperaba destruir algo, pero donde está la emoción en eso. – Sonrió, Marcus entendía un poco su lógica, dado el anime de donde proviene. – Sin embargo, regresar a una ciudad normal después de mucho tiempo se siente extraño, ya me estaba acostumbrando a los juegos de ese mundo.

\- Ya esperaba que vieras algo así, y tampoco que esto es Japón, estamos en San Diego, Estados Unidos, todo deberá ser confuso, digamos que más que otro mundo… es otra dimensión en la que te encuentras.

\- Ok… aunque tampoco me sorprende bastante, lo único que extrañaré serán esos asombrosos muslos de Kuro Usagi. – Marcus soltó una pequeña risa al ver a Izayoi hacer gestos con sus manos.

\- Si puedes escucharme, puedo contarte todo lo que sé hasta el momento.

El pelinegro empezó desde cero con su relato, como Yami apareció en su habitación, el hecho de que en su mundo son animes y que en ese momento buscan una forma de devolverlos; en comparación a cómo reaccionó la primera, Izayoi no se mostró muy perturbado, en vez de eso comenzó a reír.

\- Ya veo, parece que lo entiendo, si me pongo a pensar, tiene sentido.

\- Supongo que no cambia para nada la perspectiva de tu mundo, después de todo para ti sigue siendo algo real.

\- Por supuesto, aunque digan que soy algo creado por otras personas en estudios que trabajan casi a diario y sin descansos, yo soy yo, tengo sentimientos, pensamientos propios y acciones que realizo por mí mismo, un detalle como ese no cambiará para nada como me veo o a mis amigos ahí, aunque, por si acaso… - Se acercó a Marcus. - ¿Podrías decirme que pasará a continuación en mi mundo? No me molestaría estar preparado para futuros enfrentamientos.

\- Me gustaría, pero creo que no hay nada de tu novela en inglés, o si lo hay, no lo he leído.

\- Rayos. – Chasqueó los dedos en derrota.

\- La verdad, aún hay muchos misterios alrededor de que aparezcan ustedes en mi mundo. Si el hecho de que, una vez regresen, recordarán todo lo sucedido aquí o lo olvidarán, después de todo, lo que saben es hecho por sus creadores principales en Japón, ellos tienen el control de que hacen, que piensan y como se sienten, una forma fácil de saberlo es visitarlos pero desde que están en Japón… tampoco tengo la intención de hacer esto algo como Re:Creators… - Mencionó en voz baja.

\- Parece que no puedo hacer nada más que estar con ustedes, son los únicos que saben de esto ¿no? – Preguntó Izayoi, Marcus asintió. – Pues que así sea, tal vez no me venga mal un poco de descanso, las actividades de los No Names son pesadas.

\- Eso cierra el asunto entonces, así que podremos regresar y…

\- ¡Un momento! – Se detuvieron, Izayoi nuevamente levantó la voz. – Dije que acepto toda la situación, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera pelear contra ella. – Señaló a Yami. – No quiero oxidarme para nada mientras esté aquí, y ella se ve lo suficientemente fuerte para entretenerme.

Observando que era algo inevitable, Marcus suspiró en derrota, no podía quitarle las ansias de pelear.

\- Ok, síganme, buscaré un lugar donde puedan pelear tranquilamente.

* * *

Luego de un rato, pudieron encontrar un terreno baldío, se aseguraron de que nadie estuviera cerca. Izayoi y Yami se vieron las caras, el primero mantenía su sonrisa mientras Yami se preparaba con sus cuchillas, Marcus solo podía ver a la lejanía para no terminar herido.

\- No puede ser que no logré evitar esto… mi sentido anti-cliché chilla del dolor. – Hablaba en voz baja.

\- Te daré el honor de hacer el primer movimiento. – Exclamó Izayoi bastante confiado, Yami chasqueó la lengua.

\- No llores después. – Se movió velozmente. Con su cuchilla quiso cortar justo en el lateral izquierdo de Izayoi, este reaccionó rápidamente para evitar tal golpe mortal, dejando atrás solo una ráfaga de viento que llegó hasta un árbol, realizando un corte.

\- Oye, eso fue peligroso, parece que realmente vienes para matarme. – Mencionó Izayoi algo sorprendido, Yami no dijo nada. – Bueno, si así quieres hacer las cosas, yo iré con todo igual.

El rubio se movió con rapidez contra Yami, dispuesto a golpear a la rubia extraterrestre, reaccionó justo a unos segundos de recibir el golpe para detenerlo con uno de sus cabellos que transformó en puño, toda la fuerza del impulso logró que se arrastrara unos centímetros hacia atrás.

\- Eres fuerte… para ser un humano.

\- Si hubiera querido, ya te hubiera tocado cinco veces. – Izayoi continuaba confiado, Yami no aceptó ese insulto y nuevamente volvió a atacar.

Desde lejos, Marcus observaba todo en la pelea, debería encontrarse emocionado por estar presente en una verdadera batalla entre dos personajes, sino fuera por un minúsculo detalle.

\- … No veo nada… - A ojos del pelinegro, lo que parecía ser una gran batalla de dos personas intercambiando golpes y poderes, él solo lo veía como si fueran dos luces moviéndose rápidamente. – (Es cierto, aquí en el mundo real no existe el filtro para ver batallas veloces) – Pensó, manteniendo una sonrisa al aire.

De un momento para otro, ambos se detuvieron, se veían fijamente, a pesar de haber luchado con todas sus fuerzas y velocidad, no estaban nada agotados.

\- Eso fue asombroso, mejor de lo que pensé. – Izayoi se sentía satisfecho del intercambio que tuvo con Yami, ésta ya abandonó su postura de pelea. – Me gustaría volver a repetirlo en otra ocasión.

\- Entendido. – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de regresar con Marcus. – Hemos terminado.

\- … Ok, que bueno.

\- Y bien, a que no fue asombroso ¿verdad? – Preguntó Izayoi a Marcus.

\- Si… fue una gran pelea. – Tuvo que mentir, no le hacía gracia decir que no pudo ver su pelea íntegramente.

\- Ese fue un buen combate… ahora que ya es tarde, no me molestaría comer algo. – Marcus se dio cuenta, observó que ya casi anochece, por lo que debía de regresar a su casa.

\- Parece que tendré que hacer una movida arriesgada. – habló por lo bajo. – Puesto que se acerca la hora de cenar, que tal si vienen a mi casa, seguro mi mamá no se molestara que lleve unos amigos.

\- ¿Eso está bien? Dijiste que debíamos mantenernos escondidos. – Dijo Yami, y Marcus lo sabía, pero ya era muy tarde y se vería raro que después saliera a la calle llevando platos de comida.

\- No tengo otra opción, además también requieren de bañarse y seguro no hay agua caliente en esa casa abandonada, vamos. – No dijo más, se regresaron hasta la parada de autobuses, para llegar hacia su casa.

* * *

Frente a su puerta, Marcus abrió, su madre ya estaba en casa, él fue el primero en presentarse.

\- Mamá, ya llegué, espero no sea molestia que trajera unos amigos para cenar.

\- No debe serlo, en realidad no tengo nada en concreto para preparar, así que será más fácil. – Habló su madre que hasta el momento se encontraba sentada frente a su laptop. Yami e Izayoi entraron, en el frente ya se estaban quitando los zapatos.

\- No hay necesidad de que hagan eso. – Les dijo Marcus para detenerlos. – Se muy bien sobre las costumbres japoneses, pero aquí no se aplica, pueden entrar así.

\- Se siente raro la verdad, entonces, con permiso. – Ambos entraron la madre los observó.

\- Son estudiantes de intercambio que vinieron desde Japón, apenas llegaron y entonces me encargué de mostrarles todo en la ciudad. – Tuvo que inventar esa historia para que no se viera nada raro, en unos segundos la madre entrecerró sus ojos, poniéndolo algo nervioso.

\- Bien, me alegra que estés ayudando a tus compañeros en la universidad, aunque es algo raro ver japoneses rubios.

\- Ya sabes, a veces hay cosas raras ahí jaja… - Se le hacía incomodo, pero no tenía otra forma de actuar.

\- Bienvenidos ¿puedo saber cómo se llaman? – Ahí Marcus se puso alerta, él era un caso especial ya que les podía entender pero con su madre…

\- Me llamo Izayoi Sasamaki, mucho gusto.

\- Yami… disculpa por las molestias.

\- No es nada, y que bien hablan el inglés por cierto. – Eso dejó desconcertado al pelinegro, su madre pudo hablar con ellos como si nada. – Ya que están aquí, veré que puedo preparar, seguro no habrá problemas si hago hamburguesas.

\- Para nada, me gustaría realmente, y tengo hambre. – Exclamó el rubio con una gran sonrisa, Yami solo afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Entendido, Marcus, puedes seguir hablando con ellos por mientras, yo comenzaré a preparar todo. – Se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, dejando a los tres solos.

\- No pensé que pudieran hablar con ella, y eso que no sabe japonés o es como yo. – Exclamó el pelinegro sinceramente.

\- Ya me parecía raro, cuando llegué y combatí contra esos pandilleros, los escuché hablar en japonés, por eso pensé que estaba en Japón. – Izayoi se recostó contra el sofá, Marcus se puso a pensar.

\- Así que no soy solo yo, parece que el resto de las personas pueden comunicarse con ustedes, en mi caso, yo los oigo hablar en inglés, aunque claro que su acento está ahí, lo cual lo hace sonar extranjero, y ustedes me escuchan en japonés, es algo interesante de saber.

\- Parece que tenemos muchos misterios por resolver, y eso me agrada. – Izayoi estaba emocionado, Marcus quería averiguar más sobre todo lo que rodea al hecho de que personajes de anime lleguen al mundo real, de momento solo podía probar unas cuantas cosas con los dos presentes, aunque de momento no iba a hacerlo, esperaría primero a que todos comieran y ellos se bañaran, ya le diría a su madre si no hay problema.

* * *

Después de haber cenado, y que tanto Izayoi como Yami se dieran un baño, en el caso de la rubia, fue algo complicado ya que no confiaba del todo en que no la intentaran espiar, Marcus tuvo que poner el ejemplo. Ahora se encontraban en la habitación del pelinegro, Yami estaba con la ropa que había comprado en la mañana, siendo una blusa con estampados floreados junto a una falda azul y pantuflas que le prestaron, mientras que Izayoi llevaba ropa de Marcus que le fue prestada, siendo una playera de color rojo junto a un short y sandalias.

\- He estado pensando unas cosas. – Marcus comenzó a hablar. – He visto todo lo sucedido hasta el momento con ustedes y he pensado en algo, el hecho de que conserven las características que los definen como personajes, me refiero a sus poderes.

\- ¿Eso es algo raro? – Preguntó Izayoi, para él es lo más normal del mundo.

\- Ya de por sí, el hecho de que tengan poderes es una gran incongruencia en este mundo donde todo es normal, como si ustedes no estuvieran arraigados por las reglas de aquí, sino que llegan a conservar las de sus propios mundos. Más bien, puedo decir que las reglas del anime siguen vigentes en ustedes.

\- Explícate. – Habló Yami la cual esperaba una mejor explicación.

\- Como personajes de animes, ustedes realizan una serie de acciones que son como predeterminadas según los estándares de la industria, lo cual es mayormente conocido como clichés. Quizás les llegue a ser una novedad el hecho de que hagan un duelo y peleen con sus poderes al máximo, aquí es algo muy común entre los animes de pelea, de igual forma el hecho de que vayan a la playa, aguas termales o tengan un festival escolar o deportivo en el instituto son los más grandes clichés de la industria. De igual forma, ustedes ya tienen personalidades establecidas desde un inicio, Yami es una chica de pocas palabras y que mantiene un rostro estoico la mayor parte del tiempo, casi como si fuera un arquetipo de kuudere, mientras que Izayoi es más un chico que disfruta pelear, es alborotador y pervertido, por lo cual significa que es de sangre caliente o hot-blooded. Parece que, al llegar a este mundo, no solo lo hicieron ustedes, sino que también las reglas de sus respectivos mundos las cuales estaban debajo hasta el momento, y parece que, al ser más fuertes que las de este mundo, predominan en ustedes, lo que permite que sigan teniendo individualidades como personajes que son, tal como sus poderes.

\- Eso fue bastante largo, pero seguro que lo entiendo. – Comentó Izayoi. – En pocas palabras, seguimos siendo nosotros, no importa el mundo.

\- Así es, de igual forma la imaginación humana no tiene límites, no sé qué tanto influya en otros medios pero, en otros sitios de internet, más concretamente foros, hay tipos de temas que están enfocados en realizar peleas ficticias entre personajes, estos son llamados versus y son discusiones entre dos o más personas sobre un duelo entre dos o ciertos grupos de personajes de dos series distintas entre los cuales se toma en cuenta los niveles de poder de cada personaje según las acciones realizadas en medios como animes o mangas de proveniencia, existen wikis donde almacenan estos niveles de poder. Tal vez como ustedes dos tienen un nivel de poder predeterminado, pienso que proveniente del anime donde salen, están clavados a estos y no llegan a ser más fuertes puesto que no debe abarcar algo más que no se ha hecho, tal como acontecimientos futuros del manga o novela por dar un ejemplo.

Marcus se dio la vuelta hacia su computadora para empezar a buscar en internet una de esas wikis donde recopilan niveles de poder de personajes, estaba completamente inspirado en su hipótesis.

\- Esto me resulta muy interesante, ya que no tengo idea de que tanto puede influir en ustedes cosas como versus, acontecimientos avanzadas como en mangas, novelas ligeras, obras externas como fanfics, fanarts y creaciones originales de animadores freelances. Hay un sinfín de posibilidades para ustedes, aunque es importante y todo, seguramente aparecerán más personajes, que Izayoi se encuentre aquí quiere decir que no será el único, no sabemos cuándo pero quizás veamos a más en un futuro.

\- Así que gente más fuerte puede llegar, eso me emociona. – Exclamó el rubio con emoción.

\- Ahora… hay algo que me está molestando. – Dirige su mirada hacia Yami. – Cuando de repente corriste y llegamos a Izayoi ¿Cómo supiste que se encontraba ahí?

\- … No lo sé, de repente una especie de sensación estaba en mi cabeza, como señalándome que había alguien cerca, ya cuando fui, es que lo encontré.

\- … Quizás sea algo como un tipo de señal para cuando llegue un personaje, quizás identificando la anomalía de este mundo.

\- Se ha vuelto un radar entonces, haría las cosas fáciles cuando busquemos a otros. – Señaló Izayoi, Marcus asintió estando de acuerdo.

\- Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es ir encontrando a todos aquellos que lleguen a este mundo y ponerlos bajo mi cuidado antes de que realicen algo que cause problemas en este mundo, no quiero imaginarme si en una de esas llega algún villano y comienza a causar destrozos, prefiero mejor que se mantenga la calma de este mundo que ya sucede demasiado en otros lados…

\- Ese es un plan, pero… en caso de que llegue a ser un grupo grande ¿Cómo podrás mantenerlos a todos? No creo que aquí en tu casa den. – Preguntó Izayoi, eso hizo que Marcus pusiera un rostro sombrío.

\- … Eso no es algo de que debamos preocuparnos de momento, por ahora es mejor ir buscando a estos, y mientras intentar averiguar más de este fenómeno, aunque no sepamos mucho, así que mi trabajo por ahora es de darles un sitio donde quedarse y descansar, seguir con las labores de guardián de ustedes.

\- Pues estaré contando contigo, para que podamos llegar al fin de todo esto. – Izayoi extendió su puño, Marcus chocó con este.

\- Siendo que ya es tarde, no deberá ser problema para mi mamá que se queden a dormir, aunque Yami tal vez tenga que hacerlo en otra habitación, no debe sentirse segura con dos chicos aquí. – Mencionó Marcus, la rubia frunció el ceño.

\- Si no intentan nada pervertido.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? Y yo que esperaba tener una pequeña probada de esos muslos, no son como los Kuro Usagi pero de algo debe servir. – Expresó Izayoi, causando que Yami sacara su cuchilla, Marcus se puso nervioso e intentó detenerla.

\- Nada de peleas aquí, descuida Yami, lo mantendré vigilado, en cualquier caso, hay una habitación sin usar, puedes ir ahí y nosotros nos quedaremos aquí. – Yami vio por unos segundos a Marcus el cual estaba algo nervioso.

\- Bien. – No dijo más cuando salió, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- Será mejor que no vuelvas a hacer eso. – Le respondió Marcus a Izayoi.

\- Ok, lo tengo, solo quería divertirme un poco con ella, pero descuida, Kuro Usagi es la única a la cual estoy dispuesto a tocar en todos los rincones de su cuerpo. – Levantó el pulgar, con un rostro serio, Marcus hizo lo mismo.

\- Tienes buen gusto distinguido caballero. – Los dos comenzaron a reír inmediatamente. Teniendo un compañero más, Marcus quería llegar a descubrir la verdad de todo eso, mientras, cuidarlos era su prioridad, ya despertaría al día siguiente buscando la forma de ayudarlos, es lo que quiere hacer, y lo averiguará.

* * *

 **Buenas a todos, aquí ya está el tercer cap, un personaje más se ha introducido, intenté mantener a Izayoi lo más parecido a su personalidad, no haré cambios ni nada pero, y puesto que aquí todo es más normal, tampoco esperen peleas épicas, a menos que... bueno, en el siguiente cap puede que otro personaje aparezca ¿de qué anime y quien será? Pues para eso, nos veremos en el próximo jueves con otro cap, saludos.**


	4. Chica quebrada, corazón lastimado

Sábado, eso significaba que ya podía dedicar más tiempo a averiguar sobre la situación de sus dos invitados. Izayoi y Yami estaban junto a Marcus en su habitación, el rubio se dedicaba a jugar con la Nintendo 3DS del pelinegro mientras que Yami se encontraba comiendo un pudín que le habían comprado con anterioridad. Marcus estaba en su computador observando todos los posibles animes y revisando imagen por imagen para ver si no falta nadie que haya sido transportado sin que se dieran cuenta.

\- Parece que de momento nadie más ha sido transportado… eso es un alivio…

\- ¿Alguna razón para eso? No creo que sea mucho problema. – Comentó Izayoi levantándose de la cama, Marcus volteó a verle.

\- Puede parecerte así, pero en este mundo sería problema que ciertos personajes lleguen. Por dar un ejemplo, hay algunos que realmente romperían el estatus quo, como sería el caso de las chicas de Monster Musume, ellas son chicas monstruo, tienen partes no humanas lo cual haría muy complicado el hecho de esconderlas, además de que no podrían andar por ahí libremente, otro factor sería que lleguen a ser personajes muy reconocidos como Gokú y Naruto, si ellos aparecen por aquí causaría un revuelo mundial; tampoco me gustaría pensar que un villano llegue a este sitio y cause problemas. A fin de cuentas, todo trae graves consecuencias para este mundo, no solo en el de ustedes, ambos lados tendrían pérdidas.

\- Es una situación más complicada de lo que parece ¿eh? No debes estresarte demasiado en buscar una solución para nosotros, después de todo el tiempo en este mundo y el nuestro no debe correr al mismo ritmo. – Aseguró el rubio, pero Marcus igual tenía una explicación para ese caso.

\- No puedo estar totalmente seguro, existen ciertos factores que pueden indicar que nuestros mundos corren al mismo tiempo, es algo que se llama momento asombroso fuera de cámara o "Offscreen Moment of Awesome" Según la página de TVTropes, es un arquetipo típico de los programas de TV y otros medios en el que ocurren cosas grandiosas o de gran peso fuera de cámara. Por dar un ejemplo, ahora mismo que no estamos viendo para nada, un alienígena puede estar amenazando el planeta en el mundo de Yami y Lala como el resto se deben estar encargando de ellos o puede que los No Names estén en otro gran juego en el mundo de Izayoi, son cosas que no podemos observar, pero seguro se están llevando a cabo.

\- Eso es solo una teoría. – Habló Yami. – No hay nada que podamos asegurar.

\- Es cierto, pero tampoco se puede descartar, puede que los productores y demás gente en Japón hayan escrito sus acciones durante el tiempo que sus animes salieron al aire, pero ahora podemos considerarlos como si fueran mundos distintos con autonomía, la gente en ambos se mueve por voluntad propia. No consideraría raro que ahora mismo estén buscándolos respectivamente.

\- Entonces Mikan… - Yami bajó la cabeza, pensando en el hecho de que su amiga debe estar preocupada, así como el resto.

\- Puede ser, ya me imagino a Kuro Usagi llorando por mi desaparición, y tampoco descarto al resto.

\- Yo no menosprecio para nada sus mundos, por eso no puedo detenerme hasta buscar una solución; sin embargo, la información sigue siendo poca, no sé cuánto tiempo podrá llevarme, quizás meses, espero puedan aguantar y perdonarme por lo trabajar eficientemente.

\- No es necesario que cargues con toda la responsabilidad, por lo menos aprecio que hagas algo. – Sonrió Izayoi, Yami asintió con la cabeza.

\- Es bueno saber eso. – Sonrió Marcus, una alerta llegó a su computador. – Siempre me llegan estas alertas de noticias, no sé por qué no las he desactivado.

La pantalla se abre con una página de noticias, ahí se observa una sobre un asesinato que ocurrió justo en la misma ciudad el día anterior, la víctima sufrió de una serie de cortes realizados con un arma afilada y contundente, una particularidad fue el hecho de que tenía abierto el estómago según lo escrito en la noticia, esta fue acompañada por fotos de patrullas y una ambulancia justo en el sitio del incidente. Marcus vio esas fotos, entonces observó una que le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pasó el cursor por encima de la foto para generar zoom, ahí entonces empezó a ver por una esquina a una foto de patrullas de policía, a la lejanía se podía observar una figura, femenina por su aspecto, lo poco que pudo reconocer fue que llevaba un uniforme de negro y blanco y sostenía una mochila. – Eso se me hace familiar… no puede ser que…

Rápidamente abrió el buscador e introdujo el nombre del anime que tenía en mente, al poner las imágenes, justamente las sospechas se despejaron, empezó a gruñir.

\- … Justamente tenía que suceder lo que dije.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Yami, sus dos compañeros le prestaron atención, Marcus se acarició la sien.

\- Si, será mejor que salgamos, ya apareció alguien más, y en esta ocasión no será sencillo.

* * *

Afuera en las calles, Marcus se veía algo impaciente, solo podía confiar en Yami para que pudiera captar la señal y saber dónde se encontraba, ella tenía cerrados sus ojos, concentrándose para poder buscarla.

\- Es complicado. – Fue todo lo que dijo después de realizar el esfuerzo. – No sé cómo pasó antes.

\- ¿Puede tener cierto rango de frecuencia? – Preguntó Izayoi, Marcus tampoco estaba muy seguro.

\- Quizás si nos acercamos más para el centro podamos captar la señal. – No les quedó de otra que ir al centro de la ciudad. Una vez abordaron el autobús y llegaron, Yami comenzó a tener cierta sensación.

\- Capto dos señales. – Aquello sorprendió a Marcus. – La más cercana se encuentra por ahí. – Señaló hacia el oeste, por ahí era que se encontraba toda la zona playera. Como la obvia primera elección, fueron directamente hacía ahí.

Toda la costa de San Diego siempre estaba llena de turistas y gente que iba a pasar el rato disfrutando en la playa, no por nada como destino turístico era bastante llamativo, casi a diario se realizaban muchas fiestas playeras y eventos. Mientras caminaban Izayoi no podía dejar de observar a chicas en bikini.

\- Esto realmente es muy educativo de ver, ahora entiendo la hermosura de las playas americanas.

\- No es tiempo de distraerse Izayoi, tenemos que ir, Yami señala que está un poco alejada de este lugar. – Le habló Marcus.

\- Entendido, aunque deberíamos darnos un descanso, nunca he celebrado el spring break y me da curiosidad.

\- En otra ocasión. – Se alejaron un poco de la gente. No toda la zona playera estaba abierta al público, se encontraban sectores destinados más a la embarcación, botes estacionados cerca de la orilla y con una orientación más hacia la pesca, justamente para ese sitio se acercaban. - ¿Sigues sintiendo la señal? – Preguntó Marcus a Yami.

\- Justo ahí. – Señaló a un bote en particular, los tres se acercaron a revisarlo. No había nadie ahí y aquel bote, más que estacionado, parecía que embarcó justamente en la arena. Subieron a revisar, aquel bote se veía caro, era un yate de lujo pero sin nada, estaba totalmente abandonado.

\- No se encuentra nadie aquí. – Anunció Izayoi, aquello confundió a Marcus.

\- Debe ser la otra señal entonces ¿Cómo fue que captaste algo aquí? – Le preguntó a Yami, esta simplemente levantó los hombros.

\- Solo lo sentí.

\- Quizás no solo a personas sino también los objetos o posesiones que llevan, este bote le debe pertenecer a ella, del final… - Miró a ver a la rubia. – Yami, puede que haya dicho que no es mejor hacerlo pero no hay tiempo, debemos ir volando. – La rubia enarcó la ceja.

\- ¿Seguro? – Marcus asintió con la cabeza.

\- Vamos a volar hacia la siguiente señal que captaste, lo digo porque es grave y alguien más podría salir lastimado si no nos apuramos ¿podrás aguantar el peso de ambos?

\- No tengo problemas. – Fue todo lo que dijo luego de envolver con sus cabellos las cinturas de ambos chicos. – Volaré alto para que no nos vean.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – preguntó Izayoi pero demasiado tarde, Yami empezó a elevarse con velocidad hacia el cielo, tanta fue la fuerza que Marcus se sintió algo mareado, no estaba acostumbrado para nada a aquella sensación. Ya en cierto momento la rubia se detuvo en el aire.

\- A esta altitud no deberán vernos. – Anunció, Marcus tuvo la curiosidad de ver hacia abajo, todo se veía completamente miniatura, un cosquilleo empezó a invadir su estómago.

\- Mierda, sí que está alto. – Inquirió algo nervioso, por su parte Izayoi…

\- ¡Que genial! – Exclamó bastante emocionado. – Si pudiera volar de esta forma, me sería muy útil.

\- La segunda señal viene de ahí. – Señaló a un edificio, justamente alto. – Volaré velozmente para no levantar sospechas. – Anunció, cosa que asustó al pelinegro.

\- ¡Espera un momentoooo! – No pudo seguir, Yami comenzó a acelerar con dirección hacia donde señaló. Unos cinco minutos después, llegaron al sitio, aterrizando justo en la cima donde se encontraba un mirador, Marcus tenía todo el cabello alborotado por la fuerza centrífuga. – No creo que quiera volver a hacer eso…

\- Que dices, me divertí bastante. – Izayoi seguía bastante emocionado. – Yami-san, en otra ocasión permíteme volar.

La rubia no dijo nada. Marcus logró recuperarse, estaban justo en el lugar de la señal. Ahora que observaba bien, ese edificio se veía sin gente, quizás no estaba abierto o algo así. Para entrar solo vio una puerta, señaló a los dos para que le siguieran. Por lo menos no tenía seguro por lo que pudieron entrar.

Los pasillos estaban solitarios, ni siquiera había luz que iluminara adentro, como si estuviera totalmente abandonado. Ahora que recordaba, decía que había obras en construcción, quizás aquel edificio era una de esas a punto de terminar.

\- ¿Los fantasmas son comunes en este mundo? – Preguntó Izayoi, dado el ambiente, Marcus negó.

\- Solo puedes encontrar programas de TV que hablan de cosas paranormales, y el cien por ciento de las veces son falsas o actuadas.

\- Está muy cerca. – Anunció Yami, mostró que estaba un piso debajo de ellos por lo que debían de bajar por las escaleras. Se acercaron a estas para descender lentamente, Marcus no quería alarmar al siguiente personaje transportado dado que conocía su naturaleza, poco a poco fue bajando. Se encontraba ya entonces como un tipo de plaza circular que bifurcaba en distintos pasillos y en medio una fuente la cual estaba totalmente seca, sin operar. Ahí sentada vieron a una chica, de largo cabello negro, portando un uniforme de blusa blanca con una falda negra y teniendo encima una mochila, era justo como Marcus pensaba, no podía ser nadie más.

 _Katsura Kotonoha._

 _Anime: School Days._

\- Esto será un poco complicado de tratar. – Habló en voz baja, se dirigió a sus compañeros. – Escuchen, esta chica tiene serios problemas mentales, ocurrieron algunas cosas y ella… no escuchará a nadie, lleva un cuchillo de carnicero por lo que podría intentar herirnos, pero ella sigue siendo una chica normal, no quiero que la lastimen, me encargaré de calmarla.

\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó Yami, Marcus sonrió.

\- Lo que ella necesita ahora mismo es una dosis de normalidad, y como yo soy el más normal aquí. – Dirigió su mirada hacia ella. – Si por algún motivo me encuentro en peligro, pueden bajar y desarmarla, pero eso es todo… ahí voy.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, el eco de sus pasos llamó la atención de la chica de larga cabellera negra, sus ojos se observaban completamente desorbitados, sin vida, tal y como Marcus lo pudo observar en el final de su anime, continuaba en ese estado de quiebre mental por lo sucedido con Makoto, y que le llevó a matar a Sekai.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó con su voz suave, aunque con cierto tono de temblor.

\- Nadie especial. – Respondió Marcus. – No quiero hacerte daño ni nada, solo me gustaría saber qué haces aquí, es un edificio en construcción aún.

\- No necesito a nadie, solo quiero estar junto a Makoto-kun. – Abrazó la mochila que llevaba, notó una mancha seca en la parte posterior, sabía que adentro de esa mochila estaba la cabeza de Makoto, ya posiblemente seca. – Yo lo amo y él a mí, así que, cualquiera que intente separarnos, lo va a pagar. – Levantó el cuchillo que llevaba, Marcus tragó saliva.

\- Lo entiendo, no quiero meterme entre ustedes, pero hay algo que debes de entender. Este mundo… debes saber que ya no estás más en Japón, esto es Estados Unidos, aquí nadie sabe lo que has hecho, pero si vi algo ¿mataste a alguien?

\- … Una persona quiso quitarme a Makoto-kun, no quería eso, él es solo mío, no tuve otra opción ¿Quieres quitármelo también?

\- Para nada, respeto el hecho de que seas muy devota a él después de todo lo sucedido y que tus sentimientos hacia él sean muy fuertes, pero necesito que veas la realidad, de otra forma nunca podrás coexistir aquí y puedes terminar con un final muy triste… uno mucho peor del que ya tuviste.

\- ¿Qué necesito entender? Yo solo necesito a Makoto-kun, mientras él esté conmigo me sentiré feliz, cualquiera que quiera quitármelo es una mala persona, Saionji-san fue una mala persona que quiso apartarlo de mí, por eso ella pagó por sus acciones.

\- Eso lo entiendo, lo vi todo, no puedo negar el hecho de que ella tuvo parte de la culpa, pero los tres son igualmente culpables, Itou Makoto por ser un indeciso y solo pensar con su pene, Saionji Sekai por no haber actuado de forma sincera y ser una perra, tu igualmente Katsura Kotonoha, por no haber sido más asertiva, mantenerte al margen durante todo el tiempo, no pudiste cumplir tu papel como una novia para él, eso desencadenó en la serie de acciones que llevaron a ese trágico final. No te das cuenta por el hecho de que estás quebrada, rehúsas aceptar la realidad, pero tienes que hacerlo, en esa bolsa que tienes… ya no es Makoto… nunca más.

\- … No puede ser, Makoto está aquí conmigo, jamás me ha abandonado, no lo hará nunca… - La sonrisa que Kotonoha llevaba hasta el momento comenzó a borrarse, un tic nervioso empezó a surgir en su ojo derecho. – Él está aquí conmigo ¿ves? Está sonriéndome, diciendo que todo estará bien, que soy la única a quien ama.

\- Abre los ojos, ese no es Makoto, es solo una bolsa con su cabeza dentro, tienes que aceptarlo.

\- No…

\- Ver la realidad frente a tus ojos…

\- Detente…

\- Aceptarlo, que Makoto, él…

\- No digas más…

\- Está muerto.

\- ¡NO SIGAS! – Kotonoha se sujetó la cabeza, agachándose con un rostro de pánico, se cubría los oídos para no escuchar más. Marcus se mostró impasible, ella nunca escuchó a nadie que se atreviera a decirle la verdad, al final acabó huyendo sola del mundo después de matar a Sekai, sin conocer algún tipo de ayuda ni apoyo en sus momentos más difíciles, él intentaría cambiar todo eso.

\- Es difícil, lo sé. No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde ese entonces, quizás para ti solo hayan sido unos días, en este mundo ya han pasado años desde ese entonces, la gente reaccionó y, hay algunos que lamentan tu destino, otros creen que tuviste culpa. Yo solo busco ayudarte, así que mantente calmada, te escucharé todo el tiempo que necesites.

\- … No… quiero ayuda… yo solo necesito a Makoto-kun… nadie me lo quitará… ¡Nadie! – Se levantó de repente con su cuchillo corriendo hacia Marcus, este apenas pudo reaccionar, haciéndose a un lado para evitar ser apuñalado. Yami e Izayoi reaccionaron, aterrizando rápidamente para protegerlo.

\- ¡Esperen! – Marcus los detuvo. – Dije que lo iba a tener controlado, seguiré intentando.

\- Intentó apuñalarte, ya no es seguro que continúes. – Le advirtió Izayoi, Marcus mostró una sonrisa segura.

\- Oye, yo igual quiero lucirme de vez en cuando, por ahora manténgase atrás. – Se levantó, nuevamente viendo a Kotonoha con su cuchillo en alto.

\- ¡Protegeré a Makoto-kun de cualquiera que se lo quiera llevar! – La pelinegra volvió a atacar, en esta ocasión Marcus no iba a estar distraído, esperó a que ella se acercara, justo cuando la tuvo a centímetros, se agachó para sorprenderla, entonces la sujetó de sus piernas, causando que ella perdiera el equilibrio y soltando su arma la cual se deslizó centímetros de ella. - ¡Suéltame, te voy a matar si no lo haces!

Marcus no la soltó, en vez de eso la levantó, y en un acto rápido, la abrazó con fuerza, los ojos de Kotonoha se abrieron en su totalidad, dejando de moverse agitadamente.

\- Ya sufriste demasiado… estuviste sola por mucho tiempo, entiendo que Makoto fue tu primer amor y la primera persona que se acercó a ti y a tu corazón, son sentimientos que no puedes olvidar para nada, pero tienes que avanzar, él ya no está aquí. No es a él a quien necesitas ahora mismo, sino apoyo, alguien que te de la mano para superar todo lo feo que te ha pasado, alguien que te abrace cuando cosas malas suceden… me hubiera gustado estar contigo en esos momentos difíciles, así no hubieras sufrido demasiado, sé que es tarde, pero ahora… quiero ser ese apoyo para ti. Eres una chica muy dulce y tierna, no quiero que arruines tu vida por un amor que acabó en tragedia, ahora… yo te escucharé, cargaré tu dolor conmigo y juntos lo superaremos.

\- Yo… ¿puedo seguir avanzando?

\- ¿No fue lo que dije? Makoto no supo valorarte en su momento, tenía a una gran chica a su lado y empezó a tomar decisiones equivocadas. Yo, me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a sufrir por algo así, juro que te ayudaré en todo lo posible para que puedas volver a sonreír sinceramente, enamorarte y que todo salga bien, a partir de ahora no estarás sola, me mantendré a tu lado todo el tiempo que necesites.

Kotonoha sintió una lagrima recorrer su mejilla, poco a poco fue descontrolándose más hasta que no pudo aguantar, comenzó a llorar con fuerza, liberando todo ese dolor que mantenía oprimido en su corazón, años de tristeza y frustración desbordándose de ella.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando finalmente se calmó, cayó completamente agotada, ahora se encontraba durmiendo en el regazo de Marcus mientras este acariciaba su cabello suavemente.

\- Lo conseguí. – Marcus sonrió mientras hizo una señal de victoria a Yami e Izayoi.

\- Parece que nuestra preocupación fue para nada. – El rubio suspiró, pero igualmente puso una sonrisa, llevándose las manos a su cintura. – Realmente supiste manejar totalmente a esa chica.

\- Solo apliqué un pequeño cliché que se usa en este tipo de situaciones, no pensé que iba a funcionar, pero desde que ella viene de un anime. – Miró con una sonrisa tierna a Kotonoha. – No puedo decir que esto se ha acabado, aún es el primer paso para que ella pueda volver a ser una chica normal. Las situaciones que ella ha vivido han sido muy dolorosas, sé muy bien que me tomará tiempo para que vuelva a ser aquella chica tierna; sin embargo, estoy completamente decidido a conseguirlo, si al menos ella puede sonreír de forma sincera, me sentiré satisfecho.

\- ¿Regresamos entonces? – preguntó Yami, Marcus asintió.

\- Claro, solo esperen un rato más, no quiero despertarla. – Continuó acariciando a Kotonoha. Aquel ha sido un momento difícil para él, sabe muy bien lo que ella ha pasado, así que buscará ayudarla en todo lo posible, una nueva meta ha sido agregada, y él se esforzará en todo lo posible para conseguirlo.

* * *

 **Aquí RinMakoto, ya llegamos al cuarto cap, admito que deseaba escribir esto desde hace rato y siento que hasta el momento es el mejor cap que he escrito, ahora Kotonoha ha sido agregada y las cosas pueden cambiar para ella, supongo que es algo que varios han querido hacer (?) Bueno, para el siguiente cap tendremos algo de bonding con Kotonoha sin olvidar a los otros dos, pues nos vemos hasta el próximo jueves ;D**


	5. Trabajo

La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos, no sabía que sucedió antes de caer dormida, lo único de que lo que está segura es que acaba de despertar de un largo sueño, se siente bastante cómoda. Su vista comenzó a aclararse cada vez más, hasta observar un rostro frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Parece que ya ha despertado. – Le escuchó decir, se frotó los ojos cuando ya lo observó, aquel chico de cabello y ojos negros que ahora le estaba viendo con una sonrisa - ¿Dormiste bien?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No sé qué me había pasado…

\- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste antes? – Preguntó el chico, Kotonoha intentó hacer esfuerzo para recordar, fue entonces que todo lo que hizo regresó a ella a modo de una película reproduciéndose, causando que sus ojos se abrieran totalmente.

\- Yo… ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿realmente soy… una asesina?

\- … - Marcus no dijo nada, no era el momento exacto, solo siguió viendo a Kotonoha la cual mostraba un rostro pálido.

\- … Después de saber… lo que Makoto-kun y Saionji-san hacían… encontrar su cuerpo ahí… mi mente se puso oscura, no pude pensar bien, pero ya lo recuerdo… maté a Saionji-san, mis sentimientos me controlaron, por haberme arrebatado la felicidad que había obtenido, pensé que era lo correcto, me sentí bien al cortarle el cuello y abrirle el vientre… pero ahora… está mal… maté a alguien por no saber controlarme… soy mala, una asesina, no merezco vivir…

\- No hay nadie que te juzgue aquí. – Marcus ya comenzó a hablar, acariciando suavemente el pelo de la pelinegra. – Sé muy bien qué lo que hiciste estuvo mal, fue algo que se pudo evitar de antemano, pero fuiste una víctima en todo ello, no puedo decir que intentes enmendarlo de alguna forma, no puedo hablar con todos, lo único que puedo decirte ahora es que puedes comenzar nuevamente, este es otro mundo, aquí no sucedió nada parecido, ahora es que puedes volver a levantarte y hacer las cosas correctas en esta ocasión, ya podrás encontrar la felicidad nuevamente, y alguien seguro estará a tu lado, en esta ocasión, para siempre.

Kotonoha quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Marcus, volteó ligeramente su rostro, estaba algo avergonzada.

\- … ¿Realmente puedo permitirme ser feliz otra vez? El pecado que cometí no es algo que se pueda borrar completamente, no sé cuándo vuelva a descontrolarme, tengo una mentalidad frágil.

\- Ya has pasado por bastante, eres muy tímida y la falta de contacto te ha hecho así, pero eso se acabará hoy. Todos aquí somos amigables, a partir de ahora tendrás buenos amigos que te apoyarán, yo y los otros. – Señaló a Yami e Izayoi. Kotonoha dudó por unos segundos, ya entonces pudo sonreír, era una sonrisa tenue, pero completamente sincera.

\- Entonces te tomaré la palabra… gracias por todo y… - sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas. – no sé qué pueda hacer para devolverte el favor, nadie había sido muy amable conmigo antes…

\- No es necesario que hagas nada, es algo que decidí hacer por mi cuenta, después de todo soy el guardián de todos los que llegan a este mundo. – Exclamó Marcus con orgullo. – Por cierto ¿qué harás con eso? – Señaló justo a la bolsa que contenía la cabeza de Makoto, ya la sonrisa de la pelinegra se borró.

\- … Yo… quisiera deshacerme de ella, pero… a pesar de todo, sigo amando a Makoto-kun, él fue el primero que se acercó a mí y expresó sus sentimientos, no creo que pueda tirarla… espero que no sea una petición egoísta, además de algo desagradable.

\- No importa, lo entiendo… solo debemos conseguir una hielera, será mejor mantenerlo fresco para que no apeste. – Fue todo lo que dijo, la chica se sintió aliviada. – De momento ellos se están quedando en mi casa, al menos anoche durmieron, no sé si mi madre permita una más y con otra chica que llevaré… - Por un momento puso rostro nervioso, ya llevar a otra persona sería sospechoso. – Además, será mejor guardar la bolsa en otro lugar, podríamos dejarla en la casa abandonada.

\- Yo podría conseguir el hielo. – Yami se ofreció, Marcus lo agradeció.

\- Muchas gracias, ahora, será mejor que regresemos, tengo cosas que explicar. – Los ahora cuatro empezaron a salir de ahí, nuevamente dirigiéndose al techo del edificio. – Kotonoha, espero no te moleste las altas velocidades.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Ahí nuevamente Yami sacó sus alas y esta ocasión sujetó a los tres con su pelo.

\- Por esto. – Empezaron a volar, la pelinegra no evitó gritar por lo rápido que iban.

* * *

Ya estaban frente a la casa de Marcus, Kotonoha se mostraba algo mareada y su pelo estaba completamente desarreglado por el viento, apenas podía sostenerse en una señal de transito cercana.

\- Pensé que iba a morir…

\- Para ser la segunda ocasión que volé, me acostumbré un poco. – Expresó Marcus ya un poco más relajado.

\- ¿Tienes una coartada para la llegada de ella? – Preguntó Izayoi, Marcus no había pensado en nada.

\- Que sean dos días seguidos que vienen a dormir, además de alguien más, si será sospechoso… ya pensaré en algo. – Por el momento ya entraron a la casa, ahí estaba su madre.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta… ¿trajiste a alguien más?

\- Si, bueno… ella es…

\- Mucho gusto. – Kotonoha comenzó a presentarse. – Me llamo Katsura Kotonoha, comencé a salir con su hijo hace poco. – Ella se sujetó del brazo de Marcus, sorprendiéndolo un poco, en ese momento pudo entender un poco a Taisuke el por qué le interesaba bastante ella, sus pechos realmente eran grandes por la sensación.

\- Un momento… ¿salir?

\- Te lo tenías guardado ¿eh? – Su madre comenzó a hacerle miradas de complicidad, ahora el pelinegro estaba metido en un gran lio. – Espero no te cause problemas, puede ser algo reservado, pero es buen chico.

\- Lo entiendo, espero conocerlo mucho más. – Anunció la pelinegra con una sonrisa, ahora era Marcus quien estaba un poco nervioso.

La noche cayó, cenaron y ahora nuevamente estaban en su habitación después de que todos se bañaran, Marcus estaba totalmente acostado en su cama.

\- Realmente no me dejó en paz después de eso… - Habló aun teniendo su rostro cubierto con la almohada. – No debiste decir eso sin consultármelo antes.

\- Lo lamento, pensé que era lo mejor, además… - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. – no me molestó mucho que pensara eso…

\- Ahora que estás en confianza, si te pones agresiva. – Ya Marcus se levantó para sentarse. – Además ¿de dónde sacaste la ropa para cambiarte?

\- Esto… - Ella llevaba una camisola con estampado de Bon Jovi junto con unos pantaloncillos. – Tu madre me los prestó, cuando le dije que no tenía un cambio de ropa, igual no se molestó.

\- No tenías que molestarte, igual Yami pudo prestarte de su ropa que compró. – Fue lo que Marcus dijo, pero entonces vio las diferencias entre ambas chicas, sobretodo en el tamaño del pecho. – Perdón, no dije nada.

Eso molestó a la rubia que convirtió su cabello en una cuchilla, causando que el pelinegro se asustara, pero ya después se calmó.

\- Ahora, ya son tres los que están aquí, no puedo seguir haciendo esto de fingir que traigo amigos y todo, hay que arreglar un poco las cosas.

\- Debemos conseguir dinero ¿no? – Habló Izayoi. – No es correcto seguir abusando de tu hospitalidad y la de tu madre, debemos buscar un sitio donde hospedarnos, algún hotel o algo por el estilo.

\- Esto… ¿habrá algún problema si buscamos un trabajo? – Preguntó Kotonoha. – Estamos en este mundo y no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, al menos debemos conseguir dinero por nuestra cuenta.

\- Eso sería lo mejor, pero… - Marcus pensó en el único problema que hay, ellos no podrían tener demasiada exposición; hay todo tipo de gente en la ciudad, por lo cual no sería sorpresa que hubiera algunas personas que los reconozcan, sería mejor darles otra identidad. – Pueden hacerlo, pero será mejor que escondan sus nombres al momento de presentarse, eso debería arreglar un poco las cosas.

\- No hay problema, es solo que tengamos otro nombre ¿cierto? Así que lo podemos arreglar. – Izayoi levantó el pulgar, las otras dos chicas estuvieron de acuerdo.

\- Entendido, ya mañana empezarán a buscar trabajo, todo va cambiar seguramente. – Ya entonces se fueron a dormir, al próximo día comenzarían a ganarse el sustento para vivir ahí, y tendrían mucho que hacer.

* * *

Pasaron los días, el grupo de cuatro estuvo viendo entre distintos trabajos, de preferencia algo de medio tiempo y que sea sencillo, para su suerte, resulta que hay muchos lugares que requieren bastante de servicios de estudiantes, y siendo que ellos tienen la apariencia y edad, no fue muy difícil hallar un lugar, ahora ya se encontraban trabajando sin problemas. En el caso de Yami y Kotonoha, pudieron comenzar un restaurante familiar como meseras, más que nada debido a lo atractivas que eran; suponía que eso era algo bueno, pero Marcus empezó a tener una preocupación que no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza.

\- Estás muy preocupado por ellas ¿no? – Izayoi y Marcus estaban frente al restaurante, los dos llevaban gorros y gafas de sol para que no les reconozcan, algo cliché que Marcus odiaba, pero no tenía otra opción.

\- Ellas siguen siendo jóvenes atractivas, puede que hombres intenten pasarse con ellas, solo vengo a vigilar que no les suceda nada. – Comentó al momento que ambos entraron, siendo recibidos por una mesera.

\- Bienvenidos ¿mesa para dos?

\- Claro.

\- Adelante. – La mesera les llevó a su mesa, por mientras Marcus vigilaba por todos lados, intentando buscar a las dos chicas hasta que se sentaron.

\- No soy quien para decirlo, pero estás exagerando un poco.

\- Solo hago mi trabajo como guardián, así que, cualquiera que quiera meterles mano, yo evitaré que suceda. – Ahí les trajeron la carta para ordenar algo. Mientras observaba el menú, logró ya ver a ambas chicas, estaban en lados opuestos pero se observaba que no tenían problemas, Kotonoha estaba atendiendo a una familia, mientras la chica saludaba al pequeño niño que les acompañaba, por su lado Yami llevaba una bandeja con malteadas hacia un grupo de amigos, por el momento se sintió aliviado que no tuvieran problemas. Ya después de pedir, esperaron a la orden.

\- No era necesario tanta preocupación.

\- Bueno… quizás si estuve preocupado de más… lo están haciendo bien… y tú ¿Te va bien en tu trabajo?

\- Sin problemas, el trabajo pesado de carga no representa nada para mí. – Sonrió Izayoi mostrando su músculo. – aunque la paga sea un poco menor, es mucho más de lo que pude pedir, ahora veo que el dólar realmente cuesta mucho más que los yenes.

\- Tomando en cuenta el cambio de divisas, si puedes decir que es la moneda de mayor valor hasta el momento… con todo lo ahorrado que al menos han conseguido ya deben tener suficiente para hospedarse en hoteles baratos, por ahora solo hemos ido a comprar más ropa para ustedes, encontrar algo de la talla de Kotonoha si fue un desafío. – Recordó ir a varias tiendas porque no encontraban nada con su talla de pecho.

\- Si queremos asentarnos aquí de momento, tenemos que conseguir todo lo necesario, igual lo estamos haciendo bien, aunque pedir dos habitaciones por hotel cuesta un poco más, no sufrimos para nada, igual de vez en cuando ellas traen platillos de su trabajo que les dan por sobras que quedaron, no es nada complicado sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta.

\- ¿Es un poco cansado? Digo, eso de ir de hotel en hotel buscando y quedándose, ya que sería raro que se hospeden más de dos noches.

\- No representa mucho problema, por mi parte estoy acostumbrado al viaje por todo lo que he hecho con Kuro Usagi y las demás, Yami tampoco parece tener problemas, Katsura-chan si es alguien más que estuvo asentada en su casa por mucho tiempo, le cuesta algo de trabajo acostumbrarse.

\- Ya veo… quisiera ayudar en algo, quizás proporcionando dinero para ustedes, pero no tengo tiempo para trabajos, la universidad se está chupando toda mi mañana y hasta junio ya salgo de vacaciones.

\- Tampoco es necesario que hagas nada, estamos bien por nuestra cuenta, ya hiciste demasiado al darnos un sitio donde dormir de momento, ahora estamos por nuestra cuenta, pero todo sale bien.

\- … Bien, qué tal si, después de que ellas salgan de su trabajo, vamos a un sitio a divertirnos, conozco un lugar.

\- Si tienes algo en mente, no hay razón para que lo rechace. – En ese momento trajeron sus órdenes. – eres nuestro anfitrión después de todo.

\- Entendido, juro que no se arrepentirán. – Después de eso comenzaron a comer, solo había que esperar a que el turno de ambas terminara, ya entonces les llevaría para divertirse un poco y olvidar las preocupaciones.

* * *

Kotonoha y Yami salieron del trabajo, ya ahí ambos chicos les esperaban, entonces comenzaron a caminar.

\- ¿Les fue bien en el trabajo? Juliette, Caroline. – Bromeó Marcus, aquellos eran los nombres falsos que les dio a las chicas para presentar sus hojas de empleo.

\- Si vinieron, debieron avisarnos, pudimos atenderlos. – Kotonoha infló un poco sus mejillas, pero ya después sonrió.

\- Cierto preocupón aquí pensó que era mejor observarlas de lejos. – Se burló Izayoi de Marcus, el cual le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

\- No es necesario que sepan eso… a lo que iba, les invitaré a un sitio para que podamos disfrutar un poco, más que nada por todo el trabajo que han hecho, espero les agrade.

No tardaron mucho para llegar justo al sitio que decía, se trataba de un centro de juegos árcade. Al entrar se observaban varias máquinas de todo tipo, juegos varios que podían escoger, Izayoi soltó un silbido.

\- Hace tiempo que no venía a una de estas, y veo muchos juegos interesantes ¿puedo?

\- Adelante, solo debemos cambiar para fichas, me encargaré de ello. – Fue a la caja, ahí sacó dinero que llevaba y lo cambió por muchas fichas, ya entonces lo repartió entre todos. – Pueden ir a ver los juegos que más les interesen, por hoy pueden disfrutar.

\- Entendido, gracias. – Izayoi chocó puños con Marcus antes de irse por su lado, se observaba que quería probar varios videojuegos de ahí.

\- No era necesario que hicieras esto por nosotros. – Comentó Kotonoha, Marcus negó con la cabeza.

\- Han estado trabajando estos días y seguro acaban bastante cansados, yo solo quiero que ustedes pasen buenos momentos mientras estén aquí, aunque sea muy poco lo que hago, realmente deseo que hagan buenos recuerdos. – Kotonoha bajó un poco su mirada, estaba avergonzada, causando que el pelinegro riera un poco. – Vamos, hay mucho para ver ¿tienen algo que les interese jugar?

Ya desde un rato Yami estaba viendo a una de esas máquinas de garra, estas tenían peluches sencillos y pequeños, pero no por eso dejaban de ser lindos, Marcus se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó a ver.

\- ¿Quieres uno? – Preguntó, la rubia le observó y entonces asintió con la cabeza. – Dame le doy un intento entonces.

Metió la ficha, comenzando a controlar la garra con la palanca, su objetivo era un peluche de conejo que estaba por ahí, fue lo más cuidadoso que pudo para obtenerlo, realmente no era bastante bueno en ese tipo de juegos pero, viendo que Yami quería uno, al menos quiso dárselo. La garra sujetó levemente la cuerda que estaba sobre la cabeza del peluche y comenzó a levantarlo, ahora solo pedía que no se soltara mientras regresaba justo al inicio para soltarlo, fue lento pero seguro. Al final logró obtener tal peluche, se lo dio a la rubia.

\- Aquí tienes. – Yami lo agarró, abrazándolo con ambas manos.

\- … Gracias… a Mikan le gustará.

\- Entiendo. – Marcus sonrió, empezando a acariciar la cabeza de la rubia. – Seguro querrás llevarle recuerdos de aquí cuando regreses, eso es algo bueno. Eres una muy buena amiga.

\- Pareces su hermano mayor. – Comentó Kotonoha al verlos a ambos, ese comentario lo sorprendió un poco.

\- ¿Realmente doy esa impresión? Yo solo quiero que estén lo más cómodos en este mundo, no quisiera que tenga una mala imagen, por eso es que hago esto, quiero que se diviertan, convivan y sonríen mientras estén aquí, es parte de mi trabajo como su guardián, no solo el cuidarlo, sino que también ofrecerles todo lo posible para que sean felices.

\- Es algo noble de tu parte… antes no entendía por qué fuiste tan bueno conmigo a pesar de lo que he hecho, pero ya lo sé, porque conoces nuestras circunstancias que puedes hablar con seguridad y amabilidad con nosotros.

\- Lo estás pensando demasiado, por ahora solo vamos a divertirnos, hay muchos juegos, así que relajémonos, olvidemos todo el asunto por unas horas y vamos a jugar ¿Qué dices? – Sugirió Marcus, Kotonoha le vio mientras soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Acepto su oferta, amable caballero. – Se fueron a ver los demás juegos, por el resto de las horas se divirtieron con todo lo que había ahí, dejando de lado todas las preocupaciones que tenían, por ahora era lo que Marcus buscaba, que pudieran actuar con normalidad incluso en esa situación tan dura, es parte de lo que desea realizar, como guardián, el verlo felices le alegraba más que nada.

* * *

 **Aquí estamos con otro cap, ya de momento los personajes se están sustentando a sí mismos, ya digo que no durará mucho esto, el próximo cap aparecerá un nuevo personaje que arreglará la situación ¿quien será? Esperen a la próxima semana para averiguarlo, saludos.**


	6. Locos por las apuestas

Ha pasado una semana, Izayoi y las chicas ya estaban completamente acostumbrados a sus trabajos y no tenían problemas de dinero, llegaban a ahorrar con lo que les pagaban y haciendo gastos únicamente para cuartos de hotel y comidas, pero había algo completamente innegable, no podían seguir de ese modo para siempre, se deben de establecer en un sitio de forma permanente mientras se encuentren en ese mundo.

Una tarde, luego de que todos salieran de trabajar, estaban ya en uno de los hoteles que escogieron para hospedarse ese día, Marcus les acompañaba puesto que quería tratar el tema y asegurarse de que no hubiera algún tipo de problemas.

\- Trabajar y estar cambiando de hotel en hotel, me sorprende ver que no estén agotados. – Respondió el pelinegro con algo de asombro.

\- Algo así no me causa ningún problema, he vivido circunstancias más complicadas. – Respondió Izayoi. – Igual pienso lo mismo, deberíamos buscar un sitio donde quedarnos de forma permanente.

\- Si me gustaría eso. – Respondió Kotonoha con un volumen de voz bajo. - ¿No hay departamentos donde podamos rentar?

\- Ya me encargaré de realizar la búsqueda, estaría bien que sea en un sitio no muy alejado y que pueda visitarlos, tampoco es que haya muchas opciones.

\- No es muy urgente para nosotros de momento, igual nos dijiste que ahora estás en época de exámenes, deberías preocuparte por eso. – Kotonoha mostró su preocupación por Marcus, este sonrió.

\- Gracias, igual no me está yendo nada mal, tengo calificaciones promedio pero nada de qué preocuparse, de igual forma su guardián, tengo una responsabilidad con ustedes y me gustaría cumplirla realmente.

\- Nosotros trabajamos duro pero tu igual llevas una carga pesada. – Izayoi rodeó su brazo al cuello del pelinegro. – no dudes en pedir algo de ayuda, nosotros estamos igual aquí.

\- Lo tendré en mente.

\- Siento algo. – Yami habló, llamando la atención de los demás. – Otra señal… llegó alguien más. – Con eso, Marcus se puso serio.

\- Así que ya otro personaje ha llegado a nuestro mundo, será mejor ir a ver y asegurar que no sea nadie peligroso, vamos.

Salieron ya del hotel siguiendo a Yami, pasó tiempo desde la última que apareció, siendo Kotonoha, ahora alguien más estaba ahí, Marcus quería asegurarse de que no suceda nada malo como lo fue anteriormente y que puedan convencer a este de quedarse con ellos. Ya se encontraban en la calle, Yami estaba concentrada buscando el origen de la señal.

\- No está muy lejos. – Señaló mirando hacia la derecha de ellos. – Parece que no se ha movido para nada.

\- Mejor para nosotros, solo con llegar podremos alcanzarle. – Marcus avanzó con el resto siguiéndole, al menos si este nuevo personaje que llegó no hace nada, puede ser más fácil de lo que habrá pensado. El camino les llevó directamente hacia un edificio, más en específico uno de juegos de apuestas, de aquellos donde hombres entran para jugar póker y demás.

\- (Esto…) – Marcus comenzó a pensar, había una razón para ello y entonces como que alguien en mente le llegó a la cabeza. – (Veamos si es quien creo)

Entraron para ver, se encontraban varias mesas con hombres de mediana edad jugando, lo típico que uno puede ver ahí, pero se encontraba una que sobresalía entre el resto, eso por la cantidad de personas que la rodeaban.

\- Parece que ahí es. – Señaló Marcus.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando ahí? – Preguntó Kotonoha.

\- Supongo que se trata de nuestro nuevo invitado. – Pasaban entre toda la gente para tener una mejor vista, ya entonces pudo observarlo, en una mesa con otros tres jugadores, uno sobresalía, se trataba de una chica de largo cabello negro, llevando un uniforme escolar color rojo, a su lado tenía una gran cantidad de fichas apiladas en torres, Marcus por un momento, al verla, sintió como su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

 _Jabami Yumeko._

 _Anime: Kakegurui._

\- ¿No van a mostrar sus manos? Estoy esperando para ver. – Soltó la chica, causando que sus oponentes se sobresaltaran un poco, por la situación del juego, ella debió haber ganado en todas las ocasiones y usado sus habilidades de intimidación en ellos, por lo que los tenía totalmente acorralados, Marcus solo podía sentirse emocionado al verla.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Kotonoha a su lado, sacándolo de su trance.

\- Si… y es la mejor opción que pudo haber sucedido en este momento… ahora todos nuestros problemas se van a acabar.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Van a dejar a esta pobre chica esperando? Pensé que eran jugadores experimentados. No tengo todo el tiempo ¿saben? Fácilmente puede haber otros que tengan muchas más agallas que ustedes, si caen por algo tan pequeño como esto, no sé qué más esperar. – Sus ojos brillaban de un color carmesí, disfrutaba bastante meterse con la psique de sus oponentes, al final todos los demás jugadores decidieron salirse. – Oh… que mala suerte, puesto que no tenía una buena mano. – Mostró sus cartas, prácticamente no tenía ninguna combinación, ahí la multitud exclamó su asombro mientras los oponentes se vieron decepcionados por retirarse.

\- Los manipuló bastante bien, si ellos se hubieran arriesgado, uno pudo haber ganado. – Comentó Izayoi observando la situación. – Se ve que está bastante experimentada.

\- Eso es un punto a nuestro favor. – Vieron ya como ella se levantó de la mesa, cargando los montones de fichas que ganó para intercambiarlas por dinero. – Es nuestra oportunidad.

Mientras la chica cargaba ya las fichas en una bolsa para ir a intercambiar, Marcus y el resto se acercaron a ella, esta simplemente les observó.

\- ¿Necesitan algo? No tengo nada a menos que quieran jugar.

\- Jabami Yumeko… - La chica en un momento se sorprendió, ya después sonrió.

\- Me conoces entonces…

\- Debió ser confuso aparecer en otro sitio tan de repente. – Marcus mostraba seguridad, conociendo a Yumeko, no iba a dejarse intimidar.

\- Sabes algo de la situación, pensé que cosas como viajes a otros mundos solo existían en programas de tv.

\- Pues según esa asunción, tu provendrías de uno de esos programas, aquí en el mundo real no tenemos apuestas tan locas y arriesgadas como las que has vivido, y parece que solo tú llegaste, no están Suzui ni Meari.

\- Me parece bien, no sería cómodo que se encuentren en la misma situación que yo, ahora… - Observó al resto que acompañaba a Marcus. – Si todos ahí viven lo mismo ¿estás reuniendo a gente que viene de otros mundos?

\- Algo así, me declaro como su guardián y cuido de ellos mientras busco la forma de regresarlos, aunque no he tenido suerte. Solo vengo a pedirte si aceptas el estar conmigo mientras te encuentres aquí, y buscaré la forma de regresarte al sitio de donde provienes.

\- … No veo ningún problema, eres de por aquí, no me molestaría tener unas pequeñas vacaciones.

\- Es un hecho entonces… solo para que te lo diga, no jugaré contigo alguna vez, no quiero perder mi sanidad.

\- ¿Ah? Es una lástima, aprecio bastante un buen juego, sobre todo cuando hay una apuesta…

\- Hablando de eso, no te preocupes, tengo algo en mente… - Miró al resto. – Yami, Kotonoha ¿no habían comprado una ropa semiformal hace unos días?

\- Sí ¿por qué? – Preguntó la pelinegra.

\- La vamos a necesitar, de igual forma, Yumeko. – Se dirigió a su nueva compañera. – Necesito que compres ropa igualmente con el dinero que ganaste, lo vamos a necesitar más al rato, te aseguro que te divertirás justamente en el sitio donde vamos a ir.

\- Que emocionante. – Expresó Yumeko con una sonrisa. – Ya deseo ver el tipo de diversión que me enseñarás.

\- Excelente… chicos ¿pueden llevarla de compras? Yo tengo que regresar a mi casa, debo hacer unas cosas, ya después los pasaré a buscar en el hotel.

\- No hay problemas. – Comentó Izayoi, ya entonces salieron del edificio y se separaron, Marcus estaba emocionado por lo que tenía planeado, ahora si la situación se iba a revertir para bien.

* * *

Afuera del hotel estaban esperando ellos a la llegada de Marcus, compraron ropa para Yumeko, ella llevaba un vestido rojo de una sola pieza el cual dejaba un poco al descubierto una de sus piernas, e igual estaba maquillada, Kotonoha iba con un vestido negro con volantes, teniendo encima una chamarra y zapatillas, mientras que Yami llevaba puesto una blusa de flores amarillas junto a una falda de corte medio, Izayoi tenía un traje negro con su corbata y zapatos.

\- Marcus dijo que llegaría como a esta hora. – El rubio revisaba el reloj que tenía puesto. - ¿Por qué la ropa formal?

\- Debe ser un sitio importante al que iremos. – Pensó Kotonoha, de momento no tenían idea del sitio al que iban a dirigirse. En ese momento llegó un vehículo, un Honda Civic 2004 color dorado se estacionó frente a ellos, en el volante pudieron observar a Marcus, este igual iba trajeado con una camisa azul, encima llevando un blazer color gris y pantalones del mismo color.

\- Veo que ya están listos. – Anunció al verlos, les dijo que podían entrar. Ahí Kotonoha se sentó en el copiloto al lado de él, mientras que atrás iban Izayoi, Yami y Yumeko. – Si no olvidaron nada, vamos.

 _Reproduciendo: Breaking Benjamin – Hopeless._

Comenzó a manejar, llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol sobre su cabello aunque ya era de noche, algo que llamó la atención fue el hecho de que pudiera manejar.

\- No sabía que podías conducir. – Habló Kotonoha a su lado, Marcus soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Se me pasó ese detalle, la verdad es que saqué mi licencia de conducir hace dos años, pero casi no salgo, más que nada porque este vehículo es de mi mamá y se lo tuve que pedir prestado para esta ocasión.

\- Y bien ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Izayoi, Marcus sonrió a través del espejo retrovisor.

\- Iremos a ganar algo de dinero, vamos al casino. – Anunció emocionado, con el anuncio, Yumeko igual le acompañó.

\- Ya entiendo, nada mal, seguro ahí podré ver como divertirme.

\- Esa es una razón, la otra, como ya dije, es para que podamos asegurar bastante dinero, con Yumeko aquí, eso no representará ningún problema y lo más seguro es que podamos salir con bastante. La verdad, igual hubiera estado fabuloso que Kaiji o Akagi estén aquí, pero Yumeko es más que suficiente.

\- ¿Será seguro? Esto de apostar en casinos, no es algo bueno. – Kotonoha estaba algo preocupada, Marcus le sonrió.

\- Kotonoha, no haría esto si no estuviera completamente seguro de que ganemos, además Yumeko es una chica que vive de las apuestas, ella tiene bastante experiencia y esto no debe ser ningún problema para ella, después de todo ha estado en cosas mucho peores en su academia.

\- Si tú lo dices… - Confiaría en él, sabía de antemano lo malo que puede ser apostar dinero y perderlo, de ahí que su familia jamás estuviera en ese tipo de cosas.

Se encontraban ya en carretera, el casino al que iban estaba un poco alejado pero Marcus sabe que ahí podrían ganar todo lo necesario. Al cabo de un tiempo estaban en El Cajón, un poco fuera de la ciudad, su destino los llevó hacia un casino que estaba justo por esa zona: Sycuan Casino, de mediano reconocimiento, un casino que las personas de la zona conocían bastante y siempre hay gente, más en esa noche que había un juego especial donde hay jugosos premios.

Avanzaron hasta el estacionamiento, las luces LED brillaban por todo lo alto y la música se escuchaba en la entrada, se bajaron, primero Marcus para ayudar a Kotonoha a bajarse sujetando su mano, Izayoi hizo lo mismo con las otras dos, ya después le dio las llaves a un empleado para que llevara el vehículo al sitio donde estacionarlo.

\- Aquí estamos, y justo escogimos un buen día para venir. – Observó el gran cartel anunciando un juego de bingo. – Parece que, en ese bingo, el primer premio es una mansión con playa privada a las afueras de la ciudad.

\- Eso sería excelente, pero, para entrar, hay que ganar cien mil fichas, y eso solo asegura un puesto. – Continuó Kotonoha, ahí Yumeko sonrió.

\- ¿Cien mil fichas? Eso no es nada. Entremos. – Ella estaba emocionada por realizar unas cuantas apuestas, en la entrada, Marcus se encargó de que pudieran pasar, mostrando su identificación que lo acreditaba como mayor de edad y que ellos eran sus acompañantes, ahí le entregaron una pequeña copa de champagne para después pasar a la sala de recepción.

\- Buenas noches ¿usted viene a jugar? – Preguntó la recepcionista.

\- Si, vengo a pedir una tarjeta de puntos.

\- Entendido, en un momento. – Mientras la trabajadora estaba en ello, él tomó un poco del champagne, disfrutando del sabor, los demás estaban a su lado.

\- Así se deben sentir las altas sociedades ¿no?

\- Mi familia no es de hacer grandes fiestas o algo así. – Comentó Kotonoha siendo ella de familia rica.

\- ¿Por qué solo a ti te dieron champagne? Yo igual quisiera un poco. – Se quejó Izayoi, Marcus soltó una risa.

\- Parece que saben que son menores de edad, igual no venimos exactamente a disfrutar, sino que esto es más una necesidad, y solo dejaremos que Yumeko juegue. – En ese momento trajeron ya la tarjeta, Marcus firmó unas cuantas cosas antes de continuar, como asegurando que no culpará de nada al casino y todo eso, de igual forma no iban a perder nada, no sabían lo que les iba a llegar.

Una vez hecho todo el trámite, ya entraron a la sala principal, observaron varias personas caminando, se encontraban puestos de póker, blackjack, ruleta, máquinas tragamonedas y demás juegos para ganar, incluso casas de apuestas relativos a partidos de futbol americano, carreras de caballos virtuales y más. Yumeko observó todo con brillos en los ojos.

\- ¿Puedo ir a cualquiera de ellos? – Preguntó, tan emocionada como niño en una juguetería.

\- Por supuesto, toma. – Le pasó la tarjeta. – Esto es prácticamente el pase para jugar, tiene cargados unos 100 créditos para cualquier juego, con cada ganancia que obtenemos, se irán acumulando créditos para seguir jugando, por lo que será hasta que estés satisfecha.

\- Gracias, voy a divertirme~ - Se alejó para ir entre todos los juegos, Marcus se sentía satisfecho.

\- Bueno, ella irá a realizar su magia, creo que comenzará con el BlackJack ¿hay algo que quisieran ver aquí? – Preguntó al resto.

\- Hay espectáculos ¿cierto? Me gustaría ver lo que hay. – Anunció Kotonoha.

\- Quiero probar algo con las máquinas tragamonedas ¿tienes cambio? – Preguntó Izayoi, Marcus le pasó unas fichas que le dieron para jugar. – Gracias amigo. – Se fue por su lado.

\- ¿Vamos a ver los espectáculos? – Anunció Marcus junto a las otras dos, se fueron por ese lado.

* * *

Yumeko observaba un sinfín de posibilidades frente a ella, las apuestas arriesgadas de la academia no estaban nada mal, ella disfruta del peligro y adrenalina que representan, pero igual no pasaba nada malo con enfrentarse al mundo profesional, estaba totalmente segura que todos ahí son jugadores profesionales que han vivido del juego y las apuestas, estaba totalmente en su mundo.

Se acercó primero a una mesa de BlackJack, ahí el repartidor le observó levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Viene a jugar señorita? – Preguntó, Yumeko sonrió seguramente.

\- No debe haber ningún problema, yo igual soy cliente. – Mostró la tarjeta que le entregó Marcus, llevándola no había duda alguna de que era jugadora.

\- ¿Qué sucede Fred? ¿Hay problemas? – Un señor de avanzada edad, llevando un traje típico de señor rico, con su sombrero de copa se sentó al lado de Yumeko. – Ya veo, así que esta linda jovencita quiere jugar.

\- Yo igual tengo derecho a probar, a menos que no quieran ser avergonzados que una estudiante les gane. – Yumeko buscó meter algo de presión, el hombre soltó una risa.

\- Sabe de lo que habla, supongo que ella igual ha estado en apuestas, pero escucha jovencita, esto no es nada como esos juegos de preparatoria que haces con tus amigos, aquí solo los más habilidosos entran y ganan, no cualquiera puede salir con dinero en sus bolsillos.

\- No importa, solo espero que puedan darme un buen juego.

\- Ok, ok, chica, me agradas, supongo que no tendrás problema en jugar una partida conmigo.

\- Adelante, me gustaría ver como juega un verdadero profesional. – Yumeko expresaba tranquilidad en sus palabras, por dentro estaba muy emocionada, ya deseaba poder observar como ese hombre se traga sus palabras. Al ver que una joven jugaría, otros dos más se unieron, completamente confiados de que podrían ganarle

Todos mostraron sus tarjetas y se les hizo entrega de diez fichas, el juego de BlackJack consiste en ir pidiendo cartas de la baraja que el crupier les irá pasando, cada carta tiene un valor sumado según el número que tengan, el As vale 11, las cartas como los reyes, reinas y quinas valen 10, el joker está totalmente descartado en este juego, para poder ganar hay que ir pidiendo cartas y, el que más se acerque al valor de 21 sumado, es el que gana.

Todos comienzan con dos cartas, Yumeko revisó las que tenía, comenzando con un 4 de trébol y un dos de diamante, un número relativamente bajo, pero eso no representaba ningún problema para ella.

\- Hagan sus apuestas. – Anunció el crupier, Yumeko fue la primera, juntando sus diez fichas y poniéndolas en el montículo, sorprendiendo tanto a encargado como al resto de jugadores.

\- ¿Apostarás todo de una vez? – Preguntó sorprendido el hombre, Yumeko sonrió.

\- Quiero creer que tengo una posibilidad, así que deseo ponerlo todo de una vez. – Fue una jugada completamente inesperada para todos, eso pareció agradarle al hombre por la risa que soltaba.

\- Eres bastante arriesgada, algo bueno si buscas la victoria total, pero supongo que eso será todo para ti. – El hombre solo apostó dos fichas, el resto igual puso una cantidad segura. Una vez hechas las apuestas, el crupier comenzó a barajar los naipes, Yumeko solamente se quedó observando, no dijo nada, ya una vez terminó, podían comenzar.

\- Pido una. – Ella fue la primera en pedir una carta, los demás se sorprendieron por la velocidad que la pidió, el crupier, un poco descolocado por el anuncio, le pasó la carta, Yumeko solo volteó a ver al hombre una sonrisa, este no se dejó distraerse por ella.

\- Bien, yo igual. – Así cada uno fue pidiendo una carta, ya entonces avanza a la segunda ronda, Yumeko debía recibir otra carta, el resto esperaba que ella pudiera pasar del número y entonces perdiera, pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado.

\- Veintiuno. – Anunció soltando sus cartas, justo junto a las que ya tenía antes, igual se encontraban un rey de espadas y un tres de trébol, lo cual dejó sorprendidos a todos en la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó el hombre que anteriormente le había invitado, ahora estaba sumamente consternado. Ni siquiera el crupier tuvo la oportunidad de poder mostrar sus cartas de su lado.

\- Que suerte, gané~ - Yumeko exclamaba emoción, los demás jugadores no supieron cómo fue que ella lo consiguió, ella no pudo haber contado y sumado las cartas como otros profesionales, ni siquiera se le observó algún gesto, parecía como si fuera pura suerte. El hombre observó al crupier con ojos serios, este pareció entender lo sucedido. Jugaron otra ronda, nuevamente Yumeko solo se quedó observando al barajeo, en ese momento ya una vez terminó. – Quiero que primero me den las cartas. – Anunció, eso sacó un poco de concentración al crupier; sin embargo, este no dijo nada y lo cumplió ya entonces era momento de hacer las apuestas, Yumeko una vez más apostó todo.

\- Jovencita, te arriesgas demasiado. – El hombre ya no sabía cómo tratar con Yumeko, esta solo sonrió, sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo.

\- No hay nada que me prohíba apostar todo, además así es este mundo, hay que arriesgar al máximo. – Esa expresión atemorizó un poco al hombre, ya al momento de comenzar Yumeko arrojó sus cartas, mostrando junta un as y una reina de diamantes. – Blackjack.

\- ¡No puede ser! – El hombre se levantó de su asiento, la posibilidad de que a Yumeko le dieran dos cartas así era muy poca, sobre todo cuando le envió el mensaje al crupier. - ¿Cómo rayos lo hiciste?

\- Ya lo dije… en este mundo, hay que arriesgarlo todo, el más fuerte y habilidoso gana ¿no? – Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ojos desorbitados por la emoción, Yumeko, en ese momento parecía un demonio a los ojos de todos los presentes ahí, apenas había empezado…

* * *

Pasó un rato, Marcus, Kotonoha y Yami habían salido de la sala de espectáculos, el chico se estiraba las manos.

\- Pensar que incluso hasta ahora siguen haciendo espectáculos de magia, pensaba que eso era viejo.

\- Se vio falso. – Anunció Yami, siendo que ese tipo de cosas no la impresionan, Kotonoha soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- No digas eso… pienso que fue bonito, claro que no fue nada impresionante pero se esforzó. – Unos segundos después de que salieran, Izayoi se acercó.

\- ¿Qué tal las máquinas? – Preguntó Marcus, el rubio sonrió.

\- Gané bastante, no tardé mucho en adivinar el logaritmo usado en las máquinas, me llevé muchas fichas y ya las cambié, al parecer alcancé para un cupo en el bingo.

\- ¿En serio? Eso fue muy poco tiempo desde que entramos. – Marcus se mostró sorprendido, ya sabía lo bueno que era Izayoi, pero haber alcanzado tal cantidad solo con las máquinas. – Al menos ya tenemos un puesto, no puedo imaginar lo que logró Yumeko.

Fueron a buscar a su compañera, no tardaron mucho tiempo cuando observaron una gran multitud reunida, justo en una mesa de ruleta, observaron a la pelinegra de vestido rojo jugar, ya llevaba muchas fichas encima, como dos carritos de ellas y totalmente llenas, el crupier encargado estaba totalmente nervioso.

\- Nuevamente el premio mayor, y con todo lo que aposté, me deberán dar el doble. – Ella estaba disfrutando como nunca, y a pesar de toda la ganancia, nadie decía nada, lógica de anime, pensó Marcus.

\- Yumeko. – Se acercaron a ella, la cual volteó a verles con su sonrisa inocente.

\- Marcus-kun ¿pudieron divertirse? – Preguntó ella, el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ya veo que ganaste suficiente, eso deberá ser para entrar al bingo, y veo que si pasaste por todo.

\- Fue divertido~, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que disfruté mucho.

\- Eso es perfecto, me gustaría que te detuvieras aquí, tampoco dejemos al casino en bancarrota, igual el bingo está por empezar pronto. – Con eso, ya fueron para cambiar las fichas por entradas al bingo, mientras ayudaban a cargar los carritos con fichas, Kotonoha se acercó a Marcus.

\- Jabami-san… todo eso que ganó… no es normal.

\- Da miedo ¿verdad? – Preguntó el pelinegro, ella asintió. – Ella ha vivido por muchas situaciones anteriormente, desde que sé, siempre ha sido de esa forma, ella hace todo lo que sea para ganar, incluso si eso significa apostar su propia vida. Kakegurui, ella es una apostadora compulsiva y vive de ello, aunque acabe lastimada, siempre se las arregla para salir victoriosa.

Fueron para entregar las fichas, ahora ya tenían para dos entradas al bingo, solo faltaba escoger las cartillas, los que entrarían a jugar serían Izayoi y Yumeko, cuando ya iban a escoger, la pelinegra detuvo a Izayoi.

\- Espera un momento. – Ella se puso a observar las cartillas, como si estuviera analizando, después de un rato agarró dos. – Toma esta, yo me quedaré con esta otra.

\- Bien ¿hay alguna razón? – Preguntó el rubio, Yumeko soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Ya lo verás~

El bingo ya iba a comenzar, ellos dos tomaron sus asientos justo donde van los jugadores, Marcus y las chicas se quedaron atrás para observar el desarrollo, Kotonoha estaba nerviosa de alguna forma a pesar de que ella no jugaba.

\- ¿Por qué los nervios? – Preguntó Marcus.

\- No sé… pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, si algo sale mal. – El chico rodeó a la pelinegra con su brazo, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara.

\- No te preocupes, ellos saben muy bien en lo que se meten, solo observemos como se desarrolla todo.

El crupier encargado de cantar de los números se subió a un podio, ahí agarró un micrófono para anunciar el inicio del juego, fue entonces que al lado apareció una tómbola con distintas bolas, la cual girarían y estarían sacando números poco a poco. Izayoi y Yumeko se prepararon, tenían las fichas sobre la mesa para apuntar a los números que les salgan.

\- Comencemos. – Una vez realizado el primer giro, sacaron la primera bola. – 14

Ambos observaron sus respectivas cartillas, los dos contenían el mismo número por lo que la señalaron, la pelinegra mantenía una sonrisa en todo momento, Marcus la observó.

\- Ya empezó.

Siguieron cantando los números, de manera sorprendente, ambos continuaban llenando las casillas que tenían, con cada número, uno de ellos señalaba una, Marcus estaba sonriendo tan gratamente, en ese momento estaba muy orgulloso de su suerte y del gran cambio que ahora tendrían en sus vidas.

\- 58.

\- ¡Bingo! – Anunciaron Yumeko e Izayoi al mismo tiempo, cosa que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, el crupier se quedó totalmente sin habla, fue entonces que la edecán a su lado le movió el brazo para que despabilara.

\- ¡Tenemos ganadores! – Anunció este, el resto de jugadores soltaron quejas y ruidos de decepción, Marcus solo empezó a reír por el desarrollo de las cosas.

\- Y es por eso que nunca hay que desafiar a un personaje de anime, ellos están fuera de su liga.

Ambos se subieron al escenario, el crupier les recibió con un apretón de manos.

\- Nunca en anteriores ocasiones hemos tenidos dos ganadores al mismo tiempo… esto es completamente nuevo, ahora respecto a los premios.

\- Yo no tengo problemas con obtener la mansión. – Anunció Yumeko. – Sé que ese es el premio mayor, pero… ¿no tenían acaso un segundo premio? – El crupier mostró confusión, fue entonces que recordó.

\- ¡Es cierto! También estábamos regalando una camioneta Ford Explorer 2018, jovencito ¿no tienes problemas con obtener ese premio? – Le preguntó a Izayoi.

\- Por supuesto, yo obtengo la camioneta.

\- Todo se ha dicho, felicidades a nuestros ganadores. – Se escucharon aplausos, Marcus estaba más que feliz con los resultados.

* * *

Un tiempo después, él, como el adulto encargado, firmó todo para el recibimiento de los premios, de esa forma, ahora tanto la mansión como la camioneta estaban a su nombre.

\- ¡Eso fue asombroso! – El pelinegro chocó palmas con ambos. – Al final las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que pensé, dueño de una mansión y ahora tengo mi propia camioneta, que emoción.

\- Tú me diste la oportunidad de divertirme, quise devolvértelo de alguna forma. – Comentó Yumeko. – Supongo que las cosas se volverán más divertidas de ahora en adelante.

\- De eso no hay duda, incluso sobraron muchas fichas que ganaste, eso realmente me ha dado mucho dinero, tanto para que podamos vivir bien por un buen tiempo. – Su cuenta bancaria realmente estaba cargada por todo el dinero, y no podía esperar más para realizar las compras y adornar la mansión con muebles. – Hoy ha sido un buen día.

\- Si no te molesta… quisiera jugar un poco más, solo por hoy ¿sí? –Preguntó Yumeko poniendo ojos de cachorrito, Marcus se sentía muy generoso y estaba bastante agradecida con ella.

\- ¿Por qué negarme? Vamos un rato más.

\- Eres el mejor. – Nuevamente entraron al casino, la llegaba de esa apostadora loca significó un gran cambio para todos ellos, ahora la situación iba a mejorar bastante, con un nuevo hogar permanente para ellos, podrían vivir sin problemas, así hasta que todos los misterios puedan resolverse.

* * *

 **RinMakoto con otro cap el día de hoy, en esta ocasión ya presentamos a Yumeko, y realmente la situación de todos ahí cambió para bien, dinero ilimitado FTW, pues bien, ahora ya estarán bien por un tiempo gracias a todo lo ganado en el casino, una mansión, un vehículo y falta más. En el próximo cap ya veremos un poco sobre el nuevo hogar que tendrán y algo de socialización entre todos, esperenlo. Saludos.**


	7. La mansión

Para Marcus fue toda una bendición haber obtenido aquella mansión, y no solo eso, se llevó como un buen bono aquella camioneta que obtuvo como segundo premio, ahora tenía todo asegurado para darle a sus invitados una buena vida, incluyendo los cien mil dólares que le sobraron de todo lo que Yumeko ganó en el casino. La mansión se encuentra a afueras de la ciudad, un terreno privado con playa, un jardín espacioso con fuente pintado de blanco y rodeado de rejas, de por sí ya es un sitio bastante grande, pero para el pelinegro no era suficiente, no tenía idea de cuantos personajes más iban a aparecer por lo que quiso hacer unos arreglos antes de habitarlo.

Él y Yumeko se encargaban de observar todo el progreso con la mansión, contrataron muchos albañiles para comenzar una expansión de la casa y agregar varias cosas más, además de realizar las compras pertinentes de muebles y otras cosas para adornarlo, Marcus preguntó al resto si ya querían dejar sus trabajos, finalmente iban a tener un sitio donde habitar y trabajar ya no era necesario pero declinaron la oferta, actualmente se han apegado a sus trabajos y quieren continuar por lo que el pelinegro no mencionó nada más.

Ha pasado una semana desde que empezó la expansión, de forma increíble casi estaba listo, todo gracias al dinero por lo que logró contratar tanta mano de obra como fuera posible y terminar antes de tiempo, incluso Marcus pensó que la lógica de anime ya estaba invadiendo el mundo porque era imposible terminar algo de meses en pocos días.

\- Firme aquí. – Actualmente se encontraba firmando el remolque de carga para llevar todos los muebles que había comprado junto a la pelinegra adicta a las apuestas. – Muchas gracias por su compra.

\- Eso ya debe abarcar todas las habitaciones. – Mencionó el pelinegro exhausto. – Puede ser demasiado pero uno nunca debe estar confiado de la situación.

\- Ya he recibido la llamada del capataz, solo les falta dar unos toques finales, mañana estará lista la mansión.

\- Excelente. – Exclamó Marcus emocionado. – Realmente me asombra la velocidad con la que terminaron las remodelaciones, ya empiezo a pensar que realmente las reglas y clichés del anime están empezando a afectar este mundo.

\- Eso no es importante ahora, el resto ya seguro se alegrará de conocer la noticia.

\- Eso es verdad, una vez acaben sus turnos ya les diré, ahora ya deben estar llevando todo a la entrada, deberíamos ver que acomoden según nuestras instrucciones.

\- Adelante~

Fueron a observar y dar instrucciones sobre cómo acomodar los muebles en las habitaciones ya terminadas. Marcus quería darles la mejor comodidad posible por lo que no escatimó en gastar bastante dinero en muebles caros, de igual forma le seguían sobrando unos miles, y Yumeko podía volver a recargarles la cantidad, aunque lo más seguro era que ya no les volvieran a aceptar en el mismo casino después de todo lo que se llevaron.

\- (Eso es seguro…) – Pensó haciendo una risa nerviosa mientras conducía su nueva camioneta.

 _Reproduciendo: The Amity Afliction – Chasing Ghosts._

\- ¿pensabas en algo? – Preguntó la pelinegra, Marcus tuvo que bajarle el volumen a la música.

\- Siendo sincero, sigo sin creer el panorama actual de las cosas, ahora debo de ser una de las personas más ricas de San Diego, tengo una mansión con playa privada, una camioneta último modelo y falta más por venir, todo eso en cuestión de semanas. Mi vida ha cambiado radicalmente… supongo que se lo agradezco a ustedes.

\- No hay necesidad de ser modesto, nos estás dando la oportunidad de vivir aquí, además de trabajar en la forma de regresarnos a donde pertenecemos, eso ya habla bastante de ti, lo menos que deseo hacer es compensártelo de alguna forma.

\- Yumeko… si no fuera una maniaca apostadora, diría que te quiero.

\- Se agradece el gesto. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la mansión, la reja electrónica se abrió con su llegada, empezando a recorrer el gran jardín con fuente en medio hasta parar a la puerta, donde el pelinegro estacionó.

\- Aquí estamos. – Observó que el camión de carga ya estaba ahí. – Y justo a tiempo.

\- Buenas patrón. – Un hombre los recibió, era el capataz que estaba a cargo de las construcciones extras. – Veo que ya trajo sus muebles ¿desea que mis hombres les ayuden a acomodarlos?

\- No hay necesidad, ya han hecho demasiado con las construcciones, no queda más que agradecerles por todo, les prometo pagarles en cuanto a pueda, por mientras tenga este adelanto. – Le dio trecientos dólares al capataz, aceptando felizmente.

\- Muchas gracias patrón, usted es un hombre muy generoso, si me permite, le dejaré a usted y su chica que supervisen el resto. – Se despidió con la mano, Marcus pudo haberse sonrojado con aquel señalamiento… si fuera ese tipo de persona.

\- Ok. – Él igual se despidió. – Supongo que aquí igual dicen ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Oh? No reaccionaste de una forma graciosa. – Comentó Yumeko con su sonrisa de siempre. – Si hubiera sido Suzui-san, quizás habría exagerado demasiado.

\- Por favor, yo me conozco todos los trucos del libro, por lo que soy inmune a ese tipo de cosas, además ya lo dije, soy el guardián de todos, no pienso involucrarme más allá de eso.

\- Eso suena a apuesta~ - Sin querer activó el interruptor en la pelinegra. – Si realmente estás seguro de que nada sucederá, podríamos apostar algo pequeño, quizás como cincuenta mil dólares, si termina resultando en lo que dices, prometo nunca más apostar en nada ¿Qué dices?

\- … Estás loca, en serio, pero igual tengo plena confianza en mi propio juicio y estoy totalmente seguro que nada pasará, acepto.

\- Trato hecho. – Estrecharon las manos. – Ahora deberíamos observa que acomoden los muebles para darles la sorpresa.

Ambos entraron a la mansión, Marcus confiaba en que nada pasaría, por supuesto que las cosas pueden terminar cambiando, nunca se sabe.

* * *

\- Oooooh~ - Después de buscarlos en sus trabajos, Marcus ya llevó al resto de sus compañeros a la mansión, entrando justamente un día después de haber acomodado todo, comenzando por supuesto en la entrada, donde se observaba un corredor, con escaleras en medio que dirigen al segundo piso, todo estaba brillante y nuevo, las plantas decorativas a los lados y distintas puertas.

\- Exacto. – Mencionó Marcus orgulloso. – Finalmente la mansión está lista para ser habitada.

\- Viviremos aquí entonces. – Comentó Kotonoha observando todo, la casa de su familia no es tan pomposa por lo que estaba algo sorprendida. – Incluso me siento un poco mal de que vivamos aquí solos.

\- No hay necesidad de preocupaciones. – Habló Marcus a su lado. – En realidad, no tengo idea de cuantos más llegarán a aparecer, es seguro que ustedes no serán los únicos aquí, otros más llegarán en cualquier momento, por eso es que tener esta mansión es lo mejor, es lo suficientemente grande para que mucha gente lo habite, piensen es que es un complejo de apartamentos, solo que con todos los lujos posibles claro.

\- Bien podría acostumbrarme a esta vida de ricos. – Izayoi ya estaba comenzando a observar todo a su alrededor, Marcus tuvo que detenerlo.

\- Espera un poco, será mejor que todos recorramos la mansión, tengo que explicarles acerca de los cambios que Yumeko y yo hicimos.

Comenzaron primero con la primera puerta a la izquierda, Marcus la abrió revelando una gran sala con muchos sofás pequeños y uno grande, en medio se encontraba una pantalla, debajo había consolas y un teatro en casa.

\- Pueden decir que aquí es donde está la sala, la adorné para ser el sitio donde seguro estaremos todos la mayor parte del tiempo, ahí se encuentra una Smart TV de 20 pulgadas que además tiene conexión a internet, por lo que es posible acceder a servicios como Netflix y demás, por ese lado, contraté Direct TV por lo que tenemos bastantes canales y servicio a internet también, igual compré varias cosas, teniendo ahí la Xbox One, la Playstation 4, la recién salida Nintendo Switch y, por si acaso, una Nintendo Wii U, por lo que no habrá para nada de qué aburrirse.

\- ¿El comedor igual está aquí? – Preguntó Kotonoha, Marcus soltó una risa.

\- En los planos anteriores de la mansión, la sala, comedor y cocina estaban separados por paredes, yo quise arreglar eso y decidí unirlos todos en una sola sala común donde estaremos compartiendo cuando estén descansando, así no estaremos pasando a otra habitación para comer o cocinar. Pensé que así les gustaría más.

\- Está bien, agradezco bastante el gesto. – Sonrió Kotonoha, Yami solo asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo, Izayoi ya estaba encendiendo la pantalla para jugar.

\- Veamos todo lo que tiene. – Marcus tuvo que agarrar el control para apagarla. – Oye.

\- Después podrás jugar todo lo que quieras, debemos seguir viendo el resto de la mansión.

\- Ok. – Soltó el control para seguir al resto. Ahora ya estaban pasando a otro sector importante el cual era el baño, para este hizo arreglos bastante grandes.

\- Normalmente el baño era de tamaño mediano y solo podía entrar una persona, Yumeko me sugirió esto de hacer cambios. – Miró a la pelinegra la cual saludó. – Ahora no es un solo baño pequeño, observen.

Abrió la puerta la cual era corrediza y de madera, a la entrada tenía piso igual de madera y dos entradas cubiertas por cortinas, una de color azul y otra de color rosa.

\- Estos son… ¿baños públicos? – Kotonoha estaba sorprendida, Marcus puso una sonrisa de victoria.

\- Como una buena parte de la cultura japonesa no está completa sin baños públicos, decidimos construir unos, justo aquí en la mansión. – Entraron por una de las cortinas, observando casilleros. – Aquí es donde nos cambiaremos, igual que en los baños y entonces. – Abrió otra puerta transparente. – Ta-da~

Todo era de azulejos blancos, con varias llaves de agua así como asientos, muy a la izquierda en el fondo estaba la gran tina para entrar a relajarse.

\- Quise hacerlo lo más parecido posible a unos baños públicos, de esa forma podrían sentirse como en casa, es igual en el lado de las mujeres, ya ven que quise separarlos para evitar problemas, y descuiden, no es posible espiar del otro lado. – Aquello lo dijo por Yami la cual soltó un suspiro de alivio. – Ahora, en otro lado.

La siguiente sala era muy esperada por Marcus, en la puerta que estaba a la izquierda, al fondo de las escaleras estaba otra sala, el pelinegro abrió la puerta con mucha emoción.

\- ¡Tenemos un gimnasio! – Mostró la nueva sala, en ellas había distintas máquinas de ejercicio, pesas, caminadores, incluso había un ring en medio y sacos de boxeo colgando del techo. – Esto fue una sugerencia mía totalmente, más que nada pensando que algunos personajes que llegarán son de animes de peleas y querrán mantenerse en forma.

\- ¿Tú también lo usarás? – Preguntó Izayoi, Marcus hizo un gesto con el dedo.

\- Todo a su debido tiempo, veamos otros sitios.

Saliendo del gimnasio, el siguiente lugar a ver fue justo todo el pasillo que quedaba con otras puertas.

\- Ya vieron el jardín por el frente, eso será responsabilidad compartida por lo que todos deberemos de cuidarlo, no contrataré a nadie, puede que esta sea una mansión pero no permitiré que sean perezosos, vamos a trabajar para mantenerlo limpio ¿entendido? – Todos asintieron con la cabeza. – Ahora, el resto de puerta es solo nada más que habitaciones, son salas medianas. – Abrió una puerta, mostrando una sala solo con una cama matrimonial y unos cuantos muebles y cómodas. – No tiene demasiado, pero es por una razón, si desean adornarlo de alguna forma, me dicen para comprar lo que deseen para su habitación, ahora…

Fueron a otra puerta, esta se encontraba en la parte lateral derecha, al lado de las escaleras, Marcus abrió revelando una habitación ya adornada con su cama, distintos posters e incluso un ordenador con su escritorio nuevo.

\- Esta es mi habitación, como observan, ya lo ordené todo para instalarme aquí en cualquier momento, me compré un ordenador nuevo, puse todo lo que quería, incluso le incluí un pequeño baño privado para mí.

\- ¿Por qué el baño? – Preguntó Kotonoha.

\- Bueno… sé que tenemos los baños públicos pero esa no es parte de mi cultura, bañarme junto con otros no es algo que pueda hacer tan fácil, por mientras me estaré bañando aquí en mi habitación. Pasemos a otra en específico que quiero mostrarles.

Salieron para ir en esta ocasión al segundo piso, subiendo las escaleras, entraron a la primera puerta a la izquierda, mostrando otra habitación medianamente adornada.

\- Kotonoha, esta es tu habitación. – La pelinegra pestañeó sorprendida al ver el cual sería su nuevo cuarto.

\- Esta será mi habitación… - Lo vio, era de tamaña perfecto, de alguna manera le recordaba al suyo, fue entonces que vio otra puerta de metal a la izquierda. – Esto es…

Marcus se acercó para susurrarle al oído, eso causó que ella se pusiera roja.

\- Eso es un congelador que instalé y pedí sin que Yumeko supiera, para que… ya sabes que…

\- … Cierto… - La pelinegra desvió la mirada al suelo, ahí podía guardar la cabeza de Makoto de la cual no puede separarse aún. – Gracias…

\- En cuanto al resto, pueden escoger las habitaciones que quieran, todas tienen lo mismo, solo díganme como quieren adornarlas y haré el resto.

\- Yo ya me encargué de la mía, no necesitas molestarte con eso. – Anunció Yumeko.

\- ¿Puedo pedir lo que sea? – Preguntó Izayoi, Marcus asintió. – Espero no te molesten todas sugerencias que tengo en mente.

\- Igual tengo mucho dinero guardado en el banco… ahora solo queda un sitio más para ver, vamos.

Fueron ya hasta el fondo de la mansión donde hay una puerta trasera, Marcus la abrió, revelando el gran panorama, una playa que se extiende por kilómetros.

\- Esta será nuestra playa privada donde podremos relajarnos, de momento está vacío porque las sillas y demás está guardado hasta el momento que lo necesitemos, igual hay una parrilla eléctrica para asar carne y otros instrumentos más.

\- En pocas palabras, viviremos con reyes. – Sonrió Izayoi, Marcus hizo lo mismo.

\- Pueden despedirse de los hoteles hoy mismo, mañana ya iríamos a comprar lo que quieran para sus habitaciones, por ahora estoy cansado después de haber supervisado todo.

-Muchas gracias por esto, has hecho demasiado por todos nosotros, no sabría cómo compensártelo. – Habló Kotonoha feliz y algo preocupada.

\- Es parte de mis deberes de guardián, quiero ser el mejor anfitrión posible para ustedes… no solo eso, ahora mismo realmente son amigos míos y quiero ayudarles con todo. Por ahora, solo me queda una cosa más por hacer… - Miró al horizonte mientras el sol iluminaba su cara.

* * *

Ya era de noche, Marcus regresó a su casa, su madre ya estaba de regreso lo cual era la oportunidad perfecta para el pelinegro, quería ir a vivir a la mansión junto a los demás, para ello primero tenía que anunciar a su madre que quería irse de la casa. Primeramente, se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Bueno… ¿recuerdas a los amigos de Japón que traje?

\- … Si, fueron muy amables, además de esa que es tu novia, es muy linda la verdad.

\- Si… - Marcus pensó en sus adentros tener una charla con Kotonoha después. – La verdad es que ya los departamentos donde ellos se quedan finalmente abrieron después de su remodelación y ya se quedarán a vivir ahí. El caso es que… me invitaron para que igual vaya a vivir con ellos ahí, y no sé si eso resulte en algo perjudicante…

\- No hay problema. – Marcus se quedó callado por unos segundos.

\- … ¿En serio? ¿Puedo ir a vivir ahí? Estaré solo después de todo.

\- Ya estás en una edad para tomar tus propias decisiones, si ahora sientes que puedes vivir por tu cuenta, no hay razón para detenerte, igual cuentas con el apoyo de tus amigos, será lo mejor para ti. – Marcus estuvo sorprendido por unos segundos antes de suspirar.

\- Es verdad… entonces eso significa que mañana me estaría yendo.

\- Ojalá te cuides, acomoda todo lo que necesites llevar de tu habitación, si deseas mañana te llevo.

\- No hay necesidad de eso, el complejo tiene una camioneta que todos pueden usar, yo iré por mi cuenta. – Después de eso no hubo nada más que decir, Marcus subió a su habitación teniendo una expresión de victoria en el rostro. – Lo logré, ahora ya podré vivir con ellos.

Se dejó caer a su cama, estaba emocionado de poder convivir con todos y los que podrían venir, ahora más cambios iban a llegar a su vida conforme pasen los días.

\- (Cosas buenas pasarán a partir de ahora…)

* * *

 **Como que este cap fue solo para presentar la mansión lol, bueno, fue corto pero en el siguiente ya compensaré las cosas, diciendo que aparecerán ya dos nuevos personajes, y si serán dos, además de distintos entre sí, esperen al próximo jueves para averiguarlo, saludos.**


	8. Asuntos de anormales - Idol en peligro

La alarma de su teléfono móvil lo despertó, despejándose de las sabanas y frotándose los ojos, una vez se levantó para ponerse las pantuflas, agarró el control y apagó el aire acondicionado, quedando una sensación bastante fresca en su habitación. Era cierto, ya no estaba en su habitación de siempre, ahora vivía en la mansión, dueño de ella y descansó en una gran habitación con todas las comodidades que siempre quiso, la cama tamaño matrimonial que siempre deseó, con los cobertores arrugados, la Smart TV en el otro lado, el baño privado a la izquierda donde se dirigió para prepararse, se lavó los dientes y después salió para ya ir a la sala principal.

No le tomó muchos pasos para llegar, abrió la puerta a la sala combinada con comedor y cocina, eran las siete de la mañana ahí, no podía encontrar a nadie tan temprano por lo que iba a estar solo, o eso pensó…

\- Buenos días. – Kotonoha se encontraba en la cocina, llevaba puesto un delantal encima de la playera blanca y short que llevaba puesto, se encontraba preparando algo por lo que Marcus pudo observar, estaba algo sorprendido de verla despierta temprano, pero ya la conocía, ella parecía ser de ese tipo de persona.

\- Buenos días. – Ya que no encontraba a nadie más, aprovechó para ver lo que ella estaba cocinando - ¿Qué haces? ¿Es el desayuno?

\- Así es… quería hacer algo de provecho, es por eso que estoy haciendo omelette, había huevos en el refrigerador, espero que no te moleste.

\- Para nada, admito no ser alguien que sepa cocinar mucho. – Se rascó la nuca, la pelinegra soltó una pequeña risa. – Es en momentos como este que agradezco no vivir solo.

\- No aguantarías mucho tiempo por tu cuenta ¿verdad? – Quiso burlarse un poco de él, Marcus no iba a dejarse.

\- La verdad es que no, por eso creo que casarme pronto y tener una linda esposa que me cocine estaría perfecto, mientras eres como mi esposa temporal. – Con cierta sonrisa burlona Marcus soltó su disparo, Kotonoha solo pudo sentirse avergonzada, las mejillas se le pintaron de rojo carmesí.

\- No es justo que digas eso. –Dijo inflando las mejillas, Marcus empezó a reír suavemente.

\- Lo lamento, normalmente no soy de aprovecharme de la gente así, pero admito que eres blanco fácil.

\- Que malo. – Le dio la espalda fingiendo enojo, claro que Marcus no cayó en esa trampa – Se supone que debías disculparte.

\- Ya dije que conozco todo acerca lo que hacen, eso no funciona conmigo. – Dejó que continuara, sentándose en una de las sillas junto a la mesa para esperar a que Kotonoha terminara.

\- Supongo que prefieres que te entregue tu desayuno primero, así para que no llegues tarde a tus clases.

\- No importa, no entraré sino hasta unas horas después. – Comentó, sorprendiendo un poco a la pelinegra.

\- Pensé que irías temprano, por cómo te levantaste a esta hora.

\- Es solo pura costumbre, además las clases en la universidad llegan a tener horarios cada vez más irregulares conforme avanzas, así que ir y tener clases como a las cuatro de la tarde no es nada raro.

\- ¿Y no estás en algún club?

\- Oh, esperaba que preguntaras eso, hora de diferenciar costumbres. – Se preparó frotándose las manos. – En realidad, no llamaríamos clubes aquí, sino más bien son actividades extracurriculares lo que existe aquí en América, mayormente los jóvenes prefieren unirse a los equipos, sea de futbol americano o baloncesto, en realidad no existen cientos de clubes de cualquier cosa como en Japón, si uno desea hacer algo aparte de lo que estudia, los deportes son la opción más cercana que existe.

\- Ya veo… no conozco mucho de este país, supongo que me falta.

\- Ya aprenderás, cualquier cosa que quieras saber, estoy aquí para responder todas sus dudas. – En ese momento la puerta se abrió, Izayoi entró soltando un gran bostezo mientras estiraba sus manos.

\- Buenos días… - El joven rubio llevaba una playera con estampado de Guns N' Roses y un pants deportivo de color morado, entonces empezó a oler. – Veo que el desayuno estará listo.

\- Eso estoy esperando también. – Izayoi se acercó a Marcus para chocar puños.

\- Disfrutaste del momento de pareja a solas ¿cierto? – Comentó una sonrisa, Marcus se la devolvió.

\- Realmente, que una chica prepare comida para ti es una sensación de una vez en la vida.

\- ¡Pueden parar, por favor! – Gritó Kotonoha desde la cocina con el rostro rojo, ambos chicos empezaron a reír.

\- No muchos pueden seguirme la línea, Asuka es bastante aguada y KuroUsagi siempre es el blanco, You es muy calmada, Shiroyasha es mi compañera, pero no me molesta agregar a alguien más a mi lista.

\- Es un gran honor que me reconozcas. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia como parte del juego.

\- Ya hablando en serio, siempre es bueno tener a alguien para cocinar aquí, no me hubiera imaginado que sería con las otras.

\- Hablando de eso, he observado antes las habilidades de Yami y no es muy buena, quizás por eso Mikan siempre se encarga de todo y, honestamente, nunca he visto a Yumeko cocinar, quizás nunca lo mostraron, o puede que sí, sería un buen momento asombroso fuera de cámaras.

\- En realidad, no cocino. – Como si hubiera detectado que hablaban de ella, Yumeko entró a la sala, estaba con una blusa rosada junto a una falda floreada. – Mi interés es mucho mayor en los juegos.

\- Eso lo entiendo bien, y tampoco es como si quisiera averiguarlo ahora mismo, es mejor que Kotonoha siga a cargo de la comida.

Tomó el control remoto de la tv y encendió, poniendo las noticias matutinas para hacer algo de ruido en la sala.

\- ¿Ves las noticias? – Preguntó Izayoi.

\- No muy frecuentemente, pero ahora mismo es la mejor fuente que tenemos para saber si algo fuera de lo común sucede, cosas como que algún otro personaje llegue aquí. En realidad, averiguar la razón por la que llegan es complicado ahora mismo no tengo punto de salida para investigar, así que de momento solo puedo darles albergue hasta que algo suceda.

\- No hay por qué lamentarse, estamos seguros gracias a todo lo que has hecho. – Izayoi levantó el pulgar.

\- Considero que ha sido buena fortuna que nos conozcamos, gracias a ti sé sobre todos los lugares a los que puedo ir. – Comentó Yumeko con una sonrisa, obvio que Marcus sabía sobre todo el dinero que ella podría ganar y además divertirse destrozando oponentes.

\- Eso me alivia un poco por lo menos… quizás y con algo de suerte, las respuestas lleguen de manera rápida, así que por mientras disfrutemos del tiempo aquí todos juntos.

Yami entró de último, ella ya se encontraba con su ropa de siempre completamente despierta.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó Marcus, Yami asintió con la cabeza antes de sentarse. – gente distinta entre sí convive bajo el techo de una mansión, proveniente de otros mundos… es como el setting de un reality show.

\- Ya he visto algo de eso… es de ese canal MTV ¿verdad? – Preguntó Izayoi, Marcus puso una mueca de asco.

\- Que lastima que un buen canal que era de música desviara su objetivo hacia otra cosa… ya no respetan sus raíces.

\- Hay canales buenos, por ejemplo, en ese llamado ESPN hacen partidas de póker, me gusta verlas. – Comentó Yumeko sonriendo. – Aunque sus estrategias sean bastante malas, supongo que solo los llaman profesionales por pura cortesía.

\- Si te escucharan… - Marcus soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Ya está listo el desayuno. – Anunció Kotonoha. Todos se sentaron en la mesa.

\- ¡Itadakimasu! – Marcus igual agradeció aunque no era su cultura, de igual forma siempre quiso probar hacerlo alguna vez. Comenzaron a comer, el ambiente era bastante ameno, el pelinegro nunca imaginó que estaría frente a una escena así, y podía seguir creciendo, pero de igual forma deseaba arreglar la situación que aquellos cuatro estaban viviendo, seguramente extrañaban a sus amigos en sus mundos de origen, quería hacer algo.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar, Izayoi quiso jugar videojuegos por lo que Marcus aceptó jugar con él, se encontraban jugando con la Xbox One al Dragon Ball Z FighterZ para pasar el rato, Yami simplemente se sentó y Kotonoha observaba la partida, Yumeko hacía otra cosa.

\- Me la pusiste complicada. – Marcus había perdido ante Izayoi el cual murmuró contento.

\- No llevo mucho tiempo, pero siento que ya domino el juego.

\- Eso veo… por cierto, lamento que aún no haya ido para poder comprar lo que quieren para adornar sus habitaciones, la universidad siempre me pone ocupado.

\- Ya iremos el fin de semana, tampoco lo necesito demasiado, así que puedo esperar. – Kotonoha estaba siendo amable y no quería presionar a Marcus, este sonrió.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, ya seguro quieren varias cosas, así que pondré todo para…

\- Lo estoy sintiendo… - Yami interrumpió cuando se levantó, Marcus sabía lo que estaba diciendo. – Está algo lejos, pero estoy segura.

\- … Ya llegó otro entonces… ok, no hay tiempo que perder ¿Quién me quiere acompañar? – Preguntó, Izayoi se levantó.

\- Quiero ir, así para ver si es un peleador, me gustaría alguien con quien probar fuerzas. – El rubio estaba dentro, miró a las otras dos.

\- Yo me quedaré, buscaré por algo en la tele o quizás en internet. – Anunció Yumeko.

\- Yo igual… debo lavar los trastes. – Dijo Kotonoha con algo de vergüenza.

\- Ok, así que solo seremos nosotros tres, nos vamos entonces antes de que la señal se mueva. – Se vistieron para salir antes, de esa forma fueron a la cochera donde estaba la camioneta, con Marcus a bordo, Yami en el copiloto e Izayoi atrás, la puerta eléctrica se abrió mientras arrancó para ya ir, esperando con ansias quien sería en esta ocasión.

* * *

 _Reproduciendo: BlesstheFall – Deja Vu._

Marcus conducía por la carretera con dirección a la ciudad, Yami estaba dando la dirección mientras el pelinegro prestaba atención al camino, Izayoi solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de la música que Marcus puso.

\- Ha cambiado de dirección… se aleja de la ciudad. – Yami señaló a otro lado, ahora ya no estaba con dirección al centro, sino a otro lado un poco más desolado.

\- Parece que nuestro amigo en esta ocasión es veloz, no puedo imaginar a muchos que se muevan a esa velocidad, si es que está volando.

\- Entonces quiere decir que debe ser bueno peleando, eso ya me atrae. – El rubio estaba emocionado.

\- Se ha detenido de momento. – Eso fue un alivio para Marcus, no quería gastar demasiada gasolina de la camioneta. Ahora el camino los alejaba de la ciudad, seguía estando en un terreno de playa pero más que nada era propiedad privada por lo que estaban transitando cerca, existen los resorts y campus que son exclusivos para gente de alta sociedad y que igual cuentan con sus playas privadas, por lo que mayormente tienen cercas para evitar que otra gente pase al otro lado de forma gratuita. Una vez Yami señaló el punto exacto donde estaba, detuvo la camioneta, justamente era una playa privada dividida por una cerca.

\- Si haces los honores. – Yami sujetó a Marcus con su cabello para saltar, Izayoi lo hizo por su cuenta, ahora estaban dentro de aquella playa privada. - ¿Puedes señalar por donde se encuentra?

\- Por aquí… ahora se está acercando. – Eso solo señalaba que se dio cuenta de que estaban ahí.

\- Sentí unas presencias, no pensé que me siguieran. – Escucharon una voz femenina fuerte, Marcus volteó a ver, en la playa una chica estaba caminando, de largo cabello azulado, llevando un uniforme de color azul con falda azul claro, lo que más resaltaba era el escote que dejaba mucho a la vista, Marcus la reconoció al instante.

 _Kurokami Medaka_

 _Anime: Medaka Box._

\- No son anormales ¿verdad? – Preguntó la recién llegada peliazul, en la mente del joven resaltaba el hecho de que alguien bastante problemática había aparecido, Medaka prácticamente era una persona invencible y con una actitud difícil de manejar, puede que sea bastante carismática pero no muchos pueden seguirle el ritmo, solamente Zenkichi puede mantenerla a raya. - ¿Van a responder? O es que acaso están con Kumagawa.

\- … Oh, ya veo… - Pensó el pelinegro, el anime terminó con la aparición de su archienemigo, y más tarde vicepresidente, Kumagawa por lo que debía estar confundida. – Si deseas una explicación, puedo dártela…

\- Oye ¿eres fuerte? – Izayoi interrumpió a Marcus tomando un paso al frente, su sonrisa segura no le era muy confiable al pelinegro.

\- Soy fuerte, pero eso no es el caso, estaba a punto de enfrentar a Kumagawa junto al resto del consejo estudiantil y, antes de darme cuenta, estoy aquí en no sé dónde ¿ustedes son los responsables?

\- Como dije, si quieres saber…

\- Si deseas respuestas, podrás hacerlo después de pelear contra mí. – Izayoi nuevamente interrumpió a Marcus que tuvo que quejarse, por el otro lado, Medaka solo pudo sonreír.

\- Ya veo… la verdad es que tengo esta ira después de ver a ese idiota y quiero desahogarme de alguna forma… espero puedas entretenerme.

\- Solo espero no llores después de que te derrote. – Izayoi se preparó para pelear, cuando vio como Medaka cambió el color de su cabello a naranja, Marcus sabía que la cosa iba a ponerse fea.

\- Usará el Kurokami Phantom… no tengo forma de detenerlos, con ella en modo God war e Izayoi emocionado, no puedo hacer más que dejarlos hacer sus cosas hasta que estén satisfechos.

\- ¿Los detengo? – Preguntó Yami, Marcus negó con la cabeza.

\- Kurokami Medaka no es alguien a quien puedas detener con facilidad, ella es una anormal, alguien que ha sido bendecida con habilidades y carisma por encima del promedio, además de tener un poder realmente grande, por el momento agradezcamos que no es la Medaka del manga, ella puede usar sus habilidades y Plus al máximo.

La pelea estaba por comenzar, Medaka fue la primera en moverse desapareciendo de la vista de Izayoi que comenzó a ver para todos lados, desde el inicio ya estaba usando la habilidad de Kurokami Phantom, eso solo causó que el rubio estuviera más ansioso.

\- Realmente esto será lo mejor… - De repente detuvo un codazo dirigido hacia él, pudo saber por dónde venía el ataque para contraatacar con su derecha, Medaka le bloqueó para intentar levantarlo, el rubio lanzó una patada y se alejó a una distancia prudente.

\- Si has podido detener mis ataques, realmente debes ser un anormal… raro que no los haya visto en la academia… o trabajar con Kumagawa…

\- No soy exactamente lo que llamas un anormal, es solo que soy hábil. – Izayoi nuevamente continuó con el ataque, lanzaba distintos golpes que Medaka bloqueaba sin mucho esfuerzo, por más que el rubio pusiera de toda su fuerza en ello. – Realmente admito que eres fuerte, eso me emociona.

\- Menos charla y más acción. – Medaka comenzó su contraataque. Por fuera Marcus y Yami seguían observando, al menos la rubia lo hacía, el joven no veía nada.

\- No creo que puedan continuar por mucho, Medaka tiene resistencia pero Izayoi deberá debilitarse en cualquier momento.

Luego de varias luces y chispas que solo Marcus observaba, los dos oponentes se veían fijamente, Izayoi ya estaba respirando agitadamente, Medaka salió de su god of war.

\- … ya estoy calmada. – La peliazul sacó un abanico de quien sabe dónde para posar con él. – Esa fue una buena batalla, por un momento dudé que eran enemigos por después de chocar puños, entendí que son buena gente.

\- Eso es bueno de saber. – Marcus finalmente pudo acercarse. – Estabas en una situación bastante arriesgada antes ¿verdad?

\- Oh, alguien que sabe lo que sucede, no siento nada anormal en ti, así que eres un normal.

\- Por supuesto, es lo que me define. – Se acomodó su playera. – Ahora Kurokami Medaka, si deseas saber tu situación, estaré gustoso de explicarte todo lo necesario.

\- eso sería de utilidad, pensé que antes perdería la calma cuando vi al idiota, pero estar aquí sola, sin Zenkichi o el resto, realmente me gustaría conocer la situación.

\- Ok, pues mira que…

\- Siento otra señal. – Yami interrumpió para la sorpresa de Marcus. – Alguien más apareció.

\- ¿Justo ahora? – Ahora el pelinegro estaba totalmente sorprendido, era la primera vez que dos personajes aparecen de forma consecutiva. – No hay tiempo que perder. – Miró a ver a Medaka. – Tenemos a ir a otro lado, en el camino puedo explicarte todo lo que necesites así que ¿nos acompañas?

\- ¿Y perderme la diversión? No me gusta que me dejen abandonada, así que entonces iré.

\- Excelente. – Miró a Izayoi. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Si… eso me agotó un poco, pero ya con algo de descanso estaré bien.

\- El camino deberá servir. – Nuevamente saltaron la cerca, estando cerca de la camioneta. - ¿Sabes a donde ir ahora?

\- Está vez se encuentra en la ciudad.

\- Ok, pues ahí vamos. – Se subieron al vehículo, Marcus encendió y comenzó a manejar. – Veamos ahora a quien nos encontraremos.

* * *

 _Reproduciendo: Thousand Foot Krutch – War of Change._

En camino hacia la ciudad, Marcus se encargó de explicarle la situación a Medaka que escuchaba atentamente desde el asiento trasero de la camioneta, ella no mostró ninguna expresión a lo largo de toda la explicación.

\- Ya veo… nunca me hubiera imaginado que mi situación fuera así… un anime entonces…

\- Debe ser algo impactante enterarte sobre lo que eres realmente después de haber pensado otra cosa.

\- Sí que lo es… pero igual lo acepto.

\- … Eso fue rápido. – Comentó asombrado el pelinegro.

\- Sea cual sea la razón, no cambia el hecho de que es mi hogar y quiero protegerlo, igual ahí están mis amigos, me deben estar esperando para enfrentar a Kumagawa, así que debo volver.

\- De eso me aseguraré, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo lleve, ojalá no te moleste esperar…

\- Esperaré lo necesario, será posible regresarme en el momento exacto ¿no? – Preguntó la peliazul, Marcus no estaba muy seguro.

\- Puede serlo… de momento será mejor ir por este nuevo que ha llegado.

\- Lo detecto por ahí. – Yami señaló, justo en ese momento patrullas de policía estaban a toda velocidad, algo había sucedido.

\- Eso no se ve bien…

Al doblar justo al mismo tiempo que las patrullas, el camino había sido bloqueado por la cinta policiaca, justo cerca se encontraba un banco, tuvo que detenerse ya que no podía avanzar más.

\- Lo siento, pero el camino está cerrado, ha ocurrido un incidente en el banco, deberá darse la vuelta.

\- Entendido, gracias. – No tuvo otra opción que doblar y regresarse. – Es en ese banco ¿no? – Preguntó, Yami asintió con la cabeza, Marcus soltó un gran suspiro. – Parece que nuestro nuevo huésped se ha metido en problemas.

Dobló para meterse a otra calle, quedando justo a espaldas de donde estaba aquel banco, se estacionó cerca de ahí para bajarse junto al resto.

\- No sé si será el responsable o está atrapado, pero será mejor intentar traerlo.

\- Es un asalto ¿verdad? Si quieres, puedo encargarme de eso fácil. – Dijo Medaka con confianza, si lo hiciera claro que sería rápido, pero había un inconveniente.

\- Recuerda que, a pesar de ser criminales, siguen siendo personas normales, no hay que matarlos.

\- No pienso hacer eso, solo les daré una pequeña corrección por violar las leyes, aunque esta no sea la academia, mi trabajo como presidenta sigue en pie.

\- Yo puedo proporcionar apoyo, me controlaré mejor. – Izayoi sugirió igual por su lado, eso alivió un poco a Marcus.

\- Que así sea, infíltrense sin ser vistos y acaben con estos de forma rápida, pero que no sepan que fueron ustedes ¿entendido? – Los dos asintieron, de esa forma ambos saltaron directo al techo para entrar. – Bueno, solo deberemos esperar.

\- ¿No es necesario que vaya? Yo igual podría hacer algo. – Quiso ayudar Yami, Marcus hizo seña de que no era necesario.

-Ya ves que son fuertes, unas simples armas no harán nada contra ellos, sobre todo con Medaka, ella es un Deus Ex Machina andante, es omnipotente cuando nadie lo espera, además de que ha enfrentado cosas más peligrosas, seguro será cuestión de minutos para que regresen.

Mientras, dentro del banco, un grupo de ladrones estaba recolectando dinero, tenían tanto a trabajadores como ciudadanos como rehenes. Uno dentro de todos ellos resaltaba, estando justo al lado de los propios ladrones en la caja fuerte, una chica de cabello anaranjado atado a una coleta, ojos azules, llevaba un uniforme correspondiente a un blazer azul con moño y falda azul a cuadros, la tenían atada totalmente para que no se moviera.

 _Kousaka Honoka._

 _Anime: Love Live._

\- … ¿Eh? – Tenía una mirada de extrema confusión en el rostro, solo observando a los criminales agarrar el dinero. – (¿Cómo fue que me metí e esta situación?)

No tenía idea de la situación en la que estaba, hasta donde ella recuerda, hace unos momentos se encontraba con sus amigas, habían hecho su última presentación como grupo de school idols e iban a dar el siguiente paso en sus vidas después de cerrar una etapa, después todo cambió para ella, apareció justo en ese banco en el momento que un robo se estaba ejecutando y la capturando en cuestión de segundos, ahora tenía el papel de rehén de seguro en caso de que la policía entre.

\- (Todo es tan confuso… Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, chicas… sé que dije que quería avanzar hacia algo nuevo y emocionante en mi vida, pero… no me refería a esto…)

\- ¿Cómo va el dinero? – Preguntó uno de los ladrones, otro estaba metiendo fajos de billetes a sacos.

\- Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo, deberían ayudarme.

\- Deja de quejarte y continua, la policía ya está afuera.

\- Eso hago, si no fueran holgazanes y me ayudaran de una maldita vez.

\- Cierra el pico hijo de puta y continua.

\- Ok… idiota…

Honoka continuaba con su sonrisa nerviosa, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo, con solo ver las armas de esos criminales era suficiente para que empezara a temblar.

\- (Si logro salir de esta, prometo que esta vez sí haré dieta, me disculparé con Umi-chan por intentar evadirlo todo este tiempo, puedo pasar unos meses sin comer pan…) – Fue sujetada justo de la cuerda que la tenía amarrada, siendo obligada a levantarse.

\- Bien, sigue sujetando a la rehén, si la policía trata de dispararnos, usala como advertencia. – Al escuchar eso, la chica tragó saliva.

\- Esto… no es bueno que roben dinero, pueden ir a la cárcel… - Intentó llamar su atención, los ladrones le miraron con mala cara, causando que ella soltara un pequeño chillido. – les han dicho lo buena gente que son ¿no? Seguro que buenas personas como ustedes no me harán nada… ¿cierto?

\- Buenas personas… claro. – Empezaron a reír, un gotón cruzó la frente de Honoka haciendo una mueca de derrota.

\- (Estoy muerta…)

\- Algo se escucha en el techo… - Habló uno de los criminales, unos pasos se escuchaban fuertemente, cosa que llamó su atención. – Parece que intentar entrar por ahí, por cualquier cosa, si quieren hacer dispara a uno de los rehenes.

\- Entendido. – habló el otro, en eso no se fijó que alguien estaba a su lado haciendo la misma pose que él, una chica de cabellos azules, tardó unos cuantos segundos… - ¡Que mierda!

\- ¡Que hace esta jovencita aquí!

\- Oye, esa no es forma de hablarle a una chica. – Se cruzó de brazos soltando un suspiro. – He de suponer que no tienen novias.

\- Quédate quieta o te haré un agujero en la cabeza. – le amenazó apuntándole con la pistola, ella solo sonrió.

\- Si eso fuera más que suficiente para detenerme, ni me hubiera tomado la molestia en escabullirme aquí, pero ya que estamos. – Sacó su abanico apuntando a ambos. – Esto no es una academia, sin embargo, claramente presencio una violación a la seguridad pública, y es algo que no puedo dejar pasar, debo tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- Hablas demasiado… además, que puede hacer alguien como tú.

\- Alguien te preguntas… bueno, espero no te sorprendas demasiado con lo que está por suceder, porque seguro será un choque demasiado fuerte para ti.

\- ¿Cómo? – En ese momento se vio a alguien bajando del techo, Izayoi estaba ahí justo a espaldas de uno de los criminales con una sonrisa, el ladrón solo pudo sentir un pie hundiéndose en su cara.

\- ¡Aaargh! – El pobre ladrón salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared del banco para la sorpresa de todos los presentes ahí, en cambio los recién llegados estaban bastante confiados.

\- Vaya, eso debió doler. – Izayoi estaba como si nada, Honoka solo pudo ver lo sucedido con la boca abierta, casi sentía como si la mandíbula iba a caerse en el suelo, en ese momento fue sujetada.

\- ¡Hyah!

\- ¡No se muevan o esta chica morirá! – Apuntó su arma justo a la cabeza de la school idol, esta apretó los dientes observando la pistola con nerviosismo.

\- Eso es jugar sucio, usar rehenes es lo más bajo que uno puede hacer ¿cierto? – Preguntó Medaka a Izayoi, este asintió con la cabeza.

\- Escucha, las chicas lindas jamás deben ser usadas para amenazar a otros, ellas tienen un trabajo en este mundo, y es apreciarlas en su máximo esplendor, todo su cuerpo es una escultura de arte que debe de exhibirse en los mejores museos del mundo, y tú lo estás profanando, jamás entenderás este sentimiento. – Ese pequeño discurso del rubio causó que obtuviera miradas extrañas del resto.

\- … No es precisamente lo mejor para decir en este momento… - El ladrón salió de su trance sujetando a Honoka.

\- Dejen de decir estupideces, lastimaron a mi compañero, no sé quiénes sean, pero no saldrán de aquí con vida.

\- Quieres apostar entonces, verás cómo estás equivocado. – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Medaka desapareció de la vista del ladrón, este comenzó a ver para todos lados.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Donde está ella! – preguntó a Izayoi, este hizo un gesto despreocupado con los hombros.

\- En vez de preocuparte por ella, deberías hacerlo por ti mismo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Su pregunta fue respondida a los pocos segundos, salió impulsado de repente, volando directamente hacia la puerta de la caja fuerte que abrió, el impacto fue mayor que acabó desmayado al instante.

\- Sí que fue terco. – Medaka apareció segundos después, había usado el Kurokami Phantom para impulsarlo un poco, Honoka estaba que no podía creer nada de lo ocurrido. – Hemos terminado aquí entonces.

\- Así es, ya liberé a los demás rehenes, deberíamos dejar que la policía se encargue de esto.

\- Está bien. – Empezó a cargar a Honoka la cual seguía sin salir de su trance. – Regresemos con el resto. – Desaparecieron de repente en ese instante.

Marcus y Yami seguían esperando afuera en la parte trasera, el pelinegro estaba revisando su celular cuando sintió una brisa, ahí ya los vio llegar junto a la chica que era la nueva chica que llegó, no cabe decir que la reconoció al instante.

\- Bienvenidos de vuelta… y volvieron con una school idol.

\- No fue nada. – Soltaron a Honoka mientras le quitaron la cuerda que la mantenía amarrada, ella continuaba ausente, eso hasta que agitó su cabeza.

\- ¡Que fue eso! ¡Donde estoy! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes!? ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí!? No entiendo nada. – De repente comenzó a preguntar miles de cosas, estaba totalmente desesperada, una reacción que Marcus se esperaba, ella era una chica normal.

\- Parece que la adrenalina disparó todo de ella. – Comentó Izayoi como una pequeña broma.

\- Deberíamos calmarla, así no creo que nos escuche, me encargaré de esto. – Marcus se acercó a Honoka que seguía totalmente impactada.

\- ¡Y yo solo buscaba estar con mis amigas, hicimos un último concierto y de repente sucede esto!

\- Kousaka Honoka, podremos calmarnos un poco ¿quieres pan?

\- ¡Y entonces ese ladrón me apuntó y…! ¿Acaso dijiste pan? – De un momento para otro se detuvo, ya observando a Marcus con brillos en los ojos, el pelinegro soltó una pequeña risa por la forma en que se detuvo.

\- Por supuesto, pasaremos a comprar un poco.

\- Ok, entonces iré con ustedes. – Fue todo lo que dijo, Marcus levantó el pulgar en victoria. Ya dos chicas nuevas llegaron, y más cosas le esperaban en el futuro.

* * *

 **Y bien, aquí estamos con otro capítulo, ya introducimos a otras dos chicas, y una realmente es bastante popular ¿como afectará esto? ya se verá, para el siguiente cap vamos con algo de socialización con Medaka y Honoka y otras cosas por ahí, ya digo que pasará unos caps antes de introducir a alguien más. Bueno, nos vemos.**


	9. Compras y diferencias culturales

La mansión ahora tenía a dos nuevos inquilinos, uno de ellos era Kurokami Medaka, presidenta del consejo en su propia serie, una anormal con una personalidad complicada y fuerte sentido de la justicia, pero eso no evita que vea el lado tranquilo de las cosas, para la buena fortuna de Marcus fue sencillo convencerla de la situación y quedarse con ellos; la segunda no se trata de nadie más que Kousaka Honoka, líder del famoso grupo de school idols "μ's", una chica bastante activa que siempre está alegre, amante del pan y bastante impulsiva en su modo de hacer las cosas, el asunto con ella fue más complicado de tratar, a pesar de que se le explicó todo y no lo creía, pensando que era un sueño, sospecha que se borró luego de cinco pellizcos en el hombro, al final aceptó lo ocurrido, aunque seguía siendo sorprendente para ella.

A final de cuentas, nada cambia el hecho de que llegaron al mundo real y Marcus es su única referencia, por lo que mantenerse juntos es la opción más lógica en esos momentos. Ya era fin de semana, el pelinegro programó comprar las cosas para las habitaciones de todos en ese día, por lo que ahora ya estaban en camino hacia el centro comercial, preparó la tarjeta de crédito y solo queda restar a conocer las exigencias que le tienen preparado.

 _Reproduciendo: Cold – Emily._

Yami nuevamente se había ganado su puesto con el asiento de copiloto y el resto iba detrás, Yumeko se quedó fuera porque tenía otros planes, si los pensamientos de Marcus no estaban incorrectos, iría a algún centro de apuestas a satisfacer sus necesidades, cosa que no le importaba, más bien su cuenta bancaria se lo agradecería mucho más.

No tardó demasiado para llegar al destino. Una vez se estacionó, el singular grupo entró, Yami ya estuvo ahí de antemano mientras que, para el resto, era un lugar nuevo.

\- Bien, aquí hay demasiadas tiendas, si quieren algo en específico para sus habitaciones, me dicen y voy, pueden ir a revisar. – Anunció el pelinegro, eso dio rienda suelta para que vayan a ver lo que necesitan, Izayoi fue el primero en arrancar, Medaka siguió por detrás, aunque más tranquila, Yami se limitó a caminar y encontrar algo, siendo alguien de pocas cosas.

\- ¿No hay problema con ver lo que sea? – Preguntó Kotonoha algo dudosa, Marcus afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Yo realmente quiero que se sientan lo más cómodos que puedan mientras estén aquí, así que darse un poco de lujo no está mal, no necesitas contenerte.

\- Bien… iré a ver. – De esa forma la pelinegra comenzó a revisar las tiendas, Marcus ya tenía lista la tarjeta de crédito por cualquier cosa.

\- Ok… mientras revisan, veré por un helado… - Ya se iba a ver cuándo observó que una no estaba viendo nada; observó a Honoka aún parada ahí, se veía algo nerviosa, como si no supiera que hacer, el pelinegro pensó por un momento que aún no estaba acostumbrada, quizás hablando con ella podría calmarse un poco. Fue en camino hacia ella. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¡Ah!... nada… - Mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, cosa que le pareció extraño, tal actitud nerviosa no era propia de ella.

\- No necesitas guardarte nada, no es que vaya a morder o nada, soy el adulto aquí, mi barba de chivo lo certifica. – Dijo señalando a aquella zona. – Recordatorio: rasurarme esta noche.

\- No es eso. – Dijo agitando sus manos. – Bueno… un poco, no he hablado con muchos chicos en mi vida.

\- Bueno, eso es entendible, solo teniendo a tus amigas y estudiando en una academia de chicas.

\- Tampoco es que me parezcas temible o algo por el estilo, me diste pan cuando nos conocimos, eso ya es señal de que eres una buena persona.

\- ¿Sabes? Estoy agradecido por el cumplido, pero igual es descuidado de tu parte, mira que aceptar comida de un desconocido, además de tonta, eres barata. – Ante ese señalamiento la pelinaranja solo pudo reír nerviosamente.

\- Eso es cierto, Umi-chan pudo haberme regañado por algo así… pero realmente eres bueno, darme un sitio para quedarme en esta situación… - Bajó la mirada nuevamente, ya Marcus tenía la idea.

\- Es complicado estar lejos de tus amigas ¿no?

\- … Si, un día terminé de dar el mejor concierto de mi vida y prepararme para ir al instituto, al otro aparezco en otro mundo sin tener idea de qué sucedió… me pregunto que estarán haciendo las demás ¿se habrán dado cuenta que desaparecí? Lo más seguro es que estén preocupadas.

\- Sigo sin tener idea alguna de por qué está pasando esto, lastimosamente no tengo pistas para descubrir, solo puedo ofrecer un hogar temporal hasta que algo suceda, igual estas apariciones son impredecibles, nunca sabes quién puede llegar, quizás y en algún momento tus amigas igual acaben llegando.

\- … No sé si me gustaría eso, aunque la verdad las extraño, no estaría bien que se encuentren en la misma situación, tienen metas a cumplir después de que terminamos nuestra etapa como school idols.

\- Si no mal recuerdo, Nishikino Maki quiere ser doctora y administrar el hospital de su familia, y Minami Kotori desea volverse una diseñadora de ropa.

\- Son buenas metas ¿no? Yo solo deseo seguir el negocio de la panadería de mi madre, a diferencia de todas ellas, mi meta no es tan grande como para que preocupen, incluso Yukiho-chan está avanzando con su grupo con Alisa, tal vez soy la que menos ambición tiene de todas.

\- No digas eso. – Marcus la interrumpió. – No intentes hacer menos tus sueños y metas, el hecho de que quieras continuar con la panadería es una gran meta como los de las demás, ya sabemos muy bien lo mucho que te gusta comer pan ¿no es así? – Honoka miró al suelo, pero ya no en tristeza, sino que en vergüenza. – Así que no digas esas cosas, tus amigas igual deben querer que cumplas tus sueños y seas feliz, lo digo como alguien que las ha observado desde lejos pero sabe muy bien lo que son.

\- … Eso es cierto, no sé por qué pensaba en esas cosas, te lo agradezco.

\- No es nada, en estos momentos eres como una hermana menor que busca consejo, así que no pude evitar ayudarte. – Honoka soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Entonces ¿debería llamarte nii-san?

\- … No lo hagas por favor, se siente muy equivocado. – Dijo el pelinegro con un rostro aburrido, causando que la chica riera más.

\- Eso realmente me ayudó, ahora ya estoy con energías ¿dijiste que podía ver cualquier cosa para mi habitación?

\- Obvio, lo anuncié, así que, si ves algo que te interesa, puedes llamarme sin más y lo tendrás.

\- Bien. – Honoka ya fue a ver las tiendas, antes de eso se dio la vuelta para ver al pelinegro una vez más. – Siento que todo será divertido.

\- Así será. – De esa forma ella se fue para ver lo que quiera, Marcus tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. – Hago muy bien en aguantar, realmente que ser fan de Love Live y tener a Honoka en frente no es nada fácil…

* * *

Cada uno de ellos tenía sus preferencias, algo que Marcus notó al momento de ser llamado en cada ocasión, quien abusó mayormente fue Izayoi que observaba muebles que le eran interesantes, e incluso casi que entraba a ciertas tiendas "prohibidas" por lo que tuvo que detenerlo, en cambio las chicas fueron mucho más recatadas y escogían cosas humildes, incluso muebles bonitos como un tocador en el caso de Kotonoha, mientras que Medaka quiso ir por un escritorio, extrañaba un poco la sensación de su sala del consejo y le pidió eso.

\- Aquí tiene. – Hizo entrega de la tarjeta que pasen el dinero, por atrás la chica de cabellos azulados esperaba. - ¿No buscas nada más?

\- Para nada, puede que esté en otro lugar, pero no dejo de ser presidenta.

\- Aunque no hay ningún trabajo o asunto que puedas tratar.

\- Eso es verdad… - El pelinegro no tenía razón para negarse, si eso le hacía sentirse mejor. – Por si acaso ¿podrías decirme que sucederá después en mi historia? – Al escuchar eso, Marcus levantó una ceja.

\- Así que deseas spoiler… podría decirte, pero no lo considero correcto, deberás quedarte con las ganas.

\- No seas malo, me gustaría averiguar si venceré al idiota y otros acontecimientos, sobre todo me gustaría conocer el crecimiento de Zenkichi, por favor. – Intentó convencerlo de alguna forma, para su mala suerte, Marcus era inmune.

\- Puede que en tu academia seas popular y querida, pero no tienes poder aquí, conozco todas las mañas posibles. – Al final, ella solo soltó un suspiro.

\- Por lo menos lo intenté… supongo que es lo mejor, no sería divertido si conociera todo lo que va a pasarme, eso es parte de la sensación de aventura.

\- En eso tienes razón… bueno, solo te diré una cosa. – Volteó a verla – Vas a ser derrotada por la persona más inesperada que conozcas. – Al escuchar eso, llamó un poco la atención de Medaka.

\- ¿Inesperada? Bueno, no es que sepa de nadie más ¿no podrías darme otra pista? ¿Si es alguien de Thirteen Party? O ¿Acaso es el idiota? Por favor, dime que no es él.

\- Mis labios están sellados ahora, suerte encontrándolo. – Después de que le devolvieron su tarjeta, se alejó mientras Medaka continuaba reclamándole.

Una vez terminó su asunto ahí, ahora Yami fue quien se le acercó, no dijo nada más, solo le fue señalando para ir a un lugar, una tienda de electrónicos, eso llamó un poco la atención del joven.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? – Preguntó, Yami no es precisamente alguien que use muchos aparatos más allá de lo que tiene de su trabajo como caza recompensas.

\- … Eso, una máquina para hacer taiyaki. – Abrió los ojos al observar, efectivamente una máquina de taiyaki estaba en venta, en un apartado de productos importados, no se imaginaba que algo así estuviera siendo vendido en ese lugar.

\- … Ok, nuevamente la lógica de anime ha invadido este lugar… ¿quieres eso realmente? No es que tu o yo sepamos cómo preparar, tampoco si podemos conseguir ingredientes.

\- Me gustaría comer, si es posible…

\- Bueno…

\- ¿Ven algo? – De improviso, Medaka llegó y observó a los dos, después la máquina. – Oh, ya veo, así que igual venden para hacer Taiyaki. Si no tienen problemas, se preparar por si quieren comer.

\- No podía esperar nada más de la estudiante perfecta, o dicho en japones, sasuga Medaka-san. Bueno Yami, podría comprarla y entonces que ella haga Taiyaki ¿te parece? – La rubia asintió con la cabeza. – Pues está decidido. – Sacó tarjeta y de esa forma un nuevo electrodoméstico singular se unió a ellos.

Todos vieron lo que querían, aquello le costó unos cuantos millones del dinero total, aunque tampoco parecía una gran pérdida, por unos segundos Marcus se sorprendió de tener la mentalidad de millonario. Ya camiones de carga llevarían todas las compras, podía estar tranquilo de que todo resultó bien al final.

* * *

Domingo, Marcus había estado en el jardín regando las plantas, el sol brillaba en lo más alto, era un buen día como se esperaba. Una vez terminó, entró para secarse con una toalla, ya estaba por pasar a la sala.

\- ¿Uh? – Recordó que puso un aparador de zapatos en la entrada, ahí se encontraban justo los de todos los inquilinos de la mansión. - … Es cierto. – Se quitó sus zapatos y los puso con el resto, ya así para ponerse unas pantuflas. – Se me olvida esa costumbre de los japoneses.

Una vez terminó, entró a la sala, solo estaban unos cuantos, Izayoi jugaba videojuegos, Honoka estaba navegando por internet en la laptop y Yumeko estaba jugando cartas con Medaka.

\- Buenas. – Saludó, el resto hizo lo mismo, pasó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para tomar agua. – Realmente hace calor afuera, ya se nota que estamos entrando en primavera.

\- Ey Marcus-san. – Escuchó que Honoka le estaba llamando, se acercó para ver lo que necesitaba. – Estuve revisando en internet sobre μ's, no pensé que hubiera tantas cosas de nosotras, bueno, yo no estoy ahí… pero sí que estoy sorprendida.

\- Es obvio, ustedes fueron un grupo que realmente marcó una época, no solo donde ustedes, igual para nosotros, incluso hasta la fecha siguen teniendo fans muy dedicados que escuchan sus canciones. – Escuchar sobre eso apenó un poco a la ex líder.

\- Bueno… es algo vergonzoso, no solo ser observadas ahí, también acá… por lo menos me alegra que μ's siga estando en los corazones de las personas.

\- Bueno, para ti fue solo unos días desde que se separaron, para nosotros son años, pero lo bueno nunca se olvida y realmente, tú y tus amigas consiguieron mucho más de lo que podían haber pensado. – Honoka no hizo más que poner una gran sonrisa.

\- No solo eso, también ya he conocido esto de los memes, nunca me había dado cuenta de todo lo que hay en internet.

\- La creatividad no tiene límites, ya puedo decirte que eres bienvenida a la era de la información.

\- Eso es algo exagerado… igual ¿Sabes quién es Ricardo Milos? – Eso hizo que Marcus pusiera una mueca de asombro.

\- Oh… bueno, eso ya es muy avanzado para ti, no te recomiendo que lo busques…

\- … Ok… - Por unos segundos puso una mueca de sospecha, decidió olvidar todo y ver otras cosas, Marcus pudo suspirar de alivio.

\- (Eso estuvo cerca… no quiero que su mente se quiebre con memes avanzados… también debería decirle de Dolan) – Una vez terminó de hablar con ella, fue a sentarse al sofá, estaba agotado después de haber acabado con el jardín. – Ahora que me pongo a pensar… culturas distintas…

Él es el único americano entre japoneses, tienen culturas muy distintas y hay algunos gestos que se le hacen algo complicados de cumplir, el ejemplo se observó cuando casi se olvida de quitarse los zapatos en la entrada, otros más es que no agradece por la comida cuando todos se sientan, ni usa honoríficos cuando habla con ellos, tardó un poco en darse cuenta, realmente hay una diferencia entre él y los demás.

\- … Sí que tardé…

\- ¿Pensabas algo? – Izayoi desatendió su juego para observar el pelinegro. – No creo que observarme jugando sea muy interesante.

\- Bueno, existen los youtubers y streamers de twitch pero ese es otro asunto… estaba pensado en las diferencias culturales que hay entre mí y el resto de ustedes, intento acostumbrarme al resto, querer abrazar sus costumbres pero se me olvida.

\- Si hablas acerca de cosas como quitarte los zapatos en la entrada o agradecer por la comida, no hay ningún problema, no eres japonés, así que no considero que sea necesario que lo hagas solo por complacernos.

\- Supongo que es cierto… aunque me gusta el anime, pensé que iba a ser sencillo para mí, pero es más complicado de lo que pensé, no puedo adoptar otra cultura distinta en muy poco tiempo.

Tú eres tú, no tienes que forzarte a ello, prácticamente puedes seguir haciendo las cosas como las conoces, eso no hará que te veamos de menos o algo por el estilo.

\- Bueno… eso ayuda, pero igual quiero intentar acostumbrarme, no sé cuánto durará estos tiempos con ustedes, así que me gustaría tener la probada del país oriental o siento que voy a arrepentirme. – Izayoi, ya hizo más que sonreír al escucharlo.

\- La sangre otaku hierve ¿no es así? Bueno, da un poco de tiempo, tal vez y cuando menos lo esperes todo eso será tan cotidiano para ti como cualquier otra cosa.

\- Eso es verdad…

Un tiempo después, Kotonoha entró, acercándose a Marcus.

\- Esto… Marcus-kun… quisiera pedirte algo. – El llamado enarcó una ceja al ver a la pelinegra. – Bueno, no sé si sea posible, pero… ¿podrías ver si puedes conseguir arroz o miso?

\- … Bueno, eso será un poco complicado. – Se levantó para tener una mejor posición y hablar con ella. – Ya ves que ciertas especias e ingredientes no son sencillos de obtener, según sé, el arroz, mayormente nuestros vecinos de abajo, ósea México, son quienes consumen más arroz, pero aquí no es que se coma mucho, incluso los acompañamientos que se prefieren son más como puré de papa o cremas por decir, en cuanto al miso, eso sí que está más difícil, ni hablemos del curry, puede que Estados Unidos tenga múltiples nacionalidades, pero tampoco tenemos todo.

\- … Es una lástima, porque si me encantaría al menos comer algo japonés, y creo que lo único que venden así es sushi.

\- Puedes culpar a las propagandas que solo explotan lo más significativo de ciertos lugares… haré un esfuerzo e intentaré buscar por todo eso, creo que el arroz será más sencillo de encontrar, pero no será el mismo que conoces, así que hacer bolas de arroz será algo complicado.

\- No importa, aprecio que te tomes la molestia de buscar por un capricho mío, no sé cómo pagártelo.

\- Bueno, lo he dicho mil veces, haré lo mejor para que se sientan cómodos aquí. – Sonrió a la pelinegra, esta hizo lo mismo.

\- Estaré esperando por si lo consigues. – Después de eso se despidió, Marcus se puso a pensar que realmente podían estar extrañando algo de su país, quería hacer algo por ello.

\- (Ya lo pensaré… quizás si tenga algo…)

* * *

 **Ok, acaso es que llegará a acostumbrarse? Parece que tiene algo en mente y puede suceder, pues para el siguiente cap se verá algo de ese plan, así que esperen lo que sigue, saludos.**


	10. La sorpresa

Marcus tenía cosas planeadas, después de mucho pensar anteriormente sobre algo que pudiera darle a ellos, se le terminó ocurriendo algo, ahora tenía que moverse si hacer mucho ruido para que lo descubrieran. Inicios de abril, otro mes ha llegado, ya casi ha cumplido uno desde el primero personaje que fue Yami llegó, y entonces han aparecido más, como seguramente han de extrañar ciertas cosas de Japón, ha empezado a buscar para conseguirlo. En ese momento se encontraba revisando su ordenador sin que nadie lo observara, lo bueno era que se dispersaban por distintos lugares, lo que le ayudaba a tener cierta privacidad.

\- (Momentos como estos son los que debo de aprovechar) – Comenzó a navegar por páginas de compras en línea, buscando productos específicos. – (Como guardián y anfitrión es lo menos que puedo hacer… que ellos estén felices es lo que más quiero en este momento) – En ese momento Medaka estaba atrás de él imitando la misma pose. - ¿Qué haces?

\- Parecía que revisabas algo interesante, así que vine a echar un vistazo. – Para su buena suerte, Marcus cerró la página al momento que supo de la presencia de la peliazul - ¿Por qué la cerraste?

\- Ya no tenía nada más que ver, lo cual me recuerda, no deberías aparecer de esa forma, le puedes sacar el susto a alguien débil de corazón.

\- No tengo nada que decir contra eso, pero sí de actividades sospechosas hablas, lo que acabas de hacer puede ser calificado de esa forma ¿realmente no era nada importante? O estás buscando esconder algo.

\- Que ganaría escondiendo algo, solo hasta hace un momento estaba ocupado realizando trabajos de mi universidad, no es nada que puedas entender. – Al escuchar eso, Medaka agudizó los ojos.

\- … Oh ¿realmente piensas que no puedo entender lo que estudias?

\- Aún estás empezando el instituto, lo que yo estudio son matemáticas avanzadas, obviamente hay una gran diferencia de conocimientos, no importa lo buena que seas. – Ya eso era algo que ella no podía ignorar, se sentó de forma pesada en la mesa.

\- No es algo que puedo ignorar, dame uno de tus libros, ya verás cómo entiendo todo para que te tragues tus palabras.

\- … Ok, si es lo que quieres. – Fue a buscar uno de los tantos libros que tiene, agarrando uno. – Bueno, esto debería ser poco complicado, el cálculo diferencial debería ser un poco más sencillo, solo hasta que llegues a la parte de las derivadas, puede costarte trabajo.

\- Está bien, solo no llores cuando veas que soy tan inteligente para estar a tu nivel. – Con eso, ella se puso a trabajar en leer y hacer ejercicios, Marcus pudo sentirse tranquilo.

\- (Eso funcionó, debo ser un poco más cuidadoso)

* * *

\- Me iré a estudiar a la biblioteca de mi universidad, nos vemos. – Marcus anunció su salida de la mansión para irse a otro lado, es algo que sería muy común, pero ciertos detalles no pasaron desapercibidos. Una vez el ruido de su camioneta estaba lejos, el resto ya pudo hablar.

\- Parece que ya se fue. – Ahí estaban Izayoi, Medaka, Kotonoha y Yumeko. – Es totalmente obvio que esconde algo.

\- Cuando le dije sobre eso ayer, me evadió retándome con ese libro, aunque igual pude terminarlo, es frustrante. – Medaka se quejaba por ello, Kotonoha reía nerviosamente.

\- Bueno, seguro tiene sus razones, igual toda persona necesita privacidad. – Kotonoha quería defenderlo pero el resto no estaba muy convencido, Yumeko soltó su característica risa.

\- Yo conozco muy bien cuando alguien esconde algo, y puedo asegurar que Marcus-san tiene algo que no quiere que sepamos.

\- Eso es prueba más que suficiente, deberíamos investigar. – Exclamó Izayoi como el líder, en ese momento Honoka se presentó.

\- Whassup my homies. – Con esa presentación, todos la observaron. - ¿Qué? Es algo que leí en internet, un personaje llamado Marie Antoniette de un juego de celular dice eso.

\- … Dejando de lado eso, tenemos que saber lo que Marcus está escondiendo de nosotros, quizás revistas sucias. – Una risa malvada por parte del rubio no les dio buen augurio a las chicas.

\- Marcus-san no parece ese tipo de personas, quizás es algo más normal y muy importante. – Kontonoha no quería que fuera algo así por parte del americano.

\- ¿Descubrir secretos? Eso parece divertido, estoy dentro. – Anunció Honoka.

\- Pues bien, ya somos varios, tenemos que saber, así que alguien tiene que seguirlo ¿Quién se ofrece? – En ese momento Medaka rio confiada.

\- Durante mis tiempos libres he estado recorriendo la ciudad, por lo cual ya me conozco todo San Diego, incluso su universidad.

\- Entonces podemos confiar en ti para vigilarlo. – Izayoi y Medaka chocaron puños, entonces ella se dirigió a la entrada.

\- Pues me voy, deséenme suerte. – De esa forma activó god of war y usando Kurokami Phantom, se fue a gran velocidad.

\- Ok Marcus, lo que sea que estés escondiendo, lo descubriré y entonces deberás compartir conmigo tus revistas muajajajaja. – Mientras Izayoi reía de forma malvada, Kotonoha estaba algo preocupada.

\- Solo espero que al final no se termine molestando.

\- No pasará nada, después de todo él tiene el poder de dios y el anime de su lado. – Expresó Honoka confiada, aunque la pelinegra no entendió nada.

Mientras tanto, Medaka estaba en su búsqueda por Marcus, el primer sitio a buscar es justo en su universidad, mientras corría velozmente sin que nadie pudiera verla, empezó a buscar.

\- Si no se encuentra ahí, entonces mis sospechas estarán en lo cierto, no creo que tenga nada que escondernos, pero ya que está tan empeñado en hacerlo, debo descubrir que es. – Llegó a su universidad, se detuvo en una parte donde no la vieran para volver a la normalidad, se encontraba en la entrada. – Así que aquí estudia… - Observó a varios estudiantes caminando por ahí, algunos relajándose y otros cambiando de salones. – El ambiente escolar me agrada. Seguramente cuando entre también me postule para ser presidenta del consejo.

\- ¿Ya viste a esa chica? No está nada mal.

\- Una hermosura aquí y yo muy poco tiempo.

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, Medaka llamaba mucho la atención de por sí, aunque ella no les hizo caso. Se adentró para buscar por Marcus si realmente estaba ahí estudiando.

\- La biblioteca…

\- Hola bombón. – La llamaron de atrás, volteó a ver para encontrarse con un grupo de estudiantes, por el aspecto de playeras holgadas, pañoletas y pantalones de mezclilla sueltos, tenían toda la pinta de maleantes. – Que es lo que busca una señorita en un sitio como este.

\- Si me disculpan, no tengo tiempo para distraerme, ando buscando a alguien. – Ya estaba por irse, en ese momento un par se metió en su camino.

\- Oye, no hay tanto apuro, si quieres puedo darte indicaciones. – Aquel joven creía que lo tenía, pero Medaka no mostraba ninguna emoción, sinceramente, ella quería suspirar.

\- (Así que esto es una situación cliché como las que Marcus se queja tanto… ya empiezo a entenderlo) Realmente no deseo perder el tiempo, debo irme.

\- Oye, espera un… - Cuando uno de los hombres quiso sujetarla, ella se adelantó, apretando con fuerza la muñeca del chico que quiso agarrarle, este comenzó a expresar dolor en su rostro. - ¡Oye, eso me duele!

\- Ya se los dije, tengo que irme, así que déjenme en paz.

\- ¡Está bien, suéltame ahora! – Le hizo caso, soltó al chic el cual se sujetaba la zona dañada. – Maldición, vámonos, esta gorila es peligrosa. – El grupo se fue ya dejando a Medaka sola.

\- Sea en Japón o aquí, hay gente que siempre existirá… veamos. – Se movió hacia la biblioteca para buscar a Marcus, no tardó mucho en llegar, revisando por encima para ver si lo puede ver. - … No parece estar aquí… entonces es cierto… algo esconde…

Decidió ya irse de ahí, ahora le tocaba recorrer la ciudad para poder buscarlo, tampoco es que pudiera esconderse totalmente por el asunto que tiene a espaldas del resto. Se movía velozmente mientras veía todo fotograma por fotograma para encontrarlo, en cada rincón que se le pudiera hacer posible que pueda estar.

Estaba ya por donde estaba su casa, cuando de repente captó algo por ahí, deteniéndose por completo. Se acercó poco a poco para revisar por la ventana sin que la vieran de alguna forma, así pudo observar a Marcus que estaba hablando de algo con su madre.

\- (Ahí está… aunque no veo nada sospechoso, pero…) – Siguió observando por si surgía algo, intentó abrir la ventana un poco para escuchar la conversación.

\- Entonces llegará aquí, para que estés pendiente. – le dijo Marcus a su madre, esta asintió.

\- Ok, es para tus amigos ¿no es así?

\- Si, aunque no quiero que se enteren, es algo importante que estoy preparando y sería algo malo que lo descubran, solo espero que les encante.

\- Bien, por cualquier cosa te llamaré para cuando venga.

\- Excelente, ojalá les guste, he trabajado por esto.

\- ¿Es algo bueno?

\- Si, lo más seguro es que les guste, sobre todo creo que Izayoi lo disfrutará. – Después de eso, Medaka ya decidió irse, obtuvo algo de información, ahora tenía que reportarlo con el resto, ya algo de eso le daba algo de curiosidad.

* * *

\- ¡Lo sabía, son revistas! – A pesar de exclamar así, Izayoi parecía alegre, Medaka ya reportó lo que escuchó de parte de Marcus, Kotonoha seguía sin creer que fuera algo así.

\- Tampoco podemos estar seguro ¿cierto? Lo más fácil sería preguntarle.

\- Si es que quiere responder. – Honoka no pensaba del mismo modo, aunque igual quería creer en él. – No lo conozco mucho, pero se ve como alguien muy respetuoso, ni yo podría imaginarme que tenga ese tipo de afición.

\- Bueno, es hombre, quizás es algo que se mantenga oculto.

\- De ser así, se entiende que diga que me gustaría, pienso lo mismo. – Dijo Izayoi orgulloso, nadie le hizo caso.

\- Bien, si nadie más lo hará, le preguntaré, tengo muchas formas de hacerlo. – Yumeko se veía algo ansiosa por ello, ya de por sí se sabía que no iba a ser nada bueno.

Un rato pasó cuando Marcus regresó, estaba cansado después de todo el pendiente que tenía, solo quería descansar.

\- Bienvenido. – Fue recibido por Yumeko con su habitual sonrisa, al pelinegro le parecía algo inusual de ella que actuara así.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Nada en especial, solo quería ser amable, vivimos bajo el mismo techo así que es lo normal. – Marcus se quedó callado por unos segundos, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Ok… como no es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado y mayormente siempre regresaba solo a mi casa, es algo reconfortante.

\- Es bueno saber eso… ahora, sentí algo de curiosidad respecto a que salieras solo ¿hiciste algo en especial? – Yumeko pensó que con eso podría observar algún tipo de reacción en Marcus, este se mantuvo tranquilo.

\- … Ya lo había anunciado antes, fui a estudiar, necesitaba un mejor sitio para concentrarme en mis trabajos.

\- Sabemos eso, pero ¿realmente no tenías otro pendiente? Como buscar algo por el estilo.

\- ¿Qué tiene de interesante saber lo que hago? Supongo que los días son demasiado tranquilos para ti que vivías de apuestas peligrosas y…

\- No intentes evadir la pregunta. – Yumeko se acercó peligrosamente hacia él, a punto de acorralarlo. – Yo y los demás ya hemos sospechado que nos escondes algo, solo queremos saber si es algo indecente, no tengas miedo en decirlo.

\- … - Marcus al final solo soltó un suspiro, en ese momento, y antes de que Yumeko pudiera darse cuenta, se había echado a correr.

\- ¡Está huyendo! – El resto que observaba por detrás se sorprendió por el acto del pelinegro, Izayoi no iba a dejarlo así. – Muy bien, si quieres hacerlo por las malas, así será. – Él, junto a Medaka comenzaron a perseguirlo, Kotonoha no sabía que pensar, y Honoka se limitaba a cantar Deja Vu al verlos correr.

\- (Supongo que me moví muy cautelosamente) – Marcus estaba corriendo ya por el jardín de la mansión, evadiendo las plantas que tanto ha cuidado. – Esto es malo.

\- ¡Marcus-san, no puedes huir para siempre! – Escuchó la voz de Medaka muy cerca, esa era señal para apurarse, sabiendo lo veloz que es, no podía perder el tiempo.

\- (Un sitio para esconderme) – Llegó hasta el cobertizo donde se guardan las herramientas, lo abrió rápido para meterse y cerrar, esperando que no le encontraran. Solo pudo escuchar pasos en ese momento y las voces que lo nombraban, ya una vez sintió que se alejaban, pudo estar relajado. – (Eso estuvo cerca… si me hubieran descubierto, la sorpresa estaría arruinada) – Su celular comenzó a vibrar, un mensaje le había llegado, lo abrió para verlo. – (… ya está aquí)

Sonrió al ver ese mensaje, para ese entonces ya debieron haberse rendido, lo cual le sorprende que pudiera pasar escondido lejos de esos, nuevamente la lógica de anime actúa a su favor.

\- (Todo estará listo para mañana… solo debo hacer algo más)

* * *

Izayoi, Yami y Kotonoha estaban afuera por sus trabajos, solo Honoka y Yumeko seguían y Marcus debía sacarlas de algún modo, para conseguirlo, les dejó una nota con 200 dólares para cada una.

\- Pueden aprovechar para comprar algo, así que pueden salir el día de hoy… eso dice la nota. – Leyó Honoka, Yumeko se veía complacida al agarrar el dinero.

\- Ya veo… entonces no perderé el tiempo, hay otro sitio que tengo en mente para hoy. – Una vez dijo eso, salió de la mansión, quedando solo la idol.

\- Que puedo hacer… ya he revisado muchos memes en internet, creo que habrá alguna tienda con productos de ese tipo… iré a ver. – De esa forma, igualmente salió. Marcus, que estaba escondido hasta el momento, les vio salir, ya finalmente estaba solo.

\- … Hora de preparar todo.

Pasaron las horas, ya los que trabajaban salieron, Yami llevaba a Kotonoha e Izayoi de vuelta volando, la pelinegra no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Marcus estaba guardando, no quería creer que es algo malo o pervertido como afirma Izayoi, solo quería saber de qué se trata.

\- Esta ocasión si le sacaré información y me dirá sobre esas revistas. – Izayoi se veía ansioso golpeando la palma de su mano con el puño.

\- Sobre eso… ya verán. – Habló Yami, sorprendiendo a los dos.

\- ¿Sabes que esconde? – Preguntó el rubio, ella afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Me lo dijo hace dos días… porque sabe que no diría nada… - Sacarle información a ella tampoco era posible, así que solo quedaba por esperar a saber.

Una vez llegaron, ahí estaban las otras dos afuera de la mansión, esperando por algo.

\- ¿Qué hacen afuera? – Preguntó Kotonoha, las otras dos tampoco es que tuvieran mucha idea.

\- Marcus-san nos dijo que esperemos aquí, no sabemos que tiene planeado.

\- Es obvio que será lo que tanto guardaba, así que era para nosotros. – Pensó Medaka, Izayoi ya estaba que se frotaba las manos por esas revistas pervertidas que tenía en mente. En ese momento el pelinegro salió.

\- Ya están aquí… bien, no pude guardar el hecho de que hacía algo a espaldas de ustedes, ya puedo decir que terminé de buscarlo todo, pueden entrar.

\- ¡Ahí voy! – Izayoi se adelantó al resto, saltando frente a la puerta. - ¡Vengan mis revistas!

El panorama fue muy distinto a lo que él esperaba, lo que había enfrente no eran revistas para adultos que tanto decía, sino que se encontraba con una mesa llena de múltiples platillos, bolas de arroz, una gran olla con sopa y a los lados habían yukatas, el resto entró para observar.

Esto… - Kotonoha observó sorprendida aquello, Marcus sonrió.

\- Sé muy bien acerca de la falta de presencia japonesa aquí, por lo que me encargué de buscar en muchos lados, internet y otras tiendas un poco más desconocidas, gracias a eso pude dar con arroz para hacer onigiri e incluso miso, también especias para hacer ramen, las yukatas las pedí por Amazon desde Japón.

\- … Así que era esto. – Medaka se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo. – Ha de ser una sorpresa entonces.

\- Ese era el plan inicial, igual sospechaban algo, pero lo primordial se cumplió.

\- … ¿Fue porque dije acerca de que no había miso o arroz? – Preguntó Kotonoha.

\- Eso fue en parte, más que nada quería hacer algo por ustedes como anfitrión y guardián, y esto fue lo que mejor se me ocurrió.

\- … Tampoco es que tuvieras que tomarte tantas molestias, igual fue un bonito detalle. – Comentó Yumeko observando todo – Por cierto ¿Cómo hiciste la comida?

\- Eso… mi madre me ayudó, ella se tomó las molestias de leer como se hace y entre los dos lo hicimos aquí, claro que ella se fue antes por trabajo pero pude termine todo lo menor después.

\- Pues se lo debemos agradecer. – Honoka ya estaba tocando la comida, sujetando dos bolas de arroz. – A Hanayo-chan le gustaría comer esto.

\- Por supuesto, lo hice por ustedes, así que comamos.

Todos comenzaron a comer, Marcus estaba alegre de que su plan haya resultado, incluso las chicas se pusieron las yukatas después, a lo cual Izayoi dio el visto bueno de que se veían hermosas. El pelinegro se sentía satisfecho con lo que consiguió, realmente quería hacer todo lo posible porque disfruten su estadía en lo que busca una forma de regresarlos, él se propondría a conseguirlo.

* * *

 **Bien, otro cap y Marcus sigue complaciendo a sus invitados jaja, bueno, ya cambiaré los géneros del fic por el momento, esta parte Slice of Life seguirá por un buen rato, ya luego verán algo emocionante pero faltará para eso. Para el siguiente cap ya nuevos personajes llegarán ¿quienes serán? Solo puedo decir que 9 personas harán su aparición en las luces nocturnas de la ciudad, esperen al siguiente cap. Saludos.**


	11. Diversión nocturna

Cayó la noche en la mansión, Marcus y Honoka estaban sentados uno frente al otro, el pelinegro mantenía los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos mientras su compañera se veía en exceso nerviosa, tragando saliva, algo se estaba llevando a cabo entre ellos por la seriedad en el rostro del americano, mientras que la idol esperaba con impaciencia lo que estaba a punto de venir.

\- … - No había expresión alguna en el rostro del joven, como si estuviera meditando profundamente algo, luego de un par de segundo abrió los ojos, Honoka se sorprendió un poco. – Ok… es hora de ver lo que tienes… ¡Vaquero gritando!

\- ¡Big Enough!

\- Shrek is love.

\- Shrek is life.

\- Literally me.

\- Es el stand de Daffy Duck.

\- Y su enemigo es.

\- Tom, quien tiene el stand "One more time"

\- Fenomeno de twitch que recopiló más de un millón de jugadores.

\- Twitch plays pokemon.

\- y ¿Qué se originó de ese fenómeno?

\- Un lore completo basado en la aventura de red, además de la creación de una religión que gira alrededor de del fósil hélix, el cual su dios es llamado lord hélix, su profeta es bird jesus y todo el equipo completo son dioses.

\- Uno de los miembros más destacados del equipo y su hazaña.

\- ATV, también apodado como el Dragon Slayer por haber derrotado un dragonite con solo leech.

Marcus se quedó callado por unos segundos cuando ya puso una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, se le observaba satisfecho, Honoka pudo alegrarse.

\- Nunca jamás en mi vida he encontrado a alguien que pudiera conocer tanta basura de internet, lo lograste, sabes bastante de memes.

\- ¡Genial! – Chocó palmas con el pelinegro.

\- Si tus amigas me vieran ahora mismo por lo que has aprendido, estoy seguro que algunas me reclamarían.

\- Podría pensar eso de Umi-chan, pero fue algo que quise aprender.

\- Y realmente has progresado joven aprendiz, espero más de ti en el futuro.

\- No lo decepcionaré sensei. – Agachó la cabeza, ya una vez dejaron todo el juego de lado, Marcus se relajó. – No ha sucedido nada más desde entonces.

\- Sinceramente, no entiendo nada como es que opera esto, me tomo a veces momentos para pensar en la forma de resolver este asunto, batallar contra la nula información que hay sobre el fenómeno, realmente no tiene sentido.

\- Bueno, desde un inicio no lo ha tenido desde que estemos aquí… - Aclaró Honoka con un gotón en la cabeza.

\- Hay bastante sin explicar, ni siquiera como fue que empezó todo esto, si hay alguien detrás o es un fenómeno natural lo cual dudo, hay demasiados huecos que sinceramente no sé dónde empezar.

\- … Bueno, no se me da bien pensar demasiado, igual son cosas que no entiendo, pero seguro que podrás descubrirlo, confío en qué lo harás. – Marcus sonrió al escucharla.

\- Agradezco bastante, normalmente uno diría que no pongas demasiadas esperanzas en mí, pero es un trabajo que me impuse como guardián, debo cumplirlo como sea.

Ya habían cenado, de ahí que solo ellos dos se encuentren, no había mucho que hacer cuando ya es de noche, solo porque el pelinegro no estaba cansado, se mantenía despierto al igual que Honoka.

\- Por cierto, he averiguado que μ's no es el único grupo. – El pelinegro levantó una ceja al escucharla hablar, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a descubrirlas.

\- Entonces ya sabes de aquors. – Honoka asintió. – Ha de ser raro que un nuevo grupo de chicas totalmente distintas sean las sucesoras espirituales.

\- No pienso eso, he visto unos videos de ellas y me parecen muy lindas, tienen buenas canciones, aunque si siento un poco que se parece a μ's en algunas cosas, pero puedo asegurar que tienen su propio aire, lo veo en el rostro de su líder, ella realmente ama ser idol como yo.

\- Sería interesante que pudieran encontrarse contigo, tal vez podrías aconsejarles algunas cosas, lo bueno es que siguen en activo por lo que en algún momento podrás escuchar de ellas si regresas a tu mundo, no están muy separados.

\- Si me encantaría, tal vez las demás igual quieran saber, al menos me alegra saber que μ's ha llegado a los corazones de otras que quieren seguir este camino.

\- Ustedes ya son una leyenda, ellas empezaron hace no más de tres años pero ya llevan un largo camino recorrido, puedo decir por lo que su líder, Takami Chika, ha dicho, ustedes si han sido una gran influencia para ellas, pero no quieren seguir exactamente sus mismos pasos, ha hecho su propio camino por su cuenta y eso ha conseguido que llamen la atención.

\- No sigas, eso hace que realmente quiera hablar con ellas, cualquiera que sienta la misma pasión, me gustaría que podamos ser amigas.

\- Puede ser posible… puede serlo… - En ese momento vieron a Yami caminar por ahí, ella tampoco parecía estar en su habitación. – Yami ¿necesitas algo?

\- Bueno… la verdad es que ha sucedido otra vez… nuevas presencias. – Marcus levantó la ceja, que justamente nuevos personajes aparecieran y a esas horas de la noche. – No solo eso… son múltiples en esta ocasión, siento nueve.

\- ¿Nueve? Eso ya es demasiado, pero no puedo ignorarlo. – Volteó a ver a Honoka. – Parece que el deber no conoce horarios, por lo que tengo que ir.

\- Ok, yo quisiera, pero es tarde, además las calles deben ser peligrosas de noche ¿no? – Preguntó Honoka, Marcus asintió.

\- Yo igual pienso lo mismo, por lo que Yami y yo iremos solos. – Por alguna razón Marcus estaba sonriendo gratamente, algo que llamó la atención de la chica de cabellos anaranjados.

\- ¿Por qué la sonrisa?

\- Parece que se me nota. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Resulta que aquí en San Diego, la vida nocturna es bastante movida, como es una ciudad que vive mayormente de los turistas, no es raro encontrar discotecas, bares y otros sitios abiertos solo en la noche, resulta que siempre he querido ir a esos sitios pero no encontraba la oportunidad de hacerlo.

\- Dirás, no tenías una excusa. – Habló Honoka, siendo ignorado por Marcus.

\- He esperado porque llegara el momento y se ha presentado, lo bueno es que tengo el atuendo correcto para esta ocasión. – Antes de que le dijeran algo más, se fue corriendo directo a su habitación, dejando solo a las dos chicas.

\- … Se veía muy emocionado por esto… jeje…

Unos minutos después pudieron ver a Marcus bajando por las escaleras, lo que llamaba la atención de él era el atuendo que llevaba puesto, una chaqueta de cuero negra, llevando debajo una playera blanca, pantalones vaqueros, lentes de sol puestos aunque todo estaba a oscuras, se había peinado de tal forma que su cabello estaba vertical y botas igualmente negras.

\- Estoy listo. – Sonrió, se pudo observar sus dientes brillantes, las dos chicas no sabían que decir.

\- Esto… estás muy a la onda vaselina.

\- Sé que las dejé sin habla, la verdad es que es un capricho mío que siempre quise hacer, cualquier critica la acepto. – Ninguna dijo nada, había bastante de equivocado en el atuendo de Marcus, solo por respeto a él, se quedaron calladas. – Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos Yami, nuestros nuevos inquilinos nos esperan… de noche… - Fue hacia la puerta para salir acompañado de la rubia, Honoka solo les vio irse.

\- Suerte que los otros están descansando ya.

Marcus se subió a la camioneta con Yami a su lado, ajustó el espejo lateral para verse, sonriendo totalmente con los lentes de sol.

 _Reproduciendo: Hard-Fi – Give it Up_

\- Es hora de que los adultos nos divirtamos. – Comenzó a manejar con dirección a la ciudad, totalmente ansioso de disfrutar la vida nocturna de San Diego, y conocer a estos nuevos personajes recién llegados.

* * *

San Diego disfruta de muchos establecimientos abiertos durante la noche, no es de extrañar el hecho de que muchos universitarios y turistas quieran pasar todo el día divirtiéndose y la noche no está exenta de ello, por lo que muchas discotecas, antros y otros establecimientos dirigidos hacia el entretenimiento se encuentren abiertos, justo en esas calles con distintas personas caminando, se encuentra un grupo de chicas que no iban con el ambiente, portando uniformes escolares, se encontraban totalmente confundidas acerca de cómo llegaron ahí y como es que se hizo de noche tan de repente.

\- … ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? – Habló una de ellas, de largo cabello rojizo y ojos color miel, se notaba visiblemente nerviosa.

\- ¿No estamos soñando? Creo que pudimos quedarnos dormidas en la sala del club. – Habló otra, de cabello castaño.

\- Jujuju… parece que están perdidas, esto es obra de los señores del inframundo, parece que finalmente se han dado cuenta de que el ángel caído estaba viviendo en el mundo mortal, han llegado para llevarme de vuelta a donde pertenezco. – Exclamó una tercera, de cabello verde oscuro que extendía las manos al cielo.

\- … Dejando de lado aquello, esto realmente es una situación muy fantástica. – Comentó una cuarta de cabello negro y ojos verdes, la sujetaba una chica de cabello rojizo con coletas.

\- Supongo que algo es seguro… no estamos en Uchiura.

 _Takami Chika, Watanabe You, Sakurauchi Riko, Kunikida Hanamaru, Kurozawa Ruby, Tsushima Yoshiko, Kurozawa Dia, Ohara Mari y Matsuura Kanan._

 _Anime: Love Live! Sunshine!_

\- Tengo miedo onee-chan… - Ruby abrazaba con fuerza a su hermana la cual acariciaba su pelo.

\- Los letreros están en inglés. – Observó Mari. – Los entiendo muy bien.

\- Entonces ¿estamos en el otro lado del mundo? – Exclamó Dia con sorpresa. – Esto no tiene sentido, quisiera tener una explicación sobre esto.

\- No hay por qué perder la calma Dia, seguro las respuestas llegarán. – Intentó calmarla Kanan.

\- Este no es momento para estar calmada Kanan-san, de un momento para otro aparecimos en esta ciudad, todas debieron verlo, hasta hace un momento estábamos despidiéndonos de la escuela, nosotras tres ya nos graduamos y teníamos que viajar, ahora sucede esto… si pierdo el tren a Tokio, no llegaré a tiempo… - Se sujetó la cabeza en angustia.

Mientras Dia seguía lamentándose, Chika parecía estar observando algo, You le prestó atención, acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Ves algo Chika-chan?

\- … Si esto no es Uchiura… tampoco parece Tokio… ¿realmente estamos en América?

\- I can speak english for you, no se preocupen, puedo manejar la cosa. – Expresó Mari con confianza.

\- Está bien… lo más sensato ahora es dejar que Mari-san hable por nosotras, ya después nos las arreglaremos. – Dia finalmente se calmó, levantándose con ayuda de Kanan.

\- Realmente hay muchos edificios-zura ¿estaremos bien? – Preguntó Hanamaru, Yoshiko comenzó a reír a su lado.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, mientras el ángel caído Yohane esté con ustedes, contarán con la protección del más allá, mis poderes son soberbios.

\- Ni siquiera estamos en algo como el inframundo, tus poderes no servirán aquí Yoshiko-chan.

\- Estoy totalmente segura de que es uno de los pisos profundos del inframundo ¡Y es Yohane!

\- Por ahora deberíamos preguntar a las personas en donde estamos, quizás así podamos ubicarnos un poco. – Sugirió Kanan, era lo mejor. Las nueve chicas comenzaron a caminar, las luces LED de los establecimientos iluminaban por toda la calle y varios universitarios fiesteros caminaban exclamando fuertemente.

\- Toda esta gente parece ser joven ¿Qué acaso no conocen lo que son las horas de sueño? – Reclamó Dia al observarlos, incluso en un lugar con terraza, veían a jóvenes tomando alcohol sin reclamo. – Ciertamente este no es un sitio decente.

\- ¿Ves algún sitio donde podamos preguntar? – Habló Riko cerca de Mari, esta continuaba buscando.

\- Not god, todos estos sitios son puros bares y discotecas, no hay ninguno donde puedan proporcionarnos información.

\- ¿No hay problema en preguntar en uno de esos? Ya que no tenemos otra alternativa. – Sugirió You, Mari lo pensó igualmente.

\- Tienes razón, vamos entonces. – Las chicas se acercaron hacia una entrada de una discoteca, ahí veían a un hombre que caminaba impacientemente de lado a lado. – Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Mari Ohara.

\- … ¿Uh? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – El hombre las observó haciendo un gesto de enojo y levantando la voz, lo cual asustó a algunas. - ¿No ven que estoy esperando a gente? Se supone que las chicas que pedí para actuar llegarían a las 11 en punto pero ya va media hora tarde y no han llegado… maldición… un momento… - El hombre observó a las chicas, estas simplemente pusieron rostros de confusión. – Nueve chicas jóvenes… ¡Deben ser ustedes!

Gritó tan fuerte que las asustó, Ruby se escondió en las espaldas de su hermana.

\- … ¿Qué? – Preguntó Chika confundida.

\- Maldición, las estaba esperando, llegan tarde, debemos preparar todo para su presentación, rápido, apúrense y entren.

\- Un momento señor, creo que está equivocado. – Intentó reclamar Mari, ya hombres habían llegado para empujarlas dentro del establecimiento sin que pudieran decir nada, ya estaban justo tras bambalinas del establecimiento, mucha gente se movía de forma apurada para agilizar las cosas, ellas acabaron justo en los camerinos de aquel lugar.

\- Fabuloso, simplemente fabuloso, ahora no solo estamos en un lugar que no conocemos, ahora también nos han arrastrado aquí para actuar sin nuestro permiso. – Se quejaba Dia.

\- Chika-chan, sería mejor que nos fuéramos de aquí. – Sugirió Riko, pero su amiga no se movía. - ¿Chika-chan?

\- No podemos irnos Riko-chan, ese señor dijo que necesitaba una actuación ¿no? No podemos simplemente abandonarlo.

\- Oye Chika-san, esto realmente no es asunto nuestro, deberías pensar más en nuestra situación en vez de preocuparte por gente que no conocemos. - Se acercó Dia a reclamarle.

\- Dia-chan, solo piensa en la gente que está ahí afuera esperando una presentación, no podemos decepcionarlos solo porque no conocemos este lugar, ellos realmente quieren ver un espectáculo, nosotras podemos dárselo.

\- Pero Chika-san… - Chika comenzó a observarle con ojos de cachorrito, causando que Dia bajara la guardia. – No hagas esa mirada… ¡Está bien! Vamos a hacer una presentación aquí, pero eso será todo. – Chika sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias Dia-chan. – Abrazó a la pelinegra la cual se avergonzó. – Ok chicas, esto es repentino, pero vamos a cantar aquí, ayudaremos al señor y a todos aquí a hacer una gran presentación.

\- Era de esperarse de Chika-chan, no tienes por qué decirlo, todas estamos contigo. – Habló Kanan cruzada de brazos.

\- Realmente… Chika-chan, pensar en hacer una presentación… normalmente me opondría, pero no hay forma de detenerte. – Riko se resignó a la petición de su amiga. – Hagámoslo. – You pasó su mano por encima del hombre de la chica de cabellos rojizo, sorprendiéndola.

\- Ya sabes que te apoyaré en todo Chika-chan, así que vamos a darlo todo.

\- Bueno… ya que todas están emocionadas… yo igual quiero cantar. – Ruby se armó de valor. – Ya verán, vamos a emocionarlos, Ganbaruby.

\- Jujuju… esta es una oportunidad perfecta para el ángel caído Yohane, poder armar su ejército de Little Demons en este lugar, no puedo perder la oportunidad.

\- No puedes estar segura Yoshiko-chan… y si todas desean hacerlo, pues entonces yo igual-zura.

\- Okay, chicas, vamos a darlo todo en esta presentación. – Expresó Mari con emoción.

\- Chicas… bien, debemos decirles acerca de cómo lo haremos, como esta es una discoteca, seguro querrán bailar; Riko-chan ¿podrías encargarte de decirles los arreglos para nuestra canción?

\- Ok Chika-chan, cuenta conmigo. – Riko se separó para buscar al encargado de la música.

\- Muy bien chicas, sé que Aquors ya terminó cuando ganamos el Love Live… pedirles volver a actuar después de habernos separado puede ser egoísta, pero realmente quiero que esta gente se divierta y disfrute, ver sonrisas en sus rostros y que brillen, espero no ser muy molesta para ustedes. – Nadie dijo nada, todas simplemente sonrieron, Chika igual. – Entonces chicas, vamos a alegrar a esas personas… ¡Aquors…!

\- ¡Sunshine!

* * *

Marcus ya estaba en la ciudad, Yami detectaba las señales de los nuevos personajes, señalando justo al sitio donde tenía que ir, el pelinegro mantenía su codo apoyado en la ventana, los lentes de sol puestos, disfrutando de la vida nocturna de la ciudad.

\- Realmente, es justo como lo pensaba, solamente universitarios y turistas disfrutan de los beneficios que puede ofrecer la noche, el día de hoy yo me uniré a estos en una primera vez que será para el recuerdo.

\- Marcus… dobla por ahí. – Señaló Yami, Marcus obedeció, ya se acercaban justo a una discoteca, había gente afuera intentando entrar. – Es ahí.

\- Ya veo… bien, no es un mal comienzo. – Fue para estacionarse, una vez encontró lugar, los dos se bajaron, acercándose justo a la entrada que era vigilada por un cadenero, este se puso delante de ellos.

\- No puede pasar, es acceso limitado. – Fue todo lo que dijo, sin embargo, el pelinegro no estaba preocupado, sacó su billetera para agarrar unos doscientos dólares.

\- Supongo que esta cantidad será suficiente para dejarnos pasar, si no es tanta molestia. – El cadenero observó el dinero, no dijo nada cuando lo agarró y guardó en su bolsillo, en ese momento quitó la cadena.

\- Adelante. – Marcus agradeció mientras los dos entraban a la discoteca. No caminaron mucho para llegar a la sala principal, muchos estudiantes universitarios se encontraban ahí, la música electrónica resonaba en todo el lugar y todos bailaban al ritmo, otros se encontraban sentados en las mesas disfrutando de sus bebidas alcohólicas y platicando. – Esta es la meca de la vida universitaria.

\- Siento que se encuentran ahí atrás. – Señaló justo al escenario, para Marcus no era un lugar de fácil acceso.

\- Parece que harán algún tipo de presentación, es obvio que nuestros nuevos invitados darán el espectáculo.

\- ¿Esperamos entonces? – Preguntó Yami.

\- es lo más obvio, pero podría aprovechar para acercarme durante el acto, solo podré hacerlo si logro sobresalir demasiado.

\- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? – Marcus solo sonrió al escucharla preguntar aquello.

\- … Me volveré la segunda venida del niño ruso de la discoteca.

\- Muy bien señoras y señores, el momento que todos han estado esperando. – Un hombre se paró en el escenario con un micrófono. – Es la hora de nuestra presentación de esta noche, espero que se encuentren listos para bailar con todas sus fuerzas, que estas chicas harán todo lo posible por divertirlos. Denle una bienvenida y aplausos para ¡Aquors!

Las nueve chicas salieron justo al escenario, llevaban un conjunto de vestidos blancos con patrones azules y sombreros del mismo color. Se miraron entre sí sonriendo para después mirar al frente, la música ya estaba por empezar.

 _Reproduciendo: Aquors – Kimi no Hitomi o Meguru Boken (Techno Version)_

Marcus las observó, se sorprendió por el hecho de que eran las chicas de Aquors, más eso no evitó que pusiera una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Esa versión techno tenía ritmos un poco más rápidos, justo para que la gente pudiera bailar, las chicas hacían la misma coreografía solo que con un tempo un poco más acelerado para adecuarse a la pista, el pelinegro estaba sorprendido que pudieran hacer todo eso en un corto margen de tiempo.

\- Muy bien… yo tampoco puedo quedarme atrás. Yami, puedes sentarte y observar, yo me encargaré de todo. – La rubia asintió mientras Marcus iba a la pista de baile con todo el grupo de adolescentes bailando.

Una vez llegado a la pista, comenzó a bailar, él realmente no era alguien que bailara, incluso esa era su primera vez en una disco, pero si algo había aprendido observando videos y memes, es que cualquier baile extraño llama la atención. Comenzó a moverse con velocidad, sus pies y brazos no se detenían, casi que parecían recordar a cierto guardia de seguridad en un partido de béisbol, eran movimientos erráticos pero que llegaba a coordinar bien, eso llamó la atención de algunos jóvenes que comenzaron a observarle, incluso no se pudo evitar que algunas chicas de aquors le observaran.

\- (Bien, estamos llegando a un momento algo lento, niño ruso, Duane, Michael Jackson, tomaré sus movimientos por hoy) – En cierto momento, con sus pies comenzó a deslizarse por la pista sin perder el equilibrio, sus hombros los movía acompañando movimientos que recordaban a la caminata lunar del famoso rey del pop para dar un giro de 180 grados sobre su eje y pararse de puntillas, debido a ello algunos comenzaron a animarlo, incluso los reflectores estaban sobre él.

\- ¡Eso es, adelante muchachos! – Gritó mientras continuaba, aceleró el ritmo haciendo un "orange justice" combinado con giros alrededor de la pista para regresar al hipnótico baile del niño ruso, algunos universitarios chocaron palmas con él.

\- ¡Ese joven tiene el ritmo en su sangre, da un paso adelante al escenario! – Llamó el presentador. Marcus aprovechó el momento, dio un salto justo hacia el escenario, llegando totalmente sin poner sus manos, acto que se llevó aplausos por del público, ahí fue entonces que comenzó a coordinar su baile con el de las chicas de Aquors que le observaban y seguían cantando.

La canción ya estaba en su climax, Marcus quería cerrar con broche de oro. En ese momento comenzó a correr hacia el extremo del escenario, sorprendiendo a las chicas, ahí fue que, apoyando su pie en la columna, se impulsó justo para dar unos giros sobre su propio eje en el aire mientras avanzaba al otro extremo, en un acto parecido a volar para luego aterrizar con su mano sobre su cabeza al momento que la canción terminó.

\- … Bang.

Los gritos eufóricos de los universitarios se escuchaban en todo el sitio, las chicas se quedaron estupefactas por Marcus, a fin de cuentas, él se llevó toda la atención que tenían en un principio.

\- … Parece que ese chico nos ganó. – Comentó You a Chika mientras Marcus saludaba, sin embargo, a ella no le importaba, solamente sonrió.

\- No importa You-chan, todos se divirtieron. – Se sentía satisfecha por conseguir que todos disfrutaran y tuvieran sonrisas brillantes en sus rostros, en ese momento Marcus volteó a verlas.

\- Aquors. – Todas prestaron atención al pelinegro de la chaqueta negra. – Un gusto conocerles, espero puedan permitirme unos minutos para hablar con ustedes, seguro querrán escuchar lo que les tengo que decir.

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – Preguntó Kanan, Marcus sonrió.

\- Es complicado aceptar que están en otro mundo ¿no? – Al escuchar eso, todas se sorprendieron. – Descuiden, una vez salgamos, les explicaré lo que sé. – Después de eso se bajó del escenario, dejándolas con una sensación de incertidumbre. Todas se miraron antes de retirarse de ahí para regresar tras bambalinas, ese chico sabía su situación, así que iban a obtener respuestas de él.

* * *

\- Uff, no puedo creer la cantidad de meme-bailes que hice, Honoka estaría orgullosa de mí. – Marcus se secaba el sudor afuera de la discoteca, Yami ya estaba con él, ambos esperando a que las chicas de Aquors salgan. – Así que Aquors… parece que no es una simple coincidencia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Yami.

\- Hace rato hablaba con Honoka sobre ellas, dijo que quería conocerlas y todo, y ahora se encuentran aquí, sumando el hecho de que es la aparición más grande con nueve personajes al mismo tiempo, justamente tenían que ser ellas, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- Bueno, no es que pueda ser controlado quienes llegan. – Comentó Yami pensando igualmente. – Es extraño…

\- Realmente maldigo nuestra situación de no saber nada, es como tener las manos esposadas… de momento solo podremos seguir como tal, reuniendo a los visitantes y que se queden en la mansión. – Yami asintió.

\- ¡Lamentamos tardar un poco! – Ambos observaron ya a las chicas salir, tenían puestos sus uniformes nuevamente. – Lo siento, es que parece que nos dieron dinero por la presentación.

\- Oh por el amor al caído, esto verde es una bendición. – Exclamaba Yoshiko observando los dólares que llevaba en la mano.

\- Tampoco es para sorprenderse Yoshiko-chan, pero sí que es bastante para unas simples chicas como nosotras. – Comentó Hanamaru.

\- Muy bien, ya estamos aquí, será mejor que expliques todo ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué llegamos aquí? ¿Y quién eres? – Comenzó a preguntar Dia, Marcus hizo gestos con la mano.

\- Tranquila Kurozawa Dia, les diré todo. – La pelinegra se sorprendió que Marcus supiera su nombre. – Las conozco a todas, claro, no es por el hecho de que sean Aquors solamente, ustedes son reconocidas, quizás pensaron que solo en Japón, pero en realidad son famosas mundialmente.

\- ¿Mundialmente? – Exclamaron todas en sorpresa, Marcus asintió.

\- No solo por ello, incluso porque todos conocen su historia, lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a ganar el Love Live, comenzando todo con el hecho de evitar que cierren su escuela, una meta que no consiguieron pero se esforzaron al máximo por ver a las personas felices, hubo problemas entre ustedes, algunas se resistieron a entrar en un principio por problemas, incluso que parecía que el grupo no iba a durar, pero superaron todo, fueron al Love Live aunque en un inicio no tenían apoyo y ganaron, obtuvieron un lugar en el recuerdo de todos.

\- … - Ninguna sabía que decir, incluso unas pocas estaban avergonzadas, pero se encontraban alegres.

\- El hecho es que, todo el mundo las conoce y quiere no solo por sus canciones, sino por quienes son, en 26 capítulos y una pronta película a salir, ustedes están en lo más alto.

\- Ya veo… un momento ¿dijiste 26 capítulos? – Preguntó Chika, eso igual llamó la atención del resto.

\- Eso es un detalle que les diré después, por ahora veo que necesitan un sitio donde quedarse, ya es tarde. – Revisó su reloj, ya iba a dar la una de la madrugada. – Bueno, pueden subirse a mi camioneta, ya ahí iremos a mi mansión, y descuiden, no les haré nada, soy un hombre respetuoso.

Por un momento ellas dudaron, estaban aceptando la ayuda de un joven misterioso, pero el hecho de que supiera sobre su particularidad les daba pistas que quizás con él podrían regresar.

\- Muy bien, iremos contigo. – Afirmó Chika con el resto, Marcus sonrió.

\- Ok, adelante, pueden subir, solo no empujen. – Todas comenzaron a subir, Yami igual en el asiento de copiloto, y Marcus al volante, encendió para ya regresar.

 _Reproduciendo: Mika – relax, Take it easy._

\- Dijiste que tienes una mansión ¿eres rico? – Preguntó You, Marcus asintió viendo a través del espejo retrovisor.

\- Así es, son unas circunstancias algo inusuales, pero ustedes no son las únicas, otras personas más igual llegaron aquí y yo me encargo de todos como un tipo de guardián, todos se están quedando en una mansión que obtuve gracias a un juego en un casino, una chica proveniente de otro mundo me ayudó a ganarlo.

\- Ha de ser una humilde mansión entonces. – Comentó Mari, Marcus rio debido a que sabía que ella era rica y una mansión no la sorprendería, Hanamaru mientras jugaba con la ventana automática, exclamando que era el futuro.

\- ¿Ya puedes decirnos en qué país estamos? – Preguntó Riko.

\- Claro, desde ahí debí comenzar. Ok, antes que nada, Bienvenidas a San Diego, California, prácticamente están al otro lado del mundo, una ciudad turística con unas hermosas playas y todo lo que puedan ver.

\- Menos mal no estamos lejos del mar. – Exclamó You en alivio. – Ya deseo probar estas aguas, dicen que son buenas.

\- Yo igual, el buceo debe ser una gran actividad aquí. – Kanan igual se observaba emocionada.

\- Ya tendrán tiempo para ello, lo bueno es que la mansión igual tiene playa privada, por lo que en cualquier momento podremos ir, pero apenas estamos entrando a primavera, por lo que puede seguir habiendo algo de frío, aunque estemos en un sitio cálido.

\- Antes de seguir ¿sabes alguna forma de que podamos regresar a Uchiura? – Preguntó Dia, Marcus negó con la cabeza.

\- Lamentablemente sigo intentando averiguar cómo es que ocurre este fenómeno, todo sigue siendo muy desconocido para mí, solo porque Yami apareció ante mí la primera vez. – Señaló a la rubia a su lado. – me vi involucrado en todo esto por cuenta propia, ahora solo deseo darles un sitio de hospedaje momentáneo a todos aquellos que llegan a este mundo, en lo que sigo averiguando una forma de que puedan volver. No se preocupen, prometo que todas ustedes regresaran a sus hogares, cueste lo que me cueste.

\- Eso es bueno… seguro ahora Shima-nee y Mito-nee deben estar preocupadas que haya desaparecido… - Chika bajó la mirada, todas hicieron lo mismo, sus familias no saben acerca de la situación en la que se encuentran.

\- No tienen por qué seguir angustiadas, intentaré no tardar demasiado, no puedo asegurarlo, pero sí que todas regresarán sanas y salvas.

\- … Gracias. – Chika sonrió, Marcus también. – Supongo que ya nos conoces a todas ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Es Cierto, soy Marcus Reiss, de ahora en adelante estarán protegidas, yo les daré todo para que puedan disfrutar de su estancia aquí.

\- ¡Estamos bajo tu cuidado! – Exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo, el pelinegro sonrió.

Luego de un rato, finalmente llegaron a la mansión, la reja electrónica se abrió y justo para estacionarse en el garaje, todas bajaron para observar la gran mansión.

\- Asombroso… - Exclamó Riko, varias igual, la única excepción fue Mari quien la observaba como si fuera algo normal.

\- Bueno, como su llegada fue muy repentina, no puedo decir que tenga habitaciones decoradas ampliamente, pero mañana podemos ir a comprar todo lo que necesitan para las suyas, no se preocupen por los gastos, yo lo pongo todo.

\- Gracias por la hospitalidad, lamentamos todas las molestias. – Dia inclinó su cabeza ante Marcus.

\- No es nada, ya pasemos, seguramente estarán cansadas después de todo esto. – Al momento de abrir la puerta y pasar, justo ahí se encontraba alguien.

\- Oh, Marcus-san bienvenido, espero que no te moleste que haya tomado un bocadillo de medianoche. – Quien estaba ahí era Honoka quien sostenía un pan dulce. En ese momento se escucharon dos fuertes ruidos atrás de Marcus.

\- ¡Chika-chan!

\- ¡Onee-chan!

Marcus volteó a ver, solo para encontrar que Chika y Dia se habían desmayado, al parecer por ver a Honoka, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras el resto de ellas actuaban de manera preocupada por las dos, mientras Honoka solo veía toda la escena con interrogantes en su cabeza y pan en la boca.

\- … ¿Hmmm?

* * *

 **Y bien, Aquors ha sido introducido, todas las protagonistas de Love Live Sunshine están aquí, como que hace parecer que ellas son el foco principal jaja, pero no, ya solamente serán otras inquilinas, así entonces veremos más de ellas en el próximo cap, volvemos con más SOL, solo que con ellas dentro, habrán ya variaciones, puedo decir que tengo cosas planeadas en próximos caps. Nos vemos en el siguiente, saludos.**


	12. Conociendo a Aquors

_Reproduciendo: BiBi – Psychic Fire._

Ya era de día, en ese momento Marcus estaba justo en su celular, concentrado totalmente mientras las chicas de Aquors y Honoka le observaban, todo por una razón especial; se encontraba jugando el Love Live School Idol Festival, un suceso que sorprendió bastante a las féminas idols, enterarse que tienen un juego fue un suceso inesperado para ellas, ahora solo se encontraban viendo al pelinegro jugar aquella canción en modo experto, aunque fallando algunas notas, lograba marcar perfectos hasta terminar la canción.

\- Eso fue duro… - estiró las manos por el esfuerzo, todas le aplaudieron.

\- No tenía idea de que estábamos en un juego. – Exclamó Chika de forma sincera. – You-chan ¿podríamos usar esto como regalías? Nos podrían pagar por nuestra imagen.

\- No creo que funcione así Chika-chan… - Rio nerviosamente la peligris de ojos azules.

\- Sigo sin creer que todo lo que dijiste sea verdad, pero no hay otra razón al parecer. – Habló Dia a Marcus, este asintió con la cabeza.

\- En realidad estoy algo preocupado por la aparición de ustedes. – Las chicas mostraron diversos rostros ante esa declaración. – Puede que a Honoka lo deje pasar, μ's se retiró hace tiempo y su presencia en los medios no es tanta como hace tiempo, pero Aquors… ellas, al menos su contraparte real como agrupación de seiyus, sigue dando concierto, hay mucha mercancía de todas en vigencia, el hecho de que de un momento para otro desaparezcan de todo tipo de medio visual y digital, armaría un gran escándalo.

\- Es como dijiste anteriormente, somos como un anime ¿no? – Preguntó Kanan, insegura de usar ese término, ella tampoco lo terminaba de digerir. – Esta franquicia de Love Live es bastante grande, pero ¿realmente afecta mucho?

\- Deberían ser conscientes de la gran influencia que tienen. – Esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia su laptop, abriendo twitter para checar justo en las tendencias.

\- Miren, ahí aparece Aquors. – Señaló Riko, Marcus hizo clic en la tendencia la cual tenía 5 millones de tweets, y todos eran de lo mismo, las chicas observaron sorprendidas de miles de mensajes señalando la misma cosa, Aquors había desaparecido de todo material promocional, en el juego de SIF solo se observaban siluetas negras donde debían estar ellas, los fanarts contaban con la misma suerte, ni hablar acerca de los videos musicales o del anime, no había nada, ninguna de ellas aparecía, solo eran puros fondos del anime sin sus personajes.

\- Ahora deben entender la situación, tanto a Honoka como al resto que aparecieron antes los dejé pasar por el hecho de que no causarían tanta conmoción como ustedes, ahora mismo Japón debe estar hecho un desastre que una de sus franquicias desaparezca, así como así.

Ninguna de ellas sabía que decir, hasta hace poco ellas creían que eran un simple grupo de school idols de su localidad, ganar el Love Live les dio cierto prestigio, pero las cosas eran humildes para ellas, en comparación al mundo real donde se encuentran ahora mismo, gozar de dicha popularidad era un arma de doble filo.

\- Dices que estás intentando averiguar cómo podemos regresar ¿no es así? – Preguntó Mari con un rostro serio, uno que muy pocas veces se vio en el anime, Marcus asintió. – Enterarnos de todo esto es una situación complicada para nosotras ¿no se puede acelerar todo el asunto?

\- Ya les dije que tengo poca información, por decir que es nula, solo ha pasado como un mes desde que todo empezó y no ha sido posible encontrar una pequeña pista, mis esfuerzos hasta el momento solo han sido el darles un refugio en este mundo para que no tengan problemas, realmente lamento que no pueda ser de ayuda. – Marcus se agachó ante ellas las cuales no sabían que decir.

\- No es necesario que te disculpes, no tienes la culpa de nada. – Exclamó Chika. – No entiendo mucho acerca de todo esto, pero se ve que te estás esforzando bastante, eso lo apreciamos.

\- No puedo mentir al decir que no extraño mi casa y a mi abuela, pero igual podemos ver el lado bueno de las cosas al estar aquí. – Habló Hanamaru, Marcus levantó la mirada para observarlas.

\- No son muchas las oportunidades en que todas nosotras podamos estar en otro país, y uno tan turístico como en América. – Exclamó Kanan con una sonrisa.

\- Siempre puedo expandir mis fronteras, los poderes del ángel caído pueden manifestarse en cualquier lugar, no importa el mundo o dimensión en donde me encuentre. – Comentó Yoshiko con su usual acto.

\- Puede ser malo para todos nuestros fans que hayamos desaparecido, pero seguro encontrarás la forma de que podamos regresar, así que no tenemos mucho por qué preocuparnos. – La radiante sonrisa de Chika fue suficiente para que Marcus pudiera sentir una paz interna, bajó la mirada, sonriendo medianamente.

\- Eso es verdad… me dejé llevar un poco por el susto que estaba desesperado, no es ahí donde debo dirigir mis fuerzas. – Se levantó, completamente relajado y seguro. – Realmente no tengo un estimado de cuanto tardaré, sean meses o incluso años, no me detendré para que todos y cada uno de ustedes vuelvan a sus mundos de origen, solo les pido que puedan esperar hasta ese momento ¿Pueden hacerlo? – Las chicas de aquors se miraron entre ellas para luego sonreír.

\- No hay necesidad de que digas eso, ya conoces la respuesta. – Habló Chika por todas que estaban sonriendo. Marcus soltó un largo suspiro, sentía su cuerpo totalmente flojo.

\- Maldición, y yo que estaba completamente tenso… no me imagino la presión que caería sobre mi si averiguan que yo las estoy cuidando… bien. – Se dio unas cuantas palmadas en las mejillas. – Estoy mucho mejor, gracias por entender la situación.

\- Al contrario, nosotras debemos ser las agradecidas aquí, tanto por cuidarnos, como por el hecho de que finalmente conozcamos a Honoka-sama. – No era sorpresa que Dia estaba alrededor de la líder de μ's – Esta realmente es una oportunidad en la vida.

\- Bueno… yo igual investigué un poco de ustedes en internet, esperaba conocerlas. – Estaba un poco nerviosa debido a toda la atención que estaba recibiendo de la mayor de las Kurosawa, incluso Ruby quería hablarle pero estaba muy nerviosa para hacerlo.

\- Realmente puedo decir que este es un momento muy deseado por los fans, que ambos grupos se encuentren. – Marcus comenzó a reír, ya totalmente relajado. – Seguramente todas desean hablar con ella, pero ahora tenemos otro asunto muy distinto que hacer con ustedes. – Voltearon a verle con interrogantes en su cabeza. – Ya que vivirán aquí por un tiempo, y seguro escogieron habitaciones, querrán que estén decoradas de cierta forma, prepárense que saldremos a comprar todo lo que necesiten, muebles, ropa, etc.

El ambiente cambió de forma radical al mencionar las compras, las chicas empezaron a hablar entre sí sobre que escogerían para sus respectivos cuartos, Marcus las observaba alegre, en ese momento sintió que tocaban su hombro, era Izayoi.

\- Ey hombre ¿necesitas algo?

\- Nada realmente, solo quería hablar sobre un pequeño asunto. – Se alejaron un poco del resto, Marcus no entendía bien por qué tanta discreción por parte del rubio. – No es que considere esto importante, pero… ya sabrás del hecho de que en esta mansión habitan mayormente chicas ¿no? – Marcus asiente. – Y que de momento nosotros dos somos los únicos hombres. – otra afirmación. – Sabiendo esas dos cosas, me pregunto algo… ¿Por qué no sientes nada hacia ellas? Lo más común es que un hombre sea feliz de vivir bajo el mismo techo con muchas chicas hermosas, pero tú, no has intentado nada, deberías aprovechar hombre. – Marcus solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

\- Escucha Izayoi; primero, no soy un pervertido como tú; segundo, no soy cualquier personaje denso de harem, yo si tengo respeto hacia las mujeres y soy bastante consciente de mis alrededores; tercero, antes que nada soy un guardián, mi preocupación es que todos aquí no pasen por dificultades, además de manejar todo el dinero e investigar como regresarlos a sus mundos, no creas que pueda meterme en algo como una relación romántica con algunas, soy más feliz actualmente con ser amigo de todos aquí y ayudarles en todo lo posible, con solo eso estoy completamente satisfecho.

\- … - Izayoi no sabía que decir acerca de todo lo que Marcus explicó. - … ¿Eres gay?

\- Jaja, eso fue muy gracioso. – El sarcasmo fue fuerte en esas palabras. – Ya tengo que irme, las chicas de Aquors y yo iremos a realizar las compras para sus habitaciones, espero estés pendiente de los camiones que puedan venir a traer todos los muebles.

\- Puedes contar conmigo. – El rubio decidió no seguir metiendo sus narices, chocando puños para despedirse del pelinegro. Marcus regresó nuevamente con las chicas que hablaban con Honoka.

\- Bien, es momento de irnos. – Anunció, ellas le vieron para ya salir, Chika sujetó las manos de Honoka para despedirse, la líder de Aquors se veía completamente resplandeciente de conocer a quien fue su inspiración para volverse school idol.

En el garaje donde estaba la camioneta, las chicas subieron, en esta ocasión Mari se sentó en el copiloto, después Marcus ya encendió y preparó para salir.

\- Espero ya tengan en mente que deseen, igual no tengan miedo en pedirme cosas, dispongo del dinero para ello. – Arrancó para ir a la ciudad.

\- Chicas, este será un nuevo comienzo. – Exclamó Chika emocionada mientras la camioneta comenzó a andar en carretera.

* * *

\- ¡Esto es el infierno! – Las chicas atrás estaban desesperadas, con sus manos tapando sus oídos, y eso era por una única razón.

 _Reproduciendo: As I Lay Dying - Overcome._

Una vez la música de rock pesado y metal comenzó a sonar, impactó de gran manera a las chicas atrás por lo fuerte y atrevido de la música, no estaban completamente acostumbradas a tales ritmos fuertes, en cambio sí había una chica que lo estaba disfrutando.

\- Escuchas muy buena música. – Mari estaba alabando los gustos musicales de Marcus el cual sonrió.

\- Ya llevo años escuchando Metal y Metalcore, aunque igual el post-Hardcore me ha gustado últimamente, de alguna forma sabía que lo entenderías.

\- Of course, me alegra conocer a un compañero que aprecia el rock y el metal, en realidad no he hablado con mucha gente sobre música puesto que no escuchan realmente esos géneros.

\- Da gracias que la cultura americana consume mucha de esta música, si deseas podría recomendarte unas bandas de mis favoritas…

Mientras ellos dos seguían hablando, las chicas atrás hacían todo lo posible por aguantar, aunque desde un inicio unas habían caído, tal es el caso de Riko y Ruby que se desmayaron al instante que los riffs pesados se escuchaban.

\- ¡Yoshiko-chan, como puedes no taparte los oídos! – Hanamaru observaba a su amiga la cual era la única sin tener los oídos tapados, esta se mantenía erguida.

\- Esto no es nada para el ángel caído Yohane, si los dioses me quieren poner a prueba, entonces desataré todos mis poderes, jurando alcanzar el Ragnarok. – Eso dijo, para que unos segundos después finalmente cayera con sus ojos como espirales.

\- ¿Yoshiko-chan? ¡Yoshiko-chan! – Hanamaru comenzó a gritar su nombre de forma dramática.

\- Es… Yohane… - Y finalmente cayó.

El viaje fue una completa eternidad para todas ellas.

Momentos después finalmente llegaron, agradecieron que su sentido del oído podía descansar una vez la música se detuvo, en cambio Mari y Marcus se sentían como peces en el agua, hablando mucho acerca de sus gustos musicales.

\- Eso fue… duro… - You apenas podía sostenerse, agarrando a una Chika que estaba de la misma forma.

\- Onee-chan… mi cabeza me da vueltas… - Ruby estaba en la misma situación, Dia hizo todo lo posible por reanimarla una vez llegaron.

\- Bien chicas, aquí estamos, este centro comercial tiene muchas tiendas por lo que no duden en ver lo que más les interese, les recomendaría primero que vean ropa, lo deberán necesitar.

Todos entraron, Marcus escuchó sus exclamaciones de asombro por detrás debido a la cantidad de tiendas que había.

\- Son muchas tiendas… - Habló Dia por lo bajo.

\- Si lo desean, pueden dejarme sus teléfonos, el sistema que tienen actualmente no debe ser compatible por lo que necesitarán nuevos chips, yo puedo encargarme de ello.

\- Eso nos ayudaría mucho. – Agradeció Kanan mientras dejaba su teléfono, el resto de las chicas hacía lo mismo, ahora Marcus cargaba con nueve celulares.

\- Pueden ir a ver ahora, si encuentran algo, me avisan y voy a pagarlo. – Con eso, todas comenzaron a recorrer las tiendas, estaban realmente emocionadas por encontrar cosas completamente desconocidas para ellas, Marcus igual recordó a la primera vez que fue con los otros y todo lo que compraron, no iba a ser muy distinto de esa ocasión. – Bien, vamos a conseguir esos chips, diré que les dejen sus mismos números.

Se dirigió a una tienda de telefonía para hacer el cambio respectivo de chips, decidió ir por el mismo que él, compró chips de T-Mobile para sus teléfonos, consiguiendo que tuvieran los mismos números, una vez se pudo desocupar de ese asunto, ahora quería comprar un helado para pasar el tiempo.

\- (Ese helado de cerezas envinadas me está llamando) – Ya estaba yendo todo feliz cuando vio a Chika acercarse.

\- Marcus-san. – Marcus levantó la ceja al verla, parecía apurada.

\- ¿Encontraste algo que quieras?

Bueno… no realmente, pero quería preguntar algo ¿Hay mandarinas mikan por acá? – Exclamó con brillo en sus ojos, Marcus por un momento estuvo sorprendido, más debió esperar que ella preguntara aquello.

\- Mandarinas… bueno, si hay, pero eso hay que verlo en un mercado, aquí es más de tiendas departamentales. Te prometo que después iremos a comprar unas. – Chika exclamó un ruido de alegría.

\- Muchas gracias. – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, no podía culpar a la pelinaranja, sabe muy bien lo mucho que le gustan las mandarinas, no tiene problema en dar un pequeño desvío, ya estaba por ir a comprar su helado, cuando…

\- Ey tú. – Otra voz le llamó, volteó a ver para encontrar con la chica de primer año y pelo verde oscuro, Yoshiko. – Hombre que nos has dado vía libre por estos reinos, yo, Yohane el ángel caído he encontrado algo que es totalmente digno de pertenecer a mi persona, un objeto que amplificará mis poderes y conseguirá que mis Little Demons…

\- Viste algo que quieras Tsushima Yoshiko. – La interrumpió, causando que ella inflara las mejillas.

\- ¡Es Yohane! Y bueno… si pudieras acompañarme a ver. – No tuvo de otra que ir con ella, a decir verdad, Marcus tiene como sentimientos encontrados hacia el acto de Yoshiko, verlo a través de una pantalla y animado es una cosa, pero presenciarlo en vivo era algo totalmente distinto, siente como la pena ajena se apodera de él, ahora como llega a simpatizar un poco con Hanamaru por replicarle cada vez que actúa de esa forma.

Mientras seguía a la chica, poco a poco entendía hacia donde estaban yendo, al final no se le hizo una sorpresa cuando se encontraban frente a una tienda esotérica y de artículos místicos, en su mente pronunció "Sasuga Yoshiko-chan" al no ocurrírsele otra forma de expresarlo, al menos no estaba sola, Riko esperaba afuera.

\- Marcus-san, lamento si Yoshiko-chan te pidió venir hasta aquí, intenté detenerla.

\- Juju, Lily, no te preocupes, yo no descuido a mis sirvientes, así que tu igual podrás compartir el mismo poder y las pertenencias, es uno de los beneficios de estar conmigo.

\- Si, ok, ajá… - Marcus hizo todo lo posible por mantener un rostro neutro, Riko solo pudo sentir como un gotón se formó en su frente.

\- El punto es que, necesito esto, el artefacto místico que me ayuda a contactar con las almas perdidas del más allá, ansiosas de que el ángel caído los encarrile hacia una mejor vida. – Señaló directamente a una bola de cristal de la cual ella se veía orgullosa, Marcus mantuvo la mejor cara de póker que tenía cuando vio a Yoshiko, esta simplemente soltó un suspiro, manejar a Yoshiko por su cuenta era muy difícil para ella.

\- ¿Es todo lo que necesitas? – Ella asintió. – Bien, un artículo místico sale en camino. – Yoshiko se sintió feliz de que Marcus comprara la bola, Riko ya planeaba disculparse más al rato, ella igual quería ver cosas por su cuenta. – Y listo. – Sostenía la caja con la bola.

\- No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecértelo, cuida con tu vida este artículo, lo necesito en su estado más fino para que surja efecto.

\- Bien, lo cuidaré como si mi vida dependiera de ello. – Fue todo lo que dijo. Yoshiko finalmente se fue, Marcus jamás pensó que se agotaría tanto tratar con ella. – Tardaré un poco en acostumbrarme… realmente es distinto tenerlo frente… ahora si pudiera tener ese helado…

Demasiado tarde, puesto que alguien más apareció, solo qué de una forma más discreta, frente a él se encontraba la miembro más tímida del grupo. Ruby estaba cara a cara con el pelinegro el cual la observaba con cierta curiosidad, causando que ella soltara su típico chillido y mirara al suelo.

\- … bueno ¿necesitas algo? – La pelirroja saltó unos cuantos centímetros con un pequeño grito, sorprendiendo a Marcus. – (Su naturaleza tímida hace que sea difícil tratar con ella, sumando que soy hombre, debe estar sufriendo pensando en la forma de hablarme) Supongo que viste algo que te interesa ¿no es así? – Ella asintió, siendo la primera forma de interacción entre ambos. – Ok, puedes llevarme para que vea.

Ruby no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a caminar, Marcus la siguió por detrás en total silencio, él ya esperaba algo así, no iba a formar una plática amena con ella de la noche a la mañana, seguramente tratar con Ruby iba a llevarle tiempo, al menos hasta que ella se acostumbre a estar a su alrededor. A decir verdad, Marcus desea llevarse bien con todas, él es fan de Love Live, no cualquiera tiene la virtud y fortuna de conocer a sus protagonistas frente a frente, Honoka ya fue un golpe de suerte, pero Aquors en su totalidad era más como un milagro, ya muchos desearían estar en su lugar, al menos él podía controlarse y era la mejor opción, cualquier otro quizás se aprovecharía de ellas, y es lo que menos quiere para que no tengan una mala opinión de su mundo, las ayudaría en todo lo posible.

La pelirroja se detuvo frente a una tienda de ropa, ahí estaba Dia esperando el cual observó a los dos, acercándose.

\- Ya estás aquí. – Dia estaba de brazos cruzados. – Ruby vio unos vestidos que le gustaría tener, ya los escogió, solo es que los pagues.

\- Entendido. – Observó a Ruby la cual volteó su rostro, Marcus sonrió. – te esforzaste mucho por ir a buscarme ¿no es así? Debe ser duro caminar sola en un sitio que no conoces, descuida, para cualquier problema que tengas, puedes contar conmigo, a partir de ahora seremos amigos, espero que puedas confiar en mí. – Ya se levantó nuevamente para ir a pagar, Ruby le observó las espaldas con un rostro de asombro, Dia se veía feliz por su hermana.

\- (Por un momento tuve mis dudas acerca de Marcus-san, que quizás iba a aprovecharse de nosotras, pero veo que realmente tiene buenas intenciones… voy a confiar en él, Ruby, espero que tu igual puedas hacerlo)

El pelinegro salió de la tienda con una bolsa, se acercó a Ruby para poder dársela.

\- Aquí tienes, déjame decirte que escogiste unos bonitos vestidos, no dudo de que se vaya a ver bien en ti. – La pequeña agarró la bolsa, su mirada seguía en el suelo, entonces ya miró a Marcus a la cara.

\- … G-Gracias… - Habló en voz baja, Marcus apenas pudo oírlo, se sintió muy feliz por ello, poniendo una gran sonrisa.

\- Para eso son los amigos.

Fueron horas donde Marcus estuvo yendo con las chicas y pagando, sin oportunidad de ir a comprar su helado y muchas cosas que todas quisieron, tuvo que alquilar un camión de carga para llevarlo todo, mayormente muebles que algunas pidieron y algunas cajas con electrodomésticos y otras cosas, al menos ahora se podía dar el lujo de decir que estaba libre.

\- Finalmente, todas ya terminaron de comprar, eso significa que hemos terminado, ahora ya podemos volver a la mansión.

\- Un momento. – Interrumpió Chika, sorprendiendo a Marcus. – Falta algo más, por lo que hemos escuchado, planeabas comprar helado ¿no es así? – El pelinegro se quedó callado unos segundos, solo para sonreír.

\- Así que me descubrieron, solo por cualquier cosa ¿Quién lo dijo?

\- Fue Ruby-chan. – Confesó Hanamaru, Marcus vio a la pelirroja la cual se escondió detrás de Dia, tampoco podía culparla, seguro escuchar del helado le entusiasmó.

\- Ok, ya que estamos aquí compraré helado para todas. – las chicas exclamaron felicidad en ese momento. – Espero que ya tengan en claro que sabor quieren.

\- ¡Yo quiero de Mikan! – Exclamó Chika con ganas, Marcus soltó una pequeña risa, era lo que se esperaba de ella.

\- Yo quiero el mismo que el de Marcus-san. – Comentó You, en ese momento el pelinegro comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

\- Oh no, eso sí que no, ese es solo un sabor que los adultos comen.

\- Pero vamos, yo igual lo quiero, tengo curiosidad. – Comenzó a presionar ella, quería librarse de algún modo. En ese momento se le ocurrió algo, poniendo una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Ok, entonces puedo permitirlo, claro, si es que lograr aguantar el sabor a café oscuro. – Al momento de mencionarlo, la sonrisa en el rostro de You se borró, ahora poniendo una expresión de grima.

\- Bueno… ya no se me antoja. – Marcus estaba riendo para sus adentros a la reacción de la chica.

\- Excelente, ahora será mejor que vayamos a comprarlos, lo bueno es que hay muchos sabores por lo que podrán ver. - Así fueron a la heladería, Marcus dejaría que primero ellas escojan el suyo y dejaría el de él de último, lo mejor para evitar que lo pidan, y así poder pasar un rato más con ellas, admite que se divirtió, a fin de cuentas, espera poder conocerlas más a futuro.

* * *

7 de la mañana del día siguiente. Marcus nuevamente se levantó temprano para barrer en la entrada de la mansión, un viento sereno soplaba dando una sensación de comodidad, la primavera en una zona playera era agradable, el sonido del mar a sus espaldas, el viento agitando las copas de los árboles, hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que se estaba perdiendo hasta el momento.

Podía pensar que personajes aparecieran en su mundo es una causa de problema, para él acabó siendo un factor que cambió su vida radicalmente, no solo cargaba con una gran responsabilidad en sus espaldas, ahora tenía una visión más clara y abierta del mundo, algo que se estaba privando al solo estar en su habitación y la universidad, y no solo era eso, hacer amistad con personajes de anime puede parecer una tontería, pero ahora mismo esa era su realidad, ellos estaban ahí, hablaba, jugaba, se divertía y reía con todos, una afirmación totalmente cierta que nadie podría creer, él la estaba viviendo.

Una vez terminó de barrer, entró nuevamente, quitándose los zapatos para ponerse las pantuflas, en ese momento vio pasar a las chicas de Aquors, llevando ropas ligeras que se asemejaban bastante a las que usan para practicar, incluso él se sorprendió que pudieran encontrar parecidos en el centro comercial.

\- Buenos días. – Las saludó. - ¿Qué hacen despiertas temprano?

\- Buenos días Marcus-san. – Saludó Chika con una sonrisa. – No es por nada, se ha vuelto una costumbre de nosotras, y como no tenemos mucho que hacer, decidimos practicar nuestro baile y otras cosas.

\- Ya entiendo. – Golpeó la palma de su mano. – Pensé que ya iban a tener necesidad de hacerlo, ya saben, todo terminó.

\- No porque hayamos terminado quiere decir que perdamos condición física. – Comentó Dia con su rostro serio. – Chika-san lo habló con nosotras el día de ayer, al parecer quiere que continuemos con las practicas un tiempo más, al menos hasta que regresemos.

\- Que hayamos decidido terminar todo con el Love Live no significa que debamos poner un punto final, a decir verdad, quiero seguir practicando con todas. – Comentó Chika de forma sincera, todas sonrieron.

\- Entiendo… si van a practicar, pueden usar la parte trasera de la mansión, ahí está la playa pero igual hay un espacio pavimentado, creo que Yumeko me habló acerca de hacer una cancha de basquetbol y estoy de acuerdo, pueden usar ese pequeño terreno.

\- Gracias Marcus-san. – Agradeció Chika de forma alegre, todas la siguieron justo a la playa, Marcus estaba feliz de que al menos esa parte de ellas no sea abandonada.

\- Kotonoha preparará pronto el desayuno, estén pendientes al llamado.

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron todas antes de irse, aunque tenía cierta curiosidad en ver sus prácticas, tenía otros asuntos pendientes, como sus trabajos de la universidad. Fue a la sala principal, como siempre Kotonoha ya estaba ahí preparando el desayuno, y ahora con la adición de 9 personas más, tenía dos ollas listas con caldo de miso.

\- Buenos días Marcus-san. – Ella saludó. – No te preocupes por el desayuno, pronto estará listo.

\- Te lo agradezco, espero no sea muy pesado para ti preparar desayuno para 15 personas, quisiera ayudarte un poco, pero tengo tareas. – Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No importa, me agrada cocinar, y que la gente disfrute de mi comida me pone feliz.

\- Me alegra saberlo, pero igual no puedo dejar de sentir cierta preocupación, si bien es cierto que las demás saben cocinar hasta cierto punto, no sería lo mejor dejárselo a ellas. – Marcus no pudo evitar recordar tales cosas como las bolas negras de Yoshiko o el caldo extra-caro de Mari.

\- Tengo total confianza de que puedo manejar esto, tu puedes ocuparte de tus asuntos. – Exclamó la pelinegra con confianza, Marcus quiso dejárselo a ella y hacer sus propios deberes. Se sentó en la mesa con libros y libretas en mano para empezar.

Afuera, Aquors estaba haciendo estiramientos antes de empezar, You y Kanan tenían la vista puesta en la playa, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas saltar directo al agua, pero Dia no iba a permitírselos.

\- Muy bien chicas. – La pelinegra llamó su atención con un aplauso. – Por ahora volveremos a tener las practicas, ya todas debieron haber estirado, así que vamos a comenzar con algo de trote en la arena, recorreremos hasta ese punto y regresaremos unas diez veces ¿entendido? – Todas exclamaron que sí. – Muy bien, adelante.

Comenzaron a trotar, bien es cierto que es más sencillo en asfalto, ellas ya tenían la fortaleza de mantener una velocidad y ritmo en la arena. En ese momento Honoka salió al escuchar sus voces, observando cómo estaban trotando.

\- (Están practicando… que bueno, las chicas y yo hacíamos lo mismo hasta hace poco…) – Le vinieron los recuerdos de todas las practicas que tuvo en el techo de Otonokizaka, Umi dirigiendo a todas y como siempre le reclamaba a ella y Rin por ser flojas, Kotori sonriendo y dando agua como siempre, Maki y Nico hablando entre ellas y discutiendo, Hanayo tratando de recuperar la respiración después de una pequeña práctica, Eli y Nozomi observando al resto con sus sonrisas, para Honoka, ese panorama era suficiente para hacerla feliz – (Ahora todo eso se siente muy lejano… chicas… que estarán haciendo ahora que no estoy…) – No pudo evitar bajar la vista al recordar a sus amigas.

\- ¿Honoka-sama? – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Dia le habló, se sorprendió un poco de verlas, al parecer habían terminado ya con su trote. - ¿Cuál es el gusto de tenerla aquí observando nuestra práctica?

\- Ah, eh… no es nada, solo quise salir a tomar un poco de aire. – Tuvo que mentir, forzando una sonrisa. – Así que hacen prácticas, estoy un poco sorprendida de lo bien que se mueven en la arena. – En ese momento Dia se sintió orgullosa, inflando el pecho.

\- No es nada, simplemente estamos siguiendo el mismo régimen que ustedes tuvieron. – Al mencionar eso, Honoka mostró un rostro de confusión.

\- ¿Régimen?

\- Así es, el mismo régimen que Sonoda Umi-sama hizo para ustedes, lo hemos llevado a cabo por mucho tiempo. – Honoka no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba diciendo, empezó a escarbar en sus recuerdos sobre algo así, en ese momento lo recordó, sobre cierto régimen de entrenamiento que Umi hizo para ellas cuando apenas empezaban, era bastante pesado por lo que decidieron desecharlo, y ahora se entera que Aquors lo ha estado haciendo desde el inicio, un gotón cruzó su frente. – Eh… chicas, sobre eso…

\- No hay necesidad de que diga nada Honoka-sama, entendemos a la perfección por todo el trabajo que debieron pasar, claramente no podemos superarla a usted y μ's haciendo el mismo programa, pero estamos completamente satisfechas con los resultados que hemos logrado gracias a él, si pudiera agradecerle a Sonoda-sama por tal grandioso programa.

\- Chicas, quiero decir que…

-Si me disculpa, debemos continuar. – Dia se alejó después de eso, sin darle oportunidad a Honoka de explicar la verdad, solo podía ver como continuaban con tal entrenamiento espartano que μ's rechazó.

\- (Umi-chan estaría feliz de que al menos alguien esté haciendo todo lo que planeó…)

* * *

La práctica y el desayuno terminaron, Honoka decidió hablar con Marcus sobre ello, lo que causó que empezara a reír.

\- Es cierto, se me olvidó decirte, ellas han estado haciendo ese programa desde el inicio, créeme que tuve el mismo pensamiento cuando lo vi por primera vez.

\- No creo que sea lo correcto que sigan, ya viste como Umi-chan quiso darnos toda esa práctica pero es pesada, tal vez deba decirles. – Honoka quiso ir hacia ellas, pero Marcus le detuvo.

\- Espera un momento, mejor no digas nada. – Honoka mostró un rostro de confusión.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Ellas ya llevan tiempo haciendo esa práctica, decirles que todo fue un error y que μ's jamás lo hizo sería arruinarles todos sus sueños, después de todo así es como consiguieron ganar el Love Live de su año, seguro no querrás ver sus rostros de decepción después de todo el trabajo duro ¿verdad? – Honoka se quedó callada, estaba un poco nerviosa, y pensaba que sus palabras eran verdad, hablar la verdad causaría que terminaran decepcionada, siendo que tienen a su grupo en un pedestal alto.

\- Bueno… tienes razón, no diré nada, igual no es nada malo ¿cierto?

\- Por supuesto que no, es lo mejor para ambos lados y ellas lo disfrutan.

\- Es verdad… muchas gracias, me siento un poco mejor después de hablarlo contigo.

\- No es nada… (Además, será divertido cuando lleguen a enterarse por otro medio, si es que al final el resto de las musas aparecen aquí) – Reía internamente con el pensamiento, era un poco malvado pero tenía algo de verdad, solo podía esperar ansioso a que tal momento llegara.

* * *

 **Y aquí terminamos el cap, ya fue entonces para que las chicas de Aquors se adecúen y Marcus las conociera, al menos habrá algunas situaciones, en el próximo cap veremos unas cosas más con los personajes, primeras sensaciones y demás. Saludos.**


	13. Baños publicos - Frenesí de memes

Las clases le pasaban factura a Marcus, no es de esperar que quisiera un poco de descanso después de tales pesadas horas, por lo que al regresar siempre se recostaba en el sofá después de saludar a todos, el viaje era más largo ahora por la distancia entre ambos puntos y llevaba más tiempo, llegaba horas tarde de lo que era antes, quería al menos relajarse. Para desahogar un poco su cansancio, quiso jugar, encendió su Switch y puso un juego que no creyó que terminaría jugando.

\- Adelante equipo, no se separen. – Empezó a jugar Fortnite. Un combate de escuadrones, sus compañeros eran Izayoi, Medaka y Chika, aunque a esta última la terminaron matando en el primer encuentro, todo dependía de los otros tres.

\- No soy buena en esto… - Se lamentaba Chika, You le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

\- No te preocupes Chika-chan, ya habrá otra oportunidad. Cabe decir que todos estaban reunidos ahí observando la partida, a su modo como las Aquors viendo de frente o Yumeko desde el sillón, un poco alejada del resto.

\- Cúbranme, recolectaré madera para construir un fuerte. – Dijo Marcus, los otros dos asintieron, se dedicó a golpear árboles con su mazo mientras sus compañeros terminaban con quien se acercara.

\- Esto no está nada mal. – Sonrió Medaka al hacer un headshot con su rifle a una distancia de 30 metros.

\- Que rápido ya dominaste el juego, parece que lo de la omnipotencia se aplica en todo. – Bromeó el rubio, Marcus estaba concentrado en su propia tarea, un enemigo quiso acorralarlo, cambiando rápido a su arma para disparar, por poco que le bajan demasiada vida.

\- Admito que el Battle Royale no es de mis géneros favoritos, pero esto mantiene mi cerebro alejado del cansancio y la universidad.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Advirtió Hanamaru, Marcus sonrió con un enemigo que estaba a su lado, este murió de repente.

\- Estuvo cerca. – Izayoi sonrió, ambos chocaron palmas. – El círculo de campo ya es cada vez más pequeño y quedan pocos.

\- Deberíamos terminar esto. – Medaka cambió del rifle a la escopeta, matando a todos los cercanos que querían subir a la fortaleza que Marcus construyó, el pelinegro aprovechó para poner trampas en puntos ciegos. Ahora solo quedaba un escuadrón aparte del suyo, los tres se subieron a la cima de la fortaleza mientras disparaban, Marcus sacó un lanzacohetes, observando a Izayoi.

\- Salta cuando te de la señal. – El rubio asintió, espero a que subieran un poco y se encuentren en su punto de mira. – Ahora.

El personaje de Izayoi saltó, Marcus lanzó el cohete, justo para que aterrizara encima de este, aprovechando la velocidad, disparó ráfagas que pudieron ver venir, acabando con dos, Medaka dio el golpe de gracia lanzando una granada al último que prácticamente estaba en el suelo, consiguiendo victoria magistral.

\- Lo hicimos. – Los tres se alegraron, chocando sus palmas, el resto de espectadores igual se alegraron.

\- Eso estuvo tenso… - Ruby soltó un suspiro de alivio. – Fue divertido ¿no lo crees Hanamaru-chan?

\- Fue increíble como saltó y aterrizó encima del cohete. – Marcus sonrió.

\- Es uno de esos "bugs" que la gente aprovecha, aunque dijeron que ya lanzarían un parche para borrarlo, quise aprovecharlo una vez. Gracias por la asistencia Izayoi.

\- No hay de qué, siempre es un gusto jugar contigo.

\- Ahora… finalmente terminó… - Revisó la hora, ya era de noche. – Será mejor que me dé un baño.

\- Ya es momento de que pruebes el baño público. – Sugirió el rubio. – no da gracia tener todo mi lado para mí solo, así que al menos quiero tener algo de compañía.

\- Supongo… tener mi propio baño en mi habitación es útil, si quiero acostumbrarme…

\- Entonces, ahora todos iremos a bañarnos ¿no? – Preguntó Kotonoha, Marcus no lo vio mal, asintiendo.

\- Son experiencias que uno debe de tener, y si quiero probar como es el baño en sí.

\- ¡Hora del baño! – Chika se lanzó corriendo directamente para sorpresa del resto.

\- ¡Chika-san, no corras de repente! – Le gritó Dia, Marcus rio.

\- Veamos cómo se siente un baño público.

* * *

Los baños estaban divididos en dos lados como era de esperarse, el de chicos y el de chicas, ya todas ellas estaban en su lado, desvistiéndose para entrar.

\- No habíamos acordado un momento para entrar todas. – Habló Honoka. – Esto será nuevo entonces.

\- Todas hemos tenido distintos horarios y entrabamos cuando otra ya había terminado, era de esperarse. – Kanan ya llevaba su toalla, Chika abrió la puerta para entrar. – Chika-chan, tan ansiosa como siempre.

\- Es que nos bañaremos todas juntas desde que llegamos, Honoka-san nos acompañará. – Exclamó emocionada, la líder de μ's asintió.

\- Si era un poco solitario tener todo el baño, estar con todas me alegra. – Comentó, Chika la abrazó de repente. – Oye, eso hace cosquillas.

\- No pensé que tendría esta oportunidad, de poder ser tu amiga. – Comentó frotando su rostro en la cintura de Honoka.

\- Chika-san, estás incomodando a Honoka-sama, deberías soltarla. – Habló Dia preocupada, pero Honoka negó con la cabeza.

\- No importa, yo soy igual con mis amigas por lo que hacer esto me hace sentir en casa. – Ya todas entraron, algunas en la bañera, otras con las regaderas para mojarse antes de entrar. Yumeko y Medaka eran de las que ya estaban en la gran tina.

\- Todas están emocionadas. – Las dos se mantenían relajadas con toallas sobre su cabeza. – Algo así no está mal de vez en cuando.

\- Juju, sí que es un ambiente vivo a comparación de cuando éramos pocos. – Yumeko soltó una pequeña risa. – Acerté totalmente con querer construir este baño.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Ruby-chan? ¿Ya estás acostumbrada a estar aquí? – Hanamaru estaba en otra tina junto a Ruby y Yoshiko.

\- Un poco, sigue siendo difícil, pero sé que podré hacerlo.

\- Por ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos, tenemos todas estas facilidades, al menos no estamos en la calle zura.

\- No soportaría estar afuera por mi cuenta… - Yoshiko estaba bastante relajada. – el ángel caído necesita de un techo para subsistir…

\- Es lo mismo para todas Yoshiko-chan, Marcus-san ha sido una buena persona con nosotras desde el inicio.

\- Es cierto… me gustaría hablar con él, pero… - Ruby bajó la mirada.

\- Ruby-chan, Marcus-san no da miedo, seguro quisiera poder hablar y divertirse contigo, así como el resto zura.

\- Lo sé, podré hacerlo, quiero ser valiente y que seamos amigos, me esforzaré.

\- Puedes hacerlo Ruby-chan. – Hanamaru le animó, la pelirroja puso una gran sonrisa.

\- Pero lo entiendo hasta cierto punto, no hemos hablado con chicos que pueda recordar. – Pensó Yoshiko. – Uranohoshi es un instituto femenino después de todo.

\- Uchiura es un pueblo pequeño, pensé que podía haber chicos, pero no hemos visto… - Aquello se le hacía raro a Hanamaru.

\- Chicas ¿de qué hablan? – Ya el resto de las Aquors se unió en la bañera con ellas tres, siendo Riko quien preguntaba.

\- Hablábamos acerca de que no hemos visto chicos en Uchiura zura. – Respondió Hanamaru.

\- ¿Estás segura Hanamaru-chan? Uchiura es pequeño, por lo que podríamos haber visto en unas cuantas ocasiones. – Habló Mari, el resto igual se puso a pensar.

\- Chicos de nuestra edad… realmente no tengo recuerdos siquiera de haber hablado cuando era pequeña. – Kanan quiso buscar más profundo.

\- Riko-chan, has hablado con chicos cuando estabas en Tokio ¿verdad? – preguntó Chika, esta negó con la cabeza.

\- Recuerda que estuve en Otonokizaka antes de mudarme, y ahí también era un instituto solo de chicas.

\- Que raro… muy raro… - Chika se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

\- Chicas, lo están pensando demasiado, que conociéramos chicos o no, no es algo de lo que debamos esforzarnos demasiado. – Dia intentó que no pensaran mucho. – Ciertamente puede ser raro, pero tampoco vale la pena pensar mucho en eso.

\- Es que me sigue pareciendo extraño. – Chika hundió la mitad de su cabeza en el agua, haciendo burbujas. – No será por un motivo en especial, como dijo Marcus-san, que provenimos de un anime.

\- Veo que hablan de cosas interesantes. – Kotonoha se unió en la misma bañera, el resto de las chicas le vieron, Chika se acercó rápidamente a ella - ¿Eh?

\- … ¿Has hablado con chicos antes? – preguntó teniendo su rostro muy cerca, asustando un poco a la pelinegra.

\- Eh, bueno… si…incluso tuve novio.

\- ¡¿Novio!? – Exclamaron todas, Kotonoha asintió.

\- Aunque eso… es algo que no quisiera hablar, pero si, el instituto donde voy es mixto, así que no es raro…

\- En eso tienes razón, no veo raro que hayas tenido novio… - Exclamó Mari con una sonrisa al observar a cierta zona de Kotonoha, esta se dio cuenta, poniéndose roja.

\- No es por eso… bueno… igual mi familia era un poco estricta al respecto, mi padre es alguien serio y algo sobreprotector, así que nunca supo que tuve novio, solo mi madre y hermana menor, ambas me apoyaron en su momento.

\- Que bien… como solo hemos estado en Uranohoshi, no sabemos lo que es tener novio… - Pensó You, el resto igual.

\- Marcus-san e Izayoi-kun son los únicos chicos que hemos conocido hasta ahora. – Comentó Riko, el resto asintió. – Como estarán en el otro lado.

\- Ellos tienen todo ese espacio para ellos ¿no? – Preguntó You. – Que bien ha de ser los únicos chicos en su lado.

\- You-san, convivir con hombres es un poco peligroso. – Habló Dia. – La mayoría aquí somos chicas, no es de extrañar que puedan tener ciertos pensamientos acerca de nosotras.

\- Marcus-san no parece ser de ese modo, es alguien muy respetuoso, en cuanto a Izayoi-kun… no podemos decir demasiado… - Habló Chika.

\- Siento un poco de envidia del otro lado, si tuviéramos ese gran espacio. – Comentó Kanan, Mari se acercó.

\- Kanan-chan, al decir eso, parece que quieres ir a espiar ¿no? – Al escuchar eso, Kanan rápidamente negó.

\- No me refiero a eso, solo dije aquello por la envidia, no es que tenga curiosidad de ver a los chicos. – Mari poco a poco se fue acercando a ella con una sonrisa gatuna, Kanan sudaba nerviosamente.

\- Mari-san, no pongas nerviosa a Kanan-san de esa forma, además de que espiar al lado de los hombres está prohibido.

\- Eso dices Dia-chan, pero seguro que igual piensas lo mismo, sobre querer ver a los chicos sin ropa.

\- ¡M-Mari-san! – Exclamó la pelinegra con el rostro rojo.

\- No es de extrañar que, al ser chicas con poco contacto con hombres, sintamos algo de curiosidad por ellos, quizás poder enamorarnos. – Conforme cada palabra que Mari decía, las chicas se sentían más incomodas, incluso algunas ya estaban sonrojadas.

\- Mari-chan, no es que sea eso, digo, todo es apenas nuevo para nosotras… - Chika mantuvo la vista hacia arriba. – Bueno, no estaría mintiendo si digo… que tengo curiosidad…

\- Entonces ¿todas admiten que sienten deseos de espiar el lado de los chicos? – Mari parecía tenerlas en sus garras, su sonrisa segura le hacía verlo.

\- Con que querer espiar hombres desnudos ¿eh? – Una voz sorpresa las paralizó, las chicas rápidamente empezaron a sudar.

\- … ¿M-Marcus-san? – Preguntó Chika.

\- Escuchamos toda su conversación desde aquí. – En el lado de los chicos, estaban Marcus e Izayoi en la bañera, el rubio trataba de aguantar la risa. – La pared no es completamente insonora, por lo que se puede escuchar lo que sucede del otro lado.

\- … Un momento ¿sabías de eso? – preguntó Riko nerviosa, Marcus empezó a reír.

\- Yumeko y yo diseñamos el baño, deberían saberlo. – Las chicas miraron a Yumeko la cual soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Puede que se me pasara contar ese detalle.

\- Déjenme decir chicas, no pensé que eran así de pervertidas, lo que uno aprende… - Ya no pudo aguantar, empezando a reír, mientras las chicas de Aquors gritaban de la vergüenza, buscando distintas formas de alejar esos pensamientos.

La primera experiencia de Marcus en el baño público fue bastante interesante.

* * *

En una tarde, Marcus seguía en la universidad, Yami, Kotonoha e Izayoi en sus trabajos, Yumeko siempre salía para cumplir sus ansias de apuestas y Medaka exploraba para no perder forma, en la mansión solo estaban Aquors y Honoka, si algo agradecían las chicas, es tener a Honoka cerca, que aportara un poco de su experiencia para ayudarlas, aunque la pelinaranja realmente no tenía mucho que decir sobre su actuación o prácticas, mientras todo el trabajo lo realizaban en las mañanas, durante las tardes no tenían mucho que hacer.

\- Que aburrido… - Chika estaba tirada en el sofá, no había nada que hacer, ya probó jugar con las consolas, pero seguía sin poder dominar algún juego. – Ojalá sucediera algo…

\- Pasa algo Chika-san. – Levantó la mirada cuando le llamaban, era Honoka quien la observaba.

\- Honoka-san… es solo que hemos tenido mucho tiempo libre, aquí no vamos a la escuela ni tenemos trabajo, también terminamos pronto con las prácticas, es un poco aburrido tener mucho tiempo libre. – Se levantó ya para verla. - ¿Qué es lo que haces para divertirte aquí?

\- Bueno… desde que llegué he estado navegando en internet, hay muchas cosas ahí, de esa forma me enteré sobre ustedes, más que nada me gusta ver memes.

\- ¿Memes? ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Chika ladeando la cabeza, esa pregunta activó un interruptor en la otra protagonista de Love Live.

\- Ya que preguntas, si quieres podría mostrarte un poco, vamos para que te enseñe. – Las dos fueron hacia el ordenador de la sala, Honoka tenía un brillo en sus ojos.

Un rato después, Ruby, Hanamaru y Yoshiko estaban saliendo de una habitación.

\- Incluso tienen mesa de ping pong ¿habrá algo que esta mansión no tenga-zura? – Hanamaru estaba asombrada, ellas tres pasaron el rato jugando.

\- Fue divertido, aunque no gané en ninguna ocasión, Yoshiko-chan realmente fue buena. – Elogió Ruby a Yoshiko la cual sonrió victoriosa.

\- Nadie puede derrotar al ángel caído Yohane, cuando libera todo el poder oscuro de su interior, es imparable.

\- Ciertamente, Yoshiko-chan ha mostrado un lado nuevo para nosotras. – Complementó Hanamaru.

\- Nunca dudes de mis habilidades Zuramaru… - En ese momento vieron a Chika y Honoka juntas. – Chika-chan y Honoka-san ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

\- No sé… deberíamos ver zura. – Las tres se acercaron a ambas. - ¿Qué están haciendo zura? - Las dos se vieron, empezando a reír, lo cual dejó confundida a las tres.

\- … Do you know da wae. – Habló Chika, Honoka buscaba aguantarse la risa, las tres no entendían que decía.

\- ¿Eh? Chika-chan, que quieres decir. – Preguntó Ruby, ahora fue Honoka quien habló.

\- Da wae… you know da wae… my queen. – Se volteó, sosteniéndose el estómago, las dos estaban actuando muy extraño.

\- Que les habrá sucedido zura… - Hanamaru no sabía que decir ante ellas dos.

\- No sé… pero da algo de miedo… - Ruby se escondió detrás de ella.

\- Esto… no puede ser… - Yoshiko abrió los ojos de manera dramática. – Los espíritus finalmente se han apoderado de ellas dos, corrompieron sus débiles mentes, me descuidé por un segundo, es… el… ¡Apocalipsis! – Extendió sus brazos.

\- No creo que sean espíritus Yoshiko-chan, debieron ver algo…

\- Así es. – Ya las dos dejaron de actuar. – son memes.

\- ¿Memes? – Exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

\- Así es, Honoka-san me estuvo mostrando muchas cosas en internet y aprendí sobre que son los memes, es muy gracioso y deberían de verlo también.

\- ¿Realmente lo es? Actuaban muy extraño antes. – Ruby aún estaba un poco dudosa, Chika se acercó a palmearle la espalda.

\- No es nada malo Ruby-chan, seguro igual ustedes lo verán divertido, vamos. – Sujetó su mano para llevarla, las otras dos se vieron por unos instantes antes de seguirlas, Honoka pudo una sonrisa malvada al ir detrás de ellas.

Un rato después, ahora eran Dia, Kanan y Mari las que estaban entrando a la mansión, les había tocado encargarse del jardín mientras Marcus no estaba.

\- Realmente esta mansión tiene un jardín grande y Marcus-san se encarga de él solo, admiro su resistencia. – Comentó Dia.

\- Right, pensé que tendría uno o dos sirvientes como es normal para encargarse, es bueno de su parte hacerlo todo por su cuenta. – Habló Mari de forma alegre.

\- Igual nos ayuda para mantenernos en movimiento, aunque igual hace calor, realmente deseo tirarme al mar. – Kanan se secó el sudor.

\- Deberíamos ir al baño… - En ese momento vieron a las cinco chicas juntas haciendo algo, al parecer se encontraban corriendo con los brazos detrás. - ¿Ruby? Que está haciendo.

\- Eso parece interesante, veamos. – Comentó Mari, las tres se acercaron, Ruby, Hanamaru y Yoshiko corrían de esa forma mientras Honoka y Chika hacían señas con las manos. – Good afternoon ¿Qué hacen?

\- Onee-chan, estoy corriendo como Naruto. – Exclamó Ruby mientras reía.

\- ¿Correr como Naruto? – Preguntó Dia confundida.

\- Si fuéramos más rápido, se pondría la canción de Deja vú zura.

\- No solo soy el ángel caído, también seré la ninja más fuerte Dattebayo.

Las tres solo observaban tal escena si entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, si ellas no buscaban responder nada, fueron con las otras dos.

\- Chika-san ¿Cuál es el motivo de todo esto? – Dia se llevó las manos a la cintura.

\- Dia-chan, no es nada, solamente les mostramos a ellas lo que son los memes.

\- ¿Memes?

\- Es algo divertido y adictivo zura. – Habló Hanamaru continuando con lo suyo.

\- Deberías verlo Onee-chan, seguro te gustara.

\- No lo sé… están actuando muy raro todas. – Tenía dudas si hacerlo.

\- Deberíamos probar Dia, así quizás lo entendamos. – Mari parecía querer intentarlo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, igual se están divirtiendo, tengo curiosidad. – Kanan igual, Dia no podía decir nada en contra.

\- Está bien… - Chika y Honoka se dieron miradas cómplices antes de mostrarles…

You y Riko estaban saliendo de otra habitación, la de cabellos rojizos estiró los brazos.

\- Es bueno que Marcus-san tenga libros de matemáticas, no puedo descuidar los estudios aunque esté aquí.

\- Es cierto, con todo lo sucedido, por poco se me olvida que seguimos estudiando… - Soltó una pequeña risa la nadadora.

\- ¿No crees que sea mucho pedirle si puede comprar un piano? Ya que volvimos por el momento, me gustaría ver si puedo componer alguna nueva canción.

\- Eso sería fantástico Riko-chan, también debemos decírselo a las demás. – Al llegar a la sala, vieron al resto, aunque estaban haciendo algo raro, estaban bailando.

\- ¿Es así? – Dia intentaba hacer un baile, moviendo la cadera y los brazos de tal forma que pasaran al otro lado.

\- Aún no Onee-chan, el Floss es mucho más veloz y se hace con dos movimientos de brazos.

\- Rayos, es un poco más complicado de lo que pensaba…

\- Mari-chan y Kanan-chan ya parecen haberlo dominado. – Observaron a las otras dos que hacían otro baile, el típico de Fortnite.

\- Nada mal Mari-chan, solo te falta el guantelete y lo harías como Thanos.

\- Muy cierto Kanan, igual debo conseguir el Thanos Car. – Las dos empezaron a reir. Las dos recién llegadas no entendían nada.

\- Chika-chan ¿Qué es todo esto? – Se acercaron a Chika que estaba con Honoka.

\- Riko-chan, You-chan, solo estamos compartiendo con el resto la alegría de los memes, es divertido, deberían intentarlo igual. – Ambas se vieron sin entender, Chika escondió su sonrisa.

* * *

Más tarde, después de eso, la camioneta llegó, Marcus junto a Izayoi, Kotonoha, Yami y Yumeko estaban frente a la entrada, en ese momento igual llegó Medaka.

\- Buenas ¿llegando del trabajo? – Saludó la peliazul.

\- Si, hoy hubo muchos clientes. – Respondió Kotonoha alegre.

\- Me quedé un rato más para hacer tarea en la biblioteca, creo que lo haré más seguido, puedo concentrarme ahí. – Marcus estaba cansado pero satisfecho.

\- La universidad si se ve agotadora, al menos me alegra estar en otro mundo. – Comentó Izayoi para darle celos.

\- Por cualquier cosa, solo quiero descansar, no puedo esperar para el momento que lleguen las vacaciones de verano…

Al momento de entrar, rápidamente música sonaba por la entrada, sorprendiendo a todos ahí.

 _Reproduciendo: Rick Astley – Never Gonna Give you Up._

La escena con la se encontraron era de las chicas de Aquors y Honoka, llevaban ropa como trajes que agarraron de distintas habitaciones, Honoka llevaba un traje parecido al de Rick Astley en ese video, Dia, Kanan y Mari vestido de las acompañantes, Riko, You y Chika tenían puestos cartones cortados, intentando simular los del video de I Love It de Kanye West y Lil Pump; y Ruby, Yoshiko y Hanamaru llevaban ropas que intentaban simular de vaqueros, con la pelirroja gritando como aquel vaquero.

\- Que.

\- Rayos.

\- Sucede.

\- Aquí. – Comentaron Marcus, Kotonoha, Izayoi y Medaka de forma consecutiva.

\- Hola a todos. – Honoka les recibió. – No es nada, solo nos estamos divirtiendo un poco, todas están en el mundo de los memes. – Exclamó con los brazos abiertos, Marcus no tenía las energías para reclamar.

\- … bueno, Honoka, llevaste esto demasiado lejos. Incluso yo lo sé, te dejaste invadir la mente con muchos memes, y eso no es sano.

\- Pero que dices Marcus-san, todas lo disfrutan, no le veo nada de malo.

\- Lo hay, llegar hasta ese punto donde lo representan, eso es… disculpa la palabra, es autista; ahora, que hayas conducido por ese camino a chicas con mentalidad débil como ellas es algo malo, será difícil regresarlas a la normalidad.

\- ¿Ah? Y yo que finalmente ya tenía compañeras que disfrutarían de los Dank Memes conmigo, incluso el MLG se ve genial.

\- El MLG es un movimiento ya muerto pero eso no importa ahora, vamos a parar esto.

\- Ah… y justo cuando íbamos a bailar Dota de Basshunter…

Después de eso Marcus tuvo que hacer un alto a todas sus acciones, los memes habían engullido en lo profundo de sus mentes por lo que tuvo que contrarrestar todo con matemáticas puras para que lo olvidarán, fueron dos largos y tediosos días de rehabilitación para Marcus y las chicas de Aquors.

* * *

 **Vaya situaciones que se armaron jaja, pues bien, aquí ya está otro cap, algo más tranquilo, y bueno, como se ha hecho costumbre, en el siguiente cap aparecerán nuevos personajes, y no, no serán las musas, no de momento, tengo a otros dos preparados para unirse, ya lo verán, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	14. Los dragones perdidos 1

Para Marcus no era muy común que se levantara temprano en un fin de semana, a menos que sea para algo necesario, es igual como el resto de los jóvenes y llega dormir un poco más tiempo, ahora cambiaría eso, y era por una razón en particular.

Llevaba puesto un conjunto deportivo con una playera ligera y pants con tenis, salió al patio donde estaba la playa, ahí ya se encontraban las chicas de Aquors haciendo un poco de calentamiento y estiramientos antes de empezar, vieron al joven acercarse.

\- Marcus-san. – Saludó Chika con la mano, el pelinegro devolvió el gesto. – No sabía que te levantabas temprano en un fin de semana.

\- Tengo mis razones… veo que ya están normales después de lo sucedido.

\- Si… jeje… - Chika sentía un poco de vergüenza por el descontrol que ella y Honoka causaron.

\- No puedo creer que actué de esa forma, es vergonzoso. – Dia era una de las que se sentía peor. – Realmente te agradezco por habernos sacado de ese trance, no sé qué nos sucedió.

\- Conque por eso tengo conocimiento fresco de matemáticas zura. – Pensó Hanamaru.

\- Honoka consumió demasiada internet que no me di cuenta y me descuidé, ya deberé mantenerla vigilada un poco más, realmente lamento todo. – Se disculpó Marcus.

\- No es necesario, igual tenemos algo de culpa. – Negó Riko con las manos. – Igual fue algo divertido…

\- Esa canción de Spooky Scary Skeletons fue divertida. – Exclamó Ruby con una sonrisa. – Jamás pensé que bailaría con Honoka-san.

\- Solo espero que el incidente no vuelva a repetirse… ahora, a lo que venía, espero no les moleste si me uno a su entrenamiento, seguro las búsquedas se volverán más duras y quiero recuperar algo de condición para enfrentar próximos retos.

\- Claro, no hay ningún problema. – You levantó el pulgar, el resto igual estaba de acuerdo.

\- Me alegra saberlo… por cierto, como es fin de semana, pensaba en algún sitio donde podamos ir todos de paseo, seguro hay lugares que deseen visitar.

\- Yo, yo, yo. – Chika levantó la mano, Marcus le señaló para que hablara. – Me gustaría visitar un acuario.

\- Eso me parece buena idea, y admito que tengo curiosidad por ver los peces que hay aquí. – Kanan estuvo de acuerdo, Marcus se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

\- No está mal, en realidad hay varios acuarios en la ciudad, las ventajas de ser una ciudad turística, así que todos podemos ir y disfrutar.

\- Wonderful, en Uchiura igual hay un acuario y es bonito, quiero ver aquí como será. – Mari expresó su emoción, Marcus asintió.

\- Entonces es unánime, ya hablaré con el resto para decir los planes para el día de hoy, nos prepararemos para ir al acuario.

Todas se alegraron, ya entonces comenzaron con su entrenamiento el cual Marcus realizaba también, sabía que era el régimen rechazado de μ's, algo completamente duro y a duras penas logró seguirlo, pero no se rindió.

Una vez terminaron, todos ya estaban despiertos y desayunando, ahí fue que habló acerca de los planes de ir al acuario, lo cual tuvo buena recepción.

\- Sería muy bonito ir, me apunto. – Anunció Kotonoha.

\- Bueno… no es que sea muy de mi estilo, pero si todos van, no hay nada que perder. – Medaka igual.

\- Un acuario, que lindo así que igual voy. – Yumeko se anotó.

\- De cierta forma extrañaba ese tipo de actividades, así que anótame bro. – Izayoi también, Yami, por su parte confirmó su participación afirmando con la cabeza.

\- ¡Quiero ir! – Y con Honoka no hubo nada raro, así ya eran todos.

\- Ok, las puertas abren a las once por lo que hay tiempo, saldremos en un rato. – Y no dijo nada más, ya tenían un paseo para ese día. El tiempo pasó y todos estaban listos, como solo contaban con la camioneta de Marcus, tuvieron que ir totalmente apretados, incluso tres que se sentaron en el asiento de copiloto, siendo Yami, Chika y Ruby las que iba adelante, el resto se acomodó como pudo en los asientos traseros.

\- Ah… esto, Marcus-san, realmente estamos apretados aquí. – Comentó Dia sintiendo el codo de Yoshiko en su rostro.

\- Auxilio, necesito ayuda. – Hanamaru apenas respiraba al tener el pecho de Kotonoha en su rostro, Marcus soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Bueno… supongo que deberé comprar otro vehículo, Mari, sabes conducir ¿no?

\- Y-Yes… - Apenas pudo hablar.

\- La próxima semana iremos a ver otra camioneta para que vayan ustedes… no pensé que esto iba a ocurrir. – No cabe decir que el resto de viaje fue bastante incómodo para los que iban atrás, Chika no pudo evitar pensar que se sentía afortunada por ello y Ruby estaba preocupada por su hermana.

EL camino los llevó hacia un acuario que era reconocido como uno de los mejores de la ciudad, Birch Aquarium, con una buena opinión por parte de los visitantes y muchos peces de distintas especies, era el mejor lugar que se le podía ocurrir para llevar a todos ahí, además del hecho de que había un descuento para grupos grandes. Una vez llegó al estacionamiento, se abrió la puerta de atrás, todos salieron aliviados.

\- Suelo, dulce suelo. – Exclamaba Honoka de rodillas en la acera, una expresión exagerada de su parte.

\- Casi sentía que iba a regresar al reino de los cielos si continuaba ahí un segundo más… - Comentó Yoshiko.

\- Ya estamos aquí, solo pagaré la entrada y todos podrán ver lo que quieran ¿entendido?

\- Si. – Respondieron al unísono. Marcus ya fue para comprar los boletos, una vez lo hizo, todos pudieron pasar, las chicas eran las que estaban más maravilladas con lo que veían, ya de entrada se observaban muchos estanques con distintas especies de peces.

\- ¡Chicas, vengan a ver! – Chika estaba muy emocionada corriendo junto a You, Hanamaru y Ruby.

\- ¡Ruby, no corras! – Dia siempre intentaba mantener orden, el resto igual tomó caminos diferentes para ver cada zona.

\- Realmente esperaban esto. – Marcus estaba feliz, se encontraba junto a Yami, Izayoi, Kotonoha y Mari. – No tienen por qué quedarse conmigo, pueden ver lo que quieran.

\- Ey, no solo nosotros venimos para disfrutar, deben hacerlo todos ¿no? – Preguntó Izayoi, Kotonoha asintió.

\- Estamos aquí, así que veamos todo juntos, me gustaría hacerlo… - Eso último lo pronunció en voz baja la pelinegra.

\- Alright, vamos entonces, hay mucho que ver. – Anunció Mari, Marcus no rechazó para nada, así que comenzó a ir a ver los peces. No recordaba mucho de cuándo fue la última que estuvo ahí, si bien parecía ser mucho tiempo, al menos recuerda desde la primaria a causa de un viaje escolar, nunca ha sido por mérito propio, ahora que lo veía, realmente le parecía hermoso todo, divertirse junto con amigos en un lugar así, algo que no había experimentado.

Observó muchos tipos de peces, incluso se había llevado a cabo un espectáculo de delfines como se hace naturalmente en ese tipo de lugares, pudo sentarse junto a Chika, Medaka, Yumeko, Hanamaru, Yoshiko, Kanan y Ruby para ver el show, algo que le pareció muy divertido de ver, incluso no pudo evitar recibir alguna salpicadura, pero era parte de la experiencia. Un rato después, estaba en las mesas, teniendo en la suya a Medaka, Yumeko e Izayoi.

\- Ese espectáculo fue bueno, realmente entrenan bien a sus delfines. – Pensó Marcus.

\- Fue una buena experiencia para vivir, realmente no recuerdo de la última vez que he visitado un acuario. – Comenzó a recordar Medaka. - ¿Tú te acuerdas? – Le preguntó al pelinegro.

\- Creo que fue en la primaria, ya sabes que siempre se organizan ese tipo de viajes cuando estás en la escuela, en ese aspecto no difiere para nada en cuanto a la cultura escolar de nuestros países.

\- Ese parece ser el caso. – Asintió la peliazul con la cabeza.

\- Han tenido muchos buenos recuerdos ¿no? Los viajes escolares no es que hayan sido parte de mi vida. – Comentó Yumeko.

\- Tus circunstancias fueron especiales ¿no? – Preguntó Izayoi, ella asintió afirmando. – Supongo que no todos tienen la misma experiencia, debe variar según el mundo a pesar de ser un mismo Japón entre todos.

\- Ahí podemos observar que cada uno de ustedes son diferente a su manera, como hacen miles de animes, existen miles de mundos de Japón, siempre muy distinto uno del otro, pero comparten rasgos característicos al final.

\- Así entonces el Japón de cada uno es distinto, da a pensar bastante en sí, al regresar, no iremos a un Japón que no es el nuestro. – Se puso a pensar el rubio, Marcus quiso disipar sus dudas.

\- No creo que algo así llegue a ocurrir, aunque no sepamos nada de como ocurre este fenómeno, no deberá haber equivocaciones cuando los regresemos.

\- … Bien, si es lo que crees, no habrá nada de qué preocuparse. – Recostó su cabeza contra el marco de la silla. En ese momento llegó Chika a donde estaba.

\- Marcus-san, ya estamos todas en la tienda de recuerdos, quisiéramos algunas cosas.

\- Muy bien, veamos que quieren. – Se levantó de su asiento, no sin antes despedirse de los otros, ya en camino a la tienda de recuerdos, observó a alguien que corría desesperadamente sin darse cuenta de donde iba, chocando con él. – Ah, mierda.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, por lo que Marcus observaba era de baja estatura pero seguía siendo un adulto, en ese momento fue que reconoció a esa persona, de cabello rojizo atado en una coleta, llevaba lentes y ropa que parecía más de oficina.

\- Ah… lo siento… - Parecía un chico, pero sabía realmente quien es, una de las protagonistas del anime de una chica dragón que vive con ella.

Kobayashi.

Anime: Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon.

\- Sé quién eres… - Habló Marcus, cosa que la sorprendió.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Me conoces?

\- Si… entonces, debiste llegar aquí sin saber cómo.

\- Bueno, sí, hasta hace un momento estaban junto a Tohru y Kanna hasta una luz nos cubrió y ahora estamos aquí, todo es tan confuso. – Al momento de oír el nombre de las otras dos, abrió los ojos.

\- Ellas…

\- Viven conmigo, estábamos en nuestra casa cuando ocurrió, no quiero saber dónde estarán… - En ese momento se oyó un gran rugido que sacudió el acuario, el agua se agitó debido a lo fuerte que era. – Ese rugido…

\- Esto es malo… - Pensó Marcus. – Chika, lo siento, pero tengo que ir a otro lado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – Comenzó a preguntar, pero no le alcanzó el tiempo, Marcus empezó a correr junto a Kobayashi.

\- Es una de ellas ¿no? – Preguntó el pelinegro, Kobayashi asintió.

\- Este mundo es extraño… no estamos en Japón y aparecer en un acuario ¿podrías explicarme que sitio es este?

\- Puede que no lo creas, pero estás en San Diego, California, este es otro mundo del que conoces, sé sobre ti porque aquí eres lo que sería un anime. – Los ojos de Kobayashi se abrieron totalmente al escucharlo.

\- … Rayos… jeje, Takiya estaría feliz de saber que es parte de un anime… así que debes saber que Tohru y Kanna son…

\- Dragones. – Completó el pelinegro. – Esto es malo, este sitio tiene mucha gente, y si ellas están en esa forma, no sé si el mismo efecto de que la gente normal no puede verlas así, pero si no resulta de esa forma…

\- Se armará un gran alboroto… Tohru debe estar asustada por lo repentino del asunto.

\- Debemos detenerlas entonces. – En ese momento Yami llegó volando hacia donde estaban ambos. – Yami, ya debiste sentirlo.

\- Sí… tres presencias nuevas que aparecieron, veo que encontraste a una.

\- Así es. – Señaló a Kobayashi. – las otras dos serán complicadas, estamos tratando con dragones después de todo, y muy asustados al parecer.

\- Entendido ¿aviso a los demás que pueden hacer algo?

\- Sería de mucha ayuda, Medaka e Izayoi podrían colaborar a calmarlos. – La rubia asintió antes de moverse, Kobayashi observó todo con asombro. – Déjame decirte que no son las únicas en la misma situación, me estoy encargando de resguardar a todos aquellos que llegan de otros mundos, déjame decirte que tú y las chicas son más que bienvenidas.

\- … Te lo agradezco. – Sonrió la pelirroja. – Ahora es más importante ir a calmarlas, seguro si me ven todo podrá acabar sin problemas.

\- Eso espero…

Los dos salieron del acuario, por cualquier cosa evacuaron a la gente de las instalaciones. Comenzaron a mirar al cielo en busca de alguna de las dos.

\- ¡Marcus-san, que ocurre! – Honoka se acercó asustada.

\- Tenemos un problema… uno muy grande. – Un viento les golpeó de repente, se cubrió, entonces vio hacia arriba, podía ver a una de ellas, de color verde, era Tohru. – Bingo, ahí está una.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó la pelinaranja sorprendida, ella igual podía verla. – Parece un dragón.

\- Justamente eso, nuestras nuevas invitadas.

\- ¡¿Eeeehh!? – Exclamó en sorpresa.

\- Será mejor que le digas a las demás que se mantengan alejadas, esto no es algo que puedan tratar ¿podrías hacer eso por mí?

\- … Bien, solo mantente seguro. – No muy convencida, Honoka regresó para avisarles a Aquors de ello, ya nuevamente se quedaron Marcus y Kobayashi.

\- Tu igual deberías retroceder, eres una persona normal. – Le sugirió ella, pero Marcus lo rechazó.

\- Soy el guardián de todos, tengo que afrontar estas situaciones difíciles si quiero mantenerlos protegidos. – Sonrió levantando el pulgar, Kobayashi solamente soltó un suspiro.

\- Te llevarías bien con Takiya, los dos son iguales… entendido, busquemos la forma de calmarla.

\- Marcus. – Medaka junto a Izayoi ya estaban ahí, Yami se apuró a decirles. – Yami-san nos contó la situación, así que tratamos con algo peligroso ¿eh?

\- Así es, un par de dragones atentan con hacer daño, debemos calmarlos.

\- Muy bien, me parece excelente. – Izayoi sonrió al hecho de que habría algo de diversión.

\- No les hagan mucho daño… Tohru y Kanna son buenas chicas, seguro podrán entenderlo cuando me vean. – Les dijo Tohru, los dos asintieron antes de empezar a moverse.

\- Deberíamos hacer algo aquí también. – Comenzó a pensar Marcus. – Si solo hubiera una forma de que pueda ver que estás sana y salva…

Observó a todos lados, ahí fue entonces que vio los altavoces que siempre se encuentran para anunciar los espectáculos, en ese momento se le ocurrió algo, golpeando su puño con la palma de su mano.

\- Tengo una idea. – Sonrió mientras Kobayashi se mostraba confundida.

Medaka e Izayoi saltaron justo a la altura para llegar hasta donde Tohru volaba frenéticamente, no se veía que ella estaba pensando, el miedo y confusión solo lograba que se moviera según sus instintos.

\- No todos los días te encuentras un dragón ¿No crees? – Preguntó Medaka, Izayoi asintió.

\- Si viera el mundo del cual vengo, este tipo de cosas es el pan de cada día.

\- Admito que le llama la curiosidad, luego podrías decirme más.

\- Con gusto. – Los dos saltaron justo hacia Tohru la cual soltó un rugido con tal de alejarlos, ambos se cubrieron con sus brazos. – Veo que esta chica se quiere poner ruda. – El rubio fue justo para querer darle un golpe, Tohru se apartó a un lado, era bastante veloz para ser un dragón de gran tamaño, moviéndose justo al costado de Izayoi para golpearlo con su garra. – Tsk.

\- No enloquezcas aún más. – Esta vez Medaka fue al ataque, queriendo patear al dragón, bloqueó el ataque con su garra, sujetando a la peliazul para dejarla colgada. – No me dejes así. – Se dio la vuelta para librarse con otra patada en uno de sus dedos, haciendo que el soltara, y ganando un fuerte rugido de ella.

\- Parece que lanzará fuego, cuidado. – Advirtió Izayoi viendo como Tohru rápidamente comenzaba a inhalar.

Mientras abajo, Marcus y Kobayashi corrían hacia cierta zona, lo bueno es que el acuario estaba vacío y sin mucha vigilancia por lo que podían moverse sin problemas.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó ella.

\- Solo hay que hacerle saber a Tohru que estás bien ¿no? Entonces deberás llamarle, y usaremos los megáfonos del acuario para ello.

\- … Buena idea, si me escucha, todo deberá estar bien. – Los llegaron hasta una sala de seguridad en la que igual se dan los avisos. Marcus comenzó a revisar, lo bueno es que ahí estaba el micrófono, activó rápidamente las bocinas.

\- Bien, solo deberás hablar, le subí todo el volumen para que llegue a escucharte.

\- Muy bien… un momento ¡Cuidado! – Señaló al cielo, Marcus volteó a ver, para su sorpresa, una bola de fuego se iba acercando justo a la sala donde ellos estaban.

\- Maldición. – Izayoi apenas logró esquivar la bola de fuego, viendo cómo iba a esa sala. – Eso… no puede ser ¡Marcus está ahí dentro!

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Medaka sorprendida, solo pudieron ver como la bola de fuego iba a toda velocidad a punto de impactar contra la sala. – Debo apurarme. – Activó su modo God of War para moverse a toda velocidad.

La bola de fuego ya estaba a metros de golpear, Medaka fue lo más veloz que pudo, ya entonces…

 _"BOOM"_

La sala acabó encendida en llamas.

* * *

 **No es casualidad que los personajes de Kobayashi-san hayan sido escogidos para este cap, ya sé sobre la noticia de la segunda temporada pero tenía esto en mente desde antes de ese anuncio, bueno, ya algo de acción no hace mal y dejé un cliffhanger, en el siguiente cap continuaremos con esto. Saludos.**


	15. Los dragones perdidos 2

Debido al gran alboroto que estaba sucediendo, más que nada los rugidos fuertes y vibraciones en el edificio, se decidió que todos evacuaran del acuario debido a su seguridad. Las chicas de Aquors fueron atrapadas de improvisto por el anuncio, ahora se encontraban en la entrada esperando las siguientes instrucciones.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Y yo que esperaba obtener ese peluche de estrella de mar… - Chika se notaba decaída.

\- No es momento de pensar en ese tipo de cosas Chika-san, algo está ocurriendo y no es normal. – Pensó Dia con los brazos cruzados.

\- Ciertamente, esos temblores no parecen ser algo natural. – Complementó Kanan.

\- El ejército oscuro está cerca, deben haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia aquí. – Habló Yoshiko.

\- Eso no parece ser algún tipo de ejército oscuro Yoshiko-chan. – Respondió Hanamaru. – No hemos visto a los demás por cierto zura.

\- Ojalá estén bien… si la cosa se pone peligrosa. – Riko mantenía la mirada abajo, en ese momento vieron a alguien acercarse, era Honoka.

\- ¡Chicas! – La pelinaranja empezó a recuperar aire al momento de llegar. – Menos mal… están bien.

\- Honoka-chan ¿ocurre algo? – Preguntó Chika, la otra idol levantó la mirada.

\- Marcus-san me envió… quería ver si estaban bien. – Al escuchar el nombre del chico, se pusieron algo preocupadas.

\- ¿No está contigo? Con esos temblores y rugidos, no parece ser seguro estar aquí. – Comentó Dia.

\- Dijo que se encargaría, al parecer es otro que llegó de otro mundo, no hace mucho estaba con una mujer.

\- Así que otra vez sucedió… solo ojalá no sea muy peligroso…

\- Bueno Chika-chan… eso de arriba parece peligroso… - You señaló al cielo, justo cuando todas vieron observaron justo una gran figura volando a velocidad, siendo perseguida por otras dos pequeñas, todas se sorprendieron.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso!? – Exclamó Dia con asombro.

\- Well, por la figura parece ser un dragón. – Respondió Mari, todas tragaron saliva.

\- ¡¿Un Dragón!? ¿Cómo es posible? – Exclamó Yoshiko con asombro, ni siquiera su acto de ángel caído podía decir nada.

\- N-No nos atacará ¿cierto? – Preguntó Ruby con miedo.

\- Marcus-san dijo que se encargaría de esto, seguro tiene algo en mente. – Habló Honoka con tal de aliviar un poco la tensión. – Además ahí están Izayoi-kun y Medaka-san, son fuertes.

\- Ojalá sea así… un dragón no es algo que se vea todos los días zura. – Habló Hanamaru. En ese momento vieron al dragón lanzar una bola de fuego.

\- ¡Está disparando! – Exclamó Riko con asombro, aquella bola de fuego iba directo al acuario. - ¡Esto es malo!

\- ¡Onee-chan! – Ruby se abrazó de Dia la cual sujetó con fuerza, todas se abrazaron con tal de cubrirse, en ese momento impactó directo a una zona algo cercana, todo tembló, causando que gritaran.

-Tenemos que ir a otro lugar seguro. – Sugirió Kanan, ya que todas iban a moverse vieron una figura salir del humo que generó el fuego.

\- **¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!** – Ese grito lo reconocieron, viendo una figura rubia alada con otros dos a su lado.

\- Esos no son… - Señaló You.

\- ¡Marcus-san! – Gritó Chika.

Momentos antes de que impactara la bola de fuego en la sala de seguridad, Yami llegó justo a tiempo a donde estaban Marcus y Kobayashi, rescatándolos a tiempo y alejándose, evitando una muerte segura.

\- Eso estuvo cerca, gracias Yami. – Agradeció a la rubia la cual asintió con la cabeza. – Bueno, ya que nuestro primer plan falló, vamos con la opción B.

\- Y ¿Cuál es esa? – Preguntó Kobayashi, un poco temerosa de ir volando sujetada por el cabello de la rubia.

\- Tendremos que acercarnos a Tohru, si podemos hacer que te vea, quizás se calme, solo ojalá funcione, ya ocurrió un Deus Ex Machina, esperemos otro…

Yami voló a toda velocidad a la cima donde estaba Tohru, Medaka e Izayoi hacían todo lo posible por perseguirla y que no lastime a nadie. La chica quiso distraerla usando el Kurokami Phantom cerca de su cabeza, aunque no debía, tenía que lastimarla un poco, Tohru se defendía lanzando fuego.

\- Este dragón no deja que nos acerquemos.

\- Ahí se acerca Marcus. – Señaló el rubio, cuando vieron a Yami con los otros dos volando muy cerca de Tohru, sonrió. – Parece que tiene algo en mente, tenemos que protegerlos.

\- No hay necesidad de que me lo digas. – Nuevamente comenzó a moverse con velocidad. Yami, con Marcus y Kobayashi, querían moverse por atrás de Tohru, Izayoi y Medaka servirían de distracción para que puedan estar cerca.

\- Muy bien Kobayashi, ya que Tohru ahora debe estar encolerizada, no hay más opción que bajar por su espalda, si podemos acercarnos a su oído y le hablas, todo deberá estar bien.

\- Lo entiendo, pero… - Miró hacia abajo, estaban a una gran altura, causando que trague saliva. – Si fallamos, estamos muertos.

\- Todo saldrá bien… Yami, acércanos.

\- Entendido. – La rubia se movió con tal de llegar hasta la espalda de Tohru sin ser detectada, Medaka continuaba distrayendo a la dragona para que no se dé cuenta. Ya estando más cerca, permitió que ambos pudieron aterrizar en la espalda de Tohru, aunque se estaba moviendo, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio y teniendo que sujetarse de las escamas.

\- Ojalá esto no permita que sepa de nosotros. – Pensó Marcus. – Muy bien, tendremos que acercarnos cuidadosamente ¿lista? – Kobayashi asintió con la cabeza.

Comenzaron a avanzar poco a poco, aún sujetados, hicieron todo su camino hasta la cabeza de la dragona, a pesar de todo seguía habiendo temblores, deteniéndose para evitar caer.

\- Maldición, Tohru sí que está descontrolada. – Comentó Marcus. – Parece que el pensamiento de no verte la vuelve como un berserker.

\- No es algo que ocurra muy a menudo, cuando enfrentó a su padre, no estaba tan enojada como ahora. Tohru, estoy bien…

\- Debemos hacérselo saber, no hay tiempo que perder.

Continuaron avanzando, la bestia no se mantenía calmada por ningún segundo, Medaka e Izayoi continuaban con la distracción, ya estaban muy cerca de la cabeza, pero eso igual significaba otra cosa.

\- ¿Eh? – Ambos sintieron como la dragona dejó de moverse - ¿Qué pasó?

De repente sintieron movimientos justo donde se encontraban, Tohru comenzó a agitar su cabeza con tal de quitárselos de encima.

\- ¡Mierda, sabe que estamos aquí! – Los dos se sujetaban lo más fuerte que podían, no querían ceder ante la fuerza de Tohru. – Kobayashi, adelántate y habla con ella.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y tú? – Preguntó algo preocupada por Marcus, este sonrió.

\- Me las arreglaré de alguna forma… ahora ve. – Kobayashi estaba algo dudosa, viendo el rostro serio de Marcus se dio cuenta, asintió para seguir avanzando, Marcus sonrió. – Muy bien, no dejaré que derribes a Kobayashi…

Con su brazo comenzó a dar golpes justo donde estaba, si lograba hacer su presencia mayor a la de Kobayashi, ella estaría fuera de peligro. Tohru pareció darse cuenta al levantar su garra justo donde él estaba, dispuesto a aplastar a Marcus como si fuera un insecto.

\- ¡Oh no, no lo harás! – Izayoi llegó para dar una patada a la garra de Tohru, esta soltó un rugido muy fuerte por el dolor, Marcus se sujetó por las vibraciones. - ¿Disfrutando de la vista? – Preguntó a Marcus, este soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Más que eso, tengo un asiento VIP… Kobayashi, apúrate…

Kobayashi siguió su camino, a pesar del movimiento, pudo sujetarse de forma segura y avanzar, ya estaba por el lateral izquierdo de la cabeza, cerca del oído, comenzó a sacar unas últimas fuerzas, estaba muy cansada, pero si se rendía, Tohru iba a acabar con todo debido a ella, no quería permitirlo, ya se encontraba a pocos metros de la oreja.

Marcus sentía como las fuerzas se le iban, su resistencia no era la mejor después de todo, a pesar de empezar a entrenar junto a Aquors, no había obtenido nada, su mano empezó a resbalarse; apretó los dientes mientras intentaba reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para sujetarse.

\- Maldición… maldigo haber sido un sedentario por tantos años… debo tomar en serio ese entrenamiento matutino… - Comenzó a sudar, su mano ya no lograba aguantar mucho más. – Parece… que aquí llegue…

Su mano se resbaló, comenzó a caer de repente por el cansancio, Izayoi y Medaka vieron al pelinegro caer, quisieron ir a ayudarlo, pero Tohru les volvió a atacar. Marcus sentía el fuerte viento golpear su rostro al caer, sin tener una oportunidad de salvarse, a pesar de todo, se mantenía tranquilo.

\- No… no será así, no quiero ser un costal de papas. – De alguna forma pudo recuperar estabilidad en el aire, poniéndose de frente, aún estaba a muchos metros antes de tocar el suelo, sabía que no iba a sobrevivir, pero tenía fe, algo iba a ocurrir que estaría a salvo. – Maldición, pongo mucha fe en la lógica de anime… muy bien, que ocurra un tercer deus ex machina.

Comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire, como muy pocas veces se da una oportunidad así, quiso intentar acrobacias y varias maniobras que hacen los paracaidistas, aunque estuviera en verdadero peligro, aprovechaba totalmente para divertirse, no podía evitar reír por la situación, en cara a la muerte se estaba divirtiendo como un niño, hasta hace poco creía que algo así era imposible, pero ya tantas cosas han ocurrido, conocer personajes de animes y ponerse en situaciones así le había hecho cambiar. Estaba dando vueltas hacia atrás cuando sintió que fue sujetado, ya estaba levitando en el aire de forma segura.

\- Llegas justo a tiempo. – Sonrió, Yami estaba ahí sujetando al pelinegro con su cabello.

\- ¿No tienes vergüenza? Pudiste morir.

\- Bueno, tuve confianza en que vendrías a rescatarme, y parece que mi corazonada se hizo realidad. – Empezó a reír, Yami le dio un coscorrón con su otro cabello. – Auch.

\- Estás siendo un idiota… - Se mostró un poco enojada, pero escondió una pequeña sonrisa, estaba aliviada de que haya llegado a tiempo para salvarle.

Kobayashi se encontraba ya muy cerca del oído de Tohru, pero estar en la cabeza igual significaba ponerse en peligro ya que se movía demasiado, no quería caer después de haber avanzado bastante. Con las últimas fuerzas que tenía, pudo acercarse justo a la entrada de la oreja, comenzando a tomar aire.

\- ¡TOHRU! – Gritó con fuerza, en ese momento la dragona, que continuaba atacando a Izayoi y Medaka, se detuvo de forma inmediata, empezando a mirar a todos lados.

\- ¿Kobayashi? – Habló, su voz sonaba fuerte y con eco. – Kobayashi ¿Dónde estás?

\- Aquí Tohru, en tu cabeza. – La pelirroja sentía que iba a caer en cualquier momento, comenzando a resbalarse, en ese momento vio la garra de Tohru, la cual la sujetó, ya ahí entonces quedó frente a frente con la dragona.

\- ¡Kobayashi! – Expresó su alegría de ver a su amiga, abrazándola, Kobayashi solo podía sentir la fuerza de Tohru que le sacaba el aire.

\- Tohru… no puedo respirar.

\- Oh, lo siento. – Ya finalmente le soltó, abrió su palma, Kobayashi estaba sentada ahí respirando aliviadamente. - ¿Dónde estabas? Tenía miedo de que desaparecieras y de repente estaba siendo atacada, mis instintos me dominaron.

\- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte… - Ya se paró, viendo a la dragona con una sonrisa. – En realidad me ayudaron a que te detuvieras, ellos. – Tohru miró a Medaka e Izayoi los cuales estaban tranquilos.

\- Así que… me distraían para que pudiera escucharte.

\- Así es… también estaba otro chico… es cierto ¿Dónde está él? Vi que se cayó.

\- Aquí estoy. – Yami llegó volando con Marcus. – Parece que todo salió bien ¿no?

\- Así es… Tohru ha vuelto a ser la misma de siempre.

\- Bueno… lamento haberme puesto un poco salvaje… - Tohru se sentía avergonzada, el color rojo se pintó en sus mejillas de dragón, Marcus empezó a reír.

\- No hay problema, seguramente quieren explicaciones y se las puedo dar, volvamos al suelo para que pueda empezar. – Asintieron para comenzar a descender, Marcus se alegraba de que el desastre haya pasado sin mucho daño.

* * *

Yami y Marcus llegaron al suelo, ya una vez ahí le soltó, se sentía feliz de volver a sentir tierra con sus pies, ahí Kotonoha y Yumeko llegaron a donde estaba él.

\- ¡Marcus-kun! – La pelinegra saltó de repente hacia el pelinegro con un abrazo. - ¡Me alegra que estés bien!

\- ¿Kotonoha? Bueno, sí… ahora puedes soltarme. – La chica se dio cuenta de que lo abrazaba, rápidamente le soltó teniendo el rostro rojo, Yumeko cubrió su boca que estaba riendo, ahí después llegaron Izayoi y Medaka.

\- Ese dragón sí que es fuerte ¿creen que me conceda un combate de practica? – Preguntó Izayoi, Marcus empezó a reír.

\- Tohru disfruta de cosas así, seguro estará complacida. – Poco después ya llegaron Honoka y las chicas de Aquors.

\- ¡Marcus-san, estás bien! – Se observaron rostros de alivio en todas ellas.

\- Cuando te vimos caer, pensamos lo peor, menos mal no fue así. – Comentó You con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, fue más divertido de lo que pensaba, deberían intentar la caída libre en algún momento.

\- No, gracias. – Expresaron todas al mismo tiempo, Marcus soltó una risa, ya entonces finalmente llegaron Kobayashi y Tohru, al ver a la gran dragona, las chicas se pusieron tensas.

\- ¡No nos comas! – Gritó Ruby, las demás igual buscaron esconderse.

\- No hay nada que temer, ya está calmada. – Marcus les alivió, ya una vez soltó a Kobayashi en el suelo, comenzó a brillar, había cambiado de forma. Ahora se veía como una chica, de cabello rubio, ojos color rojo y una figura curvilínea, destacaba bastante el traje de maid que llevaba, así como los cuernos en su cabeza y que tenía una cola de dragón sobresaliendo por detrás.

 _Tohru._

 _Anime: Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon._

Todas quedaron impactadas al ver la transformación, Tohru ya estaba frente a todos un poco avergonzada.

\- Bueno… quería disculparme por los problemas, realmente lo siento. – Se agachó haciendo una reverencia, no supieron que decir por el momento.

\- ya pasó todo ¿no? Además, fue una buena pelea, deseo en algún momento un combate de práctica. – Sonrió Izayoi, Tohru se sintió un poco aliviada.

\- B-Bueno… aún es increíble que existan los dragones, pero tampoco es que toda la situación sea normal, ya ni sé que pensar. – Dia se llevó la mano a la sien. – Puesto que nada más fue perjudicado, no tenemos ningún problema ¿cierto chicas? – Todas asintieron.

\- Eso significa que son más que bienvenidas, como no tienen ningún otro lugar donde quedarse, pueden venir a la mansión con nosotros. – Marcus ya les estaba ofreciendo un sitio donde quedarse, Kobayashi sonrió.

\- Estoy más que agradecida de que nos des un sitio donde quedarnos, así que no tenemos problema alguno. – Extendió su mano, Marcus la aceptó dando un apretón, todo ya parecía estar solucionado.

\- Es cierto Kobayashi ¿Y Kanna? – A la mención de la otra dragona, los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron totalmente.

\- Es cierto, ella igual estaba con nosotras, y ahora está sola… debemos encontrarla. – Se mostraba un poco desesperada, Marcus extendió su mano para calmarlas.

\- No hay problema, la encontraremos, Yami. – Vio a la rubia, esta asintió, ya tenía la posición donde se encontraba la pequeña.

\- No está muy lejos de aquí.

\- Muy bien, llévanos hacia donde está. – Señaló Marcus, así Yami comenzó a volar, todos comenzaron a seguirla. No tuvieron que correr mucho, lo bueno es que seguía dentro de los terrenos del acuario, más específicamente donde estaban los pingüinos, justo al llegar a esa exhibición, Yami se detuvo.

\- Está ahí. – Señaló justo a ese tanque, arriba, donde había piedra que simulaba ser hielo, se observaba a una niña, llevando un vestido color gris, cabello del mismo color, estaba recostada junto a unos pingüinos durmiendo, se veía muy calmada.

 _Kanna._

 _Anime: Kobayashi-San Chi no maid Dragon._

Al llegar el resto, Marcus no pudo evitar soltar una risa, ver algo así como a una niña dormir con pingüinos se le hizo una vista muy graciosa.

\- Ah… Kanna… - Había algo de cansancio en la voz de Kobayashi, pero igual alivio de que nada le pasara. Tohru saltó dentro de la exhibición de pingüinos, aterrizando cerca de la niña para despertarla.

\- Kanna, despierta. – Comenzó a moverla un poco, soltando unos pequeños gruñidos, ya entonces empezó a abrir sus ojos, observando a la dragona rubia.

\- Tohru… buenos días.

\- Nada de buenos días ¿Qué hacías durmiendo aquí? No ves lo preocupadas que estábamos Kobayashi y yo.

\- … Tenía sueño, y los pingüinos fueron buenos conmigo.

\- Muy bien, ahora salgamos de aquí. – Sujetó a la pequeña para salir de ahí, aterrizando justo donde estaban los demás, ya soltó a Kanna que se paró después de frotarse los ojos.

\- Kanna, no olvides presentarte. – Habló Kobayashi con una sonrisa, la niña asintió.

\- … Me llamo Kanna, mucho gusto… - Por un momento hubo un silencio, hasta que de repente.

¡KYYYAAAH!

No tardó demasiado en que la niña empezara a ser rodeada por las chicas de Aquors, las cuales comenzaron a acariciarla y abrazarla.

\- Que linda. – Expresó Chika al tener a Kanna en sus brazos. –Cómo puede haber una niña tan tierna.

\- Chika-chan, no es justo, igual quiero abrazarla. – Expresaba Ruby, todas realmente se veían encantadas con Kanna, Marcus observó todo desde atrás con una sonrisa.

\- No las culpo… Kanna igual es muy popular aquí…

\- Y bien ¿ya podrás explicarnos que sucede? – Preguntó Kobayashi, el pelinegro asintió.

\- Muy bien, ya les diré todo, primero deberíamos irnos de aquí, pero nuevamente tendrían que ir apretados en la camioneta… - Se puso a pensar en algo, entonces vio a Tohru. – Tohru, mientras estás en tu forma de dragón, nadie puede verte ¿cierto?

\- Si, la gente normal no debería verme, parece que la única excepción son los aquí presentes. – Al escuchar eso, Marcus sonrió.

\- No tienes problema en transportar a algunos ¿no?

\- Para nada, estaré gustosa de llevar a Kobayashi. – Expresó dando un pequeño salto.

\- Entonces veamos quienes irán contigo. – Después de eso hablaron entre todos para escoger quienes irían montados en Tohru, cabe decir que la sensación de volar aterraba a las chicas de Aquors, y algunas tuvieron la mala suerte de ir con ella, ese día acabó con varias en sus camas esa noche por el vértigo.

* * *

En las noticias de un periódico salió sobre unas figuras moviéndose en el aire, aunque era una foto difuminada, no se veía muy bien, en una sala llena de computadoras, una figura escaneó la foto y comenzó a agrandarla, aplicando filtros para que se viera más clara, ya entonces se pudo enfocar, observando a Izayoi y Medaka en el aire junto a Tohru.

\- … Parece que tenemos una pista… debo informárselo al jefe. – Se levantó de su asiento para ir a dar un aviso, al parecer alguien tenía en la mira a ellos…

* * *

 **Así ya terminamos con esta parte, ya las tres se han unido y al final se ha dejado una pista de quien puede ser antagonista en la historia, claro que aún faltará para ver esa parte, para la siguiente veremos más socialización con los nuevos personajes. Saludos.**


	16. Jugando con Kanna

Tres nuevos individuos se unieron a la mansión. Kobayashi, Tohru y Kanna llegaron un día, Marcus les pudo ofrecer quedarse en la mansión y explicó todo lo necesario, tal y como dicta la experiencia, no pudieron creerlo en un principio, algo que solo unas cuantas pruebas en internet pudo despejar, aceptaron su situación y ahora el pelinegro tiene más gente a la cual regresar.

Lo bueno es que no piensan quedarse relajados para nada, Tohru seguirá aplicando su trabajo como sirvienta a pesar de la situación, ahora es la mayor encargada de las labores domésticas del hogar, tal como lavar la ropa, limpiar y trapear y todo lo demás, quitándole un peso de encima al dueño de la mansión que ya era complicado hacer todas esas tareas por su cuenta, a fin de cuentas significó una gran ganancia para él, en cuanto a las otras dos, Kobayashi tampoco desea quedarse sin realizar nada, por lo que mayormente iría por su cuenta a ayudar un poco a Marcus en la búsqueda de información, estar alejada del trabajo no quiere decir que tenga que estar de floja, y en cuanto a Kanna…

\- Toma. – La pequeña dragona se encontraba comiendo un vaso con helado, Chika, You, Ruby, Hanamaru y Yoshiko estaban con ella. – ¿Está delicioso? – Ella asintió con la cabeza. Siendo la más pequeña en la mansión, al menos en cuestión de ser una niña, hizo que se ganara rápidamente la atención de las chicas que gustaban de jugar con ella y mimarla, Marcus realmente podía entender que ella generara ese tipo de sentimientos, nadie la culpaba por ser tan tierna, solo que el efecto fue mucho más rápido de lo pensado.

\- Así que es el poder del moe, que poderoso. – Marcus estaba en un rincón, apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados, lo bueno es que Kanna es una niña bastante tranquila y tanta atención de ese modo no parece molestarle, siguió viendo hasta que llegó Dia.

\- Chicas, es hora de practicar, tenemos que ir.

\- ¿Ehh? Pero queríamos seguir hablando con Kanna-chan. – Se quejó Chika, la pelinegra estaba de brazos cruzados.

\- Luego tendrán todo el tiempo que quieran, vamos de una vez. – Se escucharon quejidos cuando se levantaron para irse, no sin antes despedirse de ella, ya finalmente estaba sola, Marcus se acercó a ella.

\- Debe ser un poco agobiante recibir tanta atención ¿no?

\- No… me tratan bien. – Comentó con su voz apagada, Marcus sonrió.

\- Ya ves, Kobayashi está afuera ayudándome y Tohru se encuentra limpiando, y pues no tienes escuela al estar aquí ¿deseas hacer algo? – Preguntó el pelinegro, Kanna se puso a pensar, entonces se levantó.

\- Quiero jugar. – Anunció, Marcus llevó su mano a su barbilla.

\- Era lo que pensaba… Aquors está practicando ahora mismo, Izayoi, Kotonoha y Yami están en sus trabajos, Yumeko nuevamente volvió a salir por su cuenta y Medaka debe estar en el gimnasio, podría contar a Honoka pero creo que últimamente ha estado observando las prácticas de Aquors… parece que solo somos nosotros dos.

\- ¿Qué juegos conoces? – Preguntó la dragona, una buena pregunta para Marcus, hace un tiempo que dejó de realizar juegos de niños y ha estado más con los videojuegos, no es algo que Kanna pueda entender a la primera, quiso llegar con algo sencillo.

\- Ya ves que esta es una mansión grande, es perfecta para jugar a las escondidas ¿no crees? – Los ojos de Kanna mostraron un brillo pequeño, como que le gustara la idea. - ¿Jugamos eso? – Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Entonces yo comenzaré a contar, intenta esconderte.

Se apoyó en la pared para cubrir sus ojos y empezar a contar, en ese momento sintió una brisa, al parecer se movió velozmente, justo como lo esperaba, pero igual no hizo trampa, contó lo normal hasta treinta y entonces empezó, mantuvo su sonrisa segura en todo momento.

\- Muy bien Kanna, si estás lista, ahí voy. – empezó a moverse por la mansión, prácticamente la pequeña puede esconderse en cualquier parte, sino es que tomó vuelo para llegar a un sitio imposible para él, tampoco lo detendría por mucho tiempo.

Decidió empezar por las habitaciones, después de todo es de los sitios más normales para que uno llegue a esconderse; comenzó a revisar de puerta en puerta, abriendo cada sala pero no veía ni una parte de Kanna, al parecer no se encontraba por ese lugar.

Sus pasos lo terminaron llevando a la sala principal, revisó justo en la cocina, no es que pudiera ser que le diera hambre y buscara algo de comer, solo quería asegurarse de que la pequeña no estuviera en un sitio por ahí escondida, incluso se le ocurrió buscar entre los almacenes si no es que pudo haberse escondido, nuevamente fracasó.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al gimnasio, al entrar observó a Medaka que estaba secándose el sudor, llevaba ropa deportiva, más que nada un sujetador deportivo y shorts de licra.

\- Marcus, que te lleva aquí al gimnasio. – Habló con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy buscando a Kanna, ya ella quería jugar a algo y entonces estamos con las escondidas, soy el que está buscando.

\- Ya veo… jugar con los niños está bien de vez en cuando, y veo que no has abandonado tu espíritu infantil si accediste, eres bastante amable. – Se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella, al no tener escuela, al menos debería hacer que se mueva y juegue, ella normalmente tiene amigas, creo que la que más se lleva mejor es una llamada Saikawa, están juntas la mayor parte del tiempo, ahora que han sido separadas, quiero al menos darle algo con lo que pueda mantenerse tranquila.

\- Ese es un buen pensamiento. – Asintió con la cabeza. – Por cierto, he notado en algunas mañanas que has golpeado este lugar, noto un poco más de firmeza en tus brazos.

\- Así que ya te diste cuenta… si, además de las prácticas de Aquors que acudo de vez en cuando, quiero ganar algo de masa muscular, la situación con Tohru me hizo darme cuenta de lo débil que he sido, si logro mantener fuerza, podría contribuir en mejores formas.

\- Solo debes tener cuidado, la próxima vez no podrías tener tanta suerte.

\- Lo tendré en mente. – Se despidió de ella para continuar con su búsqueda.

Ya que quizás no se encontraba en el interior, ahora decidió pasarse afuera, empezando con el gran jardín frontal de la mansión, empezó a buscar si no es que se encontraba detrás de algún arbusto o árbol.

\- Oh, Marcus-san. – Tohru estaba ahí regando las plantas, el pelinegro la saludó.

\- Que tal Tohru ¿ya te acostumbraste al trabajo?

\- Si, realizo lo que normalmente hacía en el apartamento de Kobayashi, solo que todo es un poco más grande… y hay más gente… - Volteó su vista de lado soltando una risa nerviosa, no se esperaba tener que cuidar a más gente.

\- Tampoco tienes que cargar con todo, puedo proporcionar ayuda, después de todo yo lo hacía antes de que llegaras.

\- No hay necesidad de que te preocupes, después de todo Kobayashi vive aquí, seguiré cumpliendo mi deber como su sirvienta sin importar el sitio donde nos encontremos. – Exclamó llevándose la mano a su prominente pecho. - ¿Kanna no te ha causado problemas?

\- Para nada, más bien ahora estamos jugando a las escondidas, para que no esté aburrida.

\- Me alegra, es el tipo de cosas que debería estar haciendo para alguien de su edad, ya debes saber lo que era antes de llegar con nosotros ¿no?

\- Puede que hace un año me viera su anime, pero sigo teniendo pequeñas nociones, sigue siendo una niña después de todo, la cuidaré como el guardián que soy, e igual siendo como un hermano mayor. – Tohru soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Realmente estás decidido a ser el cuidador, yo cuento en ese grupo ¿no?

\- Todos son todos, sin excepción, también Kobayashi aunque sea mayor.

\- Ella y yo somos dos adultos y que alguien menor nos cuide, es raro pero tampoco malo… realmente aprecio el habernos dados un lugar para quedarnos, igual me gustaría si pronto podremos regresar, después de todo nuestros amigos siguen ahí.

\- Lucoa y Fafnir deben estarse preguntando por su paradero, ya me imagino a Saikawa hiperventilando por no tener a Kanna. – Un gotón bajó por su frente. – No te seguiré molestando más, debo encontrar a Kanna.

\- Muy bien, mucha suerte. – Se despidió, el sol realmente brillaba mucho para ser mediados de Mayo en ese instante, casi dos meses han pasado desde que empezaron a llegar personajes y no se ha detenido, puede que más lleguen, solo debe estar preparado para el momento idóneo.

Rodeó la mansión por los lados, pasando justo por el garaje donde guarda su camioneta y nada, fue entonces que llegó hasta detrás, donde está la playa privada, las chicas de Aquors realizaban sus prácticas diarias y Honoka estaba ahí sentada.

\- Marcus-san. – La pelinaranja le recibió. - ¿Buscas algo?

\- Estoy jugando a las escondidas con Kanna, sí que se esconde bien ya que no la he encontrado en algún lado.

\- Ya eres mayor pero te diviertes como todo un niño ¿eh? – Puso una sonrisa burlona, el pelinegro no dejó que le afectara.

\- Seguir teniendo alma de niño no es nada malo, incluso acepto que jugar así es bueno de vez en cuando… solo que Kanna realmente pudo irse lejos o está en un lugar inalcanzable, ser una dragona le da ventaja.

\- ¿Ya buscaste dentro de la mansión?

\- Ahí fue donde empecé, revisé habitaciones y otros sitios, sin mucho éxito.

\- ¿Pasa algo aquí? – El resto de chicas decidió tomar su descanso, acercándose a ambos.

\- Está jugando a las escondidas con Kanna-chan, y él se encuentra buscando.

\- Se ve divertido, quiero jugar. – Se ofreció Chika, Dia la detuvo jalándola de la oreja.

\- No hay tiempo para jugar Chika-san, nos falta más practica por hacer.

\- Si… - Respondió de mala gana y con las mejillas infladas.

\- Me lo está poniendo complicado, creo que ya recorrí cada centímetro de esta mansión y no he encontrado rastro de ella. – Marcus se puso a pensar mientras se sentaba y cruzaba sus piernas.

\- ¿No has intentado volver a sitios atrás? Puede que haya cambiado de escondite. – Sugirió Kanan.

\- O que se encuentre en el lugar que menos esperes, esté. – Comentó también Mari.

\- Es cierto… la verdad, ya no sé en qué confiar con todo eso.

\- Lo mejor en estos casos es no rendirse, a fin de cuentas deberá estar escondida en algún sitio. – Comentó You, Marcus asintió.

\- Intentaré revisar adentro nuevamente, les mantendré informadas. – Se despidió para volver a rehacer sus pasos dentro de la mansión, ya la dragona se había escondido por mucho tiempo. Una vez pisó suelo, se dirigió a la sala principal, quizás ahí pueda ser un punto de partida para volver a buscar. – Bien, aquí estamos…

Se detuvo justamente cuando vio a Kanna en el sofá, viendo la televisión, de repente sintió como si todo su esfuerzo y ganas se esfumaran en un solo instante.

\- Bienvenido. – Fue todo lo que ella dijo.

\- ¿Bienvenido? Te estuve buscando todo este tiempo ¿Qué pasó con el juego?

\- … ¿Ah? – Fue como si se hubiera acordado de algo importante. – Se me olvidó. – Marcus quiso reclamarle de alguna forma, se disculpe por haberse llevado todo su esfuerzo, al final se calmó, sentándose a su lado y sonriendo.

\- Iba a decir algo, pero no quiero causarte una mala impresión… ¿Qué estabas viendo?

\- … Esto. – Señaló a la pantalla, justamente estaba pasando un programa de Wrestling, específicamente era Monday Night Raw.

\- ¿Te llama la atención el wrestling? No es que sea algo que vea muy a menudo, más bien lo veía de pequeño pero ahora lo he olvidado gradualmente.

\- Se ve interesante. – Comentó la pequeña mientras seguía observando la pantalla, Marcus solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

\- Si no te molesta que te acompañe a verlo, al final quedé agotado con estar buscando. – Se recostó para ver la televisión, ese solo fue el principio de algo…

* * *

\- ¡Que buen movimiento! – Ahora Marcus estaba emocionado, observando una lucha que le parecía buena, ahora había cambiado a ver NXT debido a la primera buena impresión que tuvo. – Ahora que lo observo, esta marca tiene muchas mejores luchas que en los otros dos programas principales, y se ven dolorosos.

\- Es cierto. – Acompañaba Kanna a sus comentarios, ella prefería estar atenta a lo que pasaba por la pantalla, era el pelinegro el que se emocionaba.

\- No pensé que pudieran dar todas esas vueltas y los movimientos se ven mucho mejores… he descuidado ya un poco este mundo que han aparecido muy buenos luchadores.

\- ¡Marcus-san, que tal la búsqueda! – Las chicas de Aquors habían terminado, al entrar observaron a Marcus y Kanna en el sofá.

\- Bienvenidas, hace rato dejamos de jugar, estamos viendo algo más interesante… ¡Brainbuster! – Exclamó alegremente, como le llamó mucho la atención, contrató el servicio de WWE Network y ahora estaba viendo un NXT Takeover. Las chicas solo observaron un poco confundidas como era el contraste entre Kanna y Marcus en términos de expresividad.

A fin de cuentas el pelinegro terminó embarcado en un tren sin frenos que lo llevaría a algo que más adelante le sería útil, ese descubrimiento junto con Kanna realmente le daría un gran cambio a futuro.

* * *

Cayó la noche, después de cenar, ya todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Marcus decidió seguir un poco más en la sala principal, sacó unas cuantas latas de cerveza para beber, no es que sea alguien que tome muy a menudo pero en esa ocasión se sentía con los ánimos.

\- ¿No te importa si te acompaño? – Kobayashi se presentó, sentándose a su lado.

\- Para nada, en estos momentos aprecio tener alguien con quien beber, ya ves que la mayoría siguen siendo adolescentes. – le pasó la lata de cerveza, abriéndola para empezar a beber, soltando una expresión de alivio.

\- El alcohol estadounidense realmente es distinto, siento ese sabor un poco más fuerte. – Kobayashi parecía encantada con la cerveza, Marcus sonrió.

\- Realmente la experiencia es distinta de beber a solo a tener alguien acompañándome en la bebida.

\- Takiya no es mal compañero, solo tiende a descontrolarse un poco… - Kobayashi recordó esos momento, poniendo una cara de grima.

\- Eh, que tú tampoco te salvas, al final son dignos compañeros de trabajo. – Decidió burlarse Marcus, Kobayashi solo pudo rascarse la mejilla.

\- … Toda esta situación, yo no tengo problemas, supongo que podrían estar cubriéndome en trabajo, Takiya ya debió pensar en algo para suavizar mi castigo con el jefe. – Puso una sonrisa nerviosa. – Son Tohru y Kanna las que me preocupan, el espacio es mucho más limitado aquí, Kanna ya no puede ir a la escuela y Tohru andar libremente a hacer las compras… esto realmente me hace desear regresar.

\- No es fácil buscar información, por tu rostro, intuyo que no encontraste nada. – Kobayashi solo decidió bajar el rostro. – Lo entiendo.

\- Dijiste que has estado buscando desde hace unos meses ¿realmente es tan complicado? – Marcus asintió.

\- Esta situación tiene muchos huecos que parece queso suizo. – Decidió bromear. – Por supuesto, no quiere decir que vaya a rendirme, pero ahora mismo solo me encuentro dando varias vueltas, repitiendo lo mismo sin mostrar resultados, tengo muchas limitantes siendo una simple persona normal, ahí es donde uno realmente se da cuenta de lo chico que es uno mismo en un mundo tan grande.

\- ¿Ya empezó a afectarte el alcohol? Estás siendo todo un filósofo ahora. – Comenzó a reír Kobayashi.

\- La situación es inversa, a ti ya te veo ebria. – igualmente reía el pelinegro. – Al final estoy usando el alcohol como un método momentáneo para escapar de mis problemas.

\- Eso no tiene nada de malo ahora mismo, una cerveza al día no hace mal a nadie.

\- Eso lo que diría un alcohólico, y viendo cómo te comportas cuando tienes altas dosis. – Los dos empezaron a reír, una vez se calmaron, Marcus tomó otro trago. – Por ahora solo puedo seguir tal y como estamos ahora, tampoco es tan malo ¿no? Tenemos días relativamente tranquilos, sin ningún problema o amenaza, es lo mejor que puede suceder.

\- Eso es verdad… ojalá podamos seguir así por mucho tiempo hasta que encuentres la forma.

\- Por más días tranquilos. – Los dos hicieron un pequeño brindis antes de seguir. Marcus realmente quería regresarlos, es su misión principal después de todo, solo espera que las respuestas puedan llegar más pronto de lo que piensa.

* * *

 **Bueno, este fue un cap tranquilo y más enfocado en los nuevos personajes, para el siguiente veremos ya algo un poco más largo y que tengo algo planeado, igual que me enfocaré en otro personaje que casi no he puesto, ya lo verán. Saludos.**


	17. Noche de panico

Finales de mayo y comienzos de junio. No se han encontrado muchas novedades respecto a lo que Marcus ha estado investigando, regular entre sus actividades universitarias, encargarse de otros asuntos económicos de la mansión y estar buscando pistas para poder regresarlos a sus respectivos mundos ha causado como cierto cansancio en el pelinegro, ahora mismo no deseaba conocer nada más, por lo que se le encontraba recostado en el sofá.

\- Estoy muerto… - Se las arregló para murmurar teniendo su rostro aplastado contra el colchón, ahí Chika, Mari, Honoka, Hanamaru, Yoshiko y Ruby le observaban con curiosidad.

\- Esto… ¿buen trabajo? – Quiso alegrar la líder de Aquors, se las pudo arreglar para girar y verlas.

\- No fue nada de buen trabajo, ya son meses y no crean que uno se está agotado física y mentalmente, quizás me impuse más responsabilidad de la que podía manejar.

\- Relax, hoy no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, por qué no ves lo que hay en la televisión y te relajas. – Sugirió Mari, Marcus hizo esfuerzo para sentarse y agarrar el control, manejando el Apple TV, tenía muchos servicios contratados, abriendo justamente _Crunchyroll._

\- Incluso mis horas de ver anime se han reducido por otros asuntos, quizás ver algo podría ayudarme… - Manejó por el menú revisando el catalogo, leyendo uno por uno. – _Junji Itou Collection_ … - Hizo una mueca de grima. – Las adaptaciones de terror no son las mejores en estos últimos tiempos.

\- ¿Hay algún problema con ello? – Preguntó Honoka, ya el pelinegro se las arregló para levantarse.

\- Tengo un historial malo con todo anime de terror actual que ha salido, lo último que vi fueron las ovas de _Corpse Party_ , porque es mi videojuego favorito y quedé totalmente decepcionado, cambiaron muchas cosas y fue más un festival de gore y sangre, al final lo único bueno que recuerdo de terror es _Another_. – Soltó un suspiro. – Pronto tendremos que hacer compras, iré a hablar con Kotonoha para hacer la lista.

Se levantó, dejando justo así la pantalla, las chicas simplemente se quedaron ahí, entonces Mari agarró el control.

\- So… Marcus-san dijo que esta serie es de terror ¿la vemos? – Se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro, Ruby se puso tensa rápidamente.

\- ¡¿T-Terror!? Lo siento Mari-chan, pero no soporto ese tipo de cosas…

\- Ruby, seguro estará entretenido, a menos que seas una cobarde. – Buscó manipularla la rubia, en ese momento las demás llegaron a observar la situación.

\- Mari-san ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Dia.

\- Solo estaba sugiriendo que todas veamos una serie, pero Ruby no quiere, así que busco convencerla.

\- Onee-chan, quiere poner algo de terror, y no me gusta. – Al escucharlo, Kanan igualmente se puso algo nerviosa.

\- Oh, terror no estaría nada mal, las historias de miedo son perfectas, sobretodo que se acerca la época de verano. – Comentó You.

\- Ju ju ju… algo tan mundano y fantasioso como una serie de terror no es nada para un ángel caído, hay cosas mucho peores en el inframundo. – Habló Yoshiko con su acto.

\- Esto… lo siento, pero recordé que tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos. – Kanan buscó huir, claro que Mari no iba a permitirlo.

\- ¡Yoshiko-chan, detenla! – ordenó la rubia, ella hizo caso, alcanzando a la peliazul y atrapándola en una llave.

\- ¡No, por favor, déjame ir, no soporto las cosas de miedo!

\- Vamos chicas, no creo que ver una serie nos haga daño, además de que casi a diario hemos estado entrenando y deberíamos relajarnos y divertirnos con otra cosa, seguro Honoka estará de acuerdo con nosotros ¿no? – Preguntó Mari a la líder de μ's, esta se quedó pensativa por unos segundos.

\- Bueno… es cierto, igual cuando practicábamos, Umi-chan nos decía que lo hiciéramos a diario, ya en algún momento teníamos que decirle que pare para descansar y hacer otras cosas.

\- ¿Ven? μ's también toma descansos y se divierte, podemos hacer lo mismo.

\- … Quizás sea cierto, no haría mal algo así… - Pensó Dia. – ver esta serie ¿no tendrá nada de malo?

\- Lo aseguro, igual Marcus-san expresó que no da miedo, así que debería estar bien.

\- … Ok, veamos qué tal está. – Aceptó Dia, haciendo que Mari exclamara victoria, y chicas como Ruby y Kanan se pusieran nerviosas, ya todas se sentaron, sea en el sofá o en el suelo que había una alfombra.

\- All right girls, empecemos este nuevo viaje, adelante. – Y entonces dio play al primer cap.

* * *

Pasaron cuatro horas, todas seguían sentadas frente al televisor, con las miradas totalmente atentas a lo que sucedía, ya en algún momento tenían palomitas preparadas que comían, Ruby cubría sus ojos de vez en cuando para no ver, Kanan igual había sufrido de sustos pero no podía apartar la vista. Ya en cierto momento que ocurrió un susto, las chicas reaccionaron con gritos, ya entonces terminó el capítulo.

\- No lo puedo creer, hemos visto ocho capítulos, no pensé que diera tanto miedo. – Comentó Dia de forma sincera.

\- Aunque no todas las historias fueran terroríficas, pero si hubo bastante suspenso en la mayoría. – Analizó Hanamaru por el contexto narrativo. Ruby finalmente pudo relajarse una vez terminó y Mari cerró la aplicación de Crunchyroll.

\- Fue entretenido, no entiendo como Marcus-san dijo que era una serie mala. – Comentó Chika.

\- Puede que no la haya visto y por eso pensó de forma general, la verdad que hubo buenos capítulos, ese de la modelo sí que dio miedo. – Comentó You moviendo sus manos de forma macabra.

\- You-chan, eso da un poco de miedo. – Respondió Riko. – No creo nunca volver a comer algo con grasa ¿no lo crees Yoshiko-chan? – Le preguntó a la peliverde, pero esta no respondía - ¿Yoshiko-chan?

\- ¡Ah, sí! – Se exaltó por un segundo. – Ya dije que no fue nada para un ángel caído, son simples historias para niños…

\- ¿En serio Yoshiko-chan? – Volteó a ver a Mari, entonces se encontró con un rostro macabro, lleno de arrugas y mostrando colmillos, eso causó que Yoshiko gritara fuertemente, al igual que Ruby, Riko y Kanan. – I'ts a joke, lo siento. – Era una máscara de la modelo que tenía puesto, Yoshiko estaba totalmente pálida en el suelo.

\- Wow Mari-chan ¿de dónde sacaste esa máscara? – Preguntó You.

\- Mientras ninguna de ustedes veía, le pedí a Medaka-san si podía hacerla, al parecer sabe hacer manualidades y me la hizo en unos minutos. – Sonrió, ya empezando a reír. – Lo siento si las asusté, quería aprovechar para hacerles una pequeña broma.

\- Mari, casi haces que me dé un ataque cardiaco. – Kanan se estaba sujetando el pecho, no muy a gusto con la broma.

\- Realmente lamento haberlo hecho.

\- Ya fue suficiente por hoy, no creo que Ruby resista mucho más. – Prácticamente la pelirroja estaba sujeta de la cintura de su hermana. – Dejemos el resto para otro día. – El resto estuvo de acuerdo. En ese momento se aparecieron Marcus y Kotonoha.

\- Ey chicas ¿estuvieron aquí todo el tiempo?

\- Al final vimos esa serie, al final si dio miedo. – Comentó Mari con cierta molestia.

\- Bueno, es de terror, no digo que sea aterradora, pero a mí no me dio miedo para nada, el estudio no hizo precisamente un buen trabajo adaptando las obras del autor, les recomendaría mejor leer los mangas, sobre todo los de Tomie, y se tomen la molestia de leer Uzumaki, eso si da miedo.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. – Levantó el pulgar Mari. – Fue una buena experiencia ¿no lo creen chicas?

\- Fue algo diferente de ver, pero entretuvo. – Comentó Honoka sinceramente.

\- Solo espero poder dormir esta noche… - Ruby aún estaba temblando un poco, Dia empezó a acariciarle la cabeza.

\- Solo fue una serie, no es real Ruby, no te preocupes. – Buscó calmarla.

\- Muy bien, ya pronto vamos a cenar, les avisaré cuando todo esté listo. – Anunció Kotonoha, todo pasó sin problemas durante el resto, ya hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de dormir.

Ruby estaba en su habitación, moviéndose en la cama y cubierta totalmente, por alguna razón no lograba conciliar el sueño, le entraron ganas pero tenía miedo de ir sola. Salió de su habitación para tocar en la puerta de al lado, ahí salió Dia estando en su pijama y medio adormilada.

\- Ruby… que sucede…

\- Onee-chan… tengo que ir al baño, pero tengo miedo de estar sola. – Dijo con preocupación y timidez en su rostro, la pelinegra soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Aún estás asustada con esa serie que vimos? – La pelirroja asintió lentamente. – Ruby, ya no eres una niña para pedirme que te acompañe al baño… pero no dejarás de insistir seguro… bien, te acompañaré.

\- Gracias Onee-chan. – Se tomaron de las manos para empezar a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión, todo estaba oscuro y era bastante largo, prácticamente el baño se encontraba al otro lado.

\- Realmente no me había dado cuenta de lo grande que es esta mansión y de noche es bastante callada… - Dia miraba a todos lados, Ruby la observó con curiosidad.

\- ¿Onee-chan? – La pelinegra se exaltó rápidamente.

\- N-No es nada… solo vamos y ya. – No quería admitirlo, pero estaba empezando a sentirse un poco nerviosa. Lograron llegar en poco tiempo al baño. – Estaré esperando aquí afuera.

\- Entendido. – La pelirroja entró al baño, Dia se quedó a esperar apoyada en la pared, sus ojos estaban mirando para todos lados, esperando que no aparezca nada de repente.

\- (¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo creer que realmente tenga miedo, todo por esa estúpida serie que Mari-san nos obligó a ver… pero qué tal si…) – Escuchó un ruido, haciendo que soltara un pequeño chillido. - ¿Q-Que fue eso?...

Realmente no quería averiguar el origen del ruido, pero no podía ser realmente un ente sobrenatural, eso simplemente no tiene lógica, aunque igual pensó que el hecho de ser transportadas a ese mundo carece de toda lógica, pero eran asuntos completamente distintos. Decidió averiguar un poco, acechando en la esquina, podía sentir como estaba sudando un poco.

\- … ¿Hola? – Quiso asegurarse, no recibiendo algún tipo de respuesta, ya sacó la cabeza más para ver, en ese momento sus ojos captaron una figura, pequeña y flotando en el aire, pero lo que más la asustó fue que sostenía un cuchillo, se dio cuenta de que Dia la estaba viendo, por lo que se movió rápidamente hacia ella.

\- ¡KYYYYYYAAAAAHHHH!

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso!? – Rápidamente Mari salió de su habitación, siendo seguida por el resto de las chicas de Aquors y Honoka, corrieron hacia el lugar de donde se originó el grito, ahí vieron a Dia sentada en la pared con las piernas cubriendo su rostro. - ¿Dia? ¿Qué haces?

\- T-T-T-Ti… - Empezó a tartamudear mientras descubría su rostro, estaba llorando y temblando, Kanan se agachó para abrazarla.

\- Ya todo pasó, dinos que fue lo que viste. – Ruby salió del baño en ese momento, sorprendida por el grito, viendo a su hermana en ese estado.

\- ¿Onee-chan? ¿Qué hacen todas aquí?

\- Eso es lo que queremos averiguar, escuchamos un grito fuerte que nos despertó, al parecer fue Dia-san. – Respondió Riko bastante preocupada. La pelinegra ya entonces empezó a calmarse para poder responder.

\- … Vi algo moverse y flotar en el pasillo, era pequeño y llevaba un cuchillo, me vio y quiso atacarme…

\- ¿Pequeño y con un cuchillo? Eso no será… - Preguntó You, Mari igual lo reconoció.

\- Se parece al títere de aquella historia en la serie.

\- Pero, no debería ser posible, no es algo real. – Exclamó rápidamente Yoshiko, estando asustada.

\- Marcus-san ha dicho antes que, cualquier personaje proveniente de un anime puede aparecer en cualquier momento, no será que… - Pensó Hanamaru, todas las presentes tragaron saliva.

\- ¿Será posible? ¿Qué las criaturas de la serie hayan aparecido en la mansión? – Honoka empezó a asustarse un poco.

\- ¡Esperen un momento! – Buscó calmarlas Kanan. – No estamos totalmente seguras de que eso haya sucedido, de igual forma ¿no consideran que es raro todo esto? Después de todo, si realmente ha sucedido y aparecieron, Yami-san ya debería haberlo detectado, pero ella no está aquí, ni nadie más, solo nos encontramos nosotras.

\- Bueno, nos ha dicho que ha estado cansado en estos últimos días, quizás tenga el sueño pesado ahora mismo. – Pensó Chika, Dia soltó un bufido.

\- No lo puedo creer, estamos en una situación de vida o muerte y él está durmiendo tranquilamente, esto es increíble.

\- Ok, debemos ir a su habitación y despertarle, el resto seguro podrá manejar este asunto ¿entendido? – Preguntó Mari al resto, no hubo negación. – Vamos entonces.

Todas empezaron a moverse juntas sin separarse, se mantenían alerta en caso de que sucediera algo, algunas de ellas estaban temblando y realmente temían por sus vidas, la posibilidad de que criaturas del anime hayan sido transportadas ahí no era pequeña, el peligro realmente existía y todos debían de saberlo.

\- Esperen un momento. – La rubia detuvo al resto. Se empezaron a escuchar unos pequeños pasos, esta asomó un poco la cabeza para ver, lo que encontró hizo que sus ojos se abrieran totalmente.

\- ¿Qué ves Mari-chan? – Preguntó Chika, la rubia empezó a temblar.

\- Es la modelo… - Anunció en voz baja, la mayoría ahogó gritos al enterarse. – Debemos regresar sin hacer mucho ruido…

Comenzaron a retroceder de puntillas, no querían que les escuchara y persiguiera, algo que no pudo ser posible, cuando Ruby acabó resbalando, soltando un quejido de dolor.

\- ¡Ruby! – Le regañó Dia, en ese momento vieron la figura de una cabeza asomarse por la esquina, con unos grandes colmillos, ojos saltones y cabello rubio, las chicas rápidamente se asustaron, la modelo soltó un gran rugido, causando que todas gritaran y empezaran a correr.

\- ¡No quiero morir! – Gritaba Yoshiko, todas lograron llegar hasta el pasillo principal, justo en la puerta, You intentó abrirla sin éxito alguno.

\- ¿Qué haces You? Abre la puerta. – Apresuró Riko.

\- Está cerrada, no puedo hacerlo. – Comentó ya teniendo lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Es cierto! Marcus-san tiene la llave de la entrada. – Recordó Kanan, pero en los pasillos estaba la modelo, no podían regresar por ahí.

\- ¡Vamos al comedor! – Sugirió Honoka, todas se apresuraron para entrar, cuando Kanan entró de último, cerraron la puerta para que nada pudiera pasar, ya empezando a respirar agitadamente.

\- ¡Esto es una locura, no quiero más! – Exclamó Yoshiko desesperada, Hanamaru empezó a agitarle los hombros.

\- ¡No pierdas la calma Yoshiko-chan! No todo se ha terminado, saldremos de esta.

\- Bien… y es Yohane… - La castaña sonrió, si podía decir eso, es que estaba bien.

\- ¿Nadie tiene un plan para escapar de esa cosa? – Preguntó Mari, hubo silencio total, ella no tuvo de otra que morderse el pulgar. – Esto es malo… en serio…

\- Onee-chan… ¿vamos a morir? – Preguntó Ruby con lágrimas en los ojos, la pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

\- No importa que pase, yo te protegeré.

\- Por lo menos aquí estamos seguras, no deberá aparecer nada. – Comentó Hanamaru, demasiado tarde. De forma veloz se movió una pequeña figura, una que reconocieron como el títere.

\- ¡Es el títere! – Chilló Chika al verlo, este se movió peligrosamente con su cuchillo hacia ellas, saltando a los lados para evitar ser heridas.

\- ¡Genial, ahora tenemos una criatura modelo afuera y un títere asesino aquí, que más puede suceder! – Exclamó Dia, al momento de correr, se resbaló con algo pegajoso, cayendo de sentón, al tocarlo con su mano, pudo sentir una consistencia pegajosa. – Esto es… ¿Grasa?

\- ¡No puede ser, sale grasa del suelo! – Exclamó Hanamaru ya asustada, las chicas no podían soportar más, si se quedaban ahí, seguramente morirían a manos del títere, no tenían otra opción. A pesar del peligro, tuvieron que salir del comedor, todas se apresuraron, empujando a otras que caían al suelo, al menos estaban a salvo, cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

\- ¡Ya no lo soporto más, debemos acabar esto! – Gritó Dia, pero ahora enojada, el resto igual se encontraba cansada.

\- Parece que la modelo no está por ninguna parte, podemos ir a la habitación de Marcus-san. – Anunció You, ya cuando iban, una voz les llamó.

\- ¿Chicas? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Vieron que se trataba de Marcus, rápidamente fueron con él.

\- ¡Marcus-san, tenemos miedo, las criaturas de esa serie han aparecido en la mansión y buscan matarnos, haz algo! – Exclamó Chika sujetada de la playera del pelinegro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? – Observaron a Marcus, estaba pálido y tenía un mal rostro.

\- ¿Estás bien? No pareces estar en buenas condiciones. – Preguntó Kanan.

\- Lo siento… parece que comí algo que me hizo mal, justamente iba a buscar una medicina para ello… - Rápidamente empezó a toser fuertemente, sorprendiendo a las chicas, tanto así que se puso de rodillas en el suelo.

\- ¡Marcus-san! – Tanto Mari como el resto de las chicas se acercaron a él bastante preocupadas, este seguía tosiendo hasta escupir grandes cantidades de saliva, en ese momento lo vieron, algo salir de su boca, con antenas. Las chicas pusieron expresiones de terror puro, al ver como una babosa estaba saliendo de su boca. Todas gritaron fuertemente.

\- ¡Jajajajajajaja! – Repentinamente escucharon risas, las luces se encendieron, mostrando a Izayoi, Medaka, Kotonoha, Tohru y Yumeko. – Esos fueron unos buenos gritos, en serio. – El rubio estaba que se moría de la risa, las chicas no entendían que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Preguntó Chika, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

\- Eso puedo explicarlo. – Marcus ya se había recuperado, sacando esa babosa de su boca. – Descuiden, no es de verdad, Kotonoha y Medaka la hicieron usando gelatina.

\- ¿Gelatina? – Preguntó Kanan con confusión.

\- Uno, dos… ¡It's a Joke! – Expresaron todos los presentes ante ellas, ahora tenían rostros de asombro.

\- … Todo… fue… ¿una broma? – Preguntó Hanamaru, aún bastante asombrada.

\- Así es, viendo que todas se la pasaron viendo esa serie de terror, quise aprovechar para hacerles una broma, aunque admito que fue algo pesada.

\- ¿Pesada? ¡Casi haces que nos muriéramos del susto! – Ahora exclamó Dia bastante enfadada, ya las chicas pusieron expresiones de relajación.

\- Incluso yo admito que te pasaste con la broma, pero que todos estuvieran involucrados. – Comentó Kanan.

\- Pero ¿Cómo fue que lo hicieron? – Preguntó Riko, ahí Marcus iba a comenzar la explicación.

\- Durante las cuatro horas que estuvieron frente al televisor, le comenté esto a Izayoi y Medaka, les comenté lo que quería hacer y no tuvieron problemas en unirse, ya después Tohru, Kotonoha y Yumeko se enteraron y ayudaron a su forma.

\- Lo lamento, no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero divertirme no está mal de vez en cuando… - Confesó Kotonoha con algo de vergüenza.

\- No se habrán fijado, pero era Tohru quien volaba con el títere, Izayoi y Medaka usaban el disfraz de la modelo, y Yumeko puso la grasa en el suelo, ya saben cómo se hizo la babosa. Pero eso no es todo, como solo había una oportunidad para que funcionara, tuve otra pequeña ayuda, un cómplice para que las sacara por la noche, ¿no es así, Ruby?

\- ¡¿Ruby!? – Exclamaron las chicas, viendo como la pelirroja se acercaba tímidamente.

\- ¿En qué momento hablaste con ella? – Preguntó Dia, totalmente sorprendida de que su hermanita ayudara en eso.

\- Bueno… cuando me enviaron a preparar las palomitas, Marcus-san se me acercó y contó todo esto… me pareció algo divertido… pero resultó ser bastante miedo, yo igual estuve asustada ¿sabes? – Se quejó con el pelinegro, este se rascó la nuca.

\- Así que todos trabajaban en esto… increíble… - La pelinegra soltó un suspiro de derrota, ya el resto pudo sonreír después de pasado el susto.

\- Realmente nos hiciste caer Marcus-san, eres un buen bromista. – Levantó el pulgar You.

\- Bueno, eso me ayudó a aliviar bastante de la tensión que tenía por los días anteriores, ahora me siento más relajado.

\- ¿Me dejas ver esa babosa de gelatina? – Preguntó Mari, Marcus parpadeó unos segundos.

\- Claro. – Le pasó la gelatina, la rubia la estuvo viendo por unos segundos, ya en ese momento, rápidamente comenzó a meterla dentro de la boca del pelinegro.

\- ¡Toma, esto es por asustarnos! – Se había tirado encima de él, metiéndole toda la babosa de gelatina, el pelinegro solamente se estaba retorciendo mientras buscaba aire para respirar, aquello causó que todos empezaran a reír.

Al final la noche pasó sin ningún problema, Marcus aprendió que hacer enojar a Mari es bastante peligroso y algún día acabaría muerto si lo vuelve a intentar, aunque acabó siendo una buena experiencia para él, no se siente arrepentido de haberlo hecho.

* * *

 **La verdad, el anime de Junji Itou fue un asco, pero le saqué provecho en este cap jaja, era algo que deseaba escribir ya hace un rato y estoy satisfecho con el resultado. Bueno, para el siguiente cap ya pondré un par de cosas más, desarrollando a otro personaje y lo que se me ocurra. Saludos.**


	18. La demonio oriental - Tiempo libre

Marcus decidió terminar con sus actividades universitarias, con el fin de semestre cerca, quiso adelantar las últimas tareas y se ocupó estudiando para sus exámenes, se sentía listo, ahora ya quería descansar un poco después del esfuerzo. Buscar quizás algo por hacer, aunque ya jugar videojuegos o ver anime solo era su pan de cada día, ahora ya tenía más compañía, vivía en otro sitio con compañeros provenientes de esas historias que tanto le gustan.

\- Marcus-san. – Escuchó su nombre, volteando a ver observó a Yumeko, aquella apostadora que adora el riesgo, viéndole con una sonrisa. – Hoy tengo que ir un sitio algo alejado, espero puedas llevarme.

\- No hay problema, de cualquier modo, ya terminé con mis ocupaciones por hoy. – Se levantó, listo para llevar a la pelinegra a su destino.

Ambos alcanzaron la camioneta, con el pelinegro para conducir y su acompañante al lado, ya saliendo de la mansión para ir a la ciudad.

 _Reproduciendo: All That Remains – Stand Up._

Todo lo que sabía sobre Yumeko era que salía bastante seguido, siempre le pide al pelinegro que le lleve a la ciudad, más que nada por el hecho de visitar casinos o centros de juego para saciar un poco su hambre de apuestas, Marcus ya le había sugerido jugar con Medaka ya que es una persona que al menos puede estar en su nivel, y Yumeko lo aprecia pero ella busca verdaderas emociones, puede que las apuestas no sean tan alocadas como en su mundo pero se siente satisfecha de poder ganar y saborear la desesperación de sus oponentes.

\- (Como se esperaba de ella…) – Soltó un suspiro el pelinegro mientras conducía. - ¿Cuál es tu destino en esta ocasión?

\- Bueno… la última vez fui a un casino que estaba en el oeste de la ciudad y acabé ganando unos cuatrocientos mil dólares, no estuvo nada mal, solo que sus croupiers parecían ser nuevos, no barajeaban bien las cartas y era sencillo descubrir sus trucos… fue algo aburrido. – Comentó girando un poco su cuello.

\- Ya veo, agradezco que sigas obteniendo dinero, como ya somos más personas en la mansión, los gastos en comida y objetos personales se hace mayor, ahora como debo de comprar diez botellas de champú jaja… - Un gotón apareció en su frente.

\- No es nada, solo lo hago para no aburrirme totalmente, estar en este mundo no está mal, es tranquilo, pero carece de las emociones que me encantan, la academia era todo lo distinto, ahí está justamente lo que buscaba y hay muchas formas de que uno pueda divertirse… realmente me hace extrañarlo.

\- Realmente lo lamento, buscar pistas es complicado, aunque ahora cuento con la ayuda de Kobayashi para apoyarme, sigue sin ser suficiente. – Yumeko soltó una pequeña risa.

\- No te preocupes, no te estoy culpando de nada, es simplemente una situación desafortunada lo que sucedió… aunque si admito que de vez en cuando llego a extrañar la academia, las apuestas peligrosas y los compañeros que dejé atrás… no me aburro para nada, la realidad también tiene sus momentos, aunque deba darle un poco de sazón. – Soltó una pequeña risa, Marcus sonrió.

\- Esa es la Yumeko que conozco, risueña, temeraria y buscando siempre lo más extremo. – Soltó una risa el pelinegro, siendo acompañado por la chica. En cierto momento llegaron al destino de la apostadora, era una pequeña sala, no tan grande o lujosa como otras que había estado visitando en sus ratos libres, pero como a ella le encanta probar de todo; terminó bajándose de la camioneta. – Desde que no tengo nada qué hacer, no te debe importar si observo como juegas.

\- No tengo problemas, me adelantaré. – Soltó un guiño la pelinegra, Marcus fue a estacionar su vehículo antes de poder acompañarla. Una vez terminó, entró al pequeño edificio pudo ver a la chica que le saludaba con la mano. – Por aquí Marcus-san.

El pelinegro acompañó a Yumeko, se observaban bastantes hombres de mediana edad en ese edificio, la mayoría hablando entre ellos al ver a la chica, como si la conocieran, eso hizo pensar a Marcus que quizás ya se había hecho de alguna reputación, cosa no muy complicada de pensar dado su estilo de juego. En ese momento entraron a una sala, se observaban varias mesas con juegos separados en distintas categorías, justo en medio estaba colgando una tabla que mostraba posiciones de jugadores, al parecer el que más ganaba en las diferentes mesas, como una especie de ranking.

\- La estábamos esperando. – Anunció un hombre vestido de forma elegante, llevando un traje de tuxedo totalmente pulcro y de color negro.

\- Gracias por la invitación. – hizo una reverencia Yumeko, el hombre sonrió.

\- No es por nada, realmente es un gusto recibir una visita de la demonio oriental en mi humilde sala de juegos. – Marcus levantó la ceja a la mención de ese mote, así que realmente ella ha pisado tantas salas como para recibir un sobrenombre. – Ya le advierto que mi sala no es como ninguna otra que ha pisado antes, quizás aquí encuentre un buen desafío.

\- Eso ya me gusta por cómo se oye. – Yumeko se relamió los labios. – Espero que esas palabras no sean solo para presumir. – El hombre sonrió.

\- Prometo que se divertirá, ahora, si me acompaña por este lado. – Comenzó a mostrar el camino a la pelinegra, Marcus le siguió por detrás para observar.

\- Bueno Yumeko, espero no te importe que sea Suzui por hoy, aunque no puedo reaccionar como él. – La pelinegra soltó una sonrisa.

\- Aprecio el gesto, aunque Suzui-san es un poco más divertido, no digo que tú seas aburrido, solo no llegues a sorprenderte demasiado.

\- Créeme, ya conozco todo lo referente a tu estilo de jugar, aunque quizás hayas cambiado algo, espero puedas demostrármelo. – Sonrió concienzudamente el pelinegro, formando la misma sonrisa en Yumeko y sus ojos brillando.

\- Vamos a divertirnos.

La primera parada fue una mesa para tirar dados, el juego en sencillo, apostar fichas en números y adivinar si los dados forman el número por el cual apostaste, si llega a caer la cantidad exacta o una parecida, el ganador se lleva todo lo apostado, como la mesa es para cinco jugadores, Yumeko se unió junto a otros cuatro hombres más, por la mirada en sus rostros, se ve que son bastante experimentados.

\- Esta sala no es para aficionados ¿verdad? – Preguntó Marcus, Yumeko asintió.

\- Obtuve la información durante mi última sesión en el casino que está en el sur, escuché a cierta gente hablando de un lugar exclusivo donde se reúnen los mejores jugadores y solo pueden acceder por medio de una invitación, fue toda una suerte que justo recibí un sobre invitándome a este sitio. No puedo perder la oportunidad de medirme con los mejores de esta ciudad, probar las emociones que se genera cuando un puñado de profesionales se reúne, aplican todas sus técnicas. – Yumeko puso un rostro de excitación, Marcus asintió.

\- Eso es llevarse el premio gordo, al menos desde tu punto de vista, por ahora estaré observando, patea esos traseros. – Sonrió el pelinegro, consiguiendo la afirmación de Yumeko.

El croupier explicó las reglas, Yumeko ya había pagado por fichas desde antes, y no son nada baratas, en una sola ficha estaba apostando mil dólares, por lo que cada una tenía un valor aumentado, era de esperarse por lo exclusivo de la sala y fuerza de sus jugadores. Yumeko quiso empezar por lo seguro apostando una sola ficha, el resto de sus contrincantes hizo lo mismo.

\- Muy bien señores, aquí va la tirada. – El encargado empezó a agitar los dados. Los jugadores estaban prestando demasiada atención a la tirada, en cambio Yumeko estaba bastante calmada, para rematar, tenía cerrados sus ojos. En ese momento los dados cayeron, mostrando un 4 y un 6, el ganador resultó ser el jugador en la esquina de la mesa.

\- Parece que te lo tomas con calma. – Comentó Marcus al lado de ella, esta solo sonrió.

\- Sabes que no es mi estilo mostrar lo que tengo a la primera, es mejor si dejo que ganen un poco, así la victoria será más satisfactoria.

El segundo tiro fue ganado por el tercer jugador a la izquierda, las rondas pasaron un poco, resultando en victorias de otros jugadores mientras que Yumeko únicamente apostada una ficha a un número en específico.

\- Esta será la última ronda. – Anunció el croupier, en ese momento Yumeko abrió los ojos.

\- Tengo algo para todos. – Empezó a hablar. – Ya que esta es la oportunidad para jugar, hagamos un todo o nada, apostemos todo en este último juego y el ganador se lo lleva todo ¿Qué dicen? – Aquello causó cierta discrepancia en los involucrados.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Realmente crees que nos dejaremos llevar por ello y apostar todo? Estás loca si crees que lo haré. – Comentó uno, un hombre de avanzada edad.

\- Un momento, ella es la Demonio Oriental, la que tanto dicen que ha arrasado en casinos. – Comentó otro, el mismo hombre de antes soltó un bufido.

\- Son puras tonterías, una niña jamás tendría tanta suerte como para ganar millones de dólares.

\- Discrepo de tu opinión. – Comentó el jugador del lateral. – He recibido mensajes de mis contactos y he sido informado de buenas fuentes sobre ella, no hay que subestimarla, tiene algún tipo de poder que te hace apostarlo todo, es como si fuera un demonio convenciéndote de hacer un trato a cambio de tu vida, eso demuestra la peligrosidad de esta chica. – Señaló a Yumeko que seguía sonriendo de forma inocente.

\- Todos son unos idiotas si realmente creen en esas estupideces, y pensé que este sitio era un lugar serio, ahora que estoy jugando con esa mocosa, no es gran cosa. – Sonrió de forma burlona el mismo hombre, un brillo surgió en los ojos de Yumeko.

\- Señor, no me gustaría ser grosera, pero no haga comentarios antes de tiempo, ahora mismo estamos jugando, si queremos demostrar algo, que sea con nuestras habilidades. – Respondió la pelinegra, el hombre mantuvo un rostro serio.

\- Pareces estar confiada… muy bien, veamos si puedes respaldar esas palabras, de cualquier modo, has estado perdiendo en cada ronda, quizás si solo sean puros rumores y no eres nada. –Sonrió el hombre, una mirada afilada se formó en los ojos de Yumeko.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Poca cosa? Supongo que podría serlo, como no soy nada y he estado perdiendo, no importa que apueste todo lo que tengo. – En ese momento sacó una maleta, abriéndola y mostrando todas las fichas que tiene. – Lo que tengo aquí está valorado en más de cien millones de dólares, mi compañero de aquí es millonario y no le importa haberme prestado esto. – Sonrió la pelinegra, la sonrisa de Marcus se torció por un momento.

\- (Mierda, como se le ocurre apostar cien millones… debo calmarme, es Yumeko de quien hablamos, ella se las arreglará) – Mantuvo su sonrisa a pesar de todo.

\- Que dice señor, no tengo nada que perder aquí, pero seguro que esta cantidad es tentadora, ofrezco la misma oferta a todos los jugadores, apuesten todo y hagamos de esta ronda final, algo interesante. – Puso su sonrisa de excitación. El pelinegro ya sabía que esa conducta puede generar cierto disgusto, se observaba en el rostro de los jugadores, el hombre que se burlaba de ella solo podía gruñir.

\- te crees demasiado jovencita ¿eh? Entonces que así sea. – Puso todas sus fichas sobre un número. – Luego no llores por perder. – Yumeko sonrió.

\- Descuide, no seré yo quien acabará llorando. – Poco después el resto fue poniendo fichas, como si estuvieran siendo jalados por una fuerza desconocida, el rostro de júbilo de Yumeko se iba haciendo mayor.

\- (Cayeron en sus redes) – Pensó Marcus encogiendo los hombros.

El croupier comenzó a agotar los dados, en esa ocasión la ronda era más importante que las anteriores, cuando soltó los dados, estos rodaron hasta marcar los dos números, un 2 y un 4. Yumeko sonrió.

\- Parece que gané. – Anunció la pelinegra, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

\- ¡¿Cómo!? – Se levantó el hombre golpeando la mesa con sus manos. – Eso no puede ser, debe ser un error.

\- No es así. – Yumeko señaló el número donde estaban sus fichas, justamente marcaba el 24, el hombre palideció, mientras que ella soltó una pequeña risa. – Todos aquí se hacen llamar profesionales… pero no parece que se dieran cuenta del pequeño truco de tirar los dados.

\- ¿Podrías explicarnos? – Preguntó el jugador del lateral, Yumeko asintió.

\- Generalmente hay cierto número de rotaciones que los dados tienen al momento de agitarlos con la mano, si logras calcular bien las veces con la que lo agitas, puedes fijarte bien en los números que pueden caer, claro que es una técnica algo avanzada y que depende tanto de la fuerza como suerte en como caigan los dados ¿acaso todos llevaron un registro de que números cayeron?

\- Yo lo tengo. – Reclamó el mismo jugador, se puso a revisar los números ganadores, en ese momento sus ojos se ensancharon. – Esto… como es que…

\- ¿Parece que lo vio? – Los ojos de Yumeko empezaron a brillar. – Cada resultado, los números de cada dado iban girando de dos en dos. – Todos se sorprendieron por aquel razonamiento. – Siguiendo esa misma línea, y siendo que cayeron los dos números anteriores, sumando dos a cada dado, era obvio que el número a caer iba a ser el 24. Ese fue el truco para esta apuesta.

\- … Maldición… como no pude darme cuenta… - El hombre bajó la mirada con vergüenza, Yumeko ya había agarrado las fichas.

\- Un gusto jugar con ustedes. – Anunció alegre mientras ponía todas esas fichas en otra maleta. – Marcus-san, si no te molesta cargarlo.

\- Para nada. – Sujetó la maleta, caminando junto a Yumeko. – Así que eso sucedió, ya había pensado en la posibilidad, el azar es bastante básico en la estadística.

\- A veces el juego y la sensación de ganar nublan tu mente, haciendo que empieces a ignorar pequeños detalles que son bastante fáciles de ver.

\- Por eso fue que los dejaste ganar desde un principio… eres malvada. – Sonrió Marcus, Yumeko soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Gracias.

\- Ahora pasemos al siguiente juego, señorita Demonio Oriental. – Le dio el paso a la pelinegra. Marcus ya pudo convivir un poco más con ella y conocerla en su tiempo libre, ahora se le hacía bastante interesante por lo que observó, aunque no deja de temer un poco el hecho de que apueste tanto dinero solo por su satisfacción.

* * *

Marcus mantiene sus rutinas matutinas mayormente en el gimnasio, buscando alcanzar un buen cuerpo para poder ocuparse de futuros asuntos relacionados con la llegada de otros personajes, de igual forma le hace sentirse bien el hecho de estar en forma, al menos eso muestra que se preocupa por su estado de salud; pero últimamente ha surgido algo más, una actividad que ha realizado lejos del conocimiento de sus compañeros de vivienda, y por el cual se ha estado levantando un poco más temprano de la habitual.

Salió de su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, el sol apenas estaba saliendo y el resto continuaba durmiendo, una buena hora para realizar aquella actividad.

Caminó sin hacer mucho ruido por el pasillo, su objetivo era salir de la mansión con la mayor discreción posible, abriendo la puerta y cerrando con lentitud. En ese momento sus pasos comenzaron a llevarlo hasta cierto lugar que está situado justo al lado, el garaje, abriendo lentamente la puerta automática, ahora estaba frente a su camioneta, el pelinegro sonrió, estirando sus brazos.

\- Muy bien… es la hora. – Al lado se encontraban unos estantes, abriendo y sacando materiales, tenía botellas de aceite de motor, unas latas de grasa en aerosol, pulidor, así como trapos y otras refacciones. – Ahora pequeña, es hora de comenzar tu mantenimiento.

 _Reproduciendo: Maroon 5 – Makes me Wonder._

Agarró la manguera, comenzando a rociar agua sobre la superficie del capo en la camioneta, procurando que todo quede mojado, si quería que estuviera lo más limpio posible, tenía que asegurarse de que no quedara ni un solo sitio por enjuagar. Después de ello, puso un balde lleno de agua el cual roció con jabón para lavar su auto, usando una esponja, comenzó a tallar primeramente en el capo, haciendo movimientos circulares.

\- Eso es nena… deja que papi se encargue de ti, estarás limpia como nunca. – Acompañaba el movimiento con las caderas, esperando alcanzar lugares más allá, todo con una sonrisa. Ya después agarró la manguera para quitar el jabón, claro que en ocasiones se mojaba por la propulsión del agua, no podía evitarse, pero tampoco le molestaba, para ser de mañana, se sentía bastante fresco. Una vez terminó con esa zona, la observó, estaba brillando. – La delantera está lista. – Vio su reflejo, sonriendo, no sin antes soltar un beso sobre esta. – Quedaste hermosa.

Continuó, lo bueno es que pudo investigar en su tiempo libre el cómo dar un buen mantenimiento a su vehículo, aprendiendo las bases para que, al menos esté funcional y no tenga problemas, aunque no le importa el llevarlo a algún taller para que se ocupen, la realidad era que estaba tan apegado a la camioneta que ya al veía como si fuera una hija propia.

\- Muy bien muñeca, ahora vamos a recalibrar esos rines. – Ahora empezó a ocuparse de las llantas, agarrando el engrasante para rociar, empezando a hacerlo por los laterales, para después sostener un cepillo y tallar en las zonas algo difíciles, una vez terminó, se encargó de observar su reflejo, mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Ahora pasemos a las otras. – Repitió la misma acción con las demás llantas, quedando todas bastante brillantes, y dejando al pelinegro bastante satisfecho.

Ahora iba a realizar la parte más complicada, dar mantenimiento al motor. Abrió el capo para revisar, tiene que checar tanto el aceite como que tenga agua para no recalentarse y por último ir con el anticongelante. Checando el aceite, vio la vara, de esa forma ya entonces checó y que estaba algo seca, por lo que comenzó a echar un poco de aceite, cuando sintió que ya era la cantidad correcta, terminó, ya luego pasó al agua, echando por el compartimento, y terminando con el anticongelante.

Abrió la puerta y encendió para checar en las pantallas, que todos los niveles estuvieran bien, ya entonces una vez lo checó, pudo dar final. Revisó su camioneta por última vez, se sentía orgulloso de ella, por eso la cuidaba mucho.

\- Quedaste hermosa… por eso eres mi querida, te quiero mucho. – Abrazó a la camioneta, encontrándose en su mundo.

\- Esto… - De repente se sintió paralizado, volteándose a ver lentamente como si fuera un robot, justamente en la entrada estaban todos, viendo a Marcus todo mojado y abrazando su camioneta.

\- … Hola… - Sonrió bastante nervioso. - ¿Desde cuándo están ahí?

\- … Desde que besaste el capo. – Respondió Izayoi con una sonrisa. – Y descuida, grabé todo con mi celular.

\- … - Marcus empezó a sentirse avergonzado, que lo vieran hacer todo cuando se supone que era su momento privado, empezó a correr dentro de la mansión en completa vergüenza.

Desde ese día Izayoi comenzó a burlarse de él, llamándole lavadora de autos como una chica, algo que fue bastante difícil de borrar de la mente de todos que se divertían con el recuerdo de Marcus lavando su camioneta.

* * *

 **Este fue un cap corto y la premisa principal fue la salida con Yumeko, lo otro fue un extra que quise agregar nomás por pura cosa jaja, pues bueno, el próximo cap ya llegarán nuevos personajes, y justo son gente que se hacían esperar su llegada, alguien de los actuales estará feliz por verlos. Saludos.**


	19. Agrupación original al frente

Las vacaciones finalmente golpearon al pelinegro, ya podía disfrutar de un buen descanso luego de días de estudiar arduamente para sus exámenes y demás trabajos, ya podía contar con disfrutar de otras actividades. En ese momento se encontraba jugando al SIF, acompañado de Chika, Honoka, Dia, Ruby, Mari y Kanan, el pelinegro estaba golpeando las notas mientras jugaba en experto.

\- Ya necesitaba recuperar algo de nivel. – Dijo mientras terminaba la canción, estirando los dedos. – teniendo todas estas cartas ultra raras en nivel 100 realmente me da alta puntuación.

\- Eso es genial, solo realmente me gustaría poder verme ahí con esos trajes, dijiste que nos ponen distintas ropas ¿no? – Preguntó Chika, Marcus asintió.

\- Lo que sucede en este juego es una línea totalmente separada de ustedes por lo que no deben recordar nada, igual el mayor chiste del juego es la destreza con los dedos, espero algún día poder lograr un perfecto en el nivel master.

\- Es difícil de creer que otras personas tengan mejor ritmo que nosotras. – Dia estaba con su celular igualmente jugando. – Se siente raro cuando juegas a tu propio juego, aunque apenas esté empezando.

\- Anteriormente sufría jugando, el gacha es algo que puede destruirte por dentro cuando gastas recursos para conseguir las mejores cartas, lo mismo me sucede en el Fate/Grand Order, no es algo que todos puedan manejar, ahora que tengo el dinero para costearme todo lo que quiera, ya entiendo porque la gente gasta todo en estos juegos.

\- Se ve como una adicción peligrosa. – Comentó Kanan.

\- El gacha es mitad suerte, mitad dinero, tienes que depender de ambos lados. – Comentó antes de seguir jugando. Ya después de un rato quiso darse un descanso. – Una lástima que solo tenga que jugar las demás canciones de μ's, como las suyas no tienen voz.

\- No es tan malo ¿no te gustaría que hagamos de voces cuando juegas? – Sugirió Mari, tener los vocales justo en vivo mientras juega no lo vería mal.

\- Sería interesante de intentar, pero quizás en otra ocasión, ya me cansé, jugar en experto agota más de lo que creen. – Ya estaba por descansar cuando Yami se acercó a él. – Oh Yami, que pasa.

\- Marcus, ya sucedió otra vez. – El pelinegro levantó la ceja. – Y son ocho señales, están por toda la ciudad por lo que siento.

\- Es bueno que ese radar desconocido haya expandido fronteras. – Ya estaba por prepararse cuando Dia exclamó asombro.

\- Marcus-san, las chicas de las cartas, no están. – La pelinegra le mostró la pantalla, ahí se veía que el resto de cartas de μ's estaban en blanco, eso le puso una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Honoka… ellas están aquí, no hay duda. – La líder se llevó la mano a la boca.

\- ¿En serio? Entonces podré verlas nuevamente. – Estaba emocionada, Marcus asintió.

\- ¡Todo el grupo de μ's está aquí! – Chika empezó a saltar de alegría, igualmente Dia y Ruby estaban emocionadas.

\- ¡Onee-chan, que hacemos, μ's estará aquí!

\- ¡Cálmate Ruby, debemos permanecer tranquilas cuando vengan! – Le decía la pelinegra aunque ella estaba igual de emocionada, sacando una pequeña risa a Mari y Kanan.

\- Dia-san realmente se emociona cuando se trata de μ's. – Comentó la peliazul, Mari asintió.

\- Igualmente mentiría si dijera que no comparto su alegría, va a ser la primera vez que conoceremos al grupo que nos inspiró a seguir adelante.

\- Muy bien, no tenemos por qué perder el tiempo, Yami, Honoka, vamos a buscarlas.

\- ¡Bien! – Exclamó la pelinaranja antes de seguir a Marcus y Yami.

\- Chicas, debemos decirle a las demás para que las recibamos, debemos estar todas para este momento. – Exclamó Chika, ellas asintieron.

\- ¿Creen que me veo bien? No quisiera dejar una mala impresión en ellas, debo arreglarme. – Dia se apuró a ir a su habitación mientras las demás reían.

\- ¡Espera Dia-san! – Chika y el resto la siguieron, ya a punto de ver a aquellas que las inspiraron, querían verse lo mejor posible.

Marcus y sus dos acompañantes ya estaban en la camioneta, la encendió para emprender camino a buscar al resto de las chicas de μ's, Honoka realmente estaba alegre de poder ver al resto de sus amigas.

 _Reproduciendo: Bullet for my Valentine – Dirty Little Secret._

\- Debes estar feliz de ver a tus amigas de nuevo. – habló Marcus a la pelinaranja, ella se veía ansiosa.

\- Han pasado meses desde la última vez que las vi, ya sé que nos separamos como grupo, pero nuestros lazos siempre estarán presentes, por más lejos que estemos, jamás dejaremos de ser μ's. – Comentó Honoka con una sonrisa suave.

\- Muy bien, Yami ¿Cuál es la señal más cercana? – preguntó Marcus, la rubia cerró los ojos.

\- … Por ahí. – Señaló a la izquierda, es una zona tranquila donde mayormente hay parques.

\- Ha llegado el momento de reunir a μ's nuevamente. – Anunció mientras aceleraba, con la vía directa a conocer a la primera de las chicas originales de Love Live.

* * *

Cualquier persona realmente puede ser escéptica cuando suceden sucesos totalmente inimaginables frente a sus ojos, sea algún tipo de milagro o magia de algún estilo, si se es de un mundo donde es algo común no debe haber problema, pero siendo de un lugar que prácticamente es una representación de la vida común y corriente, sin nada más es realmente un gran suceso. Ahora mismo una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel se encontraba pensando eso, como fue que de repente estaba en otro lugar sin haberse dado cuenta, ese sitio no era algo que ella conociera de antemano.

\- ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí? Estaba con las chicas antes… - Comentó bastante confundida de su situación, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que se encuentra en un parque, hay gente a su alrededor, niños jugando y personas paseando a sus perros. – Esto es irreal…

 _Minami Kotori._

 _Anime: Love Live._

\- Primero Honoka-chan desaparece y ahora sucede esto… no entiendo nada… - Kotori se estaba sintiendo intranquila, estar en un sitio desconocido la ponía un poco nerviosa. – No puedo quedarme aquí, si puedo encontrar a las demás… - Empezó a moverse por su cuenta. Caminaba mirando a todos lados, observando a la gente en ese parque, les escuchaba hablar en inglés por lo que estaba preocupada de no poder preguntar exactamente sobre el lugar donde se encuentra. – (No me gusta esto… si Honoka-chan estuviera aquí… quiero verla)

En otro lado, Marcus estacionó la camioneta, los tres se bajaron en la entrada de aquel parque.

\- Una debe estar aquí, si Yami lo siente. – Comentó Marcus mirando a la rubia la cual asintió.

\- No parece ser un parque muy grande, deberíamos poder encontrarla. – Comentó Honoka, Marcus se puso al frente.

\- Muy bien Yami, muéstranos el camino. – Apuntó mientras la rubia se movía, siendo seguida por los otros dos.

Kotori seguía moviéndose por el parque, realmente se sentía perdida, al final solo pudo sentarse en una banca, pensó que seguir caminando haría que se perdiera más, soltó un suspiro.

\- No pude encontrar a ninguna… mi celular tampoco tiene señal aquí… realmente estoy sola… - Empezó a deprimirse, el simple pensamiento de sentirse sola la estaba poniendo en una mala posición, empezó a desear que por lo menos una de ellas apareciera, pero en específico quería ver a alguien.

\- ¡Oye! – Una voz empezó a escucharse a la lejanía, la castaña la reconocía, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente mientras levantaba la vista, viendo como una chica de cabellos naranjas corría hacía ella. - ¡Kotori-chan!

\- … Honoka… chan… - Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, levantándose para salir corriendo directo hacia su amiga, con los brazos extendidos para abrazarla, en ese momento se colgó de ella. - ¡Honoka-chan, realmente eres tú!

\- Me alegra verte Kotori-chan… en serio… me alegra bastante… - Honoka tampoco pudo resistir, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas, Kotori estaba sollozando en su hombro mientras la abrazaba. En ese momento Marcus y Yami se acercaron, el pelinegro veía la escena con una sonrisa.

\- Algo como esto alimenta cierto fandom… muy bien, Honoka, ya pudimos encontrar a la primera, debemos ir por las demás. – Comentó Marcus, Honoka ya soltó a Kotori para voltear a verlo.

\- Si. – Asintió ella, Kotori observó al pelinegro con confusión.

\- Honoka-chan ¿Quiénes son?

\- Ellos son Marcus-san y Yami-san, si no fuera por su ayuda, no hubiera podido encontrarte…

\- Debes estar confundida con lo que ocurre, ya después les explicaré a detalle la situación, debemos encontrar a las demás que se encuentran por toda la ciudad. – Kotori expresó asombro.

\- ¿Las demás? ¿Igual se encuentran aquí?

\- Si, vamos a buscarlas para poder estar juntas de nuevo. – Expresó Honoka con una sonrisa, Kotori no entendía mucho de la situación, pero igualmente sonrió.

\- Muy bien.

\- Regresemos a la camioneta entonces. – Señaló el pelinegro, ahora con Kotori, regresaron al vehículo para continuar con la búsqueda del resto de las chicas.

* * *

\- Esto es genial, simplemente genial, ni siquiera tengo idea de donde estamos y para rematar, todos me ignoran.

\- ¿Podrías calmarte? Alterarnos no nos ayudará en nada en esta situación.

\- ¡Como no podría alterarme si de repente aparecimos en este sitio! – Exclamó aquella chica, su acompañante soltó un suspiro.

\- Porque tengo la mala suerte de haber aparecido contigo.

\- ¿Ah? Por qué siento que me estás insultando.

\- No dije nada.

 _Nishikino Maki y Yazawa Nico._

 _Anime: Love Live._

\- Muy bien, ya que estamos en un lugar desconocido, digo que deberíamos explorar. – Anunció la pelinegra de coletas, Maki claramente no estaba de acuerdo.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, estas calles claramente dicen que no estamos en Tokio, ni siquiera debemos estar en Japón. – Comentó la pelirroja mirando el cruzamiento de caminos, estaban frente a una tienda de espejos en medio de la ciudad.

\- Deberías tener un poco más de fe en mi Maki-chan, ya verás que, con mi lindura, será difícil que la gente me ignore y seguro podremos obtener información de este sitio. – Expresó Nico con seguridad.

\- Hablas de tu lindura, pero claramente aquí nadie te está observando. – Aquello causó que una mueca de enojo apareciera en la pelinegra.

\- Esta gente no reconocería a una chica linda aunque la tuvieran de frente, como pueden ignorar la presencia de la mejor idol que ha existido.

\- Debe ser porque realmente no te conocen. – Comentó la pelirroja, Nico empezó a gruñir los dientes.

\- Está bien, que ignoren todo lo que quieran, después ya estarán bajo mis pies una vez esté en la cúspide de mi súper carrera artística. – Maki le observó con ojos vacíos.

\- Todo sería más fácil si las demás estuvieran aquí. – En ese momento una camioneta se detuvo frente a ellas, la observaron con curiosidad cuando la ventana se bajó.

\- ¡Maki-chan, Nico-chan!

\- ¡¿Honoka!? – Expresó Maki con mucho asombro, Nico soltó un grito al verla.

\- ¡Honoka, donde rayos estabas, te buscamos por todas partes! – Gritaba con bastante furia, la pelinaranja empezó a reír nerviosamente.

\- Es una larga historia… será mejor que suban, Kotori-chan ya se encuentra atrás. – Señaló cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a la castaña.

\- Realmente no entiendo que sucede… pero no tenemos otra opción. – Maki se subió al vehículo para sorpresa de Nico.

\- ¿Maki-chan? ¿Realmente te subirás a esa camioneta sospechosa?

\- Honoka está aquí, y si ella parece confiar en quien conduce, entonces no debe haber problema. – Abordó el vehículo, Nico estaba dudando, pero no quería quedarse atrás.

\- ¡Está bien, ahí voy! – Se subió, ambas chicas vieron a Marcus en el asiento de conductor, este las vio a través del espejo.

\- Bienvenidas chicas, espero disfruten del viaje que nos quedan muchos destinos por ir, ahora vayamos a la siguiente parada, muestra el camino Yami. – Se puso en marcha otra vez, ahora con dos miembros más, sigue la búsqueda por las demás.

* * *

Una chica de cabellos morados estaba justo cerca de una avenida que daba hacia el centro comercial, el desconcierto en su rostro mostraba que no se esperaba para nada el desarrollo de la situación.

 _Tojo Nozomi._

 _Anime: Love Live._

\- Esto realmente fue inesperado… no es algo que pudiera predecir. – Empezó a ver a todos lados si lograba reconocer algo o a alguien. – No hay suerte… supongo que igual existen días como estos.

Al observar el centro comercial, ya iba a revisarlo cuando fue detenida de repente, un par de jóvenes se acercaron a ella.

\- Hola preciosa, veo que estás aquí sola.

\- La verdad es que estamos igual, y viendo que quizás no tienes a nadie, no te importaría si nos acompañas y así nos divertimos un poco. – Aquellos dos chicos estaban coqueteando con ella, Nozomi se quedó paralizada por unos segundos.

\- Esto… la verdad es que…

\- Vamos, no será malo, seguro podrás divertirte con nosotros. – Ya estaban empezando a acorralarla, se estaba quedando sin opciones y realmente no tenía una forma de librarse de esos dos.

\- ¡Oye, perdón por dejarte esperar! – Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, volteando a ver para encontrarse con un pelinegro. – Lamento llegar tarde y que tuvieras que esperar, hubo tráfico. – Al verlo, ambos chicos chasquearon sus lenguas.

\- Ya tenía pareja… - Dicho eso, los dos se alejaron, Nozomi lo seguía viendo con asombro, ya entonces el joven se relajó.

\- Eso estuvo cerca… ya cualquiera siempre intenta ese tipo de movimientos…

\- Esto… gracias por salvarme. – Nozomi hizo una reverencia, el joven sonrió.

\- No importa, no podía dejarte así en problemas, además justamente vine a buscarte. – Nozomi levantó la vista.

\- ¿Buscarme?

\- Claro, tus amigas están esperando en la camioneta de ahí. – Señaló al vehículo no muy lejos de donde estaban. – Soy Marcus, me estoy encargando de recogerlas a todas a lo largo de la ciudad, si tienes preguntas, primero espera hasta que ya estén todas, después responderé las dudas que tengan.

\- Entendido, me alegra ver que sea una buena persona. – Sonrió Nozomi, Marcus hizo lo mismo, de esa forma fueron a la camioneta, con la pelimorada subiéndose atrás.

\- Nozomi-chan, me da gusto verte otra vez. – Expresó Honoka.

\- Igualmente Honoka-chan, siempre pensé que estaríamos todas de nuevo.

\- Ahora solo nos faltan Eli, Rin, Umi y Hanayo. – Comentó Maki, Marcus asintió.

\- Yami, es hora de ir por la siguiente. – Arrancó el vehículo, yendo al siguiente destino.

* * *

\- En estos momentos es mejor mantener la calma. – Una rubia estaba sentada en una terraza de un pequeño café, con una taza de té sobre la mesa, veía el panorama que conformaba un pastizal verde de un jardín, a pesar de estar separada del resto, no se encontraba asustada del todo.

 _Ayase Eli._

 _Anime: Love Live._

\- Para ser otro sitio totalmente distinto y que aparezca tan de repente, no se está mal. – Comentó mientras bebió un poco del té, sabía que en cualquier momento el resto de sus amigas haría acto de presencia, y que moverse solamente causaría que se pierda y el rastro desaparezca. No más que unos minutos después, vio una camioneta parar en el estacionamiento cercano, con la ventana abriéndose.

\- ¡Eli-chan! – Honoka saludó a la rubia, esta respondió de vuelta.

\- Es bueno ver que estás a salvo Honoka. – Sonrió la de ascendencia rusa. – Y veo que las demás están contigo.

\- Veo que disfrutas de tu momento. – Sonrió Nozomi, Eli asintió.

\- Necesitaba una buena taza de té.

\- Sería bueno si acabas pronto, aún nos faltan tres más. – Anunció Nico.

\- Ok, en un momento voy. – Se encargó de terminar el té y pagar por él, algo en lo que Marcus colaboró, ya entonces se subió, ahora faltando tres integrantes por encontrar.

* * *

\- ¡Ahí va! – Un balón de futbol empezó a volar alto, en una cancha estaban un grupo de niños jugando, ahí se encontraba la particularidad de una chica de cabello corto naranja jugando con ellos, maniobrando el balón mientras pasaba a los niños del equipo rival.

 _Hoshizora Rin._

 _Anime: Love Live._

\- Intenten quitarme el balón. – Rin se movía a lo largo del campo sin que nadie pudiera interceptarla, los niños no eran tan veloces como ella que es bastante atlética, se estaba acercando a la portería donde el niño guardametas estaba esperando a que disparara, la chica sonrió de forma segura mientras más se acercaba, se puso en posición de disparar, causando que el portero igual se prepara, ya cuando tuvo la intención, el niño se lanzó, pero fue engañado, fue toda una finta, en ese momento Rin disparó hacia el otro lado, marcando gol. - ¡Lo conseguí-nya!

\- Eres muy buena. – Se acercó un niño bastante asombrado. – Nunca he visto un engaño así.

\- Jeje, les falta mucho para poder igualarme. – Exclamó orgullosa.

\- Ya verás, podré hacerlo igual o mucho mejor.

\- Ya me gustaría ver eso. – Puso una sonrisa gatuna.

\- ¡Rin! – Escuchó un coro de voces, miró a ver a su lado, encontrando a todas sus amigas, ella sonrió mientras empezó a correr.

\- ¡Chicas! – Logró llegar hacia donde estaban, lanzándose justamente sobre Honoka. – Honoka-chan, estás bien-nya.

\- Así es Rin-chan, lamento si te preocupe.

\- No es eso, estoy bien. – Sonrió ella.

\- Bueno, solo faltan dos, Yami ¿puedes señalar el sitio? – Preguntó Marcus, la rubia señaló hacia la derecha, en ese momento el rostro del pelinegro se endureció, algo que notaron las chicas.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Kotori, Marcus mantuvo su rostro serio.

\- Por ahí se encuentran los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

\- ¿Barrios bajos? – Preguntó Nico.

\- Cada ciudad siempre tiene su sitio así, un lugar donde mayormente frecuentan lo que son las pandillas, si las que faltan están ahí, es algo malo.

\- ¿Umi-chan y Hanayo-chan están en peligro? Debemos de ir rápidamente. – Honoka estaba preocupada al igual que las demás.

\- No hay tiempo que perder, súbanse rápido para que lleguemos a tiempo. – Todas obedecieron subiéndose al vehículo, una vez hecho, Marcus arrancó para poder ir, al menos esperaba que ellas estuvieran bien.

* * *

\- Por favor… que alguien nos ayude… - Dos chicas se encontraban justo en una calle sucia, con paredes pintadas y casi abandonada, una de ellas estaba temblando de miedo, la otra intentaba mantenerse calmada, aunque igualmente estaba nerviosa.

 _Sonoda Umi y Koizumi Hanayo._

 _Anime: Love Live._

\- No te preocupes Hanayo, no hay nadie por aquí, aunque parezca ser un sitio peligroso, si no nos movemos, no pasará nada.

\- Eso espero… no me gusta este lugar… donde estarán las demás.

\- Tienen que estar a salvo… - Umi sonrió para que su amiga pudiera estar tranquila. – Seguramente ya saben que desaparecimos en algún lado, deben de estar buscándonos.

\- Me gustaría… realmente las extraño. – Se abrazó de la peliazul, esta se mantenía fuerte.

\- (Por qué habrá sucedido esto… este sitio se ve malo… ojalá las demás lleguen a buscarnos…) – Mientras rogaba, vio la camioneta parar, ahí la puerta se abrió, saliendo Honoka.

\- ¡Umi-chan, Hanayo-chan!

\- ¡¿Honoka!? – Se sorprendió al verla y más cuando fue abrazada.

\- Me alegra que no te sucediera nada. – Expresó alegremente la pelinaranja, Umi mantuvo una expresión de asombro para ya luego sonreír.

\- Igualmente… pensamos que estabas desaparecida, después de todo pasó una semana desde que te fuiste.

\- … ¿Una semana? – Preguntó Honoka con asombro. – Pero si en realidad he estado aquí por meses.

\- ¿Meses? Eso no puede ser posible. – Ahora Umi era la que estaba confundida, el resto igualmente se bajó escuchando la conversación.

\- Como que hay un problema aquí. – Pensó Nozomi viendo que ambas partes no concordaban.

\- Ya es hora de tener una explicación. – Maki miró a Marcus, este se encogió de hombros.

\- En cierta forma entiendo lo que pasó, así es entonces que las cosas se llevaron, mientras Honoka apareció aquí un día después de su último concierto, el resto pasó una semana desde que ella desapareció, así que los tiempos no concordaban y se esperó hasta ese momento para que aparecieran. – Explicó, por supuesto que ninguna de ellas entendía la situación.

\- ¿Podrías hablar más lento? No puedo digerirlo todo. – Nico se sujetó la cabeza.

\- Puedo hacerlo mientras vamos a la mansión donde nos estamos quedando, tienen que asentarse y escoger habitaciones.

\- ¡Es cierto! Marcus-san es dueño de una gran mansión y he estado ahí todo este tiempo, tiene muchas habitaciones. – Exclamó Honoka, sorprendiendo a algunas de ellas.

\- Además, hay ciertas personas que les están esperando ahí para conocerlas, no podemos dejar que pase más tiempo, vamos. – Anunció con un guiño, ya todas se subieron y partieron con destino a la mansión, la sorpresa que se llevaría Aquors al ver al grupo entero frente a ellas es algo que el pelinegro deseaba ver con todo su corazón.

* * *

 **Y bien, ya M's está al completo aquí, era algo que tenía planeado desde un tiempo para introducirlas y finalmente lo hice, aunque tuve que termianr el cap aquí jaja, ya el siguiente cap se verá como se encontraron con Aquors y un poco más de socializacion con ellas. Saludos.**


	20. Encuentro fortuito

Han pasado tres días, Marcus estaba bastante relajado en el sillón con su celular después de haber adelantado lo que eran sus trabajos de la universidad, después de todo, si se tiene que disfrutar de las vacaciones, que sea al máximo. El único cambio de su rutina no era ese, sino que ahora la mansión ya tenía más movimiento, gracias a la adición de ocho chicas más, se lograba observar más actividades, sobretodo de otro cierto grupo que está alegre de convivir con ellas.

\- Marcus-san. – Levantó la vista para observa a quien le llamaba. Ahí estaba Chika junto a Honoka, Riko, You, Kotori y Umi. – Quisiera pedirte algo… - La líder de Aquors parecía algo dudosa, el pelinegro levantó la ceja.

\- El Frisbee volvió a atorarse en el árbol ¿no? – Respondió con sequedad, Chika ahogó saliva.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Reaccionó de forma exagerada.

\- Ya es la quinta vez que me pides que lo baje ¿Cómo es que siguen enviándolo justo ahí?

\- Honoka no tiene sentido de la orientación y sigue enviando el platillo hacia otros lugares. – Soltó Umi su queja, causando que su amiga riera por lo bajo.

\- Ya dije que lo lamentaba… - Se rascó la nuca, Kotori soltó una pequeña risa.

\- No te preocupes Honoka-chan, no contábamos que hoy el viento estuviera fuerte. – la castaña buscó alegrar a su amiga, Honoka sonrió.

\- Es verdad Kotori-chan, gracias por defenderme.

\- Igual tienes parte de la culpa. – Respondió Umi frunciendo el ceño. – Ya te dije muchas veces que lo lances en la dirección opuesta, solo le acabas dando más trabajo a Marcus-san.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Umi-san. – Complementó Riko. – Chika-chan, tú la seguías alentando a tirar por ese lado, deberías tener en cuenta, ya le damos demasiado trabajo a Marcus-san como para molestarlo con otras cosas. – Mientras las dos seguían regañando a sus respectivas amigas, You y Kotori solo veían por detrás con gotones en sus frentes.

\- Se llevan muy bien las dos… - Comentó You, Kotori asintió, Marcus sonrió.

\- No hay problema, tengo energía de sobra para ayudarles, vayamos a bajar ese platillo. – Fue junto a las chicas al jardín donde ellas estaban jugando, si en un principio le dijeran que μ's y Aquors están conviviendo juntas, no se lo creería, pero es una realidad, su realidad que él mismo logró hacer posible al llevarlas a la mansión, incluso de recordar cómo se dio la bienvenida a ellas, es algo que sigue recordando y le hace gracia.

 _"Flashback"_

Todo el grupo de μ's ya estaba reunido, se encontraban en la camioneta de regreso a la mansión, Honoka se encargaba de explicarles lo más importante que sabía y conocía hasta el momento.

Reproduciendo: Downplay – Hated you from Hello.

\- Esa es una selección de música muy inusual. – Comentó Nozomi desde atrás mientras escuchaba a Honoka con el resto, ya les hablaba de cómo llegó, que es ese mundo y la verdad de lo que son realmente, una explicación muy complicada para todas ellas.

\- Espera un momento Honoka. – Maki le detuvo de seguir hablando, sujetándose la cabeza. – Es solo que… esto es complicado de digerir.

\- Maki-chan tiene razón, no podemos creer que eso sea verdad. – Respondió Kotori.

\- Marcus-san puede comprobarlo, igual pueden revisar internet para que se den cuenta, hay una página llamada TVTropes que contiene información vista desde los aspectos de un anime, las cosas que dice sobre Maki-chan son muy interesantes. – Respondió Honoka con una sonrisa, el resto no sabía que decir.

\- ¿No está mintiendo? En realidad, somos… - Umi no quiso seguir hablando, Marcus soltó un suspiro.

\- Es difícil de digerir, lo sé, y no digo que sean las primeras ni serán las últimas, después de todo es un asunto totalmente fuera de mi control, pero si me estoy esforzando por llegar al fondo de todo esto y que puedan regresar a sus hogares, mientras solo les estoy dando un lugar donde quedarse de momento, es poco pero creo que es suficiente.

\- Estamos agradecidas por eso. – Respondió Eli con calma. – Yo tampoco termino de creerlo pero, no siento que nos estés mintiendo, además de que Honoka confía en ti, así que siento que deberíamos hacer lo mismo. – Marcus sonrió.

\- Me alegra que pienses eso. Prometo que las devolveré a sus respectivos hogares cuando pueda hacerlo, espero que puedan tener la paciencia.

\- Todo bien, igual esto puede ser divertido nya~ - Exclamó Rin, sacando una risa del pelinegro.

\- Ok, no hay dudas, así que vamos que ahí en la mansión no podemos dejarlas esperando. – Respondió Marcus mientras aceleraba un poco más.

\- Es cierto, dijiste de otras chicas que igual son un grupo de school idols ¿no? – Preguntó Hanayo a Honoka, esta asintió.

\- Así es, dijeron ser nuestras fans y también ya ganaron una edición del Love Live, aunque es una del futuro, pero no importa, somos iguales. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

\- Se siente increíble que nuestra historia inspirara a otras a seguir el mismo sueño… me hace sentir alegre. – Umi estaba emocionada por dentro, el resto se sentía igual.

\- Obvio, siendo una súper idol como yo, siempre pensé que mi fama y lindura podría influenciar en otras, me alegra no estar equivocada. – Comentó Nico pavoneándose de la situación.

\- No solo fuiste tú Nico-chan, son todas. – Respondió Maki. – Y admito que me da algo de vergüenza, nunca me imaginé inspirar a otras personas, pero es una buena sensación. – Sonrió suavemente.

\- Ya las conocerán en un momento, seguro es que habrán preparado algo para recibirlas. – Pensó Marcus imaginando que Dia, Ruby y Chika son las más emocionadas, riendo para sus adentros.

Finalmente llegaron a los terrenos de la mansión, las chicas observaron con asombro la gran edificación frente a ellas, excepto Maki que ella está acostumbrada, siendo de familia rica es algo creíble. Una vez ya estacionó, se dirigieron a la entrada, Marcus miró antes a las chicas.

\- Deben estar ahí esperando, así que no hagan mucho ruido y veamos que tienen. – Guiñó el ojo, ya abriendo la puerta, las chicas pudieron observarlo.

\- ¡Bienvenidas! – Todas las chicas de Aquors estaban ahí, justo arriba había un cartel que decía "Bienvenidas μ's" decorado con letras de colores, globos colgando del techo y una mesa con bebidas y pasteles así como otros postres. Las recién llegadas se mostraron emocionadas, en ese momento Chika dio un paso al frente, temblando un poco al observar a sus ídolos.

\- Bueno… me llamo Takami Chika… soy parte del grupo de school idols Aquors… y… - Se quedó callada, estaba demasiado nerviosa para seguir hablando, ahí Dia tuvo que llegar a su lado.

\- Chika-san, no es momento de estar nerviosa, vas a arruinarlo todo. – le regañó la pelinegra, ya que se dio cuenta que la estaban viendo, se puso de la misma forma. – E-Esto… lamento que mi compañera se trabe al hablar y bueno… nosotras las admiramos y nos volvimos school idols al principio por ustedes, pero después… ya nos divertíamos y quisimos ganar… dios, sí que hace calor. – Empezó a abanicarse, aunque eran sus nervios quienes le hacían sudar, de momento hubo un silencio sepulcral que invadió la sala, hasta que…

\- ¡Pasteles nya! – Exclamó Rin yendo hacia los postres, lo mismo con Honoka y Hanayo, entonces ya el ambiente se aligeró, las chicas de μ's sonrieron, acercándose al resto.

\- Mucho gusto conocerlas, Honoka nos habló de ustedes y queríamos ver cómo eran, me alegra hablar con otras personas que igual ganaron el Love Live y llegaron a los corazones de las personas. – Eli ofreció su mano a Dia, la cual aceptó luego de unos segundos, en ese momento las fuerzas abandonaron a la pelinegra, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. - ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Eli algo preocupada.

\- No es nada… es solo que ahora me siento muy feliz… tanto que no lo creo… - Tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara, la rusa se quedó sorprendida unos segundos para luego sonreír.

\- Eres divertida, un gusto poder convivir durante un tiempo.

Por el otro lado, Ruby, Hanamaru y Yoshiko estaban con Nico y Maki, la pelinegra de coletas estaba feliz de conocer a chicas que la vean como un modelo a seguir.

\- Muy bien chicas, sigan lo que yo hago: Nico Nico Nii! – Haciendo su pose, esperó que las otras dos lo hagan.

\- Nico Nico Nii! – En conjunto, las tres lo hicieron, causando que Nico se emocionara.

\- Ves Maki-chan, si hay gente que entiende lo linda que soy, una gran y linda idol como yo tiene fans tan dedicadas, parece que en el futuro seguiré siendo bastante famosa.

\- Bueno. – Rodeó los ojos mientras se encogía de hombros. - ¿Podrían decirle lo que hace en el futuro para bajarla de su nube? – Preguntó la pelirroja, ahí Ruby se encargó de responder.

\- Bueno… de lo que sé y seguí la pista, Nico-san siguió el rumbo de ser idol y debutó siendo una artista en solitario.

\- ¿Qué decías Maki-chan? – Puso una gran sonrisa para burlarse, pero Ruby no terminó.

\- Fue así por unos cuantos años… después desapareció, su carrera no pudo prosperar y se esfumó del medio del entretenimiento. – Al escuchar eso, Nico palideció mientras que Maki puso una media sonrisa.

\- Parece que no todo fue como dijiste Nico-chan. – Se burló la pelirroja, en ese momento Nico empezó a gruñir.

\- ¡Ya verás Maki-chan, seré una gran estrella en el futuro, tanto que presumirás haber sido amiga mía! – Se alejó después de eso, dejando a las tres chicas con gotones en al frente y Maki suspirando.

\- No le hagan caso, así es ella siempre.

\- Lo sé… - Rio Ruby por lo bajo.

Chika, You, Riko y Dia estaban con Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Eli y Nozomi; Rin y Hanayo disfrutaban de la comida, sobre todo la última que comía el arroz como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Jamás pensé que este día llegaría… y estoy feliz de vivir para contarlo. – Comentó Dia mientras estaba con Eli, esta soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Nos gustaría escuchar un poco de cómo fue que ganaron el Love Live y observar sus prácticas, si aceptan tener algunos consejos. – Comentó la rubia, Dia estaba más que alegre de poder escuchar consejos de sus ídolos.

\- P-Por supuesto, están invitadas a ver en algún momento, si desean unirse, no las detendremos. La verdad es que hemos hecho un régimen igual al de ustedes.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Kotori algo sorprendida. – No es que hagamos nada distinto de otras.

\- No es verdad. – Respondió Chika. – Su modo de practicar nos ha ayudado desde el inicio, cuando Dia-san nos los mostró, en un principio pensamos que era algo bastante duro, pero después nos acostumbramos, para hacer algo así todos los días, estamos sorprendidas de ella. – Aquello confundió un poco a las chicas.

\- ¿A qué régimen se refieren? – Preguntó Umi, Dia volteó a verla.

\- Obviamente al que hiciste para su practica en el campamento que hicieron. – Escuchar eso sorprendió a Umi.

\- ¡Esas practicas increíblemente difíciles, pero ellas! – Kotori iba a decir algo cuando Marcus se acercó. - ¿Marcus-san?

\- No digas nada… ellas creen que ustedes practicaron de esa forma y así lo han hecho desde el inicio… Honoka lo sabe y se lo calla.

\- ¿En serio? – La castaña volteó a ver a su amiga, esta asintió.

\- Intenté decirles lo mismo pero Marcus-san me detuvo, dice que no les rompa las ilusiones.

\- Bueno… no se siente bien mentirles… - En ese momento vieron a Umi llorar en el suelo - ¿Umi-chan?

\- … Es que… jamás pensé que seguirían el programa que hice… me hace muy feliz. – Comenzó a llorar a mares, bastante alegre de ella, Kotori y Honoka le vieron con gotones en la frente.

\- Umi-chan…

Después de ello, la fiesta siguió sin problemas, las chicas hablaban entre ellas y se entendieron rápidamente, un panorama que Marcus esperaba y se alegraba que pudiera realizarse, Medaka se puso a su lado.

\- Te pidieron hacer las decoraciones ¿no? – preguntó el pelinegro.

\- No fue problema con el tiempo que tuve, igual pude conseguir los globos en poco tiempo gracias a mi velocidad. – La peliazul se cruzó de brazos. – Ellas hablaron acerca de unas personas importantes que iban a venir y me pidieron que hiciera las decoraciones, ahora lo veo y se hicieron amigas.

\- Ellas son como la inspiración que tuvieron para volverse idols, no es algo que pudiera negarles, por eso pensé que harían como una fiesta de bienvenida.

\- Eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero me siento algo dejada de lado ¿no será que les das favoritismo? – Decidió burlarse Medaka, Marcus negó con la cabeza.

\- No es favoritismo, Es solo un evento que ya tenía previsto en mi mente, y no solo lo haría para ellas, si por alguna razón los miembros de tu consejo estudiantil aparecen, te dejaría hacer lo mismo.

\- Eso no está mal. – La peliazul mostró una sonrisa. – Aprecio el gesto, pero no iría tan lejos como ellas, supongo que por ser gente que admiran es que quisieron hacerlo.

\- Si supieras cuanto admiran a μ's, por ahora dejemos que disfruten y se conozcan, es lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora.

Dejaron que la fiesta siga, nuevas amistades se formaron y, ahora conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, las 18 chicas idols podrán pasar casi todo el tiempo, jugando, divirtiéndose y apoyándose.

 _"Fin del Flashback"_

Marcus sonrió, viendo que realmente pudieron llevarse bien sin problemas y se divierten como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

\- Muy bien, señala ese frisbee. – Ordenó Marcus.

\- Está ahí. – Justo señaló a un árbol de considerable altura, en la parte intermedia se encontraba el platillo atorado en una de las ramas, Marcus se rascó la nuca.

\- Ahora si está más alto que la red no podrá alcanzar… deberé llamarla, ¡Kanna! – El pelinegro llamó a la pequeña dragona, la cual llegó en un par de segundos.

\- ¿Necesitas algo Marcus-san?

\- Si no es mucha molestia, podrías alcanzar el frisbee, las chicas lo atoraron y está muy alto para mí. – Kanna observó el platillo en el árbol.

\- Muy bien. – Asintió la peligris, en ese momento dio un gran salto, llegando justo a la altura del frisbee, lo recogió para luego aterrizar y dárselo al pelinegro. – Ahí está.

\- Muchas gracias Kanna, eres la mejor. – Comenzó a acariciar su cabello, la dragona se sintió algo avergonzada, aunque su rostro no lo demostraba.

\- Me gusta que Marcus-san acaricie mi cabello… ¿veremos la lucha libre esta noche? – Preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

\- ya sabes que no me lo pierdo, el NXT Takeover estará brutal ¿sabes? – Respondió con una gran sonrisa, la dragona asintió.

\- Muy bien… iré a ver a Kobayashi. – Dijo antes de despedirse, ya entonces les dio el frisbee a las chicas.

\- Espero que esta sea la última vez, no quisiera molestar a alguien con eso. – Dijo con cierto tono autoritario, Honoka y Chika desviaron los ojos.

\- Sigue siendo increíble que ella sea un dragón… muchas cosas que resultaban ser fantásticas, acaban siendo reales. – Comentó Umi, Marcus se encogió de hombros.

\- Ese es el poder del anime… muy bien, mi juego de Fate/Grand Order me sigue esperando, nos vemos después. – Se despidió de ellas, Marcus estaba feliz de tener más gente con la cual relacionarse y personajes que conocer, aunque esperaba en algún momento poder regresarlos a sus hogares, se esforzaría por ello…

Y no pasó más de quince minutos para que atoraran el Frisbee otra vez en un árbol.

* * *

 **Bueno, este cap fue más como de transición y mostrar como ya finalmente ambos grupos pudieron conocerse, ya el próximo cap vendrá otro tipo de desarrollo, solo digo que finalmente es verano, y eso significa una cosa, esperenlo. Saludos.**


	21. Preparación para la diversión

Marcus estaba en la parte trasera de la mansión, la brisa marina golpeaba su rostro dando una sensación de frescura, el sol estaba en su punto máximo dejando una gran sensación de calor, digno de un sitio con costas y playas, solo se encontraba afuera unos minutos y ya estaba sudando.

\- Marcus-san. – Escuchó voces a su espalda, Kanan y You se acercaron a él, la peligris hablando. – Ya debería ser hora… después de todo observa, no pudimos practicar más allá de las diez por el sol.

\- ya deberías decirlo, sé que todos lo esperan, nosotras también. – Complementó Kanan con rostro serio, el pelinegro se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

\- Bueno… prácticamente ya estoy de vacaciones, no tengo nada que hacer y tampoco quiero estar de flojo todo el verano… está bien. – Se volteó a verlas con una sonrisa. – Avisen a todos, que vamos a disfrutar el día en la playa.

\- ¡Yay! – Exclamaron ambas chicas bastante emocionadas.

\- Por hoy debemos hacer preparaciones, por cierto, no tienen trajes de baño ¿verdad? – preguntó Marcus, ambas chicas negaron.

\- tenemos que ir a comprar, vayamos hoy mismo. – Comentó You emocionada.

\- Justamente esa es mi idea, díganles a todos e iremos en los vehículos.

\- ¡Entendido! – Ambas hicieron un saludo antes de dar la vuelta. - ¡Yousoro!

Marcus soltó una pequeña risa mientras las veía irse, ambas tenían ganas de poder disfrutar en la playa, él solamente esperaba por el momento correcto para hacerlo, ahora solamente debía prepararse para ir, después de todo tenían que comprar trajes de baño, un gasto necesario para disfrutar, así como otras cosas que tiene en mente.

Una vez se recorrió el aviso, todos los inquilinos de la mansión ya estaban listos para partir al centro comercial. Actualmente, como son muchas personas para una sola camioneta, Marcus ya se encargó de comprar otra camioneta, siendo una Nissan Xtrail 2018 para Mari ya que ella es la otra que sabe manejar un vehículo dentro de todo el grupo, aunque su estilo de conducción no sea tan seguro.

\- Esto… Marcus-san. – Chika se acercó al pelinegro. - Nosotras ya sabemos cómo conduce, no queremos que nos detenga la policía.

\- Ya hablé con ella, le dije que conduzca detrás de mí, así para que vaya lento y seguro, no se preocupen por ello. – Levantó el pulgar.

\- Don't worry, intentaré no ser muy imprudente. – Aseguró la rubia aunque no había mucha seguridad por parte de las chicas de Aquors.

\- No se preocupen, iremos con ustedes, no deberá hacer nada. – Comentó Nozomi, Chika se acercó a ella.

\- No conoces a Mari-chan, no confíes en que conduzca lento. – Le comentó por lo bajo.

\- Por favor, que tan malo puede ser. – Dijo Nico con las manos en su cadera.

\- ¿Debería conducir? – Preguntó Kobayashi a Marcus, este negó con la cabeza.

\- Compré la camioneta para Mari, ya luego tengo algo en mente para que uses, pero será para después.

\- Si por mi fuera, podría llevarlos volando. – Aseguró Tohru orgullosa, Kobayashi le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. – Ouch.

\- Llamarías la atención aunque nadie lo vea, pero al descender no podrías hacerlo, mejor vamos todos en la camioneta.

\- Muy bien. – Respondió de mala gana la dragona.

\- Bien, no perdamos tiempo, hay que ir, adelante.

Con el aviso del pelinegro, ya todos se subieron a los respectivos vehículos. Parte de las Aquors y μ's fueron en la camioneta de Mari, el resto se subió con Marcus, ya entonces, con él al mando, comenzaron a ir por la carretera directo a la ciudad.

 _Reproduciendo: From Ashes to New – The Future._

\- Playa, playa, playa… - Kanna estaba emocionada mientras repetía esa palabra a cada momento al lado de Marcus, este sonrió.

\- Kanna, mañana será la playa, hoy solo iremos a comprar trajes de baño. – Respondió Kobayashi para calmarla.

\- Entiendo que esté emocionada, sé que todos lo están seguro. – Comentó el pelinegro.

\- Marcus-san ¿podrías comprar un frotador para mí? No sé nadar bien. – Preguntó Kotonoha con algo de pena.

\- No te preocupes, tengo eso en mente, no te terminaron de enseñar a nadar por lo visto.

\- Si… Makoto-kun me enseñó, pero… - Bajó su rostro con algo de tristeza, Marcus decidió alejar sus pensamientos tristes.

\- Muy bien, hay todo tipo de frotadores por aquí, incluso podríamos ver unos que son como una piscina pequeña donde pueden entrar hasta cinco personas.

\- ¡Eso se ve interesante! – Respondió Honoka. – Me gustaría probar uno de esos.

\- Si, se ve divertido. – Comentó Kotori. – estar dentro de una piscina en el mar se ve como algo muy bonito, si la llenamos de agua de mar.

\- Compraremos todo lo posible entonces ¿algo más que quieran ver? – preguntó el pelinegro, Izayoi llegó con lo más obvio.

\- Carne, deberíamos hacer una parrillada ya que tenemos la oportunidad. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

\- No es mala idea, no puede faltar ya que estamos en la playa. – Medaka estaba de brazos cruzados y asintiendo. – No debe haber problemas en buscar buena carne para asar.

\- Podría dar de mi cola si Kobayashi quiere. – Respondió Tohru con algo de pena, esta le vio con cara de póker.

\- No, iremos con carne normal. – Tohru solo pudo hacer un puchero.

\- No te olvides de las bebidas. – le recordó Umi. – No es algo que pueda faltar.

\- Es verdad… compraré té y algunas cervezas para mí y Kobayashi.

\- ¿Yo igual puedo tomar cerveza? – Preguntó Izayoi, recibiendo una negativa del pelinegro. – No seas malo, somos amigos.

\- Tal vez seamos amigos, pero igual soy un adulto y debo ser responsable con los jóvenes. – Respondió con una sonrisa burlona, Izayoi hizo un puchero.

\- Eres malo. – Todos en la camioneta empezaron a reír.

No pasó mucho tiempo para llegar, ambos estacionaron bastante cerca del otro para no perderse. Ya entonces los de la camioneta de Mari bajaron.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – Preguntó Marcus, Dia se acercó.

\- Tranquilo, fue bastante sorprendente viendo como Mari-san conduce normalmente.

\- Supiste manejarla bien al estar delante, al menos eso no permitió que hiciera sus locuras. – Respondió Kanan con una sonrisa.

\- Eres mala Kanan-chan. – Mari hizo un puchero. – No quería decepcionar a Marcus-san y por eso manejé lentamente.

\- Solo fue así porque no tuviste la oportunidad, si ibas adelante, quien sabe lo que ibas a hacer. – Respondió Dia. – Mejor así, no quería que Ruby se asustara.

\- Igual ayudó que las chicas de μ's estuvieran ahí, Mari pudo haber dado una muy mala impresión. – Todos asintieron con la respuesta de Kanan, causando que Mari se enojara un poco.

\- ¿Ya terminaron de burlarse de mí?

\- Jamás. – Respondieron Marcus y Kanan, ambos chocando palmas, al final la rubia soltó un suspiro.

\- ¡Rápido, vayamos a ver los trajes de baño-nya! – Apuró Rin, Marcus asintió.

\- Bueno, a partir de aquí no separaremos, las chicas pueden ir a ver sus bañadores por su parte, Izayoi y yo veremos los nuestro y también compraremos otras cosas para mañana, los hombres nos encargaremos. – Sacó músculo de su brazo. – Nos vemos en un rato.

Con eso acabaron yendo por dos lados distinto, la gran mayoría que predominaba en féminas fue a la parte donde estaban los trajes de baño. Se observaban de todo tipo, dos piezas, cuerpo entero, bikinis, había mucho de donde escoger.

\- Esto se ve interesante. – Yumeko agarró uno que era bastante revelador, casi al punto de que no podría cubrir nada, Umi se puso totalmente roja.

\- I-I… ¡Indecente!

\- Solo era una broma jujuju… buscaré otro. – Respondió antes de ver otros.

\- Kobayashi. – Kanna jalaba la ropa de Kobayashi para que la siguiera.

\- Que pasa Kanna-chan ¿viste uno que te gustara?

\- Ese. – Señaló a un traje de baño infantil de cuerpo completo, era de color blanco con holanes rosas, Kobayashi sonrió.

\- Es muy bonito ¿te gustó? - La pequeña dragona respondió con la cabeza. – Muy bien, lo llevaremos entonces, no debe haber problema en que te venga.

\- Kobayashi. – Tohru se acercó. - ¿Qué dices de este traje de baño? Se vería muy bien en mí. – Mostró un traje de baño negro de dos piezas – No me molestaría vestir esto para ti.

\- Bueno… no estoy muy segura, deberías llevar algo más modesto. – opinó la pelirroja, Tohru bajó la mirada con algo de decepción.

\- Entiendo… si llevo otra cosa ¿te gustará?

\- Puede que sí, no veo la razón para ello. – La dragona se animó, regresando a ver los trajes de baño, Kobayashi soltó un suspiro.

\- Oh~ Kanan-chan, se ve bastante bien. –Kanan había salido del vestidor, llevaba puesto un bikini color morado que acentuaba muy bien su figura, varias chicas le observaron asombradas. – Sexy~

\- No lo digas así Chika-chan, me da algo de vergüenza. – Se sonrojó Kanan. – Recuerda que no solo seremos nosotras, también estarán chicos ahí.

\- No problema, el propósito de los trajes de baño es mostrar nuestras excelentes figuras a los chicos, les gustará bastante. – Respondió Mari. – Debemos de darle esa recompensa a Marcus-san por todo lo que ha hecho.

\- Mari-chan, si lo dices de esa manera, parece que tratamos de seducirlo. – Respondió la peliazul con una risa nerviosa.

\- Además que Marcus-san no es esa clase de chico, ha sido bastante respetuoso con nosotras. – Comentó Dia frunciendo el ceño. – No está bien que hables de él de esa forma a sus espaldas.

\- Solo lo digo porque es un chico, eso no podemos negarlo.

\- Yo escogería mejor un traje de una pieza. – Respondió Hanayo viendo los trajes de baño. – He comido mucho arroz y creo que he engordado, me daría vergüenza mostrar mi abdomen.

\- Lo entiendo. – Respondió Hanamaru a su lado. – Me gusta comer y ha sido bastante estos últimos días zura.

\- Me alegra que me entiendas. – Agarró la mano de su compañera. – La comida es un veneno, pero igual una bendición para nosotras.

\- No podemos luchar contra ella-zura.

\- Admiren a la más linda y tierna idol con su traje de baño lindo. – Nico salió del vestidor llevando un traje de baño de una pieza color rosa con holanes, haciendo una pose con una "V" sobre sus ojos, Rin y Ruby aplaudieron.

\- Te ves linda Nico-chan. – Respondió la pelinaranja, inflando el ego de su compañera.

\- Ya lo sabía, nadie más puede relucir su ternura más que yo.

\- Yo igual escogí un traje de baño bonito, aunque me da algo de pena probármelo. – Confesó Ruby sosteniendo el traje de baño.

\- No tengas miedo, entra y pruébatelo. – Rin empujó a la pelirroja hacia el vestidor, soltando un chillido. – Yo igual deberé probarme el mío, tengo muchas ganas de ir a la playa.

En el otro lado, Marcus e Izayoi ya habían escogido sus bañadores y estaban comprando el resto de cosas necesarias para el día de playa. Ya teniendo el flotador gigante con tamaño de piscina.

\- No estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que existían. - Respondió el rubio con algo de asombro, causando que Marcus soltara una risa.

\- Jamás mentiría en ese tipo de aspectos, igualmente compré uno pequeño para que Kotonoha lleve individualmente, algo me dice que las chicas abusarán de este en poco tiempo.

\- Es verdad… Por cierto. – El rubio puso un rostro. – Debes entender la situación, somos dos hombres, una playa llena de hermosas chicas en bañadores, es el sueño de todo hombre, deberá causar algún tipo de impacto en ti.

\- Mentiría si dijera que no sería el caso, pero tampoco soy un pervertido como tú. – El pelinegro enarcó la ceja. – Yo no soy un personaje de anime, por lo que reglamentariamente no debo ser un chico que exprese perversiones abiertamente, eso solo me causaría problemas, y tampoco es que ellas acepten el hecho o se dejen como tú lo haces con Kurousagi.

\- Es que ella me divierte con sus expresiones. – El rubio ensanchó una sonrisa. – Deberías intentarlo una vez, y verás que no habrá marcha atrás.

\- Eso es lo que temo. – Una vez terminaron de pagar todo, empezaron a llevarlo a la camioneta para guardarlo. – Como las chicas tardarán un rato en ver sus trajes de baño, vayamos a otro lado a comprar otra cosa. – El rubio enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – El pelinegro sonrió.

\- Algo que no puede faltar cuando se va a la playa.

* * *

\- ¡Es la playa!

Esa fue la expresión de varios cuando ya finalmente estaban en la playa trasera de la mansión. El día llegó y todos ya estaban impacientes, por lo que, apenas el sol llegó a su punto, rápidamente se cambiaron y empezaron a ir, varias chicas corrieron directo hacia la orilla para sentir el agua fresca del mar, empezando a jugar.

\- ¡You-chan! – Chika y You empezaron a salpicarse agua mientras reían, una actividad en la que Riko igual se unió, así como Honoka, Kotori y Umi llegaron después, cada quien iba a su propio ritmo, mientras unos jugaban en el agua, otros disfrutaban de asolearse en el sol, como es el caso de Medaka, Yumeko y Kobayashi que estaban recostadas en sillas plegables.

\- Parece que ya se acomodaron todos. – Marcus finalmente llegó vistiendo su bañador, un short floreado de color azul pavo, algunas chicas le vieron con ojos de asombro.

\- Oh Marcus-san nice body. – Mari levantó el pulgar, esta portaba un bañador blanco de dos piezas que acentuaba su cuerpo. Marcus tenía un cuerpo ya trabajado, su abdomen estaba marcado y sus brazos mostraban cierta musculatura, ni tan excesiva ni tan flaca.

\- ¿En qué momento obtuviste músculos así? – preguntó Nozomi con curiosidad, llevando esta un bañador de dos piezas de color morado, el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos.

\- Todas las mañanas he estado yendo al gimnasio que tenemos y he trabajado por horas ahí, acabando justo antes de desayunar y que se levanten.

\- ¿A qué horas? Porque nunca lo hemos visto. – Preguntó Dia, esta lleva un bañador de una pieza de color blanco con detalles azules.

\- Cuatro palabras: "Offscreen moment of awesome" Justamente es mi momento asombroso fuera de cámaras, tenía que hacerlo. – La pelinegra se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

\- Es una de esas cosas con las que Honoka-sama se corrompió, tienes la culpa de ello.

\- Ella fue la que quiso empezar, yo solo le enseñé, ya después aprendió todo eso por su cuenta.

\- A mí me parece divertido. – Respondió Eli a su lado, tenía un bañador de color azul claro. – Honoka-chan parece divertirse cuando habla de esas cosas, aun cuando no las entienda demasiado.

\- Eli-sama. – Dia se sorprendió por unos segundos. – Muy bien, si usted lo dice, entonces no tengo nada más que responder.

\- No hay necesidad de ser tan formal Dia-san, aquí todas somos amigas, llevémonos bien.

\- ¡Entendido Eli-sama! – Dia se puso firme, la rubia soltó una risa nerviosa con un gotón en la cabeza.

\- Girls, deberíamos estar disfrutando de la playa, el tiempo se escapa~ - Canturreó Mari, Nozomi asintió.

\- Tiene razón, vamos, a disfrutar. – Así todos fueron para empezar a nada y jugar en la playa, Marcus realmente iba a disfrutar ese día con todo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí nos detenemos. Buscaba hacer de este cap más largo pero siento que el asunto de la playa puedo aprovecharlo con más escenas, por eso todo el día lo narraré en el siguiente cap, así que espérenlo. Saludos.**


	22. Día de playa

Siendo un día perfecto como tal, no podían desperdiciar la oportunidad de disfrutar la playa que tienen en el patio de la mansión, Marcus dio el visto y, luego de todas las preparaciones posibles, finalmente ya se encontraban disfrutando del agua cristalina del mar, mayormente las chicas quienes amaban jugar en el agua. El pelinegro observaba todo con una sonrisa y lentes de sol.

\- Esto es lo que representa la juventud… si alguna vez un poeta hubiera tenido esta vista de frente, hubiera creado el mejor poema jamás existido en la humanidad… simplemente esto despierta los instintos creativos de la gente ¡Alabadas sean las playas! – Extendió sus brazos.

\- Marcus-san… - Por detrás estaban Kanan, Yoshiko, Nico y Maki. El pelinegro se dio la vuelta con un gesto parecido al de Michael Jackson, sin perder su sonrisa.

\- Sé que parezco raro, pero este momento me siento como si fuera un niño de nuevo, ya no recuerdo la última vez que disfruté de la playa, viviendo en una ciudad costera, uno llega a cansarse, ahora siento mis energías revitalizadas para disfrutar.

\- Honoka ya quiere usar ese inflador que parece piscina, nos avisó para que ya lo saques. – Comentó Maki cruzada de brazos, Marcus asintió.

\- Es cierto, vamos a presentar la atracción principal. – Se fue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, dejando al resto atrás.

\- Realmente se ve muy emocionado por estar en la playa. – Comentó Maki, Kanan asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Ha estado trabajando bastante desde el inicio para darnos todo lo necesario, ser un anfitrión de tantas personas agota, merece descansar por ahora.

\- No es tiempo de hablar, hay que disfrutar del momento. – Nico se adelantó para ir, ya el resto fue siguiendo poco a poco.

\- Menos mal tengo esta bomba para inflarlo. – Marcus ya estaba usando una bomba para inflar aquella piscina-flotador, las chicas lo veían como se estaba expandiendo poco a poco.

\- Se ve genial. – Exclamó Honoka con asombro, queriendo probarlo. El pelinegro se tomó su tiempo hasta que finalmente se infló en su totalidad, arrastrándolo hacia el mar.

\- Y listo, es hora de montarse. – Anunció mientras algunas ya se subían, llenándola de agua de mar, Marcus no solo tenía ese, sino que empezó a inflar otros más como uno en forma de banana, otro de delfín y uno individual para que Kotonoha use. – Aquí tienes.

\- Gracias Marcus-san… - Agradeció la pelinegra con algo de pena. – Lamento las molestias por todo esto.

\- No es nada, puede que aquí no esté tan hondo, pero igual necesitas procurar, si así lo quieres, podría terminar el trabajo y enseñarte, vivir desde pequeño aquí te obliga a aprender a nadar.

\- Me gustaría… - Expresó Kotonoha con sus mejillas rojas.

\- ¡Marcus-san, esto es divertido! – Exclamó Chika desde la piscina-flotador, ahí también estaban Ruby, Honoka, Kotori, Umi y Riko. - ¡Deberías probarlo, podemos ver a través de él!

\- ¡Quizás después, ahora estaré ocupado con Kotonoha! – Se dirigió a la pelinegra. - ¿Vamos?

\- … Si… - Los dos empezaron a entrar al mar para empezar con las pequeñas lecciones, ya con la pelinegra y su flotador puesto.

En otro lado, Kanna disfrutaba del agua en la orilla con Tohru, Kobayashi les veía de cerca, mientras la pequeña dragona se divirtiera, no sucedía nada. Ella se recostó en una silla plegable mientras agarraba una lata de cerveza.

\- No puedo compararla con la playa en Japón, pero aquí se sienta bien… - Disfrutó de la brisa golpeando su rostro y el sabor de la cerveza. – Si los demás estuvieran aquí…

\- Kobayashi. – La pelirroja levantó el rostro, solo ver como agua le salpicó, Tohru soltó una pequeña risa. – te atrapé~

\- Tohru… no arruines mi cerveza, si se ha llenado de agua salada.

\- Lo lamento, solo quería jugar un poco, no es común disfrutar de la playa en otro lugar. – Expresó la dragona con una sonrisa… Kobayashi sonrió suavemente.

\- Supongo que es cierto… aquí no hay nadie cerca, así que puedes hacer eso ¿no? – Tohru entendió a lo que se refería.

\- Los demás deben disfrutarlo también, entonces hagámoslo. – Tohru saltó del agua, empezando a transformarse en dragón, aquello llamó la atención de todos los presentes. – Muy bien, si quieren subir y pasear por el agua, vengan.

\- ¡Se ve divertido, vamos Riko-chan, You-chan! – Chika empezó a jalar a Riko del brazo.

\- ¡Espera Chika-chan! – La pelirroja no pudo hacer nada, como igual otras se acercaron como Mari, Yoshiko, Hanamaru, Honoka, Kotori, Rin, Kanna ya estaba encima, incluso Marcus no quería perder la oportunidad por lo que se subió junto con Kotonoha e Izayoi.

\- ¡Tohru, no vueles muy alto, hazlo cerca del agua! – Le advirtió Kobayashi, esta levantó el pulgar con su garra de dragón.

\- ¡Sujétense que ahí vamos! – Empezó a volar por lo bajo cerca del agua, como si fuera un bote, salpicaba directamente hacia ellos de forma suave, la sensación de volar encima de Tohru era algo que muy pocas veces podía realizarse, ellos tenían esa oportunidad.

\- ¡Esto es divertido! – Marcus era claramente de los más emocionados por ello, chocando palmas con Izayoi que estaba a sus espaldas, las chicas delante igual disfrutaban.

\- ¡Que divertido-nya~!

\- ¡God, sí que es rápido!

\- Demos la vuelta. – Tohru dio una vuelta en curva rápidamente, chocando con el agua que levantó bastante, mojando a todos y entonces empezó a regresarse, Marcus estaba sonriendo como nunca, el viento y la adrenalina invadían cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Tohru, detente un poco antes! – Le gritó el pelinegro, la dragona asintió, parando en un punto cercano. – Gracias, es hora de tirarse. – Saltó de repente de Tohru, dando una vuelta en el aire para aterrizar sobre el agua, unos segundos después sacó la cabeza. – Ese clavado fue diez de diez.

\- ¡Nosotras igual vamos! – Exclamó Honoka antes de tirarse, poco a poco el resto fue haciendo lo mismo, risas combinadas, Marcus se aseguró de sujetar a Kotonoha la cual dudó un poco, estando los dos cerca.

\- Estás segura. – Marcus mostró una gran sonrisa, la pelinegra se apenó un poco para después sonreír.

\- Si… fue divertido.

\- Nademos a la orilla ¿recuerdas como lo hicimos? – Ella asintió. – Vamos, hagamos una carrera para ver quien llega primero. – Anunció al resto, You estaba sonriendo.

\- Te arrepentirás de retarme, no soy parte del club de natación por nada.

\- Veamos si puedes superar a alguien que vivió aquí toda su vida. – Todos empezaron a nadar en esa carrera improvisada, cada quien, a su propio ritmo, cabe destacar que You acabó siendo primera.

* * *

\- ¿Pronto estará listo? – Honoka, Hanayo, Hanamaru y Chika veían la carne asarse en el asadero que Marcus transportó, el pelinegro se estaba encargando de ello junto con Kotonoha.

\- Todo a su tiempo, esto lleva un rato para alcanzar su punto ¿saben? Por cierto, Hanayo ¿ya acabaste con el arroz?

\- ¡S-Si! lo preparé desde hace rato, ahora está totalmente caliente y listo para servirse.

\- Esa es Kayo-chin, nadie es mejor con el arroz que ella. – Expresó Rin con una sonrisa, la castaña soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Medaka ¿Cómo van las verduras? – Preguntó el pelinegro, en otra parrilla, la peliazul se estaba encargando de asar mazorcas de maíz, tomate y otras verduras más.

\- No te preocupes, le pondré una sazón especial a ellas que todos disfrutarán. – Exclamó Medaka con seguridad, en ese momento volteando una mazorca velozmente y aterrizando sobre la parrilla. – Estarán a salvo.

\- Necesitaban salsas ¿no? – Yumeko llegó con varios botes de salsas, Marcus asintió.

\- Puedes dejarlas a un lado, esto llevará su tiempo antes de que pueda servir.

\- Kukuku, yo tampoco podría quedarme de brazos cruzados, para todos mis Little demons aquí, tendrán el privilegio de probar por primera vez mis lágrimas de ángel caído. – Yoshiko depositó aquellas bolas sobre la parrilla en un espacio que quedaba libre. – No hay mejor manjar para disfrutar en este día.

\- Así que hiciste de tus lágrimas Yoshiko-chan. – Observó Chika.

\- Le pedí a Marcus-san que me consiguiera los ingredientes, no hay que subestimar un sitio como este… y es Yohane.

\- Eso… ¿es comestible? – Preguntó Hanayo con algo de duda, viendo lo raro de esas bolas de masa.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, pueden tener un aspecto extraño pero la comida de Yoshiko-chan es buena-zura. – Respondió Hanamaru.

\- Será un placer que μ's pruebe la cocina del inframundo. – Sonrió Yoshiko de forma segura.

\- Ya quiero probarlas-nya. – Exclamó Rin.

\- Es algo nuevo, no hay razón para rechazarlo. – Asintió Nozomi.

\- Bueno… no es que den una mala impresión, un bocado no hará mal… - Maki dudó un poco, pero aceptó.

\- ¿Tu igual comerás Umi-chan? – Preguntó Kotori a su amiga, esta igual dudaba, pero asintió.

\- No quiero ser descortés… lo haré.

\- Excelente, μ's formará parte de mis Little demons, que gran día es este. – Yoshiko extendió las manos al cielo.

\- Y está listo, todos a comer. – Y se acercaron para empezar a disfrutar de la carne, algo que realmente a todos les gustó, Tohru quiso mezclar de su cola pero Kobayashi lo evitó, algo bueno para todos.

* * *

La diversión en la playa continuaba, Marcus ya probaba esa piscina-flotador en el agua, se sentía bastante relajado ahí después de todo lo que se ha divertido.

\- Realmente te ves bien entrenado. – You remarcó la musculatura del pelinegro. – Nunca nos dimos cuenta de que estabas yendo a ese gimnasio.

\- Lo hacía en varios ratos libres, como cada quien tiene su ocupación aquí, solamente Izayoi y Medaka estaban enterados. – Marcus se achicó de hombros.

\- ¿Hay algo más que hiciste ahí? – Preguntó Riko, el pelinegro se puso a pensar, en ese momento recordó.

\- Sí que lo hay… y nuevamente gracias a influencia de Kanna. – La pequeña dragona volteó a ver cuando escuchó su nombre.

\- ¿Si?

\- No solo hiciste que me vuelva fanático del wrestling, ahora también hizo que me entrara ganas de practicarlo y desde hace unos meses he estado practicando llaves y movimientos.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlos? – Kanna se acercó a él con brillos en sus ojos, el pelinegro asintió.

\- Mira que toma tiempo, pero puedo hacer unas cuantas llaves.

\- Hazlo. – Exclamó ella con emoción contenida, Marcus sonrió.

\- Para ello, necesito a mi compañero de prácticas ¡Izayoi!

\- Si me gran amigo ¿Qué necesitas? – El rubio llegó rápidamente, saltando directo a la piscina mientras se recostó al lado.

\- La señorita aquí quiere ver los movimientos que hemos estado practicando, si no te molestar tumbar contra el agua, podríamos hacer uno. – Izayoi por un momento se mostró dudoso, pero asintió.

\- Lo que sea por las chicas.

\- Muy bien, vamos a levantarnos y ponernos en la orilla. – Ambos se pararon en la piscina, con Marcus dando espalda a la orilla e Izayoi frente a él. – Ejecutaremos el más sencillo e inofensivo movimiento, el suplex.

\- ¿Estará bien? Eso parece peligroso. – preguntó Dia, Marcus negó con la cabeza.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, esto es un trabajo conjunto, así como yo aprendí a ejecutar las llaves, Izayoi practicó como caer de forma segura, estará bien. Ahora vamos a empezar ¿listo?

\- Cuando digas.

\- Muy bien… 1… 2… 3. – Marcus sujetó a Izayoi de su short de playa y lo levantó, el dio un pequeño salto para impulsarse, en ese momento empezó a mantenerlo verticalmente de cabeza, las chicas miraron con algo de asombro.

\- ¿No pesa? – Preguntó Riko.

\- Si no tuviera esta musculatura, si lo haría, pero estoy bien. – Poco a poco empezó a retroceder, listo para dejarse caer al mar.

\- Marcus, ya esta posición no es cómoda, déjate caer. – Izayoi sentía como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza, en ese momento el pelinegro sonrió.

\- Izayoi… quizás pensaste que esto iba a ser un suplex… ¡Pero no, es un Brainbuster! – Marcus saltó hacia el agua, dejándose caer prematuramente, la cabeza del rubio aterrizó de lleno en el agua, algunas se acercaron a ver, en ese momento el pelinegro sacó la cabeza. – Todo un éxito.

\- Quizás para ti, pero realmente me entró agua al oído. – Izayoi se sacudió la cabeza. – Dijiste que iba a ser un suplex.

\- Lo siento, quise ser más impresionante. – Sonrió anchamente el pelinegro.

\- Genial~ - Exclamó Kanna con asombro. - ¿Sabes más?

\- Bueno, no solo hemos practicado el suplex y el brainbuster, también sé el Michinoku Driver, variaciones de Piledriver, de DDTs, Burning Hammer, Powerbombs, ahora estoy intentando ejecutar el Weapon X de Brian Cage.

\- Asombroso…

\- No deberías hacerlo muy a menudo, por ahora deberías dejarlo solo en sitios seguros, podrías lastimar de gravedad a alguien. – Aconsejó Dia, Marcus ya lo sabía.

\- Solo lo practico por hobby, tampoco creo que lo use en algún momento, pero si sirve para apantallar, eso no pueden negarlo.

\- Si, fue asombroso, incluso como en algunas veces vemos NXT también. – Comentó You. – Tienen buenos movimientos ahí.

\- Justamente es mi inspiración ese programa. – Guiñó con el ojo el pelinegro.

* * *

El sol empezó a esconderse, ya la noche estaba empezando a caer, ese fue un buen día de playa, ya era el momento de recoger todo y regresar a la mansión, pero antes había algo más.

\- Antes de terminar, quisiera buscar algo que tengo preparado ¿cierto Izayoi? – El rubio asintió. – Esperen un momento. - ambos fueron a la mansión, dejando con algo de duda al resto.

\- ¿Qué será lo que tiene en mente? – Preguntó Eli, nadie podía saberlo.

\- La verdad, ninguna tiene idea. – Respondió Mari. En ese momento ya regresaron, y lo que llevaban sorprendió a todas.

\- ¿Fuegos artificiales? – Preguntaron todas, Marcus soltó una gran risa.

\- Como dicen, esto no podía faltar, no tenemos festivales aquí ni tampoco espectáculos de fuegos artificiales, pero en el barrio chino sí que venden, y los dos nos encargamos de comprar mientras estaban ocupadas.

\- ¡Eso es genial! – Exclamó Honoka con emoción. – Lo tuviste escondido todo este tiempo ¿eh?

\- La sorpresa funcionó, comencemos con el último evento del día.

\- ¡Ahí va! – You, Chika y Riko encendieron una caja que soltaba misiles, explotando en el aire. Otras chicas tenían luces de bengalas, corriendo con ellas y saltando, así como otros tipos de fuegos artificiales. Marcus se sentía satisfecho por lo conseguido en ese día, todas pudieron disfrutar de un día de playa como nunca antes había sido.

\- ¿Qué tal el día Yami? – Fue junto a la rubia, esta tenía una pequeña luz de bengala, estando agachada en el suelo, levantó su vista para ver al pelinegro.

\- Fue divertido… hiciste esto por todos, aunque no podamos regresar nada a cambio… - Marcus soltó una pequeña risa, acariciando el rubio cabello de Yami. - ¿Y eso?

\- No es nada… simplemente me pone feliz que todos hayan disfrutado de este día, me esforcé bastante para que saliera bien, aunque quizás todo esto llegue a ser efímero, algún día regresarán a sus respectivos mundos, no sé qué suceda con ello, si me olvidarán a mi o todo lo sucedido el día de hoy como los anteriores… pero realmente deseo establecer valiosos recuerdos para todos. Estos momentos que tengo frente no es algo que hubiera hecho con cualquiera… no sé si es por ser ustedes, pero ahora estoy en el momento más feliz de mi vida… se los agradezco a todos, por permitirme vivir esto con todos ustedes.

\- … Debería ser al contrario, nos diste la oportunidad, un hogar donde quedarnos, has sido muy generoso y amable, tanto que no puedo encontrar la forma de pagarte de regreso.

\- No es necesario… mientras todos aquí estemos felices y a salvo, es suficiente para mí. – Sonrió el pelinegro, Yami se esforzó por poner una sonrisa suave. – Es momento del espectáculo final, esa caja grande ahí cerrará el día ¿vamos?

\- Si… - Los dos se levantaron. Marcus e Izayoi prepararon lo que era una caja grande, el pelinegro encendió la mecha y ambos se alejaron, en ese momento, empezaron a volar proyectiles en el aire, explotando en una gran combinación de colores que pintaban el cielo nocturno, todos lo vieron con ilusión y alegría en sus ojos.

\- ¡Tamaya! – Exclamaron algunas chicas. Al final fue un grandioso día que nadie olvidará, Marcus lo tendrá presente en su corazón para siempre.

* * *

 **Llevar el SOL de esta historia me da calma, al menos de momento todo sigue tranquilo, se preguntarán cuando llegará la acción y el problema a resolver, eso se verá muy pronto, no todo será tranquilidad en este fic, ya llegará ese momento, por mientras en el siguiente cap tendremos nueva situaciones, ya tengo pensado en algo divertido para ello ;D Saludos.**


	23. Juego del rey

Esa noche, Marcus estaba en su laptop con Kobayashi y Mari al lado, con el Excel abierto, manejaba una hoja de cálculo en la cual tenía apuntados los gastos que se realizan por mes entre todas las necesidades de la gente que estaba a su cuidado, observando como cada vez crecía por la gente nueva que llegaba.

\- Gracias por ayudarme en esto, es útil teniendo a gente que sepa manejar las finanzas. – Agradeció a ambas.

\- Don't Worry, siempre me aseguraba de manejar los costos de nuestro instituto, no es nada raro para mí. – Sonrió la rubia.

\- No difiere tanto del trabajo de oficina que hago siempre, por lo que esto me ayuda a sentirme un poco más familiarizada. – comentó Kobayashi.

\- Realmente hemos tenido un incremento en cuanto a compras en este último mes, las demás chicas de μ's necesitaron de muebles y de momento hemos comprado lo que ellas han necesitado este último tiempo… igual que he visto que se compra más mandarinas y pan que el mes pasado, deberías decirle a Chika que no las gaste tan rápidamente.

\- Le pasaré el mensaje. – Sonrió Mari. Continuaron en ese trabajo por un buen rato, en ese momento se acercaron Honoka, Chika, You y Kotori.

\- Buenas noches chicas ¿necesitan algo? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Marcus-san, vamos a empezar a jugar al juego del rey, queríamos saber si quieres jugar también. – Respondió Honoka, ante eso Marcus arqueó la ceja.

\- ¿A qué viene tan de repente que quieran jugar? No es algo que pueda surgir de la nada.

\- Se estuvo dando la plática, fue entonces que Izayoi-san sugirió si podíamos jugar, al final aceptamos. – Respondió Chika con una sonrisa, ya el pelinegro se imaginaba que quizás algo así podía suceder con él involucrado, las cosas podrían descontrolarse un poco y debía asegurarse de que no haga nada indebido.

\- Muy bien, estoy dentro, solo déjame terminar con esto y voy.

\- ¡Yay! ¿Tú también jugarás Mari-chan? – Preguntó You, la rubia asintió.

\- Será asombroso, no me lo quiero perder.

\- Excelente, les estaremos esperando. – Se despidió Honoka con el resto, continuaron ya en eso, Marcus no estaba muy seguro de lo que puede pasar.

\- No te ves muy alegre. – Comentó Kobayashi, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro.

\- Siento que algo sucederá con todo esto.

* * *

Terminó con su trabajo, el juego iba a realizar en la gran sala, ahí ya estaban todos. Los que jugarán son las chicas de Aquors, μ's, Kotonoha, Izayoi, Yumeko, Medaka y Tohru, todos estaban ahí reunidos.

\- Son mucha gente para un juego así… ¿no estás dentro Yami? – Preguntó a la rubia.

\- No es algo que pueda jugar, tampoco lo entiendo, prefiero ver solamente. – Fue todo lo que respondió.

\- Muy bien, solo estoy aquí para que Izayoi no haga nada malo, este juego no es precisamente algo seguro y que pueda dejar pasar.

\- Si intenta algo pervertido, lo golpearé. – Convirtió su cabello en una cuchilla, un gotón cruzó la frente del pelinegro.

\- Evita destruir nada de la mansión, no saldrá precisamente barato reparar algo aquí.

\- Aún no sé cómo acepté jugar esto. – Maki se cruzó de brazos. – seguro que hay mejores cosas que hacer.

\- Ya no puedes retractarse Maki-chan. – Comentó Nico a su lado con una sonrisa. – Prácticamente estaba aburrida así que un juego no hará, también espera hasta que me toque ser la reina, tengo algo pensado para ti. – Guiñó el ojo, en ese momento alguien se acercó a sus espaldas, teniendo un escalofrió se volteó, era Nozomi.

\- Tu deberías tener cuidado Nicocchi, si llega a tocarme a mí. – Tenía una sonrisa malvada, ahora Nico era la que estaba nerviosa.

\- Muy bien, ya todo está listo, vamos a sentarnos en círculo. – Ordenó Izayoi, todos se sentaron en el suelo de forma circular, con el rubio en medio sosteniendo un vaso con varios palillos de madera. – Somos 24 jugadores aquí, en este vaso hay 24 palillos marcados con números del 1 al 23 y solo uno señala al rey, ya deben de conocer las reglas por lo que no hay mucha explicación, vamos a empezar ¿Quién será el rey?

Todos empezaron a agarrar un palillo del vaso, ya una vez todos terminaron, preguntaron por quién es el rey.

\- Yo comienzo entonces. – Chika tenía el palillo marcado.

\- Chika-chan es el rey entonces ¿Qué vas a ordenar? – Preguntó You a su lado, la pelinaranja se puso a pensar, se vio como Izayoi chasqueó la lengua por no haberle tocado primero.

\- Bueno… que el número 12 acaricie la cabeza del número 20. – Fue la primera orden.

\- Soy el 12. – Dia mostró su palillo.

\- Yo el 20. – Y Ruby tenía ese número, al final no fue nada fuera de lo común siendo hermanas. – Onee-chan.

\- Eres una buena chica Ruby. – Acarició la cabeza de la pelirroja, esta soltó unos cuantos ronroneos de gusto.

\- Jeje~

\- Bueno, si ya terminó, vamos con la siguiente ronda. – Todos agarraron un palillo.

\- Juju, yo soy el rey. – Yumeko tenía el palillo señalado, Marcus tragó saliva, conociéndola, iba a realizar una petición nada buena. – Bien… que puedo decir… Que el número 2 se quite una prenda.

\- Un momento. – Marcus se levantó para protestar. – No creo que ese tipo de peticiones deban hacerse.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué? Es el juego del rey ¿no? Todos accedieron a esto, así que nadie puede echarse hacia atrás.

\- Bueno… - Al final se quedó callado, solamente podía continuar vigilando.

\- Muy bien, soy el número dos. – Medaka se levantó, comenzando a desabrochar su blusa, el rostro de todos mostró reacciones mixtas.

\- ¡Un momento, no exactamente debe ser la blusa, puede ser una calceta! – Exclamó Dia, Medaka se mostró sorprendida por unos segundos.

\- … Muy bien. – Al final se retiró una de sus calcetas, la mayoría soltó un suspiro de alivio, Izayoi en cambio se veía molesto por la oportunidad perdida.

\- Tercera ronda, adelante. – Todos sujetaron un palillo.

\- Jeje, me toca a mí. – Rin levantó el palillo con emoción. – Números 7, 8 y 9 hagan 20 lagartijas.

\- ¿Es todo? – Marcus tenía el palillo número 9. – No es nada dado que siempre me ejercito.

\- ¡Por qué Rin-chan, por qué! – Honoka estaba llorando, era el número 7. - ¡Estoy muy cansada para ejercitarme!

\- No puedes retroceder Honoka-chan, debes hacerlo o hay castigo. – Rin mantenía una sonrisa burlona.

\- Debemos hacer esto Honoka-chan. – Eli tenía el número 8. – No será distinto de nuestras prácticas.

\- Lo sé… pero tengo mucha flojera~

\- Mira a Marcus-san. – El pelinegro ya estaba haciendo las lagartijas con facilidad. – Hagámoslas y terminemos con esto.

\- … Bien. – Por las malas Honoka tuvo que hacerlas, siendo que con trabajo las hizo y solo llego a hacer 15, decidieron dejarlo ahí para no retrasar más.

\- Próxima ronda. – Todos agarraron palillos.

\- Soy el rey. – Nozomi tenía el palillo marcado, ahí Nico se asustó genuinamente. – Muy bien… que puedo pedir que hagan~ - Su sonrisa no inspiraba nada de confianza, podía esperar cualquier cosa de la pelimorada, más en específico algo. – El rey debe tocar el pecho del número 19.

\- Bueno, ese soy yo. – Marcus señaló su palillo, ahí se vio a Nico suspirar de alivio, en cambio Nozomi tenía un rostro de decepción. – Supongo que te arruiné los planes ¿no?

\- … no, es mi culpa, confié en las cartas para adivinar el número de Nicocchi, supongo que me equivoqué en esta ocasión. – Marcus se acercó a Nozomi, ella ya puso sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro. – Se siente duro, tienes músculos marcados.

\- Gracias. – Fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro antes de volver a su asiento. La siguiente ronda empezó y todos sujetaron palillos.

\- Soy el rey. – Tohru levantó el palillo. – Muy bien, que el número 10 y 24 tengan una cita mañana.

\- ¡¿Eh!? – Kotonoha se levantó de repente, ella tenía el palillo 10. - ¿U-Una cita?

\- ¿No es algo extremo? – Marcus señaló que tenía el 24, la pelinegra rápidamente se puso roja. – No creo que Kotonoha esté de acuerdo con eso ¿cierto?

\- B-Bueno… no digo que sea así… no me molestaría salir contigo… - Habló en voz baja, sorprendiendo a Marcus.

\- Si eso quieres entonces, por hoy lo dejaré pasar, ya mañana saldremos los dos solos. – Comentó, Kotonoha asintió con algo de pena, se podían sentir las sonrisas burlonas de varias ahí.

\- Bien hecho tigre, la anotaste. – Se burló Kanan a su lado, Marcus soltó un suspiro.

-Conste que lo digo, solo será como amigos, no hay nada romántico.

\- Como digas. – Soltó una pequeña risa la peliazul.

Pasando a la siguiente ronda, el palillo recayó ya en la siguiente persona, y realmente la más peligrosa de todas ahí.

\- Finalmente soy el rey. – Izayoi estaba emocionado que finalmente le toque. – Muy bien, haré esto rápido, número 23, deberá permitir que el rey le toque la cola.

\- ¡Ja! – Marcus soltó una risa, sorprendiendo al rubio.

\- ¿Por qué la risa? – Ahí el pelinegro le mostró su palillo, él era el número 23, Izayoi hizo una mueca de sorpresa mientras que Marcus sonreía de lado a lado.

\- ¿Pensaste que ibas a tocar a una de estas chicas? Lo siento que no sea así, asegúrate de disfrutar de mi cola. – Marcus se puso de espaldas, mostrando su trasero a Izayoi el cual puso cara de asco, las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar mientras que tuvo que tocarle el trasero. Siguiente ronda ejecutada.

\- El rey soy yo. – Kanan mostró su palillo. – El número 13 deberá sentarse en las piernas del 5.

\- Tsk. – Nico tenía el 13, su situación empeoró cuando vio que Nozomi tenía el 5. – Oh no.

\- Ven Nicocchi, siéntate en las piernas de la tía Nozomi. – Le empezó a señalar, gruñendo y todo, pero fue a sentarse con la pelimorada por el siguiente turno.

\- Así que ya me toca. – Kotori era el rey. – Que el 7 le dé un beso al 16.

\- Que atrevido de tu parte Kotori-chan. – Rin tenía el 7. - ¿A quién debo de besar?

\- Tengo el 16-zura. – Hanamaru tenía el palillo correspondiente. - ¿Es un beso normal?

\- En la mejilla. – Señaló Kotori, Rin fue con la castaña, dándole un beso suave, Hanamaru se sintió algo avergonzada.

\- Jeje~

El siguiente turno llegó para Yoshiko quien sacó el palillo del rey.

\- ¡Bien! Ahora soy la mandataria de todos ustedes, ahora como mis Little Demons, ordeno que todos salgamos y llevemos a cabo el ritual para…

\- Yoshiko-chan, deberías decir una orden que… podamos hacer. – Comentó Hanamaru, la peliverde hizo un puchero.

\- No es justo… bien, que el 19 se tome una jarra entera de agua de una sola vez.

\- Un desafío interesante. – Medaka sonrió al tener ese número. Marcus fue a preparar la jarra llena de agua. – Hasta el fondo. – La peliazul comenzó a beber directamente de la jarra, realmente no se detuvo ni un solo momento para respirar, hasta que terminó. – Eso fue refrescante.

\- Sasuga Medaka-san. – Respondió Marcus con una sonrisa. El siguiente turno fue para Mari.

\- Alright, que el número 10 haga una imitación del 1. – Tohru vio que tenía el 10.

\- ¿A quién imito? – Vio que Yoshiko tenía el 1.

\- Esto no puede salir bien… - ya ella se lamentaba, Tohru se levantó, llevando su mano al rostro.

\- My Little demons, yo, el ángel caído Yohane he llegado vengarme de los cielos, síganme y les prometo el mayor poder que jamás ha existido. – Las risas se hicieron esperar por la imitación, Yoshiko ya se había hecho bolita para esconder su vergüenza. Ya era un rato desde que empezaron a jugar, en algún momento debían detenerse, por lo que estaban en las últimas rondas.

\- Parece que finalmente me llegó el momento. – Marcus finalmente se hizo con el palillo del rey. – Vamos a terminar esto a lo grande, números 2, 5, 7, 9, 10, 15 y 20, hagan una pirámide humana.

\- ¿Eh? – Maki soltó su quejido al ser ella uno de los números escogidos, el resto eran Umi, Hanayo, Kanan, Medaka, Riko y Chika.

\- Supongo si no es problema que haga de soporte. – Comentó Medaka, siendo de las más fuertes, Kanan iba a acompañar en esa parte.

\- Umi-chan, deberías ir en la punta. – Comentó Hanayo, sorprendiendo a la peliazul.

\- ¿Cómo? No puedo hacerlo, y si nos caemos y me lastimo.

\- No hay problema, intentaremos aguantar. – Comentó Riko, aunque igual tenía dudas. – Debemos cumplirlo.

\- … Muy bien… intenten no hacer que caiga.

\- No se preocupen, estaré cerca para evitarlo. – Marcus levantó el pulgar. Ya entonces comenzaron con el intento de pirámide humana, los soportes eran Medaka, Kanan, Hanayo y Chika, en medio fueron Maki y Riko, y finalmente Umi empezó a subir a la punta, temblando y todo por el miedo a caer, pero lo hizo, llegando a la cima.

\- Lo hice… - Umi se sorprendió, Marcus sonrió mientras tomaba una foto con su celular.

\- Esa irá para la posteridad, lo hicieron chicas. – Umi se bajó velozmente mientras el resto ya también.

\- Me duelen las rodillas. – Chika se acariciaba esa zona. – Lo hicimos bien.

\- Pensé que iba a caerme… - Umi soltó un suspiro de alivio. – Nunca más vuelvas a pedir eso Marcus-san.

\- Entendido, solo quería una foto. – Comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa. – Ya entonces damos por finalizado el juego, bravo a todos. – Empezó a aplaudir, el resto también, de ese modo el juego del rey terminó.

* * *

Todos ya tenían que descansar, algunos yendo a los baños para limpiarse y otros a distintos lugares de la mansión, Marcus tomó algo de agua, en ese momento Kotonoha se acercó a él.

\- Kotonoha ¿necesitas algo?

\- B-Bueno… respecto a la cita de mañana… - Tenía mucha vergüenza para decirlo, el pelinegro entendió.

\- Si lo vamos a hacer ¿tienes algún sitio en específico donde quieras ir? Me gustaría complacerte al menos en eso.

\- En realidad no, no me molestaría si escoges el lugar, a donde sea estaré muy feliz.

\- Muy bien, supongo que ir al cine no te molestará, aunque claro que será en inglés y no hay subtítulos en japonés.

\- No importa, me gustaría ver como es el cine aquí. – Comentó ella con una sonrisa suave, Marcus asintió.

\- Entonces ya tenemos los planes hechos, nos veremos mañana como al mediodía ¿entendido?

\- Si. – Asintió ella, ya se separaron entonces. A partir de ese juego surgió una oportunidad de cita para Kotonoha, ella lo había estado escondiendo, deseaba que ese momento llegara y se cumplió, ahora estaba esperando ansiosamente a que llegara el momento, de tener una cita con él y divertirse.

* * *

 **Ya tenía en mente este cap, y debo decir que las elecciones no fueron planeadas, todo fue apuntado en papelitos previamente y así fui haciendo cada cosa y eligiendo a quienes, bueno, ya ven de qué será el próximo cap, una cita con Kotonoha, esperénlo. Saludos.**


	24. Vamonos de cita

Marcus continuaba pensando sobre el hecho de ir en una cita con Kotonoha, ya había dado su palabra, hizo la promesa y no podía retroceder, ese día llegó y la hora estaba cerca, el pelinegro no pudo hacer más que soltar un suspiro. Se preparó para salir llevando una camisa de a cuadros con el cuello medio abierto, unos pantalones de color caqui completamente lisos y zapatos cafés.

\- (Por qué sigo haciendo esto) – Pensó para sí mismo al salir de su habitación, ahí se encontraba alguien viéndole. – Yumeko.

La apostadora pelinegra estaba justo apoyada en la pared con una sonrisa, como si disfrutara la situación en la que se encuentra Marcus.

\- ¿No te habrás olvidado de nuestra pequeña apuesta? Siento que estás a punto de perder. – le recordó ella, por supuesto que el pelinegro no la ha olvidado, y todo por un juego en el que se involucró con tal de proteger a las chicas de Izayoi, debería maldecir a Tohru por haber dado esa orden, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Creí haber aclarado como es la situación… de igual forma no es que vaya a suceder algo, solamente será una salida como amigos.

\- Seguro… amigos… - Ya esa sonrisa de ella estaba empezando a molestarle, podía entender un poco a Mary en ese aspecto.

\- Si no tienes nada más que decir, debo de irme, ella debe estar esperando.

\- Diviértete en tu cita~ - Se despidió ella, Marcus decidió ignorarla y bajar directamente a la entrada, en ello vio a otros que jugaban con la situación y le insinuaban.

\- Me siento traicionado, ambos éramos la dupla perfecta de chicos vírgenes, y ahora irás a una cita con una chica, ya no eres mi hermano. – Lloraba Izayoi por su lado, fue una caminata que se le hizo eterna, prefirió apurarse y ya salir.

Justo en la entrada se encontraba la pelinegra, llevaba una blusa de color rosado sin mangas con una falda de corte medio color amarilla, un bolso a su lado, también destacan detalles como un pasador para el cabello con una figura de girasol y zapatillas.

\- Esto… estoy lista. – Habló de forma un poco tímida.

\- Vámonos entonces, supongo no te importará que yo haya hecho los planes.

\- Para nada, casi no conozco nada de este lugar más que el trabajo… puedes guiarme.

\- Entendido. – Sonrió el pelinegro. Los dos fueron a subirse a la camioneta para salir con dirección a la ciudad. Una vez se fue, otras figuras se aparecieron por detrás.

\- Muy bien chicas, esto no es algo que podamos perdernos, debemos seguirlos. – Sugirió Mari, todas las chicas de Aquors y μ's se encontraban en la entrada, con planes de ir a espiar la cita de ambos.

\- Mari-san, esto no es correcto, debe ser algo privado entre ambos, simplemente espiarlos… se siente incorrecto. – Comentó Dia, la rubia hizo gesto de negación con la mano.

\- Dia, deberías entender lo importante que es esto, love, puede ser el comienzo de un romance y quiero estar presente en ese momento, todas deben querer saber ¿no? – Se dirigió al resto, no es que alguna respondiera abiertamente, pero en sus rostros se observaba la curiosidad que tenían.

\- Siento lastima por mí misma, pensar en esas cosas indecentes… qué me pasa. – Umi se sujetó la cabeza al sentir desgracia consigo misma.

\- Yo quiero verlo. – Respondió Kotori con una sonrisa. – Marcus-san ha hecho bastantes cosas por nosotras, así que me gustaría si él puede ser feliz también.

\- Simplemente no entiendo esto. – Maki se cruzó de brazos. – Perder la cabeza por cosas como observar un romance… no es algo interesante.

\- Vamos Maki-chan, todas quieren verlo, así que nadie se quedará atrás. – la sujetó Rin, arrastrando a la pelirroja.

\- Good, entonces todas iremos a verlos, así que vamos a mi camioneta. – Respondió Mari, solamente había un problema con ello.

\- Esto… ¿no somos demasiadas para ir en un solo vehículo? – Preguntó Honoka, claro que la rubia tenía algo mente.

\- Si no tienen problemas en ir sobre las piernas de alguien, todas podrán entrar. – Respondió, claramente había algo humillante en todo eso, y solo había una forma de responderlo.

\- ¡Quien entre primero, estará en los asientos! – Gritó You, así una buena parte empezó a pelear para alcanzar los asientos del vehículo, solo quedando atrás otras, Eli, Nozomi y Maki teniendo gotones en su frente, y otras como Riko y Umi suspirando.

\- Esto será un día pesado. – Exclamaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 _Reproduciendo: NF – Real._

Marcus conducía en silencio, Kotonoha tampoco tenía mucho que decir, ella estaba muy nerviosa por aquella cita, solamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia el pelinegro en intervalos, dentro de su mente pensaba en tantas cosas que estaba hecha todo un revoltijo, solo esperaba no llegar a desmayarse o que ocurriera algún accidente.

\- (Jamás me había sentido tan nerviosa desde mi primera cita con Makoto-kun… ¿las cosas serán distintas? Con él fue algo…)

\- Oye. – Fue despertada de su letargo al escuchar la voz del pelinegro. – Para nuestra primera parada iremos al cine, quizás sea algo familiar para ti, si recuerdo que así fue tu primera cita con Makoto ¿no? – La pelinegra asintió. – Quizás tener cierta sensación de familiaridad sería cómodo.

\- … Me gustaría, aunque la película estará en inglés ¿no? Se me dificultará un poco entenderla.

\- No te preocupes, puedo explicarte lo que no entiendes, solamente divierte y relájate. – Sonrió Marcus, ya en alguna forma Kotonoha se sentía un poco más tranquila, poniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegaron al centro comercial donde el cine estaba, una vez estacionado el vehículo, los dos entraron, el periodo vacacional estaba por llegar a su final, por suerte no había mucho movimiento por esa hora al contrario de lo que pensaba Marcus, así pudieron llegar al cine. El pelinegro decidió escoger una película de comedia para que los dos pudieran ver, la función estaba por comenzar, compraron palomitas y refresco, además de unos nachos para disfrutar y entraron a la sala.

\- Espero la disfrutes. – Comentó Marcus, Kotonoha asintió.

\- Por lo que vi en ese poster, se ve cómica, realmente me encanta la comedia.

\- Supongo que hice un acierto. – Sonrió. Ya entonces empezó la película, primeramente, con los trailers y avances hasta que empezó, a la pelinegra no se le hizo muy complicado de entender, eran más escenas físicas de comedia por lo que ella pudo reír sin problemas, Marcus estaba alegre de que ella pudiera disfrutarla.

La función acabó, los dos salieron, Kotonoha realmente se veía alegre con todo eso, Marcus se sentía totalmente satisfecho de que la primera parte saliera bien.

\- ¿Qué tal si pasamos al otro sitio? – Preguntó él, Kotonoha se mostró algo confundida.

\- ¿A dónde iremos?

\- Sé que está mal pero me aprovecharé del cliché, aunque los odie, y vamos a ir a un sitio clásico para toda cita, disfrutemos del árcade.

Los dos comenzaron a ir a ese sitio, no muy lejos de ahí un grupo de chicas estaba observando a la distancia.

\- Tenemos a los objetivos en la mira, y todo parece ir bien. – Todas las chicas se encontraban viéndolos, haciendo lo mejor para esconderse y no destacar, si no fuera por dos de ellas, Nico y Yoshiko quienes llevaban puestos máscaras y lentes de sol, consiguiendo que se vean sospechosas.

\- Nico-chan ¿para qué es exactamente la máscara y los lentes? – preguntó Hanayo, la pelinegra volteó a verla.

\- Debería ser obvio, es parte del día a día de una idol famosa el llegar a ser reconocida en lugares públicos, así que llevando estos podremos pasar fácilmente desapercibidos. – Se llevó las manos a la cintura.

\- No parece que ese sea el caso. – Comentó Maki, viendo como recibían miradas de vez en cuando. – Sería mejor si te los quitaras.

\- Algún día entenderás Maki-chan, algún día…

\- Nuestro casanova tiene todo bien planeado, se están dirigiendo a un árcade. – Comentó Kanan viéndolos.

\- No hay tiempo que perder, deberíamos seguirlos y… - Antes de que Chika pudiera terminar de hablar, su nariz captó un olor. – Eso que huele… acaso es… - Se dejó guiar por ese olor, alejándose del resto. – Oh… ¿acaso eso es pan de Mikan?

\- ¡Dijiste pan! – Como si la hubieran invocado, Honoka se apareció. – Se ve delicioso… y huele bien… quiero comerlo…

\- Oigan chicas, no hay tiempo que perder, deberíamos… - Dia ya iba a reclamarles cuando Ruby empezó a jalarle de la blusa.

\- Onee-chan, mira, ahí hay dicen que hay helado de tres sabores, quiero uno. – Empezó a pedirle, la pelinegra no sabía que decir.

\- Ahí hay una librería… no hará mal echar un vistazo-zura. – Y Hanamaru se separó del grupo.

\- Hay muchos puestos de comida aquí… tengo hambre… - Hanayo sentía su estómago rugir, Rin le sujetó del brazo - ¿Rin-chan?

\- Vamos Kayo-chin, visitemos todos los puestos-nya. – Y ellas dos se alejaron.

\- Esas telas se ven bonitas, voy a ver. – Kotori se separó, una tienda deportiva igualmente captó la atención de You y Kanan al ver artículos de buceo y fueron a verla, no fue sino cuestión de minutos para que cada una tomara rumbos distintos, solo quedando ahí Dia, Maki, Nico, Eli, Nozomi y Mari.

\- … Casi todas se fueron. – Comentó Eli al verlas. – Supongo que es algo que no puede evitarse.

\- No creo que esté mal, de igual forma podemos comunicarnos, así que disfrutar no hará nada de daño. – Respondió Nozomi, la rusa asintió.

\- Supongo que es inevitable. – Mari soltó un suspiro. – Alright, que todas vean lo que quieran, ya después nos juntaremos para seguir con nuestra misión de observar su cita.

Y se separaron, Eli y Nozomi vieron una heladería donde venden parfaits y fueron ahí, Dia siguió a Ruby para comprar lo que ella quisiera, Nico y Maki fueron a otro lado y Mari simplemente esperó hasta que algo captara su atención.

* * *

Marcus y Kotonoha ya estaban en el árcade, a diferencia de lo que uno podría encontrarse en Japón era un poco menos concurrido y no había tantas máquinas, solamente algunas de juegos, unos de garra para recoger premios y otros juegos para ganar boletos. El pelinegro ya había intercambiado algo de dinero por fichas para poder jugar.

\- Algo clásico de venir aquí es que todos siempre deben jugar al hockey de aire, y créeme que soy bueno en eso, si no te importa perder contra mí. – Puso una sonrisa desafiante, Kotonoha no iba a dejar intimidarse.

\- Casi no lo he jugado… pero no perderé, me esforzaré. – Mostró algo de confianza. Ya en la mesa, puso el disco sobre la superficie, con su paleta para golpear, Marcus fue el primero en hacer un tiro, quería empezar con todo por lo que tiró rectamente con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Kotonoha la cual dejó pasar, siendo el primer gol para el pelinegro. – Eso fue muy fuerte, no es justo.

\- En la guerra y el amor, todo se vale, y la verdad ya viste lo competitivo que soy, así que, aunque seas tú, no seré suave. – Ahora le tocaba a Kotonoha hacer el saque, su tiro no tuvo tan fuerza como el de su acompañante, pero si aprovechaba las esquinas para que rebotara, Marcus conocía bien esa estrategia para distraerlo. – Bien pensado, pero me conozco todos los trucos.

Pudo detener el disco, ejecutó la misma maniobra solo que con mayor potencia, el disco zigzagueaba chocando con los bordes, causando que Kotonoha intentara adivinar por donde iba a atravesarse, lo que ella no contó fue que el disco empezó a bajar su velocidad, casi quedando en medio de la mesa.

\- Y el momento a aprovechar. – Marcus arrojó su paleta al frente, golpeando el disco, de esa forma fue recto y aprovechando la distracción, llegó a anotar su segundo punto. – Y fue a distancia.

\- Deberías ser un poco más amable… no tengo tanta fuerza para hacer esto.

\- Si llegaste a portar un cuchillo de serrucho sin problemas, entonces esto no debería resultarte nada complicado.

\- Eso es otro asunto. – la pelinegra infló sus mejillas. – Además, no me gusta que menciones eso aquí, solo me trae malos recuerdos.

\- Entiendo, no volveré a hacerlo. – Se rascó la nuca. – Quedan dos discos más ¿Podrás conseguir el empate? – Kotonoha ya se puso seria, el juego continuó en ese momento.

\- No es justo. – Y el partido terminó, con un cuatro contra cero a favor de Marcus, la pelinegra no llegó a anotar ni un solo punto. – Eres bastante bruto ¿lo sabías?

\- El juego saca lo mejor de mi… ya para compensártelo, voy a conseguirte un premio de las máquinas de garra. – Se encontraba una fila de máquinas en ese sitio, todas con peluches de distintas formas, mayormente de animales. – Si te consigo uno ¿serás feliz?

\- … Me lo pensaré. – Respondió con un poco de burla. Marcus introdujo ya una ficha en una de las máquinas, empezando a controlar la garra, la posicionó sobre un peluche de conejo, bajando y sujetando con cuidado, si al menos aprendió algo del anime, es que habían ciertas técnicas para ese tipo de máquinas, la pudo sujetar de un punto en concreto para moverla y así finalmente caer, gracias Crane Girls por los consejos, pensó Marcus.

\- Aquí tienes. – Le pasó ese peluche, Kotonoha lo vio con algo de emoción al tenerlo en sus brazos.

\- Gracias… me gusta. – Puso una pequeña sonrisa, Marcus igual. – Realmente no sé cómo pagártelo.

\- No hay necesidad, es un regalo después de todo, tu eres la que debe de divertirse aquí, y yo me estoy asegurando de ello.

\- … Si, es cierto, me gustó demasiado. – Lo mantuvo en sus brazos. Ya al final de todo jugaron un poco más en otras máquinas, Kotonoha realmente se estaba divirtiendo como nunca antes, ya no recordaba cuando fue que llegó a sentirse así de feliz.

* * *

Al final los dos se encontraban sentados en una mesa, dos bandejas con hamburguesas, papas y refrescos estaban encima para que ellos pudieran comer, ya se habían divertido bastante en ese día.

\- Marcus-san. – Kotonoha empezó a hablar. – Esto… si no te molesta ¿podrías hablarme acerca de cómo ven a Makoto-kun aquí? – Preguntó con algo de pena, el pelinegro no se sorprendió para nada, siendo que él ha sido parte importante de la vida de Kotonoha, tiene derecho a saberlo todo.

\- Podrías decir que son reacciones bastante mixtas, si nos basamos en lo que fue el anime, ya viste lo que sucedió, tomó decisiones equivocadas y mayormente fueron estas lo que ocasionaron las acciones que se han visto, siendo que sufriste todo ello. – Kotonoha bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza. – Claro, hay quienes lo odian, otros lo alaban y dicen que fue valiente, si nos vamos por el material original que es el juego, ahí hay múltiples elecciones, el jugador decide lo que él hará y podría convertirse en una persona bastante fiel con su pareja, con decir que hay tres finales donde acaba bien contigo, otros con Sekai y algunos más con otras chicas.

\- Supongo que podría entenderlo… yo… en ese tiempo no lo veía, creo que estaba cegada por el hecho de que se me había confesado, fue la primera vez que alguien me decía que tenía sentimientos hacia mí, la verdad es que fui muy feliz, realmente acabé enamorándome de él a pesar de todo…ahora que ya lo perdí, me pone algo triste tener que abandonar estos sentimientos… quizás debería olvidarlo y seguir adelante, ya sabes, como tengo eso guardado en mi habitación. – Refiriéndose a la cabeza congelada. – Debería dejarlo atrás… aceptar que él… ya no está aquí…

\- Esa es una decisión que debes de tomar, no importa lo que pienses o quieras hacer, sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo para todo, tu ahora estás aquí, yo estoy frente a ti, puedo sostener tu mano, ofrecerte mi hombro, mi fuerza te ayudará a levantarte cuando te sientas en dificultades… no estás sola ahora, quiero que lo tengas en mente.

\- … Marcus-san… - Una pequeña lagrima bajó por la mejilla de la pelinegra, limpiándosela rápidamente. – Yo… realmente te lo agradezco… que alguien se preocupara tanto por mí, yo…

\- Vale que pueda parecer un prota de anime harem, pero no busco eso realmente jaja, todos los veo como grandes amigos, y realmente deseo que lleguen a ser felices, ayudarlos en todo lo posible, de momento puedo estar estancado, no sé realmente qué hacer para regresarles a sus hogares, pero no me rendiré, me esforzaré hasta el final, no es una promesa simple, será mi objetivo a conseguir.

\- Realmente eres bastante bueno. – Kotonoha se levantó de la mesa, acercándose para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del pelinegro, acto que lo sorprendió. – No estarás solo en ese objetivo, permíteme ayudarte a conseguirlo, y el resto igual, todos lucharemos por alcanzarlo.

\- Es cierto… lo haremos juntos. – Sonrieron los dos. En otra mesa estaban todas las chicas, observando esa escena con sonrisas en sus rostros.

\- Parece que todo salió bien para ellos… y supongo que si solo salieron como amigos, que lastima. – Mari soltó un suspiro. – Al parecer si ella no pudo, entonces yo tampoco creo tener oportunidad.

\- … Espera Mari-chan ¿acaso te gusta…? – Iba a preguntar Kanan cuando fue interrumpida por la rubia.

\- No es bueno asumir cosas tempranamente Kanan, de cualquier forma, ya lo observamos todo.

\- Podría intentar ver lo que dirán las cartas respecto al futuro de Marcus-san. – Nozomi sacó su mazo de cartas, barajándolas antes de ya sacar una. – El carro… ya veo, parece que el destino no será tan sencillo como lo tiene pensado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Nozomi-chan? – Preguntó Kotori, la pelimorada mantuvo un rostro serio.

\- Se vienen decisiones muy difíciles y un camino lleno de dificultades para Marcus-san, pero tampoco creo que debamos preocuparnos bastante, él es fuerte, podrá superar todas las pruebas que se vienen adelante, tengo fe en ello.

\- Si tú lo dices, no quisiera que todo esto se acabe de repente. – Comentó Honoka. La cita terminó sin dificultades, todo se regresaron a la mansión, no se sabía a ciencia cierta lo que el futuro depara a Marcus, pero no iba a ser sencillo, era algo que aprendería un tiempo después.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí ya desarrollé como esta cita para ambos, y bueno, ya las cosas se pondrán buenas más adelante. Respondiendo, la acción llegará muy pronto, digamos que esta parte es la relajada, así tipo Slice of Life y todo, y después ya pegaré la parte de acción ¿cuando? Quedan caps para ello, pero si llegará, no se preocupen, esperen el siguiente cap. Saludos.**


	25. La cucaracha - Partido de Basquetbol

Marcus estaba recostado en la pared dentro de la habitación de Kotonoha, ahí la pelinegra veía al frente, algo le tomaba bastante de su esfuerzo por hacer, Marcus solamente se mantenía callado mientras observaba lo que su amiga iba a realizar.

\- No tienes que forzarte a hacerlo, puedes tomarte el tiempo que sea necesario. – Le comentó para que no intentara presionarse pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo… ya decidí que quiero seguir adelante, si esto es un paso para conseguirlo… debo hacerlo… - Se encontraba frente a la puerta del congelador donde estaba la cabeza de Makoto, ella intentaba caminar para abrirla pero sus pies temblaban, como si una parte de ella no deseara deshacerse de esa parte de su pasado. Ella respiró profundamente, buscaba calmarse y no dejar que su ansiedad la domine, una vez se sintió en calma, nuevamente empezó a caminar, ya con la mente más despejada, llegó a acercarse a la puerta y la abrió, dentro se encontraba esa bolsa que contenía la cabeza, con cuidado la sujetó, sacándola del congelador. - … Toma… deshazte de ella para que nadie la vea…

Marcus tomó el bolso, se sentía frío por todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, el pelinegro lo sujetó a un lado, viendo a Kotonoha con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Es tu decisión y no puede ser revertida, llevaré esto con el resto de los deshechos para que nadie lo vea ¿entendido? – Ella asintió suavemente. – Entonces me voy.

Marcus ya estaba por salir de la habitación cuando sintió algo a sus espaldas, Kotonoha le abrazó por sorpresa, sollozaba silenciosamente en ese momento, Marcus pudo entenderlo, que es bastante duro para ella despejarse de alguien que ha amado, su primer amor y el recuerdo que queda de él.

\- Lo hiciste bien… fue duro, pero lo resististe. Estoy seguro que a partir de ahora tendrás un mejor comienzo, te esperan nuevas experiencias que serán grandiosas para tu persona, estaré a tu lado para ese momento en el que ya puedas seguir avanzando ¿entendido? – Ya sintió que le soltaron, la dejó ahí sola, era lo que más necesitaba, debía deshacerse del bolso. – (Mierda, soné como un protagonista de anime genérico, espero pasar tanto tiempo con personajes no me afecte en mi personalidad y me haga adoptar costumbres clichés…)

\- Marcus. – Vio a Tohru limpiando en el pasillo. - ¿Y ese bolso? ¿Acaso saldrás a algún lado?

\- Para nada. – Negó con las manos. – Esto es basura, es un bolso bastante viejo que ya no me sirve, esperaba ponerlo en el resto de los deshechos que esta tarde pasan a buscarlo.

\- Entendido, y esta ocasión yo haré la cena, espéralo. – Ella guiñó con el ojo, Marcus asintió.

\- Estaré pendiente, solo intenta no cocinar tu cola, Kobayashi ya te regañó por ello.

\- Lo sé, aprendí la lección. Infló sus mejillas, Marcus continuó con su camino para desechar el bolso, finalmente un nuevo camino se abrirá para Kotonoha a partir de ese momento.

* * *

Cayó la tarde, cada quien realizaba actividades distintas, algunos estaban frente a la pantalla LCD, otros platicando, Tohru estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, era otra tarde pacifica en la mansión.

\- ¡Kyyyaaah! – Un grito de repente alertó al resto, preguntándose por la razón, se vio que fue Riko quien gritó.

\- ¡Riko-chan, que sucede! – Preguntó Chika, la de cabellos rojizos apuntó justo al suelo donde ella estaba, fue entonces que se vio.

Pequeña, con antenas, de color café, una cucaracha se movía por el suelo de la mansión, aquello también causó que Chika pusiera cara de asco.

\- ¡Una cucaracha! – el aviso de la pelinaranja llegó a los oídos de todos y se armó una pequeña histeria por parte de las chicas.

\- ¡Súbanse a los muebles! – Ordenó Dia, así todas se posición en sitios altos para no ser alcanzados por el insecto, ahora debía haber quienes se encargaran de ella.

\- Cucaracha. – Kanna vio al insecto con curiosidad, yendo directo hacia él con intención de devorarlo, claro que el insecto no iba a permitirlo, este de repente abrió sus alas, empezando a volar.

\- ¡No puede, está volando! – Exclamó Umi, varias de las chicas empezaron a huir mientras el insecto se movía en el aire, seguida de una Kanna que quería comerlo.

\- Un insecto así no causará desastres en esta casa. – Medaka empezó a moverse también, tenía un zapato en mano para tratar de matarlo, usando uso de sus habilidades intentó acorralar al insecto pero este se movió para esquivarla. - ¿Cómo?

Mientras seguían los gritos en la casa, Marcus se apareció de repente, tenía crema de afeitar en la cara.

\- ¿Qué rayos sucede? Intento afeitarme la barba. – Exclamó con algo de molestia.

\- Una cucaracha, y parece ser dura que logró esquivar mi ataque. – Gruño Medaka, el pelinegro entendió la situación.

\- Muy bien, si esta cosa quiere ser dura, pues vamos con todo ¡Yami! – La rubia asintió mientras extendía su cabello para volar, el insecto seguía moviéndose por toda la sala.

\- Tanto problema por un simple insecto… no es nada. – Izayoi sonrió confiado mientras tenía al insecto en su campo de visión. – Ahora sí, quedaré como el héroe de esto y seguro me llevaré halagos de las chicas.

El rubio ya estaba a punto de acabar con la cucaracha cuando un puño conectó en su rostro, Yami le había golpeado sin querer, causando que saliera precipitado hasta el muro donde impactó, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

\- Se supone… que era mi momento… - Y se desvaneció.

\- Aquí tengo el insecticida. – Llegó Kobayashi con la lata de spray, Marcus lo sujetó, entre Medaka, Kanna y Yami se movían para que el insecto no tuviera la oportunidad de escapar, el pelinegro sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Bien… aquí estamos con el máximo poder que acaba hasta con la peor criatura que existe en el mundo… obra de los dioses, terror de los insectos… ¡Muere alimaña!

Empezó a rociar por donde estaba la cucaracha, poco a poco empezó a tener efecto por el insecto que redujo su velocidad hasta que cayó al suelo, moviéndose más lentamente, al final se quedó inmóvil.

\- ¿Se acabó? – Honoka salió de su escondite debajo de la mesa, el resto también, la cucaracha ya no representaba amenaza alguna, Marcus la había exterminado.

\- En serio que esta pequeña se hizo resistir, hasta supongo que tenía potencial de ser un Terraformar jajaja. – Empezó a reír, el pelinegro la sujetó de la antena, las chicas se alejaron por el asco. – Bien, a esta pequeña, por haber luchado tan valientemente, te espera un entierro digno.

Fue al baño, depositó al insecto justo en el retrete y soltó de la llave, se tragó a la cucaracha mientras Marcus hizo un saludo militar, las chicas que observaron de reojo, todas tenían rostros inexpresivos.

\- … Que raro. – expresaron todas. Y de esa forma, el incidente con la cucaracha terminó, esperando que no vuelva a aparecer otro insecto que cause desastre en la armonía de la casa.

* * *

\- Has mejorado bastante. – Medaka estaba cruzada de brazos, observando con orgullo a Marcus golpear un saco de boxeo repetidas veces, desde que el pelinegro decidió ejercitarse, ella se ofreció a instruirle un poco en métodos de pelea por si llega a darse el momento, quizás aprender llaves de lucha libre era genial y todo, pero no podía depender siempre de ellas, aprender a golpear y patear también era importante. – En todos estos meses te has fortalecido aunque haya sido estricta, no podía estar más orgullosa.

\- Solo he sido un chico normal hasta la fecha, no podrías decir que sea tan diferente de como es Zenkichi en términos de ser un normal, solamente puedo contar con mi esfuerzo.

\- Claro, entre tú y Zenkichi hay bastante diferencia, él es más fuerte de lo que crees. – Sonrió la peliazul. – Podemos dejarlo por el momento, no quisiera presionarte más de lo que puedas.

\- No importa, he fortalecido bastante mi cardio, supongo que podría realizar alguna actividad más… - En ese momento el pelinegro se puso a pensar hasta que una una idea llegó a su mente. – Y tengo justamente la idea qué hacer.

\- ¡Vamos a jugar Basquetbol! – Exclamó Marcus estando en la cancha detrás de la mansión, ya se encontraba vestido con ropas ligeras, tenía tenis para correr y portaba un balón en su brazo.

\- ¿Basquetbol? – Preguntó Kanan con algo de curiosidad, el pelinegro sonrió.

\- Supongo que no importará que podamos tener un juego amistoso, armemos los equipos y realicemos un partido.

\- Interesante, le entro. – Exclamó Chika.

\- Yo también, jugar no está nada mal. – Sonrió You.

\- Bueno… esto podría servir como algo de práctica. – Pensaba Dia.

\- Dia, no todo son prácticas, solamente vamos a divertirnos. – Comentó Mari.

\- Se ve divertido, así que quisiera jugar. – Exclamó Rin. Al final se fue haciendo algo interesante para el resto, así que todo estaba decidido.

\- Muy bien, como somos bastantes, no nos regiremos por el número normal de personas por equipo, así que vamos a hacer la división.

Primero Equipo. Integrantes: Marcus, Kanna, Ruby, Hanayo, Chika, Kotori, Dia, Mari, Eli, Maki, Hanamaru, Kotonoha.

Segundo equipo. Integrantes: Izayoi, Medaka, Tohru, You, Kanan, Nozomi, Umi, Honoka, Rin, Nico, Riko, Yoshiko.

Dos equipos de doce integrantes, algo que supera bastante, lo bueno era que la cancha tenía una buena extensión para que todos puedan entrar a jugar.

\- ¿No juegas Yumeko? – Preguntó Marcus, la pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

\- Prefiero más observar cuando se trata de deportes, de esa forma puedo hacer apuesta de qué equipo ganará. – Sonrió juntando sus manos, el pelinegro debió saberlo.

\- En ese caso, lleva el marcador, Kobayashi y Yami igual solo observarán entonces.

\- Si, ustedes pueden jugar, no es que tenga energías realmente. – Ella hizo gesto con la mano, la rubia simplemente asintió mientras tenía comía un taiyaki como si fuera una ardilla.

\- Muy bien. – Fue a reunirse con su equipo. – Aunque sea un juego amistoso, tampoco se los pondremos fácil, ellos deben pensar lo mismo y buscarán atacar con todo desde el comienzo. Ya digo que Medaka, Izayoi y Tohru serán los más peligrosos, ellas tienen la fuerza y velocidad para moverse, tampoco descarto que Kanan y You tengan un gran papel debido a lo atléticas que son, así que deberemos cuidarnos y deben bloquear cuando vean que intenten pasarles el balón ¿entendido? – El equipo asintió. – Muy bien, vamos a ganar.

Todos se pusieron en posición. Medaka y Marcus estaban justo en la posición para hacer el salto.

\- Espero que no hagan uso de sus habilidades o vuelen, este juego debe ser justo. – Denotó el pelinegro, Medaka sonrió.

\- Descuida, vamos a retenernos lo suficiente, pero eso no significa que no busquemos la victoria.

El balón fue mandado al aire, ambos saltaron, Medaka alcanzó el balón y lo desvió justo para que Izayoi lo sujetara.

\- Bien, anotaré el primer punto. – El rubio empezó a driblar en la cancha con dirección a la canasta del equipo contrario, algunos intentaban meterse en su camino, pero lo esquivaba ágilmente, finalmente ya estaba en posición para buscar un tiro de tres puntos. - ¡Ahí va!

Lanzó el balón, estaba seguro que iba a anotar, entonces ocurrió algo inesperado. Kanna estaba en el aire, dio un salto lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar el balón, el cual sujetó con ambas manos.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Oye, se supone que no volarían! – Exclamó algo molesto el rubio, Marcus sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Ella no está volando, simplemente dio un salto, y eso es totalmente valido en un juego de basquetbol. – Izayoi solo pudo gruñir, entonces hizo la seña a la pequeña dragona para que tirara.

\- Toma. – Pasó el balón, este acabó en manos de Chika, la líder de Aquors de repente se vio atrapada en dos que iban hacia ella, Rin y You quisieron acorralarla para evitar que pudiera avanzar.

\- Ríndete Chika-chan y dame ese balón. – Exclamó la castaña con intenciones de quitárselo, ella no iba a permitir eso, fue entonces que vio a Dia a su lado, aprovechando el poco tiempo, le pasó el balón.

\- ¡Dia-chan! – La pelinegra recibió el pase, como estaba sola, pudo avanzar, pero eso no quería decir que la dejaran en paz, Kanan ya estaba en su camino.

\- ¿Crees poder pasarme Dia-san? – Retó la peliazul, Dia no iba a permitirse ser provocada, si ella no iba a darle la oportunidad de pasar, solo debía pasar el balón.

\- ¡Aquí! – Eli estaba libre por suerte. Dia captó el mensaje y le pasó el balón a la de ascendencia rusa. Llevó el balón sin problema alguno, Nozomi quiso meterse en su camino pero no lo consiguió, ya fue entonces que Tohru estaba haciendo de defensa que la situación era un poco más complicada. – Bueno, a pasarlo.

Pasó el balón a su lado, ahí estaba Marcus quien se había adelantado, Tohru no vio en que momento llegó cuando fue superada, el pelinegro ya estaba muy cerca de la canasta, listo para anotar, pero faltaba un obstáculo.

\- ¿A dónde vas con eso? – Medaka le esperaba justo en frente, justamente la más peligrosa del equipo contrario. Tenía que encontrar una forma de engañarla, siendo una anormal eso podía parecer muy complicado, fue ahí que vio a Kotonoha cerca, fue entonces que se le ocurrió algo.

\- ¡Kotonoha! – Exclamó el nombre de la pelinegra que se puso tensa, Medaka desvió la mirada pensando que Marcus le pasaría el balón, la situación fue otra.

\- ¡Cómo! – Acabó siendo una finta, Marcus superó a la peliazul y fue directo hacia la canasta, saltó con el balón en mano y entonces acabó en un clavado de espaldas.

Marcador: 1-0

\- Y ahí va el primer punto. – Celebró levantando el brazo. – Quizás no sea un Tetsuya Kuroko o un Hanamichi Sakuragi, pero puedo defenderme bastante bien.

\- … Muy bien, me atrapaste ahí, pero no volverá a ocurrir. – Los ojos de Medaka se afilaron, Marcus esperaba justamente eso.

Honoka hizo el lanzamiento que cayó en las manos de Umi, ella empezó a moverse con el balón, como era alguien que pasaba desapercibida, no habían recordado el hecho de que igual tiene cierto historial atlético, todo esto por ser parte del club de tiro con arco.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – Kotori estaba intentando bloquearle el paso, la peliazul debía pasar a su lado, pero detrás de ella justamente se escondía Hanayo, acabó siendo bloqueado y se distrajo lo suficiente para que la castaña le quitara el balón.

\- Lo tengo ¡Maki-chan, ahí va!

\- ¿Eh? – Maki no supo cuando Kotori le pasó el balón, se recuperó de que se le cayera cuando lo tuvo en manos, la pelirroja no sabía a donde ir justo cuando Nico se puso en camino.

\- Muy bien Maki-chan ¿crees poder pasarme? No seré nada fácil contigo. – La pelinegra tenía una sonrisa burlona, no es que Maki quisiera jugar, Rin y Honoka la convencieron de entrar muy a su pesar. - ¿Paralizada? Ya imaginaba que no tenías nada de condición atlética.

\- te arrepentirás de esas palabras Nico. – Maki empezó a moverse de lado a lado con tal de confundir a Nico, no parecía tener un efecto hasta que la pelinegra se resbaló y cayó al suelo, la pelirroja sonrió con confianza cuando logró pasarla, más eso se terminó cuando Yoshiko le quitó el balón.

\- Mis poderes de ángel caído me guiarán hacia la meta, nadie puede vencerme. – Habló demasiado tarde, el balón le fue arrebatado por la persona menos esperada.

\- ¡Lo tengo, tengo el balón! – Ruby exclamaba con asombro mientras tenía el balón en su mano, lo que no pudo evitar fue que Izayoi, Rin, You y Kanan fueran directo hacia ella con ojos de depredador, la pelirroja soltó un chillido mientras pasaba el balón sin mirar.

Hanamaru agarró el balón sin querer, ahora tenía que avanzar, aunque no era tan veloz como los demás, hacía el mejor esfuerzo que podía.

\- El balón es mío-nya! – Exclamaba Rin al interceptarla.

\- ¡Ayuda-zura! – No pudo hacer nada cuando Rin le quitó el balón, lo peor era que su canasta estaba libre, la pelinaranja aprovechó ese momento para correr, Kanna estaba lista para bloquear y saltó, pero todo fue una finta, Rin le pasó el balón a Medaka, esta saltó justo al lado y agarró el balón en el aire, encestando con una clavada para empatar el marcador.

1-1

\- Ahora si estamos a mano. – Sonrió Medaka, Marcus ya sentía su sangre hervir por el desafío.

\- Esto no se quedará así, vamos.

Kotonoha hizo el saque para reanudar el juego. Esta ocasión no iban a ir suavemente. Marcus tenía el balón y empezó a correr con todo, Honoka, Nozomi, Kanan, You, todas ellas se ponían en su camino pero lograba pasarlas, nuevamente estaba enfrentando a Medaka.

\- El mismo truco no funcionará dos veces ¿Qué tienes en mente para pasarme?

\- … Esto. – Arrojó el balón en el aire, un acto que Medaka no esperaba, y más porque no lo dirigía a la canasta, simplemente lo arrojó de forma vertical. - ¡Ahora Kanna!

La pequeña dragona fue corriendo hacia Marcus, fue en ese momento que ella saltó, el pelinegro había preparado sus manos como una plataforma, Kanna se paró sobre estas y entonces el pelinegro la impulsó, ahora ella volaba en el aire hasta quedar a la misma altura del balón el cual sujetó, ya al empezar a caer, apuntó directamente y entonces lo lanzó con fuerza, el balón fue volando directo hacia la canasta, chocando con la madera en medio y anotando.

2-1

\- ¡Bravo Kanna, eres genial! – Marcus logró sujetar a la dragona antes de caer, abrazándola, ella empezó a soltar brillitos a su alrededor mientras su cabeza era acariciada.

\- Oye ¿acaso eso está permitido? Dijiste que las habilidades no son permitidas. – Exclamó Medaka.

\- Eso no es una habilidad, es estrategia, algo que Kanna y yo pensamos. – Guiñó con el ojo. – A que no se lo esperaban ¿eh?

\- Muy bien… si así es como quieres jugar, que así sea. – Un brillo empezó a rodear a la peliazul, el juego iba a ponerse más fiero de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Marcador final.

30-35

Con puntos anotados en el primer equipo por parte de Marcus, Kanna, Eli, Dia, Kotori y Mari, acabaron sucumbiendo ante el segundo equipo con puntos anotados por Medaka, Izayoi, You, Kanan, Rin, Tohru y Umi. Él y Medaka se dieron un apretón de manos.

\- Buen juego, nos derrotaste justamente y superaste nuestras tácticas. – Asintió Marcus.

\- Tampoco lo hicieron mal, aunque nos retuvimos bastante, sí que dieron pelea y debo reconocerlo.

\- Muy bien… eso finalmente me agotó, ahora un baño no estaría nada…

En ese momento pasó algo, sintieron un temblor y como algo impactó en la arena de repente, levantando una gran cantidad, eso llamó bastante su atención.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Dia, Marcus no sabía qué, pero podía ser peligroso, fue entonces que tenía que revisar.

\- Puede ser peligroso, vayamos solo unos cuantos. – Anunció. Así él, Yami, Izayoi, Medaka y Tohru fueron a la playa para observar que era eso que cayó. – Quien sea que está ahí entonces…

\- ¡Eso fue peligroso! – Escucharon una voz venir de ahí, esta tosía por la arena levantada.

\- Lo lamento, no pensé que el aterrizaje iba a ser muy duro. – Esas voces fueron reconocidas por alguien, Yami se acercó. Ya entonces se despejó la arena, dejando ver tres figuras.

\- … Princesa Lala, Yuuki Rito. – Exclamó la rubia. Justamente frente a ellos se encontraban tres personas, dos chicas y un chico. La primera tenía cabello rosado, vistiendo un traje blanco con un gran sombrero y alas en la espalda, la otra era un chico de cabellos naranjas que llevaba una playera azul y pantalón verde, la tercera era una chica de cabello castaño que llevaba blusa amarilla con una falda rosa.

\- ¿Yami? – Proclamó la otra chica, esas tres personas las conocía bastante bien.

 _Lala Satalin Deviluke, Yuuki Rito y Yuuki Mikan._

 _Anime: To Love-Ru._

\- Mikan. – La rubia no podía creerlo, fue entonces que su amiga fue a abrazarla de repente, empezando a sollozar.

\- Yami… finalmente te encontramos, te extrañaba.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó ella, ahí ya Lala y Rito se recuperaron.

\- ¡Funcionó! – Proclamó la chica de cabellos rosados. – Mi Lovely Dimensional warp-kun tuvo éxito.

\- Yami. – Rito se sacudió el polvo. – Nos causaste problemas, desaparecer de repente, Mikan realmente estuvo angustiada, Lala inventó algo así como una máquina para viajar entre dimensiones y acabó rastreándote aquí.

\- Ya todo está bien, de esta forma y solamente ajustando las coordenadas, podremos regresar a casa.

\- ¿Regresar a casa? – Preguntó Marcus. Ya en ese momento se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los demás.

\- ¿Estuvieron cuidando de Yami? Muchas gracias por eso. – Mikan hizo una reverencia.

\- No hay problema, pero si pueden volver… - Marcus bajó la mirada. – Hay otras personas aquí que también fueron transportadas de repente ¿podrían ayudarlas? – Lala parpadeó un par de ocasiones.

\- No hay problema. – Respondió con una sonrisa, en ese momento vio al resto, soltando un suspiro.

\- Chicos… finalmente podrán volver a casa…

* * *

 **Ok, ya avanzamos algo ¿acaso este será el final? Pues Lala tiene un dispositivo para viajar entre las dimensiones, quizás de esa forma todos puedan regresar a sus respectivos mundos, será verlo, esperen al próximo cap.**


	26. La despedida

\- ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó Honoka con asombro, Marcus asintió. Todos estaban reunidos debido a la noticia que recibieron, ahí igual estaban los recién llegados Rito, Lala y Mikan.

\- Es verdad, finalmente podrán regresar a sus hogares. – Asintió el pelinegro. – Se dio la buena fortuna de que aquí llegaran buscando a Yami, gracias a su invento, pueden llegar a localizar sus mundos debido a la frecuencia y regresarlos, o al menos eso es en pocas palabras.

\- Quien iba a imaginarse que otras personas estaban en la situación de Mikan. – Rito se rascó la nuca. – Por lo menos no es problema para ayudarlos.

\- Es verdad, solo debo hacer algunos ajustes y ya podré ponerlo en marcha. – Anunció Lala. Ciertamente fue una sorpresa que haya llegado el momento y se hablaba, Marcus les vio con una sonrisa.

\- Supongo que querrán prepararse para partir, pueden hacer maletas de todo lo que necesiten llevar y nos veremos aquí un tiempo después, pueden ir. – Anunció, de ese modo ya se fueron a sus habitaciones para recoger los recuerdos que quieren llevar, el pelinegro bajó la mirada, ciertamente se le hacía algo triste que ya se fueran después de pasar varios meses con ellos, pero igual lo entendía, tienen sus propios hogares, familias y amigos que les extrañan y no podían quedarse siempre. – Gracias por la ayuda y la oportunidad de que puedan volver, en serio se los agradezco. – Hizo una reverencia hacia Lala.

\- No es nada, me alegra ayudar. – Comentó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa. – En cambio, esto es magnífico, saber de otros mundos y dimensiones, es algo que realmente me emociona, quisiera ver qué más hay en este sitio.

\- Pero si es algo extraño, que tanta gente llegara al mismo mundo. – Se puso a pensar Rito. – Ocurren fenómenos demasiado extraños en el mundo.

\- Fue algo que quise investigar sin éxito alguno, incluso pudo haber sido espontáneo, supongo que jamás podré averiguarlo, pero todos ellos estarán alegres de volver a sus casas y eso es lo más importante. – La primera en aparecer fue Yami. – Llevas poco ¿eso es suficiente?

\- Si. – Asintió la rubia, solo llevaba lo que era la máquina para hacer taiyaki y el peluche que le había ganado en el árcade. – Gracias por todo lo que hiciste en este tiempo.

\- Ya lo dije, ese fue mi deber como su guardián, por lo menos me encuentro satisfecho de que hayas pasado buenos recuerdos aquí. – Acarició el cabello de Yami, ella seguía con su rostro estoico pero formó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Me sorprende que Yami pueda ser cariñosa con alguien más. – Comentó Rito. – Es una extraterrestre muy peligrosa ¿no te hizo daño?

\- En un principio si se mostró desconfiada, pero le demostré que no tenía malas intenciones, le di de comer, gracias a los esfuerzos de todos obtuve esta mansión, tengo bastante dinero y muchos días fueron divertidos, puede que haya sido un problema, pero su llegada realmente cambió mi vida bastante y es algo que debo de agradecerle. – El pelinegro puso una sonrisa suave mientras observaba a la rubia, los otros tres pudieron observar que realmente le tenía cariño, llegando a sonreír.

\- Que bueno que estuviste al cuidado de una buena persona ¿No Yami? – Preguntó Mikan, la rubia asintió.

\- Marcus es alguien bueno y no causó problemas… además de que no es un pervertido. – Ahí Rito sintió escalofríos al ver que Yami le observaba. – No tengo forma de agradecérselo.

\- No es necesario, ya hiciste más que suficiente, ahora deberás volver. – Sonrió el pelinegro. – Iré a observar a los demás para ver si están listos, ya después regreso para la despedida. – Entendieron, así fue a ver cómo les iba a los demás.

Entrando a la mansión, observaba los alrededores, en un principio había ruido, con todos los inquilinos, ahora que ya iban a irse, el lugar se sentiría algo solitario. Ahí vio a Izayoi cargando una maleta.

\- Ey hombre. – Saludó al rubio, chocando palmas. – Ya debes tener todo listo, seguro ahí tu grupo te estará extrañando y verá raro que lleves cosas.

\- Pues qué decir, fue divertido y todo tener algo de relajación, pero ya KuroUSagi y las chicas deben estar esperando, hay muchos juegos por delante que tenemos que realizar en nombre de nuestro grupo. – Sonrió el rubio. – Has sido un gran amigo, no tengo mucho que decir más sobre todos los momentos divertidos que han sucedido en estos meses, solamente gracias por todo.

\- Para que son los amigos. – Sonrió mostrando músculo. – Haber sido el único chico rodeado de puras chicas hubiera sido raro para mí, al menos haber tenido algo de compañía masculina ayudó a que pudiera estar tranquilo.

\- Debiste haber aprovechado mejor el harem, es el sueño de todo hombre. – Expresó Izayoi de forma monótona antes de que ambos empezaran a reír. – Un gusto haberte conocido, miembro honorario de los No Name.

\- Es todo un honor recibir tal título, aunque no tenga experiencia alguna en sus juegos.

\- No es necesario, solamente tómalo, de esa forma no olvidaré que algunas estuve aquí y le contaré a las chicas todo.

\- No olvides hablar de mi asombrosa figura, perfecta musculatura y hermoso rostro. – Sonrió Marcus haciendo una pose.

\- Tampoco exageres. – Ambos rieron. – Ya debo prepararme, gracias por todo hombre. – Los dos tuvieron un apretón de manos antes de que Izayoi saliera de la mansión, el rubio realmente fue un gran amigo para él que le apoyó en muchas de sus ideas, no lo olvidará.

Siguiendo el recorrido por las habitaciones, observó cómo Kotonoha estaba saliendo de la suya, se acercó a la pelinegra para hablarle.

\- ¿Lista? – Preguntó, ella bajó el rostro, ya después lo levantó sonriendo.

\- Si. – Habló suavemente. – Esto… yo…

\- No es necesario que digas nada. – Le interrumpió el pelinegro. – Puede ser difícil y algo rápido que llegue esta oportunidad, pero debes regresar, hace poco confrontaste una parte tuya que quieres dejar atrás, ahora debes terminar el trabajo volviendo, seguro tu familia te extraña, Kokoro debe de preguntarse dónde estás.

\- Si… lo sé, pero… tengo miedo… abandoné la ciudad por lo que hice, corté la cabeza de Makoto-kun, maté a Saionji-san, temo que no tenga lugar ahí. – En ese momento empezó a sollozar suavemente, de entre todos ahí, ella tenía la situación más complicada. Aunque no sepan de los crímenes que cometió, muy en el fondo seguía lamentándose por como actuó en ese momento, producto de su profundo amor que la terminó carcomiendo por dentro. Marcus se acercó para abrazarla.

\- Todo estará bien… vas a regresar, tu familia te recibirá con una sonrisa, irás a la escuela y estarás bien, has amigos, estudia y crece para ser una mejor persona, quizás lo que pasaste fue algo duro que no podrás olvidar, pero debes seguir adelante no importa que, eso es lo que deseo para ti… que avances hacia un mejor futuro para que algo así no vuelva a repetirse.

\- … Si… es lo que yo igual quiero, pero…

\- Aquí no hay peros, concéntrate en lo que tienes delante y avanza, es todo lo que necesitas, no importa que estemos separados, siempre estaré velando por ti y que hagas lo correcto. – Dejó de abrazarla, aún tenía unas lágrimas en sus mejillas pero se las limpió, ya entonces la pelinegra pudo sonreír.

\- Gracias… prometo que seré una mejor persona… no volverá a ocurrir eso… lo juro. – Marcus asintió, sonriendo de forma orgullosa, tenía fe en que ella iba a lograr lo que se propusiera. – Supongo que… esto es el adiós.

\- Aún no, iré a verlos cuando se vayan, en ese momento me despediré, ya debes prepararte para ello.

\- Si… nos vemos entonces. – Kotonoha salió de su habitación para irse. Marcus estaba seguro de que ella iba a estar bien, le ayudó en todo lo que pudo para que llegara a superar sus temores pasados, ahora iba a avanzar por cuenta propia, estaba orgulloso de ella de que pueda hacerlo.

\- Y ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí? – Preguntó, a sus espaldas se encontraba Yumeko que tenía una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, acabo de llegar pero si llegué a ver el abrazo. – Canturreó. – Lo único que lamentó es que no gané nuestra apuesta, no llegaste a desarrollar sentimientos hacia alguna chica, a pesar de que tenías muchas opciones.

\- ¿Esperabas que llegara a enamorarme de alguien? Tal vez si hubiera sido de ti, la cosa sería distinta.

\- Me hubiera sentido alagada, pero te hubiera rechazado, no es que tenga tiempo de relaciones.

\- Lo entiendo, estás casada con las apuestas. – Soltó una risa suave. – No puedo decir demasiado acerca de todo lo que me ayudaste: la mansión, los vehículos, todo el dinero y cosas que obtuvimos aquí, fue gracias a las constantes ganancias que obtenías para nosotros, realizaste un trabajo bastante arduo y sin pedir nada a cambio.

\- No es nada para agradecerme, solo me divertí como hago normalmente, claro que las apuestas y el peligro no son nada comparadas con la academia, algo por lo que agradezco que pueda volver, ahí si llego a sentir verdaderas emociones que me prenden.

\- La diversión está de regreso, el sufrimiento de Suzui y las grandes apuestas también. – Soltó una risa. – Que te vaya bien, domina esas apuestas como estás acostumbrada, ya sabes que estaré observando.

\- Prometo que será entretenido juju~ - Y la pelinegra se fue, Yumeko pudo haber sido alguien rara y un poco complicada de llevar, pero le estaba muy agradecida por llevar a cabo esa labor grande de obtener dinero para sustentar a todos, es algo que jamás olvidará.

* * *

La mansión estaba empezando a sentirse vacía, ya se encontraban más habitaciones vacías antes de que todos se fueran. En cierto momento encontró a todas las chicas de Aquors reunidas con sus respectivas posesiones que querían llevarse.

\- ¡Marcus-san! – Chika vio al pelinegro y le saludó, este se lo devolvió.

\- ¿Están todas listas para irse? – Asintieron al mismo tiempo.

\- Ya preparé mis cosas, solo estoy esperando a que el resto acabe. – Comentó la pelinaranja.

\- ¿Podrían decidir que llevar? No podemos esperar mucho tiempo. – Dia estaba esperando a que algunas recogieran sus cosas, Hanamaru, Yoshiko y Kanan no estaban listas aún.

\- Es que compré muchos libros-zura, quiero llevarlos todos que son muy interesantes y no podré encontrarlos en Uchiura o Tokio.

\- No entienden… estos instrumentos son valiosos, pueden llegar a elevar mis poderes de ángel caído y…

\- Dia, es una decisión importante, lo que dejemos aquí no lo volveremos a ver, así que es comprensible que no sepamos que llevar, espera un poco más. – Kanan se disculpó juntando sus palmas, la pelinegra soltó un suspiro.

\- Muy bien… Marcus-san, en nombre de todas, quisiera agradecerte por habernos cuidado en este tiempo, muchas gracias por todo.

\- No hay de qué, fue mi labor de guardián y amigo, llegarlas a conocer es algo que no olvidaré jamás, sí que se han ganado un lugar en mi corazón.

\- Eso es muy dulce de tu parte. – Comentó Mari. – nosotras tampoco te olvidaremos, fuiste un chico muy amable y cuidadoso, además de que nos diste de todo aquí, eso realmente es algo de agradecer.

\- Es verdad, me alegra que hayamos sido amigos aunque por un corto tiempo, todas las actividades y juegos fueron divertidos. – Comentó You mientras chocaba puños con el pelinegro.

\- Igualmente podría decir cosas buenas, pero todas ya las han dicho, igual fue un gusto conocerte. – Riko hizo una pequeña reverencia. Ruby se acercó para abrazar al pelinegro por sorpresa.

\- ¿Ruby? – Preguntó Marcus un poco asombrado.

\- Te extrañaré… - Dicho mientras sollozaba levemente, Marcus no evitó sonreír tiernamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pelirroja.

\- Ruby-chan acabó encariñándose contigo, aunque sea tímida. – Comentó Hanamaru. – Igualmente te extrañaré-zura.

\- Te has ganado el reconocimiento de un ángel caído. – Yoshiko se llevó la mano al rostro. – Marcus-san, eres un Little demon honorario, Yohane jamás olvidará todas las ofrendas que le has dado.

\- Igualmente agradezco todo. – Se acercó Kanan. – Disfrutar del mar y las actividades fue un buen cumulo de recuerdos, lo apreciamos bastante.

\- Marcus-san. – Todas exclamaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo una reverencia. – Muchas gracias por todo.

\- Para eso son los amigos… ahora, si pudieran permitirme el capricho. – Puso su mano en el centro, las chicas llegaron entender lo que quería hacer, todas igual pusieron sus manos. – Aquors…

\- ¡Sunshine! – Exclamaron todos. Haber interactuado con las chicas de Aquors es algo que no creía posible, conocer a estas chicas se ha convertido en un valioso recuerdo que tendrá guardado para siempre.

Ya siguiendo su camino, empezó a bajar las escaleras, observando a Medaka totalmente lista.

\- Ya estoy lista para irme. – Anunció la peliazul, en ese momento ella se acercó preparando un golpe, el pelinegro no vio venir, esquivándolo y dando la vuelta para contraatacar con un codazo que Medaka sujetó. – Esos fueron 10 milésimas de segundo más rápidas que la vez anterior, realmente mejoraste.

\- Puedo decir que tuve una buena maestra en el aspecto. – Sonrió. – Gracias por todo el entrenamiento, ayudar a resolver problemas y tratar de investigar por tu parte, pensé que por ser una anormal, iba a ser complicado tratar contigo, pero llegamos a ser buenos amigos.

\- No fue por nada, después de todo ayudar a los alumnos es el deber de la presidenta, aunque aquí no lo sea. – Sonrió ella. – Espero no llegues a olvidar lo que te enseñé, por más que haya sido inútil, seguro te servirá en un futuro.

\- Supongo, si es que aspiro a llegar a ser artemarcialista o ir a las olimpiadas, nunca sabe lo que uno le espera al futuro; por mi parte, espero llegues a derrotar a Kumagawa.

\- No hay necesidad de que me des ánimos, ya sabes lo que sucederá ¿no? Yo igual revisé el manga. – Bromeó la peliazul. Medaka ha sido una buena amiga, quizás un poco complicada de llevar, pero igualmente Marcus la recordará.

* * *

\- Marcus. – Kanna saltó directo hacia el pelinegro, sujetándose de él. - ¿Volveremos a vernos? – El pelinegro vio con ternura a la pequeña dragona, acariciando su cabeza.

\- Si así se quiere, puede que pasen los años, pero debería darse la oportunidad.

\- Quiero verte. – Comentó la pequeña, el pelinegro asintió. Ya entonces aparecieron Kobayashi y Tohru.

\- Kanna ¿ya preparaste tus cosas? – Preguntó la pelirroja, Kanna asintió con la cabeza. – Ya tienes que llevarlas para que nos vayamos.

\- Bien. – Desvió su mirada hacia el estadounidense. – Marcus… te extrañaré.

\- Yo igual Kanna, créelo, fuiste una niña muy buena y nos divertimos juntos, jugamos bastante y vimos las luchas casi siempre. Si nos volvemos a ver, prometo hablarte de todos los eventos que vi.

\- Bien, adiós. – La pequeña se soltó para ir por sus cosas e irse, Marcus le vio con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias por todo Marcus. – Agradeció Kobayashi junto a Tohru. – Fue poco tiempo pero disfrutamos de nuestra estadía en este sitio.

\- No es nada, igualmente se los agradezco, Tohru fue de mucha ayuda limpiando y encargándose de las labores, no iba a poder yo solo antes de que llegaran.

\- Bueno, es mi deber como la maid de Kobayashi después de todo. – Comentó la dragona rubia. – Igual fue muy divertido estar aquí, me agradó conocerte.

\- Comparto el mismo sentimiento, nos vemos. – Las dos comenzaron a irse, pudieron ser casi de las últimas pero si llegó a congeniar bastante con ambas dragones y Kobayashi fue una buena compañera para beber.

El último sitio donde fue a ver le llevó a encontrarse con las chicas de μ's. Ya todas estaban listas en ese momento.

\- Marcus-san. – Honoka saludó al pelinegro, chocando las palmas ambos. – Esta es la despedida, realmente te extrañaré, fuiste un gran maestro.

\- El camino del meme estará contigo, solo recuerda que todo con moderación.

\- Entendido. – Hizo un saludo, para que luego rieran ambos.

\- ¿Ya estás lista Honoka-chan? – Preguntó Kotori, la pelinaranja asintió. – Ya nos vamos entonces… Marcus-san, gracias por todo.

\- Fueron pocos momentos, pero muy agradables. – Expresó Umi. – Pudimos volver a visitar Estados Unidos al final.

\- Conocimos a otras idols que siguieron nuestros pasos. – Comentó Eli. – Aquors son un grupo muy interesante y nos encantaría verlas desde un inicio, seguro cuando regresemos y en un par de años llegaremos a saber de ellas.

\- Auguro buena fortuna para ellas. – Expresó Nozomi con cartas en su mano. – Igualmente para ti Marcus-san, sigue el camino que creas conveniente, las cartas no pueden fallar.

\- Por mi parte, haré todo lo posible para ser una idol eterna. – Expresó Nico inflando el pecho. – No importa lo que digan, conseguiré mi meta, y sé que me estarás apoyando ¿no?

\- Supongo que algunas personas no se rinden… - Maki soltó un suspiro. – Fue divertido y todo, un gusto haberte conocido.

\- Igualmente-nya. – Rin empezó a agitar la mano de Marcus en un saludo. – Me gustó mucho estar aquí y haber sido amigos.

\- Puedo decir lo mismo. – Comentó Hanayo. – me encantó este sitio y la comida… y pues, me divertí.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – Sonrió Marcus. – Que sus caminos se separen no signifique que sea el final, esperan muchas cosas en el futuro para ustedes y el resto aquí, no estaré presente pero las estaré viendo desde algún sitio, y no tengo nada más que agradecerles.

\- Muchas gracias. – Expresaron todas. La convivencia con Honoka, posteriormente con todo el grupo entero, fue una sensación muy buena para Marcus, ahora ellas tenían que recorrer sus propios caminos. Algo era seguro, μ's no ha terminado totalmente.

* * *

Finalmente, todos estaban afuera, Lala pudo terminar con los ajustes para empezar la transportación. Primeramente, irían a su propia casa, de ahí Lala abriría distintos caminos para llevarlos a sus respectivos mundos, como dijo que le tomaría tiempo.

\- Es el momento. – Anunció la pelirrosa. – Lovely Dimensional Warp-kun está totalmente listo. – El invento de Lala se veía igual que todos los que ha realizado, construido de forma graciosa, era un tipo de control remoto. – Una vez se abra el portal, todos deberán cruzar, ya después ahí tomarán sus respectivos caminos.

Marcus observó todo desde atrás, era mentira decir que no se sentía algo triste, después de haber interactuado con todos ellos durante un tiempo, el hecho de regresar a su vida de antes se le iba a hacer algo complicado, pero las cosas no duran para siempre, eso lo tenía muy en mente. Solamente se limitó a cerrar los ojos y que todo ocurra como debe de ser.

\- Adiós… a todos… - Expresó en voz baja.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – Lala apretó el botón de su invento, todos se empezaron a sentir ansiosos por ir a sus respectivos hogares y finalmente regresar a sus antiguas vidas. - … ¿eh? - No ocurrió nada, Lala observó, volviendo a apretar el botón, sin embargo, nada pasaba. – Que extraño…

\- ¿Ocurre algo Lala? – Preguntó Rito, la princesa siguió presionando para que saliera el portal sin éxito alguno.

\- No sé Rito, aprieto para activarlo pero no sale, qué le habrá pasado. – Al ver eso, Marcus sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, apretando los dientes, empezando a alejarse lentamente.

\- Mejor me voy. – Y entonces se fue lo más lejos que pudo. Por mientras Lala seguía peleando contra su invento.

\- Lala-sama, será mejor que no presione, podría ocurrir algo. – Comentó Peke que estaba como su sombrero, la pelirrosa seguía con ello.

\- Es que… - En ese momento el control empezó a brillar. – Oh, parece que finalmente se activó.

\- Un momento Lala… no creo que sea así… - Comentó Rito sintiendo algo de nervios. El brillo empezó a hacerse más notorio. - ¡Oh no!

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que una explosión se armara en el sitio, todo quedó totalmente cubierto de humo y la mayoría empezó a toser.

\- Ups… parece que tuvo una falla. – Lala sacó la lengua, Rito soltó un suspiro.

\- Era de esperarse… ahora supongo que estamos atrapados aquí… - En ese momento el pelinaranja sentía frio. - ¿Por qué hay frío? Un momento… - Vio abajo, notó que no tenía ropa, estaba desnudo. - ¡Wuah!

\- Parece que la explosión desintegró la ropa. – Comentó Lala que igual estaba desnuda, Rito empezó a sudar.

\- Eso significa que…

Muy lejos estaba Marcus con una sonrisa y cruzado de brazos, en ese momento empezó a escuchar distintos gritos de las chicas, por lo que empezó a reír.

\- Izayoi. – El rubio estaba a su lado, totalmente entero. – Debí saber esto, todos los inventos de Lala terminan igual.

\- Así que estaremos en este mundo un poco más, bueno amigo, sigue cuidando de nosotros.

\- Con mucho gusto. – Asintió con una sonrisa. No era todo, al menos aún tenía trabajo que hacer, ya buscaría la forma de que todos regresen a sus respectivos mundos.

* * *

 **Esto pudo haber sido una despedida, pero tampoco duró mucho jaja, esto no termina aún, lo que si está por acabar es la primera parte de este fic. Ya estamos cerca de la mitad de la historia que tengo planeada y entrar a la siguiente etapa que, prometo, será bastante emocionante con lo que tengo planeado, el siguiente cap volveremos con otras historias cortas, espérenlo. Saludos.**


	27. Calamidades - Día de clases

Al final no logró ocurrir que regresaran a sus respectivos hogares y siguen atrapados en el mundo real, todo debido a que el invento de Lala acabó fallando en último momento. La princesa no logró dar un estimado de cuánto tiempo le llevará repararlo, necesita de sus herramientas para conseguirlo además de materiales que solo pueden encontrarse justo en su habitación, y eso es algo imposible de alcanzar por razones obvias; a fin de cuentas, solo les queda hospedarse en la mansión hasta que logre encontrar una forma de repararlo o que Marcus encuentre la causa, lo que suceda primero.

\- Gracias por ayudarme a cocinar. – Agradeció Kotonoha, Mikan estaba justo en la cocina para ayudar.

\- No es nada, me encanta preparar la comida y viendo que tienen ingredientes japoneses aquí. – Sonrió la castaña, de esa forma ella había podido acostumbrarse a estar ahí, de cualquier modo, los errores y viajar a otros mundos era algo cotidiano si vives con Lala, dado todas las locuras que siempre ocurren a su alrededor.

\- ¿Todo bien por aquí? – Marcus se apareció saludando a las dos chicas, el olor terminó atrayéndolo y deseaba poder probar la cocina de Mikan.

\- Marcus-san. – La pelinegra hizo una pequeña reverencia. – No te preocupes, la comida estará lista pronto.

\- Eso me alegra saberlo… también que ya hayan logrado acomodarse bien aquí. – Esta ocasión se dirigió a Mikan.

\- En cierta forma. – Confesó la pequeña. – No es raro que acabemos en problemas debido a Lala o Rito, solo debo esperar hasta que se resuelva.

\- Esperemos eso, ella dijo que será algo complicado reparar su máquina, debió pensar en transportar sus herramientas aquí. – Comentó el pelinegro inexpresivamente, la castaña soltó una pequeña risa. – Por cierto, no creo que ese sea el único problema… ya debes saber a lo que me refiero.

\- Cierto… - Mikan soltó un suspiro. – Lamento de antemano todos los problemas que mi hermana vaya a causar, no es que sea su culpa acabar en ese tipo de situaciones, aun siendo más peligroso con todas las chicas que hay aquí.

\- De eso no hay que preocuparse, le pondré un ojo e intervendré para que no ocurra un accidente de ese tipo. – Marcus claramente lo decía en serio, el poder divino de caer sobre las chicas es algo de lo que debe procurar, no suceda en algún momento, Rito es una persona muy peligrosa y hay ciertas chicas las cuales jamás deben verse involucradas en esos incidentes.

\- Eso huele bien, sabía que era la cocina de Mikan. – Rito entró a la habitación siendo atraído por el olor. – Se ve bueno, no puedo esperar más de tu comida. – Felicitó a su hermana, ya en cierto momento que buscó apoyar su mano en la barra, esta se resbaló, causando que esté a punto de caer justo encima de Kotonoha, más en específico sobre sus pechos, Marcus logró reaccionar, sujetando al pelinaranja del cuello de su playera.

\- oye, ten más cuidado. – Le advirtió el pelinegro, logró evitar el accidente en ese momento.

\- Lo siento, no me fijé jaja… - Se disculpó Rito, tanto Marcus como Mikan suspiraron de alivio. Ya el pelinegro sabía que iba a tener muchos momentos de ese estilo.

En otro cierto momento, Rito se encontraba bajando las escaleras, Honoka estaba ahí platicando con Umi, ya entonces uno de los pies de Rito se resbaló, estaba justo en una caída segura sobre las dos chicas, en ese momento una ráfaga apareció, Marcus saltó y logró sujetarlo en el aire como si fuera una princesa, aterrizando con éxito.

\- Oh~ - Honoka empezó a aplaudir el pequeño acto mientras Umi se mostraba confundida.

Otro momento pudo darse cuando Rito estaba con Lala, al parecer la princesa se las ingenió para construir un invento sencillo que quería mostrarle al chico, como una especie de zapatos para correr rápido, ya que le pidió que se los probara, tuvo que ocurrir un corto circuito, Rito empezó a correr sin control por toda la mansión mientras Lala buscaba intentaba detenerla, ya ahí que estaba a punto de chocar con Tohru, Marcus saltó y lo tacleó para derribarlo, puede que el pelinaranja impactara contra la pared, creando un pequeño cráter, pero evitó otro desastre.

El tercer suceso fue al momento en que él, Marcus e Izayoi jugaban videojuegos, tenían un plato con palomitas que se gastó, él se ofreció a preparar más y fue a la cocina, ahí en el camino se encontraban Dia, Ruby, Mari y Kanan, como el chico estaba apurado, terminó tropezando y empezando a perder el equilibrio en dirección hacia las cuatro, Marcus pudo darse cuenta y saltó del sofá rápidamente, logró ser más veloz que él y saltar encima para que cayera sobre él en vez de las chicas, acabando en una posición algo comprometedora.

\- Wow Marcus-san, nice! – Mari levantó el pulgar mientras las otras tres no supieron que decir, más que cierta parte de ellas fueron estimuladas al ver esa peculiar escena entre dos hombres.

\- Rito. – Un rato después, Marcus estaba cara a cara con el causante de todos los incidentes, lo mantuvo sentado de rodillas mientras él estaba de brazos cruzados. – Deberías tener más cuidado, no siempre estaré ahí para evitar que causes problemas.

\- Lo sé… lo entiendo perfectamente. – Expresó con cansancio en su voz. – Déjame decirte que no es mi culpa que siempre ocurran ese tipo de accidente, no es que realmente quiera hacerlo, simplemente sucede.

\- Lo entiendo, algún tipo de fuerza mística es la causante de todo esto, o es que simplemente Momo tiene razón y es tu destino ser rey del harem. – Rito no sabía que decir, por más que quisiera negar ese futuro. – En tu casa… en tu mundo puede que estés a salvo, las chicas ahí por lo menos están acostumbradas, para bien o para mal, y no acabas tan mal como en varias ocasiones, admito que hay que tener aguante para salir lastimado y no morir en ninguna ocasión. Este sitio es distinto, más allá de Lala, Mikan y Yami que ya te conocen, el resto jamás ha visto o sentido las humillaciones que haces pasar a otras chicas con tus caídas y resbalones, y preferiblemente espero que jamás lo sepan, estas chicas no están para esas cosas, así que hagamos esto de un trabajo en conjunto, ten el mayor cuidado posible, evita al menos estar cerca de alguna chica cuando suceda, solo pido eso.

\- No es tan complicado. – Confesó el pelinaranja. – Lo intentaré… yo igual quiero abandonar este estilo, después de todo no me gustaría que Sairenji me acabe odiando si continuo de esa forma.

\- Es un trato entonces. – Tampoco es que pudiera confiar del todo, pero era un comienzo. – Otra cosa, deberíamos decirle a Lala que al menos se controle un poco con sus inventos, no puedo ir reparando la mansión en cada momento que algo termine fallando.

\- Créeme, ni yo puedo detenerla en ese aspecto, es bastante apasionada en inventar cosas… aunque terminen fallando.

\- ¡Rito! – Hablando del rey de Roma, la pelirrosa había llegado en ese momento, Peke volaba a su lado. – Ya estoy empezando a entender cómo funcionan las herramientas aquí, gracias a ello he logrado inventar este pequeño dispositivo, es como un pequeño propulsor jet pero que logra levantar hasta cincuenta kilogramos de un solo vuelo, lo llamo Tiny heart jet-kun.

\- Lala. – Marcus se dirigió a ella, esta le vio con algo de curiosidad. – Admito que ames inventar y todo, pero ya lo hablé con Rito, creo que igual debería de decirte algunas cosas sobre vivir aquí…

\- Realmente se ve pequeño… - Rito sostenía el pequeño cubo con los dedos, fue en ese momento que sin querer accionó un pequeño botón, una gran llamarada salía de ahí. - ¡Eeeh!

\- Y lo que quiero decir… ¡Que es eso! – Se dio cuenta del fuego que salía del cubo que Rito sostenía.

\- Parece que Rito-dono activó sin querer el invento, Lala-sama, debe apagarlo. – Advirtió Peke, la pelirrosa estaba con ello cuando de repente Rito salió volando de forma errática por la sala.

\- ¡Rito! – Lala empezó a seguirlo mientras estaba descontrolado, Marcus se llevó la mano a la frente, buscando calmarse.

\- Debo hacer algo con esto. – Y entonces los siguió. El pobre ahora volaba por la puerta de la sala, sorprendiendo a algunos.

\- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Medaka viendo al pobre en esa situación, ahí Lala y Marcus también. – Ey Marcus-san ¿hay algún problema?

\- Otro invento se salió de control, intentamos detenerlo ¿puedes ayudar?

\- Claro, si no tienes problemas, eso no se ve tan veloz como mi Kurokami Phantom.

\- Pues úsalo.

\- Ya rugiste. – Entró en modo God of War y empezó a seguir a Rito. Este solo gritaba que se detuviera, ya en ese momento Medaka logró y llegar y de un corte fino, pudo destruir el invento. – Y listo.

Lo que no contó fue que Rito empezó a caer al suelo, justamente alguien estaba debajo, Marcus quiso hacer algo, pero fue demasiado tarde, Rito cayó sobre esa persona.

\- Ay… eso dolió… y esto suave… - Rito no se dio cuenta que estaba sujetando algo blando, ya entonces que volteó a verlo, tenía el rostro de Yami frente a él, la estaba sujetando de uno de sus pechos. - ¡Yami!

\- Yuuki Rito… estás muerto. – Y en ese momento el pelinaranja salió volando de forma horizontal debido a un golpe con el cabello de Yami, destruyendo la puerta principal hasta estrellarse contra un árbol, Marcus lloraba para sus adentros por el dinero que iba a gastar en las reparaciones, Lala solo pudo sacar la lengua y disculparse, iban a ser días muy duros para él.

* * *

Marcus estaba a punto de regresar a la universidad, tenía que prepararse para ello, ya entonces que estaba acomodando sus libros, vio a Dia sentada en una mesa leyendo y con una libreta a su lado, con algo de curiosidad se acercó a ella.

\- Dia. – Le habló, la pelinegra volteó a verle, asintiendo.

\- Marcus-san, buenos días.

\- Igualmente… veo que estás estudiando.

\- Así es, estar en otro mundo no es excusa para llegar a descuidar mis estudios, sobretodo que tengo planeado entrar a una universidad en Tokio, debo ponerme con todo lo necesario para poder entrar.

\- Ya veo… - El pelinegro revisó de reojo lo que tenía en sus apuntes, estaba viendo álgebra al parecer, fue ahí que captó cierto error. – Esto… aquí hay algo mal.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó la pelinegra con asombro. – Seguí lo que decía este libro sobre el procedimiento.

\- Es que siempre debes fijarte en los signos cuando haces ecuaciones, eso la mayoría lo falla, mira, lo que debes hacer es… - Marcus empezó a explicarle de forma concisa lo que ella debía hacer, así fue que volvió a realizar el ejercicio, esta vez obteniendo el resultado correcto, el pelinegro sonrió.

\- Ya veo… Marcus-san, no sabía que eras bueno enseñando matemáticas.

\- No por nada estoy estudiando una ingeniería, las matemáticas son mi pan de cada día.

\- Lo digo enserio, explicas de forma clara que cualquiera puede entender a la primera, no serías un mal profesor si decidieras dedicarte a ello.

\- Profesor… - Eso causó que se pusiera pensativo, fue en ese momento que algo se le ocurrió. – Dia, déjame agradecerte por ello, tengo una idea ahora mismo que quiero hacer, debo ir a mi universidad, nos vemos.

Y de esa forma se despidió rápidamente de ella, no sabía lo que tenía en mente, pero se veía entusiasmado de alguna forma, ya lo averiguaría después.

La mañana siguiente llegó, algunos ya se habían levantado para desayunar y hacer otras actividades. Justo al llegar a la mesa, ahí se encontraba un mensaje.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Chika recogió el pequeño papel del cual había algo escrito. – Vengan a esta sala, les tengo preparado algo, Marcus… ¿Qué será?

\- ¿A surprise party? Quizás sea una fiesta. – Respondió Mari, tampoco es que se estuviera muy seguro.

\- Puede ser algo importante ¿por qué no vamos todos a averiguar? – Sugirió Eli, ya que quizás si pueda ser algo de importancia, todos decidieron en ir. De esa forma fueron a esa sala que les señaló el mensaje, ya al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con un panorama muy conocido.

\- ¿Un salón de clases? – Preguntó Hanayo, era como un típico salón, una pizarra en la pared, pupitres acomodados en filas, estantes con libros de texto, el mayor detalle era que cada pupitre tenía un cuaderno, lápices, plumas y demás útiles.

\- Bienvenidos. – Marcus estaba detrás de la puerta, sorprendiendo a los más cercanos. Se encontraba vestido con una camisa a cuadros, llevando una corbata, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatillas, también llevaba puestos anteojos. – Cada uno tome asiento que la clase está por comenzar.

\- ¿Clase? Marcus-san, esto… - El pelinegro interrumpió a Honoka.

\- Les daré explicaciones, por ahora pueden sentarse. – El resto no pudo hacer más que obedecer, cada uno se sentó en los pupitres, por detrás y apoyados sobre la pared estaban Izayoi y Kobayashi. – Esta idea surgió gracias a una conversación que tuve con Dia ayer. En mi universidad puedo decidir si adelantar o no mis practicas relacionadas a mi carrera, siempre y cuando sea algo de provecho para el futuro; de ese modo, fui a la secretaría y decidí tomar esa oferta, decidiendo que mis practicas serán efectivamente… la enseñanza de las matemáticas. Prácticamente las vacaciones se han terminado y los estudiantes deben de volver a sus institutos, ustedes no pueden perder el tiempo aquí, así que he decidido que me encargaré de enseñarles todo lo que ven en sus escuelas.

\- ¿Vas a ser nuestro profesor? – preguntó Nozomi, el pelinegro asintió.

\- Más específicamente me encargaré de enseñarles matemáticas, física, química e inglés, claro que no estaré solo en esto, hay otra profesora a cargo. – En ese momento alguien más entró a la sala. Medaka estaba llevando un traje digno de una profesora, una falda ajustada de cuero negro, una blusa color purpura, también lleva puestos lentes, un conjunto que acentúa bastante su figura. – Aquí Medaka se encargará de enseñarles historia, ciencias sociales y japonés.

\- Y yo que pensé que nos libramos de la escuela… - Honoka se dejó caer sobre su asiento, en cambio gente como Dia y Eli estaban entusiasmadas con la idea.

\- Me parece algo excelente Marcus-san, de este modo no llegaremos a perder ni un solo momento de clases, igual podría servirnos a quienes ya aspiramos a entrar a la universidad. – Comentó la rubia, Marcus asintió.

\- Descuiden que tendremos las horas normales de clase según su horario normal y también en ocasiones dividiremos según el nivel, por ejemplo, me encargaré de las clases de Kanna yo solo en ocasiones. – Se refirió a la dragona la cual asintió. – Sé que esto será beneficioso para todos, por lo que espero que apoyen.

\- Nada más que estar de acuerdo con esta idea, tienes mi apoyo. – Asintió Dia, no era algo que pudieran dejar pasar y tampoco desea que pierdan conocimientos solo por estar en otro mundo, así que los ayudaría en todo lo posible.

\- Sin nada más que decir, comencemos la clase de hoy…

Marcus empezó a explicar todo lo básico, la mayoría ahí estuvieron algo asombrados con lo sencillo y fácil de entender que eran las explicaciones del pelinegro, también como se encargaba de resolver las dudas de cada uno, y si se dividieron en niveles, puesto que para las chicas de tercero les enseñaba matemáticas de más alto nivel, para las de segundo algo un poco ligero, así como las de primero, a Kanna le enseñaba lo básico de la aritmética y ella lo seguía sin problemas, al final la hora y media pasó volando antes de que se den cuenta.

\- ¡Eres buen sensei-nya! – Felicitó Rin, Marcus sonrió.

\- Gracias por el alago Rin-kun, haberle enseñado ayer a Dia me hizo entender todo esto y me alegra haberlo ejecutado.

\- No nos queda más que agradecerte por todo esto, como han dicho las demás, no serías un mal profesor. – Comentó Kotori, Marcus lo pensó.

\- Eso puede ser verdad, aunque ya en realidad tengo mi meta de ser ingeniero en sistemas, me encanta trabajar con las computadoras, a decir verdad. – Se rascó la nuca.

\- Es una lástima que tomes otro camino, porque realmente sabes trabajar con nosotros. – You soltó un guiño.

\- Puede que tenga la madera de profesor, pero no es algo definitivo, solo por ayudarlos a ustedes a que no pierdan ni un momento de clases que deberían tener, seré su Onizuka-sensei.

\- Entendí la referencia. – Comentó Honoka, chocando palmas ambos.

Las clases continuaron, se intercalaban entre Medaka y él para enseñar, en ocasiones apoyaban al otro, lo cual hizo las clases bastante amenas, el almuerzo llegó donde Kotonoha y Mikan prepararon la comida, ya después regresarían un rato más antes de acabar.

El sol empezó a ocultarse, ya de esa forma les habían dejado tarea que tenían que realizar para el día siguiente, Marcus estaba satisfecho en ese momento.

\- Marcus. – Kobayashi se acercó a él. – Gracias por encargarte de enseñarle a Kanna-chan, todo esto hizo que se me olvidara el hecho de que tiene que ir a la escuela.

\- No es nada, la verdad que disfruté de enseñarle, ella realmente prestó atención a mis explicaciones de matemáticas, igual creí que eso podría hacerla sentirse más como en casa.

\- Es verdad… ya creo que ella desearía que Saikawa estuviera aquí. – Ambos compartieron una pequeña risa. – Espero para mañana que continúes enseñándole bien.

\- Eso es lo que hago Kobayashi, todos tienen el deber de tener una buena educación. – Con eso se despidieron, Marcus realmente disfrutaba de poder enseñarles y de esa forma no pierdan ni un solo momento, los ayudaba en más de una forma, mientras estén ahí, nada les faltaría.

\- Muy bien clase… es hora de empezar el día de hoy.

* * *

 **El cap fue más para esta parte referenciada con Rito que fue lo que más quise poner, lo demás fue un bonus y tampoco es que tardará demasiado en ese puesto, ya el próximo cap pueden decir que será el penúltimo de la primera etapa del fic donde las chicas de Muse serán las protagonistas ¿que harán? Ya para averiguarlos, hasta el siguiente cap para verlo. Saludos.**


	28. Una oportunidad más

\- Uno, dos, uno, dos. – Dia marcaba el ritmo mientras las chicas de Aquors se encontraban practicando en el terreno trasero de la mansión, muy a pesar de que no fue hace mucho que habían dado una pauta final a su tiempo como agrupación, quisieron continuar con sus prácticas hasta la fecha solo porque, de forma inconsciente, querían seguir juntas y se fueron por ese camino. No muy lejos de ahí, las chicas de μ's estaban observando.

\- Han estado practicando por bastante tiempo, ellas realmente van en serio con esto. – Comentó Eli mientras las seguían viendo.

\- Esto me trae recuerdos. – Kotori empezó a sonreír cuando le llegaron a la mente todos esos momentos que tuvieron juntas en sus prácticas. – Nos divertíamos mucho practicando.

\- Lo dices como si fuéramos viejas. – Respondió Maki. – Aunque admito… que si siento algo de nostalgia.

\- Supongo que es un sentimiento general. – Nozomi se cruzó de brazos. – Puede que, dentro de nuestro tiempo, no pasó demasiado desde que decidimos separarnos y tomar distintos caminos, con nosotras de tercer año ya graduándonos y queriendo tomar un nuevo rumbo en nuestras vidas a futuro, ya sabíamos que μ's era algo que no iba a durar para siempre, lo platicamos y pensamos en su momento.

\- Es verdad, pero… verlas practicando tan arduamente, hace que quiera unirme. – Comentó Rin por lo bajo.

\- Siento lo mismo Rin-chan. – Respondió Hanayo.

\- ¿Acaso se están arrepintiendo de la decisión que tomamos? Pensé que ya era algo definitivo. – Preguntó Umi. – Admito que igual me siento algo triste y quisiera seguir, pero ya tuvimos suficiente tiempo con haber sido una agrupación de school idols, Eli, Nozomi y Nico se irán a sitios diferentes una vez regresemos a nuestros hogares y también cada una cuenta con aspiraciones distintas para el futuro, no solo por sentir algo de nostalgia pensemos en volver a intentarlo una vez más…

\- Eso lo sabemos Umi-chan. – Respondió Nico cruzada de brazos. – Lo sé, pero… por alguna razón, me molesta, no quisiera que realmente se terminara así; digo, ahora mismo no estamos en nuestro mundo o como quiera llamarse, este es un lugar nuevo, si por mí fuera, quisiera intentarlo una vez más… aunque sea una única ocasión.

\- Chicas… - Honoka observó a sus amigas, claramente todas compartían el mismo sentimiento, estuvieron bien mentalizadas en que esa última presentación fue la definitiva y el cierre de un ciclo de todas ellas pero ahora la cosas pudo haber cambiado, no solo por el hecho de haber sido transportadas al mundo real, haber conocido a Aquors, ese grupo de chicas que se inspiraron en ellas para seguir sus propios sueños lograron reavivar algo de esa llama que, pensaron, se había llegado a perder. – Deberíamos hacerlo.

\- ¿Honoka-chan? – Kotori observó a su amiga, la líder se paró enfrente a ellas.

\- Debemos hacer una presentación más, como μ's nuevamente. – Eso claramente sorprendió a todas ahí.

\- ¿Estás segura Honoka? – Preguntó Eli, la pelinaranja asintió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sé muy bien que todas decidimos cerrar ese momento hace poco… pero no quiere decir que nunca jamás podamos hacerlo, ahora se nos ha presentado una nueva oportunidad, hagamos una presentación de la que podamos sentirnos satisfechas y despedirnos con grandes sonrisas en nuestros rostros… no hay razón para que nos arrepintamos de nunca volver a intentarlo, chicas… quiero volver a cantar y bailar con todas, una vez más. – Todas se mantuvieron calladas, a pesar de ello, ya conocían sus respuestas.

\- Te tardaste en decirlo Honoka. – Sonrió Nico. – Pensé que nuestras señales no habían sido lo suficientemente obvias.

\- Claro que me gustaría volver a cantar contigo Honoka-chan. – Sonrió Kotori.

\- Kotori-chan… ¿todas quieren volver a hacerlo? – Preguntó Honoka.

\- Es mejor hacerlo a que después nos arrepintamos en un futuro. – Umi soltó un suspiro para luego sonreír. – Esto debe marcar entonces el renacimiento de μ's.

\- Pero si nosotras nunca hemos muerto. – Rin saltó encima de la peliazul para abrazarla. – Seguimos juntas, solo regresaremos a hacer lo de siempre-nya.

\- Esto es lo mejor. – Maki sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – Estará bien estar en el escenario una vez más.

\- Entonces ¿igualmente querías regresar? ¿No es así Maki-chan? – Preguntó Nico de forma burlona, la pelirroja formó un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- N-No es como si lo llevara pensando desde un tiempo, tampoco podría quedarme fuera de esto una vez todas lo decidieron.

\- Entonces es unánime, estamos de regreso y más fuertes que nunca. – Nozomi sonrió. – Parece que las cartas nunca se equivocaron al final, siempre tuve el presentimiento de que no era el desenlace para nosotras.

\- Ahora que lo decidimos juntas… ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Preguntó Hanayo, ahí Honoka se puso a pensar.

\- Pues… deberíamos buscar un sitio donde podamos presentarnos. – Para poder hablar de ello, solo podían acudir con la persona que puede ayudarlas con algo así.

* * *

\- ¿Quieren hacer una presentación? – Marcus dejó de lado su celular para observar al grupo frente a él, todas con rostros de expectación.

\- Desde que no conocemos nada de estar aquí, quizás podríamos ayudarnos en buscar algún sitio donde podamos hacer una presentación, aunque sea una vez… ¡Por favor, préstanos tu ayuda!

\- ¡Por favor! – Todas exclamaron mientras hacían reverencias, realmente se veían muy empeñadas en conseguirlo, el pelinegro no tenía ni una razón para rechazarlas.

\- Todas, levanten sus cabezas. – Las chicas obedecieron. – He llegado a entender la situación… antes que nada, déjenme aclararles algo: buscar un sitio donde puedan presentarse no será algo sencillo, ustedes solo son conocidas entre un cierto sector de seguidores en este mundo, por lo que puede que presentarse en sitios bastante concurridos o populares llegue a servir, conozco algunos lugares y puede que ahí si lleguen a presentarse por ser conocidas.

\- Entonces… - Marcus puso una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba el pulgar.

\- Déjenmelo todo a mí, les conseguiré un buen lugar para su presentación. – Todas empezaron a sentirse alegres, nuevamente volverían a pisar un escenario juntas, esa nueva oportunidad que tanto esperaban, se les presentaría en muy poco tiempo.

\- Gracias por todo, no hay forma de que podamos agradecerlo. – Eli hizo una reverencia.

\- No hay razón para ello, yo igual admito que quiero verlas presentándose. Por ahora voy a tomar funciones como un manager temporal para todas ustedes, ya me encargaré del sitio y todos los tramites, puede que le pida ayuda a Medaka y Yumeko para asistirme, ustedes solo preocúpense por practicar, después les diré todos los detalles una vez tenga algo en concreto.

\- ¡μ's está de vuelta-nya! – Rin saltó de alegría. Con ello ya tenían un nuevo comienzo para estar en el escenario una vez más, solo quedaba que Marcus pudiera hacer lo posible por conseguirles un sitio.

* * *

\- Dia-chan, deberías estar calmada. – Riko buscaba calmar a la pelinegra, pero esta no podía.

\- ¿Es que acaso no entiendes Riko? μ's volverá a presentarse en vivo por una nueva ocasión, y podremos verlo en vivo, este es un momento importante. – Dia estaba más que emocionada luego de haber conocido la noticia, igualmente Chika y Ruby se sentían de la misma manera. Ahora observaban como ellas estaban practicando para poder recuperar un poco de movimiento.

\- Será algo bueno el llegar a verlas en vivo, de esa forma podremos observar y conocer sensaciones que solo se pueden vivir en una presentación así-zura. – Comentó Hanamaru.

\- Ya en los videos observaba que ellas brillaban mucho… ahora que será en vivo. – Chika no podía dejar de imaginar cómo sería, sus ojos brillaban de la ilusión.

\- Ku ku ku… una entidad como yo no puede dejar pasar esta oportunidad, el ángel caído Yohane acudirá con gusto a este concierto de mis recién nombrados Little demons. – Sonrió Yoshiko.

\- Marcus-san dijo que podría encargarse de conseguir un lugar para ellas ¿creen que pueda hacerlo? – Preguntó Kanan.

\- Conociéndolo, creo que si podrá, no es alguien que se haya rendido hasta ahora. – Sonrió You.

En otro sitio, Marcus estaba junto a Medaka y Yumeko, los tres han estado etiquetando posibles lugares donde las chicas puedan llegar a presentarse, aunque quizás sugirieron un sitio como un estadio o algo así, esas ideas fueron rápidamente rechazadas, puede que μ's sean famosas, pero nadie creería que son las de verdad o siquiera las seiyus, solo hay determinados lugares donde sí podrían llegar a presentarse.

\- ¿Qué hay en esta fecha? – Yumeko señaló algo en internet, se encontró un anuncio de una próxima convención de anime que llegaría a presentarse la próxima semana. – Creo que debe ser el sitio más idóneo para una presentación ¿no creen?

\- Diste justo en el clavo Yumeko. – Sonrió Marcus. – No es una convención tan grande como la Anime Expo o la Comic-con, pero si es algo a lo que puedan acudir, y también puede contarse con un espacio moderadamente grande en una explanada dentro del centro de convenciones para que puedan bailar cómodamente. – Marcus revisó el teléfono para contrataciones, con ello tomó su celular e hizo la llamada rápidamente.

\- Buenas tardes, equipo comité del evento San Diego anime-con, soy el encargado de contrataciones. – Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

\- Buenas tardes, hablo con motivo de llegar a ofrecer una presentación relativa a un pequeño concierto que quizás podría interesarles.

\- Muy bien, diga todos los detalles para que pueda apuntarlo.

\- La presentación que ofrezco es de un grupo de cosplayers imitadoras del grupo μ's perteneciente al anime de Love Live, ya debe saber que todo material referente a ellas parece haber desaparecido, le puedo asegurar que anunciar una presentación, aunque sea un grupo imitador, será una buena publicidad para su evento, les aseguro que son buenas chicas con un rango de voz casi igual al de las originales.

\- … Presenta una oferta interesante, ciertamente es algo de lo que podríamos sacar provecho debido a la falta de material que desapareció, lo tendré apuntado y entonces lo discutiré con el resto del comité, una vez se confirme algo, le hablaremos.

\- Entendido, muchas gracias por haber escuchado, espero su llamada. – Después de eso colgó. – Por su tono de voz, parece que se escuchaba convencido, así que no debe ser cuestión de tiempo para recibir la confirmación.

\- Ya tenemos un lugar entonces. – Sonrió Medaka. – Supongo que necesitarás el papeleo y todo, podría ocuparme de ello.

\- Yo intentaré que no cobren demasiado por los servicios, puedo ser muy buena en ello juju~ - Soltó una pequeña risa Yumeko, Marcus ya sabía que podría conseguirlo si se empeñaba.

\- Ahora solo debemos esperar y terminar los trámites.

* * *

Como esperaba, Marcus recibió la llamada, confirmando que podrían presentarse, gracias a ello, las chicas estaban un paso más cerca para lograr tener su ansiada presentación. Antes de ello, el pelinegro tenía que ir al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la convención para tratar el horario y ver el sitio donde ellas tendrían su concierto.

Llegó junto a Medaka y Yumeko al centro, la sala donde en general se llevaría a cabo la convención era grande, tenía un espacio suficiente para todos los puestos donde se venderían las figuras y demás.

\- Gracias por recibirnos. – Tuvo un apretón de manos con el jefe y organizador del evento. – Le juro que mis chicas no decepcionarán, incluso va a sentir que son las verdaderas una vez más observe.

\- Mi reclutador ha dicho acerca de que sería una buena publicidad, por lo que no podía dejarlo pasar. – En eso observó a las dos chicas que iban con Marcus. – Veo que maneja a chicas japonesas ¿es algún tipo de organizador con contactos en Japón?

\- Algo así, soy una persona adinerada que ha decidido manejar y traer cosplayers para presentar en eventos, no hace mucho descubrí a esas chicas que podían imitar bien a los personajes de Love Live, teniendo en cuenta la situación actual, creí que mi oferta podría interesarles.

\- Ciertamente, las dos chicas que vienen con usted están bien disfrazadas aunque lleven ropas normales, al final ambos llegamos a realizar buenos movimientos. – Asintió el organizador. – Con esta impresión inicial ya sé que pensar de usted y sus chicas.

\- Gracias por la oportunidad, juro que no quedará decepcionado con el manejo y actuación de ellas. – Los dos cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos, ya en eso decidieron ver el escenario que aún seguía armándose.

\- Así que aquí será la presentación. – Observó Medaka. – Se ve como un espacio grande, si podrían llegar a usarlo en su totalidad.

\- Eso ya es algo bueno, algunas coreografías, por como he observado en videos anteriores, llegan a usar tarimas largas para que puedan moverse sin problemas, no creo que uno así les cause algún problema con sus planes, por cualquier cosa ya lo discutiré con ellas. – Marcus sacó su celular para tomar fotos al escenario que les mostraría después a las chicas.

\- Estás entusiasmado por esto ¿no? – Preguntó Yumeko con cierto tono juguetón.

\- No estudio para ser gerente o administrador, pero si admito que me estoy divirtiendo un poco, incluso ayudo a las chicas y verlas felices me hace sentir satisfecho con mi trabajo.

\- Ya deberíamos regresar y mostrarles, así ya planearán las cosas de mejor forma. – Sugirió Medaka, Marcus asintió para volver, quedaban unos cuantos días, pero en esos ya acabarían de organizar todo.

* * *

Los días pasaron, las chicas seguían con sus prácticas, en ocasiones Aquors les ayudaron con algunos nuevos movimientos que no sabían, hasta que el día finalmente llegó. Esa ocasión todos decidieron ir y sin preocupaciones, ya que, siendo un evento de anime, pasarían totalmente desapercibidos como cosplayers. Una vez estacionaron las dos camionetas, se dirigieron a la entrada del centro de convenciones.

\- Aquí estamos, el día de la presentación de regreso de μ's. – Anunció Marcus, ya de entrada había cosplayers y gente que les pedía tomarse fotos con ellos.

\- No hay muchas ocasiones en las que podamos asistir a un evento con este. – Comentó Izayoi, viendo por ahí un cosplay de Kurousagi. – A Kurousagi le interesará esto. – Sacó su teléfono para tomarle una foto.

\- Muy bien, no hay tiempo que perder. μ's, tenemos que ir atrás para las preparaciones, el resto puede pasear por el momento, Medaka. – Se dirigió a la peliazul. – Confío en que vigilarás a todos y que no ocurran problemas ¿entendido?

\- No habrá algún problema con ello Marcus, lo tengo vigilado. – Asintió mientras levantaba el pulgar, por mientras ya veían a gente que se acercaba a ellos.

\- Rito, toda esta gente realmente está interesada en nosotros. – Comentó Lala por las personas que se acercaban a tomarle fotos, puesto que ella lleva su traje normal de alienígena. – Deberíamos tomar algunas juntos.

\- Después Lala. – Se disculpó el pelinaranja. – No te separes demasiado Mikan.

\- No creo que debas preocuparte de eso. – Expresó la castaña. – Realmente este tipo de convenciones no son mi tipo… aunque fácilmente papá podría encajar bien por su trabajo. – Recordando que su padre es mangaka.

\- Quizás podríamos llevarle referencias cuando volvamos, toma unas fotos, yo veré que Lala no cause problemas. – Y con ello se separó para ir tras la pelirrosa.

\- Muy bien chicas, es por este camino. – Marcus señaló a las chicas de μ's que le sigan. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, si había demasiada gente, normal, cosplayers y otros tantos interesados en el mundo del anime y manga. – Ahí está el escenario donde se presentarán. – Mostró el sitio en concreto, las chicas lo observaron. – No debe haber algún problema luego de que les mostré las fotos.

\- Para nada, ya organizamos bien las posiciones de cada una para las coreografías. – Comentó Umi. – Ninguna deberá tener problema con el tempo o espacio de la tarima para bailar, incluso agregamos nuevos movimientos para ciertas canciones.

\- Ya lo verás, Aquors nos ayudó y todo quedó excelente. – Sonrió Honoka, Marcus asintió.

\- Muy bien, ahora vayamos tras bambalinas para presentaciones y que llegue el momento.

El grupo se dirigió justo por la entrada de expositores, ahí logró encontrar al organizador al cual saludó con un apretón.

\- Bienvenido señor Reiss, ya veo que trajo a sus chicas.

\- Gracias por la oportunidad. – Todas hicieron una reverencia, el organizador quedó sorprendido por la similitud de voces con las originales, aunque se escuchaba en inglés.

\- Si no fuera porque son cosplayers, pensaría que son las μ's de verdad. – Exclamó con asombro.

\- Se lo dije señor, no iba a decepcionar. – Sonrió para sus adentros, realmente no sospechaba que eran las verdaderas.

\- Muy bien, esperen a que sean llamadas, en unos minutos dará comienzo a su presentación. – Señaló el organizador antes de irse.

\- ¿Cómo se sienten? – Se dirigió a todas antes del momento decisivo.

\- Muy emocionada, volveremos a presentarnos. – Exclamó Kotori con alegría. – Pasé un buen rato preparando los trajes que íbamos a llevar hoy, me gustó como quedaron. – Respectivamente ya los llevaban puesto, siendo una buena combinación de blusas azules con faldas rojas a cuadros, incluso llevando listones en sus cabellos y zapatillas, una idea que ella, Ruby y You estuvieron discutiendo días pasados.

\- Ya es hora de que ven a una verdadera idol brillar. – Sonrió Nico.

\- Sería raro que alguien tenga nervios, hemos presentado en sitios más grandes como en la final del Love Live. – Comentó Eli. – Solo nos queda animar a toda la gente ahí afuera que nos espera.

\- ¡Es verdad-nya! – Saltó Rin. – Todos van a quedar impresionados por lo mucho que nos esforzamos para este día.

\- ¡Llegó la hora! – Escucharon al encargado de los horarios.

\- Muy bien chicas, buena suerte, les estaré viendo detrás de la cortina. – Expresó Marcus. – Denlo todo por esta gran presentación.

\- Si, lo haremos. – Expresó Honoka de forma segura. – Chicas… vamos por ello, μ's…

\- ¡Start!

* * *

\- Denle la bienvenida a este grupo que simula ser una de las agrupaciones más importantes de la última década, un caluroso aplauso para μ's.

\- ¡Ya va a comenzar! – Chika estaba emocionada, todas las chicas de Aquors estaban en primera fila para observar la presentación.

\- Ay dios mío, pensar que vería una presentación en vivo ¿esto es un sueño? Que alguien no me despierte, quiero verlo hasta el final. – Dia también era otra muy emocionada.

\- Lo entendemos Dia, esto es real, solo disfrutemos. – Comentó Mari.

\- Ahí vienen. – Señaló You. Las chicas empezaron a entrar al escenario, una ronda de aplausos se presentó para ellas, todas teniendo micrófonos en mano.

\- Hola a todos, somos μ's. – Se presentaron haciendo una reverencia.

\- Esto… el día de hoy se nos ha dado la oportunidad de presentarnos en esta convención, todo gracias a los esfuerzos de nuestro manager temporal, se lo agradecemos. – Expresó Honoka. – Espero logren disfrutar de las canciones que tenemos preparadas para ustedes y bueno… qué más puedo decir…

\- Honoka. – Maki interrumpió, la pelirroja se llevó unos cuantos vítores al escuchar su voz, cosa que la sorprendió. – Bueno… tampoco perdamos demasiado tiempo, no creo que esta gente solo esté aquí para escucharnos hablar.

\- Es cierto… pero es que estoy algo emocionada, tener una presentación luego de mucho tiempo… tampoco es que fuera demasiado jeje…

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en animar a la gente? – Sonrió Nico. – Las idols deben hacer todo lo posible para animar los corazones de nuestros fans, solo sigan mi ejemplo. – La pelinegra infló el pecho con orgullo. - ¡Nico Nico Nii!

\- ¡Nico Nico Nii! – Exclamó el público siguiendo a Nico para luego aplaudir.

\- ¿Ves Maki-chan? Te dije que tengo fans fieles. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa victoriosa, la pelirroja soltó un suspiro.

\- Chicas, debemos empezar con las canciones, quiero bailar-nya. – Expresó Rin, teniendo razón, ya era hora de comenzar.

\- Muy bien. – Honoka carraspeó un poco su garganta. – vamos empezar con la presentación de hoy… Bokura Wa ima no naka de.

 _Reproduciendo: μ's – Bokura Wa ima no Naka De._

Decidieron empezar con una de sus canciones más famosas, Marcus señaló que el dj ponga la pista karaoke para que la música empiece. Las chicas empezaron a moverse por el escenario, sosteniendo sus micrófonos para empezar a cantar. Ciertamente el público no esperaba que el rango de voces fuera igual al de las originales, muy pocos sabían que ellas eran las auténticas, Aquors claramente estaban disfrutando con bastante felicidad ese concierto que finalmente tienen la oportunidad de presenciar.

Marcus estaba alegre tras bambalinas de ver a las chicas disfrutando, incluso movía sus dedos como si estuviera jugando al SIF al ritmo de la canción, con verlas se le hacía más que suficiente para estar alegre.

 _Reproduciendo: μ's – Moment Ring._

\- ¡Las amo, son lo mejor! – Dia claramente estaba como una gran fan gritando y siguiendo el ritmo de las canciones, Kanan y Mari no podían evitar sentir algo de pena ajena,

\- Dia, no hay necesidad de que te sujetes de la barra, te vas a caer. – le comentó la peliazul.

\- ¡Kyyaaaa son las mejores! – Ruby tampoco estaba mejor que ella, mostraba mucha más energía de lo que usualmente hace.

\- Ruby sí que está muy enérgica hoy ¿no lo crees Zuramaru? – Preguntó Yoshiko.

\- No es algo que podamos evitar, ver a sus ídolos no es algo que sea de todos los días. – Expresó la castaña.

 _Reproduciendo: μ's – Snow Halation._

La tercera canción llegó, la emoción seguía viva mientras la gente tenía de esas varas luminosas para acompañar al ritmo, no queda decir que Chika, Dia y Ruby llevan dos mientras exclamaban con fuerzas.

 _Reproduciendo: Toujou Nozomi, Yazawa Nico y Ayase Eli – Sunny Day Song._

De igual forma decidieron cantar unas cuantas en agrupaciones, sean las sub unidades u otras en individual, así para dar algo de descanso a las demás, en esta ocasión las de tercero mientras el resto salía del escenario.

\- Bien hecho, tengan agua. – Marcus les pasaba botellas a las restantes para tomar así como toallas para secarse el sudor.

\- Sí que tienen mucha energía. – Exclamó Honoka. – Extrañaba un poco esa sensación del público.

\- Creía que Dia me estaba distrayendo con sus gritos, tiene pulmón. – Exclamó Umi, un gotón general apareció en la frente de todas.

\- Eso solo demuestra lo mucho que todos están emocionados por este concierto, no podemos dejar que el ritmo baje, hay que seguir con todo. – Expresó Honoka.

 _Reproduciendo: Nishikino Maki, Koizumi Hanayo y Hoshizora Rin – Angelic Angel._

\- Buen trabajo. – Marcus saludó a las de tercer año. – Lo hicieron bien ahí.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Nozomi mientras tomaba agua. – Todos sigue saliendo bien, debo admitir que el trabajo de las luces fue bueno durante nuestra canción.

\- Me alegra que hubiera tanto enfoque a mi persona, la mejor idol siempre debe tener el mejor brillo. – Se engrandeció Nico.

\- No hay que bajar el ritmo, nos queda un buen rato. – Comentó Eli.

 _Reproduciendo: Kousaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi y Minami Kotori – Yume no Tobira._

\- Muy bien chicas, después de esto siguen las canciones con las sub unidades. – Anunció Marcus. - ¿están listas?

\- Claro, nos quedará lo mejor para el final. – Comentó Nozomi.

 _Reproduciendo: Lily White – Kimi no kuse ni!_

La primera sub unidad fue la de Lily White conformada por Nozomi, Rin y Umi, bajando un poco el ritmo desenfrenado que llevaban con algo tranquilo, algo que los fans apreciaban que movían sus varas al ritmo de la canción y exclamando.

\- Me alegra que también canten las canciones de las sub unidades. – Comentó Riko. – Cuando nos los contaron, si fue una sorpresa.

\- ¿Creen que eso podría servirnos? Nosotras igual tenemos agrupaciones entre nosotras, así que puede ser una referencia. – preguntó You.

\- Puede ser… aunque Chika-chan está más enfocada en disfrutar. – Soltó una pequeña risa la de cabello color vino al ver a su amiga.

 _Reproduciendo: Printemps – Pure Girls Project._

\- ¿Ya están cansadas? – Preguntó Marcus, claramente todas sonrieron.

\- Puedo seguir hasta el final-nya. – Exclamó Rin con emoción.

\- Todos los fans nos están impulsando a seguir, así que no hay necesidad de preocuparse, igual lo apreciamos. – Hizo una reverencia Eli.

\- Muy bien, ya iré a tratar con el técnico de luces para el final.

 _Reproduciendo: BiBi – Cutie Panther._

\- Esta es la penúltima canción ¿cierto? – Preguntó Mari.

\- Eso fue lo que nos dijeron, ya entonces llegará el final, fue divertido. – Expresó Kanan.

\- Nos queda disfrutarlo todo lo posible. – Dia estaba muy alegre. – Por ellas que lo dieron todo para hacer este concierto posible, solo podemos animarlas con todas nuestras fuerzas. – Las otras dos asintieron.

\- Llegó el momento. – Marcus se dirigió al resto. – Cerremos esto con broche de oro.

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron todas.

 _Reproduciendo: μ's – Music S.T.A.R.T!_

La última canción llegó, las 9 chicas estaban en el escenario, la coreografía que practicaron para esta canción se ejecutaba mientras el juego de luces acompañaba perfectamente, la multitud seguía encendida y seguía el ritmo de la canción. En cierto momento Marcus lo vio todo blanco alrededor de ellas, y fue como si alas les crecieran en su espalda, no pudo hacer más que sonreír gratamente.

\- … Típico cliché de anime, hacerme verlas con alas en la espalda… pero por hoy lo perdono.

La canción terminó, fueron recibidas con varios aplausos y vítores, las nueve estaban cansadas pero muy felices de haberlo hecho, no se quedó como un simple comentario, realmente volvieron a pararse en el escenario, cantar y bailar, volvieron a ser una sola una vez más.

\- ¡Gracias por todo, los queremos!

* * *

 **Si han llegado a leer hasta aquí, no me queda más que felicitarlos. Este es el penúltimo cap para esta primera parte, la cual decidí llamar la parte Slice of life del fic, fueron momentos muy tranquilos y de diversión para el grupo, llegaron nuevos compañeros y en general, este concierto de regreso de _μ_ fue algo que quise hacer, ahora finalmente entraremos a la parte que quizás más esperan y donde todo se pondrá un poco más duro y serio, hasta la próxima semana para verlo. Saludos.**


	29. Adios paz, hola peligro

En una sala a oscuras, un solo monitor gigante llegaba a observarse, justamente estaba reproduciendo un video que fue subido hace poco a internet, en él se mostraba a las chicas de μ's cantando en esa convención, lo sorprendente del asunto era la canción y rango original de voces, dado que todo material sobre su imagen desapareció, ese video era una rara muestra de que existía algo, por lo que llegó a tener millones de visitas.

\- Así que las localizaste. – Exclamó una voz que se escondía en la oscuridad.

\- Así es señor, finalmente pudimos descubrir señales que provienen de San Diego, California. – Informó otra voz.

\- Entiendo… ya podemos dar el siguiente paso a nuestro plan, pueden enviar las tropas para buscar a los sujetos de prueba, los requiero vivos.

\- Entendido señor. – Algo estaba empezando a movilizarse dentro de todo, y tenía que ver con todos los personajes que han llegado, no se sabía la razón, pero si algo, la paz iba a llegar a su fin…

* * *

\- Realmente no me esperaba esto. – Marcus estaba sentado frente a su laptop, viendo el video de μ's que se subió y ahora tenía millones de visitas. – Sí que terminó siendo un éxito por ser el único material con voces.

\- Esto es bueno. – Exclamó Nico a su lado. – Eso solo habla bien de nosotras, la gente nos reconoce y la fama se extiende, no hay nada mejor para una school idol que esto.

\- Creo que es por otras razones. – Empezó a comentar Umi al otro lado. – Dijiste que, con nuestra llegada a este mundo, todo producto que alguna vez tuvo nuestra imagen está en blanco, incluso vídeos y canciones no tienen voz, el hecho de que hayamos cantado y seamos el único material con voces lo hace algo extremadamente valioso, parece que sin querer dimos muestra de nuestra existencia aquí…

\- Tampoco vayamos tan lejos. – Intervino Eli. – Marcus-san aclaró desde un inicio que solo fuimos cosplayers en esa convención, imitadoras nuestras que ofrecimos un pequeño concierto, según la lógica de este mundo, es imposible que nosotras estemos aquí, por lo que nadie debe haber sospechado que somos las reales… ¿o sí?

\- No lo entiendo… - Exclamó Rin por lo bajo, su rostro expresaba confusión. - ¿en serio es muy complicado que hiciéramos esa presentación? ¿Estuvo mal?

\- Para nada. – Respondió el pelinegro. – Fue decisión de todas ustedes el querer llevarlo a cabo, yo lo apoyé con todo lo posible que estuvo a mi alcance, querer cumplir sus metas no es algo que esté mal visto, en cambio sé que alegraron a toda la gente que fue a verlas, así como a mi persona que tuvo la oportunidad de presenciarlas, una experiencia que nunca olvidaré. – Sonrisas se cruzaron en los rostros de las chicas.

\- Escuchar eso me hace sentir que valió la pena. – Expresó Maki con una sonrisa.

\- Yo también me divertí mucho volviendo a bailar y cantar con todas. – Kotori puso una gran sonrisa. – Me alegra mucho haber hecho la presentación.

\- Fue divertido, por esa razón quisimos hacerlo. – Comentó Honoka. – No quería tener arrepentimientos de nunca volver a estar todas juntas, por eso sé que hicimos bien en presentarnos como grupo una vez más, por todo lo que nos esforzamos en el pasado, todas tuvimos el mismo pensamiento y sentimientos… puedo decir que me siento satisfecha de haberlo hecho.

Marcus se levantó de su asiento en ese momento para empezar a acariciar el cabello de Honoka, mientras tenía una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

\- No sabes que lo orgulloso que me hace sentir escuchar eso, realmente han crecido bastante.

\- ¡O-Oye, basta que no eres mi padre!

\- Pero es la verdad, me llenas de orgullo totalmente. – Honoka solo pudo soltar un bufido mientras todas empezaron a reír, en ese momento el estómago de alguien empezó a rugir.

\- E-Esto… ya es hora de la cena ¿no? – Preguntó Hanayo, su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza al ser ella la del rugido.

\- Kotonoha ya debe tener casi lista la cena, vayamos. – Respondió Marcus a lo que todas afirmaron alegremente.

Ya todos se encontraban cenando. El comedor contaba con dos mesas más debido a la increíble cantidad de gente que estaba reunida, Marcus solo observaba el panorama de todos felices comiendo y platicando, algo que jamás en su vida creyó que iba a poder ver, tantos personajes de animes que vio en su vida, interactuando con ellos en su vida diaria, jugando, platicando y siendo amigos; si en el pasado le hubieran dicho que todo esto iba a ser posible, jamás se lo hubiera creído, ciertamente era una vista y los recuerdos que jamás olvidaría.

Sin embargo, también tenía la noción de que todo eso no iba a durar para siempre, por más que sean días felices para él, también tiene en mente que todos ellos tienen casas, familias, amigos que les esperan en sus mundos de origen, no están ahí para convivir para siempre y estar encerrados en su mundo toda la vida, debe de regresarlos de alguna forma, descubrir la causa por la que están ahí y hacer que vuelvan a sus casas, encontrarse nuevamente con sus familias que les están esperando impaciente a que vuelvan a aparecer frente a ellos.

De antemano sabe que Lala puede estar construyendo un artefacto parecido a su Warp-kun para volver a viajar entre mundo, esa sería la solución más fácil y obvia de realizar, teniendo a la princesa de Deviluke y una genio científica entre sus filas, es menester el hecho de esperar a que logre terminar con su invención y así todos puedan irse, claro, si no es que primero sus inventos terminan explotando y dejando desnudos a todos por accidente. Tiene una solución al alcance de sus manos, más eso no es suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad respecto a todo este asunto.

\- ¿Quién o quienes son realmente los responsables de que todos ellos fueran transportados al mundo real? ¿Siquiera hay una alternativa para que todos vuelvan? Descubrir el origen o al responsable es lo que Marcus desea hacer realmente. Sin querer, ha llegado a encariñarse con todos ellos, les ha ofrecido todo lo que tiene al alcance de sus manos para que no pasen una mala experiencia en su mundo, no es despreciable que ha hecho todo lo posible por ofrecerles lo que necesitan desde el primer día: Les ofreció alojamiento con esa mansión, han tenido comida abundante, ha jugado e interactuado con cada uno, incluso se ofreció a darles clases para que no pierdan días de escuela, su trabajo ha sido continuo y abundante desde que todo empezó y sin recibir nada a cambio, más que solo Yumeko le está proporcionando dinero por cada apuesta que nada, pero todo siempre ha sido por iniciativa propia. Marcus ha sido bastante amable y generoso desde el inicio, solo buscó y veló por la seguridad y felicidad de todos y cada uno de ellos, jamás haría algo que despreciaran y no les guste, se siente afortunado de que fuera él quien los encontró y reunió, cualquier otro no hubiera sido tan bueno con ello sabiendo quienes son. Al final, Marcus ha llegado a cumplir con lo que declaró desde el primer día, ha sido un guardián para todos, uno que los ha protegido y seguirá haciendo hasta que llegue el momento en que se vayan, eso no cambiará para nada.

\- ¿Marcus-san? – El pelinegro se despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Kotonoha a su lado. - ¿Ocurre algo? Te veías muy pensativo.

\- No es nada… - Bajó el rostro, manteniendo una sonrisa suave. – Es solo que… pude darme cuenta de lo afortunado que soy ahora mismo.

La pelinegra no llegó a entender mucho sobre lo que estaba diciendo, pero viendo la expresión de calma en el rostro de Marcus, pudo darse cuenta de algo.

\- Entiendo… - Fue todo lo que dijo ella, sonriendo igualmente. Siendo de las primeras personas que Marcus conoció y ayudó bastante, ella no podía evitar sentirse agradecida con todo lo que el pelinegro le ha dado, a pesar de lo que hizo en el pasado, jamás le juzgó o vio con desprecio, sino que le ayudó a superar ese aspecto de su vida que la tenía aterrada. El pelinegro se había vuelto un pilar más en su vida antes de que se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Podrías darme más sopa? – Preguntó Marcus, Kotonoha respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Claro.

No muy lejos de ahí, unos helicópteros se encontraban volando sobre el espacio aéreo de San Diego, de color azul oscuro, volaban en una formación horizontal al lado del otro mientras mantenían un ritmo constante.

\- Escuchen todos. – Uno que parecía ser el líder empezó a hablar. – Finalmente hemos localizado a los sujetos que hemos estado buscando, o más bien el jefe necesita; el propósito de esta operación es el de simplemente recoger a estos sujetos sin hacerles daño. Si alguno de ellos opone resistencia, se permite el uso de la fuerza para retenerlos, pero nada de herirlos con sus armas, solo se puede inmovilizar o desmayarlos, pero nada más, los necesitamos enteros ¿entendido?

\- ¡Entendido! – Respondieron todos, el comandante sonrió.

\- Muy bien, daremos comienzo a la operación.

* * *

Una vez terminaron de cenar, la gran mayoría se mantuvo en la sala grande, ahí Marcus e Izayoi jugaban Mortal Kombat, Rito observaba por detrás el juego, un poco sorprendido por la violencia del mismo, pero igual disfrutaba.

\- ¿Crees vencer al maestro? – Retaba el pelinegro mientras usaba a Sub-Zero, Izayoi jugaba con D'Vorah.

\- No sería un desafío si fuera fácil. – Los dos estaban totalmente metidos en su combate, casi ambos teniendo poca vida, fue en ese momento que Marcus aprovechó para lanzar hielo y congelar al personaje de Izayoi para luego ejecutar un X-Ray. – Rayos.

\- Y para rematar. – Cuando ya finalmente estaba derrotado, aprovechó para hacer el fatality, acabando con la vida del personaje, Marcus sonrió victoriosamente. – Y su ganador.

\- Solo tienes ventaja por jugar desde antes. – Fue todo lo que expresó el rubio, Marcus soltó una risa.

\- No seas un mal perdedor, aunque ya sabes lo que dicen, nadie puede vencer a Sub-Zero. – Izayoi solo se fue de ahí derrotado. - ¿Quieres jugar Rito?

\- Bueno, yo…

Cuando iba a responder, ocurrió algo, la luz se fue repentinamente en toda la mansión, eso llamó la atención de todos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Chika al ver lo ocurrido. Marcus sabía que no era normal, jamás detectó que su planta de energía fallara en algún momento.

\- Por ahora, todos debemos estar calmados, quizás solo falló algún cable o algo así. – Dia buscó calmarlos. – Marcus-san, quizás deberías ir a revisar la fuente de poder y…

En ese momento las ventanas se rompieron, habían arrojado algo dentro de la mansión, el pelinegro pudo observar que eran cilindros, no tardó segundos en averiguar lo que eran.

\- (¡Estúpidos clichés!) – Gritó en su mente. - ¡Todos, tápense sus bocas!

Humo empezó a salir expulsado de sus cilindros, era gas lacrimógeno para inmovilizarlos, las chicas no pudieron evitar gritar con lo que estaba sucediendo, Marcus no podía observar nada pero sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir, en ese momento escuchó como la puerta fue forzada y pasos se apresuraban hacia ellos.

\- ¡Que es esto! – Expresó Rito teniendo sus ojos irritados, en ese momento algo lo sujetó del brazo. - ¡Wuah!

\- ¡Quien me está sujetando! – Poco a poco todos empezaron a ser arrastrados afuera por gente desconocida, Marcus no podía saberlo, pero alguien fue por todos ellos, se los iba a llevar lejos, antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

\- (No… no voy a permitir eso… ¡No van a llevarse a mis amigos!) – Marcus aprovechó la poca visión para saltar por una de las ventanas rotas, fue entonces que pudo ver helicópteros que habían aterrizado en su jardín. Hombres uniformados estaban sujetando a cada uno de ellos, intentando obligarlos a entrar a esos helicópteros.

\- ¡Suéltenme! – Riko luchaba por soltarse pero la sujetaban con fuerza, igual a cada una de las chicas de Aquors y μ's.

\- ¿Por qué ocurre esto? ¿Qué hemos hecho? – Preguntó Kanan sin saberlo, nadie de ellos les respondía.

\- Ustedes… - Yumeko tenía una mirada de desprecio mientras la sujetaban de sus manos. – Será mejor que me dejen ir…

Marcus apretó su puño con fuerza, no podía permitir que algo así sucediera, no iba a quedarse quieto mientras le arrebataban a la fuerza a todas esas personas importantes en su vida… iba a luchar… lo haría para defenderlos y salvarlos… después de todo… él es su guardián.

\- ¡Déjenlos en paz! – gritó el pelinegro mientras iba corriendo hacia ellos. Los hombres uniformados vieron a Marcus que corría con la intención de detenerlos.

\- Está intentando interferir con la operación, pueden inmovilizarlo. – Exclamó uno de los uniformados, ahí ellos empezaron a sacar garrotes, apretando un botón, estos empezaron a expulsar electricidad para dañarlo.

\- ¡Aaaaahhh! – Uno de ellos trató de golpear al pelinegro, logró esquivarlo y entonces lanzar un golpe al abdomen de este; de forma inmediata, lo sujetó con fuerza de espaldas para levantarlo y ejecutar un German Suplex, golpeando fuertemente al soldado en el suelo.

Otro trató de atacarlo con el garrote electrificado, Marcus lo esquivó sin problemas y de un salto lanzó una Dropkick al rostro de este, levantándose de inmediato, se apresuró hacia otros dos que lo esperaban, observando como dos golpes iban a su rostro, aprovechó para agacharse en una finta, engañando a ambos, se levantó propinando fuertes Lariats a los cuellos de estos dos, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

\- (Haber entrenado con Medaka… ¡Fue la mejor decisión de mi vida!) – Otro se encontraba a espaldas de él, Marcus se dio cuenta y se agachó, ahí lanzó una SuperKick al mentón del soldado. Por ahora los estaba manteniendo a raya, pero había algo que no podía negarse, eran bastantes para él solo, no podía ganar de esa forma, también llegaría un punto en que se cansaría.

Una vez deshabilitó a otro con un rodillazo, se vio rodeado por cuatro de ellos, su respiración estaba agitada, pero si dejaba derrotarse, sabía que jamás volvería a verlos, no quería eso.

\- ¡Lamentamos la tardanza! – Escuchó a sus espaldas, vio como los cuatro soldados cayeron al suelo de repente. Ahí estaba Medaka con una sonrisa segura.

\- … Llegas tarde… - Expresó Marcus con una sonrisa.

\- Lo lamento, estaba dándome una ducha cuando ocurrió todo, menos mal llegué a tiempo, así como los demás.

Observando, ahí estaba Izayoi que saltó, golpeando fuertemente a los soldados que sujetaban a Chika, Riko y You.

\- ¡Gracias Izayoi-san! – Agradeció Chika, el rubio sonrió.

\- Aléjense, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

\- ¡Si! – Expresaron las tres mientras iban a esconderse a un sitio seguro, ahí también estaban Tohru, Kanna, Yami y Lala. La pelirrosa tacleó mientras volaba al soldado que sostenía a Rito.

\- ¡Rito, estás bien! – Exclamó mientras abrazaba al pelinaranja.

\- Estoy bien… tienes que ayudar a los demás. – Exclamó viendo como intentaban subir a Mikan al helicóptero.

\- ¡Si! – La princesa voló para ir a rescatar a la hermana de Rito junto a Yami. Poco a poco ya conseguían liberar a las que tenían apresadas.

\- Kobayashi. – Kanna abrazó a la pelirroja de lentes. – Que bien.

\- Me alegró igual. – Ahí vio a Tohru. – Estas personas son malas, debes detenerlas.

\- Entendido Kobayashi. – Expresó la dragona mientras se lanzó para seguir peleando.

\- ¡Esto va más allá de lo que nos dijeron, autorizo el uso de armas! – Exclamó el comandante, todos asintieron mientras sacaban pistolas y ametralladoras.

\- ¡No lo harán! – Exclamó Medaka entrando en modo God of War, haciendo uso del Kurokami Phantom, logró deshabilitar a diez soldados que salieron volando. Marcus tampoco podía quedarse fuera de la acción, iba a seguir luchando por todos ellos.

\- ¡Izayoi, plataforma! – Gritó al rubio, este entendió. Marcus fue corriendo mientras dio un salto, ahí Izayoi lo impulsó con sus manos haciendo un trampolín, de esa forma Marcus logró ser impulsado dando una vuelta en el aire. Justo ahí se encontraba un soldado que sostenía a Kotonoha con fuerza.

\- ¡Rápido, lleven a los que tengan a los helicópteros! – El pobre soldado no se dio cuenta que el pelinegro iba directo hacia él, realizando una Somersault Kick en su cabeza, noqueándolo al instante.

Poco a poco entre todos ellos empezaron a derrotar al grupo de soldados que fueron justamente para recogerlos, el comandante chasqueó la lengua al ver casi a todas sus fuerzas caer por un grupo de adolescentes, no tenía otra opción.

\- ¡Retirada! – Anunció, en ese momento los que aún podía mantenerse parados, empezaron a retroceder a los helicópteros para irse, otros ayudando a sus compañeros caídos. Al menos la victoria fue asegurada, pero no podía dejar ir un trozo de información valioso.

\- ¡No te irás! – Marcus sujetó del brazo a uno de ellos y lo jaló con fuerza, recibiendo un rodillazo al abdomen, en ese momento aprovechó el impulso para levantarlo y dejarlo en vertical segundos antes de dejarse caer en un Brainbuster, deshabilitando al soldado capturado. Ahí recogió tanto el garrote electrificado como la pistola que tenían.

\- ¿Ya se acabó? – Honoka preguntó junto al resto que salieron de sus escondites. Marcus tenía la pistola justo apuntando a la cabeza del soldado.

\- Estábamos tranquilamente descansando antes de que ocurriera todo esto, no tienes otra opción más que decirnos que sucede ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren con ellos? - Preguntó el pelinegro con seriedad, manteniendo el arma peligrosamente sobre la cabeza del soldado.

\- Ustedes… no saben lo que han hecho… no importa… después de todo, el jefe tiene su localización y ya conoce tu rostro… no saldrás vivo de esta.

\- ¿Quién es tu jefe?

\- … No te lo diré… solo sabrás una cosa… jamás volverás a tener una vida tranquila mientras estés con ellos… tus amigos son importantes para el jefe y él vendrá por ellos…

Marcus no expresó nada, en ese momento activó la electricidad del garrote para golpear al soldado, dejándolo noqueado, segundos después soltó un suspiro.

\- Todo eso… ¿Qué fue? – Preguntó Umi con miedo y confusión, varias de las chicas se sentían igual al haber presenciado esa pelea y que casi son secuestradas.

\- Marcus… parece que entiendes lo que esto significa ¿no? – Preguntó Medaka de forma seria.

\- … Es mucho para asimilar, la verdad no esperaba que algo sucediera, solo una cosa es segura… no volveremos a estar en paz por un buen rato. – Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, el hecho de que soldados buscaran llevarse a sus amigos es algo que no pensó, ahora tenía una mayor noción de que todo el asunto es más serio de lo que pensaba. – No estaremos seguros aquí nunca más, mañana vamos a empacar todas las cosas que podamos necesitar, nos iremos en un viaje para averiguar más de todo esto y escapar de quien sea el responsable de esto.

Fue todo lo que dijo, nadie respondió, después de todo había sucedido bastante en esa noche, por ahora solo podían descansar para lo que llegara al día siguiente.

* * *

Salió el sol, la mañana llegó aunque no tan alegre como siempre, los recuerdos del ataque seguían vivos en la mente de todos, Marcus era el que más entendía todo eso. Se levantó temprano, estaba afuera observando el sol salir, muchas cosas estaban inundando su mente en ese momento, ahora más que nada quería saber sobre el hecho de que todos esos personajes llegaran a su mundo y que tienen pensado hacer con ellos, de solo haber creído que se los iban a llevar es suficiente para que su sangre hirviera.

\- Marcus. – Escuchó una suave voz a sus espaldas, se trataba de Yami, ella igual despertó temprano. – Buenos días.

\- … Buenos días… - Respondió el pelinegro a secas, no se encontraba de humor para hablar.

\- … Lo que sucedió ayer… fue bueno que pelearás por rescatarlos a todos… si se hubieran llevado a Mikan, yo…

\- Lo entiendo… todos aquí son amigos míos, obviamente no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados… es solo que… esto ha crecido bastante, se ha convertido en un problema que puede salirse de mis manos. Anteriormente estábamos todos tranquilos, felices disfrutando de nuestra vida diaria sin problemas, de repente sucede esto… es un cambio muy grande que no todos pueden llegar a digerir… sin embargo, creo que igual es una pista muy grande para averiguar la verdad…

\- Lo que dijiste de viajar… ¿lo haremos realmente?

\- Es la mejor opción ahora, ya escuchaste a ese soldado, nos tienen localizados y no sabemos en qué momento puede surgir otro ataque, no quiero que nos vuelvan a atrapar desprevenidos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es huir y que no nos rastreen con facilidad, aunque no sabemos que tanto alcance tengan ahora, ya viste como son sus fuerzas, no me sorprendería si el gobierno les está financiando.

\- Entiendo… pero igual, no te presiones demasiado, a nadie le gusta verte así. – Expresó la rubia, ya ahí el rostro de Marcus se suavizó, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo sé… no soy solo su guardián, también su amigo, aunque eso implique poner mi vida en riesgo, los protegeré y ayudaré a todos… lo juro…

Más tarde ese día, Marcus ya había preparado unas maletas con todo lo que necesita para el viaje, fue supervisando al resto para que igual preparara lo suyo, ya en ese momento todos estaban afuera de la mansión.

\- Dijiste de viajar pero… ¿Cómo iremos todos? – preguntó Yoshiko, ahí Marcus sonrió.

\- Justamente tenía previsto esta situación, por eso preparé un tercer vehículo. – Abrió la cochera, lo que salió justamente de ahí era un camper. – Pensé que podíamos seguir creciendo en cuanto a cantidad de gente, por esa razón compré este camper donde pueden ir cómodamente unas diez personas dentro, quince máximo. Kobayashi ¿no te molestaría conducirlo?

\- Si es necesario, cuenta con ello. – Levantó el pulgar la pelirroja.

\- Tohru, si pudieras volar en tu forma de dragón para cargar algo de equipaje, no queremos que todo esté en el camper y así haya más espacio.

\- Cuenta conmigo. – Expresó la dragona.

\- Muy bien… - Marcus respiró profundamente. – Los días tranquilos fueron divertidos y todo, ahora la situación ha cambiado, eso no quiere decir que la diversión se acabe, ahora todos podrán tener la oportunidad de presenciar nuevos paisajes y ciudades más allá, esto será como un viaje que realizan sus escuelas, solo que durará más tiempo del pensado…ojalá todos estén preparados porque una nueva aventura está por empezar ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Sí!

Entraron a los vehículos para ponerse en marcha. Marcus vio por última vez la mansión antes de cerrarlo, ya entonces en el asiento de conductor, dio marcha para empezar, no sabía por cuanto tiempo iba a estar en esa posición, pero ahora estaba en un mayor peligro, más eso significaba que iba a esforzarse más por todos. Una nueva etapa en su vida ha comenzado.

* * *

 **Y con esto termina la primera etapa del fic para empezar la segunda. Finalmente hay enemigos que deberán enfrentar, este grupo tiene un plan a ejecutar con todos los personajes que han llegado ¿que quieren hacer con ellos? Es algo que se irá averiguando, por mientras ya ocurrirá un viaje, esto significa recorrer el país, nuevos personajes, más acción y drama se irá presentando en futuros caps, bienvenidos a la segunda mitad del fic, espero lo disfruten, por mientras nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	30. Vida de carretera

Debido al ataque que sufrieron, Marcus tomó la decisión de que todos se embarquen en un viaje por todo el país para lograr escapar de ellos, ya sabía que quedarse en un solo sitio no era seguro si los habían localizado por lo que solo esa opción tenía aunque era algo extremo, igual estaba preparado para lo que pudiera llegar en un futuro; él mismo se designó como guardián de todos, su trabajo es de que se encuentren seguros mientras estén con él y lo cumpliría sin importar la situación o riesgo que se presente.

Ya estaban por salir de la ciudad, prepararon todo y ya finalmente podrían partir, solamente se encontraban en una gasolinera para llenar los tanques, al menos esperaban aguantar hasta llegar a la siguiente ciudad.

\- Trazando una ruta, puede que tengamos que subir para llegar hasta Los Ángeles, es la ciudad más cercana, aunque tomará unos cuantos kilómetros en carretera. – Marcus observaba un mapa que había comprado para poder moverse.

\- ¿Cuánto duraremos en este viaje? No es que podamos estar viajando para siempre. – Preguntó Kobayashi con algo de duda.

\- La verdad, ni yo tengo idea, mientras sigamos siendo perseguidos, puede que esto dure más de lo que pienso; igual no le vean el lado malo, será un como un viaje escolar, aunque puede durar meses, pero estaremos viajando y visitando distintos sitios hermosos, por ejemplo, nuestro próximo destino es una de las grandes ciudades, podríamos visitar Hollywood, hay varios parques temáticos y se fomenta bastante el turismo ahí, prácticamente podremos divertirnos una vez lleguemos.

\- Hollywood… estaremos entre grandes estrellas ¿no? – Preguntó Chika con algo de ilusión.

\- La última vez que vinimos aquí, solo pudimos alojarnos en Nueva York, por lo que visitar un sitio como Los Ángeles será interesante. – Pensó Kotori.

\- Bueno, supongo que no hay problemas en dirigirnos ahí para nuestra primera parada. – El pelinegro se ajustó la gorra y lentes de sol que llevaba. – Parece que nuestros tanques ya están llenos, hora de comenzar la aventura.

 _Reproduciendo: The Killers – Run for Cover._

La pequeña caravana de vehículos empezó a moverse, saliendo ya directamente a carretera, se pudo observar un cartel que señalaba la salida de San Diego para finalmente comenzar sus andaduras por las calles. Marcus iba totalmente relajado mientras conducía, su mano reposada en la ventana, el viento golpeando su rostro mientras observaba al frente manteniendo la velocidad constante del vehículo para no perder a los otros por detrás.

\- Si tienen alguna necesidad o se sienten cansados, no duden en decírmelo, podremos hacer paradas constantemente, sea para comer o lo que necesiten.

\- Entendido. – Exclamó Izayoi mientras mantenía el rostro en la ventana, observando el paisaje.

\- Marcus-san ¿ya habías viajado antes? Te ves bastante confiado con todo esto. – preguntó Mikan.

\- La verdad, no. Igualmente es la primera vez que salgó bastante lejos de mi hogar, aunque esta vez más por necesidad que simples ganas de viajar, será un estilo de vida al que deberemos acostumbrarnos de momento hasta que logremos resolver todo lo que venga de ahora en adelante.

\- ¡Yo estoy emocionada! – Exclamó Lala. – Vamos a ver muchos sitios que no hemos tenido oportunidad de ver en la tierra, y junto a Rito. – Abrazó al de cabellos naranjas.

\- Ok, ok lo entiendo Lala. – Buscó soltarse de su agarre, Marcus soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Hagamos de este viaje algo divertido entonces, ya juro que visitaremos tantos sitios divertidos como se pueda y no ocurrirán muchos problemas. – Prometió el pelinegro. De ese modo siguió el viaje hacia su próximo destino para descansar un poco.

* * *

Unas horas después pudieron llegar a un peque pueblo, recibió una llamada de Mari diciendo que por su lado querían descansar un poco además de tener hambre, fue una buena señal para llegar a ese pueblo a descansar, tampoco era demasiado grande como una ciudad pero tenía establecimientos para comer. Una vez estacionaron los vehículos, así como Tohru bajó sin problemas y ser descubierta, todos estaban ya dentro de un McDonalds para almorzar.

\- ¿Ya hicieron sus pedidos? – Preguntó el pelinegro, compartiendo una mesa grande junto a las chicas de Aquors, las de μ's estaban en una no muy lejana de ahí.

\- Ya todo listo, gracias por pagar por nuestra comida. – Agradeció Dia, el pelinegro hizo gesto de restarle importancia.

\- Así que se llama McDonalds… en nuestro hogar tiene otro nombre. – Comentó You.

\- Es verdad ¿Este es el verdadero nombre del establecimiento? – Preguntó Riko, ahí Marcus sonrió gratamente.

\- Bueno, es hora de otra clase de diferencias culturales: La razón de todo esto es que McDonalds, de por sí ha sido una de las cadenas de comida rápida que más ha influido en Japón, puedes decir que es de las más famosas que se han asentado en el país, así como igual se puede observar que crean productos originales ahí. La fama del restaurante es tan grande que varios animes han hecho referencia a este aunque cambiando el nombre para evadir el copyright. En algunos lados solamente cambian una letra aunque conservando la esencia del nombre, WcDonalds por ejemplo.

\- Así es como lo conocemos. – Exclamó Hanamaru.

\- Comer en el verdadero hace que la experiencia sea un poco más significativa. – Comentó Kanan. – Al final, es como si hicieran un tipo de publicidad en nuestros mundos ¿no? Haciendo referencias a marcas reales.

\- Una forma de decirlo, en ocasiones algunos animes usan marcas verdaderas sin ningún tipo de cambio, un ejemplo que se me puede ocurrir es Tiger & Bunny, ese anime está totalmente lleno de marcas.

\- Somos productos de las corporaciones con tal de vender productos… que gran vida… - Exclamó Dia por lo bajo.

\- O-Onee-chan, pero si no fuera así, no estaríamos aquí ¿verdad? – Exclamó Ruby buscando animar a su hermana.

\- El anime es una gran industria que mayormente busca vender productos, no puedo decir que su franquicia sea meramente por amor a la música, tienen muchos productos en venta que han llegado a agotarse en su gran mayoría, así como muchos promocionales y canciones exitosas.

\- ¿Soy exitosa? – Exclamó Nico por atrás al escuchar todo.

\- Si, lo eres, aunque solo en Japón. – Respondió Marcus, ya podía observar a la pelinegra de coletas regocijarse en su fama.

\- No debiste decirle eso Marcus-san, ahora estará más insoportable que nunca. – Comentó Maki.

\- No estés celosa Maki-chan, seguro tu igual eres muy famosa, aunque no más que yo. – Infló el pecho Nico, la pelirroja solamente rodó los ojos a un lado.

\- Los pedidos ya parecen estar listos, vamos por ellos. – Exclamó el pelinegro mientras asentían, ya todos listos para comer de las distintas hamburguesas que pidieron y pasando un buen rato juntos, antes de continuar con el viaje.

* * *

Pasaron horas, pero finalmente lograron llegar hasta Los Ángeles, ahí se observó el cartel de bienvenida mientras poco a poco se adentraban en la ciudad.

\- Y aquí estamos. – Señaló Marcus mientras todos observaban alrededor dentro del vehículo. – Solo con que busquemos un hotel para quedarnos por hoy, ya podremos pasear por toda la ciudad.

Condujeron por las calles en busca de un hotel para todos, algo que no fue difícil dado la gran cantidad que logran encontrarse. Ya llegaron a uno grande, tampoco tan caro para exagerar pero que podía recibirles a todos. Una vez Marcus fue a recepción para pedir distintas habitaciones y pagar con la tarjeta, recibió distintas llaves para repartirlas.

\- ¿Quiénes compartirán habitación aquí? – Preguntó y varios levantaron la mano, no es de sorprenderse que las chicas de Aquors y μ's compartirán algunas, Lala ya había señalado en querer dormir con Rito pero Mikan no iba a permitirlo si es que ella dormiría desnuda con él, mientras que Kobayashi, Tohru y Kanna igualmente compartirían uno, de ese modo ya estaban repartidos.

El siguiente movimiento ya era el esperado, salir para pasear por la ciudad, y dado que Los Ángeles tiene mucho que ofrecer, todos estaban realmente ansiosos por visitar todos los sitios posibles.

Primera parada, Hollywood. Sitio de películas, estudios famosos y donde las estrellas del cine pasan para dejar huella, el paseo de la fama fue un lugar que pudieron disfrutar, observando las distintas estrellas en el suelo.

\- Todos estos son los actores famosos de aquí ¿no? – Preguntó Kotonoha, Marcus asintió.

\- Ya vimos algunas películas cuando estábamos en la mansión y puedo decir que varios de esos actores principales están inmortalizados en estos pasillos, así como artistas y otras figuras importantes.

\- Venga para la foto. – Honoka sostenía una cámara, apuntando a ambos, el pelinegro volteó haciendo una seña de V con la mano mientras que la pelinegra fue sorprendida. – Kotonoha-san terminó graciosa.

\- Un momento… no estaba preparada, otra vez. – Quiso replicar pero la pelinaranja negó.

\- Es perfecta, tienes una mueca muy divertida. – Y con eso se fue.

\- ¡Dije que un momento! – Kotonoha empezó a perseguirla mientras Marcus empezó a reír.

Otros sitios muy abundantes en la ciudad son los parques temáticos, siendo Disneylandia y el parque de Universal Studios unos bastante conocidos. Siendo que el primero se encuentra bastante lleno, fueron a Universal que igualmente podían disfrutar un poco. Pagando ya las entradas, todos estaban ahí, observando todo.

\- ¡Viva los parques de diversiones! – Exclamó Chika bastante emocionada.

\- ¡Chika-san, no te alejes! – Dia intentaba evitar que se aleje y pierda, la mayoría igualmente deseaba ir por todos lados.

\- Hay muchas atracciones para ver… ¿una en especial que tengas en mente? – Preguntó Medaka, Marcus sonrió.

\- La verdad… no se me dan mal las montañas rusas, y aquí hay mucho donde ver.

Los juegos mecánicos abundan en ese sitio, hay paseos totalmente intensos y movidos y otros tranquilos. Marcus ya estaba encima de uno que se movía velozmente, junto a Izayoi, Tohru, Mari, Nozomi, Eli, Honoka, Chika, You, Riko, Kotori y Umi en una atracción que era bastante movida para la mayoría, no queda decir lo mucho que gritaron Umi y Riko, casi como si sufrieran.

El siguiente sitio a ir fue la parte dedicada a Harry Potter, era uno de los sitios que Marcus deseaba conocer desde un inicio y no podía perder la oportunidad, más que nada por querer probar algo.

\- ¿Qué compraste? – Preguntó Mari al pelinegro que salía de una tienda.

\- Nada en especial, solo quería comprar esto, es cerveza de mantequilla que siempre se ve en las películas y estas grageas de distintos sabores.

\- ¿Son dulces? Se ven deliciosos. – Exclamó Hanayo al ver la caja, Marcus la detuvo.

\- Un momento, esto es un arma de doble filo… así como hay deliciosos sabores como fresa, palomitas o limón… también hay sabores asquerosos como ajo, vomito o pie sudado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué venderían dulces con sabores asquerosos? – Preguntó Yoshiko sabiendo que algunos de esos dulces podrían saber asquerosos.

\- Eso es parte de la diversión, que tal… ¿se atreven a hacer la prueba? – Preguntó el pelinegro, algunas de las chicas estaban dudosas de querer hacerlo, no sabían lo que podría tocarles.

\- No hay nada que perder ¿cierto? – Preguntó Yumeko, como aficionada de las apuestas, era algo que no quería perderse. – La diversión está en no saber lo que me tocará.

\- Tenemos a nuestra primera valiente… aquí tienes. – Abrió la bolsa llena de grageas, Yumeko la observó mientras observaba lo que iba a agarrar, ya entonces metió la mano para sacar una, era una gragea de color rojo. – Es una roja… eso significa que puede saber a fresa o a chile extrapicante.

\- Juju, esto será divertido. – Se llevó el dulce a la boca, Yumeko empezó a saborearlo mientras el resto observaba expectante a su reacción. - … delicioso, fresa.

Suspiros de alivio se llegaron a escuchar entre varias, al final a Yumeko le había tocado una de sabor dulce.

\- Quiero intentarlo. – Rin fue la siguiente por querer agarrar uno, ahí volvió a sentirse la tensión, la pelinaranja de cabello corto no dudó en agarrar uno.

\- Rin-chan, ten cuidado, te pudo haber tocado uno asqueroso. – Advirtió Hanayo, su amiga no le vio el problema.

\- No creo que sepa tan mal. – Y rápidamente se lo metió a la boca, saboreando, hizo un gesto de emoción. – Es de uva, que rico.

\- Oye Marcus… ¿realmente hay sabores asquerosos ahí? No es coincidencia que hayan salido dos dulces después de todo. – Preguntó Nico, dudando de la veracidad en las palabras del pelinegro.

\- Jamás mentiría en ese aspecto, si tanto quieres comprobarlo, agarra una. – Respondió, la pelinegra de coletas soltó un bufido de burla.

\- Por favor, una idol jamás se doblegaría ante algo asqueroso, por más que coma algo malo, siempre debo mantener el porte y gracia. Ya que tanto lo pides, tomaré una.

\- Yo igual, con mis poderes de ángel caído, no hay nada que pueda derrotarme, ni siquiera un dulce asqueroso. – Respondió Yoshiko. Ambas chicas tomaron respectivas grageas para comer.

\- Ya verás Marcus, una verdadera idol como yo mantendrá las apariencias después de todo. – Y entonces ambas chicas comieron, por un momento no se mostró reacciones fuertes de ellas, eso hasta que el sabor empezó a invadir sus paladares.

Lo único que llegó a escucharse fueron exclamaciones de asco de dos chicas, tan fuertes que pareció como si dos animales hubieran sido heridos repentinamente, no cabe decir que Marcus empezó a reír lo que jamás pudo hacer en años, las pobres chicas acabaron siendo víctimas de dos sabores tremendamente asquerosos.

* * *

Llegó la noche, ya estaban de regreso en el hotel para cenar, el restaurante estaba abierto por lo que fueron ahí para comer, teniendo muchas opciones para probar y siendo de comida bastante buena, no dudaron para nada en pedir lo que querían, por más caro que fuera.

\- ¿Cuántas fotos tomaste? – Preguntó Nozomi viendo como Honoka observaba la cámara digital, pasando entre todas las fotos que hizo ese día.

\- Bastantes, no quería perder ni un solo momento del día de hoy.

\- Realmente fue muy divertido. – Exclamó Kotori con una sonrisa.

\- Solo sé… que no quiero volver a subirme a una montaña rusa. – Exclamó Umi con rayas de pesimismo en su frente.

\- Nada mal para el primer día. – Exclamó Marcus teniendo ya comida en su mesa, compartiendo junto a Kotonoha, Izayoi, Yumeko, Medaka, Lala, Rito, Yami y Mikan. – Fue muy divertido el día de hoy.

\- ¿Qué haremos mañana? – Preguntó Kotonoha con algo de duda.

\- Por ahora, no sé, este viaje es tan repentino que no tengo planes a futuro, pero siento que podríamos llegar a descubrir un poco más acerca de los responsables detrás de todo esto, ya nos atacaron, quizás ellos igual tengan la clave para regresarlos a sus respectivos mundos.

\- Quisiera ver que máquinas usaron. – Comentó Lala. – Si lo encuentro, podría modificarlo para regresarlos a todos.

\- Eso sería algo bueno. – Asintió el pelinegro. – Pero siento que nosotros tampoco seamos los únicos en esta situación… quizás haya más personajes ahí afuera que acabaron como ustedes, en todas esas ciudades deben estar solos, si podemos encontrarlos, no me molestaría en darles una oportunidad de viajar con nosotros.

\- No abandonarás a nadie ¿eh? – Medaka exclamó una pequeña risa por lo bajo, con los brazos cruzados. – Justamente es algo que yo haría.

\- Yami, puedes localizar a quien venga de otros mundos ¿no? – Preguntó Mikan, la rubia asintió.

\- No sé cómo… pero puedo llegar a sentir esto desde que llegué aquí, así fue como encontramos a los demás.

\- Por eso Yami es muy importante. – Respondió Marcus. – mientras haya alguien ahí afuera, haré lo posible por rescatarlos, seré un guardián que haga lo posible por toda la gente. – Exclamó el pelinegro. No sabía que cosas iban a esperarle en ese viaje, pero estaba seguro de que así podría llegar a averiguar más, conocer nuevas personas y más compañeros que se unan, estaba totalmente listo para lo que llegaría en el futuro.

* * *

 **Un cap corto pero para ya dar a conocer como será la situación en esta segunda parte, como iniciamos el viaje prefiero empezarlo con algo ligero y divertido para ellos, eso no quiere decir que dejaremos de lado la acción, nuevamente regresará. En el próximo cap aparecerán los primeros nuevos personajes de esta segunda etapa ¿quienes serán? Solo puedo decir que se viene algo de pesimismo y realidad dura de la adolescencia, más algunos problemas adicionales. Saludos.**


	31. Mi comedia romántica es una realidad

Un día más para Marcus. Desde que empezó con todo el asunto de viajar, las cosas han cambiado bastante para él en ese entonces, así como el hecho de estar hospedándose en hoteles para dormir, compartir habitaciones, en ese caso con Izayoi y Rito, los cuales seguían durmiendo, y andar viajando a primera hora después del desayuno, no podía expresar cuanto ha cambiado su rutina a como era antes, e igual no es que le molestara, podía observar cosas nuevas y una aventura no es algo que le vaya bastante mal.

Una vez salió de su habitación, fue a la cafetería del hotel por una taza de café y un desayuno ligero para estar totalmente despierto. Ya en una mesa pudo observar a Dia, Eli, Nozomi, Kanan y Mari que estaban reunidas, las saludó mientras fue a su mesa.

\- Buenos días, ya veo que están desayunando, supongo que son de levantarse temprano.

\- Good morning. – Saludó Mari. – Hoy es el día en que ya salimos de la ciudad ¿no? – El pelinegro asintió.

\- El día de ayer fue bastante divertido con haber visitado todos esos sitios ¿Cómo están Nico y Yoshiko después de haber comido las grageas?

\- Nico-cchi siguió buscando quitarse el sabor a pie sudoroso de su boca, fue divertido ver que le haya tocado un sabor inusual. – Respondió Nozomi.

\- Yoshiko-san no dijo nada, intentó hacer parecer que no sucedió nada, pero Ruby me dijo que estuvo tomando litros de leche para hacer desaparecer el sabor. – Habló Dia igualmente, Marcus soltó una pequeña risa.

\- La suerte no estuvo de su lado en ese momento… ya una vez todos estén despiertos será la hora de empacar lo poco que vamos a volver a la carretera.

\- ¿Cuál es el próximo destino ahora? – Preguntó Kanan. Marcus sacó su celular para revisar google maps y revisar el camino.

\- Saliendo, tenemos unos cuantos pueblos por delante y ciudades pequeñas, la próxima ciudad sería Oxnard si decidimos continuar el camino cerca de la costa, eso nos podría llevar hasta San Francisco que es otra gran ciudad que podemos visitar, o podemos ir más al oeste para pasar al estado de Nevada, Las Vegas estaría en nuestro camino y sé que a Yumeko le gustaría bastante ir ahí.

\- Tu eres el que decide nuestro próximo rumbo, nosotras seguiremos. – Asintió Eli, el pelinegro se llevó la mano a la Barbilla.

\- Realmente no hay un destino apuntado por ahora, si queremos despistar a esta gente que nos está persiguiendo, ir de subida y bajada será la mejor forma de hacerlo.

\- Las Vegas suena interesante, no es un sitio al que usualmente uno pueda ir, ni siquiera nosotras. – Expresó Kanan su opinión.

\- Ya prometo que pasaremos por ahí algún día, por ahora perder a estos soldados es más importante. – Una vez dicho eso, Marcus fue a pedir un café con unos huevos revueltos y sentarse a comer. En ese momento que estaba degustando de su desayuno, vio a Yami acercarse, saludó a la rubia. – Ey Yami, buenos días. – Ella saludó con la mano.

\- Marcus… detecto señales en esta ciudad, aunque están algo lejos, estoy segura de que hay aquí.

\- Ya veo… así que tenemos a nuestros primeros invitados de otra ciudad, muy bien. Una vez termine mi desayuno ya saldremos unos cuantos, avisaré a Izayoi, Tohru y Kanna para volar sobre ella. – La rubia asintió antes de alejarse, ya así Marcus siguió disfrutando de su comida. – Bueno… ya veremos quienes van a unirse en esta ocasión.

* * *

\- (En la vida siempre ocurren cosas inesperadas, dentro de la juventud, este tipo de eventos pueden llegar de repente y nadie los puede venir, quizás la mayoría piense que son algo mecanizado, pero en cierta forma nadie puede llegar a proyectar el futuro de acuerdo a las decisiones de una persona… por eso mismo… este evento es algo que puedo llamar inesperado)

\- ¿Qué haces Hikki? Debemos irnos. – Una chica de cabello anaranjado atado con un bollo le llamó, a su lado se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules que tenía un mal rostro, este chico solo soltó un suspiro, cabello negro desarreglado y ojos muertos de pescado, ninguno de ellos tres conocía sobre su situación actual.

 _Hikigaya Hachiman, Yuikinoshita Yukino y Yuigahama Yui._

 _Anime: Yahari ore no seishun love come wa machigatteiru._

\- ¿Cuál es el motivo de tanto apuro Yuigahama? No tenemos idea de donde estamos o cómo fue que aparecimos aquí. – Respondió Hachiman con voz apagada.

\- ¡No sabemos dónde nos encontramos! Quizás podamos encontrar ayuda para saber por lo menos el nombre de esta ciudad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Yuigahama. – Respondió Yukino a su lado, estando de brazos cruzados. – Quedarnos en un sitio no nos ayudará en nada para averiguar nuestra situación, debemos movernos y encontrar cuanta información sea posible, o ¿es que acaso tienes un plan mejor Hikigaya-kun?

\- … No tengo nada, pero igual no considero que sea el mejor curso de acción.

\- Son dos votos contra uno, tu pierdes. – Respondió la pelinegra antes de seguir avanzando con Yui, Hachiman solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

\- Si la situación ya es lo suficientemente mala… estar con ellas aquí lo hace peor… después de lo sucedido. – El pelinegro no podía declarar con exactitud si el ambiente entre los tres seguía siendo extraño después de que él se sincerara con ambas acerca de sus sentimientos, querer buscar algo genuino en el ámbito de amistades y dejar un poco de lado su filosofía solitaria para perseguir algo que recientemente añora. – No hay de otra… tampoco me apetece quedarme solo en esta situación. – Y de ese modo empezó a seguir a las dos chicas.

\- ¡Yukino-chan, Hikki! Vean esto, hay establecimientos con ropa muy bonita. – Yui pronto se desvió del objetivo principal para revisar tiendas de ropa, algo que claramente a sus dos acompañantes no es interesaba demasiado.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el objetivo de buscar información? – Preguntó Hachiman, siendo ignorado por Yui.

\- Esta ropa no es algo como lo que se puede ver en la ciudad… es como si estuviéramos en América o algo así.

\- Quizás esa sea la respuesta. – Respondió Yukino señalando a un lado, viendo como en una pantalla panorámica anunciaba un producto de Estados Unidos y hablaban en inglés. – De alguna forma estamos en el otro lado del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? – Preguntó Yui un poco sorprendida, al igual que asustada. - ¿No es un sueño? Porque aparecer en otro país no puede ser posible, hasta hace poco estábamos en el instituto.

\- Perder la calma no servirá de nada. – Hachiman buscó calmarla. – Por más que digamos que es un sueño, no es así, esto es real, no es como si al pellizcarnos el hombro despertemos mágicamente en nuestras camas.

\- Auch. – Yui hizo la prueba al pellizcarse su hombro. – Hikki, dijiste que esto podría funcionar.

\- Hablaba de forma retorica… como sea, nuestra situación puede definirse como algo fantástico, no creo que haya alguna explicación lógica o científica que pueda expresar lo que podamos hacer ahora… quizás lo mejor sea buscar un sitio donde quedarnos.

\- ¿Con que dinero? – Preguntó Yukino de mala manera. – Si te das cuenta, no tenemos nada para pagar en este sitio, y no creo que cobren con yenes en este país.

\- ¿Has escuchado de las casas de cambio de divisas? Juntando por lo menos todo lo que llevemos ahora, lo podremos cambiar por dólares y ver si alcanza de algo.

\- Y ¿acaso nos darán solo diez dólares? El valor entre ambas monedas es bastante notorio. – La discusión entre ambos ya estaba empezando a subir de tono, causando que Yui empiece a sentir nervios.

\- Esto… ¡Chicos! No es momento de discutir ahora, que tal si… ¡Vemos algo de comer! – Buscó desviar la atención, ya los dos se calmaron viendo a la chica de cabellos naranjas.

\- … No estaría mal, seguro para algo alcanzará ese dinero si lo cambiamos. – Respondió Yukino en tono neutro, reanudando su caminata.

\- Yuigahama, nada asegura que las cosas saldrán bien, debemos ir con precaución. – Le habló Hachiman, la chica sonrió suavemente.

\- No seas negativo Hikki, incluso en estas situaciones hay que mantener una actitud positiva y pensamientos de que todo irá como queremos, solo hay que avanzar y no habrá problemas. – Dicho eso, fue a alcanzar a Yukino.

\- Si así fueran las cosas, no hubiera tenido que recurrir a las cosas que he hecho en el pasado. – Ya el pelinegro fue a alcanzarlas, en ese momento una camioneta pasó cerca de ahí, bajando la ventana, un hombre sacó una radio para avisar de algo.

* * *

Marcus ya estaba en camino junto al pequeño grupo que formó. Yendo encima del lomo de Tohru que se transformó en dragón, ahí estaban él, Yami, Izayoi y Kanna, volando en el cielo y lejos de la vista de gente que pudiera observarlos.

\- ¿Alguna señal cercana? – Preguntó el pelinegro, Yami se mantuvo concentrada.

\- Se encuentran algo lejos, y he podido saber que son tres.

\- Así que tres, siendo del mismo anime de proveniencia, solo esperemos que lleguemos antes que esta gente, seguro han de tener personas en todos los sitios.

\- No importa cuanta gente traigan, aseguro que les patearemos el trasero a todos. – Comentó Izayoi de forma segura.

\- ¿Va a ver gente mala otra vez? – Preguntó Kanna que miraba a Marcus, estaba iba sentada delante de él.

\- Seguramente los veamos, en ese momento quiero que los golpees duro para que no lastimen a otras personas ¿entendido?

\- Si… si Marcus lo dice. – El pelinegro empezó a acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña dragona la cual ella se sentía alegre.

\- Es por ahí. – Señaló Yami, Marcus asintió.

\- Ya sabes Tohru, hora de dar la vuelta.

\- Entendido. - Expresó la dragona, girando hacia su derecha para apurarse a llegar, solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde.

Mientras tanto, Yui seguía sorprendiéndose con cada tienda que observaba y deseaba por lo menos llegar a tener dinero para comprar algo, por lo menos comida, más eso seguía siendo imposible, ya podía sentir su estómago rugiendo por el hambre.

\- No puede ser ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos sin comer algo? – Empezó a quejarse, Yukino se masajeó la sien.

\- Yuigahama-san… mientras más te quejes, peor sentirás hambre, no pienses en ello y listo.

\- ¡Pero es imposible! Mi estómago no deja de recordarme que quiero comer, realmente quisiera tener aunque sea algo de comer.

\- ¿Buscan comida? – Escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, un hombre les estaba llamando, viéndolo con extrañeza. – No crean que soy alguien malo, he escuchado lo que hablaban, da la casualidad que el establecimiento donde trabajo, pueden pagar con yenes.

\- ¿En serio? – Yui se acercó, teniendo sus ojos como estrellas que brillaban de la emoción. - ¿Podremos comer y pagarlo?

\- Claro. – El hombre empezó a reír. – Es aquel edificio de ahí, no deben preocuparse, pueden ir sin problemas.

\- Muchas gracias. – Agradeció Yui. – Yukino-chan, Hikki, finalmente podremos comer algo.

\- … No sé ¿acaso no es demasiado conveniente? – Preguntó Hachiman.

\- Por esta ocasión estoy con Hikigaya-kun, no deberíamos confiarnos demasiado en una ciudad totalmente desconocida para nosotros.

\- ¿Qué están diciendo? – La pelinaranja se llevó las manos a la cintura, observando a ambos. – Finalmente encontramos un sitio donde podemos comer y ustedes dos están dudando, no hay que desconfiar de todo, puedo asegurar que todo saldrá bien, créanme.

\- … Si lo dices de esa forma, solo das motivos mayores para desconfiar. – Respondió Hachiman, Yui soltó un bufido de molestia con su respuesta.

\- Como quieran, por lo menos yo si quiero tener mi estómago lleno. – Dicho eso, se fue con dirección al edificio, los dos se quedaron ahí.

\- … Si la dejamos sola, se meterá en problemas. – Respondió Yukino, Hachiman soltó un suspiro.

\- Siendo la cabeza hueca que es, es algo cien por ciento seguro... no podemos permitir que vague por su cuenta. – Y de forma resignada, los dos la siguieron hasta el "establecimiento" de comida.

\- Al final decidieron seguirme ¿eh? Les dije que no había nada de qué preocuparse. – Yui puso una sonrisa segura, los otros dos no expresaron nada.

\- Por lo menos que valga la pena comer aquí… - Comentó Hachiman por lo bajo. Los tres entraron al pequeño edificio, tenía mesas acomodadas por todo el piso, una barra al fondo con una caja registradora y una única puerta que llevaba hacia otra habitación, más preferiblemente la cocina. – Y bien ¿Qué vamos a pedir?

\- Bueno, primero deberíamos ver el menú y … - En ese momento, la puerta fue cerrada de repente, llamando la atención de los tres. - ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Lo que tanto temía. – Respondió Hachiman, en ese momento humo empezó a salir de las paredes. – Y esto…

\- Hikki… tengo sueño… - Yui empezó a tambalearse hasta caer al suelo dormida, Yukino tenía su boca cubierta aunque fue demasiado tarde.

\- Hikigaya-kun… - También cayó desmayada, Hachiman intentó resistir, estaba empezando a sentirse débil.

\- (Rayos… como es que ocurre esto…) – Con la poca visión que le quedaba, pudo ver hombres entrar ahí, después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

Su vista fue aclarándose, sentía que estaba en movimiento y sentado en algo cómodo. Hachiman empezó a abrir los ojos, reconociendo que estaba dentro de un vehículo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Quiso moverse, fue ahí que sintió sus manos atadas atrás de su espalda. – Me tienen atado, y esto…

Volteó la cabeza para observar que tenía al lado a Yukino y Yui, ambas estaban en el mismo estado, atadas de manos y durmiendo, fue ahí que Hachiman dirigió su mirada al frente, con dos hombres uniformados conduciendo, también observó por las ventanas para encontrar camionetas que iban a los lados, de la misma marca.

\- Realmente estamos en problemas…

\- ¿Hikigaya-kun? – Escuchó a Yukino despertar a su lado, Yui también la cual soltó un bostezo.

\- ¿Es hora del desayuno?

\- Claro que no, y además estamos atrapados.

\- ¿Eh? Espera un momento, mis manos están atadas, no puede ser, es un secuestro ¡Que alguien nos salve!

\- Yuigahama, cierra la boca por un momento. – Hachiman la mandó a callar. – Es obvio que no estamos en posición de nada, quienes sean estos sujetos, parece que nos quieren para algo.

\- Por ahora sería mejor si nos quedamos callados y obedientes, no sabemos que puedan hacernos. – Sugirió Yukino. Así se mantuvieron en silencio mientras el vehículo continuaba en movimiento, ahí observaron a uno de ellos agarrar una radio.

\- Aquí grupo Alfa-9, ya logramos capturar a los especímenes recién aparecidos en esta ciudad, vamos en dirección al punto de encuentro Z, cambio.

\- Entendido Alfa-9, estaremos esperando aquí con el helicóptero para el traslado, cambio y fuera. – Así ya pudieron verse entre ellos tratando de asimilar las palabras.

\- ¿Especímenes? ¿Qué acaso harán experimentos con nosotros? – Preguntó Yui.

\- Sea lo que sea, esto es malo, si pudiéramos encontrar la forma de escapar. – Exclamó Yukino, en ese momento sintieron que el vehículo se agitó.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso!? – Exclamó el acompañante del conductor, fue entonces que vieron algo aterrizar justo sobre el capo del vehículo en movimiento, un joven rubio que les saludó con la mano. - ¡Un enemigo!

\- ¡No lo harán! – Exclamó este mientras dio un salto, aprovechando la fuerza de atracción, terminó atravesando el parabrisas con sus pies, golpeando al conductor que quedó noqueado, el vehículo empezó a perder el control.

\- ¡KYAAAAAH!

\- ¡Agáchense! – Les gritó Hachiman, obedeciendo, el vehículo siguió girando hasta que finalmente se detuvo, ahí el acompañante salió para atacar al rubio. Ya los tres levantaron la vista para ver que sucedía, así como unas cuatro camionetas más se detuvieron.

\- Es nuestra oportunidad de escapar. – Ordenó el pelinegro, intentó abrir la manilla de la puerta con el pie, aunque le tomó algo de tiempo, pudo hacerlo, así logró salir junto a las dos chicas para observar que sucedía. Ese chico rubio de antes, tres chicas con alas, una de vestido negro, otra con atuendo de maid y cuernos, y una niña, así como otro joven pelinegro estaban peleando contra aquellos hombres que los habían secuestrado, un panorama difícil de creer.

\- … Esto es real ¿no? Digo, ver pelear a jóvenes como nosotros contra adultos es algo que solo ocurre en los animes. – Exclamó Yui bastante sorprendida.

\- Si antes estaba confundido, ahora lo estoy más. – Respondió Hachiman. Ahí vieron al pelinegro saltar luego de correr hacia uno al cual tacleó fuertemente en el abdomen, poco a poco hasta acercarse hacia ellos.

\- Uff, eso estuvo duro. – Se secó el sudor, los tres lo vieron con asombro. - … ¿Es la primera vez que ven acción de cerca? – Empezaron a afirmar con la cabeza lentamente. – Ya veo, lamento todo el alboroto, venimos a rescatarlos, así que no se preocupen, una vez terminemos, vamos a… agáchense.

Por puro reflejo obedecieron, así vieron su pierna pasar encima de ellos para golpear con la suela a un soldado que estaba justo a sus espaldas.

\- Lamento eso… bueno, ya pronto vamos a acabar con estos sujetos, pueden relajarse y esperar a que todo termine y después volveremos, por cierto, mi nombre es Marcus Reiss. – Después de aquello, regreso a la batalla, los tres jóvenes seguían sin creer lo que estaban observando, Marcus llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro mientras continuaba peleando.

Luego de haber aplicado una lanza a uno de ellos, otro quiso atacarlo con su garrote electrificado, el pelinegro lo vio venir y se agachó, aplicando una barredora para que perdiera el equilibrio, ya luego saltó en el aire, aplicando un Enzuigiri justo en la cabeza, justo a su lado pasó Kanna que terminó por noquear a otro con un golpe.

\- ¿Qué tal Kanna? ¿Casi has derrotado a todos los chicos malos?

\- Me quedan pocos… ya mero terminamos.

\- Muy bien, te prometo comprarte dulces después de esto. – El rostro de la dragona empezó a brillar, regresando a la batalla. Unos tres soldados rodearon a Marcus, este no perdió el tiempo, sacó el garrote que le había quitado a ese soldado en la mansión para activarlo, uno de ellos quiso golpearlo en el rostro, Marcus lo esquivó saltando encima de él y golpeándolo con el garrote en el cuello, dejándolo inmóvil, el otro no quiso ser tan descuidado y sacó su pistola, empezando a disparar, Marcus empezó a rodar en el suelo para esquivar las balas, luego de levantarse, viendo que trataba de recargar, se apresuró y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, saltando para aplicarle un rodillazo en el rostro, viendo como la sangre salía de su nariz, el tercero no le permitió recuperarse y golpeó al pelinegro en la espalda, cayó al suelo algo adolorido pero no perdió el ritmo, nuevamente se levantó para aplicar una patada giratoria reversa en el abdomen de su oponente, fue el momento que aprovechó para pasar su mano encima de su hombro, sujetarlo por el pantalón y levantarlo, al tenerlo en vertical, lo giró en el aire, sujetándolo del abdomen y dejándose caer al suelo en un Piledriver. – A eso se le llama Drill Craw, movimiento de Brian Cage.

Izayoi y Tohru lograron acabar con la mayoría de los soldados que estaban ahí, una vez el rubio noqueó al último, haciéndolo atravesar la ventana de una camioneta, todo estuvo en paz. Ahí Kanna se acercó a los tres para romper los nudos y liberarlos, ya estaban libres.

\- Bueno… esto realmente no es algo que suceda todos los días… - Comentó Hachiman por lo bajo.

\- Esto… gracias por rescatarnos, y… - Yukino no sabía que decir, todo ocurrió tan de repente que su mente estaba apagada.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, por ahora importa que estén a salvo… así que Hikigaya Hachiman, Yukinoshita Yukino y Yuigahama Yui.

\- ¿Sabes quiénes somos? – Exclamó Yui con asombro, Marcus asintió.

\- Los conozco… por la misma razón que mis compañeros de aquí, ustedes no son los únicos que están en esta situación de intentar ser secuestrados, yo soy un guardián que anda rescatando a estas personas que llegan de otros mundos para buscar una forma de regresarlos.

\- Espera un momento… dices sobre otros mundos y todo eso, pero no tiene sentido, esto parece una trama barata de anime. – Hachiman se masajeó la sien.

\- Créelo, sucede y tienes que abandonar todo tipo de pensamiento racional y lógico para aceptarlo, aquí ya no sirve de nada analizar los patrones de la juventud como siempre haces. – El pelinegro le vio, Hachiman realmente seguía sin entender y no dejaba de ser sorprendido. – Si vienen conmigo, les prometo una explicación y seguridad para no ser atrapados, además es mejor que vagar solos por su cuenta ¿no?

\- Bueno… lo es, pero todo esto sigue siendo extraño. – Yui no sabía que decir, su optimismo no estaba reluciendo en ese momento. - ¿Qué dicen? Yukino-chan, Hikki.

\- … No es que tengamos otra opción, además si nos dan una explicación concisa del asunto, no le veo el problema. – Respondió Yukino, tampoco hubo una negativa por parte de Hachiman, Marcus sonrió.

\- Muy bien, bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña caravana de viaje, pronto vamos a partir, por ahora regresaremos al hotel donde los demás nos estarán esperando, Tohru. – La dragona asintió, volviéndose a transformar en aquel inmenso dragón, algo que dejó sin palabras a los tres que no sabían nada.

\- … Mientras más presencio estas cosas, más mi cerebro se termina apagando. – Expresó Hachiman. De ese modo se subieron al lomo de Tohru para volar, por más que Yui y Yukino tuvieran miedo, de ese modo para ya regresar al hotel. Nuevos compañeros se han unido, solo queda ver qué más les espera en su viaje.

* * *

 **Y aquí está la gente de Oregairu. Los primeros personajes de esta nueva etapa que se unirán al grupo, ya igual, como se ha observado, la gran mayoría de los que aparecerán están en peligro de ser capturados, varias apariciones se llevarán de esta forma, pues aquí terminamos este cap, el próximo también traerá nuevas apariciones de personajes ¿quienes serán? Deberán esperar para saberlo. Saludos.**


	32. Una taza de CAWFEE, por favor

_Reproduciendo: Level 42 – Lessons in Love._

Fue un trabajo duro explicar la situación a los tres nuevos compañeros que se habían unido, siendo que hasta el momento ellos vivían normalmente, el hecho de ser un anime y acabar transportados en otro mundo fue algo que no digirieron con facilidad, ya al menos pasado un tiempo decidieron verlo por el lado lógico y aceptar que era verdad, lo mejor para ambas partes, de ese modo al viaje con el resto. Yui iba en el camper luego de haber conseguido amistad con algunas chicas y hablar, algo que se esperaría de una chica tan social como ella, mientras que Hachiman y Yukino iban en la camioneta que Marcus conducía, ahí Medaka e Izayoi cedieron sus asientos para ir en el camper y poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué tal va con la información que saben? – Preguntó el pelinegro a ambos.

\- Sigue siendo algo increíble… pero es la realidad ¿no? – Respondió Yukino con su voz apagada.

\- Internet fue la fuente más confiable para confirmarlo, quién lo diría. – Comentó Hachiman por su lado. – Por lo menos ver tantos comentarios diciendo que se identifican conmigo se siente… extraño.

\- Deberías alegrarte, no eres el único bicho raro en el mundo. – le respondió la pelinegra, Hachiman solamente soltó un bufido.

\- ¿Ya hay rumbo definido? – Preguntó Kotonoha a su lado, Marcus asintió.

\- Vamos a subir todo lo posible y llegar hasta San Francisco, aunque puede que hagamos algunas paradas de momento, San José tampoco es tan malo. – En ese momento su celular empezó a sonar, le pidió a Kotonoha que lo agarre y se lo ponga en el oído para que no deje de conducir. - ¿Alo? Marcus, guardián de personajes anime a su servicio.

\- Marcus-san, aquí ya las chicas están aclamando que tienen hambre. – Respondía Chika al otro lado de la línea. - ¿No hay un sitio donde podamos parar a almorzar?

\- Chika, me lo pones difícil… estamos en medio de la carretera ahora mismo, no es que podamos encontrar siquiera un restaurante o paradero para comer… - Justamente se podía visionar un letrero que señalaba un restaurante a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí. - … Bueno, parece que tenemos un lugar cerca, avisa al resto.

\- Oki. – Y colgó. Acercándose al destino, fue bajando la velocidad y el resto hacía lo mismo, ya entonces viendo una desviación, fueron por ella, ya entonces observando un establecimiento. No era tan grande ni pequeño, del tamaño correcto, tampoco podía verse gente pero se observaba como un edificio relativamente nuevo. Ya una vez que estacionaron, pudieron bajarse.

\- Marcus. – Vio que Yami se acercó a él. – En este sitio siento señales, puede haber cerca.

\- Parece que golpeamos el premio doble sin querer. Algo me dice que estarán en el restaurante.

\- Vamos que ya tengo hambre. – Comentó Honoka, ya entonces fueron hasta la puerta del restaurante, un timbre sonó al abrirla y entonces pudieron verse tres figuras frente a ellos.

\- Bienvenidos a la cocina McGall. – Tres chicas vestidas con trajes largos, la primera de cabello anaranjado, ojos purpuras y una sonrisa, la segunda era una niña de cabello gris largo y ojos azules, la tercera, una chica de cabellos purpuras atado con dos coletas y ojos un poco más claros, Marcus no tardó ni medio segundo en reconocerlas.

 _Hoto Cocoa, Kafuu Chino y Tedeza Rize._

 _Anime: Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu Ka?_

\- ¿Van a querer mesas grandes o pequeñas? – Preguntó Chino de la forma más cordial.

\- Mesas grandes. – Ya respondió el pelinegro saliendo un poco de su asombro, todos entraron para ir hacia las mesas, el sitio no era tan viejo y se observaba limpio, al parecer gracias a las chicas. Justo en una mesa grande se sentaron él, Izayoi, Medaka, Kotonoha, Yumeko, Kanna, Hachiman y Yukino. – Justo lo que pensaba… Kokoro Pyon pyon motherfuckers.

\- ¿Hmmm? – Izayoi se mostró confundido a su lado. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- Necesito verificar algo, vuelvo en un momento. – Se levantó de la mesa, fue a acercarse a la barra donde las tres chicas estaban enviando las ordenes que recibieron de otras mesas, fue ahí que Rize le vio.

\- ¿Necesita algo? – Preguntó ella, Marcus sonrió.

\- … Ustedes tres fueron transportadas aquí ¿no? – Al escuchar eso, ella levantó la ceja. – Tedeza Rize ¿hace cuando están aquí?

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? – Preguntó con asombro, las otras dos chicas le vieron.

\- Así es, también a Hoto Cocoa y Kafuu Chino, las conozco… porque no son las únicas en esta situación, todos los que ven ahí son como ustedes, llegaron a este mundo de repente.

\- Así que sabes algo. – Una nueva voz se presentó. De la puerta de la cocina apareció un hombre que se observaba relativamente joven, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, una sonrisa afable y porte tranquilo, vistiendo un mantel que cubría su pecho. – Estas chicas llegaron de repente hace unos meses y desde entonces las he cuidado y dado un hogar.

\- Ya he observado que el fenómeno se ha manifestado en otros estados y ciudades al parecer, al menos las chicas han tenido un techo donde resguardarse.

\- Es lo menos que podía hacer por ellas… me llamo Peter McGall, cocinero y dueño de este restaurante.

\- Marcus Reiss, actualmente viajo con todas estas personas que se encuentran en la misma situación que ellas tres. – Los dos se dieron un apretón de manos. – Es bueno que ellas no cayeran en malas manos.

\- No es que haya hecho mucho, de repente aparecieron cerca de mi casa, las acogí y di unas habitaciones de sobra, fue entonces que les conté acerca de este restaurante que quería abrir, ellas se ofrecieron amablemente a ayudarme trabajando.

\- Es lo menos que podemos hacer para pagar toda la hospitalidad que nos has dado. – Respondió Chino con una pequeña sonrisa. – Peter ha sido una buena persona con nosotras.

\- Así es. – Respondió Cocoa de forma enérgica. – Peter-san ha asegurado que estemos a salvo en este lugar que no conocemos, a la vez que prepara comida muy deliciosa.

\- También admito que el café que hacen ustedes es bastante bueno. – Soltó una risa el rubio. – estas tres chicas han sido mi apoyo para poder perseguir mis sueños, quiero llegar a ser un chef internacionalmente reconocido.

\- Es un buen sueño. – Marcus sonrió cruzado de brazos. – Entonces igualmente te estaré apoyando, los primeros pasos son importantes, seguro podrás conseguirlo.

\- Gracias por el apoyo. – Agradeció el cocinero. – Ahora me siento con más ganas de preparar sus pedidos, esperen algo realmente delicioso.

\- Realmente me haces esperar. – Soltó una risa el pelinegro. – Tendré grandes expectativas, y chicas. – Las tres voltearon a ver a Marcus. – Un café, por favor.

\- … A la orden. – Asintió Chino sonriendo.

* * *

Se tomó su tiempo, pero Peter logró terminar con toda la comida que ordenaron, ya las tres chicas empezaron a servir en las mesas que observaban admiraban los platillos que tenían en frente.

\- Disfruten de su comida. – Respondió Rize dejando una bandeja con varios platos para pasar a otra mesa. Marcus observó a esas tres chicas trabajando, realmente se esforzaban bastante debido al cocinero que cuidó de ellas, realmente sentía aprecio en ellas tres hacia su cuidador temporal.

No pasó tiempo que todos los platos llegaron y empezaron a comer, las exclamaciones de asombro no se hicieron esperar, la comida era demasiado buena, observándose un rostro de orgullo en Peter al ver tanta gente feliz con sus platillos.

\- La suavidad de esta carne es increíble… - Exclamó Dia al comer del bistec, en ese momento Mari le robó un trozo cortado. - ¡¿Mari-san!?

\- Relájate Dia, si quieres te invito de mis costillas. – Soltó un guiño la rubia.

\- Es una buena comida ¿no Tohru? – Preguntó Kobayashi, la dragona se veía un poco envidiosa.

\- Bueno… si lo está, aunque yo hago mejor comida, no trates de cambiarme Kobayashi. – Exclamó ella inflando sus mejillas, la pelirroja soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Rito ¿crees que el cocinero podría darme unos cuantos consejos? Quizás pueda mejorar un poco al cocinar. – preguntó Mikan.

\- Seguro, viendo que Marcus lo conoció y se llevaron bien, puede que se ofrezca a ello. – En ese momento Lala metió algo de comida a la boca de Rito. - ¡¿Lala!?

\- Vamos Rito, puedo alimentarte si quieres. – Exclamó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

\- Lala-sama, parece que Rito no se ve muy cómodo, debería dejarlo comer por su cuenta. – Comentó Peke, sin embargo, ella siguió con lo mismo.

\- Realmente es muy buena, nada que envidiarle a Yukihira Soma. – Comentó Marcus mientras terminaba con su comida. – No cabe duda que podría llegar a ser conocido si se esfuerza.

\- Pero mi comida sigue siendo la mejor ¿no? – Preguntó Kotonoha a su lado, viéndose un poco molesta.

\- Bueno, puedo admitir que, en habilidad, él si es bueno, pero el toque de amor que le pones lo hace muy bueno. – Respondió el pelinegro, causando que ella tenga su rostro como un tomate, Marcus empezó a reír.

\- No te guardas ni un poco en molestar a otros ¿cierto? – Preguntó Hachiman con una ceja elevada.

\- Yo no soy el típico chico denso que jamás se da cuenta de las intenciones ajenas, después de todo soy el más normal aquí, por lo que esos tropes tan típicos de animes y clichés no me afectan para nada, reconozco bastante cuando alguien esconde algo o tiene interés en mi persona, como ya sabía lo de Kotonoha hace un tiempo.

\- Entonces ¿acerca de nuestra apuesta? – Yumeko puso una sonrisa desafiante, ahí el pelinegro puso sus manos delante.

\- Espera un momento, dijiste que sería si yo termino emparejado con alguien, puede que ella tenga sentimientos hacia mí, pero no es algo que pueda corresponder, desde hace tiempo me di la mentalidad de solo ser un guardián para todos, así que de momento sigo ganando. – Guiñó con el ojo, claro que Yumeko no abandonó su postura, soltando una risa por lo bajo.

\- No podemos asumir las cosas demasiado temprano Marcus-san, lo sabes.

\- Por favor, si por alguna razón acabo siendo pareja de alguien, sería un cliché bastante obvio, y yo no soy un gran partidario de ellos.

\- Marcus-san… si no aceptas mi amor, entonces… - Los ojos de Kotonoha empezaron a brillar de una forma aterradora, mientras formaba una sonrisa tenebrosa, fue ahí que el pelinegro empezó a acariciar su cabello. - ¡Espera, mi cabello, no lo desarregles!

\- Kotonoha, no seas mala, no me conviene que te vuelvas yandere tan temprano. – Respondía mientras seguía su improvisado ataque, la pelinegra se calmó pero ahora estaba molesta.

\- Eres malo. – Se cruzó de brazos, el pelinegro soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Me recuerda a Hayato. – Comentó Hachiman en voz alta sin pensar. – Solo que por lo menos se le observa sincero.

\- Las visiones acerca de la juventud son muy distintas a las que conoces habitualmente. – Respondió al comentario de Hachiman. – El concepto de juventud que has observado en tu mundo es una visión que el autor tiene acerca de cómo cree que es, en realidad hay de tipos a tipos en cuestión de compañerismo, amistades, actitudes y relaciones con otras personas. Puedo decir que puedes llegar a ser lo más analítico que quieras respecto a otros, pero al final es solo una visión que has observado, este sitio trabaja de forma muy distinta, al igual que otros mundos. – Fue ahí que señaló otras mesas, en retrospectiva se observaban a las chicas de μ's y Aquors interactuando entre ellas como se sabe, Rito sufriendo del amor empalagoso de Lala, Tohru, Kanna y Kobayashi platicando con normalidad. – En cuanto a mí, puedo decir que igual tuve mi periodo de soledad, no es que lo sufriera, en ocasiones puede llegar a ser bastante revitalizante a su manera, ya cada uno debe encontrar el equilibrio en lo que quiere, seguro igual en algún momento encontrarás eso genuino que tanto deseas.

\- No era necesario que mencionaras eso… tampoco es que pueda hacer demasiado con esta situación, mi vida se limitaba a arreglar problemas sacrificando mi estatus social en son de otros, ser un mártir sin problemas.

\- Es solo que tus soluciones tienen un solo rumbo Hikigaya-kun. – Se metió Yukino. – Mayormente es tu culpa el no expandir tus horizontes para ver más allá de lo que tus ojos y mente puedan percibir.

\- Aprecio la preocupación, pero me siento cómodo con mi posición actual, gracias. – Se limpió esas palabras como si de polvo se tratara. – Digamos que puedo entender la posición, quizás solo tengo una visión prediseñada, a pesar de todo es lo que me conforma como persona, mi identidad y no es algo que pueda abandonar con facilidad. Tomaré tu palabra de que no veré las cosas aquí con el mismo ojo crítico de siempre… más no puedes asegurar que mi postura tenga algo de razón en ciertos aspectos.

\- No es que lo negara, ya ves lo que mucha gente ha opinado en internet y está de acuerdo con tus ideales, al fin y al cabo es cosa de cada persona, no se puede deducir el estado psíquico de alguien con facilidad, así como tampoco cambiarlo, solamente quería dar esta pequeña advertencia, quizás llegue a ayudarte en cierto momento.

\- Seguro… lo aprecio. – De ese modo Hachiman terminó la pequeña discusión, quedando ya la mesa en silencio.

\- Y… ¿alguien quiere papas fritas? – Ofreció Izayoi para volver al ambiente de siempre, todos comieron bien en ese momento y disfrutaron con bastante naturalidad.

* * *

En las afueras del restaurante, Marcus citó a Peter para hablar a solas. El cocinero ya no tenía otras ocupaciones y podía dejar que las tres chicas limpiaran las mesas, estaban acostumbradas a ello.

El rubio observó a Marcus en la entrada, estaba de espaldas, observando el horizonte, un viento sereno soplaba y el sol estaba en su punto.

\- ¿Me necesitas de algo? – Preguntó este, Marcus no se volteó en ningún momento, el cocinero solamente se puso a su lado.

\- … Quisiera hablarte acerca de la situación respecto a las chicas… el motivo de mi viaje no es exactamente el de encontrar a más personas como ellas y reunirlas, hay algo más oscuro, parece que una organización está detrás de todo esto, ya con anterioridad hemos sido atacados y han querido secuestrarlos para llevarlos a quien sabe dónde, desde que tengo gente que sabe pelear, incluido yo, hemos escapado hasta el momento, más no sabemos cuándo podría volver a realizarse un ataque contra nosotros, al igual que deseo evitar que se los lleven, esa es mi razón para haberme vuelto su guardián… seré franco, estás en peligro mientras ellas estén contigo, no sabes cuándo podrías sufrir un ataque y se las lleven lejos, te lo digo porque eres alguien ajeno a todo esto, tienes un sueño por delante y me sentiría mal si es arruinado a causa de otros. Te sugeriré algo, deja que ellas vengan conmigo y el resto, no tendrán de qué preocuparse, estarán seguras y además viajamos constantemente, de ese modo ellas podrían conocer otros sitios y divertirse, es lo mejor para ambos, ellas y tú.

Peter no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado en ese momento cuando Marcus terminó de hablar, fue entonces que el cocinero bajó la mirada.

\- … Supongo que tienes razón, si es una situación tan peligrosa como dices, no solo yo, ellas estarán en peligro y no podría protegerlas en ese entonces, viéndolo por el lado correcto, necesitan protección, alguien que las resguarde de peligros y quizás tú y tu grupo sean la gente correcta para ello, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- No me gustaría despedirme de ellas tan pronto. – Ya entonces vio a Marcus con una sonrisa. – Si he logrado salir adelante es debido a su apoyo, me han ayudado bastante que sería difícil dejarlas ir… sé que en algún e irán, pero mientras, me gustaría si pudiéramos estar un tiempo más juntos.

\- … Esa es tu decisión entonces ¿estás seguro de no arrepentirte? Una vez nos vayamos, no regresaremos hasta descubrir la causa de todo esto y que puedan regresar a sus mundos.

\- No te preocupes, ellas estarán bien conmigo, lo juro.

\- Entiendo… realmente eres un buen tipo, igualmente he observado que ellas se ven felices trabajando aquí, son niñas que necesitan de un buen ambiente para vivir, lejos del peligro, no quisiera arrebatarles esta paz que tienen en otro mundo donde seguramente se habrán sentido con ansiedad y miedo.

\- Me alegra que entiendas, prometo que ellas estarán a salvo. – Levantó su mano para un apretón, Marcus lo aceptó.

\- Tienes mucho trabajo por delante, estoy seguro de que podrás controlarlo todo. – Ambos sonrieron. No muy lejos de ahí, tres figuras habían escuchado toda la conversación a escondidas, siendo ellas tres que se encontraban sonriendo y viéndose entre sí.

Un rato después, ya totalmente almorzados y descansados, era momento de regresar a la carretera, la siguiente ciudad les esperaba y no podían perder demasiado tiempo.

\- Fue un gusto conocerte Peter, igual a ustedes tres, seguro podrán seguir adelante. – Comentó Marcus, las tres chicas sonrieron.

\- La próxima vez, podrás tener una taza gratis de café. – Comentó Cocoa con una sonrisa. – Después de todo, el café de Rabbit House es el mejor.

\- Y si algún malhechor osa acercarse, yo los defenderé sin problemas. – Rize sacó un arma que tenía escondida. – Puedo defenderme después de todo.

\- Mucha suerte en su viaje Marcus-san. – Chino hizo una pequeña reverencia. – Y vuelve a visitarnos pronto.

\- Eso es seguro… nos vemos. – Arrancando el motor de la camioneta. Los cuatro se despidieron mientras veían los vehículos irse. El pelinegro podía contar en que al menos, si personajes han aparecido en otras ciudades, buenas personas los estén cuidando y dando un techo tal como hace Peter con ellas tres, de ese modo puede sentirse tranquilo y que nada malo les pase.

Con eso en mente, un nuevo rumbo espera al singular grupo, la nueva parada, San José.

* * *

 **Esto era algo que ya tenía visionado y quería escribir, aunque se encuentren con personajes, no quiere decir que todos se unan, sino realmente se volvería una caravana bastante larga y sería difícil manejar tanto personaje lol, al menos en cada ciudad aparecen personajes y se verán quienes irán y quienes no. Igual puedo decir que ya tengo en mente los personajes a aparecer y que algunas partes durarán un poco más que las otras, ya lo verán. El próximo cap también aparecerán personajes, una cierta banda que disfruta del rock y comer pasteles a la hora del té, ya lo verán. Saludos.**


	33. Concurso de bandas a la hora del té 1

_Reproduciendo: Blink 182 – I Miss You._

Durante el trayecto se realizaron varias paradas para comer, dormir e ir al baño, al final de unos cuantos días lograron llegar a su destino, San José, California. Inicia septiembre, ya un mes desde que empezaron el viaje y todo ha ido bastante bien de momento.

Marcus podía sentir la brisa en su cabello, en esta ocasión iban Eli, Nozomi, Nico, Maki, Yui, Yumeko y Medaka en la camioneta con él, para variar un poco entre viajes.

\- Seguir el camino de la costa es relajante. – Comentó el pelinegro mientras seguía con la vista al frente.

\- ¿Hay algo que podamos ver en este sitio? – Preguntó Yui.

\- Bueno, es una ciudad importante del estado y también hay unas cuantas paradas turísticas, la bahía colinda justo en esta parte por lo que igual hay algunas zonas playeras aunque no tengo previsto ir ahí, al menos podemos hacer compras para más comida.

\- ¿Podemos ver mariscos? Comer algo de pescado o camarón no estaría mal. – Preguntó Nozomi, Marcus no iba a negarse a ello.

\- Está bien, me gusta el camarón igualmente.

Hicieron parada en un hotel grande para hospedarse, una vez hecho todo el procedimiento, ya podían ir para comprar. Marcus planeaba ir directo a la plaza para realizar todas las compras, como todos igualmente tenían cosas que quieren ver, el gran grupo lo acompañó para ver lo que podían encontrarse, así yendo al supermercado indicado en la plaza.

Al momento de entrar, Yami se acercó al pelinegro, al parecer había detectado nuevas señales.

\- Marcus, hay personas aquí, lo puedo sentir. – Al momento de hablar, escucharon música cerca, al parecer un pequeño espectáculo se estaba llevando a cabo. Marcus fue para averiguar junto a la rubia.

Una banda compuesta de chicas estaba tocando justo ahí, el público no era muy grande pero si habían reunido unos cuantos. Al pelinegro no le había tomado mucho tiempo averiguar quiénes son, más por el hecho de que es fácilmente reconocible aquella canción que tocaban, además de sus apariencias. La guitarrista principal era de cabello castaño corto, ojos cafés y tocando con energía, otra chica guitarrista era de cabello negro atado a dos coletas, siendo de una estatura un poco más baja, la bajista tenía cabello negro largo y lacio, la tecladista era de cabello rubio y de ella sobresalía unas cejas pobladas, y acabando con la baterista de cabello castaño pálido que tocaba con energía.

 _Hirasawa Yui, Nakano Azusa, Akiyama Mio, Tainaka Ritsu y Kotobuki Tsumugi._

 _Anime: K-ON!_

\- Muchas gracias por escucharnos, somos Houkago Tea Time. – Unas cuantas personas dejaban monedas al frente mientras ellas hacían una reverencia, ya la gente alejándose. – Hoy obtuvimos un poco más, seguro podremos comer bien.

\- Eres demasiado optimista Yui-senpai. – Azusa se llevó las manos a la cintura. – Deberíamos ahorrar mientras podamos, después de haber aparecido en esta ciudad hace una semana.

\- No puedo culparla. – Comentó Tsumugi. – Yo igual quisiera que podamos comer pastel, ya viste lo que ofrece aquella tienda que se ve bueno.

\- Chicas, no olviden la razón por lo que estamos juntando dinero. – Se dirigió Mio a las chicas. – Si logramos pagar la inscripción para ese concurso y ganamos, podremos obtener bastante dinero.

\- Pero Mio-chan… - Yui quiso replicar pero la mirada dura de la bajista la detuvo.

\- No puedes batallar contra Mio en estas condiciones. – Ritsu se llevó las manos atrás de su cabeza. – Por ahora debemos sobrevivir con lo que tenemos.

\- Tienen problemas ¿no? – Escucharon una voz ajena, voltearon a ver para descubrirlo. Ahí estaba Marcus junto a Yami. – Es complicado vivir teniendo poco y solo reuniendo dinero de pequeños conciertos.

\- Es con lo que vivimos… y ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Mio con algo de miedo.

\- No hay necesidad de temerme Akiyama Mio. – La pelinegra se sorprendió rápidamente en ese momento. – Lo próximo que vas a decir es "¿Cómo? ¿Me conoces?"

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Me conoces? – Ahí la pelinegra se mostró descolocada de que Marcus acertara en sus palabras, el estadounidense apretó el puño en victoria.

\- (Realmente funcionó, Bless Joseph Joestar) Las conozco a todos ustedes, la razón es que no son las únicas por las que han pasado todo esto. – Ahí las chicas fijaron su atención en el pelinegro. – Quizás tengan hambre, les puedo invitar a un pastel mientras charlamos.

\- ¡Yay, pastel! – Empezó a celebrar Yui, solo para ser detenida por Azusa. - ¿Azu-nyan?

\- Espera Yui-senpai, no creo que debamos confiar tan rápidamente en un desconocido. – Miró fijamente a Marcus con los ojos entrecerrados. – No sabemos si nos está engañando o busca secuestrarnos.

\- Yo nunca haría eso, lo juro por la chica que está a mi lado, ella se encuentra en la misma situación que ustedes. – Señaló a Yami. – Actualmente estoy viajando con un grupo de personas que son igual a ustedes, llegaron a este mundo de repente, yo me he dado la tarea de encontrarlos a todos y buscar la forma de regresarlos a sus mundos de origen, pueden confiar en mí.

\- No sé… sigue siendo sospechoso, además, no me gustaría que me secuestren… - Expresó Mio con algo de miedo.

\- Conozco una parte del problema, se los puedo decir con mayor profundidad mientras comemos pastel ¿Qué dicen? – Sugirió el pelinegro, las chicas de la banda dudaron un poco, fue entonces que Tsumugi dio un paso al frente.

\- ¿Mugi-chan? – Se sorprendieron al ver a su amiga ir con él.

\- Él no parece estar mintiendo, presiento que podemos confiar en él, vamos chicas. – Expresó la tecladista con una sonrisa, siendo que confían en el juicio de su amiga, el resto la acompañó, ahí Marcus sonrió.

\- Espero disfruten del pastel, y juro que despejaré unas cuantas dudas de ustedes.

* * *

Entraron a una pequeña pastelería que se sitúa en la plaza, igualmente las chicas de Aquors, μ's, Kotonoha, Yukino y Yui se interesaron en ir para comer pastel, así pagando él por todas las chicas. Ya de esa forma se sentaron en las mesas para disfrutar de los pedazos de pastel, así Marcus estaba con las chicas de Houkago Tea Time para explicarles todo.

Queda de más decir que tuvieron reacciones mixtas ante la verdad de lo que son ellas, siendo Mio la que tuvo la reacción más exagerada, siendo igual una chica bastante asustadiza, Marcus les dijo que no importaba nada de eso, ellas eran reales y podían estar calmadas, al menos ya la bajista pudo recuperar la compostura unos minutos después.

\- Sigo sin creerlo… - Mio tenía la mirada baja, Ritsu le daba apoyo con su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. – Mi vida… hecha por otras personas para el entretenimiento.

\- Es impactante, lo sé, pero mira a Yui y Mugi-chan, no se lo tomaron a mal. – Ritsu señaló a las otras dos que disfrutaban del pastel con felicidad.

\- Ha de ser fácil para cabezas huecas como ellas dos… - La pelinegra soltó un largo suspiro. – Muy bien, no queda de otra qué aceptarlo.

\- Marcus-san. – Azusa vio al pelinegro con rostro serio. - ¿Realmente puedes encontrar la forma de regresarnos a nuestras casas? Si todo lo que dices es verdad, entonces gente mala puede venir a secuestrarnos.

\- Es la verdad. – Asintió el pelinegro. – Esa es la razón por la que estoy en este viaje, debo evitar que los atrapen mientras pueda, ese es mi deber como guardián, si ustedes aceptar venir con nosotros, podrán estar protegidas, después de todo tenemos excelentes peleadores en nuestras filas, yo tampoco me quedo atrás.

\- Yo digo que vayamos con ellos. – Yui levantó la mano. – Podemos tener un sitio donde quedarnos y comida, además de postres.

\- Yo lo apoyo. – Tsumugi igual estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Mio… es lo mejor ¿no es así? – Ritsu se dirigió a su amiga. – Ya no tendremos que pasar por poca comida.

\- … Es verdad… muy bien, iremos con ustedes.

\- Excelente. – Sonrió Marcus. – Nos estamos hospedando en un hotel por aquí, podría pedirles habitaciones para ustedes y duerman ya en una cama cómoda.

\- Eso estaría bien, agradecemos el gesto. – Azusa aceptó de forma educada.

\- Entonces ¿ya no entraremos a ese concurso de bandas? Y yo que tenía ganas de hacerlo… - Yui se mostró algo deprimida.

\- ¿Concurso de bandas? – Marcus enarcó una ceja.

\- Exacto, vimos un afiche de que un concurso de bandas se llevará a cabo en esta plaza el día de mañana, buscábamos juntar dinero para la inscripción y ganar ya que el premio en efectivo es de tres mil dólares, aunque supongo que no será necesario. – Respondió Ritsu.

\- No tengo problema en que puedan entrar. – Ahí las chicas se vieron ilusionadas. – Les gusta tocar ¿no?

\- Exacto, mi querida Guita quiere estar en ese escenario. – Expresó Yui abrazando su guitarra.

\- Entonces, no veo la razón de negarme, me gustaría escuchar una mejor presentación suya. – Sonrió el pelinegro, las chicas lo celebraron.

\- Vamos a rockear con todo entonces. – Expresó Ritsu elevando sus baquetas al aire. – Ganaremos ese premio.

\- Solo nos falta inscribirnos. – Comentó Azusa. – El puesto de inscripciones no está muy lejos, igual no es que sea un concurso de bandas como tal, parece que puede entrar cualquiera y con cualquier tipo de música.

\- ¿Cualquiera? – Como si hubieran sido arrastradas por una corriente, Honoka y Chika estaban justo en la mesa de ellos.

\- Marcus-san, queremos entrar. – Expresó Honoka al pelinegro.

\- Nosotras igual. – Chika le siguió, el pelinegro las vio con un gotón en la frente.

\- Muy bien, entonces no solo Houkago Tea Time, μ's y Aquors también entrarán.

\- ¡Yay! – Expresaron ambas chicas, en ese momento el pelinegro escondió una sonrisa cómplice.

\- (Esto será más interesante de lo que tengo planeado…)

* * *

Hicieron las respectivas inscripciones y pudieron descansar en el hotel, llegando el día, el concurso ya iba a llevarse a cabo en unas cuantas horas, para ello todos se trasladaron a donde iba a ser. En la plaza se encontraba lo que era un pequeño escenario de piedra al aire libre, ahí se encontraba el equipo que realiza el concurso, también varias otras personas participantes estaban ahí.

\- Esta será la primera vez que competiremos entre nosotras. – Expresó Eli viendo al resto de las chicas. – Que la mejor pueda ganar ahí. – Estrechó la mano con Dia.

\- Es un honor compartir el escenario con ustedes, sé que nos falta demasiado pero nos esforzaremos. – Sonrió la pelinegra.

\- Esto se pone interesante ¿no? – Marcus llegó justo ahí al pabellón de participantes, estaba junto con Izayoi, Medaka y Tohru.

\- ¿Marcus-san? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Honoka, el pelinegro sonrió.

\- ¿Qué no lo ven? Nosotras también participaremos. – Anunció, sorprendiendo a las chicas.

\- ¿Cuándo? Jamás los vimos practicar o tocar algo. – Preguntó Umi, el pelinegro puso una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Cuatro palabras "Offscreen Moment of Awesome" Todo es posible detrás de cámaras.

\- En la mansión tuvimos un tiempo que practicamos esto a solas por la petición de Marcus, se volvió algo casi habitual. – Sonrió Izayoi.

\- Fue durante tiempos en la tarde, fue divertido. – Expresó Medaka levantando el puño.

\- Nosotros igual iremos con todo. – Comentó Tohru juntando los puños.

\- Así que no solo será entre ustedes, todos nos esforzaremos por ello. – Marcus asintió. – Buena suerte a todas. – Y así el grupo improvisado se fue dejando con el asombro al resto de chicas.

En los asientos del escenario, el resto estaba ocupando ya para presenciar el concurso de bandas, sentándose juntos.

\- Es increíble que Marcus-san igual esté tocando ahí ¿no lo creen? – Preguntó Yui con emoción a Yukino y Hachiman, estos no expresaron nada.

\- Cada vez hay más cosas de él que no conocemos, ya supera por mucho a Hayato en niveles de normalidad adolescente. – Comentó Hachiman.

\- Por lo menos tiene la ventaja de no ser una molestia como él. – le siguió Yukino, el pelinegro asintió.

\- Ya va a empezar. – Señaló Mikan para mirar al frente. Ahí un hombre se paró en el escenario, era el presunto presentador del concurso.

\- Good morning everyone, aquí vamos a dar comienzo al concurso de bandas 2018, soy su presentador y me encargaré de dirigir el concurso por hoy, esperemos que estas bandas lo den todo para entretenerlos a todos…

\- Bueno, en posiciones, nosotros seremos los primeros. – Marcus y su banda dieron un paso al frente. – Deséenos suerte.

\- ¡Y aquí están los primeros concursantes, denles un aplauso! – La banda pasó al escenario entre unos cuantos aplausos, más proviniendo de sus amigos.

\- Buenas tardes a todos, es un gusto presentarnos aquí… pues, no tenemos un nombre de banda así que solo pusimos banda número uno, pues aquí empezamos. – Presentó Marcus.

La agrupación iba así: Marcus era vocalista principal e iba al frente como el micrófono, Izayoi como guitarrista y a un lado como vocalista secundario, Medaka estando en la batería y Tohru con el bajo. De un momento para otro, el pelinegro cerró los ojos, y la canción empezó.

 _Reproduciendo: The Amity Afliction – Tearing me Apart._

 _Smoke in my lungs, liquor in my veins_

 _Fear in my eyes, panic in the way_

 _I don't think I'll make it out, make it through the day_

 _Clench my teeth and close my eyes, just make this go away_

 _Oh it's tearing me apart, all this pain inside_

 _Liquor in my veins, panic on my mind_

 _Tearing me apart, all this pain inside_

 _Searching for the peace I will never find_

 _Oh it's tearing me apart_

 _Tearing me apart_

El grupo al frente se llevó una sorpresa al escuchar los gritos de Marcus, no eran totalmente perfectos y casqueaba un poco pero lo hacía bastante bien para haber practicado unos meses según sus propias palabras.

\- Quien diría que Marcus-san puede cantar así. – Comentó Kobayashi con algo de asombro.

\- Genial~ - Kanna veía con ilusión aquello.

\- Bueno, no podemos cuestionar el gusto musical de Marcus, es lo que mejor se le ajusta. – Yukino se cruzó de brazos.

\- Por ahora sigamos viendo. – Respondió Hachiman.

 _I've got these chains around my feet_

 _And they're dragging me to hell_

 _The embers set my chest alight_

 _A feeling I know all too well_

 _I'm in the mouth of the wolf now,_

 _I can hear the words they say_

 _But I'm feeling oh so far_

 _I feel so far away_

 _Oh it's tearing me apart, all this pain inside_

 _Liquor in my veins, panic on my mind_

 _Tearing me apart, all this pain inside_

 _Searching for the peace I will never find_

 _The panic's stealing all my breath_

 _Death is calling out my name_

 _He knows I'm not afraid of dying_

 _He knows to me it's all the same_

 _But there is so much on the line_

 _I have to find a better way_

 _I have to find my own redemption_

 _Fight the urge to drift away_

\- Oye Mio ¿estás bien? – Ritsu vio a su amiga, como esta se encontraba agachada y cubriendo sus oídos.

\- Lo lamento Ritsu… es solo que el rock así de pesado no me agrada mucho.

\- Claro, recordando cuando Sawa-chan puso su música en esa ocasión. – Recordó Yui en cierto momento.

\- Por lo menos no lo hacen tan mal, pero nosotras podemos mejorar ¿no? – Preguntó Azusa, las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa.

\- Ya nos toca a nosotras después. – Expresó Kotori viendo al resto de sus amigas.

\- No podemos dejar que la emoción impuesta por Marcus-san se apague, debemos dar lo mejor de todo. – Expresó Honoka levantando el puño.

\- ¡Vamos-nya! – Gritó Rin.

 _I have to hold you in my heart_

 _(I have to hold you in my heart)_

 _So I can live another day_

 _(Live another day)_

 _Oh it's tearing me apart, all this pain inside_

 _Liquor in my veins, panic on my mind_

 _Tearing me apart, all this pain inside_

 _Searching for the peace I will never find_

 _Tearing me apart_

 _Oh it's tearing me apart_

 _Tearing me apart_

 _Oh it's tearing me apart_

 _Tearing me apart_

Finalmente terminó la canción, Marcus soltó un largo suspiro del cansancio, ya así los aplausos se hicieron esperar, todos sonrieron ahí y chocaron palmas.

\- Ese fue un comienzo emocionante ¿no lo creen? – El presentador entró al escenario. – No perdamos el ritmo que vienen nuestras siguientes concursantes, un grupo de chicas que vienen a encantarnos con su canto y baile, denles la bienvenida a μ's.

La agrupación entró al escenario y se puso en posición, sin presentaciones para hacerlo largo, debían mantener viva la llama ya impuesta por Marcus y su grupo y lo harían en grande.

 _Reproduciendo: μ's – Wonderful Rush._

 _Dan-dan kokoro dan-dan atsuku_

 _Yume ippai kanaete miseru_

 _Dan-dan susumu dan-dan hajikeru_

 _Mirai wo shikkari mite!_

 _Hi hi, susume! Hada mada let's go! hi hi, susume! hora hora let's go!_

 _Daiji na koto wa nan dakke?_

 _Chiisa na doryoku ga asu wo tsukuru n da_

 _Ima wo ai shite butsukarou!_

 _Sonna ikioi de zutto isshou kenmei nan da yo tte_

 _Isshou kenmei nan da yo zutto!_

 _Motto chikaku de katariaitai na_

 _Unazuita kimi to doko made hashirou ka_

 _Hate made hashireba ii sa genkai shiranai all right?_

 _Kore kara no wonderful rush_

 _Minna shiawase ni naru tame_

 _Atarashii sekai sagashi ni yukou yo_

 _Mayottara wonderful rush_

 _Boku wa kagayaki wo shinjite haruka tooku no niji dakedo…sou, kitto tsukande! (hi)_

\- Preferiblemente, las idols no son algo a lo que estoy muy metido… pero tampoco puedo negar con buenas. – Expresó Hachiman viendo la presentación de las chicas.

\- Ellas me han platicado bastante de sus prácticas y lo mucho que se han esforzado, incluso ganando una competición de idols en su mundo. – Comentó Yui con emoción. – Me alegra ver una presentación suya.

\- Todo ha sido emocionante hasta el momento ¿no lo crees Rito? – Preguntó Lala al pelinaranja, este asintió.

\- Seguramente Run y Kyoko-san les gustaría ver esto, como ellas igual son una unidad.

 _Dan-dan kokoro dan-dan atsuku_

 _Yume ippai kanaete miseru_

 _Dan-dan susumu dan-dan hajikeru_

 _Hi hi, susume! Hada mada let's go! hi hi, susumu yo!_

 _Mirai tsukamaete!_

 _Jinsei kibun de jouge sayuu unmei toki ni kyuutenkai_

 _Saitei saikou saidai saishin_

 _Let's go!_

 _Tooku ni super jump!_

 _Nande darou ne fushigi da yo_

 _Tanoshii to kanjiru kono toki wa_

 _Shunkan no you de eien no you da ne_

 _Issho ni tobou dan-da-dan-dan!_

 _Daiji da yo (nan dakke?) chiisa na doryoku (sou datta!)_

 _Ima ga suki de (ai nanda?) butsukaru n da (sou nanda!)_

 _Ikioi yoku ne (daitan ni?) isshou kenmei (sou datta!)_

 _Ikioidzukete (daitan ni?) isshou kenmei da!_

 _Motto kimochi wo wakariaitakute_

 _Tonari ni iru kimi itsu demo issho ni_

 _Iru kara issho ga ii ne (shinpai iranai all right?)_

 _Hajimari no wonderful stage_

 _Minna tsugi no basho tatsu n da_

 _Meguriau kisetsu shinsen na keshiki_

 _Mune hazumu wonderful stage_

 _Boku ga mezasu no wa kirei na haruka tooku no niji dakara saa, shuppatsu da yo!_

 _Wonderful_

\- Realmente no deja de sorprenderme el ver una de sus presentaciones. – Expresó Hanamaru viendo a un lado del escenario.

\- Juju, sus voces pueden alcanzar el cielo, pero nosotras no nos quedamos atrás, podemos demostrar que llegaremos más alto y profundo que el inframundo. – Comentó Yoshiko.

\- Esta es una competición sana, pero tampoco podemos estar atrás. – Expresó Kanan con una sonrisa.

\- Right, nosotras igual podemos hacerlo. – Mari expresó su competitividad.

\- Vamos chicas, nosotras podemos estar al mismo nivel. – Chika levantó el puño animando al resto de sus amigas.

 _Wao! Dou shiyou ka?_

 _Dreams come true_

 _Touzen let's go! Three, two, one, zero_

 _Hi hi, super jump! Oh yeah, super jump_

 _Life is wonder madamada let's go_

 _Hi hi, super jump! Oh yeah, super jump_

 _Life is wonder wonderful rush_

 _Motto chikaku de katariaitai na_

 _Unazuita kimi to doko made hashirou ka_

 _Hate made hashireba ii sa (genkai sore nani? No thank you, ok!)_

 _Oh yeah (shinpai iranai all right)_

 _Kore kara no wonderful rush_

 _Minna shiawase ni naru tame_

 _Atarashii sekai sagashi ni yukou yo_

 _Mayottara wonderful rush_

 _Boku wa kagayaki wo shinjite haruka tooku no niji dakedo itsu ka te ni suru_

 _Wonderful stage_

 _Minna tsugi no basho tatsu n da_

 _Meguriau kisetsu shinsen na keshiki_

 _Mune hazumu wonderful stage_

 _Boku ga mezasu no wa kirei na haruka tooku no niji dakara saa, shuppatsu da yo_

 _Dan-dan kokoro dan-dan atsuku_

 _Yume ippai kanaete miseru_

 _Dan-dan susumu dan-dan hajikeru_

 _Mirai wo shikkari mite!_

Finalmente, la canción terminó, las chicas de μ's salieron bastante felices del escenario mientras los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

\- Siguen ustedes. – Comentó Honoka viendo a las de Aquors preparándose para salir. – Denlo todo, esperamos ver su presentación.

\- Eso haremos. – Sonrió la otra líder. – Haremos que queden encantadas con nuestros esfuerzos.

Las chicas ya estaban por salir, de momento la competencia seguía por todo lo alto, pero faltaba más por ver, dos grupos más por salir para esforzarse, y eso lo demostrarían en pocos segundos.

* * *

 **Respecto a esta parte, ya sé la alargación por las letras pero es algo que tenía planeado y ya esta parte se dividirá en dos, la siguiente será la conclusión de este concurso y habrá una sorpresa más, esperenlo. Saludos.**


	34. Concurso de bandas a la hora del té 2

\- Esa fue una gran actuación ¿no creen? – Preguntó el conductor del concurso. – Estas chicas sí que tienen gran energía para el canto y el baile, pero no se preocupen, tendremos más con las siguientes participantes, denles un gran aplauso a Aquors.

El grupo entró al escenario en unos cuantos aplausos, se pusieron en posición para ya dar pronto inicio a su canción.

 _Reproduciendo: Aquors – Mijuku Dreamer._

 _Itsumo soba ni ite mo tsutaekirenai omoide kokoro maigo ni naru namida_

 _Wasurete shimaou utatte miyou issho ni ne_

 _Kotoba dake ja tarinaisou kotoba sura tarinai yue ni surechigatte hanarete_

 _Shimatta koto ga kanashikatta no zutto ki ni natteta_

 _Wakatte hoshii to negau kimochi ga tomaranakute kitto kizutsuketa ne soredemo_

 _Akiramekirenai jibun no wagamama ima wa kakusanai kara_

 _Chikara o awasete yume no umi o oyoide yukou yo kyou no umi o_

 _Donna mirai ka wa daremo mada shiranai demo tanoshiku naru hazu dayo_

 _Minna to nara norikoerareru kore kara nanda ne otagai ganbarou yo_

 _Donna mirai ka wa daremo mada shiranai demo tanoshiku shitai honto ni_

 _Minna to nara murishitaku naru seichou shitai na mada mada mijuku DREAMER_

\- Es una bonita canción ¿no creen? – Preguntó Yui a Yukino y Hachiman, estos tuvieron que asentir.

\- A comparación de la canción anterior presentada por las otras, esta es un poco más tranquila, supongo que puede ser considerado una buena transición de ritmo. – opinó Yukino.

\- Solo hay una cosa que me preguntó ¿Cómo es que tienen la canción sin letra? – Preguntó Hachiman.

\- Eso puedo responderlo. – Habló Kotonoha al otro lado. – Marcus-san ha preparado de antemano un USB con pistas de todas sus canciones, en sus propias palabras, por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

\- Está preparado para todo ¿eh? – Se cruzó de brazos el pelinegro. – Se toma su rol demasiado en serio.

\- Pero eso ha conseguido que llegáramos tan lejos. – Respondió Kotonoha con una sonrisa. – Se ha esforzado tanto por hacernos felices que no hay forma de agradecerle por todo.

 _Yatto hitotsu ni nare sou na bokutachi dakara_

 _Honne butsukeau koto kara hajimeyou_

 _Sono toki mieru hikari ga aru hazu sa_

 _Kono mama issho ni yume no umi o oyoide yukou yo kyou no umi o_

 _Arashi ga kitara hareru made asobou utaeba kitto tanoshii hazu sa_

 _Hitori janai norikoerareru fushigi nakurai kowaku wa nakunatte_

 _Arashi ga kitara hareru made asobou sore mo tanoshimi da ne honto sa_

 _Hitori janai muri shinaide yo tasukeaeba ii waku waku mijuku DREAMER_

\- Así que estas son Aquors… - Honoka estaba maravillada en cierto modo al observarlas. – Realmente brillan.

\- Es cierto. – Respondió Kotori a su lado. – Ya creo entender por qué igual ganaron el Love Live.

\- Se observa el trabajo arduo que han hecho en sus prácticas. – Comentó Nozomi cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa. – El futuro siguió siendo brillante.

\- Chicas, ya mero les toca. – Marcus se acercó a las chicas de Houkago Tea Time. - ¿Listas para darlo todo?

\- Eso es seguro amigo. – Sonrió Ritsu. – Tienes talento entre tus filas, así que nosotras tampoco podemos quedarnos atrás.

\- Lo haré bien… ya no me da miedo estar frente a multitudes en el escenario, todo irá perfecto. – Se repetía Mio en cada momento.

\- Es la hora, buena suerte. – les animó Marcus mientras ellas ya tenían todo preparado.

 _Donna mirai ka wa daremo mada shiranai demo tanoshiku naru hazu dayo_

 _Minna to nara norikoerareru kore kara nanda ne otagai ganbarou yo_

 _Donna mirai ka wa daremo mada shiranai demo tanoshiku shitai honto ni_

 _Minna to nara murishitaku naru seichou shitai na mada mada mijuku DREAMER_

Aquors salió del escenario con aplausos mientras el anfitrión regresaba.

\- Eso fue hermoso, ciertamente las canciones suaves son lo mejor, pero por ahora dejemos de lado, volvamos a algo pesado y esta banda de chicas nos asegurará darnos la mejor energía en su música, denle la bienvenida a Houkago Tea Time.

Las cinco chicas se pusieron en sus posiciones con sus respectivos instrumentos, se vieron a los ojos antes de asentir, así Yui se puso frente a al micrófono.

\- Esto… buenos días, somos Houkago Tea Time, es nuestra primera vez presentándonos aquí y… queremos hacerlo bien, espero nos escuchen atentamente.

 _Reproduciendo: Houkago Tea Time – Don't Say "Lazy"_

Empezaron a tocar, de momento fueron con la energía que les caracteriza en sus canciones, para Marcus, escuchar a estas chicas en vivo fue algo que no esperaba, si bien μ's y Aquors eran algo, ellas tenían un estilo distinto, algo que disfrutaba.

 _Please don't say "You are lazy"_

 _datte hontou wa crazy_

 _hakuchou-tachi wa sou_

 _mienai toko de BATA ashi suru n desu_

 _honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi_

 _zento youyou da shi_

 _dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n desu_

 _kono me de shikkari_

 _misadamete yukisaki chizu jou MAAKU shite_

 _chikamichi areba sore ga oudou_

 _hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou_

 _YABA tsume wareta GURUU de hoshuu shita_

 _sore dake de nanka tassei kan_

 _daiji nano wa jibun kawaigaru koto_

 _jibun o aisanakya hito mo aisenai_

\- Nada mal ¿cierto Kanna-chan? – Preguntó Kobayashi a la pequeña, esta asintió mientras prestaba total atención al escenario.

\- Las presentaciones han estado a la altura, nada mal hasta el momento. – Comentó Yumeko con una sonrisa. – Al menos entiendo esos sentimientos cuando igual me presenté en esa ocasión en la academia.

 _Please don't say "You are lazy"_

 _datte hontou wa CRAZY_

 _nou aru taka wa sou_

 _mienai toko ni PIKKU kakusu n desu_

 _souzou ni isshokenmei genjitsu wa zettai zetsumei_

 _hatten tochuu da shi_

 _dakara fui ni picchi hazureru n desu_

 _sono me ni utsuranai dake datte_

 _yaruki wa MEETAA furikitte_

 _itsudemo zenryoku de yume mite_

 _sono bun zenryoku de nemutte_

 _yari choi yaseta choushizuite kutta_

 _sore dake de nande haibokukan_

 _sukasazu ni mokuhyou kahoushuusei shite_

 _juunan ni rinki ouhen shichihenge ga kachi_

\- Son buenas. – Comentó Izayoi con una sonrisa. – Se puede ver que hacen esto desde hace un rato.

\- Nada se puede comparar a la experiencia, puede que pueda tocar bien pero es más por mi estatus de anormal. – Comentó Medaka.

\- En aquella época, ellas marcaron al menos un punto dentro del mercado de chicas de banda, así que puedes decir que tienen éxito que perdura de cierta forma en la época actual, de igual forma algunas ya han ganado mayor terreno… recordatorio, jamás hablarles de Bang Dream. – Mencionó Marcus por lo bajo.

 _Please don't say "You are lazy"_

 _datte hontou wa crazy_

 _kujaku-tachi wa sou_

 _koko zo to iu toki mi o miseru n desu_

 _gozouroppu manshin maishin ganbou wa soushin reijin_

 _yuuwaku tahatsu da shi_

 _dakara yake ni ishi kudakechau n desu_

 _yaba masaka RED POINT iya GIRI KURIA!_

 _sore dake de nante zennou kan_

 _daiji nano wa jibun mitometeku koto_

 _jibun o yurusanakya hito mo yurusenai_

 _Please don't say "You are lazy"_

 _datte hontou wa CRAZY_

 _hakuchou-tachi wa sou_

 _mienai toko de bata ashi suru n desu_

 _honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi_

 _zento youyou da shi_

 _dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n desu_

La canción terminó, las chicas se mostraron alegres por su desempeño y se despidieron con aplausos. De ese modo las presentaciones de todos ellos terminaron.

* * *

Otros participantes pasaban, fue poco más de una hora pero había llegado el momento de la verdad, conocer los resultados y al ganador de aquel concurso.

\- Todas fueron excelentes presentaciones, nuestros participantes lo dieron todo, pero al final solo puede haber un ganador. Luego de un tiempo para que nuestros jueces pudieran determinar sus opiniones, finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo, aquí tenemos al ganador.

Tras bambalinas estaban los participantes, los cuatros grupos estaban expectantes para saber al final quien terminó ganando.

\- Cualquiera que sea el resultado, todos debemos aceptarlo, después de todo, un concurso en subjetivo. – Comentó Marcus, todos asintieron con ese estado.

\- De cualquier modo, estaré feliz con el resultado, lo importante es que lo dimos todo y emocionamos a la gente. – Expresó Eli, todos sonrieron al saber que era cierto, después de todo no era una competencia entre ellos, sino solo para darle a la gente algo para divertirse, esa era la verdadera esencia de la música y el tocar frente a otras personas.

\- Los votos fueron contabilizados, ha llegado la hora, el ganador es… - El presentador empezó a abrir el sobre, ahí todos se pusieron un poco tensos de conocer al posible ganador, si es que realmente estaba entre ellos. – El ganador es…

De repente, el vidrio del techo de la plaza se rompió, sorprendiendo a todos, cuerdas se vieron bajar de ahí y entonces hombres uniformados empezaron a descender de aquellas cuerdas, Marcus los reconocía, eran nuevamente aquellos soldados que los perseguían, apretó el puño con fuerza mientras estaba empezando a sentir ira.

\- Maldita sea, justo tenía que ocurrir esto… - Observaba como la gente empezaba a huir por la conmoción y viendo que tienen armas. – Tendremos que encargarnos de esto.

\- ¿Alguna idea en mente? Como estamos dentro de esta plaza, seguro han sellado las salidas. – Comentó Medaka.

\- Ya me surgirá algo sobre la marcha, por mientras, vamos a acabar con los que están aquí cerca.

Fuera, en el escenario, soldados ya habían bajado, los que se encontraban justo en las gradas, no sabían cómo reaccionar.

\- ¿Cómo puede suceder esto de nuevo? – Preguntó Yui con lagrimones en los ojos. – No quiero que me secuestren otra vez.

\- En serio… esta no es la vida emocionante que uno desea tener. – Comentó Hachiman, en ese momento pudieron observar a Marcus que salió detrás del escenario en un salto, lanzando un Missile Dropkick a uno de los soldados. – Y llegó nuestro seguro.

Marcus se levantó al instante, en ese momento señaló a Kanna para que actuara, esta asintió y entonces dio un salto para lanzar un golpe a otro de los soldados, el pelinegro continuó con su ataque mientras el resto igual salía. En ese momento fue directo hacia uno con un rodillazo al abdomen, aprovechando que estaba agachado, lo sujetó de su ropa y lo levantó para dejarlo de forma vertical justo en la orilla del escenario, para luego dejarse caer de espaldas al suelo ahí, siendo un poco más alta la caída, no pudo evitar sufrir daño.

\- ¡Mierda, mi espalda! – El Superplex tuvo efecto, aunque igual se lastimó, al menos se levantó de momento. El resto igual ya se había encargado de los soldados alrededor. - ¿Todo está limpio?

\- Por lo menos, no hay soldados cercanos. – Informó Tohru, Marcus asintió.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Azusa algo asombrada.

\- Eso… es el precio de venir con nosotros, cosas como estas sucederán muy a menudo, pero todo es con tal de protegerlos de esas personas que no sabemos que harán con ustedes. Por ahora, hay que planear nuestro escape de este sitio, como seguramente tienen sus fuerzas por toda la plaza, lo mejor sería movernos sin hacer mucho ruido, mientras menos daño causemos, mejor.

\- Separarnos sería una buena idea. – Sugirió Mari. – Ir en grupos pequeños y que alguien que sepa pelear vaya con cada grupo para encargarse de los soldados en el camino.

\- Eso es algo perfecto. – Marcus levantó el pulgar, la rubia sonrió. – Somos una multitud grande, por lo que unos grupos de 6 personas no estaría mal, solo procuren no separarse demasiado los unos de los otros ¿entendido? – Todos asintieron. – perfecto, es hora de irnos.

Así formaron sus grupos, Marcus iba conjunto a Yui, Azusa, Mio, Yumeko y Ritsu. Se fueron alejando del escenario mientras procuraba revisar que no hubiera soldados cerca.

\- Esto me recuerda a un video musical donde un grupo de gente armó alboroto dentro de un centro comercial, casi se siente igual el escenario.

\- Eso ¿tiene alguna razón por lo cual lo dijiste? – Preguntó Mio.

\- Para nada, solo me llegó a la mente, lo que puedo decir ahora es… "It's Riot time" – Yui y Ritsu levantaron voces aunque fueron calladas al instante, de esa forma siguieron moviéndose.

Otro grupo era el de Izayoi, Yukino, Hachiman, Yui, Nico y Maki. Andaban cerca de una tienda de deportes cuando pudieron observar a soldados, ahí el rubio les pidió que se detuvieran.

\- ¿Hay peligro adelante? – Preguntó Hachiman, Izayoi asintió. – Esto se ve mal.

\- Podemos seguir, aunque si salto al ataque, eso llamaría su atención.

\- ¿Algo de esa tienda podría servir? – Señaló Maki a la tienda de deportes, Izayoi la estuvo observando cuando se le ocurrió algo.

\- Sí que puedo hacer algo, también necesitaré su ayuda. – Interrogantes crecieron en el resto del grupo, ya entonces Izayoi empezó a explicar.

\- ¿Alguna noticia de los objetivos? – Habló el soldado, su acompañante negó con la cabeza.

\- No han dicho nada, el comandante Williams nos había explicado de que estaban aquí, seguro deben estar escondiéndose.

\- Estaría bien si los encontráramos pronto, mi esposa dijo que iba a preparar macarrones, mi comida favorita.

\- En serio… los hombres con familia lo tienen complicado con sus horarios. – En ese momento escucharon un ruido metálico. - ¿Qué fue eso?

\- No tengo idea, pero no está muy lejos de aquí. – otro ruido surgió, en esta ocasión tenían que buscar el origen. – Debe estar por aquí, vamos.

Los dos soldados empezaron a correr, se apuraron para ver si se trataba de sus objetivos, al doblar en una esquina, ocurrió algo.

\- ¿Qué rayos? – Uno de ellos pisó una patineta, empezó a deslizarse hacia adelante. - ¡Maldición! – Siguió avanzando a gran velocidad, casi hasta ir hacia las escaleras eléctricas. - ¡Oh no!

No pudo evitar la caída, sufriendo un daño que no le permitió levantarse, el otro soldado se puso alerta con lo ocurrido.

\- Deben ser ellos… prepararon esta trampa, pero no crean que caeré igual, así tenga yo… - Lo que no pudo darse cuenta fue de una trampa de cuerdas, su pie quedó atorado y de repente sintió que le jalaban, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. – Mierda. – Ahora se encontraba en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, justo en ese momento apareció Yukino con una bola de bolos.

\- Esto… Yukinoshita ¿realmente piensas hacer esto? – Preguntó Hachiman sintiendo algo de lastima por el pobre hombre.

\- Ellos buscaron meterse con nosotros, de alguna forma tienen que pagar. – Respondió con una tranquilidad aterradora.

\- Al menos, permíteme rezar por él. – Juntó sus manos para orar mientras la pelinegra se puso en posición, de un momento para otro lanzó la bola con la fuerza que tenía, esta rodaba directamente hacia un objetivo bastante claro, la entrepierna del soldado.

El grito que soltó, se juraba que podía escucharse por toda la plaza, un grito tan agudo que podría estremecer hasta el más valiente de los hombres, Izayoi y Hachiman, de solo presenciar tal acto, se doblaron de piernas.

\- Sé que yo sugerí que hicieran esto, pero admito que hasta a mí me dolió. – Comentó el rubio.

\- Un tiro excelente Yukino-chan. – Felicitó Yui a su amiga, esta se agitó el cabello.

\- No fue nada.

\- Si ya terminaron… podemos seguir. – Informó Izayoi viendo que no hay más enemigos cerca, el grupo continuó su travesía.

Otro grupo era el de Kanna, Kobayashi, Tsumugi, Dia, Ruby y Kotonoha. Se movían mientras pasaban cerca de una heladería.

\- Kobayashi, helado. – Señaló la pequeña.

\- No es momento de eso Kanna, hay que salir. – En ese momento vieron soldados pasar por la esquina, quedando justo enfrente de ellos. - … Hola.

\- ¡Alto ahí! – Los tres soldados sacaron sus armas, apuntando hacia ellas, Ruby abrazó a su hermana por el miedo.

\- Esperen un momento. – Tsumugi se puso al frente. - ¿No podremos arreglar esto de otra forma? Si lo que buscan es dinero, puedo dárselos. – Comentó la rubia de forma casual.

\- Hey, es peligroso, no hay razón para negociar con ellos. – Comentó Dia, pero Tsumugi le vio con una sonrisa.

\- Hay mejores formas de resolver esto. – ya miró a ver a los guardias. – El dinero puede hacer que cualquier persona mala se vuelva buena a cambio de una buena suma, puedo proporcionarles todo eso.

\- Seguro está mintiendo, no hay que creerle. – habló uno de los soldados a sus compañeros, Mugi seguía sin inmutarse.

\- No sean tímidos, les aseguro que podrían recibir una buena paga, después de todo tengo suficiente dinero en mi casa.

\- Esto… Onee-chan, acaso ella…

\- Pensé que Mari-san era la única, pero aquí tenemos a otra… típica chica rica. – Tsumugi seguía frente a ellos con su sonrisa, los soldados no sabían que pensar.

\- Son puras patrañas. – Habló otro de ellos, de porte bastante duro. - ¿Realmente van a doblegarse con las palabras de una mocosa? Son nuestros objetivos, no hay que mostrarles piedad, si se resisten, disparen.

\- Oh vaya… y yo que lo tenía todo preparado, que mal… por cierto, pueden ver a sus espaldas. – Los soldados se confundieron al escuchar eso, se voltearon justo para encontrar a Kanna sujetando una gran caja que lanzó hacia ellos para aplastarles. La pequeña había aprovechado la distracción de Tsumugi para escabullirse y atraparles.

\- Rayos. – Uno que quedó fuera, buscaba atacar a la pequeña dragona pero esta fue rápida, justo le dio un golpe fuerte en el abdomen, el soldado salió volando justo hacia la heladería, impactando contra uno de los congeladores de helados, cayéndole botes encima, justo ahí estaba Kotonoha comiendo uno, las demás le vieron.

\- … Esto… no pude resistirme. – Admitió con algo de vergüenza.

* * *

Un soldado se encontraba distraído en ese momento, por atrás Marcus se estaba escabullendo a sus espaldas, aguantando una risa, lo tocó por encima del hombro.

\- ¿Quién es? – Volteó a ver, claro que no había nada, solamente pudo ver un puño dirigiéndose a su rostro. Marcus realizó un Spinning Back Fist para golpear al soldado y desorientarlos, en ese momento saltó encima de él aprovechando que estaba agachado y haciendo fuerza centrífuga, lo trajo directamente hacia el suelo, realizando un Canadian Destroyer, noqueándolo al instante.

\- Otro más que cayó. – Ya el resto del grupo apareció.

\- Tienes unos movimientos de pelea bastante geniales. – Expresó Ritsu emocionada lanzando golpes al aire. – Contigo, no hay problemas para enfrentar a esos tipos malos.

\- La verdad, realizar esos movimientos agota mis energías, sería lo mejor poder salir lo más pronto posible. – En ese momento recibió un mensaje en su celular. El grupo de Medaka ya estaba cerca de la salida, viendo como ahí señalaba que lograron acabar con soldados. – Parece que la zona noroeste está limpia.

\- ¿Pronto saldremos de aquí? – Preguntó Yui.

\- Un poco más. – Siguieron moviéndose. En cierto punto, ya todos los grupos pudieron reunirse en un punto cercano hasta la salida, la mayoría de los soldados habían sido eliminados, solo faltaba salir.

\- Ya decía yo que la entrada iba a estar más protegida. – Observó Izayoi junto a Marcus, varios soldados se encontraban ahí haciendo una especie de barricada para evitar que algo entre o salga.

\- En este punto, ya no es necesario ser sigilosos. Medaka, Tohru, pueden encargarse de despejar el camino para salir. – Ahí ambas chicas asintieron.

\- Hora de hacer una salida. – Medaka entró en su modo God of War, con su cabello rojo brillante, Tohru se transformó en dragón, soltando un gran rugido, en ese momento ambas fueron hacia la entrada, los soldados no sabían cómo reaccionar mientras el caos empezó.

\- ¡Esto es mejor que una película de acción! – Exclamó Ritsu bastante emocionada viendo como los soldados caían uno tras otro, Mio intentaba ignorar todo mientras mantenía cerrados sus ojos, Yui y Mugi igual lo observaban con admiración.

\- Marcus-san… - Azusa se dirigió al pelinegro. – Todo esto… ¿es lo que vamos a vivir de ahora en adelante?

\- Tienen que acostumbrarse y hacerse la idea de que todo es real, aunque algunos lo tienen más difícil de aceptar que otros. – Señaló justo a Hachiman y Yukino que seguían sin creerlo, Rito y Mikan lo veían como algo normal puesto sus vivencias diarias y Lala estando al lado de él.

Lograron acabar con todos los soldados, ya todo se encontraba despejado, ahora tenían que salir de ahí rápidamente.

\- Suban, los llevaré directo al hotel. – Señaló Tohru que subieran a su lomo, con algo de duda por lo que no habían experimentado eso aún, pero al final todos estaban encima. La dragona empezó a volar para alejarse de la escena, si causaron problemas dentro de la plaza, al menos lograron escapar.

* * *

Pudieron volver al hotel, Tohru aterrizó cerca de ahí, algunas chicas tenían su cabello desarreglado y todo pero en retrospectiva estaban bien.

\- Todo esto es tan fantástico, realmente no sé qué decir. – Mencionó Mio por lo bajo.

\- No hay por qué temer Mio, fue emocionante. – Expresó Ritsu con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Se hicieron la idea? – Marcus se acercó a ellas. – Puede ser duro, pero es la única forma de protegerlas, espero puedan aceptarlo.

\- No es que sea difícil… tomará tiempo acostumbrarnos a esto. – Respondió Azusa.

\- Si Azu-nyan no tiene problemas con ello, yo tampoco. – Yui abrazó a la pequeña. Marcus sonrió.

\- Entonces… bienvenidas a bordo chicas. – ya otro grupo se unió a ellos. Cada vez creciendo más, Marcus tenía que proteger a más personas. Por ahora, el hospedaje en San José se terminó, es momento de regresar a la carretera, a ver qué le espera más adelante.

* * *

 **Y así pudo realizarse otro escape, el grupo crece cada vez más, si que acabará teniendo más gente de la que una vez fue, pero bueno, tengo ya más personajes en mente para que entren, igual de otros que se quedarán atrás como el caso de las chicas de Gochiusa, ya en el próximo cap, puede que se vean unas cosas un poco más misteriosas, ya lo sabrán en su momento. Saludos.**


	35. El misterio de la posada 1

_Reproduciendo: I prevail – Scars._

El sol se estaba poniendo y no había indicios de llegar aún a San Francisco, Marcus no veía con buenos ojos el conducir durante la noche y el resto seguramente se encontraba bastante agotado de viajar en las mañanas, así que necesitaban encontrar donde descansar, aunque sea un pueblo donde haya hospedaje.

En la camioneta iban las chicas de Houkago Tea Time, Marcus aprovechó para ponerlas al día con su situación y lo que puede esperarles de ahora en adelante, claro que solo Mio era la que hacía una tormenta en un vaso de agua, Azusa igual en cierto punto, pero una vez lo vivieron, no había razón para rechazar la realidad.

\- Ya es de tarde, deberíamos descansar en algún sitio. – Comentó Ritsu mientras veía el sol ponerse.

\- Solo un poco más, hasta que alcancemos algun pueblo para quedarnos, no creo que les agrade dormir en los asientos de la camioneta. – Comentó el pelinegro al volante.

\- Preferiría una suave y calientita cama. – Respondió Yui. – Si hay que viajar un poco más para ello, puedo esperar.

\- Muy bien. – Empezó a recibir una llamada, activó las manos libres para responder. - ¿Qué tal todo por ahí?

\- Todo bien, pero igual ya tenemos algunas personas agotadas. – Respondió Medaka al otro lado de la línea. – Dormir a un lado del camino no es una opción.

\- Lo tengo previsto, si hubiera por lo menos un pueblo cerca… - Empezó a revisar el GPS integrado de la camioneta, observando el camino y las carreteras. – Parece que tenemos un pueblo en una desviación a cuatro kilómetros de aquí.

\- Excelente, dirige el camino y los seguiremos. – Medaka colgó, Marcus ya tenía un poco más de energías.

\- Tenemos sitio de descanso chicas, pronto llegaremos.

\- Menos mal… - Azusa soltó un pequeño suspiro. – Ya finalmente podremos dormir un poco.

\- Eso me parece bien, comprar un helado tampoco estaría mal – Respondió Tsumugi con una sonrisa.

\- Me gustaría uno de fresa. – Comentó Yui con emoción, las chicas ya se veían mejor, así Marcus y el resto de vehículos empezaron a ir por ese camino para llegar a aquel pueblo.

El destino no era precisamente grande, como todo pueblo en las afueras, es bastante austero y con unas cuantas casas, una gasolinera para poder rellenar tanque y pocas tiendas o establecimientos.

\- No es lo mejor, pero es lo que hay. – Comentó Marcus.

\- … A estas alturas, acepto cualquier cosa, solo quiero acostarme en una cama. – Respondió Mio con cansancio.

El camino los llevó a ver una posada en la cual podían quedarse, era más como una casona grande el cual tenía un letrero de posada 24 horas, se estacionaron al frente y empezaron a bajar.

\- ¿Nos quedaremos aquí? – Preguntó Riko enarcando una ceja. – Se ve algo antiguo.

\- Que más se puede esperar de un pueblo. – Respondió Marcus hundido de hombros. – Por los menos deberán tener habitaciones suficientes para todos.

\- Este ambiente es como si te gritara que hay fantasmas dentro ¿no creen? – Preguntó Mari con una sonrisa burlona, Riko tuvo escalofríos.

\- Mari-chan, no digas esas cosas.

\- Sorry, no quería perder la oportunidad.

\- Por ahora vamos a la recepción. – Marcus entró acompañado de Izayoi, Medaka, Hachiman, Yukino y Yui. La fachada frontal era de madera antigua, sin embargo se veía bien cuidada, ya dentro estaba el recibidor alumbrado por una lámpara antigua de techo, una campana y unas hojas con una libreta medio abierta. Marcus tocó el timbre para llamar al encargado.

\- Un momento. – Escucharon una voz femenina algo vieja. De entre una puerta salió una mujer de mayor edad con un sombrero de paja. – Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde posada ¿andan de paso?

\- Exactamente, queremos rentar habitaciones para esta noche, somos un grupo bastante grande si no le importa.

\- Para nada, con gusto los recibiremos aquí, puede firmar en la libreta el número de gente y habitaciones que quiere. – Marcus asintió mientras empezaba, el resto veía a los alrededores.

\- Esto si que tiene un estilo clásico. – Comentó Hachiman. – algo viejo, pero se ve bien cuidado.

\- Son como las cabañas de los campamentos. – Respondió Yui. – Esto si se siente más como un viaje escolar.

\- Puedes decirlo de esa forma Yuigahama. – Yukino soltó un suspiro. – Pero hay algo que no inspira confianza aquí…

\- ¿Lo sienten? – Preguntó Izayoi. – Tengo sentidos más agudos, por lo que puedo decirlo, parece haber algo mal en esta posada.

Una vez Marcus terminó de anotar todos los datos, la dueña les dio las respectivas llaves de sus habitaciones, siendo que varios compartirán, no fue necesario pedir demasiadas, incluso pueden ir de tres por cada una, de ese modo fueron paseándose por los pasillos para ir.

\- Ey Marcus. – Izayoi se acercó al pelinegro, llamando su atención. – Hay algo extraño en esta posada.

\- ¿En serio? No digas que pueden ser soldados otra vez que nos ataquen.

\- Nada de eso… es otra sensación extraña, mis instintos me lo están advirtiendo.

\- Ya se están dando cuenta ¿no? – Se acercó Medaka. – Yo igual tuve el presentimiento al pasar por la entrada, hay algo raro aquí.

\- Por ahora no debemos hacer mucho ruido, no es que queramos alarmar al resto. – Comentó Marcus con los brazos cruzados. – Si algo deba suceder, lo averiguaremos al momento, seguro esto tendrá solución.

\- Esperemos que no sea nada malo. – Cerraron la conversación con ello, por ahora necesitaban acomodarse antes de poder cenar algo.

* * *

Ya era la hora de cenar, la casona contaba con un comedor de varias mesas, al menos eso estaba preparado para que pudieran ir, en cuanto a la comida, como la dueña era la única encargada de todo eso, tenían que preparar por su cuenta, cosa que no fue molestia, de ese modo empezaron a encargarse Kotonoha, Mikan, Yuigahama y Medaka para hacer algo para el gran grupo, el resto se encontraba sentado en las mesas.

\- ¿Lograron instalarse? – La anciana dueña de la posada se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Marcus, ahí le acompañaban Ritsu, Tsumugi, Yui, Azusa y Yumeko.

\- Por supuesto, no hemos tenido problemas de algún tipo.

\- Me alegra saber eso… - La anciana se mostró aliviada, algo que levantó un poco de sospechas en el pelinegro. – Mientras puedan tener una noche tranquila, estaré calmada.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón para ello? – Preguntó Ritsu con algo de curiosidad – Este lugar es tranquilo y bien cuidado, no hay razón para que sucedan cosas malas.

\- Solo lo digo por si acaso, casi nadie pasa por este pueblo y se hospeda aquí, por lo cual me alegra de haber tenido clientes.

\- En cambio, le agradecemos por dejarnos estar aquí. – Sonrió Marcus. – Es parte de nuestro viaje el encontrar sitios donde dormir, por lo que apreciamos cualquier lugar donde podamos descansar.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – Sonrió la anciana.

\- La comida ya está lista. – Anunció Kotonoha, todos se vieron entusiasmados por la cena, más las personas como Honoka, Chika, Hanayo y Hanamaru. Ya con los platos en cada mesa, finalmente podían empezar.

\- ¡Itadakimasu! – Expresaron todos cuando ocurrió un suceso inesperado. Las luces se apagaron de repente, quedando todo a oscuras, algo que los confundió totalmente.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Las luces se fueron de repente. – Preguntó Kanan.

\- No puede ser… - Murmuró la anciana por lo bajo, Marcus la observó de reojo. – Está pasando otra vez…

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el pelinegro cuando observó algo totalmente extraño.

\- ¡Los platos están empezando a flotar! – Gritó Dia, todos los platos con comida empezaron a levitar por el aire extrañamente, sorprendiendo a todos ahí. Entonces comenzaron a moverse rápidamente y estrellarse contra paredes y otros objetos.

\- ¡Cúbranse debajo de las mesas! – Ordenó Marcus, todos empezaron a resguardarse del ataque, escuchándose algunos gritos de chicas, no sabía cómo estaba sucediendo eso, pero claramente no era normal, no al menos dentro de los estándares del mundo, era algo totalmente fuera de lo común. Ya entonces pareció que se calmó todo, empezaron a salir de sus escondites.

\- ¿Se terminó? – Preguntó Rin. Todo estaba hecho un desastres, platos rotos y comida tirada por todas partes.

\- ¡La comida, noooo! – Empezó a gritar Hanayo al cielo por la pérdida de la cena, Umi, Maki, Nico y Eli le vieron con rostros inexpresivos.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? Claramente no es algo normal. – Expresó Mio con algo de miedo.

\- Sabe que es ¿cierto? – Preguntó Marcus a la anciana, esta bajó la mirada.

\- … Supongo que no puedo esconderlo por mucho tiempo. La verdad es que esta posada ha tenido un problema desde hace unos meses, ha habido actividad paranormal que se ha manifestado durante las noches, objetos que se mueven, luces apagándose de repente y otras señales, parece que el sitio está embrujado con fantasmas.

\- ¿Fantasmas? ¿Así como Oshizu-chan? – Preguntó Lala.

\- No es ese tipo de fantasmas Lala. – Respondió Rito.

\- He contactado con gente que es experta para este tipo de cosas pero no lo creen, nadie ha podido responder a mi llamado o hacer algo. Hasta hace poco apareció alguien que puede hacerlo, esperando que pueda resolver este problema.

\- ¿Alguien que puede hacerlo? – En ese momento se abrió la puerta, vieron entrar a dos personas en ese momento. Un joven de cabellos negros, vistiendo una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, una gran particularidad de él eran sus ojos, uno de color rojo y el otro verde; le acompañaba una chica de cabellos castaños cortos, vistiendo lo que era un suéter de color purpura y falda negra con botines. Marcus sabía exactamente quienes eran, aunque tardó un poco en identificarlos.

 _Saito Yakumo y Ozawa Haruka._

 _Anime: Shinrei Tantei Yakumo._

\- Ya estamos aquí. – Anunció Haruka, observando todo el sitio. – Aunque parece que algo tarde…

\- Me alegra que hayan llegado. – Se acercó la anciana para recibirlos. – No importa, pueden tardarse todo el tiempo que quieran para resolver esto.

\- Entendido, puede dejárnoslo a nosotros. – Sonrió la castaña. Marcus vio a Yami acercarse a él.

\- ya lo sé… ellos igual fueron transportados aquí… los conozco así que podrán encargarse de lo que sea que pase aquí… - Sonrió ligeramente el pelinegro. Una vez la anciana les encargó a ambos el caso, se acercó a ellos. – Ey, parece que tienen un caso ¿no?

\- Eso parece. – Soltó un suspiro Haruka. – Eres uno de los que se hospedan aquí ¿no? Lamentamos todo el incidente, debió ser duro para ustedes que no deben estar acostumbrados a lo sobrenatural.

\- No hay problema, yo estoy más acostumbrado a ello… más bien a otras cosas, así como ustedes, haber llegado a este mundo fue complicado ¿no? – Al escuchar eso, Haruka se sorprendió, Yakumo solo enarcó una ceja. – Lo sé, porque todos a mis espaldas también han pasado por lo mismo.

\- Ya veo… ya decía yo que esto pudo haber sido obra de un espíritu, el haber sido transportados a otro mundo, por lo menos no parece ser así. – La castaña se mostró un poco aliviada. – Por ahora eso no es importante, tenemos que poner a descansar al espíritu de esta casa, creo que Yakumo ya ha identificado que es verdadero ¿no? – Preguntó al pelinegro, este asintió.

\- No les vendría mal algo de ayuda, así que déjenme acompañarlos ¿hay alguien más que quiera venir? – Preguntó al resto.

\- ¡Queremos ir! – Levantó Lala su mano. – Después de todo somos amigos de un fantasma. – Sonrió la de cabellos rosas.

\- Supongo que de algo ayudarán… - Murmuró el pelinegro por lo bajo. – El resto seguro están cansados, pueden ir a dormir. – Con eso dicho, ya decidieron tomar sus caminos. Así Marcus, Lala, Rito y Yami decidieron acompañar a Haruka y Yakumo para averiguar la raíz de todos esos problemas.

* * *

La casona era lo bastante grande como para mantener demasiadas habitaciones, igual era bastante silenciosa, los crujidos de maderas saltadas se escuchaban al pisar. En el camino, Marcus les explicó a ambos las circunstancias en las que se encuentran y lo que han vivido hasta el momento, la castaña no podía creerlo.

\- ya de por sí, ver espíritus reales es increíble… - Comentó Haruka por lo bajo. – Si no estuviéramos en esta situación, diría que es mentira.

\- Es como dicen, la realidad supera a la ficción, o más bien, la ficción traspasó la realidad. – Sonrió de lado Marcus. – Por ahora, Yakumo será nuestro único nexo con el espíritu de este sitio para encontrarlo ¿no?

\- Así es como trabaja Yakumo-kun. – Sonrió Haruka. – Puede ser algo tosco y distraído, pero no es mala persona, una vez te acostumbras a trabajar con él, todo va excelente… - Tenía una sonrisa suave al decir todo, ya Marcus sabía de los sentimientos que tiene por él, pero decidió guardárselo.

\- ¿Ninguno problema atrás? – Preguntó a Lala y Rito que iban en la retaguardia.

\- Nada aquí, aunque no parece ser que este espíritu llegue a atacarnos. – Comentó Rito.

\- No sabemos si es un espíritu agresivo, hay que tener cuidado. – Advirtió el pelinegro.

\- En cualquier caso, Yakumo-kun trata con ellos, descubre que es lo que los tiene atados a este lugar y así llegan a ser puestos a descansar. – Sonrió Haruka orgullosa, como si ella hiciera el trabajo.

\- Si es un espíritu bueno, puede que se vaya en paz, así como Oshizu-chan. – Comentó Lala con una sonrisa.

\- Un momento. – Habló Yakumo con voz suave, deteniendo al pequeño grupo. Estaban frente a una habitación un poco alejada del resto, más dentro de los pasillos, estaba tenía una puerta vieja y descuidada, justamente con estar cerca se sentía un aire frío provenir de ella.

\- Supongo que esta es la sensación común de estar cerca de un espíritu. – Comentó Marcus mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Yakumo se acercó lentamente a la puerta, tomando la perilla para abrirla, de momento lo hizo lentamente para observar al espíritu con su ojo. Pudo ver dentro de la habitación, una figura pequeña que estaba ahí, poco a poco empezó a tomar forma y se veía como un niño parado en medio de la habitación.

\- ¿Lo ves? – Preguntó Haruka, Yakumo no respondió nada, no quería asustar de alguna forma al espíritu y este escapara de algún modo.

\- Quien… anda… ahí… - Hablaba el espíritu con suave voz con eco, Yakumo empezó a abrir la puerta para entrar, el espíritu lo vio entrar, poniéndose tenso. – No… te muevas…

\- No te preocupes. – Empezó a hablar el pelinegro. – No te haré daño…

\- No… ¡Te muevas! – Un gran viento empezó a soplar en toda la habitación, revolviendo lo que había dentro y rompiendo la ventana.

\- ¡Kyah! – De repente Yakumo vio al espíritu escapar por la ventana rota, ya entonces toda la habitación se calmó.

\- Escapó ¿cierto? – Preguntó Marcus, aunque por la expresión de Yakumo, ese parecía ser el caso. – Ese espíritu no será nada sencillo al parecer.

\- Eso si fue todo un caso de poltergeist. – Comentó Rito. – Por lo menos no tan desastroso como Oshizu-san.

\- Supongo que le perdimos el rastro. – Haruka soltó un suspiro. – No será hoy.

Yakumo entró más al centro de la habitación, viendo a través de la ventana, ya entonces se agachó al suelo, justo donde estaba el fantasma, tocando suavemente con sus dedos el lugar.

\- Parecía estar sufriendo… - Comentó suavemente. – Estaba intranquilo… hay alguna razón detrás de ello.

\- Por ahora no parece que vuelva, deberíamos descansar. – Sugirió Marcus, no vieron ningún problema con ello.

\- Mañana continuaremos con esto, tendremos que resolverlo. – Expresó Haruka de forma decidida, Yakumo asintió. Por el momento el misterio alrededor de ese fantasma era algo desconocido para ellos, pero tampoco iban a dejarlo solo, encontrarían la forma de ponerlo a descansar, averiguar sus razones y así acabar con todo, lo harían definitivamente.

* * *

 **La introducción de personajes de un anime antiguo no es algo que esperaba, y la verdad que esto surgió igual como algo espontáneo pero que ya tengo como en mente para desarrollar, así que esto irá igualmente en dos partes, la siguiente se hará toda la investigación y verán como se resolverá esto, esperenlo. Saludos.**


	36. El misterio de la posada 2

La mañana llegó. Luego de lo sucedido la noche anterior con ese fenómeno paranormal y que realmente hay fantasmas verdaderos involucrados en todo, Marcus pudo presenciar la llegada de dos personajes más, Yakumo y Haruka. El joven que puede ver fantasmas a través de su ojo rojo y su acompañante se ofrecieron a poder resolver el caso y conseguir calmar a la entidad paranormal de la forma más pacifica posible. El pelinegro ya conocía su modo de operar para conseguirlo y se ofreció a ayudar para conseguirlo, al menos esperaba poder terminar lo antes posible puesto que para la tarde ya volverían a partir.

Dicho anteriormente, les ofreció a ambos el hecho de acompañarles para que puedan estar seguros, Haruka lo veía como una oportunidad pero Yakumo prefirió la decisión de quedarse, el pueblo era muy tranquilo y es algo que le agrada, tampoco es que surja algún problema y soldados vayan a atacar ahí, está casi en una posición no muy conocida para ser localizados, Marcus lo entendió y respetó su decisión, por ahora era más importante el hecho de resolver el caso.

Preparó su taza de café, estaba en una de las mesas del comedor con su laptop al frente mientras observaba algunos animes por el momento, esperando a la llegada de ellos dos para continuar con la investigación.

\- ¿Viendo anime? – Pudo presenciar la llegada de Chika, You y Riko, chocando palmas con la segunda mientras se sentaban en su mesa.

\- Solo estoy matando el tiempo en lo que llegan Yakumo y Haruka, para hoy tenemos que resolver ese caso antes de irnos.

\- ¿No volverá a ocurrir algo así? Lo de anoche fue aterrador. – Expresó Riko con algo de miedo.

\- Según me platicó la dueña, solo sucede durante la noche y por como lo estuvimos buscando, parece que el fantasma huyó.

\- Eso es bueno. – Chika soltó un suspiro de alivio. – Hubiera estado mejor que fuera otra broma como la que hiciste en la mansión.

\- No quisiera recordar ese momento, admito que fue bueno, pero nos diste un gran susto. – Soltó una risa You.

\- Por lo menos Mari me perdonó después de ello. – Recordó Marcus haciendo una mueca de mal gusto. – Fue suficiente diversión para mí. Por cierto, quiero preguntarles algo. – Las chicas observaron a Marcus con algo de curiosidad. - ¿Cómo sienten el viaje hasta ahora?

\- ¿Hay alguna razón para que preguntes eso? – Respondió Riko, Marcus se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, este viaje puede durar más tiempo del pensado, incluso creo que el siguiente año seguiríamos así y no tenemos idea de cuando se detendrá, lo digo porque no todos tienen la voluntad de estar viajando constantemente, causa agotamiento mental en la gran mayoría que no está acostumbrado y los tengo a todos en mente, no me gustaría que se vean cansados o molestos por la situación actual, además del peligro constante que corremos, ya hemos sido atacados tres veces y por lo menos dos grupos más se han unido a nosotros, tengo la sensación de que llegaremos a ser casi cincuenta personas al final. – Gotones surgieron en las frentes de los cuatro.

\- No hay ningún problema por nosotras. – Sonrió Chika. – Hemos visto muchos lugares bonitos y nos encanta conocer cosas nuevas, puedes hablar con el resto de las chicas y dirán lo mismo. Igualmente hemos observado que llevas algo de estrés encima, por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras, no queremos que trabajes de más, pero igual estamos agradecidas por todo… no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. – Marcus sonrió al escuchar sus palabras.

\- Aprecio el agradecimiento, esperemos que este estilo de vida no dure demasiado y los podamos regresar a todos a sus hogares lo más pronto posible. – Se escuchó la campanilla de la puerta en ese momento. – Parece que ya llegaron, es mi momento de ir ¿ustedes tienen algún plan ahora?

\- Pensamos en ir con el resto de las chicas a visitar el pueblo y las tiendas que hay, dicen que hay productos que solo se pueden encontrar aquí que no hay en la ciudad. – Respondió You con una sonrisa.

\- Entendido, mucha suerte con ello. – Se despidió de las tres chicas mientras ya iba a la entrada del hotel, ahí vio a Yakumo y Haruka.

\- Ya es momento de continuar con la investigación. – Expresó la castaña - ¿Sucedió algo durante la noche que nos fuimos?

\- Para nada, en realidad todo estuvo tranquilo, cuando el fantasma se fue, no volvió a ocurrir algún fenómeno.

\- Eso es bueno de saber… Yakumo-kun y yo teníamos pensado preguntar por el pueblo acerca de los sucesos, puede que saquemos información de ese modo.

\- Me parece excelente, eso podría resolvernos algunas preguntas. – En ese momento vio a Yukino, Yui y Hachiman en la puerta. – Buenos días ¿van a algún sitio?

\- Yuigahama tiene ganas de pasear, no desea ir sola por lo que nos está arrastrando. – Respondió Yukino.

\- No les estoy arrastrando. – Expresó la pelinaranja con pucheros. – No deberíamos estar encerrados en esta posada, hay que salir y ver lo que hay afuera.

\- Sí, claro… sería preferible estar aquí. – Soltó un suspiro Hachiman.

\- Pueden acompañarnos mientras, seguiremos con la investigación. – Sugirió Marcus.

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió Yui. – Los misterios son interesantes.

\- Siempre y cuando no vuelva a ocurrir algo como lo de anoche… ¿no volverá a pasar? – Preguntó Hachiman, Marcus negó con la cabeza.

\- En el día no sucede nada de eso, ya lo hablé con la dueña, solo preguntaremos en el pueblo si saben algo.

\- Ya vamos a ir. – Haruka y Yakumo ya estaban saliendo, Marcus asintió.

\- Vamos a ver. – El grupo ya salió para ver lo que podrían encontrar afuera preguntando a la gente.

Resumiendo como fue su pequeño viaje, muy pocas personas pudieron dar información pertinente respecto a la situación de la posada, no todos eran bastante reacios a hablar, más como si fuera algún tipo de tabú el que estuvieran evitando.

\- Suele suceder en todos los pueblos pequeños. – Comentó Marcus cruzado de brazos. – No lo quiero admitir, pero es un cliché que cada pueblo tenga sus secretos que nadie quiera compartir, como sucesos pasados que fueron tan horribles como para que la gente se los tenga callados.

\- Supongo que fue un caso de asesinato. – Sonrió Hachiman de forma oscura, sacando escalofríos a Yui.

\- ¡No digas esas cosas Hikki! – Le gritó con molestia. – Tampoco es que no estemos tan seguros de lo ocurrido.

\- Me gustaría algo de beber. – Lograron ver una pequeña tienda, fueron ahí para comprar agua o jugo, lo que hubiera. Marcus pagó por ello mientras disfrutaban, así como él se compró un Mountain Dew y el resto varió entre agua y otras bebidas carbonatadas.

\- Intentan averiguar lo que sucede en la posada ¿cierto? – Habló el tendedero que se reposaba en la vitrina de su tienda.

\- Hemos preguntado a todas partes pero nadie dice nada. – Respondió Haruka, algo curiosa de que el dueño decidiera hablar.

\- No es que no quieran hablar, es más que… un suceso algo duro que pasó en este pueblo hace años.

\- ¿Sabe algo? Estamos intentado averiguar lo sucedido y ver si puede resolverse. – Comentó Marcus, a ver si tenía la oportunidad de sacar algo.

\- Puedo contarles… solo que debe ser en secreto, no es algo que pueda mencionar en público.

\- No importa, queremos saber. – Asintió Haruka, ya el tendedero soltó un suspiro antes de continuar.

\- Fue hace unos veinte años, esa posada estaba en construcción y se perfilaba a ser un proyecto ambicioso para el pueblo, comenzar a recibir turistas y más, todos estaban emocionados con ello… hasta que llegó ese día…

\- ¿Qué día? – Preguntó Yui con algo de temor.

\- No había mucha seguridad en las obras de construcción de la posada, justamente cuando la familia de la dueña fue para observar el progreso, el hijo se escapó de la vista de la dueña y se paseó por la construcción, no tuvo en cuenta que una carga de bloques de madera estaba a punto de romperse, desafortunadamente, el peso cedió a la cuerda de esta carga y cayó pesadamente, con el niño debajo, sufriendo una horrible muerte aplastado por estos bloques.

La mayoría ahí no podían creer que algo así sucedió, solamente Yakumo y Marcus se mantuvieron calmados y serios.

\- Últimamente se ha hablado de sucesos paranormales que han ocurrido en la posada, la construcción se pudo completar a pesar del incidente, pero… eso ha ocurrido en los últimos tiempos, tengo las sospechas de que el espíritu del hijo es el responsable.

\- Entiendo… gracias por la información. – Agradeció Marcus.

\- No es nada… si desean saber más, en el cementerio atrás del pueblo está la tumba del hijo, si es un fantasma realmente el responsable, no les haría mal revisar.

\- Gracias por todo. – Agradeció Haruka mientras se retiraban.

\- Pobre niño… - Yui tenía la mirada baja al escuchar esa historia. – Es algo triste que haya muerto a una corta edad.

\- Los accidentes pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento, no es algo que pueda evitarse. – Comentó Yukino, sintiendo igualmente algo de tristeza.

\- Nuestro siguiente destino es el cementerio entonces. – Marcus miró a Yakumo, este asintió sabiendo que ahí podía encontrar algo, lo más seguro es que al fantasma, si es que reposa ahí de forma momentánea.

Fueron al cementerio. Un espacio totalmente abierto con una simple reja donde adentro se encontraban las tumbas, no era muy elaborado, pero el aspecto solitario le daba un aire bastante tétrico.

\- No nos saltará un fantasma aquí ¿cierto? – Yui estaba escondida detrás de Yukino por el miedo.

\- Si estás así ¿por qué decidiste venir? - Preguntó la pelinegra.

\- Solo no quería estar sola. – Soltó un suspiro al escuchar su respuesta.

\- ¿Ves algo? – Preguntó Haruka a Yakumo, este iba al frente mirando sin expresar nada entre las tumbas, su camino le hizo llegar justamente hacia una en particular mientras el resto observaba, Marcus sonrió complacido al saber lo que estaba tratando.

\- Parece que llegó a nuestro objetivo. – Solamente se quedaron en silencio mientras parecía estar hablando, eso solo significaba que se estaba comunicando con el espíritu a través de su ojo.

\- ¿Esto le ocurre frecuentemente? – Preguntó Hachiman.

\- Así es como lo hace la mayoría del tiempo, él es la única persona que tiene este poder para ver espíritus. – Respondió Haruka con orgullo. Una vez observaron que terminó, regreso con el resto del grupo. - ¿Ya supiste lo que sucedió? – Yakumo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Esta noche debe terminar todo… lo explicaré ahí.

\- Excelente, eso significa que hemos terminado. – Yui se vio aliviada con la situación. – Eso significa que podemos volver, ya quisiera descansar después de todo esto.

\- Es lo mejor… Marcus ¿podrías prestarme esa Nintendo 3Ds que tienes? Al menos para entretenerme. – preguntó Hachiman.

\- Por supuesto, podría sacar la otra y tener unas batallas de Smash Bros Ultimate, si no te molesta.

\- Entendido. – Con ello, regresaron ya a la posada, esperar hasta la noche donde Yakumo parece tener un plan en mente.

* * *

Llegó la noche, puede que sea un retraso ya que tenían planeado irse en la tarde pero a Marcus no le importó para ya resolver el caso con el fantasma de una vez.

\- ¿Realmente se resolverá esto? – Tohru se acercó con curiosidad, después de haber acabado con la preparación de la cena. – Tratar con entes sobrenaturales no es algo sencillo.

\- Lo dice la dragona. – Respondió Marcus. – No hay problema, Yakumo sabe lo que hace y ahora que tenemos las pistas ordenadas, seguro sucederá fácil y sencillo.

Todos estaban en el comedor después de haber acabado con la cena, Yakumo y Haruka igual estaban ahí, así como la dueña de la posada, un poco confundida acerca de la situación.

\- ¿Me necesitan para algo? – Preguntó la anciana.

\- Señora, ya estamos a punto de resolver esto, solamente necesitamos que responda algo. – Haruka se acercó a ella. – Sobre el accidente que sucedió cuando se construía la posada. – Al escuchar eso, la dueña puso una expresión triste. – Murió su hijo ¿no?

\- Si… es algo que me lamento bastante, el haberlo descuidado en ese momento, me hubiera gustado tenerlo en mis brazos antes de que eso sucediera.

\- Podrá hacerlo. – Habló Yakumo, la anciana le vio con asombro.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero eso no puede ser posible, él está muerto.

\- … En cualquier momento.

Las luces se apagaron de repente sorprendiendo a todos. Nuevamente una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente para asustarlos, Marcus ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¡Mantengan la calma! No es como el día anterior. – Le habló al resto para que no se desesperaran. Justamente todo se detuvo, en la oscuridad y solo una luz que Marcus usaba de la linterna de su celular, dejó que todo sucediera. Yakumo agarró la mano de la anciana para dirigirla hacia el centro del comedor.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer? – Preguntó esta, el pelinegro no dijo nada cuando le llevó justo a ese sitio y entonces posó su mano. La anciana podía sentir una presencia justamente en ese lugar, algo fría pero la sentía familiar, el tacto se sentía áspero, como si fue cabello y por la estatura, era como un niño. – Esta sensación… no puede ser…

\- Lo que está sintiendo… esa presencia que siempre estuvo aquí… es su hijo. – Respondió Yakumo, la anciana realmente no podía creerlo.

\- ¿Es verdad? Mi hijo… ¿él está aquí?

\- Siga sintiéndolo. – La anciana obedeció, continuando pasando sus manos en aquella parte, ahora sentía una piel fría, era justamente lo que le recordaba a su pequeño, la anciana empezó a soltar pequeñas lagrimas mientras rodeó con sus brazos a esa figura fantasmal que estaba frente a ella.

\- Lo siento… no pude protegerte en ese momento… realmente lo lamento… - Expresó entre sollozos, sintió pequeños brazos fríos rodearla, correspondiendo al abrazo.

Yakumo veía desde su ojo al fantasma abrazando a su madre, este ya tenía una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, antes de voltear a ver a Yakumo, su boca formuló una simple palabra que pudo leer.

\- … Gracias…

Observó ya como este empezaba a desaparecer, ya no tenía lamentos en el mundo humano y ahora podía descansar en paz. Una vez se fue para siempre, las luces volvieron.

\- ¿Terminó todo? – Preguntó Nico, sin entender mucho de lo sucedido.

\- Se acabó… - Respondió Yakumo en voz suave mientras la anciana seguía ahí agachada llorando. – El alma finalmente puede descansar en paz.

\- Es bueno saber eso. – Sonrió Marcus, viendo que nadie terminó herido con el desarrollo del caso.

Llegó la mañana, ya el grupo se iba a ir y prepararon sus maletas para ello, en la entrada se encontraba la anciana la cual ya estaba calmada, así como Yakumo y Haruka.

\- Déjenme agradecerles por todo esto, haberme reunido con mi hijo una vez más y resolver el problema de la posada.

\- No es nada, ese fue nuestro trabajo. – Sonrió la castaña. – Ahora la posada ya estará en paz y sin ningún problema.

\- Es verdad… y a ustedes por haber ayudado, gracias. – Marcus se rascó la nuca.

\- Fuimos entrometidos solamente… ya es nuestro momento de irnos… una última vez ¿realmente no desean ir con nosotros? – Preguntó a ambos, Yakumo negó con la cabeza.

\- Este lugar es tranquilo, es agradable. – Expresó el pelinegro de la heterocromia.

\- Y como no puedo dejarlo solo… - Haruka soltó un suspiro. – Por ahora nos despediremos al parecer, espero puedan decirnos cuando resolverán para todo para regresarnos a nuestros hogares.

\- Estaremos en contacto, ya que me pasaste tu número. – Sonrió Marcus. Ya se subieron a los vehículos para partir. – Nos vemos.

\- ¡Adiós! – Se despidió Haruka junto a la anciana, Yakumo simplemente les vio, antes de expresar una pequeña sonrisa. Por ahora lograron terminar un caso paranormal, algo que Marcus no esperaba, ya sabía que juntarse con personajes de anime traería situaciones como esa, solo esperaba ver lo que vendría a continuación, San Francisco es el siguiente destino.

* * *

\- Comandante. – Un soldado fue a presentarse hacia su superior, un hombre de cabello grisáceo corto con mirada dura, revisando monitores. – No hemos tenido más señales de los sujetos, seguimos con la búsqueda.

\- Entendido, gracias por el reporte, puede retirarse. – Se fue con un saludo mientras él seguía revisando. Ser parte del cuerpo de soldados en busca de personajes ficticios que aparecen de repente en el mundo real, jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado que terminaría en un trabajo de ese tipo, pero no podía quejarse, después de todo le estaban pagando por hacerlo y como era un grupo privado de seguridad, mientras el dinero surja por parte de su cliente, terminarían el trabajo, sin importar lo que suceda. – Debo admitir que esto ha durado más de lo que tenía pensado… son ratas muy duras ¿eh?

Dan Williams, Comandante y jefe del grupo privado de seguridad y fuerzas "Black Crows". En su escritorio tenía distintas fotos donde se observaban a los personajes y en ellas a alguien más… Marcus…

* * *

 **Y así acabamos ya con esta parte del pueblo y lo paranormal, si que, por el hecho de que vi Yakumo hace años, es que no andaba muy seguro de si están bien usados pero bueno que aquí acaba su participación. El siguiente cap se llega a San Francisco, otros personajes aparecerán y habrá otro misterio, pero ya no como esté sino algo más relajado, ya lo verán. Saludos.**


	37. Ladrón de ropa interior 1

_Reproduciendo: Mayday Parade – Looks Red, Tastes Blue._

Fueron días de viaje entre descansos pero finalmente pudieron hacer su llegada a San Francisco, una ciudad un poco más grande era como un alivio de ver, no quería decir que pasar por los pueblos fuera malo, la gran mayoría disfrutó de lo que podía ofrecer.

\- San Francisco tiene todo lo necesario para que podamos reabastecernos. – Anunció Marcus.

\- Finalmente, lo que conseguimos en Fresno está por terminarse. – Respondió Kotonoha.

\- No es novedad contando a toda la gente que se nos ha unido, realmente que Yui y todas las chicas de la banda disfrutan de comer postre cada día. – Empezó a reír el pelinegro, Mio que iba con ellos, soltó un puchero.

\- Eso no es cierto, solamente Yui y Mugi son las que comen bastante, yo me controlo.

\- Deberías decírselo, ahora mismo tenemos suerte de mantener otros millones pero no podemos malgastarlo, una buena parte se va en la gasolina de los vehículos.

\- Intentaré hacerlo… si es que me escuchan. – Soltó un suspiro. Hicieron su entrada a la ciudad la cual estaba en una hora pico con el tráfico, algo que les llevó unos minutos más antes de llegar a la zona hotelera donde finalmente pudieron arribar. Una vez hechos todos los trámites y que obtuvieron habitaciones, fue el momento de relajarse un poco, descansar después del viaje y era algo que Marcus estaba dispuesto a hacer.

\- ¿Cuáles son los planes ahora? – Preguntó Eli, Marcus se cruzó de brazos.

\- Time to chill, vamos a relajarnos un poco por ahora que después pasearemos por la ciudad, estoy agotado de tanto estar al volante.

\- El hotel tiene una piscina y una barra de bebidas. – Anunció Nozomi, Marcus sonrió al conocerlo.

\- Pues no hay nada que nos detenga, vamos a meterle. – Al darse a conocer, la gran mayoría de chicas fue a cambiarse a los trajes de baño para poder ir a la piscina, Marcus tampoco quería desaprovechar y disfrutar un poco en la orilla, quizás probar las bebidas.

No más de unos minutos, todo el gran grupo ya estaba en el sitio, como más de 30 personas llegando juntas para apoderarse del lugar, lo bueno de que no hubiera mucha gente en el hotel es que lo tenían todo para ellos solos.

\- ¡Bala de cañón! – Izayoi se tiró con fuerza a la piscina salpicando un poco, ya igual varias otras chicas habían entrado y otros más estaban en la barra que igual tenían botana.

\- Marcus-san, revisa esto. – Honoka dejó un frasco de lo que parecían ser rodajas de chile frente a él, igualmente estaban Kotori, Umi, Yui, Yoshiko y Kotonoha. – Estos chiles proclaman ser los más picantes que hay aquí ¿te atreves a comer uno así solo? – Al escuchar aquel reto, el pelinegro enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿En serio me estás retando? No digas que soy un cobarde solo por ser chile, ya he comido picante con anterioridad.

\- ¿Cuentas la salsa de Taco Bell? Esa no pica mucho. – Respondió Kotori, Marcus negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya he comido chile con anterioridad, si acaso logro soportarlo ¿Qué ofreces?

\- Así que quieres un premio ¿eh? – Se formó una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Honoka. – Si no logras llorar o pedir agua, con gusto cumpliré una orden que me pidas, la que sea.

\- La que sea… - Se formó una sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Marcus. - ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo? Cumplir una orden de un joven como yo.

\- Honoka… eso es peligroso y lo digo en serio. – Le comentó Umi a su lado pero la pelinaranja negó con la cabeza.

\- Sé muy bien en lo que me estoy metiendo Umi-chan, igual Marcus-san no pediría nada inadecuado.

\- Eso no se sabe. – Respondió Marcus de forma concisa. – Solo no llegues a retroceder a tu palabra.

\- Muy bien. – Honoka abrió el frasco, ya de antemano el olor era algo fuerte que los de alrededor lo sentían. – Toma uno y directo a la boca.

\- Marcus-san… - Kotonoha vio con preocupación al pelinegro, este se limitó a sonreír.

\- Ya he enfrentado soldados armados, esto no es nada. – Agarró una rodaja de chile, las chicas alrededor vieron con impaciencia como lentamente introducía el chile a su boca y empezó a masticar.

\- ¡Asombroso! Eso tiene el olor de las puertas del infierno, ni siquiera mis poderes de ángel caído serían suficientes. – Expresó Yoshiko.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Yui observando el rostro impasible de Marcus, este se limitó a masticar lentamente el chile, sintiendo el picor inundar totalmente su paladar ya entonces tragó.

\- Listo… ¿Qué tal? Dije que aguantaría. – Sonrió, Honoka no podía creerlo.

\- ¿Cómo? Dice que son chiles cubanos, esos son picantes en extremo.

\- No subestimes a alguien que come chile frecuentemente, ahora que puedo pedirte que hagas… - Se frotó las manos en anticipación, Honoka solo pudo tragar saliva creyendo que quizás pediría algo pervertido. - ¿Ves esa plataforma alta de clavados? Salta desde ahí.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Es todo?

\- Claro, a menos que tengas miedo ya que es alto, y además, para que estés en confianza, saltaré igual contigo.

\- Bueno… eso está bien.

\- Excelente, puedes adelantarte. – Honoka asintió mientras iba, en ese momento Marcus rompió su calma y fue directo a la barra de bebidas a tomar de todo, el resto de chicas le observó con gotones en la frente.

\- No aguantaste ¿cierto? – preguntó Umi de forma inexpresiva.

\- La única virtud que tengo es del actuar. – Respondió mientras ya llevaba unos cinco vasos. – Mierda, este ardor no desaparece de mi lengua. – Solo se pudo escuchar unas cuantas risas nerviosas mientras continuaba bebiendo.

* * *

El día en la piscina fue divertido y todo, ya ahora necesitaban volver a sus habitaciones. Las chicas fueron a cambiarse a los vestidores, ahí se encontraban cestos donde dejaban su ropa.

\- Fue divertido. – Respondió Rin. – Honoka-chan realmente se tiró de esa plataforma de clavados muy alta, el grito que soltó fue lindo-nya.

\- No lo fue tanto para mí. – La líder de μ's soltó un suspiro. – Fue bueno que Marcus-san saltara conmigo, sola me hubiera acobardado.

\- Fue una buena experiencia. – Respondió Chika a su lado. – Lo que no podré olvidar fue la mezcla de bebidas que hicieron entre Rin-san, Hanamaru-chan y Hanayo-san, eso tuvo tantos sabores que mi lengua quedó aturdida.

\- Igual lo disfrutaron-nya. – Sonrió Rin. Ya entonces que agarraron la ropa de sus cestos, notaron algo. – Un momento… falta algo…

\- Aquí igual. – Honoka revisó más a fondo. – Mi ropa interior, no la encuentro.

\- Yo tampoco la tengo. – Anunció Kotonoha.

\- No puede ser, la dejamos aquí todo el tiempo. – Umi se vio asustada, Medaka observó la situación.

\- Parece que varias sufrieron el mismo robo de sus ropas interiores… debería reportárselo a Marcus.

\- ¿Robo de ropa interior? – Un rato después, Medaka se acercó al pelinegro para hablarle del asunto, ella asintió.

\- Eso lograron reportarme, varias han sufrido lo mismo. – Según pudo saber, fueron Honoka, Rin, Kotonoha, Lala, Yui, Mio, Tohru y Nozomi quienes igual se vieron afectadas, eso era preocupante.

\- Esto deberíamos dejarlo entre nosotros, no hay razón para molestar a los empleados del hotel, seguramente ellas igual lo prefieran así. – Medaka asintió.

\- Le diré a las demás, nos organizaremos para buscar por todo el edificio y, si alguien encuentra algo, el resto deberá avisar por los teléfonos.

\- Muy bien, hagamos esto. – Ambos chocaron palmas mientras Medaka se iba, Marcus se llevó la mano a la barbilla. – (No podría ser que haya un pervertido aquí… no sé si esto sea peor que los soldados…)

* * *

Todos llegaron a enterarse del robo de ropa interior y empezó la búsqueda incesante, más que nada la preocupación iba por las chicas que eran mayoría, si realmente un pervertido era el culpable iba a causar terror entre ellas.

\- ¿No fuiste tú? – Obviamente Yami se encontraba interrogando a Rito el cual lo tenía inmovilizado con su cabello. – Responde Yuuki Rito.

\- ¡Ya dije que no fui yo! – Gritó con miedo al ver esa bola con púas cerca de su rostro. – Yami, deberías saber que estuve todo el tiempo con Lala en la piscina.

\- Mientes. – Obviamente desconfiaba de él, Marcus tuvo que intervenir.

\- Yami, las acusaciones infundidas no ayudarán a rastrear al culpable rápidamente, yo puedo asegurar que vi a Rito todo el tiempo, suéltalo. – La rubia dudaba un poco, tenía plena confianza en que Marcus estaba diciendo la verdad, gracias a ello Rito fue liberado.

\- Menos mal… te agradezco que me salvaras. –Se dirigió al pelinegro, este simplemente asintió.

\- Yami, sabes lo que debes de hacer. – La rubia chasqueó su lengua, dirigió su vista hacia Rito.

\- Lo siento… por haberte culpado sin pruebas… - El pelinaranja se mostró sorprendido, ya entonces puso una sonrisa.

\- No hay problema, siempre y cuando se haya demostrado el malentendido. – Marcus se mostró satisfecho con ello. En ese momento vio llegar a Yumeko.

\- Yumeko ¿suerte por su lado?

\- Nada. – Respondió ella, llevándose la mano a la mejilla. – Esto está tardando más de lo que pensaba… claramente fue un mal acto y además cobarde el robarse la ropa interior de chicas, quien sea el responsable, merece un castigo severo por sus actos. – Respondió de forma tan calmada a pesar de ser amenazante.

\- Estamos trabajando en ello… realmente no tiene sentido esto, seguiré buscando por mi parte.

\- Entendido, estamos en contacto~ - Yumeko se fue. Marcus realmente veía esta situación como preocupante, más por el hecho de que las chicas se vieran afectadas, si ellas no pueden encontrarse tranquilas, él tampoco lo estará.

De momento hizo su camino hacia su habitación, necesitaba revisar unas cuantas cosas por ahí antes de seguir buscando con el resto.

\- Pero en serio… quien habrá sido el responsable y por cual razón, no tiene sentido, a menos que sea otro personaje de anime… pero Yami no me ha reportado que sintiera presencias… esto solo es más confuso.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación para entrar, justo en suelo a su frente pudo ver algo, como un trozo de tela que estaba en el suelo, le llamó algo la atención de verlo.

\- Esto… - Lo recogió para observar muy bien que era, en ese momento que lo estiró, fue algo que no esperaba. – Un momento… esto es…

Tenía unas bragas justamente en su mano, Marcus siguió viendo y entonces encontró sobre su cama más ropa interior, justamente lo robado estaba ahí, poniéndolo totalmente nervioso.

\- No puede ser… ¿Cómo llegó aquí? Debo hacer algo, si alguien más lo ve, podría pensar que…

\- Marcus-san, ya terminamos de buscar por el tercer piso y… - No podía creer su suerte. Kotonoha, Chika, Mari y Dia habían entrado a su habitación, solo para encontrar al pelinegro a lado de su cama con ese pequeño montón de ropa interior, su rostro tenía una expresión dramática que jamás creyó poder articular en su vida, las chicas simplemente se quedaron calladas al verlo.

\- … Puedo explicarlo, verán que esto no es mi culpa, lo que trataba de hacer…

\- ¡VENGAN AQUÍ TODAS! – Gritó Dia, asustando al pelinegro. Los nervios no lo hacían pensar correctamente, tenía que encontrar la forma de poder escapar o al menos demostrar su inocencia, en ese momento Kotonoha saltó hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Marcus-san, dime que no es cierto! Tu no robaste la ropa interior. – Estaba lloriqueando, el pelinegro se estaba sintiendo como una basura.

\- ¡No fui yo, realmente lo juro!

\- ¡Y como explicas eso! – Señaló Dia al montón de ropa interior sobre su cama. - ¡No pudo haber llegado ahí de repente!

\- ¡Eso quiero explicar, denme tiempo! – No pudo decir más cuando el resto de gente llegó, observando la ropa interior ahí. – Maldición… se acabó…

\- Marcus… - Yami fue la primera en dar un paso al frente, teniendo un rostro de decepción. – Tu… eres un pervertido.

\- ¡No, espera Yami! – Lo siguiente que Marcus pudo saber fue un puño de cabello dirigiéndose a su rostro, y de repente todo se puso negro.

* * *

\- (Mi cabeza…) – Poco a poco empezó a recuperar la vista, no sabía donde estaba, lo único que supo fue que estaba paralizado. – Que sucede…

\- Ya despertaste. – Escuchó una voz, volteó a ver aunque todo estaba a oscuras, una luz lo cegó por unos segundos antes de aclararse. Frente a él se encontraban Dia, Eli, Kotonoha, Yami y Yukino. – Chicas ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué estoy atado?

\- No tienes derecho a hablar. – Respondió Dia de forma seria. – Debes saber muy bien la razón de la situación en la que te encuentras.

\- … deben creerme, yo no soy el ladrón, deben saber que estuve con ustedes todo el tiempo, solo cuando decidí ir al baño fue el único momento que me alejé a la cocina.

\- Y es lo que necesitamos saber. – Yukino le miró con asco. – Es realmente decepcionante que cayeras tan bajo.

\- Confiamos en ti… yo confiaba en ti, y tu… - Kotonoha bajó la mirada, se sentía triste.

\- No tienes ninguna coartada para demostrar tu inocencia… no lo hagas más difícil y admítelo, no hará daño. – Comentó Eli siendo la más comprensiva del grupo.

\- Como puedo admitir algo por un crimen que no hice, simplemente es un malentendido, si me dieran tiempo de demostrarlo, yo…

\- No hay razón para ello. – Cortó Yami tajantemente. – No te rebajes más de lo necesario, prometo que el castigo no será muy severo…

\- Cuando lo dices teniendo esa cuchilla de tu pelo, no suena muy convincente. – Respondió justamente teniendo la cuchilla cerca de su rostro. – Solo denme un tiempo, aunque sea un poco y prometo poder desenmascarar al culpable de todo esto, no haré trampas ni huiré, lo juro. – Nadie de ellas supo que decir, Marcus realmente estaba hablando en serio acerca de eso, en ese momento la puerta se abrió de repente.

\- Esto parece ser un trabajo para nosotras. – Cuatro figuras estaban frente a la puerta, todos ahí las observaron. Cuatro chicas pequeñas las cuales llevaban ropa extravagante y sombreros altos, una de ropaje rosa, la otra de ropaje amarillo, otra de ropas verdes y la última de color azul, Marcus las reconoció. – Si tienen un caso, pueden contar con nosotras ¡Las Milky Holmes!

 _Sherlock Shellingford, Yuzurizaki Nero, Hercule Barton y Cordelia Glauca._

 _Anime: Tantei Opera Milky Holmes._

\- ¿De dónde vinieron? – Preguntó Dia, Sheryl soltó una risa segura por lo bajo.

\- Tenemos un detector especial cuando un caso está cerca, nuestro sexto sentido detectivesco no puede ignorar a un inocente en problemas.

\- Esto… Sheryl, en realidad estábamos de paso y escuchamos esto por la puerta. – Respondió Elly, causando que Sheryl la mande a callar de repente, para después carraspear su garganta.

\- Como decía, nuestro sexto sentido detectivesco rastreó este caso y no podemos ignorar a ese pobre hombre inocente mientras es culpado sin pruebas algunas.

\- ¡Así es! Nosotras somos las mejores detectives que pueden encontrar aquí, resolveremos este caso antes del almuerzo~ - Canturreó Cordelia mientras sus ojos expulsaban brillos.

\- … Marcus-san, esas chicas son… - Comentó Eli al pelinegro, asintió.

\- Por mala suerte… pero no dejen que sus personalidades las engañen, aunque se vean tontas, pueden ser detectives muy confiables, estoy seguro de que podrán dar con el culpable si se lo permiten.

\- Así es. – Respondió Nero. – Solo dennos este día y en pocas horas sabrán al culpable, más bien acabaremos rápido si nos pagan con comida. – Rastros de saliva empezaron a notarse salir de su boca.

\- … Muy bien, te daremos la oportunidad Marcus-san, si logran descubrir al culpable, aceptaremos tus disculpas.

\- Gracias… - Marcus soltó un suspiro de alivio, finalmente pudo ser liberado y ellas se fueron, quedando solo con las Milky Holmes. – Agradezco que me ayuden en esto chicas, realmente soy inocente y quiero comprobarlo.

\- Es el trabajo de un detective después de todo. – Sheryl infló su pecho de orgullo. – Además, dijiste que pareces conocernos.

\- Así es, sé muy bien que fueron transportadas aquí de su hogar ¿no?

\- ¡Exactamente! – Exclamó Nero asombrada. - ¿Eres igual un detective?

\- No. – Respondió inexpresivamente. – Esas chicas, al igual que muchos otros, están en la misma situación de ustedes, soy un guardián que está viajando alrededor del país en busca de personas como ustedes que vinieron de otros mundos, con tal de tenerlos bajo mi cuidado y encontrar la forma de regresarlos.

\- Eso es algo muy noble… - Respondió Elly por lo bajo. – Eres como un héroe.

\- No es nada… ustedes igual podrían venir con nosotros, claro, si no les importa.

\- ¡En serio! – Exclamó Sheryl con emoción. – Muchas gracias, pensábamos que íbamos a morir sin tener nada que comer.

\- Es mi trabajo después de todo, primero vamos a resolver este caso y demostrar mi inocencia, yo no me robé esa ropa interior de ellas.

\- ¿Robaste ropa interior? Eres un pervertido. – Respondió Cordelia sintiendo indignación, Marcus le vio de forma inexpresiva.

\- Justamente por eso quiero demostrar mi inocencia.

\- Cordelia-san, no tenemos que discriminar los gustos raros de nuestro cliente, solo hay que cumplir nuestro trabajo. – Respondió Sheryl de forma inocente, Marcus le vio pensando "Are you fucking kidding me?" – Por ahora vamos a investigar y resolver este caso ¿están conmigo?

\- ¡Siii! – Exclamaron las cuatro chicas. Marcus las observó y estaba empezando a arrepentirse de su decisión. Ya no había vuelta atrás, iba a confiar en ellas y que logren dar con el culpable, por el bien de su reputación y confianza entre el resto del grupo, iban a descubrir y desenmascarar este caso hasta el final.

* * *

 **Este debe ser el mayor peligro en el que Marcus se ha metido jaja, ya al menos llegaron unas detectives a ayudarle a resolver el caso, claro que será complicado, conociendo a esas chicas y las locuras que hacen, ya se verá en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	38. Ladrón de ropa interior 2

Marcus estaba enfrentando la peor crisis que jamás pudo imaginarse, tenía que limpiar su nombre de alguna forma y demostrar que no es el culpable de haberse robado la ropa interior de las chicas. Ahora mismo estaba contando con la ayuda de cuatro chicas detectives, eso quizás podría considerarse como un buen apoyo, si no fuera por el hecho de que ellas tengan esas personalidades tan particulares que acaban desviándose del objetivo.

\- ¡Ya lo digo! Nuestro primer paradero será la cafetería, ahí encontraremos una pista. – Declaró Nero con brillo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Por cual razón un ladrón de ropa interior estaría en la cafetería? – Preguntó Marcus de forma inexpresiva.

\- Me lo dice mi intuición de detective, y nunca se equivoca.

\- Nero-chan… tienes baba en tu boca. – Señaló Elly, esta se dio cuenta y se limpió rápidamente, Marcus soltó un suspiro.

\- Estoy siendo cien por ciento serio aquí, de esto depende la confianza que me he encargado de construir por meses y que por un simple malentendido puede desquebrajarse, les estoy depositando mis esperanzas más por necesidad que otra cosa, no creo que nadie más pueda ayudarme en esta situación, por eso mismo, debemos ir al grano y no desviarnos ¿entendido?

\- No te preocupes, conocemos la gravedad de la situación. – Expresó Sheryl de forma confiada. – Si no pudiéramos resolver esto, defraudaríamos las enseñazas que nuestro maestro Opera nos ha impartido.

\- Pondremos de todo nuestro esfuerzo para encontrar al culpable. – Cordelia sonrió de forma segura. – La recompensa que obtendremos después será jugosa~

\- E-Esto… creo que eres inocente… así que haré todo lo posible por resolver esto… onii-chan… - Escuchar eso de parte de Elly activó un interruptor en la mente del pelinegro que lo dejó totalmente noqueado. - ¿Onii-chan?

\- N-No es nada… - Logró recuperarse a tiempo. – Les depositaré mi confianza por ahora, así que no me decepcionen ¿entendido?

\- ¡Si! – Declararon las cuatro al mismo tiempo. Comenzó la investigación por descubrir al verdadero culpable del robo, paseándose por los pasillos del hotel.

\- No será muy necesario que usen sus toys aquí, tampoco es que llegue a haber un gran peligro. – Comentó Marcus.

\- No hay problema aquí, mi toy es el adecuado para un caso como este. – Infló Cordelia su pecho. – Solo necesito concentrarme un poco a ver si logro escuchar algunos pasos sospechosos.

En ese momento empezó a concentrarse, un brillo en sus ojos pudo notarse mientras hacía uso de su toy para escuchar por los alrededores del hotel mientras el resto observaba.

\- Este hotel no tiene mucha gente… solo puedo detectar pocas presencias y algunos empleados.

\- Bueno, fue lo que nos avisaron, somos los únicos huéspedes aquí. – Marcus se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso reduce totalmente las posibilidades de que el culpable sea alguien externo. – Pensó Sheryl. - ¿Realmente no tienen a algún pervertido en su grupo?

\- Bueno… Izayoi lo es, pero no es alguien que recurriría a algo tan bajo como robar ropa interior.

\- ¿Hablabas de mí? – Como si lo hubieran llamado, el rubio hizo acto de presencia en ese momento. – Me enteré de las noticias, eso no está bien, robar ropa interior no es la solución por más urgido que estés.

\- Claramente no fui yo, por eso estamos investigando para encontrar al verdadero culpable.

\- ¿Estas niñas son tu refuerzo? No creo que sea un juego lo que están haciendo.

\- ¡A quien llamas niñas! – Sheryl hizo un puchero. – Somos las mejores detectives de nuestra academia, las Milky Holmes.

\- Y bien ¿algún progreso? – Ignoró a Sheryl para preguntarle a Marcus.

\- Ellas tienen poderes que les sirven para resolver casos, justamente usamos uno de ellos para averiguar la cantidad de gente en el hotel.

\- Justamente noté ese detalle, siendo los únicos huéspedes y tampoco es que haya muchos empleados, es un setup muy interesante.

\- Tampoco es que haya mucho qué pensar, lo más importante ahora es demostrar mi inocencia.

\- Ya terminé de contar a todos los presentes~ - Canturreó Cordelia. – Específicamente solo su grupo y unos empleados están en todo el hotel, no hay más presencias humanas.

\- No me gustaría pensar que alguien entre nosotros sea el culpable, al menos Izayoi está descartado.

\- Te agradezco el voto de confianza. – Chocaron palmas.

\- Eso solo significa una cosa. – Aclaró Sheryl causando que la observen. – Vamos a interrogar a todos y cada uno en este edificio para que confiesen. – Y todo se quedó en silencio.

\- … Sheryl, no creo que eso funcione. – Comentó Elly pero la pelirrosa tenía una sonrisa confiada.

\- Es un principio común de detective la interrogación, no es nada raro para aclarar unas cuantas respuestas.

\- … ¿Saben? Creo que podría ser una alternativa. – Comentó Marcus. – No se pierde nada con intentarlo, incluso es una buena idea. – Sheryl se puso feliz al escuchar eso. – Bien Izayoi, debemos irnos a preguntar al resto.

\- Buena suerte amigo. – Se despidieron para empezar con las interrogaciones, a ver si lograban tener suerte con alguna de ellas.

* * *

Llegar a interrogar a todos sería un caso un poco complicado para solo ellos pero es con tal de demostrar su inocencia, lo malo es que, estando con las Milky Holmes, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

\- ¡Muy bien, será mejor que confiesen! – Nero y Cordelia, ambas con gafas de sol, estaban encima de Dia y Ruby para la interrogación, obviamente la pelirroja se escondía detrás de su hermana pro el miedo. – Aquí no aceptamos mentiras, hablen con la verdad y todo saldrá bien… ¡Auch!

Marcus las detuvo con golpes suaves sobre sus cabezas y sujetándolas de los cuellos de sus camisas.

\- Lamento eso… estamos en una vía de interrogación para todos, no descartamos el hecho de que alguien más pudo haber sido el responsable.

\- … Acepto eso… aunque no debería haber razón para que me interroguen, jamás haría algo así. – Se defendió Dia.

\- ¡No mientas, todos los que alguna vez han robado dicen algo parecido y!... – El pelinegro le tapó la boca a Nero para que no siga hablando.

\- Tampoco lo hago por gusto, pero hay que jugar todas las cartas que tengamos disponibles… igualmente creo que ustedes dos no lo hicieran.

\- Mientras lo entiendas. – La pelinegra se cruzó de brazos.

\- Gracias por confiar… espero que todo salga bien. – Respondió Ruby, Marcus sonrió.

\- Estamos en ello.

Pasaron a otro sector donde estaban Kobayashi, Tohru y Kanna, se acercaron para ellas a preguntar algo raro o inusual, al igual por como ambas chicas volvieron a realizar el mismo acto.

\- Es un problema grande ¿no? – Preguntó Kobayashi con calma, Marcus se encogió de hombros.

\- Es una tormenta en un vaso con agua, tampoco es que puedan sentirse tranquilas hasta que el asunto se resuelva.

\- ¡Por aquí veo una pista! – Proclamó Nero mientras tenía una pierna de pollo en su boca. – Es una pista muy deliciosa.

\- ¡No es justo Nero-chan, yo igual quiero comida! – Y así con Sheryl, las chicas se acercaron a esa barra de comida, poco a poco Marcus perdía las esperanzas.

\- Resiste… ellas son buenas, solo debes aguantar… - Sintió la mano de Kanna acariciar su cabeza.

\- Todo irá bien… - Comentó ella, eso ayudó a relajarlo un poco.

\- Necesitaba eso… gracias Kanna.

\- A ver si logran resolver esto, al menos no te tengo rencor de que mi ropa interior haya sido robada, aunque si fuera Kobayashi sería otra cosa… - Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Tohru, la pelirroja enarcó una ceja.

\- En cualquier caso, te deseo suerte y que logren resolver esto. – Marcus agradeció el gesto de Kobayashi mientras ya iba con las chicas para continuar.

\- Eso realmente fue delicioso. – Nero llevaba un plato lleno mientras caminaban. – Mientras más tenga en mi estómago, mejor rendiré en el caso.

\- Ojalá sea pronto porque ya estamos tardando, tampoco hemos encontrado nada. - Comentó Marcus.

\- No hay razón para desesperarse, aunque nos lleve horas, resolveremos esto. – proclamó Sheryl.

\- Quisiera ser franco. – Se dirigió a ellas. – Dije que les daría mi confianza, pero la verdad es que no siento mucha hacia ustedes, no hemos conseguido algún progreso o encontrado una pista realmente importante que nos lleve al responsable, ya antes había visto que sin toys son unas inútiles, pero incluso ahora que los recuperaron no han hecho nada, no quiero sonar malo pero eso realmente es un hecho objetivo, no hemos conseguido nada.

\- … Lo siento… yo… - Elly estaba a punto de llorar lo cual causó que las otras tres se asustaran.

\- ¡Calma Elly-chan, no es tu culpa, todas tenemos algo en esto! – Buscó calmarla la pelirrosa.

\- El cliente igualmente habló demasiado, no es bueno para alguien tan frágil como ella que le digan las verdades en la cara. – Expresó Cordelia con mal rostro aunque sus palabras le echaron más sal a la herida a las otras tres.

\- No ayudas en nada Cordelia-san… - Un gotón cruzó la frente de Sheryl. – Entendemos que quizás ahora no lo estemos haciendo bien, admito que quizás no estemos en nuestra mejor forma… igualmente, ese periodo que pasamos sin nuestros toys nos volvieron unas inútiles… pero realmente deseamos resolver este caso, no hemos tenido mucho trabajo y mayormente es Kokoro-chan y el resto quienes acaban resolviendo todo por nosotras. – Marcus quizás se lo imagino, pero creyó escuchar una voz que dijo "¡No me llames Kokoro-chan!" – No nos quites esta oportunidad… por favor…

Ahora el pelinegro empezó a sentir algo de lastima al verlas, jamás creyó que algo así sucedería, pero el efecto realmente fue instantáneo, se rascó la nuca con algo de pena.

\- Bueno… quizás dije las cosas sin pensar, tampoco era mi intención el quitarles el trabajo, realmente espero que puedan resolverlo, así que… seguiré contando con ustedes.

\- ¡Yay, gracias! – Sheryl saltó para abrazar a Marcus lo cual se sorprendió, fue entonces que, a escondidas de él, levantó un pulgar con una sonrisa cómplice. – Ahora solo debemos seguir buscando quien podría ser el culpable y…

\- ¡Miren! – Cordelia señaló algo, una figura negra veloz se movió rápidamente, pero no eso les llamó la atención, sino lo que llevaba, una braga.

\- ¡Ahí está! – Expresó Marcus con enojo. - ¡No hay que perder el tiempo, vamos a atraparlo!

\- ¡Si!

Los cinco empezaron a correr tras aquella figura negra que llevaba una braga, lo sorprendente es lo veloz que estaba siendo, lo cual dificultaba el alcanzarle.

\- ¡Se está alejando, Elly, debes arrojarme! – Sugirió Nero, la pelinegra se vio sorprendida.

\- ¡Eeeh! ¿Estás segura?

\- No hay tiempo de pensar, hazlo ahora. – Se vio algo dubitativa pero accedió a ello. Activó su toy, sujetando a Nero del brazo, en ese momento la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas que parecía estar volando.

No muy lejos de ahí, Rito estaba junto con Mikan y Lala, caminando y hablando de trivialidades cuando observaron una figura negra.

\- Oye Rito, esa cosa parecía tener una braga. – Comentó Lala.

\- ¿En serio? Entonces debe ser…

\- ¡Cuidado! – No se fijó cuando vio a Nero volar e impactarle directamente en el abdomen, causando que cayera encima de Lala y Mikan, con su rostro dentro de la blusa de la princesa de Deviluke y manos sobre uno de los pechos de Mikan. – Lo lamento, tengo prisa.

Nero se levantó de ahí para seguir, justamente Yami pasaba cerca cuando vio aquella escena. Una vez Rito se recuperó, vio a la rubia para ponerse tenso.

\- ¡Yami, esto no es lo que piensas!

No tuvo tiempo para responder cuando salió volando, producto de la rubia.

Mientras seguían persiguiendo a la figura negra, Marcus observó a Sheryl.

\- ¿No puedes levitar? Debería ser fácil que le alcances. – Se tardó unos cuantos segundos antes de darse cuenta.

\- Es verdad, como pude olvidarme de eso, tehe~ - Sacó su lengua de forma linda mientras que Marcus le vio de forma inexpresiva.

\- ¡Ve ahora! – Gritó, asustando a la pelirrosa que empezó a volar.

Hachiman, Yui y Yukino estaban de paso luego de haber salido de una de las salas de relajación, la pelinaranja se veía revitalizada después de ello.

\- Las sillas de masajes realmente son lo mejor ¿no lo creen? – Preguntó con alegría, los otros dos no sabían que expresar.

\- Por lo menos mis hombros se sienten menos tensos. – Expresó la pelinegra.

\- Anteriormente no entendía el atractivo de los saunas y todo eso… supongo que ahora nada podrá volver a estresarme.

\- ¡Regresa aquí! – Justamente vieron pasar frente a sus ojos una figura negra con una braga, una chica de ropaje anaranjado la cual era impulsada por otra de ropa verde, una chica de ropa rosa volando, una rubia de ropa azul saltando y cantando y a Marcus el cual corría con un rostro de furia. - ¡Si llego a agarrarte, te arrancaré los intestinos!

\- … Si me disculpan, iré a darme otro masaje. – Y Hachiman se retiró.

\- Maldita sea, esto se hace cansino. – Marcus no iba a resistir un poco más. – Sheryl, tienes que bloquearle el camino, toma esa ruta.

\- ¡Entendido! – Exclamó la pelirrosa antes de ir por donde el pelinegro le señaló. Nero seguía buscando capturar la figura sin éxito alguno, ya Elly no podría seguir así.

\- Nero-chan… estoy cansada… - Se cayó de sentón al suelo, Nero soltó un chasquido con su lengua.

\- Rayos… si pudiera… - Fue entonces que vio que estaban en el ascensor, se le ocurrió algo en ese momento. Usando esa vara metálica y su toy, hackeó la puerta del ascensor para abrirla a la fuerza, en ese momento llegó Sheryl. – Sheryl, llegas justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Eh? – No entendió a qué se refería con ello, en ese momento algo chocó en el rostro de la pelirrosa, causando que cayera de espaldas con una marca roja en su rostro, el choque causó que la figura negra se desviara dentro de la puerta del ascensor, momento que aprovechó Nero para cerrarla y dejarlo encerrado.

\- Y bingo, lo hice. – Sonrió orgullosa por su logro, en ese momento llegaron el resto.

\- ¿Lo conseguiste? – Preguntó Marcus mientras respiraba agitadamente, la pelinaranja levantó la mano haciendo señal de victoria. – Genial…

\- E-Esto… - Sheryl empezó a recuperarse del golpe, aun teniendo la marca en su rostro. – Ya que finalmente dimos con el culpable, es momento de descubrir quién es.

\- Perfecto, deseo ya conocer a este detractor que me causó tantos problemas. – El pelinegro crujió sus nudillos. Nero abrió la puerta para ver quien estaba dentro, pudo haber sido una persona, pero resultó ser otra cosa.

\- ¡Kamaboko! – El gato mascota de las Milky Holmes estaba ahí dentro, teniendo esas bragas en su boca, Marcus se quedó quieto en ese momento, fue entonces que el gato saltó sobre Sheryl.

\- Me preguntaba dónde estabas. – Soltó una risa al tenerlo en sus brazos.

\- Así que él fue el culpable, quien lo diría. – Nero cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

\- Esto resuelve el caso, Milky Holmes lo hizo de nuevo. – Expresó Sheryl con alegría, Marcus se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo. - ¿Marcus?

\- … Jeje… jejeje… ¡NO ME JODAAAAAAAN!

* * *

El pelinegro estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, teniendo el ceño fruncido, estaba muy enojado porque el autor de su desgracia había sido un gato, el resto solamente podía observar.

\- Marcus-san, no tienes que seguir enojado, ya nos disculpamos como una cincuenta veces. – Le habló Eli pero él no reaccionaba.

\- Debió afectarle más de lo que pensaba… - Comentó Ritsu al aire.

\- … ¿Saben qué? A la mierda, no es de adultos estar enojado con un simple animal por un incidente, prefiero ahora penas comiendo y bastante.

\- ¡Apoyo la moción! – Expresó Hanayo al saber eso.

\- ¡Mesero, traiga mucha comida para todos! – Expresó Marcus, ya aligerando el ambiente. Las Milky Holmes se sentaron en su mesa. - … Lograron resolver este caso, no me queda más que decir… gracias por todo.

\- No fue nada. – Respondió Sheryl de forma altanera, hasta casi parecía que su nariz se estaba alargando. – No por nada somos las mejores detectives aquí.

\- Aunque Kamaboko fue el responsable… gato malo, no debiste hacer eso. – le regañó Elly suavemente, el mínimo soltó un maullido suave.

\- Por el trabajo bien hecho, puedes comer lo que deseen. – Expresó Marcus con una sonrisa, las chicas le vieron con asombro en su rostro.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Sheryl, Marcus asintió. - ¡Muchas gracias, eres el mejor onii-chan! – le abrazó, dejando asombrado al pelinegro, otra vez esa palabra resonó en su cabeza.

\- Onii-chan es el mejor. – Expresó Nero, Cordelia asintió.

\- No hay por qué negar una recompensa bien dada, gracias por todo onii-chan. – Hizo una reverencia la rubia.

\- Onii-chan… gracias… - Susurró Elly. Prácticamente Marcus se sentía en el cielo cada vez que le decían así, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- … (Ya entiendo lo que la gente siente cuando le dicen onii-chan…) – Una sonrisa complacida se formó en su rostro. – Muy bien chicas, su onii-chan pagará por todo, tengan lo que quieran.

\- ¡Yay! – Expresaron las cuatro chicas. En poco tiempo llegaron las bandejas con comida para todos, realmente se veía muy apetitosa por lo que no podían esperar para comer.

\- ¡Itadakimasu! – Se expresó generalmente antes de empezar a comer. Todo iba bien, un buen ambiente y todo se resolvió al final…

\- ¿Eh? Que pasa… - Marcus empezó a sentirse somnoliento, poco a poco fue viendo como el resto de sus amigos empezaban a caer dormidos, fue entonces que lo entendió. – La comida… tiene algo…

No pudo decir más cuando todo se puso en negro, lo poco que su vista pudo observar fue una figura que se acercó, tenía un uniforme y una sonrisa complacida, un escudo de un cuervo negro se veía en su pecho.

* * *

 **Pasó un problema pero llega otro y este si es serio, los tienen en una mala posición ¿qué pasará ahora? Ya es algo que deberán ver y lo tengo planeado, al menos para que duré un par de caps igualmente y con una nueva implementación que seguro les parecerá algo interesante, ya lo verán. Saludos.**


	39. Torre de juegos 1

Su visión pudo aclararse. Marcus reconocía la situación en la que estaba y no era nada buena; solo pudo observar sus alrededores cuando pudo estar totalmente despierto; paredes blancas, era todo lo que podía observar de aquella habitación, no había ventanas, muebles, nada, solo una pura habitación vacía, realmente no tenía idea de la ubicación en la que se encontraba, quería respuestas, más aún sobre el resto de sus amigos los cuales no estaban ahí, si por alguna razón fueron transportados a otro sitio, eso significa que ha fallado en su misión, se maldeciría a sí mismo por el rotundo fracaso que representa.

No era momento de tener pensamientos negativos, su primero objetivo es escapar, ya entonces podría pensar sobre lo siguiente que sería encontrarlos a todos. Justo cuando estaba a ponerse a pensar, una pantalla se iluminó frente a él donde debería estar la pared.

\- Veo que ya despertaste. – Una voz hizo eco, pudo observar a un hombre de mediana edad reflejarse, con una mirada seria, Marcus tuvo que ponerse igual.

\- ¿Eres el responsable de esto? – preguntó, aunque igual y ya conocía la respuesta, su captor soltó un suspiro.

\- Si haces preguntas estúpidas, es que no has despertado del todo… me llamo Dan Williams, comandante jefe de los Black Crows. Recibí ordenes de capturar a los sujetos llegados de otro mundo para transportarlos a la base de mi cliente.

\- Así que ustedes son quienes nos han estado persiguiendo… no han hecho un buen trabajo que diga, ser derrotado por alguien de nula experiencia en combates como yo. – No pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona.

\- Lamento eso… la gran mayoría de nuestros reclutas son novatos y tienden a cometer errores… yo soy alguien distinto que no comete ese tipo de errores, por eso consideré adecuado actuar de una vez.

\- Y bien… ¿Cuál es la razón de haberme encerrado en este sitio? – Preguntó el pelinegro de brazos cruzados.

\- No es nada complicado… están en un edificio de nuestra pertinencia, es algo que adoro llamar "Torre de juegos", lo llamo así por el hecho de que, al recorrerlo, no dudo de que te divertirás con todo lo que tengo preparado a través de sus pasillos.

\- Quien te crees ¿Jigsaw? No es que realmente vaya a jugar en la palma de tu mano como desees. – Ahí una pequeña sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Dan.

\- ¿Ni siquiera al saber que los sujetos están en el edificio como tú? – Escuchar eso captó la atención de Marcus. – Puede que esté bajo contrato de mi cliente, pero nada me impide divertirme un poco al observarlo y que sea necesario transportarlos de repente, así que te daré esta oportunidad, reúne a todos los sujetos y busquen huir. Claro que hay ciertas restricciones, no pueden destruir las paredes, si hacen esto, activarán los explosivos instalados en los cimientos y todo el edificio se caerá a pedazos con ustedes dentro, no te preocupes que ellos igual recibieron una versión simplificada de estas instrucciones… solo puedo decir, buena suerte.

La pantalla se apagó, escuchar esas restricciones ya bajaba varias posibilidades de una vía rápida de escape, al menos Medaka, Tohru e Izayoi no iban a ser demasiado estúpidos como para intentar algo así después de haber leído sobre los explosivos por lo que le quedaba una sola posibilidad, tener que pasear entre los pasillos y pisos de ese edificio y encontrarlos a todos, por lo menos ellos igual deberían hacer lo mismo.

Revisó su celular para ver la hora, en ese momento notó algo, la barra de señal mostraba que había ahí dentro, Marcus no pudo hacer más que sentirse confundido.

\- ¿Realmente hay señal aquí dentro? – Pudo confirmarlo al ver que pudo activar el GPS. – Este Deus Ex Machina es bastante conveniente.

Puede aprovechar ese desliz de Dan para su propio beneficio, es en momentos como esos que agradeció el obtener los números de todos para cualquier tipo de contacto en caso de que estén separados. No tardó en abrir WhatsApp y crear una sala, anotando a todos dentro de aquella conversación.

Mr. Guardian ha creado sala " _Escape torre de juegos_ "

Agregados miembros.

Mr. Guardian: Todos, revisen aquí sus teléfonos, podemos comunicarnos.

…

…

…

Fatality: ¡Marcus-san!

No Name: Menos mal, parece que el idiota que nos encerró no pudo evitar esto.

Perfect Kaichou: Pude leer las instrucciones de este edificio, es una lastima no poder volar las paredes si no queremos que todos estén bajo escombros.

Fighto Dayo: Estar aquí sola da miedo ¿realmente debemos ir por nuestra cuenta? El papel dijo que hay trampas.

Tsundere tomato: ¡Marcus! ¿Qué son estos nombres que tenemos?

Mr. Guardian: Como creador de la sala, me di el trabajo de ponerles nicknames ¿no son chulos?

Tsundere tomato: ¿Cómo el mío puede ser chulo?

BlueStripes: El mío no lo entiendo ¿Por qué Bluestripes?

Mr. Guardian: Deberías saberlo, tuviste cierto incidente que mostró rayas azules ¿cierto?

…

…

BlueStripes: ¡Marcus!

Mr. Guardian: :Trollface:

Shining Wizard: Calm down everyone, esto puede parecer divertido, pero ahora mismo estamos en una situación mala, hay que saber si todos estamos.

Pana: me gustaría, tengo miedo de estar sola, que alguien me salve.

Mr. Guardian: He hecho el recuento y los tengo a todos aquí, solo faltan las Milky Holmes, pero ellas son pobres, no tienen teléfono celular.

Shining Wizard: Deberemos dar con ellas en algún momento, si realmente nos movemos con cuidado y encontramos a alguien, debemos avisar por aquí.

Ojousama: Ojalá no tardemos demasiado, no quisiera perderme la hora del té diaria.

Nyan Cat: No es momento de preocuparse por eso Mugi-senpai.

Ojousama: Es una hora importante Azusa, no puedo vivir sin mi té y bocadillos.

Zuramaru: ¿Alguien dijo bocadillos? :Yumi:

Yoshiko_Not_Yohane13: Eres rápida Zuramaru… por cierto ¿Por qué este nickname? ¡Soy Yohane, no Yoshiko!

Wooby Woodpecker: Calma Yoshiko-chan, el mío es lindo.

Desu Wa: No podrías decir lo mismo del mío Ruby…

Wooby Woodpecker: Onee-chan…

HachiBatman: ¿Está bien seguir perdiendo el tiempo en esto? Tampoco es que tengamos bastante para salir.

Little Miss Sunshine: Calma Hikki, es una conversación grupal, disfrutemos.

HachiBatman: Créeme, uno no podría estar calmado en una situación como esta.

Ice queen: Para eso es este grupo Hikigaya-kun, debemos anunciar nuestros avances constantemente.

HachiBatman: Entendido… espero no morir.

Mr. Guardian: Nadie morirá aquí, en caso de encontrarse alguna trampa, deben decirlo, mientras tengamos actualizaciones periódicas, todo irá bien.

Guita: ¿en serio? He estado en esta habitación blanca un rato, se ve cómoda y tengo sueño.

Nyan Cat: Yui-senpai, no es momento de dormir.

Guita: Azu-nyan, si tanto te preocupas por mí, iré a verte lo más pronto :smooch: :smooch:

Crazy Battery: Estaré bien por mi lado, debo llegar rápido con Mio, ha de estarse muriendo del miedo ahora mismo :smile:

BlueStripes: No es cierto, Ritsu idiota.

Crazy Battery: :smugface:

Kobayashi-san: Para mi suerte, Kanna apareció a mi lado, no estuvo muy lejos.

MaidDragon: Me alegra saber eso Kobayashi, iré a encontrarte lo más pronto posible :heart:

Falls_god: Mikan ¿estás bien?

House Imouto: Ningún problema por aquí Rito, solo espero encontrar a Yami lo más pronto.

Falls_God: Es cierto, ella tampoco tiene teléfono.

Smile_JPG: Marcus-san, es momento de movilizarnos.

Mr. Guardian: Es cierto Yumeko, todos, buena suerte y espero logremos encontrarnos pronto para salir de esto lo antes posible.

Eli Harasho: Lo tenemos entendido Marcus-san, nos moveremos con cuidado.

Cards Powa: Nos veremos en algún momento Elicchi, igual Nicocchi.

Nico Nico Knee: Eso espero, una gran idol como yo no puede morir antes de tiempo.

Genki Rin: No te precupes Kayo-chin, iré por ti pronto.

Pana: te espero Rin-chan…

Fighto Dayo: Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, manténgase a salvo.

Love Arrow Shoot: Eso haré Honoka… por cierto, este nickname es vergonzoso…

AlpacaLover: Es bastante tierno Umi-chan :smiles:

Kira Kira: You-chan, Riko-chan, las espero pronto.

Rombo face: Bien Chika-chan, nos veremos.

Captain Yousoro: Nos encontraremos pronto Chika-chan :thumbs_up:

Diving Dolphin: Prometo llegar pronto chicas.

Shining Wizard: Excelent Kanan.

Mr. Guardian: Nos vemos entonces, vamos a salir juntos de esta, lo prometo.

* * *

Marcus cerró la conversación y decidió ponerse en marcha, primero debía salir de la habitación y como solo se encontraba una puerta ahí, al abrirla sintió algo que chocó y un maullido.

\- ¿Hmm? – Al checar por debajo pudo identificar a Kamaboko, el gato de las Milky Holmes. – Así que estabas aquí, eres bastante duro, la verdad me diste problemas. – El gato rechoncho soltó un maullido – Vamos juntos de momento.

Mr. Guardian: Encontré a Kamaboko, el gato de las Milky Holmes.

Perfect Kaichou: Gracias por informarnos Marcus, nada por mi lado de momento.

Mr. Guardian: Entendido Medaka, seguiremos en contacto.

Decidió continuar ya con el gato a su lado. Tal y como la habitación, las paredes del pasillo igual eran blancos, sin ningún tipo de ornamento o decoración que pudiera apreciarse.

\- Esto casi me hace recordar a esas ovas de Euphoria… si fuera algo así…

Al dar un paso, pareció accionar una especie de interruptor, en ese momento una pistola surgió de la pared a su lado y disparó, el pelinegro pudo esquivarla por poco, si no hubiera reaccionado, hubiera muerto.

\- Mierda… estuvo cerca…

Mr. Guardian: Vigilen sus pasos en los pasillos, me salió una trampa con una pistola que casi me vuela la cabeza.

Fatality: ¿Estás bien Marcus-san?

Mr. Guardian: lo estoy Kotonoha… tengan cuidado, no sabemos lo que ese maldito nos tiene preparado.

No Name: Ya tuve la mala suerte de toparme con una trampa de explosivos plásticos en una habitación cuando abrí la puerta, menos mal mis reflejos fueron más veloces.

BlueStripes: Con cada cosa que dicen, me hace sentir más segura en esta habitación… debería quedarme y que alguien me encuentre…

Guita: Mio-chan, tenemos que avanzar, si te quedas, puede que estés encerrada ahí.

BlueStripes: ¡No quiero eso! :tears: Ok, voy a avanzar, por cualquier cosa, le cederé mi bajo a Ritsu si muero…

Crazy Battery: No quiero leer tu testamento Mio, todas saldremos de aquí.

Marcus y Kamaboko siguieron avanzando por esos pasillos, ahora tenía extremos cuidado de no activar alguna trampa.

\- Quizás revisando las habitaciones me den una idea… aunque podría sucederme lo de Izayoi… - Por pura precaución, abrió una puerta que vio de forma lenta, acechando de reojo que no hubiera ninguna trampa, ya al ver dentro, pudo cerciorarse de que no haya nada malo, para su suerte fue así y logró entrar sin problemas. – No hay aquí…

En ese momento se iluminó una pantalla frente a él la cual mostraba la leyenda "Habitación de recompensa, escoge lo que quieras" y mostrando tres figuras, siendo comidas, Marcus enarcó una ceja, señalando entonces a una caja de galletas, la figura se encerró en un circulo, en ese momento se abrió un compartimiento del techo por el cual bajó aquella caja de galletas, Kamaboko soltó un maullido al ver la comida.

\- Que suerte, tenemos algo de alimento. – Sonrió mientras la abría, dándole una al gato la cual empezó a comer, Marcus volvió a sacar su teléfono.

Mr. Guardian: Lean, parece que hay habitaciones que tienen recompensas, logré entrar a una la cual me dio una caja de galletas.

Nico Nico Knee: Que suerte, yo solo pude encontrarme con una que casi me dispara cuchillos a la cara, suerte que lo esquivé con mis habilidades :smugface:

Card Powa: Yo diría más que tuviste miedo y caíste de sentón ¿no?

Nico Nico Knee: ¡N-Nozomi! Eso no es cierto.

Card Powa: ¿De verdad? Si mientes, te espera un Washi Washi cuando nos encontremos :1313:

Nico Nico Knee: ¡Todo menos eso!

Marcus salió de la habitación para continuar, al menos tenía que revisar varias que alguna quizás le llevaría a otro piso superior o inferior, al final de todo esto era investigar y revisar para poder salir, un juego de Point and Click en la vida real para investigar todos los rincones.

\- Parece que no hemos tenido suerte por ahora ¿cierto? – Se dirigió al gato, este soltó un maullido. – podemos tardar horas en esto… - De repente Kamoboko empezó a correr, llamando su atención. - ¡Kamaboko, espera!

El gato parecía dirigirse hacia un sitio en particular, quizás captó algo, Marcus tuvo que seguirlo de cerca hasta que le vio arañar una puerta en concreto que estaba casi cerca del final.

\- No te adelantes… - Entonces revisó aquella puerta. - ¿Hay algo ahí? – Solo había una forma de averiguarlo. La abrió y entonces revisó su contenido, se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba ahí. - ¿Sheryl?

La detective pelirrosa se encontraba atada y amordazada en una silla en medio de aquella habitación. En ese momento, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la figura de Marcus, mostrando alivio en su rostro.

\- Espera un momento, iré por ti. – Ya estaba yendo por ella para desatarla cuando notó algo, jaló un hilo fino con su pie, causando que se abriera algo en el techo, se podían observar pinchos los cuales bajaron con fuerza donde estaba parado, tuvo que retroceder para evitar ser aplastado. – Maldición… sabía que no iba a ser sencillo.

Sheryl mostró angustia en su rostro al ver eso, el pelinegro chasqueó la lengua al notar que quizás no era la única.

\- Parece que tengo que seguir cierto camino… Kamaboko ¿podrías ayudarme a señalar que piso tomar? Puede que logres verlo. – El gato maulló en confirmación.

El gato empezó a moverse, tantas horas moviéndose por su cuenta parecieron darle un cierto sentido de detección para evitar caminos peligrosos, Marcus pudo observar esto y empezó a seguirlo, primero moviendo a la derecha, casi al borde de la habitación, con la cercanía ya pudo detectar que finos hilos estaban ahí, soltando un suspiro de alivio pero sin relajarse demasiado. Lo siguiente fue moverse un poco al frente mientras observaba con cuidado al felino rechoncho, en cierto momento lo vio dar un salto, Marcus se acercó a ver para notar dos hilos que estaban de arriba y abajo, tenía que pasar entre ellos, tuvo que levantar cuidadosamente su pierna para pasar sin activar ninguno de los dos, una vez lo hizo, continuó con el camino.

\- … (Parece que esto sigue un patrón en espiral, según veo como avanza Kamaboko) – Sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas cuando vio que ahora estaban al borde del otro lado y avanzaban, fueron nada más que dos giros más antes de poder acercarse, Sheryl ya sentía como su rescate estaba bastante cerca. – Un poco más…

La última hilera fue complicada, viendo como ahora había hilos en diagonal y tenía que ejecutar unas formas más complicadas de pasar, casi como contorsión o jugar al twister, logró pasarlo por poco y llegar justo a espaldas de la silla.

\- Estoy aquí. – Exclamó con una sonrisa, Sheryl se vio alegre al notar su llegada, el pelinegro se encargó de desatarla para que esté libre, una vez lo hizo, saltó directo a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Gracias onii-chan!

\- No fue nada, tenía que salvarte. – En ese momento se escuchó una pequeña música de victoria y a sus espaldas se iluminó una pantalla.

"Victoria, acabas de pasar la habitación de desafío"

El pelinegro solo pudo enarcar una ceja al ver eso, ya entonces todos los hilos desaparecieron y la habitación estaba totalmente libre.

\- Que raro… parece que esto fue una prueba.

\- Me alegra que estés aquí. – Expresó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa. – No sé de las demás, me gustaría encontrarlas.

\- Haremos eso, quizás estén en una situación como la tuya… de momento debo reportarlo.

Mr. Guardian: Acabo de encontrar a Sheryl, estuvo en una habitación con trampas, parece que me pusieron un desafío para rescatarla de trampas con pinchos, al menos logré pasarla.

Smile_JPG: Parece que hay habitaciones con pruebas… que interesante jujuju~

Mr. Guardian: Hay una posibilidad de que las otras tres estén en una posición igual, intenten rescatarlas cuando las vean.

Kira Kira: Si son trampas letales, no sabremos como hacerlo, sería bien si tuviéramos apoyo de alguien en ese momento.

Eli harasho: Nuestro mayor enfoque sería encontrarnos, movernos en pequeños grupos facilitaría el pasar estas habitaciones de prueba.

Desu wa: Estoy de acuerdo con ello, quizás resolviéndolas nos den beneficios y quizás una salida.

Mr. Guardian: Haremos eso entonces, seguiré reportando después.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – Se dirigió a Sheryl, esta asintió, sujetando la mano del pelinegro.

\- Encontraremos a mis amigas y los demás para salir de aquí, lo juro. – Expresó ella de forma decidida, Marcus sonrió.

\- Sigamos con esto.

Continuaron su avance, no sabían que otras cosas les esperaría dentro de esa torre, solo esperaba que todos pudieran salir con vida de ello.

* * *

 **Esto que tengo preparado será un miniarco, esperen al menos ver unas cuantas pruebas y trampas de ese tipo, igual estaremos intercalando entre personajes y se formarán grupos conforme avance, haré que esto sea interesante para todos, igual la conversación de Whatsapp era algo que tenía en mente desde hace un rato, si les confunden los nicks, aquí les pongo quien es cada quien.**

 **Mr. Guardian: Marcus.**

 **Perfect Kaichou: Medaka.**

 **No Name: Izayoi.**

 **Fatality: Kotonoha.**

 **Smile_JPG: Yumeko.**

 **Fighto Dayo: Honoka.**

 **Love Arrow Shoot: Umi.**

 **AlpacaLover: Kotori.**

 **Eli Harasho: Eli obviamente.**

 **Card Powa: Nozomi.**

 **Nico Nico Knee: Nico obviamente.**

 **Tsundere Tomato: Maki.**

 **Pana: Hanayo.**

 **Genki Rin: Rin obviamente.**

 **Kira Kira: Chika.**

 **Captain Yousoro: You.**

 **Rombo Face: Riko.**

 **Desu wa: Dia.**

 **Shining Wizard: Mari.**

 **Diving Dolphin: Kanan.**

 **Yoshiko_not_Yohane13: Yoshiko obviamente.**

 **Zuramaru: Hanamaru obviamente.**

 **Wooby Woodpecker: Ruby.**

 **MaidDragon: Tohru.**

 **Kobayashi-san: Obviamente se sabe quien es.**

 **Falls_God: Rito.**

 **House Imouto: Mikan.**

 **Tick tick boom: Lala.**

 **HachiBatman: Hachiman.**

 **Little Miss Sunshine: Yuigahama Yui.**

 **Ice Queen: Yukino.**

 **Guita: Hirasawa Yui.**

 **BlueStripes: Mio.**

 **Crazy Battery: Ritsu.**

 **Ojousama: Tsumugi.**

 **Nyan Cat: Azusa.**

 **Esperen más para la próxima semana que tengo unas cuantas ideas para esto, nos vemos. Saludos.**


	40. Torre de juegos 2

Lala se había mantenido dormida hasta ese momento, pudo haber tenido el sueño pesado o algo por el estilo, quizás un efecto un poco más prolongado del medicamento que les puso a dormir, Peke estaba a su lado en forma de criatura, empujando suavemente el hombro de su ama.

\- Lala-sama, por favor despierte.

\- Hmmm… solo cinco minutos más… - Su pequeño compañero no pudo evitar enojarse un poco debido a lo perezosa que estaba siendo.

\- ¡Lala-sama, estamos en peligro, no es momento de dormir! – Fue un poco más agresivo con su intento de despertarla, algo que tuvo éxito cuando la vio levantarse poco a poco y estirarse. - ¡Lala-sama, por fin ha despertado!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Rito?

\- Debería recordar Lala-sama, pusieron a todos a dormir con algo en la comida, yo quise avisarle pero no pude actuar por mi cuenta.

\- Ya veo… esta es una situación mala y Rito podría estar en peligro.

\- Justamente leí esa hoja que tiene a su lado explicando todo lo referente a este edificio, luego se lo diré. – La pelirrosa asintió mientras revisaba su teléfono, al menos el intento que ella misma construyó, y como tenía muchas notificaciones de un grupo de Whatsapp, por lo menos podían seguir comunicados de esa forma.

Tick tick boom: ¿Hola? Veo esto por aquí.

Falls_god: ¡Lala! Finalmente respondes.

Tick tick boom: ¡Hola Rito! :smiles: acabo de despertar y no estoy enterada de nada, ya Peke me explicará todo.

Falls_god: Menos mal, pensaba que algo te había pasado, como no respondiste con el resto hace rato.

Tick tick boom: Me alegra que estés preocupada por mí, seguro pronto deberé avanzar una vez conozca la situación.

Falls_god: Solo avanza con cuidado, hay trampas en cada sitio y podrías salir lastimada.

Tick tick boom: Me las arreglaré para escapar, quiero volver a verte :smooch:

Falls_god: Igualmente.

Mr. Guardian: Finalmente todos han respondido a la conversación, espero tengan buenos avances y nadie esté lastimado hasta ahora.

BlueStripes: Hemos tenido suerte… tengo miedo pero quiero salir de aquí.

Mr. Guardian: Tener a Sheryl y Kamaboko aquí me han facilitado ciertas cosas, su poder de levitación ha conseguido que evitemos varias trampas.

No Name: una vez tienes un buen reconocimiento del lugar, nada puede sorprenderte.

Tsundere Tomato: La gente con poderes la tiene fácil, deben recordar que más del ochenta por ciento de nosotros somos simples personas normales.

Mr. Guardian: No son cuestión de poderes, es simple lógica y razonamiento analítico, creo que Yumeko igual ha podido librarse de varias por su cuenta.

Smile_JPG: Adivinaste~

Tsundere Tomato: Simplemente… tenemos gente anormal por aquí…

Perfect Kaichou: ¿Me llamaron?

Tsundere Tomato: No es nada…

Mr. Guardian: No hay que perder el ritmo, debemos salir pronto because, tonight, we dinner in hell ¡LEEEEEEROOOOOY JEEEEEENKIIIIIINS!

Fighto Dayo: Entendí esa referencia :CapAmerica:

Lala cerró su teléfono para avanzar, Peke le explicó lo necesario y salió de la habitación, una vez en los pasillos, volteó a ver a su compañero.

\- Bien Lala-sama, como le expliqué, hay trampas que pueden estar situadas en los pisos o habitaciones, debe escoger con cuidado.

\- Entendido… esto sería más fácil si tuviera uno de mis inventos, podría transportarlos fuera del edificio.

\- Debe recordar Lala-sama, lo que ocurrió la última vez que lo uso, Yuuki Rito y Sairenji Haruna acabaron desnudos.

\- Ya arreglé ese problema. – Proclamó ella con una sonrisa. – Aunque lo dejé en el… vehiculo. – Bajó la mirada.

\- No hay nada que podamos hacer, solo avanzar.

\- Cierto. – Y así continuaron su camino con tal de encontrar a alguien más y unirse.

* * *

Azusa avanzaba con la mayor precaución del mundo, puede que varios se lo estén tomando de forma relajada según la conversación grupal, ella no podía bajar la guardia; sabe que una simple trampa podría acabar con su vida, más temía por el resto de sus amigas en la banda que pudieran estar en una situación de peligro extremo, al menos deseaba encontrar a una de ellas pronto.

\- No he visto a nadie aquí… - La pequeña soltó un suspiro. – Desearía por lo menos encontrarme a alguien… no importa quien sea, incluso a Yui-senpai por menos confiable que sea…

Que todas las paredes y el edificio en sí sea blanco podría traer cierta sensación de ansiedad, Azusa no iba a permitir tener temor por algo así, ella normalmente busca mantener la calma y es quien lleva el sentido correcto dentro de la banda, si ella puede hacer algo así, podrá seguir calmada hasta el momento.

La dinámica, según ella logró entender, es que debe ir revisando puertas, unas pueden ser habitaciones en blanco, otras pueden contener trampas y las terceras quizás sean habitaciones con recompensas como la que Marcus anunció, era una probabilidad de tres en uno, algo que no inspiraba mucha confianza en ella.

\- … Esto es ganar o perder. – Tenía una puerta al frente, temía un poco en abrirla pero no es que tuviera mucha opción. – Aquí vamos.

La abrió rápido y se agachó con tal de esquivar una trampa, incluso cerrando los ojos, no sucedió nada.

\- ¿Eh? – Los abrió para revisar, era una habitación en blanco, eso consiguió que soltara un suspiro de alivio. – Menos mal… me asusté por un momento. – Viendose un poco más aliviada, entró a la habitación para revisar si encontraba algo de utilidad ahí, lo que no esperó fue el hecho de que la puerta se cerrara, asustándola. - ¡No!

Se acercó para abrirla, era inútil pues ya estaba cerrada con candado, la pequeña poco a poco empezó a tener pánico, agachándose en el suelo.

\- No… se acabó, estoy muerta… no quiero morir… que alguien me ayude… Mugi-senpai, Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai… Yui-senpai… alguien…

En ese momento algo se iluminó a sus espaldas, una proyección surgió en la pared mostrando la pantalla de inicio de un videojuego.

\- … ¿Guitar Hero? – Estaba bastante confundida, en ese momento se abrió un compartimiento del suelo, saliendo una guitarra de control del afamado juego. - … Esto debe ser una broma… ¿realmente es una prueba?

Por más tonto que se vea, era algo que tenía que superar si deseaba salir de ahí. Agarró la guitarra de plástico y se la puso, en ese momento la pantalla accedió automáticamente a la lista de canciones y se movió por su cuenta, accediendo a la más complicada que pudiera haber y en modo experto además.

\- No me digan que debo pasar esto… - Ella tenía plena confianza en su habilidad con la guitarra, eso era algo de lo que no dudaba pero hacer algo en un videojuego, además con su vida en la mira no era algo para divertirse. – Debo hacer esto… por mis Senpais… por la banda, volveré con ellas.

Se puso seria y lista para empezar, la canción estaba por empezar y ella prestó total atención para llegar a completarla.

 _Reproduciendo: Dragonforce – Through the fire and flames._

Azusa dijo estar totalmente lista para completarlo, eso fue hasta ver la cantidad abismal de notas y botones que aparecían en pantalla, no pudo tardar mucho en sorprenderse que se le escaparon algunas y terminó fallando la canción. En ese momento sintió un pequeño temblor en la habitación, vio como empezaron a abrirse agujeros y se podía observar un vacío, la pelinegra vio con terror que poco a poco más podrían abrirse si fallaba.

\- Parece que tengo dos intentos más… debo hacerlo.

Volvió a empezar la canción, en esta ocasión puso total atención para lograr apretar los botones, ya por lo menos el inicio lo estaba haciendo, con trabajo y algunos fallos, pero seguía estando dentro del juego.

El ritmo inicial con todos los botones ya le causaba mayores problemas, los cuales hacían que ella se apresurara con todo para no bajar la barra de vida del juego, sudando conforme ponía todo su esfuerzo en ello.

\- … Mis dedos van a dolerme para mañana, eso es seguro…

Buscó no distraerse más y seguir avanzando con la canción. Unos seis minutos bastante agónicos donde se la pasó apretando botones con velocidad, la parte del solo fue casi un martirio que podría haberla llevado a fracasar pero lograba recuperar activando las habilidades y efectos que le permitían recuperar vida, ya estaba en los tramos finales de la canción en ese momento.

\- (Vamos… un poco más) – Su mano ya no le respondía, estaba totalmente enfocada y apretar botones, ya cuando pudo llegar al final de la canción, se dejó caer al suelo del cansancio, observando la pantalla de final con éxito, una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro. - … Te gané… ahora déjame salir…

La pantalla se apagó y los agujeros se cerraron, la habitación regresó a su estado original mientras escuchaba la música de victoria por haber pasado la prueba, en ese momento algo cayó del techo, eran unas tres botellas de té que aterrizaron cerca suyo.

\- … Todo esto por unas simples botellas de té… no quiero volver a repetir algo como eso.

Se forzó a levantarse, sujetar las botellas y salir de la habitación, al menos ahora debía estar abierto el seguro lo cual fue cierto. Una vez abrió la puerta, se encontró con algo que la asombró.

\- ¡Azu-nyan! – Una chica castaña que bien reconocía corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

\- ¡¿Yui-senpai!? – S vio abrazada totalmente por su amiga y compañera guitarrista la cual le apretaba con fuerza. - ¡Espera, me estás apretando fuerte!

\- Es que tenía ganas de verte, me alegra que estés a salvo.

\- Muy bien, ya entendí. – Pudo librarse del abrazo. – Dios… Yui-senpai, no deberías estar tan alegre, seguimos atrapadas aquí.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora estoy contigo, así que todo estará mejor. – Expresó positivamente, la pequeña soltó un suspiro.

\- Eso podría esperarlo de ti… - Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro. - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

\- Pude encontrar una puerta que eran unas escaleras, me llevaron hasta este piso, me alegra que seas la primera que encuentro.

\- Ya veo… así que, entre todas las puertas, una debe llevar hacia otros pisos. – Pensó para si misma. – Bien senpai, tenemos un trabajo y buscar la que puede llevar al siguiente piso aquí, vamos.

\- Si. – Expresó la castaña con una sonrisa. Ya tenían una pista y quizás para que todos se encuentren para salir.

* * *

Kotonoha se encontraba sola, una situación así era bastante mala para ella, más que nada por los problemas psicológicos que sufrió en el pasado, la ansiedad podría apoderarse de ella y volver a actuar de una forma violenta hacia alguien como pasó con Sekai, ella no deseaba ello, quería tener a alguien a su lado y sentirse reconfortada, con tal de que su salud mental se mantenga estable.

\- Alguien… necesito a alguien conmigo, por favor… - Revisaba su teléfono de vez en cuando, al menos ver las conversaciones y que todos estaban bien le calmaba pero era un pequeño comfort que no la llenaba totalmente, necesita a alguien presencial para sentirse mejor.

Fatality: Marcus-san… no me siento bien.

Mr. Guardian: Dime Kotonoha.

Fatality: No me gusta estar sola… quiero tener a alguien conmigo… quiero verte…

Mr. Guardian: Lo entiendo, esta situación no es algo que a nadie le gusta y seguro la gran mayoría sufre de ansiedad por la sensación de estar solos al peligro.

Desu wa: ¡Ni que lo digas! Me da miedo que Ruby ande por ahí sola y le suceda algo, debo llegar con ella lo más pronto posible.

Wooby Woodpecker: No te preocupes Onee-chan, estoy bien, no me ha sucedido nada.

Desu wa: No hay que bajar la guardia, confiarse es lo peor que puede suceder en una situación como esta.

Nyan Cat: Por lo menos Yui-senpai y yo ya estamos juntas, así que es posible encontrarse, una de las puertas puede llevar a un piso superior o inferior.

Mr. Guardian: Claro, si no es que dos o tres personas estén confinadas en un mismo piso, encontrarse entre sí debería ser relativamente fácil, no podemos descuidar el revisar cada puerta y habitación.

HachiBatman: Y si que este sitio hace honor a su nombre de torre de juegos, tocarme ganar una carrera de primer lugar en Mario Kart a 150cc.

Love Arrow Shoot: Los desafíos se ponen más raros y ridículos en cada ocasión, y siempre relacionado con videojuegos, acaso el responsable de esto es un gamer de closet o que.

Mr. Guardian: Ni siquiera yo entiendo que sucede, tampoco pensemos mucho en ello y avancemos… Kotonoha, llegaré lo más pronto que pueda, resiste.

Fatality: Si…

La pelinegra cerró la conversación para seguir avanzando, no quería decepcionar a Marcus y que su mente se caiga a pedazos en ese lugar, sería lo más fuerte posible para salir de ahí y encontrarse con él.

Revisando una puerta, puede que haya una trampa pero tenía que entrar, no sabía si podía darle una posibilidad de pasar a otro piso por lo que fue y abrió la puerta.

No fue una salida pero si algo igual de importante, pudo observar a Cordelia justo ahí, atada y amordazada, otra de las Milky Holmes que estaban capturadas, Kotonoha sabía que no podía dejarla ahí y tenía que ayudarla.

\- No te preocupes, iré a salvarte. – La pelinegra ya iba con intención de liberarla pero entonces un muro surgió entre esa habitación dividiéndola en dos, Kotonoha estaba muy confundida y sin saber que hacer, en ese momento vio espejos surgir de los muros a su alrededor, toda la sala se estructuró de forma automática como un laberinto que tenía que cruzar. – Esto…

Un laberinto de espejos estaba a su alrededor, de distintas formas que distorsionaban su imagen en formas graciosas, más eso no era cuestión de risa, necesitaba liberar a la rubia lo antes posible para escapar.

\- Donde estará la salida… tengo que encontrarla…

\- ¿Salida para que? – Escuchó una voz con eco, volteó a ver para todos lados pero no encontraba nada, quizás había sido su imaginación. – No hay necesidad de que salgas de aquí.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con confusión, fue entonces que el espejo mostró un reflejo que la sorprendió totalmente. - … ¿Saionji-san?

Sekai estaba en ese reflejo, viéndose bien para su sorpresa, Kotonoha no entendía lo que estaba pasando, suponiendo que ella debería de estar muerta y en su mundo de origen.

\- Katsura-san, no he olvidado lo que hiciste…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yo igual amaba a Makoto, puede que lo que hice hacia ti fuera malo, pero… haberme asesinado por algo así, es imperdonable.

\- E-Espera Saionji-san, yo…

\- Yo no pude ser feliz, así que tampoco iba a dejar que tu lo fueras, por eso maté a Makoto, pero haberme matado a mi… eso es malo ¿sabes? Incluso ver si estaba embarazada de él, realmente estuviste retorcida en ese momento.

\- S-Saionji-san… - Algo dentro de ella estaba sintiendo que se quebraba, no sabía si era producto de su imaginación o realmente el reflejo se mostraba en uno de los espejos pero solo deseaba algo, quería salir de ahí.

\- No es justo que solo tu siguieras con vida, Makoto y yo pagamos por nuestros pecados y tu… estás ahí, viviendo felizmente con amigos, recuperada y parece que te gusta alguien nuevamente ¿no? Eso no es justo.

\- N-No… yo no quería eso, ahora que estoy bien, me di cuenta que hice mal, no quería matarte.

\- Demasiado tarde para disculparte… eres mala por habernos dejado atrás, ahora tu debes pagar igualmente… debes morir aquí. – Un sonido de disparo pasó a un lado de Kotonoha, haciendo que cayera al suelo del asombro, pudo ver como Sekai sostenía un arma. – Parece que falle… pero la próxima vez no será así, nos veremos en el infierno pronto Katsura-san.

Kotonoha se levantó rápidamente, empezando a correr para huir, no sabía que sucedía, pero de algo si estaba segura… el peligro era real, podía morir si recibía un disparo, ahora su mente solo le gritaba que debía sobrevivir, tiene que escapar, si no quiere morir a manos de la que una vez fue su amiga…

* * *

 **Seguimos con este pequeño arco y ya nos enfocamos en otros personajes, si sucederá de todo puesto que algunas pruebas estarán diseñadas, sea de algo chungo como lo que le pasó a Azusa o algo serio como está con Kotonoha ahora, cualquier cosa puede suceder con cada uno de ellos, ya lo verán, nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	41. Torre de juegos 3

Kotonoha sentía aquella habitación bastante grande, no sabía si era producto de su imaginación o realmente pudo expandirse de alguna forma, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que quería huir.

\- Katsura-san ¿por qué estás huyendo? Solo quiero hablar contigo. – La voz de Sekai seguía perforando en lo profundo de su mente, no deseaba escucharla más.

\- ¡DÉJAME SOLA! – Empezó a gritar, el laberinto de espejos se le hacía eterno, más las trampas que estaban ahí, no sabía cuanto más podía resistir.

En su desesperación, terminó chocando de rostro con un espejo, haciendo que este se agriete un poco, cayendo de espaldas, sintió el doloro en su frente y algo corriendo ahí, notando algo de sangre que salía de una herida que se hizo, en ese momento se quedó agachada, juntando sus piernas para ocultar su rostro.

\- Que… estoy haciendo… - Sintió sus ojos aguarse, el miedo la seguía consumiendo al estar ahí sola. – No quiero esto… que alguien me salve… Marcus-san… por favor, ven…

\- Katsura-san, nuevamente intentarás escudarte detrás de un chico. – Pudo ver a Sekai reflejada en el espejo donde impactó. – El acto de chica débil te queda bastante bien… no cabe duda de es como el resto decía, eres una zorra que se hace la tímida.

\- S-Saionji-san… no es cierto, sé que cometí un error, me dejé llevar por mis emociones, no te pido que me perdones… solo déjame en paz.

\- Pedir el perdón es fácil… ya sabes que eso no es posible, tienes que morir aquí, por lo que me hiciste a mí y a Makoto… debes ir al infierno. – Nuevamente un disparo salió de ahí, Kotonoha se cubrió lo suficiente para esquivarlo y nuevamente levantarse para huir.

\- (¿Dónde está la salida? Tengo que irme de aquí) – Pensaba al recorrer todo el laberinto, no llegaba a ver algo que se le hiciera como una salida y el temor que estaba sintiendo tampoco ayudaba. – Que debo hacer.

\- Solo hay una opción, debes morir. – Sekai estaba ahí, nuevamente frente a ella, la pelinegra ya no sabía qué más hacer para escapar, no había ni una salida o algo, estaba ahí encerrada.

\- Marcus-san… que hago… - Incluso en momentos como esos no podía dejar de pensar en él, hasta el momento ella había pensado que es como una especie de caballero, verlo tan temerario ante esas situaciones que prácticamente podrían ponerle fin a su vida, luchar por un grupo de personas que recién conoce y reunirlas a todas para volver a sus respectivos hogares, eso es algo que nadie más podría atreverse a realizar. – Yo… no soy como él, soy una cobarde… huí cuando la situación se puso fea.

\- Entiendes tu posición. – Comentó Sekai. – solo sabes esconderte detrás de una depresión o una locura, no eres la chica buena que pensaste, no mereces que alguien esté a tu lado.

\- Eso es verdad… soy una basura… merezco morir… - Su mente fue nublándose más, estaba a punto de aceptar su destino y morir en ese lugar, en ese momento escuchó la voz de Marcus en su mente, diciéndole que vuelva, le estaría esperando. - … Marcus-san…

Cuando ya estaban a punto de dispararle, Kotonoha se levantó rápidamente y pateó fuertemente el espejo, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – Preguntó Sekai apareciendo en otro.

\- … Estaba a punto de rendirme, pensé que ya no tenía algún sitio en el mundo, pero Marcus-san me hizo ver que eso no es cierto, cuidó de mi, me apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba y volvió a darle un sentido a mi vida… le debo todo, por eso mismo no quiero traicionar sus esperanzas en mi, voy a vivir, no importa como.

\- … Supongo que eso debí esperarlo de ti, colgándote de alguien más como siempre, pero eso no será suficiente para que estés a salvo. – Nuevamente surgió un disparo al frente, Kotonoha logró reaccionar a tiempo y patear aquel espejo para romperlo, su pie le dolía por la fuerza pero intentaba resistirlo, el reflejo de Sekai se transportó a otro, esta vez la pelinegra no iba a darle la oportunidad de atacar.

Siguió destruyendo espejos por donde ella pasaba, su pierna empezaba a sufrir cortes por los pedazos que caían en ocasiones pero continuaba con ese trabajo.

\- Eres muy insistente, no podrás seguir así por siempre. – Kotonoha sabía eso, su pierna ya tenía sangre recorriendo de varios cortes, igual se encontraba cansada.

\- Lo sé, pero no voy a detenerme, regresaré con Marcus-san y el resto. – Destruyó ese espejo que tenía al frente, en ese momento notó algo, una habitación escondida detrás de este. Su curiosidad le hizo adentrarse y ver lo que había dentro, justamente se encontraba un interruptor ahí, la pelinegra pensó que eso quizás era su llave para escapar. – Saionji-san… no diré que fue un gusto volver a verte… así que vete al demonio.

Jaló el interruptor hacia abajo, en ese momento escuchó sonidos metálicos, se abrían compartimientos donde los espejos nuevamente se estaban guardando, poco a poco la habitación nuevamente quedó vacía, ahí la pelinegra pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio, todo se había acabado.

\- … Mi pierna si está mala… la adrenalina me hizo ignorar el dolor. – Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro, si era un precio a pagar por volver, lo aceptaría. – Ahora.

Abrió la puerta que tenía al frente, la abrió encontrando a Cordelia que seguía atada, Kotonoha fue a su paso para liberarla, la rubia se mostró agradecida con ella.

\- Gracias por liberarme, no soportaba estar en esa situación… estás herida, necesitas ser tratada rápido.

\- No es nada… - Expresó Kotonoha para disipar su preocupación. – Una vez salgamos, podremos tratar estas heridas, ahora es importante escapar.

\- Eso nada, no podemos dejar que se infecte y surja algo peor. – Expresó Cordelia con un puchero, en ese momento se escuchó una música de victoria y se abrió un compartimiento en el techo, de ahí bajó un botiquín de primeros auxilios. – Que suerte~ ahora podré tratarte.

\- Bien… - Eso fue un alivio para la pelinegra pues sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de sentón al suelo, ya Cordelia empezó a tratar su pierna mientras pensaba en que lo había conseguido, tenía que reportarlo a Marcus.

Fatality: He conseguido salvar a otra de las chicas detectives, salí un poco lastimada pero obtuve un botiquín de primeros auxilios al pasar la prueba.

Mr. Guardian: Lo hiciste bien Kotonoha, eres fuerte.

Fatality: Gracias… ya pronto volveremos con el resto, saldremos juntos de aquí.

Cerró la aplicación, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, una vez terminó de tratarla, las dos salieron de la habitación para continuar su camino, faltaba más por recorrer y escapar de ese sitio.

* * *

Crazy Battery: ¿Alguien ha tenido suerte con estas pruebas? Por fortuna he logrado superar dos pero no me han dado objetos útiles, botellas de agua no son realmente lo que necesito.

BlueStripes: Tienes suerte Ritsu, me estoy muriendo de sed.

Crazy Battery: Por lo menos jugo o té hubieran estado mejor, la insípida agua sirve de muy poco aquí.

BlueStripes: No deberías decir eso Ritsu, recuerda lo que Sawako-sensei siempre nos dice, el hecho de que…

Guita: Es como si no llevara nada puesto, nada puesto, nada puesto :flandersAss:

BlueStripes: ¡Yui!

Guita: Lo lamento, jeje.

Mr. Guardian: Alguien estuvo viendo los Simpsons al parecer.

BlueStripes: Marcus-san, deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dejas que Yui vea, es fácilmente influenciable.

Mr. Guardian: Debido a ella empezaron en serio la banda ¿no? Soy una persona permisiva para su mala fortuna.

Desu Wa: Marcus-san, incluso yo creo que deberías ser un poco más estricto, eres un adulto responsable, debes comportarte como tal.

Mr. Guardian: Para cosas maduras, mejor las frutas :yaoming:

AlpacaLover: Vengo a reportar, logré encontrar una puerta con escaleras para bajar de piso, puede que me encuentre con alguien más.

Fighto Dayo: Eso es bueno Kotori-chan, a ver si podremos encontrarnos pronto.

AlpacaLover: Eso mismo espero Honoka-chan, ya quiero verlas a todas :heart:

Mr. Guardian: Seguiremos en contacto, este fue su querido comandante, ahora continúen, ¡Panzer Vor!

Honoka cerró el whatsapp de su celular para seguir, fue una buena noticia que Kotori pudiera avanzar algo, ella no podía quedarse atrás.

La energica school idol siguió su camino por aquellos pasillos blancos, de momento su suerte no había sido la mejor puesto que varias de las puertas de ese piso estaban cerradas y se estaba quedando sin opciones para poder pasar, lo cual la hacía sentirse un poco intranquila.

\- Me encontraría mejor si tuviera a alguien aquí… jeje… - Habló para sí misma. No podía permitirse perder la calma o todo saldría mal, tiene que mantener una actitud positiva y creer en el hecho de que podrá escapar de ahí. – Es cierto, todos se están esforzando por salir, yo igual lo haré.

Al momento de acercarse a una puerta y tratar de abrirla, notó que no tenía seguro, eso le dio un rayo de esperanza de que podría descubrir algo.

\- Puede que mi suerte empiece a cambiar. – Se adentró a la habitación la cual resultó ser más diferente de lo que tenía pensado. Un slo camino angosto se propagaba por todo el lugar y observaba otras cosas como puertas de metal, palancas y algunas cuerdas para atravesar. – Esto…

En ese momento escuchó otra puerta abrirse unos metros a su izquierda, la figura que encontró fue justamente una conocida.

\- ¿Uh? ¡Honoka-chan!

\- ¡Kotori-chan! – Ahí estaba su querida amiga, separadas por unos diez metros de distancia de un precipicio, debido a ello no podían acercarse la una a la otra. – Me alegra que estés bien.

\- Igualmente, es una lastima que no podamos acercarnos.

\- Debe haber alguna forma en este lugar. – En ese momento apareció una pantalla holográfica en medio.

 _"Prueba._

 _Para comprobar los fuertes lazos de amistad, esta prueba definirá bien que tan compaginadas están en el trabajo en equipo. Deberán atravesar este sitio lleno de puertas a la vez, hay interruptores que pueden activar las puertas y artilugios del camino de su compañera, deben saber cuales activar y en que momento o algo malo puede suceder. Si llegan al final juntas, habrán pasado la prueba._

 _Mucho éxito."_

\- Honoka-chan… - Kotori miró a su amiga con preocupación, esta sonrió.

\- No hay nada de qué preocuparse, somos muy buenas amigas y sabemos trabajar en equipo, así que algo como esto deberíamos poder conseguirlo.

\- Eso puede ser cierto… pero sigo teniendo algo de dudas… - Kotori no pudo pensar más ya cuando Honoka hizo su avance por su propio camino, la castaña debió hacer lo mismo.

\- Aquella cosa nos dijo que algunos obstáculos se pasan activando cosas por el lado de la otra, demostraremos que podemos pasarlo. – Expresó la pelinaranja de forma positiva. Hicieron su camino justamente lineal mientras iban una al lado de la otra, así encontraron su primer obstáculo.

\- Honoka-chan, la puerta en mi lado está bloqueada.

\- Aquí veo dos interruptores, supongo que uno de estos debe abrirla. – Empezó a revisarlos.

\- Cuidado Honoka-chan, no sabes lo que podría activar el otro si escoges de forma descuidada.

\- No hay problema, no creo que suceda nada grave. – Activó un interruptor, en ese momento se abrió una compuerta justo debajo de donde Kotori estaba, amenazando conque ella cayera al vacío, la castaña pudo sujetarse por su suerte antes de caer, aquello asustó a Honoka. - ¡Kotori-chan!

\- Estoy… bien… - Hizo esfuerzo por volver a subir, logrando estar a salvo. – Honoka-chan, te lo dije…

\- Esto… lo lamento… - Bajó la mirada con algo de pena.

\- Está bien, te perdono. – Exclamó Kotori con una sonrisa. – Debemos seguir avanzando.

Honoka activó el otro interruptor que abrió la puerta por lado de Kotori y siguieron avanzando, ahora el otro obstáculo era una cuerda por lado de Honoka, no tenía un soporte fuerte, solo por el lado de Kotori estaba el otro extremo.

\- Supongo que debo sujetar este lado para que puedas cruzar. – Pensó Kotori. – No te preocupes Honoka-chan, lo sujetaré fuerte.

\- Entendido. – Asintió la pelinaranja. Sujetó la cuerda y se puso en un extremo del pequeño precipicio a cruzar balanceándose. Kotori ajustó sus manos para sujetar la cuerda, asegurándole a su amiga que estaba lista, de ese modo saltó para balancearse, en ese momento Kotori sintió el peso.

\- Honoka-chan… pesas demasiado… deberías dejar de comer mucho pan.

\- ¡Oye! – Exclamó la otra al otro lado una vez logró cruzar. Honoka estaba a salvo aunque Kotori sentía el ardor en sus manos al no estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de esfuerzo. - ¿No te lastimaste demasiado?

\- Para nada, estoy bien. – Exclamó ella. Continuaron el recorrido, los obstáculos eran varios y siempre dependía del otro lado el ayudarlas, aunque varias opciones eran erróneas, ambas chicas no podían evitar activar estas opciones, haciendo que trampas perjudicaran a la otra, tal como disparos inesperados, trampas con pinchos o precipicios, las dos chicas poco a poco estaban empezando a cansarse de todo el asunto.

\- ¿Esto no se acaba nunca? – Exclamó Honoka, ya agotada de que el recorrido siga sin terminarse. – Estas trampas ya me tienen harta.

\- igualmente… - Kotori estaba haciendo esfuerzo por respirar. – Honoka-chan, no dejas de activar interruptores equivocados, ya deberías saber cuales son los malos.

\- No es mi culpa, todos se ven iguales, además no he sido la única en equivocarse, casi haces que muera en ese con las agujas.

\- ¿Ah? – Exclamó Kotori asombrada. - ¿Dices que es mi culpa? Yo tuve muchos más problemas con todas las veces que activastes trampas al vacío, no puede ser que seas tan tonta.

\- ¡No soy tonta! – Honoka estaba empezando a perder la calma, el cansancio y todas las veces que cayeron en trampas daban efecto en que estuviera de mal humor. – Mientras sigas activando los interruptores correctos, acabaré muriendo antes que tu, todo porque te equivocas siempre.

\- ¡No me equivoco! – Kotori igual estaba empezando a enojarse. - ¡Tu estás mal, por seguir siendo tonta!

\- ¡Tu eres la tonta!

\- ¡No, tu lo eres!

\- ¡Ya me tienes harta! – Exclamó ya la pelinaranja roja del coraje, cruzándose de brazos para no querer verla. – No eres la buena amiga que pensé que eras.

\- Al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo. – Expresó Kotori de la misma forma. – Ya que juntas no podremos pasar esto, es mejor que dejemos de ser amigas.

Al escuchar eso, algo se activó en el cerebro de Honoka mientras sus pupilas se dilataban, viendo a Kotori con una expresión de asombro e ingenuidad.

\- Un momento… esto no está bien… Kotori-chan, no digas que quieres dejar de ser mi amiga… no me gusta…

\- Honoka-chan… - Kotori se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que dijo, empezando a sentir una gran culpa. – Yo… no quise decir eso, en serio, no pensaba en algo así seriamente. – Era demasiado tarde, veía las lagrimas recorrer el rostro de su mejor amiga, la castaña sintió como su corazón estaba empezando a destrozarse en ese momento. – Por qué… por qué ocurrió esto…

En ese momento, los dos caminos sobre los que ellas estaban habían empezado a temblar, se encontraban confundidas sabiendo la razón, fue entonces que Kotori miró a sus espaldas, el suelo empezó a desaparecer, eso la puso en pánico.

\- ¡Honoka-chan, debemos correr! – Gritó la castaña. Las dos chicas empezaron a correr con las energías que le quedaban mientras el suelo desaparecía poco a poco, a pesar de ello, los obstáculos seguían bloqueándoles el paso y solo el lado de la otra podría abrirles el camino. - ¡Yo me encargo!

En esta ocasión Kotori accedió al interruptor correcto, abriendo la puerta de Honoka sin problemas, seguido que ella pudo oprimir el botón para bajar una plataforma que cubría un agujero para Kotori, ahora las dos avanzaban sin problemas mientras esquivaban el peligro.

\- Solo un poco más. – Expresó Honoka acercándose ya al final, solo quedaba una puerta que estaba frente a ellas y un botón justo en medio de esta. – Parece que debemos oprimirlo al mismo tiempo.

\- Rápido. – Honoka asintió junto con Kotori, oprimiendo los botones al mismo tiempo. Las dos puertas se abrieron y las dos entraron justo cuando el último tramo del camino desapareció a sus espaldas. Las dos chicas cayeron justo en una habitación blanca, ambas puertas estaban juntas por lo que ya estaban reunidas, las dos se vieron con incredulidad. - … Lo hicimos…

\- ¡Kotori-chan! – Honoka saltó directamente a abrazar a Kotori mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. - ¡Lo siento mucho, te dije muchas cosas feas, no quise hacerlo!

\- Honoka-chan… no, yo igual tengo la culpa, no debí decirte que dejáramos de ser amigas… al final esa prueba si puso nuestra amistad en juego.

\- Si… - Honoka se limpió las lagrimas, mirando con una sonrisa a la castaña, las dos compartieron una risa por lo bajo. En ese momento sonó una música de victoria y entonces se abrió un compartimiento del techo, bajando una pequeña mochila de ahí. - ¿Ese es nuestro premio?

\- Veamos que tiene. – Kotori abrió la mochila para revisar su contenido, ahí pudo sacar lo que eran dos bolsas de pan y una cantimplora. – Es como un pequeño equipo con comida.

\- ¡Pan! – Honoka fue la primera en alegrarse de ver el pan dulce ahí dentro y agarrar uno. – Tenía mucha hambre.

\- Honoka-chan… - Kotori estaba asombrada que, a pesar de todo el peligro, Honoka tuviera tiempo para pensar en comida, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. – Ahora que estamos juntas, podremos avanzar.

\- Es cierto, debemos encontrar a las demás y escapar de aquí. – Exclamó Honoka, las dos se recuperaron y prepararon para salir de esa habitación, faltaba encontrar al resto, pero estaban seguras de que, tarde o temprano, todas estarían reunidas.

* * *

Marcus revisaba constantemente los avances que han tenido, al menos ha recibido buenas noticias y nadie ha muerto o lastimado de gravedad hasta el momento.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – Preguntó Sheryl sujetando a Kamaboko entre sus brazos, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

\- Todo va bastante bien, hay que seguir para encontrar al resto.

\- Si. – Exclamó la pequeña pelirrosa. Su camino los llevó a que Marcus pudiera ver que accedieron a una nueva habitación, entraron para ver lo que estaba dentro. No mucho, simplemente observaban un cable USB unido en la pared, esto hizo que enarcara su ceja.

\- ¿Es todo? A menos que traiga algo más.

\- Es una simple habitación vacía… y yo que esperaba comida. – La pequeña detective hizo un puchero. Marcus observó el cable USB de la pared, quizás eso podría servir de algo, sacó su celular y lo conectó si es que ocurría algo en ese momento, justamente se empezó a trasladar algo a su teléfono y se instaló automáticamente.

\- Esto… - El hecho de que se instalara una aplicación sin su consentimiento no fue lo que lo sorprendió, más cual era esta. – Hackadoll…

Activó la aplicación y se mostró la pantalla, aunque no pudo ver mucho cuando un vórtice se abrió justo sobre su celular y en ese momento aparecieron tres figuras. Las tres vestían la misma ropa blanca con rayas verdes que parecía un vestido, la primera era una chica rubia con coletas, la otra una de largo cabello rosado con una diadema sobre su cabeza y el tercero, aunque fuera difícil de ver, era un chico de aspecto pequeño y afeminado con cabello color azul cobalto, Marcus supo al instante quienes eran.

 _"Hackadoll #1, #2 y #3_

 _Anime: Hackadoll the Animation"_

\- Hmmm… - La Hackadoll 1 estiró sus brazos. – Ese fue un largo sueño… ¿finalmente despertamos?

\- Eso parece Ichigo-chan. – Expresó la otra de cabello rosado. – Sango-chan, no es momento de seguir durmiendo, si nos invocaron, es que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

\- Tengo sueño… buenas noches. – Y se acostó en el suelo, Niigo se encargó de levantarlo y ponerlo de pie nuevamente.

\- Muy bien, hora de presentaciones. – La rubia carraspeó su garganta. – Gracias por usar el servicio de Hackadoll, soy Ichigo, ella es Niigo. – Señaló a la pelirrosa. – y el tercero es Sango, estamos aquí para ayudarle en lo que sea. – Expresó con una sonrisa, Marcus y Sheryl simplemente les vieron. - … ¿Ocurre algo? O es que acabaron totalmente asombrados por mi belleza.

\- No creo que sea eso Ichigo-chan. – Respondió Niigo. – Este sitio tampoco parece nada como en otras ocasiones que nos invocan para ayudar.

\- Supongo que podría responderles eso. – Marcus logró que le prestaran atención. – Bienvenidas Ichigo, Niigo y Sango al mundo real, y no hablo del mundo que ustedes conocen, sino el verdadero…

* * *

 **La verdad que este arco que estoy haciendo me está agradando por dos cosas:**

 **1\. El nuevo formato de conversación que introduje, ha facilitado bastante el que pueda hacer una conversación con múltiples personajes y es más sencillo la verdad, en comparación a escribir conversaciones en persona, lo siento más cómodo.**

 **2\. Puedo escribir sobre los demás personajes, finalmente hago enfoque en otros además del protagonista, es algo en lo que he estado fallando desde el inicio y quería remediar, ya al menos intentaré darle su tiempo a la mayoría, en esta ocasión quise irme por dos de Love Live, las chicas no han tenido más que puras apariciones momentáneas y pláticas casuales, no las he desarrollado así meramente y deseaba hacer algo así, veré lo que tendré para los demás, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	42. Torre de juegos 4

Marcus terminó de explicar la situación a los recién llegados, los Hackadolls no estaban realmente enterados de lo sucedido, Ichigo era la más confundida del trío con todo lo que pasaba.

\- Así que… esto es el mundo real, pero el verdadero, no el que estaba dentro del… anime… - Buscó asegurar Niigo, el pelinegro asintió.

\- ¡Aaaah! Mi cerebro explota, no puedo procesar tanta información. – Gritó la rubia, Niigo buscó calmarla.

\- Eso ciertamente es impactante… - Comentó Sango. - ¿Hay una forma de volver?

\- Eso es lo que trato de descubrir con mi viaje, ya que su aplicación se instaló en mi teléfono, eso debe significar que vendrán con todos nosotros.

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió Niigo con una sonrisa. – cuentas con la aplicación de servicio de Hackadoll por lo que podrás llamarnos en cualquier momento que desees para ayudarte.

\- Mejor que no sea muy a menudo, prefiero dormir. – Explicó Sango.

\- No Sango-chan, tenemos que ayudar lo mejor posible a las personas que necesitan nuestros servicios. – Replicó la pelirrosa.

\- En ese caso, ya tengo un primer trabajo para ustedes. – Comentó Marcus, ganándose la atención de las hackadolls.

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – Preguntó Ichigo con emoción.

\- Ese Dan nos ha dado algo valioso sin darse cuenta… necesito que entren a la red de computadoras del edificio por medio de ese cable USB y busquen información que puedan ayudarnos para escapar, así como encontrar al resto de personas encerradas, es algo urgente.

\- ¡Con mucho gusto, gracias por contar con nosotras! – Expresó Ichigo con una sonrisa, en ese momento las hackadolls volvieron al teléfono mientras Marcus se acercaba para conectarlo al cable.

\- ¿Esto ayudará? – Preguntó Sheryl, Marcus asintió.

\- Es la mejor situación posible, ellas pueden acceder a la red de teléfonos vía internet gracias a su aplicación así que viajan como datos en el ciberespacio, husmear dentro de la información del edificio será cosa fácil para ellas. – Soltó un guiño. Conectó el teléfono y en ese momento hizo la transferencia. – Mucha suerte.

\- ¡A la carga! – Expresó Ichigo mientras empezaban a viajar a través del cable para meterse a la red del edificio, observando mucho código binario en su camino.

\- Nunca antes hicimos un viaje por el ciberespacio de esta forma ¿cierto? Es muy interesante. – Expresó Niigo con sus manos en sus mejillas.

\- Deberíamos avanzar con cuidado, no sabemos si este lugar tiene medidas contra programas externos. – Advirtió el peliazul.

\- No lo creo, estuvimos dormidas en este sitio, algo así no debe pa… - Antes de que Ichigo pudiera terminar, se escuchó una especie de alarma en ese momento.

 _"Peligro, detectado programa externo posiblemente infeccioso, ejecutando medidas de protección contra virus"_

\- … Hablé demasiado pronto. – Un gotón bajó por la frente de la rubia. En ese momento se observaron como rayos de luz iban en dirección hacia donde estaban, tomando forma de coches de policía. - ¡¿Qué rayos!? Nos están persiguiendo.

\- ¡Aceleren! – Expresó Niigo mientras le metían más velocidad a su inmersión en las redes. Esos ejecutores contra virus les seguían el paso y no había posibilidad de perderlos.

\- Veo una desviación, vamos por ahí. – Sango encontró un agujero por el que podrían pasar, los tres fueron por este mientras los antivirus pasaban de largo en su camino. Al entrar en ese agujero, no vieron más que oscuridad.

\- No veo nada. – Expresó Ichigo. - ¿Hay algún interruptor para enceder la luz aquí?

\- Déjame me encargo, si logro encontrar algo. – Niigo se puso a buscar, fue entonces que su mano tocó algo suave. – Esto no parece serlo.

\- No lo es. – Respondió Sango. – Es mi trasero.

\- Oh, lo lamento Sango-chan, lo intentaré otra vez. – Nuevamente se puso a buscar, en ese momento logró encontrarlo y activó. La luz llegó a ese sitio que era como una especie de almacén con muchos archiveros. – Aquí parece haber algo importante.

\- Esto debe ser lo que Marcus necesita, busquemos. – Sugirió Ichigo. Comenzaron a revisar entre varios archiveros toda la información que había, aunque igual se volvía algo cansado, siendo así que Ichigo y Niigo se fastidiaron a los pocos minutos.

\- ¡Es mucho, no puedo seguir haciendo esto! – Se quejó la rubia, Sango ya estaba prácticamente durmiendo sobre uno de estos.

\- No es momento de quejarse Ichigo-chan, esto depende de vidas humanas según nos explicó Marcus, debemos hacerlo.

\- Lo sé, pero es prácticamente son muchos archiveros, nunca podremos acabar.

\- Ciertamente… si hubiera una forma de acceder a la información que necesitamos sin estar revisando uno por uno…

\- ¿Ya vieron eso? – Sango señaló a un sitio, prácticamente a un costado en una pared se encontraban un gran letrero que decía "buscador de archivos"

\- … Vaya, me pregunto como no vimos eso. – Cuestionó Niigo.

\- No importa, podemos usarlo y acceder a lo que buscamos rápidamente. – Los tres se acercaron a tal buscador, un teclado holográfico se manifestó frente a ellos. – Bien… información del edificio.

Ichigo tecleó y apretó para buscar, en ese momento todos los archiveros empezaron a moverse rápidamente, acomodándose de tal modo que varios desaparecían y otros cambiaban de posición, justo tomó unos veinte segundos antes de que uno se pusiera de frente.

\- … Este parece ser el que contiene la información. – Comentó Niigo, Ichigo ya fue a abrirlo y revisar.

\- Esto es lo que Marcus necesita, agarremos todo lo posible y llevémoslo. – Los otros dos asintieron mientras recogían toda la información que pudiera ser importante.

\- Ya pasaron unos diez minutos, me estoy aburriendo. – Expresó Sheryl sentada en el suelo y acariciando a Kamaboko.

\- No hay que apurarnos, ellas hacen su mejor trabajo, son eficientes por lo que tengo plena fe en ellas. – En ese momentos u teléfono soltó una notificación justamente de la aplicación.

\- Su petición fue completada. – habló una voz monótona femenina antes de que las Hackadoll salieran de ahí.

\- Lo hicimos. – Expresó Ichigo levantando el pulgar.

\- Lo guardamos en tu carpeta de documentos, puedes revisarlo todo ahí. – Respondió Niigo con una sonrisa.

\- Sabía que podían lograrlo. – Marcus accedió a la carpeta, revisando varios documentos que estaban ahí. – Es más de lo que esperaba, ojalá cuenten con información necesaria.

Se puso a revisar documento por documento, ciertamente decía lo que constituía la torre de juegos, cuando se construyó y con qué razón, siendo como una especie de campo de entrenamiento para los Black Crows, incluso traía algo de información sobre estos, rangos y algunos clientes.

\- Incluso han realizado trabajo para el gobierno… las instituciones independientes si que tienen mucha demanda… - En eso observó un documento, al abrirlo se fijó que era lo que buscaba, los planos de la torre. – Bien, entonces…

Los vio y entonces encontró algo que terminó asombrándolo, su expresión fue observaba por sus acompañantes que le observaron con curiosidad.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? – Preguntó ichigo, Marcus abrió rápidamente Whatsapp.

Mr. Guardian: Chicos, encontré nuevos compañeros aquí dentro que me ayudaron a obtener documentos relacionados a la torre y encontré algo impactante acerca de ella.

Fatality: Marcus-san, yo igual descubrí algo, teniendo aquí a Cordelia-san, ella usó su poder para revisar el edificio, ya conoce las posiciones de todos, pero no solo eso…

Mr. Guardian: Eso es bueno, pero iba a la importante… este edificio no es realmente un edificio o rascacielos… diciendo la verdad, nos encontramos bajo tierra.

Kira Kira: ¡¿Cómo!?

Desu Wa: Espera un momento Marcus-san, como que estamos bajo tierra.

Mr. Guardian: Eso es lo que explica el documento de los planos que obtuve, en realidad es una ramificación de almacenes que se encuentran justo debajo de la ciudad, los Black Crows los usan como salas de entrenamiento modificadas.

Fatality: Eso es lo mismo que averiguamos aquí, ella no detectó ninguna señal afuera de este lugar y dijo que solo sentía silencio y tierra.

Perfect Kaichou: Eso explica en parte porque no hay ventanas en este sitio, no hay nada que observar afuera, tal y como son algunas instalaciones subterráneas.

HachiBatman: Todo el tiempo estuvimos recorriendo bajo la ciudad entonces, en cierta forma y conociendo los datos, podría deducirse.

Fatality: Según Cordelia-san, son como quince niveles de almacenes los que pudo detectar y la persona más profunda que pudo encontrar se encuentra en el décimo nivel.

BlueStripes: Siento que estuve bajando, entonces no hay salida hasta el fondo :tears:

Mr. Guardian: Por si acaso, eviten bajar escaleras y niveles, nuestro objetivo es ascender, ahora que tengo aquí el documento con los planos, puedo hacer algo de trampa e ir buscándolos, si algunos quieren esperarme.

House Imouto: Sigo sin encontrar a Yami-san, no podemos perderla.

Mr. Guardian: También falta Nero y Elly por encontrar y no podemos abandonarlas, más bien, es necesario encontrarlas, si pudiéramos tener a Nero, su toy sería útil en este espacio.

Shining Wizard: Marcus-san, comparte el documento con los planos para que todos lo tengamos y podamos ubicarnos mejor, así avanzaremos más seguramente por nuestra cuenta.

Mr. Guardian: Entendido, ahí les va, descárguenlo y avancen de forma segura.

Marcus envió el documento para descargar y esperaba que todos pudieran moverse de mejor forma gracias a él.

\- Muchas gracias, eso fue realmente útil. – Se dirigió a las Hackadolls, estas sonrieron.

\- Es nuestro trabajo después de todo. – Ichigo infló su pecho de forma orgullosa. – Cuando necesites otro favor, responderemos al llamado, ese es nuestro deber como parte del servicio Hackadoll.

\- Entendido, las llamaré cuando vea necesario, pueden descansar. – Las Hackadolls desaparecieron dentro del teléfono de Marcus, ya entonces miró a Sheryl. – Sigamos, debemos encontrar al resto de tus amigas.

\- Si. – Expresó mientras salían de la habitación, les quedaba mucho por ver y para salir.

* * *

Ahora que recibieron el documento con los planos, no había necesidad de moverse ciegamente por los pasillos y pisos, en cierta forma señalaba que puertas son las que contienen trampas, desafíos y cuales pueden servir para subir. You quería ver a sus amigas y estaba dispuesta a cruzar lo necesario para encontrarse con ellas nuevamente.

\- Esto realmente es útil, Marcus-san si que se lució en esta ocasión. – Expresó con una sonrisa, pudo reconocer por algunas puertas que visitó el nivel en el que se encontraba, no estaba tan lejos de la salida siendo el sexto nivel por el cual andaba y también, gracias a Kotonoha, se les dio una notificación de cuantas personas estaban en cada nivel, según pudo saber ella, You compartía nivel con alguien más por lo que debía buscar a esta persona e ir juntos.

Dejó de lado el revisar puertas y se aseguró por ir en los pasillos, de esa forma sería más rápido, ya encontrando dos bifurcaciones de camino, tenía que escoger cuidadosamente por cual dirigirse. En ese momento recordó que llegó por la derecha así que fue al de la izquierda.

\- Veamos. – Al momento de tomar ese camino, pudo sentir un pequeño temblor y ver como un muro se cerró a sus espaldas, bloqueando aquel camino. – Vaya, esto se ve malo.

\- ¿Eh? – Escuchó una voz, volteó a ver encontrando a alguien conocido. - ¿You-chan?

\- ¿Ruby-chan? – La pelirroja pequeña del grupo estaba ahí, fue corriendo rápidamente para abrazar a la nadadora. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Si… melas arreglé pero sigo bien, me alegra encontrarme contigo.

\- Igualmente. – Sonrió You. – Ahora que me encuentro contigo, Dia-san deberá estar más relajada.

\- Es cierto, Onee-chan ha estado preocupada por mí, deberíamos avisarle.

Captain Yousoro: Dia-san, acabo de encontrarme con Ruby-chan y estoy con ella, se encuentra bien.

Desu Wa: Me alegra saber eso, temía que algo le pasara por estar sola.

Wooby Woodpecker: Estoy bien Onee-chan, con You-chan a mi lado, estaré a salvo.

Kira Kira: Me alegra que se encontraran, ya quisiera tener a alguien conmigo pero en mi nivel no se encuentra nadie.

Diving Dolphin: No hay que desesperarse chicas, ya nos encontraremos todas, cuando las vea les daré un gran abrazo.

Captain Yousoro: Ya avanzaremos por nuestra cuenta para intentar subir.

Una vez terminaron, las dos siguieron avanzando, Ruby no necesitaba seguir temerosa ahora que tenía a su amiga al lado.

\- Según estos planos, algunas habitaciones con desafío permiten subir niveles… deberíamos hacerlas. – Comentó You, Ruby la vio con asombro.

\- ¿En serio? Eso es peligroso, por eso no he abierto nada.

\- No tienes que hacer algo, yo me encargaré de todo. – Sonrió confiadamente. Se acercaron a una puerta que era señalada con desafío, al abrirla pudo observarse en el interior que era extensa y tenía una piscina.

\- Aquí tienen una alberca también.

\- No es momento de nadar You-chan, debemos salir. – Replicó Ruby.

\- Lo sé Ruby-chan, no tenía la intención. – En ese momento se cerró la puerta, al frente se abrió un compartimiento donde se observó a alguien atada en una silla, era Elly. – Es otra de las chicas detectives. – Una pantalla bajó del techo para explicar las instrucciones.

"El desafío será para liberar a la chica, lo que deben hacer es entrar en esa piscina y sumergirse, hay tres interruptores en distintos sectores que deben activarse para abrir la puerta y liberarla, pero nada en sencillo, con cada interruptor que se active, se abrirán agujeros que intentarán succionar a la persona dentro y llevarla a una trampa mortal que puede acabar con su vida, y la fuerza se multiplicará con cada interruptor, buena suerte a quien lo haga"

\- You-chan, eso es peligroso. – La pelirroja se veía temerosa al haber leído la instrucción.

\- Es verdad, pero no podemos abandonarla aquí, yo lo haré. – En ese momento la peligris empezó a desvestirse, Ruby se sorprendió y cubrió los ojos para evitar ver, fue entonces que vio a You con su traje de baño.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué llevas tu traje de baño?

\- Jeje, no tuve tiempo de quitármelo en el hotel cuando ocurrió toda esa conmoción, así que lo mantuve puesto todo este tiempo. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. – Menos mal lo hice, este desafío es para mi.

\- Ten cuidado… no quisiera que mueras.

\- Saldré bien Ruby-chan, confía en mi. – Volteó a ver levantando el pulgar antes de ir a la piscina. Con tal de salvar a Elly, You tomaría ese desafío que la pone en una situación de riesgo, será hacerlo o perderá su vida…

* * *

 **Y así ya se sabe la verdad acerca de la torre, bueno, ya tienen una facilidad y lo que tienen que hacer de ahora en adelante, solo faltan unas pruebas más y rescatar a las Milky Holmes restantes, ya este arco estará llegando a su final muy pronto y lo esperarán, al menos lo tengo planeado en unos caps más, nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	43. Torre de juegos 5

You dio el salto a la piscina, tomaría aquel desafío aunque atentara contra su vida para poder salvar a Elly, ya dentro se escuchó un ruido que marcaba el inicio.

\- Ten cuidado You-chan. – Le advirtió Ruby, ya la peligris había empezando a sumergirse en el agua. Pudo observar con claridad algunas partes que sobresalía, deduciendo que aquello eran los interruptores que tenía que oprimir, sin perder el tiempo fue directo hacia uno para activarlo que estaba un poco a la derecha, una vez lo hizo, se escuchó un seguro que se destrabó, por lo menos tuvo éxito en su primero, pero justo entonces algo salió propulsado en el agua y fue directo hacia ella, a duras penas logró esquivarlo, era una bala que viajó ahí.

\- You-chan. – Ruby igual pudo verlo, como algo salió del agua, en ese momento ella igual Salió a superficie. – Que fue eso.

\- Me dispararon. – Exclamó ella, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja. – No te preocupes, no me pasó nada.

\- No estoy muy segura… no deberías seguir con esto.

\- No puedo retroceder Ruby-chan, debemos salir todos de esto.

\- Bien… - Seguía con dudas. You volvió a sumergirse para ir por otro interruptor nadando lo más rápido que podía, no por nada era bastante buena para moverse en el agua, fue directo a una esquina por ello y lo oprimió, nuevamente ocurrió en esta ocasión con dos balas, You tuvo que descender para esquivarlas y volver a la superficie. – Vamos dos…

Le quedaba un solo interruptor, viendo como se ha llevado las cosas no debería ser más complicado, o al menos eso pensó cuando una compuerta se abrió y amenazaba con succionarla dentro.

\- (Esto se ve mal) – Pensó para sus adentros mientras nadaba lo más fuerte que podía para no acabar dentro, quien sabe a donde la llevaría si termina en esa trampa. Por fuera Ruby observaba como el agua era drenada poco a poco.

\- Si pudiera hacer algo por ella… - Empezó a ver a sus alrededores en busca de algo para apoyar a You, aunque era solo una habitación con la piscina dentro, algo útil debería encontrarse, fue entonces que vio una cuerda. – Eso.

Fue rápidamente por ella para sujetarla y desenrrollarla, fue entonces que arrojó una punta al agua.

\- ¡You-chan, sujeta la cuerda, evitaré que te vayas! – gritó la pelirroja. You ascendió mientras levantaba el pulgar, sujetó la cuerda, en ese momento Ruby puso de su fuerza para evitar que sea succionada, aunque le costaba.

Ahora con la cuerda, You empezó a nada hacia donde se encontraba el último interruptor a pesar de la fuerza de succión, contaba conque Ruby no la dejara ir, ya estaba cada vez más cerca cuando nuevos disparos fueron escuchados, esto la tomó por sorpresa que apenas pudo esquivar, siendo que unó rozó su brazo, generando un corto, la sangre empezó a salir un poco, pero no por ello se rendiría. Nadó ya cada vez más para alcanzarlo y entonces estar a pocos centímetros, estirando la mano, fue entonces que pudo accionarlo.

En ese momento todo se calmó, el agua dejó de ser succionada por lo que Ruby pudo calmarse, You ascendió nuevamente.

\- Lo hiciste bien Ruby-chan.

\- Gracias… estás herida… lo siento… - Bajó la mirada, You miró la sangre de su corte, se limitó a sonreír.

\- No es nada, lo importante es que estoy a salvo. – En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de victoria a la par que el compartimiento de la pared se abrió, revelando a Elly. Ya entonces fueron por ella para desatarla.

\- Gracias por ayudarme… - Expresó en voz baja mientras miraba al suelo. – No pude hacer nada aunque tengo mi toy de fuerza…

\- Todo está bien. – Expresó You de manera confiada. – Ahora ya son tres rescatadas ¿puedes informarlo Ruby-chan?

\- Por supuesto. – Asintió mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Wooby Woodpecker: Ya rescatamos a otra, la que tiene mucha fuerza, You-chan lo hizo.

Mr. Guardian: Perfecto, falta Nero que es la que necesitamos con tal de escapar, ya tengo el plan hecho, lo discutí con las Hackadolls aquí.

No Name: Será algo espectacular si tu lo dices.

Mr. Guardian: Sigan buscando la localización de la última prueba, una vez terminemos, pondremos en marcha todo, le daremos a los Black Crows un bonito recuerdo que jamás olvidarán.

* * *

Hachiman no es un hombre de acción, si por él fuera, no realizaría nada de ello, sea pruebas o algo por el estilo pero la situación lo obligaba a tener que participar en el encierro que estaban todos, no sabía si maldecir su mala suerte o al responsable de todo esto, ya sabía que solo no iba a conseguir las cosas, no podía volverse un mártir como ha hecho en la gran mayoría de las ocasiones, esto ponía sobre la mesa que su integridad social o cosas así.

\- … Que fastidio… - Limitarse a recorrer los pasillos sin hacer nada era el método más seguro para mantenerse a salvo, no es que no fuera colaborador con el resto, pero el trabajo era para gente capaz, y claramente él no poseía alguna de las capacidades que el resto tenía para afrontar las peligrosas pruebas que tienen en frente, lo malo de ser un joven relativamente normal.

Revisaba de vez en cuando la conversación grupal para conocer nuevas actualizaciones, Marcus tenía algo en mente para escapar y tenía sus objetivos bien definidos, algo que al menos podía admirar de él era la cuestión de liderazgo, poder juntar y dirigir un grupo tan grande no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer, eso lo podía admitir, era un líder natural.

Ahora ¿Qué podía hacer él para colaborar? Por naturaleza era un cobarde, podría dejar el trabajo a otros para que lo finalicen y salir ileso, más uno no sabe los giros que la vida puede dar a alguien, justamente algo que el pelinegro viviría de primera mano.

\- ¿Hikki? – Como si el destino mismo quisiera que se ponga en acción, logró escuchar esa voz ruidosa y característica, Yui estaba cerca. – Hikki, por aquí.

\- Ya voy… - Sin mucho animo, siguió la voz de la pelinaranja hasta llegar a un sitio dividido por lo que parecía ser un cristal transparente. – Yuigahama.

\- Hikki, estás bien. – Ella expresó alegría en verlo. – Bueno, casi bien, este cristal nos separa.

\- Eso es lo que veo…

\- Ahora que estamos reunidos, ya no habrá problemas. – Expresó ella de forma confiada, fue entonces que empezó a reportarlo al grupo, Hachiman solo miró al frente esperando que ocurra algo para salvarlo de una posible situación de la que pueda arrepentirse.

\- Hikki, mira esto. – Volteó a ver a Yui la cual señalaba algo que parecía un botón. – Esto no estaba aquí antes, quizás suceda algo si lo activo.

\- Espera Yuigahama, eso… - Demasiado tarde, Yui lo activó y entonces los caminos a sus espaldas se cerraron, justamente enfrente apareció Nero la cual estaba atada, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro. – Lo sabía…

\- Ella es… así que es todo lo que necesitamos para finalmente salir. – Las instrucciones no se hicieron esperar, apareciendo frente a los dos.

"La prueba que se les dará no es demasiado complicada, solo deben cruzar este pasillo y llegar hacia donde está la persona capturada, muy sencillo, prometemos que no hay nada más"

Y eso fue todo, no hubo otra instrucción, siquiera sobre trampas que pudieran existir en todo eso.

\- Eso es demasiado sencillo… tanto que es sospechoso… - Pensó Hachiman.

\- No hay que pensar demasiado Hikki, solo vamos y ya. – En cambio Yui no tenía el ojo critico para sospechar sobre algo malo.

\- Yuigahama, no podemos ir con calma, según lo que han conversado los demás, cada prueba ha sido peligrosa y claramente esto no puede quedarse atrás.

\- Hikki, eres demasiado desconfiado. – Yui se llevó las manos a la cintura. – Solo es caminar a ese lugar, no todo es una trampa como piensas.

\- Tu estás siendo descuidada, no digas que te lo advertí…

\- Como digas. – Yui simplemente se limitó a caminar, claro que Hachiman seguía contando con esa desconfianza pero no podía dejarla sola por lo que la siguió.

No podía evitar ver hacia todos lados, en cualquier momento algo podría saltar y estarían en verdadero peligro, su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas como para verlo todo con extrema cautela.

\- Seguro saltará algo… lo creo…

\- Solo estás siendo paranoico, nada pasará. – le replicó Yui.

\- Tus palabras serían convincentes si nada de lo que dijo el resto fuera cierto ¿Cómo tienes tanta confianza en esto?

\- Es sencillo. – una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. – las instrucciones lo dijeron, no nos pasará nada, solo debemos avanzar. – Hachiman tuvo un rostro inexpresivo.

\- ¿En serio vas a creer lo que dijeron? Fácilmente nos pueden estar escondiendo información al respecto.

\- Yo confío en ello, el resto confía en que todos saldremos, así que es obvio lo que hay qué hacer.

Hachiman estaba asombrado por la lógica de Yui, como es que tan ciegamente podía creer en esas cosas, con alguien tan lógico como él es un aspecto que realmente rechaza, ya antes creía que Yui era la viva imagen de ese aspecto de la adolescencia que tanto aborrece, ahora no sabía que pensar.

\- No te quedes ahí parado, avancemos. – La pelinaranja ya estaba a medio camino, Hachiman se quedó tan atontado que se olvidó de avanzar.

La cosa siguió de tal forma, el pelinegro estaba avanzando con cautela y Yui sin problema alguno, veía para todos lados en caso de una trampa, más, para su propia sorpresa, realmente no ocurrió nada. Antes de darse cuenta, llegaron donde estaba Nero, totalmente ilesos y sin haber pisado alguna trampa, Hachiman claramente estaba atónito.

\- Te lo dije Hikki, no nos ocurrió nada.

\- … Era en serio… - Al final soltó un suspiro, las instrucciones fueron reales al final. – Supongo que esto solo puso a prueba mi sentido del peligro… fui un tonto.

\- Lo fuiste. – Exclamó Yui con una sonrisa. – Ahora ayudemosla y debemos avisar a Marcus-san.

\- Es cierto… - Sacó su teléfono para hacer el anuncio.

HachiBatman: Rescatamos a la última, nos tocó la prueba más complicada de todas por cierto.

Mr. Guardian: Excelente, eso significa que mis malévolos planes finalmente podrán ponerse en marcha, ha triunfado el mal :ElmoinFlames:

Shining Wizard: Ya era hora de salir, supongo que todo lo tienes planeado.

Mr. Guardian: Totalmente, ahora que tenemos de regreso a las Milky Holmes y además cuento con la ayuda de las Hackadolls, vamos a darle un golpe bajo a Dan, tanto que no podrá tener hijos.

House Imouto: No puedo contar aún con Yami, no la he encontrado y quizás nadie más la ha visto.

Fatality: Me encargaré de ello, le diré a Cordelia-san si puede localizar su paradero.

\- Cordelia-san, busca a una chica rubia de vestido negro, si puedes localizarla aquí. – Pidió Kotonoha amablemente.

\- A la orden~ - Canturreó mientras cerró los ojos, activó su toy, empezando a registrar ya más a fondo a cada persona dentro del laberinto subterraneo. – Creo tenerla… que sorpresa, es la que está más cerca de la superficie.

Fatality: Dice que está muy cerca de la salida, por eso nadie la encontraba.

House Imouto: Por lo menos está bien, así que la encontraremos conforme subamos.

Tick Tick Boom: Es bueno saber eso, ya pronto estaré con Rito.

Falls_God: Queda solo ejecutar el plan de Marcus para todo esto.

Captain Yousoro: Aquí Elly-chan dijo que no tendrá problemas derribando caminos bloqueados ahora que ya está libre, así que igual puede ser de ayuda.

Mr. Guardian: Y con Sheryl de mi lado puedo esquivar trampas con mayor precisión, así que estamos todos, vamos con la explicación del plan.

Fighto Dayo: Apagando luces :nosferatu:

Mr. Guardian: Gracias Honoka, ahora… es algo sencillo, las Hackadolls ya tuvieron acceso a la computadora del edificio subterráneo y me explicaron que tienen un fuerte antivirus que no les permite ir más allá, así que primero hay que eliminarlo, ahí entra Nero. Su toy le permite controlar aparatos eléctricos si logra clavarlos haciendo uso de su vara metálica, en otras palabras, ella sabe hackear.

Kira Kira: :Wholesome:

Mr. Guardian: Haciendo uso del toy, podrá ralentizar la aparición del antivirus y así ellas puedan ir directamente hacia donde quiero que se dirijan, los controles y comandos principales de todo, justo para poder activarlos y desactivarlos según gusten.

Perfect Kaichou: De este modo deberán deshabilitar todas las trampas y abrir todos los caminos.

No Name: Eso es más perfecto, podremos subir sin problemas debido a ello.

Desu Wa: Eso es algo bien pensado Marcus-san, solo debemos esperar hasta el momento ¿no?

Mr. Guardian: Claro, una vez escuchen el ruido y todo abriéndose, será el momento de largarnos de este sitio, todos encuéntrense y saldremos, seguro estando juntos será mejor si hay guardias cuidando la entrada.

Fatality: Cordelia-san me ha informado que logró detectar personas cerca de la entrada, así que es algo totalmente seguro.

Mr. Guardian: Muy bien, esperen a mi señal, ya finalmente saldremos de aquí, ese Dan si que no sabrá de donde lo habrán golpeado : Smugface:

Marcus cerró la aplicación, mirando a ver a las Hackadolls.

\- Muy bien, tenemos trabajo, espero estén listos para esto.

\- Será un gusto que cuentes con nuestra ayuda otra vez. – Ichigo hizo un saludo militar.

\- Fufu~ esto será divertido. – Niigo escondió una risa y Sango soltó un bostezo.

\- ¿Ya podremos empezar? Mientras más rápido, mejor.

\- Ya vendrá… me llegará el aviso. – Marcus sonrió, finalmente tenían todas las piezas para escapar, ahora solo faltaba dar el golpe de gracia, los Black Crows si que sufrirían en ese momento debido a su plan.

* * *

 **Ya estamos cerca del final de este arco y avanzaremos como siempre en la historia, ya verán la ejecución de aquel plan en el siguiente cap, se vendrá la acción nuevamente. Saludos.**


	44. Torre de juegos 6

Todas las piezas del rompecabezas estaban armadas. Con las Milky Holmes totalmente rescatadas, Marcus podía poner en marcha su plan para escapar de ahí. Continuó en el mismo sitio con el puerto USB pues era el mejor lugar para las Hackadolls pudieran adentrarse a la red de computadora del edificio, ahora solo necesitaba coordinar con el resto.

Mr. Guardian: Llegó el momento y no podemos perder más, empecemos de una vez. Hachiman, Yui, lleven a Nero a un lugar donde haya algo electrónico, si está unido a la pared, mucho mejor, algo parecido a una conexión de red.

Little Miss Sunshine: Okey dokey.

\- Vamos Nero-chan. – Los dos llamados comenzaron a buscar algo de acuerdo a las especificaciones del pelinegro.

\- Siendo que son puras paredes blancas, debe estar escondido como aquellas trampas. – pensó Hachiman.

\- Nero-chan ¿crees poder detectar la tecnología con tu poder? – preguntó la pelinaranja, esta negó con la cabeza.

\- No soy un radar, aunque la comida si puedo encontrarla a kilómetros de distancia. – Expresó esta haciendo que babee un poco.

\- Nos ha pedido algo un poco complicado… - El pelinegro soltó un suspiro. En ese momento Yui pareció pensar algo - ¿Piensas en algo?

\- … Quizás podría ser si las cámaras pueden servir para ese propósito. – Comentó, fue entonces que vieron justamente las lentes encima, el bombillo de Hachiman se encendió.

\- Es verdad, eso puede funcionar. – Solo necesitaban alcanzarlo. – Necesito que te subas a mis hombros.

\- Muy bien. – Expresó Nero, Hachiman se agachó y así la pequeña detective se subió sobre sus hombros para levantarla y ver si alcanza la cámara.

\- No pesas mucho.

\- Que malo, no hemos logrado comer mucho. – Hizo un puchero Nero, Yui le vio con molestia.

\- No deberías decirle eso a una chica.

\- Ok, solo sigan para que todo termine pronto. – Nero asintió y sacó su vara de metal, sus ojos emitieron un brillo mientras apuñalaba justo a la cámara y se escucharon ruidos estáticos.

\- Creo que está conectado realmente a la red principal de este edificio. – Comentó mientras continuaba, ya en cierto momento se detuvo. – Terminé, eso debe estar hecho.

\- Excelente Nero-chan. – Sonrió Yui, era el momento de informar a Marcus.

Little Miss Sunshine: Hemos terminado por nuestro lado, ya no debe representar ningún problema :thumbs_up:

Mr. Guardian: Pasemos a la siguiente fase del plan, me encargaré de ahora en adelante.

\- Eso su turno. – Se dirigió a las Hackadolls, estas asintieron.

\- ¿Esas cosas no volverán a ser una molestia? Que nos persigan no es nada bonito. – preguntó Ichigo.

\- Nunca más, ahora solo deben de adentrarse más y activarlo todo, estaremos esperando aquí.

\- ¡Entendido, Hackadoll, ahí vamos! – ya se adentraron nuevamente al celular de Marcus el cual conectó al USB y ahí ya puedan ir.

Nuevamente estaban surfeando dentro de toda la información que recorría por las redes del edificio, en esta ocasión se veía un poco más lento gracias al trabajo del toy de Nero, podían ir con mayor seguridad.

\- Esto está mucho mejor. – Expresó Sango. – Toda esa velocidad cuando nos perseguían no es lo mío.

\- Tampoco podemos relajarnos, tenemos que buscar aquel sitio que Marcus nos señaló. – Respondió Niigo.

\- Vamos. – Ichigo tomó la delantera para ir por el camino seguida de los otros dos. Los caminos acabaron bifurcándose por lo cual debían escoger hacia que lado dirigirse. - ¿Por qué esto no tendrá señales? Sería más fácil si marcaran el camino.

\- Supongo que deberemos probar los tres si nos separamos. – Sugirió Niigo.

\- Eso sería malo. – Señaló Sango. – Si por alguna razón algún camino lleva a un sitio cerrado o una papelera, sería nuestro fin.

\- No estamos hechas para este tipo de decisiones… - Ichigo soltó un suspiro. En ese momento vieron cosas voladoras, antivirus que sobrevivieron al hackeo pasaron por ahí, detectando a las Hackadolls. – Esto es malo.

\- No tenemos otra opción. – Niigo se fue por uno de los caminos para llevarse a un antivirus. – Nos veremos en el otro lado.

\- Muy bien. – Sango asintió sabiendo el plan y tomó el de la derecha. – Ichigo-chan, no pierdas.

\- Ok, así que este pequeño quiere competir, vamos a darle lo que quiere. – La rubia fue por la izquierda con su antivirus siguiéndola. Su camino estaba lleno de muchas hojas que se podía decir, era spam. – Que sucede con esta basura, no me permite tomar buen camino.

Aquello causaba que se atrasara y el antivirus estaba por alcanzarle, la rubia tuvo que meterle más velocidad.

\- Vamos, tengo que superar esto. – Fue atravesando a través de las hojas, fue entonces que se le ocurrió algo, con su manoa agarró unas cuantas, y las hizo en una bola lo suficientemente grande, en ese momento se detuvo. – Muy bien cosa robótica, es hora de que seas derribada. – Lanzó la bola justo en el camino del antivirus, impactando y haciendo que se tambalee justo hasta chocar con la pared y explotar. - ¡Chuza!

Una vez logró librarse del antivirus, pudo continuar con su camino sin mayores problemas. Niigo iba por un sitio a oscuras, realmente no había mucha luz dentro por lo que no podía ubicarse realmente donde estaba.

\- Este sitio necesita mejor iluminación… si pudiera saber donde encender las luces… - Logró ver lo que era un interruptor, quizás eso era lo que buscaba. – Muy bien, así podré ubicarme mejor. – Fue para encenderlo, una vez lo hizo, lo que vio alrededor la sorprendió. – Oh, vaya.

Todo el sitio estaba lleno de fotos de mujeres en ropa interior y traje de baño, todas ellas de figuras bastantes despampanantes y con pechos y trasero grandes, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas.

\- Bueno… son hombres así que lo entiendo. – No tuvo tiempo para ver más cuando el antivirus llegó a donde estaba ella. – Vaya, parece que me alcanzó, mejor me voy.

Niigo volvió a moverse siendo seguida del antivirus, este empezó a lanzar rayos láser desde su lente los cuales impactaban en las fotos y eran destruidas.

\- Eso no le gustará para nada al dueño de estas imágenes. – el antivirus siguió disparándole rayos con la esperanza de darle, Niigo lograba esquivarlos por muy poco. – Es muy malo dispararle a una chica ¿sabes? Aunque supongo que no debes entender nada de lo que digo.

Tenía que librarse de él de alguna forma, quizás aprovechando las fotos pueda hacer algo, giró hacia su derecha para ponerse detrás de una como escondite momentáneo, en ese momento la agarró.

\- Lo siento, quien sea el dueño de esta imagen. – La dobló de una forma que quedara como una especie de bolsa. Fue a buscar al antivirus que debía estar por ahí dando vueltas. Una vez logró ubicarlo, este se dio cuenta de la aparición de Niigo para ir hacia ella, sujetaba la improvisada bolsa con fuerza. – has sido un niño malo, así que necesitas ser encerrado en tu habitación.

Puso la bolsa de frente, causando que el antivirus entre, eso fue el primer paso, el segundo fue agarrar otra foto y romperla, de ese moro hizo una tira para poder atar justo la entrada y cerrar la improvisada bolsa, así quedando con el antivirus encerrado, pero en ese momento empezaron a verse quemaduras, intentaba escapar con sus rayos.

\- Tengo que reforzarlo. – Fue agarrando más fotos y poniendo alrededor para darle más dureza a la bolsa, por más esfuerzo que hiciera, no lograba salir. En cierto momento se vio como todo estaba al rojo vivo, Niigo tuvo que alejarse, solo presenciado como la bolsa de fotos explotó de repente, acabando con el antivirus. – Vaya, supongo que fue demasiado impaciente… debo regresar con las demás.

Sango se encontraba esquivando haces de luz que surgían de entre las paredes del camino que tomó.

\- Esto parece como un videojuego ¿Qué clase de firewall tiene esta computadora? – No pudo decir más cuando tuvo que ir por debajo para esquivar uno, el antivirus le alcanzaba conforme más tiempo perdiera esquivando. – Esto es malo… debería hacer algo con esa cosa primero.

Quizás podría aprovechar los haces de luz de cierta forma. Por primera vez fue un poco más imprudente y se movió un poco más al filo para esquivar, logró observar que, de cierta forma, el antivirus estaba imitando sus movimientos así que ser temerario debería causar que raspe el filo de estos. Su hipótesis fue realidad al comprobar que ciertamente hacía lo mismo que él, claro que la diferencia de cuerpos hacía que se llevara quemaduras en el intento de imitar al joven afeminado.

\- Creo que ya descubrí como acabar con él. – En cada ocasión que pudo, logró hacer que el antivirus sufra más golpes de los haces, quemando cada vez más con mayor daño y ralentizándolo con mayor velocidad, ya Sango tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro observando al pobre antivirus dando las últimas. – Supongo que no aguantaste más… lo hiciste bien.

Solo empujón bastó para que el antivirus cayera completamente destrozado al suelo, ahí Sango levantó el puño en victoria.

\- Y eso fue un Flawless Victory, perfect. Ahora vamos con Ichigo-chan y Niigo-chan.

* * *

Un rato después, cruzando los tres caminos, llevaron al mismo sitio y fue en ese momento que los Hackadolls pudieron volver a encontrarse luego de recorrer tales caminos.

\- ¡Niigo-chan, Sango-chan! – Ichigo fue a abrazar a sus amigos. – Me alegra que estén bien.

\- Igual tu Ichigo-chan. – Niigo sonrió suavemente. – Pudimos salir sin ningún daño.

\- Ahora que la amenaza terminó, vamos al sitio que buscamos. – Exclamó Ichigo, Sango prácticamente estaba frente a una puerta.

\- Es este sitio. – Señaló. Entraron justo para ver la sala maestra de la computadora, encontrando muchos transistores y corrientes eléctricas recorriendo el sitio, los tres lo observaron con asombro.

\- Conque así se ve una computadora que controla todo. – Exclamó Niigo viendo hacia arriba.

\- Solo debemos manejar todo esto y activar lo que Marcus necesita. – De ese modo se pusieron a trabajar. Revisaron cada sitio y encontraban distintos comandos a modo de código binario y lenguaje de programación Python que señalaba en distintas instrucciones a lo largo del edificio. – Esta parte de aquí parece controlar las trampas.

\- Encontré el código de las cámaras. – Señaló Niigo.

-Y aquí el de las puertas. – Exclamó Sango. Ya tenían las tres cosas necesarias, Ichigo hizo tronar sus dedos antes de ponerse en acción.

\- Muy bien, es hora de armar el caos. – una sonrisa siniestra se formó en su rostro. En ese momento empezó a mover de todo en esa parte, Niigo y Sango hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras tanto afuera, Marcus, Sheryl y y Kamaboko seguían esperando, la pelirrosa estaba recostada en el regazo del pelinegro mientras este acariciaba su cabello.

\- ¿Cuánto más estaremos esperando aquí? – preguntó ella.

\- Solo un poco más en lo que las Hackadolls acaban, ya la señal de que tendrán éxito deberá venir en algún momento. – En ese momento las luces se apagaron, surgiendo solo luces rojas y se escuchó una especie de alarma.

"Advertencia, todos los sistemas de trampas han sido desactivados, activando protocolo de escape de emergencia"

Logró escuchar como muchos seguros de puertas fueron abiertos, Marcus sonrió ante lo sucedido. Ahí su celular soltó la notificación de la aplicación Hackadoll y los tres salieron.

\- Trabajo terminado. – Ichigo hizo un saludo militar. – Todas las trampas fueron desactivadas, las cámaras apagadas y las puertas abiertas.

\- Excelente, realmente son grandiosas en su trabajo. – Las Hackadolls sonrieron. – Es momento de que me ponga en marcha, pueden volver a la aplicación, trabajaron mucho por hoy.

\- Finalmente, deseo tener una siesta ahora. – Sango soltó un bostezo.

\- Llamanos en otra ocasión, siempre te ayudaremos. – Niigo sonrió e Ichigo levantó el pulgar mientras ya regresaban al celular de Marcus. La segunda fase terminó y ahora podían efectuar la última, para ello abrió WhatsApp.

Mr. Guardian: Muy bien chicos, ya terminamos por nuestro lado, ahora llegó el momento de escapar, Kotonoha, dile a Cordelia que localice la ubicación exacta de Yami.

Fatality: Entendido.

\- Cordelia-san, busca a la chica rubia que localizaste encima de nosotros.

\- Entendido~ - Canturreó antes de ponerse en ello, activando su toy, empezó a tener una vista panorámica de la red de laberintos subterráneos mientras ponía el punto de localización, encontrando ya en el sitio exacto donde estaba. – Tercer piso subterráneo a la derecha, la habitación más cercana a las escaleras que descienden de ahí.

\- Gracias. – Kotonoha se encargó de informar la localización en el grupo, apuntando todo lo que le dijo Cordelia.

Mr. Guardian: Gracias Kotonoha. Mikan, apresurate a buscarla, si te ve seguro podrá estar calmada, así le explicarás toda la situación en lo que el resto llegamos.

House Imouto: Muy bien, voy en camino a explicarle.

Mr. Guardian: En cuanto al resto, nos veremos, si algunos se encuentran en el camino, vayan juntos, no reuniremos en el mismo piso que Yami, hora de escapar de aquí.

Fighto Dayo: Finalmente, ya espero verlas a todas nuevamente, Kotori y yo las extrañamos.

Love Arrow Shoot: Igual Honoka, ya nos encontraremos.

Marcus cerró la aplicación y comenzó a ponerse en camino, mirando a Sheryl.

\- Es el momento de irnos.

\- ¡Al fin! – Exclamó la pelirrosa poniéndose de pie. - ¿Puedo ir volando? Así para encontrarme con el resto más rápidamente.

\- No te alejes mucho, no querrás dejarme solo.

\- Por supuesto que no onii-chan, vamos. – De ese modo ya se fueron, con tal escapar.

* * *

Mikan hizo su camino para encontrar a Yami, ella fue la único incomunicada en el edificio y sus movimientos fueron desconocidos para el resto, la castaña solo quería asegurar de que estuviera bien y se mantendría calmada. Lo bueno de haberlo desactivado todo es que las trampas ya no eran un problema y las escaleras era más accesibles, así fue ascendiendo hasta que sintió que llegó al piso donde estaba ella.

\- ¡Yami-san! – Gritó a ver si lograba reaccionar a su voz, en ese momento una puerta fue derribada por un puño amarillo, Mikan logró reconocerlo cuando vio salir a la rubia. - ¡Yami-san!

\- Mikan… - la castaña fue a abrazar a su amiga. – Todo esto…

\- No te preocupes, Marcus-san lo planeó para escapar, ya el resto está llegando aquí, supongo que necesitas explicaciones de lo sucedido.

\- Me gustaría. – Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. – Conque estés a salvo es lo único que necesito.

Mientras ya empezó a explicarle todo, fueron subiendo ya más y más llegando al mismo piso, observando a las dos en el pasillo, se acabaron por reunir todos ahí.

\- ¡Chicas! – Sheryl fue a abrazar a sus amigas las cuales estaban alegres de volver a encontrarse luego de ser capturadas, lo mismo con otros quienes celebran reunirse con amigos.

\- Manejaste muy bien la situación. – Felicitó Medaka a Marcus, este se sentía orgulloso. – Pudiste organizar bien a todos para escapar aquí sin hacer mucho daño.

\- Supongo que empiezo a ganar dotes de liderazgo… ahora que todos ya estamos reunidos aquí, es momento de hacer el escape definitivo; Cordelia ¿tienes el número exacto de guardias resguardando la entrada?

\- Si. – Asintió la rubia, activando su toy. – Realmente no hay mucha seguridad por lo que solo pusieron dos, creyendo que no saldríamos de aquí.

\- Que equivocados están. – Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro. – Izayoi, es el momento de ponernos locos, vamos a acabar con ellos.

\- Perfecto, necesitarán aprender a no meterse con nosotros. – Sonrió igualmente el rubio. Subiendo los últimos pisos antes de la entrada ya era un poco más como habitaciones normales sin trampas, algo más parecido a almacenes, al final del pasillo se encontraba esa gran puerta para la salida. Detrás de ella estaban dos guardias resguardándola.

\- No hemos recibido algún mensaje del comandante Dan ¿Crees que los objetivos han sido eliminados? – preguntó uno de ellos.

\- No estoy seguro, a nuestro contratista no le gustaría que los especímenes mueran aquí, igual el comandante sabe lo que hace, no podemos desafiarlo a la primera.

\- Es cierto, no quisiera tenerlo como enemigo. – Una pequeña risa surgió del guardia cuando escuchó como la puerta empezó a abrirse. - ¿Qué?

No pudo decir más cuando recibió un pie en su rostro, Izayoi justamente saltó para patearlo, siendo mandado a volar e impactando contra la pared, su compañero simplemente se quedó inmóvil del asombro.

\- ¡No puede ser, debo reportarlo! – Fue detenido por un puño justo en su estómago, Marcus salió golpeando al guardia y entonces lo levantó, poniéndolo vertical para ejecutar un Brainbuster, noqueándolo.

\- Ya extrañaba hacer mis llaves de wrestling. – Exclamó el pelinegro sintiendo alivio, el resto salió una vez pasó el peligro. – De aquí en adelante es un ascenso para escapar.

\- Un momento. – Cordelia les detuvo. – Siento más presencias bajando, ya deben conocer que escapamos.

\- Que rápido. – Exclamó Medaka. – Ahora no habrá problema en golpearlos ¿cierto?

\- Ese parece ser el caso. – Marcus se encogió de hombros. – un último esfuerzo antes de la libertad, el resto quedese atrás.

\- ¡Bien! – la puerta frontal se abrió, apareciendo guardias.

\- ¡No saldrán de aquí! – Gritó uno antes de recibir un puño en su rostro por parte de Medaka que se movió velozmente.

\- Eso no será posible. – Sonrió Marcus, ya el resto estuvo peleando y acabando con los guardias para escapar, al final logró ser posible el escape para irse de ahí, un éxito para el pelinegro y sus compañeros.

* * *

Dan se mantuvo en la sala, observando los monitores que estaban en azul por las cámaras desactivadas; sin embargo, su rostro no mostraba enojo, simplemente una pequeña sonrisa cruzaba de medio lado.

\- … Parece que lograron superar la prueba, ya pensaba que ese joven tenía los dotes para manejar la situación. – Simplemente se levantó de la silla para salir de la sala. – Muy bien Marcus Reiss, tu lo quisiste, me demostraste de lo que eres capaz, ahora llegará el momento en que finalmente me ponga serio… al final seré yo quien gane…

* * *

 **Y terminamos con el arco de esta torre de juegos, puedo decir que me gustó hacer algo distinto de todo esto y que no saliera tan mal, al menos la parte de las conversaciones por teléfono me gustó hacerlas, ahora ya volvemos a lo habitual. El próximo cap aparecerán nuevos personajes, preparen esos parches, llamas negras y poderes que surgen en la imaginación. Saludos.**


	45. De llamas negras, ojos místicos y Chuuni

El escape de la torre fue un éxito, fue una sorpresa que realmente salieran justamente de un almacen no muy lejos del hotel donde habían estado, de ese modo pudieron hacer su regreso directamente a los vehículos e irse puesto que no era muy seguro regresar justamente al hotel, solo para recoger sus pertenencias que guardaron y ya partir, de ese modo volvieron a la carretera ya saliendo de San Francisco de forma definitiva.

Reproduciendo: Sum 41 – The Hell Song.

\- Sacramento, ahí vamos. – Anunció mientras ya se ponían en marcha. Las Milky Holmes y las Hackadolls que salieron de la aplicación le acompañaron en ese momento.

\- Este modo de viaje no está nada mal. – Ichigo se relajó en su asiento trasero. - ¿Han estado viajando de esta forma?

\- Ya llevamos un par de meses así. – Marcus revisó que justamente ya estaban entrando en octubre, el tiempo pasó rápido mientras se ocupan. – No estoy seguro de cuantos meses más seguiremos de esta forma, al menos hasta que obtengamos pistas contundentes de como regresarlos a todos.

\- Si de pistas se trata, puedes contar con nosotras. – Exclamó Sheryl. – Somos las mejores detectives aquí.

\- Si eso fuera suficiente… - Murmuró por lo bajo.

\- ¿No es agotador? – Preguntó Niigo. – Debe cansar mucho la mente el estar viajando de manera constante.

\- Hasta el momento no me he sentido de esa forma, me he estado divirtiendo con tanta cosa que vemos que mi mente se ocupa en ello como para pensar en el cansancio, igual mis preocupaciones son otras.

\- Si deseas relajarte un poco, sabes que puedes contar con el servicio hackadoll, sabemos muy bien como aliviar el estrés de un hombre. – Expresó Ichigo con una sonrisa gatuna, Niigo repentinamente se sonrojó.

\- Ichigo-chan, no creo que debas decir eso… - Expresó con algo de pena, Elly igual captó la indirecta poniéndose de la misma forma.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando Niigo-chan? Hablo de darle un masaje en los hombros, es lo mejor para aliviar tensiones. – Comentó de forma inocente, ella solo malintepretó la cosa.

\- Así que era solo eso… - Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- Piensas demasiado las cosas Niigo-chan. – Comentó Sango de forma somnolienta.

\- Tengan cuidado con lo que dicen, decidí obtener unas radios para mayor comunicación entre vehículos, deben saber que les están escuchando los otros ahora mismo. – Respondió Marcus con una pequeña risa.

\- Eso no es motivo de risa ¿saben? – Se escuchó a Dia del otro lado. – Ruby no debe escuchar esas cosas.

\- Ok, lo lamentamos, ya nos calmamos aquí, hay que seguir con el viaje. – Expresó ya poniendo atención a la carretera, el siguiente destino sería para descansar nuevamente y recargar energías a la vez que hacer compras.

* * *

Llegaron sin muchos problemas a Sacramento, realmente no iban a quedarse mucho tiempo puesto que su siguiente destino es ir a Nevada, como ya están de paso, no seguirán más hacia el norte si que ahora se desviarán hacia el oeste y, ya cumpliendo la petición de Yumeko, ir a las Vegas a ganar dinero.

\- Hay que aprovechar a comprar carne, las parrilladas se ponen buenas al aire libre. – Comentó ya una vez se estacionaron para ir al centro comercial. - ¿Tienen la lista?

\- Aquí está capitán. – Anunció Yui teniendo justamente una hoja con lo que hay que comprar. - ¿Veremos carne buena?

\- Ese es el objetivo, , ir a un parque para asar carne es algo que al menos debe hacerse una vez en la vida.

\- Ya puedo saborear esa carne. – Ritsu deseaba comer, Mio le vio mientras soltaba un suspiro.

\- Si veremos muchos cortes, puedes dividir entre varios para ver ciertas cosas. – Sugirió ella, Marcus asintió.

\- Ese es mi plan desde que somos varios, ya espero que tengan una buena elección.

\- Puedo encargarme de ello. – Se acercó Mikan. – Puedes dejarme la elección de verduras y las ofertas.

\- Puedo contar contigo, ve con Yami, Rito y Lala, seguro podrán encargarse de ello. – La castaña asintió antes de irse con ellos. – Ahora necesitamos también sacos de carbón.

\- Si eso pesa, déjanoslo a nosotros. – Exclamó Izayoi mostrando músculo junto a Medaka.

\- Debes saber que mi técnica de asado al carbón es buena, así que puedo darles una buena parrillada cuando llegue el momento. – Exclamó la presidenta del consejo, Marcus asintió.

\- Ese es su equipo, Kotonoha, ve con ellos para hacer el pago. – La pelinegra asintió mientras iba a su lado.

\- Ya estamos cortos de bebidas igual. – Comentó Tsumugi. – No tendrás problemas si nosotras vamos a verlos ¿cierto? Igual quisiera ver más té para preparar.

\- Y pasteles, no los olviden. – Exclamó Yui con brillos alrededor.

\- Yui-senpai, esto no es para comprar cosas que querramos, debemos guardar todo para el viaje. – Azusa ya estaba regañándola cuando Marcus hizo ademán de que se calmaran.

\- No hay problema, aún tenemos suficiente dinero para disfrutar de unos postres, pueden comprar pasteles para todos y compartirlo.

\- ¡Yay! – Exclamaron Yui y Tsumugi con alegría mientras que Azusa vio a Marcus de manera acusadora.

\- No sale nada bueno de malcriarlas ¿sabes?

\- Es un hábito mío como guardián, ya luego haré mejor las cosas, como eres la más responsable, guarda el dinero. – le pasó justo un gran fajo de billetes, cosa que sorprendió a la pequeña.

\- Eso es mucho dinero. – Empezó a sentirse nerviosa de tener tal cantidad en sus manos, así como sus ojos se hicieron remolinos. – Todo da vueltas…

\- Yo me ocuparé de ellas, no te preocupes. – Comentó Mio, Marcus ya las dejó ir sabiendo que ella mantendría las cosas a raya.

\- ¿Hay algo para nosotras? – Comentó You, el resto de Aquors estaba con él. Fue que se puso a pensar, realmente ya todas las bases estaban llenas y no había más que observar o comprar, a menos que deseen hacer platillos por su cuenta para ese momento.

\- Realmente pueden ver lo que deseen, si quieren completar con platillos hechos por ustedes, vean lo que necesitan y comprenlo.

\- ¿Habrá langosta aquí? Quisiera hacer mi sopa especial. – Expresó Mari, el resto de las chicas tuvieron miradas algo nerviosas, conociendo lo caro de los ingredientes de su platillo.

\- Mejor dejemos eso de lado Mari-chan… - Respondió Chika. – Marcus-san, si podemos ver lo que queramos ¿puedes darnos el dinero?

\- No problem. – Le pasó justamente lo que tenía en su cartera, más que suficiente para lo que buscaban, las chicas siempre se sorprendían con la cantidad que siempre llevaba. – Si desean alguna golosina, pueden usar lo que sobre para comprar.

\- Gracias. – Expresó Ruby con una sonrisa mientras se iban.

\- Los consientes mucho a todos. – Expresó Hachiman, él, Yukino y Yui fueron con el pelinegro. – De cierta forma comprendo que es tu trabajo, pero nada bueno sale justamente de ser muy amable con el resto, no sabes cuando puede surgir una traición.

\- Hablando de tus experiencias personales, no siento justamente lo mismo. – Respondió él de manera franca. – Todos y cada aquí son distintos, tienen personalidades que pueden dar cabida a llevarse bien con ellos, he logrado fortalecer bien mis vínculos con todos como para que no ahay un problema, tener un apoyo en momentos duros como estos es lo que mejor se necesita para todos aquí y que puedan avanzar sin problemas.

\- Es justamente como dice él Hikki. – Respondió Yui a su lado. – Además, nos trata bien y da lo que queremos, no hay nada de malo en eso.

\- Hikigaya-kun, mantienes tu guardia en alto siempre. – Comentó Yukino de manera tranquila. – Aceptando la realidad de la situación puedes manejar mejor las cosas.

\- No digan eso como si yo fuera el malo, solamente expresaba una opinión.

\- la respeto, he convidido durante muchos meses con todos aquí que se me quedó ese estigma de apoyarlos en todo y, en cierta forma malcriarlos, pueden decir que se ve mal pero no lo lamento de nada.

\- Eres un caso… - Expresó Hachiman ya buscando no darle más vueltas al asunto. – Dijiste que nuestro próximo destino es Las Vegas ¿no? Quizás deberíamos buscar ropa adecuada para todos.

\- Ese es otro plan, esperaba que en su recorrido vean trajes y vestidos para llevar. – Aquello entusiamos a Yui cuyos ojos empezaron a brillar.

\- ¡Yukinon, tenemos que ver vestidos, vamos! – La pelinaranja empezó a arrastrar a Yukino la cual no pudo poner resistencia, Marcus sonrió mientras le daba el dinero a Hachiman.

\- Vean por su lado, lo necesitarán si Yui realmente se pondrá en ese plan. – Este asintió mientras se iban. Justamente la mayoría ya estaba viendo sus propias cosas por cada lado. Las chicas de μ's también le habían pedido dinero a ver por su lado anteriormente, ya solo quedaba con Yumeko, Las Milky Holmes y las Hackadolls. - ¿Tienes algo en mente para ver? – le preguntó a la pelinegra.

\- Realmente nada, solo quería saber si hay algún sitio para realizar alguna apuesta pero nada, supongo que no hace mal pasar el rato contigo. – Expresó Yumeko con su sonrisa de siempre.

\- Onii-chan, nos gustaría saber si puedes comprarnos helado, por favor. – Expresó Nero mientras las otras les veían con ojitos brillosos, ya no era algo que pudiera dejar pasar.

\- Por supuesto, vamos. – Todas ellas expresaron su felicidad. – También pueden venir si quieren. – les dijo a las Hackadolls.

\- Lo agradecemos. – Expresó Niigo de forma educada. – Aceptaremos la oferta entonces.

\- ¡Helado! – Ichigo obviamente se veía alegre al respecto. Ya entonces el grupo fue justamente a comprar unos cuando su vista captó algo, ciertas personas que estaban ahí, más dos actuaban de forma rara, no cabe duda que el pelinegro las reconoció.

 _Togashi Yuuta, Takanashi Rikka, Nibutani Shinka y Dekomori Sanae._

 _Anime: Chuunibyou Demo koi ga Shitai!_

\- Esto debe ser obra de algún portal oscuro, quizás un señor de la oscuridad que creó esta prueba para nosotros ¿Qué piensas Dark Flame master? – Se dirigió al castaño, este soltó un suspiro.

\- ya fue suficiente Rikka… aunque admito que no esperaba algo así, y no parece ser una clase de sueño.

\- Jejeje, es obvio que fue un señor de la oscuridad, no hay otra razón, o tal vez Mori Summer usó sus poderes ¿no es así? – Al escucharlo, la castaña soltó un chasquido de lengua.

\- Que no me llames así… no puedo creer que nos hayamos encontrado en una especie de situación como esta, ni siquiera sé donde estamos, solo quiero volver a mi casa.

\- En momentos así solo hay que mantener la calma, quizás acudir con un policía y…

\- ¿Tienen problemas? – Escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, Rikka y Sanae se pusieron enfrente en posición para pelear, con la de cabello azul con su mano en su parche y la rubia sujetando sus coletas.

\- Quien busca pelear contra nosotras, no me obligues a usar mi ojo. – Expresó Rikka, Yuuta resistió la vergüenza de ello.

\- No quiero pelear, solamente busco ayudarlos, viendo que se encuentran perdidos. – Eso significó un rayo de esperanza para Nibutani la cual se estaba desesperando.

\- Agradecemos la ayuda, pero que solamente uno venga a ayudarnos sin razón es extraño.

\- Si digo que conozco su situación ¿me creerían? Llegar a este lugar sin saber donde están cuando antes estaban en otro lugar ¿cierto Nibutani Shinka? – Aquello sorprendió a todos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? ¿Serás un usuario que sabe leer las mentes? – Expresó Dekomori lista para atacar.

\- No es nada de eso. Si nos acompañan a comer algo de helado, puedo explicarles la situación. – Rikka y Sanae seguían desconfiando de Marcus y creyendo que algún tipo de enemigo con poderes de control mental, ya Yuuta y Nibutani decidieron aceptar para ir con él.

* * *

\- Eso explica muchas cosas. – Fue la conclusión a la que Yuuta llegó luego de escuchar todo lo que el pelinegro dijo, Nibutani no fue alguien que se le tomó tan bien como él y en cuanto a Rikka y Dekomori…

\- ¡Así que es un universo paralelo! No pensé que mi ojo maligno tenía esta clase de poder… debo controlarlo mejor. – Se llevó la mano a su ojo como si le doliera.

\- ¡Maestra, contrólelo mejor! – Dekomori le daba animos, el resto decidió ignorar su acto para seguir hablando.

\- Somos un grupo grande pero estamos en este viaje para reunir a toda la gente posible y de esa forma poder encontrar un modo de regresarlos a todos, si desean unirse a nuestro viaje, tengo los brazos abiertos para recibirlos.

\- Sería de mucha ayuda. – Asintió Yuuta. – Realmente no podríamos hacer nada por nuestra cuenta, por lo que ir con ustedes nos mantendría seguros.

\- Además, escuchar de soldados que nos buscan… no quiero estar en esa situación.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, con mi Mjolnir los podré derrotar a todos. – Expresó Dekomori de forma segura, en ese momento Nibutani empezó a jalarle sus mejillas con fuerza.

\- Su próximo destino es Las Vegas ¿no? Quisieramos ropa. – Expresó Yuuta, Marcus sonrió.

\- Es el momento de las compras, ustedes igual necesitarán vestidos. – Se dirigió a las Milkye Holmes y Hackadolls. – Vamos a que se vean hermosas.

\- Oh, ya espero llevar un vestido hermoso~ - Canturreó Cordelia mientras iban en camino.

* * *

Llegaron a aquella boutique de trajes y vestidos para ver, justamente las Aquors estaban ahí.

\- Marcus-san. – Le recibió Chika. – Ya casi hemos visto la ropa para nosotras. – Marcus levantó el pulgar en aprobación.

\- Seguro se verán hermosas, ya por mi cuenta traje a ellos para ver, tenemos nueva gente en nuestras filas y necesitan algo para llevar.

\- Kukuku, así que nuevos Little demons, eso es beneficioso para Yohane el ángel caído, mientras más mejor.

\- ¿Un angel caído? – Rikka y Dekomori se pusieron al frente de Yoshiko. – Así que tenemos a un ser de la oscuridad aquí, no lo esperaba. – Yoshiko se mostró sorprendida de ver a esas chicas, pero no podía dejar el acto.

\- ¿Acaso hay gente capaz de reconocer mi aura? Así que tenemos a dos almas capaces de ello, no lo esperaba,

\- Mi ojo de la verdad del rey del mal puede verlo todo, puedo observar su aura y es peligrosa… Dekomori, ten cuidado con ella.

\- ¡Si maestra! Este será un enemigo muy poderoso para nosotros, pero tenemos la fuerza de nuestro lado, no fallaremos.

\- Parece que Yoshiko-chan ya tiene nuevas compañeras que la acompañarán en su acto. – Exclamó Hanamaru.

\- ¡Es Yohane! Ujum, quiero decir, Little Demon Zuramaru, tengo ahora mismo un enfrentamiento, necesito hacer esto sola con mis poderes.

\- Ya bastan ustedes dos. – Yuuta se encargó de darle golpes pequeños de karate en sus cabezas. – No estamos aquí para hacer un acto, hay que ver ropa.

\- Yuuta… - Rikka le vio con ojos llorosos, el castaño simplemente soltó un suspiro.

\- Marcus, hagamos esto rápido. – El pelinegro asintió.

No paso mucho, al menos pudieron ver ropa en paz y escoger para cada uno, ya una vez todo terminó, volvieron a reunirse y presentar a los recién llegados al resto, de ese modo ya podían volver a partir mientras el sol siga para conducir.

\- Este es el comienzo de nuestro viaje para la búsqueda de un poder mayor que el Santo Grial, recorreremos las profundidades de Gaia con tal de regresar a nuestros hogares, adelante siervo del mal, avancemos. – Anunció Rikka apuntando al frente, todos estaban en la camioneta con Marcus, Yuuta y Nibutani soltaron un suspiro.

\- Como usted diga mi señora. – En cambio el castaño vio divertida la situación y le siguió. Regresaron a la carretera y estaban en camino para llegar a Las Vegas, a ver qué les esperaría justamente ahí.

* * *

 **No haber hecho esa escena de Yoshiko con ellas sería pecado jaja, bueno, pues ya otros más se unieron, el próximo cap habrá otro de unirse antes de llegar a las Vegas, solo se puede decir que las cigarras van a sonar en ese momento, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	46. Beisbol hasta que las cigarras lloren 1

_Reproduciendo: Grandson – Blood Water._

Una vez salieron de Sacramento, hicieron su descenso justo hacia Nevada para adentrarse justo hacia las Vegas, claro que eso era un viaje bastante largo y se tenían que realizar paradas en bastantes puntos, más que nada pueblos para descansar y dormir.

\- ¿Qué tal sería hacer la parada en Reno? Tenemos muchos puntos de referencia al encontrarnos justo en la orilla con Nevada para entrar. – Preguntó el pelinegro a sus acompañantes en ese momento.

\- Todo con tal de descansar, es lo que prefiero. – Respondió Nibutani.

\- Todo esto de viajar si que es una experiencia distinta, no pensé que fuera agotador. – Comentó Yuuta.

\- Nos queda mucho camino, como solamente viajamos sin rumbo, no nos detendremos al menos por un buen rato. – Respondió Marcus.

\- La búsqueda por el Einherjar es duro, Dekomori, no debes rendirte para nada.

\- Si maestra, esta es una prueba para demostrar que somos dignas. – Rikka y Dekomori seguían con los suyo.

\- Marcus, por aquí ya me están preguntando del almuerzo, deberíamos llegar pronto para comer. – Escuchó a Medaka a través de la radio.

\- Entendido, a nuestro paso, deberíamos llegar en menos de dos horas a nuestro destino temporal, aguanten un poco.

\- Ya les diré por aquí. – Y colgó. Marcus siguió al volante con una sonrisa.

\- Pronto almorzaremos, aguanten un poco.

\- ¡Ya era hora! – Exclamó Nibutani bastante agotada de estar sentada por horas. Después de aquello el grupo de vehículos siguió moviéndose por la carretera mientras se iban acercando hacia la ciudad de Reno para disfrutar un poco del descanso sin nada más de preocupaciones.

Hicieron su entrada justo a la ciudad, se realizaba el protocolo de siempre de buscar un hotel para quedarse mientras y luego realizar algo de paseo. Marcus se encargó de todo el trabajo como siempre cuando ya lograron obtener el descanso.

\- ¿Algunos planes de almuerzo? – Preguntó Hanayo a su lado, siendo una de las que espera ya comer.

\- Parece que las bolsas de hielo no durarán demasiado, así que deberíamos ir a algún parque para realizar el asado de carnes, justo tenía mis planes de esperar a llegar a Palm Springs que nos queda de paso, los sitios de campamento son el mejor sitio.

\- Me parece excelente. – Ella levantó el pulgar. – Diré al resto para prepararlo todo. – Marcus asintió. Se hizo el anuncio de tal modo que todos hacían su camino hacia algún parque mientras ya transportaban lo necesario para realizar tal barbacoa.

\- Carne, carne, carne, carne, deliciosa carne. – Nero ya sentía el sabor de la carne en su mente.

\- Nero-chan, no deberías apresurar, esto tomará algo de tiempo. – Comentó Elly cargando una de las bolsas grandes con el uso de su toy.

\- No puedo evitarlo, realmente deseo comer. – Exclamó limpiando algo de baba de su boca.

\- Pronto llegaremos, no hay que apresurarse. – No pasaron muchos minutos cuando pudieron presenciar un parque al frente. Justamente era muy tranquilo, tenía su campo de béisbol, árboles alrededor y asientos así como un verde pasto que les rodeaba, era un sitio perfecto para poder realizar la barbacoa que estaban planeando hacer.

\- Muy bien, organización. – Señaló Marcus llamando la atención de todos. – Somos un grupo bastante grande aquí así que dividamos esto, equipo de preparación de material, avancen primero y pónganlo todo, equipo de lavado de carne y verduras, vayan a buscar agua para su trabajo, equipo de preparación de mesas y platos, pónganlo todo aquí listo para que el equipo de asado se ponga pronto. – Todos asintieron mientras empezaban sus respectivos trabajos.

\- Tohru, que haces. – Preguntó Kobayashi viendo que la dragona estaba sacando una bolsa algo extraña, esta se puso tensa.

\- … Bueno… pensaba en hacer algo de cola de dragón asada… - No tuvo de otra que confesar su crimen, soltando un suspiro. – Muy bien, no lo haré. – La pelirroja asintió.

\- Marcus-san ¿no hay problema si por quí dejo mientras los cuchillos? Hay que mantenerlos en un sitio seguro. – Preguntó Kotonoha, el pelinegro asintió.

\- Claro, dejalos ahí y procura no despertar tu instinto salvaje al sujetar uno. – Bromeó.

\- Eres malo, ya eso nunca más volverá a ocurrir. – Expresó ella con un puchero, Marcus soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Fue una broma, lo entiendo, sigamos con el trabajo.

Poco a poco todo se fue armando, ya en cierto momento las parrillas estaban listas, pudieron conseguir agua para lavar la carne y verduras y ya estaban en el proceso de asado, las Milky Holmes y Hackadolls observaban el proceso con ansiedad para desear comer, lo mismo con Honoka, Hanayo y Hanamaru que no despejaban su vista.

\- Parece que todo saldrá bien. – Asintió, en ese momento decidió sentarse dirigiendo su vista al campo de béisbol. – Hace tiempo que no practico algún deporte… supongo que estar en la universidad me quita tiempo, ahora ya tengo de sobra.

En ese momento presenció algo del campo, como una especie de trifulca que se llevaba ahí entre dos grupos, fue ahí que el pelinegro logró reconocer a uno de ellos que parecían estar luchando por la permanencia dentro del campo, fue ahí que Yami llegó a su lado.

\- ¿Lo notaste? – Preguntó él, la rubia asintió.

\- Es otra señal…

\- Ya lo noté, por ahora tienen que seguir ocupados con el proceso de la barbacoa, yo me encargaré de ello, no será nada complicado. – Yami lo aceptó mientras el pelinegro se levantaba para ir a ver.

Justo en el campo estaban dos grupos, uno de gente ya grande, universitarios en su mayoría que buscaban obtener el campo para jugar y el otro, siendo de gente un poco más joven, un chico y seis chicas que estaban ahí sosteniendo un bate de béisbol y pelotas.

\- Ya dijimos que es nuestro momento de usar el campo, lárguense de aquí. – Exclamó uno de los universitarios.

\- ¿Acaso este campo tiene su nombre? No lo veo por aquí. – Exclamó una de las chicas más jóvenes, de cabello rubio y vestido verde.

\- Escuchen chicos, creo que nosotros llegamos aquí antes, así que es obvio quien tiene prioridad sobre el campo, quien llega primero gana. – Expresó otra de cabello verde atado a una coleta. – El club de juegos de Hinamizawa ya ocupa este sitio. – Expresó con una sonrisa.

 _Maebara Keiichi, Ryugu Rena, Sonozaki Mion, Furude Rika, Houjou Satoko, Sonozaki Shion y Furude Hanyuu._

 _Anime: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni._

\- Ustedes mocosos… - Expresó otro de ellos por lo bajo perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Auu~ Mion-san, creo que deberías dejarles el campo… - Expresó Hanyuu su opinión, pero la líder no iba a ceder.

\- Hanyuu-san, debes saber que Mion no conoce el significado de la palabra derrota, y eso es algo bueno. – Respondió Keiichi para la aprobación de Mion. – Igual estoy de acuerdo con ella, nosotros llegamos aquí antes, si desean obtener este campo, deben pasar encima de nosotros.

\- No tienten a su suerte. – Ya que la cosa iba a parecer irse a mayores, presenciaron una llegada ajena en forma de un pelinegro. - ¿Quién eres?

\- No es nada, solo veía como están teniendo una pelea aquí, ustedes son mayores, no hay nada de malo en dejar que los jóvenes usen el campo ¿no? – Preguntó, el que parecía el líder de ellos tomó la palabra.

\- Entiendo su posición pero nosotros tenemos que practicar, tenemos un juego pronto y el campo de nuestra universidad está ocupado.

\- Ya veo… supongo que si les ofrezco esto no habrá problemas en que lo cedan. – Sacó un fajo de billetes, los chicos observaron la cuantiosa cantidad con asombro. – Si es suficiente para ello, pueden tomarlo.

\- ¡C-Claro! – Sin mucho problema aceptó el dinero y los universitarios se fueron, Marcus sonrió para sus adentros mientras los chicos le vieron con asombro.

\- Llegué en el momento justo ¿no? – Comentó sabiendo que hizo la gran Deus Ex Machina. – Con esto no deberán tener problemas para usar el campo ahora.

\- Esto… lo agradecemos, ayudar a unos chicos como nosotros. – Agradeció Mion con una reverencia.

\- No es necesario, supongo que, para estar lejos de Hinamizawa, tienen confianza de encontrarse en un ambiente nuevo. – Todos le vieron con asombro.

\- ¿Conoces Hinamizawa? ¿Y como sabes que somos de ahí? – Preguntó Shion, en cierto momento el pelinegro notó la mirada seria de Rika, eso no causó que él perdiera la compostura.

\- Digamos que conozco bien su situación, puedo explicarles todo lo referente. – No tardó más y explicó lo que sabía, acerca de los animes, gente en su misma situación y el viaje en el que estaban embarcados para buscar la forma de regresarlos. – Eso sería todo a grandes rasgos ¿preguntas?

\- … Si no fuera por nuestra situación, diría que es de las historias más locas que he escuchado, pero lo acepto. – Asintió Mion cruzada de brazos. – Las sorpresas nunca acaban ¿eh?

\- Un anime… así que dentro de todo ya somos lindos… quisiera llevármelo a casa… - Expresó Rena por lo bajo.

\- Eso no cambia la situación, igual somos nosotros, no importa lo que suceda. – Expresó keiichi con confianza, todos asintieron.

\- Mii, regresaremos al pueblo, al menos eso es lo que Marcus nos asegura. – Respondió Rika.

\- Por ahora mi grupo está ahí arriba preparando una barbacoa, si desean unirse, no tengo problemas en ello. – Hubo afirmativas por parte del grupo los cuales fueron.

\- Marcus, quisiera hablar contigo en privado, nosotros tres. – Pidió Rika junto a Hanyuu, ya sabía a lo que iba por lo que asintió. Una vez los otros se alejaron, pudo verlo, dejó el acto de niña inocente poniendo ese rostro maduro. – Si todo lo que dijiste es cierto… ¿sabes igual lo mío?

\- Lo sé… así como que Hanyuu es Oyashiro-sama. – La chica de los cuernos soltó un pequeño chillido al ser nombrada. – La verdad es que su historia narra esos detalles, todos los años y muertes que has sufrido en diversos mundos paralelos, está totalmente registrado.

\- Entiendo… puedo contar con que no le digas a nadie acerca de esto, ya es suficiente con la gente de este mundo lo sepa, pero mientras ellos no se enteren de nada, estaremos bien ¿entendido?

\- No tengo problemas, ya cargo igual con muchas otras preocupaciones como para que se me salga algo al respecto, igual mi trabajo como guardián es asegurar que toda la gente llegada de otros mundos esté a salvo y buscar la forma de regresarlos, eso los incluye a ustedes dos y a sus amigos si desean unirse a nuestro grupo de viaje, solamente ya saben del peligro que enfrentamos. – La pequeña soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Eso no representa algún problema, el club enfrentó al Yamainu y salió victorioso, esto no será otra de esas ocasiones. – Marcus asintió. – Nipah~ Así que estaremos contando contigo Marcus. – Sonrió la pequeña sacerdotisa estirando su mano, Marcus la aceptó con el apretón.

\- Supongo que mientras Akasaka no esté, yo seré quien los proteja a ti y al resto. – Una vez terminaron, regresaron con el resto, ya casi terminando con la barbacoa.

\- Marcus-san, parece que encontraste a otros ¿cierto? – Preguntó Dia, este asintió.

\- El grupo ha crecido, denles la bienvenida. – Expresó extendiendo los brazos.

\- Parece que Rena ya se mezcló bien. – Comentó Satoko observando como la pelinaranja sujetaba a las Milky Holmes con un abrazo.

\- ¡Que lindas, me las llevaré a casa! – Una sonrisa nerviosa salió de Keiichi y Mion.

\- La comida está lista. – Anunció Mikan, de ese modo se repartieron platos y empezaron a dar la carne y verduras, un gran grupo ahí reunido, sentados y comiendo era una vista poco común.

\- Salud. – Marcus sostuvo su lata de cerveza, haciendo un pequeño brindis junto a Kobayashi mientras bebían, pasando el alcohol por sus gargantas. – Una buena cerveza en un día como este no tiene precio.

\- Es cierto, acompañado de esta barbacoa, es un día perfecto. – Asintió Kobayashi. Marcus sintió como le jalaban la ropa a su lado, observando a Rika.

\- Marcus ¿podrías soltar algo de cerveza en mi vaso con jugo? Deseo tomar igual. – Preguntó en voz baja.

\- Lo lamento, pero eres una niña, no tienes permitido tomar alcohol. – Respondió con una sonrisa burlona, Rika hizo un puchero.

\- Eres malo. – le sacó la lengua mientras el pelinegro empezaba a reír. – El ambiente fue realmente ameno entre todos y así el tiempo pasó, la comida se gastó.

* * *

\- Supongo que es hora de jugar. – Expresó Mion, todos los del club asintieron. – Planeamos hacer un pequeño juego de béisbol, ahora que hay una multitud, parece que podemos formar equipos ¿Qué dicen? El perdedor recibirá un castigo según nuestras reglas.

\- Y les aseguramos que será divertido. – La sonrisa cómplice de Shion con su gemela se notaba a años luz de distancia, Marcus sabía muy bien que todos ahí juegan con una gran seriedad que sería divertido.

\- No tengo problemas, nada mejor para bajar toda esa comida. – Expresó el pelinegro. – Si otros desean unirse, son bienvenidos.

La idea se propagó y otros se unieron, de ese modo pudieron armarse dos equipos totalmente para el juego y tomando sus posiciones.

Primer equipo: Mion, Shion, Keiichi, Hanyuu, Izayoi, Elly, Sheryl, Honoka, Chika, Tohru.

Segundo equipo: Marcus, Rika, Satoko, Rena, Medaka, Cordelia, Ichigo, Niigo, Kanna, Yui Hirasawa.

\- Que sea un buen juego. – Mion y Marcus tuvieron un apretón de manos. – Y les aseguro que perderán, el tío Mion nunca deja pasar una buena oportunidad para un castigo.

\- Eso veremos, barreremos el polvo con sus rostros. – Marcus sacó una moneda para decidir el orden de quien batearía primero. – Cara o cruz.

\- Cara. – Aseguró la peliverde con confianza, Marcus arrojó la moneda y cayó sobre su mano, revelando el resultado que salió. – Nos toca batear.

\- Muy bien. – Así fueron a sus posiciones, el resto simplemente se quedó de espectador pero cada quien apoyando a sus respectivos compañeros y así.

\- Medaka, tu serás nuestra pitcher. – La peliazul asintió con la sugerencia de Marcus.

\- No es tan mala la distribución, ellos tienen a Izayoi, ustedes me tienen, esto será un duelo entre los dos. – Sonrió ella, Marcus asintió.

\- Solo no uses toda tu fuerza, un mínimo con tal de que no logren batear o hacer un home run, la verdad es que Mion y su grupo son maestros en el arte del engaño, hay que cuidarnos. – Medaka asintió mientras ya se posicionaron.

\- ¡Esto dará comienzo a nuestro juego, cuando quieras! – Anunció Mion siendo la primera en batear, Medaka se puso sobre el montículo, lista para tirar la pelota en cualquier momento. El sol estaba en su punto, eran las tres de la tarde, en ese momento el juego daría comienzo.

* * *

 **Bueno, con la aparición de los de Higarashi y empezando el juego termino el cap, prefiero traer todo el desarrollo en el siguiente y marcarme un cap un poco más largo, ya lo verán que igual traerá sus sorpresas, nos vemos para la próxima semana entonces. Saludos.**


	47. Beisbol hasta que las cigarras lloren 2

El partido de béisbol dio comienzo, se armaron los equipos y los demás presenciaban no muy lejos de ahí. Con Medaka en el montículo y Mion en la zona de bateo, comenzó todo.

\- Muy bien, veamos si tienen lo necesario para ganarnos. – Sonrió Mion con confianza. Medaka se puso seria, mientras que en la posición de cátcher se encontraba Ichigo la cual hacía señas… o lo intentaba, la verdad era que solo le gustaba realizar gestos con la mano.

\- ¡Ahí va! – Medaka lanzó moderándose lo mejor posible, a pesar de todo pudo hacer una bola rápida la cual pasó a un lado de la peliverde, el resto de su equipo quedó asombrado.

\- ¡Eso fue veloz! – Exclamó Keiichi sin salir del asombro.

\- Ella parece tener una fuerza asombrosa, parece que no podemos ir suave. – Respondió Shion.

\- Oh vaya… supongo que fallé la primera. – Exclamó Mion con despreocupación. – Eso significa que debo estar atenta a la siguiente, venga.

Medaka asintió la siguiente bola, la tiró mientras que Mion se puso en posición, esta ocasión logró agudizar su mirada lo suficiente para observar la trayectoria y batear, logró darle a la pelota, aunque la dirección no fue la correcta, yendo a zona de foul.

\- Eso estuvo cerca. – Exclamó chasqueando los dedos, Medaka ya sabía que ella empezó a observar su patrón.

\- Es buena analizando… supongo que la siguiente deberé hacer algo distinto.

Medaka se preparó para el siguiente tiro, en esta ocasión fue con una curva lo cual Mion no esperaba, a pesar de todo sonrió, tenía algo preparado.

\- Toque. – No bateó sino dejó que la pelota tocara el bat suavemente, en ese momento ella empezó a correr.

\- Maldición, arrojala. – Señaló la peliazul a Ichigo la cual empezó a moverse.

\- ¡Que hago! – Con desesperación y todo, sujetó la pelota y arrojó hacia primera base donde se estaba dirigiendo Mion, a pesar de todo perdió valiosos segundos cuando llegó a tocar la base y segundos después la pelota llegó, siendo sujetada por Niigo.

\- Ya llevamos una base, mejoren eso. – La sonrisa burlona de Mion lo decía todo, la siguiente en batear era Elly la cual estaba nerviosa.

\- Q-Que hago si la pelota me golpea…

\- ¡Elly-chan, solo batea con toda tu fuerza, no temas! – Le animó Sheryl, la pelinegra asintió. Medaka lanzó rectamente esperando que la detective no pudiera golpearle.

\- ¡Aaah! – Elly cerró sus ojos mientras bateó, sin darse cuenta activó algo de su toy y logró darle a la pelota la cual salió volando. - ¿Eh? ¿lo hice?

\- ¡Corre-Elly-chan! – Le gritó Sheryl, esta salió de su asombro saliendo para la primera base.

\- Esto se ve mal. – Marcus corrió justamente a la posición de la pelota, viendo que estaba a poco de volverse un home run, tenía que alcanzarla y agarrarla para conseguir el out, poniendo toda su fuerza en la carrera. - ¡Vamos!

Dio un salto y extendiendo la mano con el guante, pudo agarrar la pelota en el aire, logrando el primer out, pero no podía perder el tiempo, una vez aterrizó, la arrojó a tercera base donde llegó Mion la cual se mantuvo a salvo aunque Cordelia la agarró.

\- Maldición. – Chasqueó la lengua el pelinegro.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, llevamos un out. – Le animó Rika. – Podemos darle la vuelta.

\- … Estoy seguro, podremos.

Justamente se cumplió cuando Honoka fue la siguiente en batear, no tuvo oportunidad alguna cuando Medaka la ponchó en tiempo record, después siguió Keiichi.

\- ¡Vamos Keiichi, no pierdas! – le animó Mion aún en tercera base, el castaño sonrió.

\- Cuanto tiempo creen que llevo usando el bate, es como una extensión de mi cuerpo ahora.

\- No te lo dejaré fácil. – Medaka cumplió su palabra al arrojar una bola rápida, Keiichi hizo lo posible por batear más solo abanicó, pasando al primer strike. – Y aquí vamos con el segundo. – Otra bola rápida y otro strike, ahora el castaño estaba un poco nervioso.

\- Bueno señorita Sonozaki, parece que llegará nuestro turno. – Sonrió Marcus de manera confiada, la peliverde solo pudo gruñir de la frustración. Medaka arrojó la tercera bola, Keiichi se plantó totalmente en el suelo mientras bateó con toda su fuerza, logrando el hit, a pesar de ello la pelota no voló demasiado y justamente fue en línea recta al montículo donde Medaka la agarró, consiguiendo el tercer out.

\- Hora del cambio, suerte. – Soltó un guiño Marcus mientras iban a la zona de bateo. Keiichi se acercó a Mion de forma decaída.

\- Lo lamento Mion, fallé…

\- No te preocupes Keiichi, ahora vamos a darle la vuelta a ellos. – Aseguró con una sonrisa.

Como era de esperarse, Izayoi sería el pitcher para su equipo lo cual significaba que tampoco se los pondrían fácil. Medaka fue la primera en el bat.

\- Aquí voy, intenta superar esto. – Exclamó el rubio mientras arrojó su pelota, de igual forma y velocidad que los tiros de Medaka, a pesar de ello, la peliazul estaba preparada, consiguiendo el hit, aún más, este voló con tanta fuerza que se salió del campo, el primer home run del juego.

\- ¡¿Cómo!? – Mion no podía creerlo mientras su mandibula estaba abierta, Marcus empezó a reir por las expresiones del equipo rival mientras Medaka corría con calma a través de las bases para conseguir su primera carrera.

\- Ahora, lo siguiente que dirás será: ¡Ella tiene mucha fuerza, no es justo!

\- ¡Ella tiene mucha fuerza, no es justo! – Mion se quedó impactada mientras que Marcus sonrió complacido que su remate estilo Joseph Joestar funcionara.

\- Así es el juego, ustedes aceptaron, no hay retroceso. – A la peliverde ya no le gustaba esa sonrisa altanera del pelinegro, juraría que se la quitaría cueste lo que cueste.

De ese modo, Marcus fue el siguiente en batear, Izayoi no se lo dejaría fácil sabiendo que llevan la ventaja con una carrera.

\- ¡Te voy a sacar! – Proclamó el rubio, Marcus tenía una mirada desafiante.

\- Intentalo amigo.

Arrojó su primer tiro el cual fue rápido, Marcus lo dejó pasar mientras se hacía a un lado, fue un strike, a pesar de ello no estaba preocupado, Tohru le devolvió la pelota para lanzar el siguiente tiro, en esta ocasión salió un poco desviado, siendo un Ball, el rubio chasqueó la lengua.

\- Todo va de acuerdo al Keikaku, por cierto, keikaku significa plan.

Izayoi arrojó la siguiente pelota, Marcus en esta ocasión no fue por un tiro sino un toque, eso tomó por sorpresa a Mion la cual no pensó que el pelinegro haría la misma estrategia.

\- ¡Arrojala rápido! – Expresó, Tohru reaccionó y sujetó la pelota para tirarla a primera base donde estaba Hanyuu, viendo la velocidad con la cual iba la pelota, se asustó y cubrió con sus manos, dejando que pase, esto ocasionó que Marcus alcanzara primera base y fuera directo a segunda.

\- ¡Yo me encargo! – Shion corrió a recoger la pelota y la sujetó de un salto, rodó en el suelo antes de tirarla a segunda aunque fue tarde, Marcus la alcanzó y quedó seguro. – Mierda.

\- Segunda base, ahora quien está en una mala posición. – Mion apretaba los dientes con fuerza, no permitiría que siguieran corriendo y anoten más carreras.

Justamente la siguiente en batear fue Rika, eso aseguró un out para el equipo cuando la pequeña sacerdotisa fue sacada rápidamente, la diferencia fue con Kanna la cual entró calmadamente al campo, quizás para Mion, Shion y Keiichi que no la conocían, dirían que es otro out pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando ella logró batear, peor, anotó un home run, sus rostros expresaban un asombro tan digno de un millón de dólares.

\- Gracias Kanna por esa. – Marcus felicitó a la pequeña dragona acariciando su cabeza, esta se mostró feliz a su modo.

Ahora el marcador ib con ventaja para el equipo de Marcus, eso ya es un resultado del total desagrado de la líder del club.

\- Este es un juego muy desequilibrado, nos metimos en una bastante gorda. – Comentó Keiichi.

\- Debes tener algo en mente para cambiar las cosas ¿no es así hermanita? – Preguntó Shion, su gemela asintió.

\- Ahora vamos a comenzar con el verdadero juego.

Otro out se hizo posible cuando Satoko fue la siguiente en batear, a pesar de todo y sus quejas, acabó ponchada y el remate se dio con el turno de Yui. Ahora cambiaron nuevamente de lados.

\- Si están teniendo un juego emocionante. – Comentó Yuuta al verlos, Rikka estaba emocionada por cierta razón.

\- Maestra, supongo que tu ojo puede detectar la gran aura de poder en ellos ¿no? – Preguntó Dekomori, la peliazul del parche asintió.

\- Este enfrentamiento no puedo dejarlo pasar… tengo que demostrar mi poder también.

De ese modo se fue extendiendo el sentimiento y ahora otros querían jugar, eso llevó a una petición…

* * *

El juego continuó, solo que ahora se encontraban otros jugadores en el campo, se empezó a realizar rotaciones para que todos tengan oportunidad de jugar en ese momento por un tiempo, lo cual mejoró la experiencia para todos.

\- Kukuku… realmente creen que podrán con el grandioso poder de Yohane el ángel caído, humanos ilusos, esto no es nada, ahora verán lo que es la verdadera fuer…

\- Esto, Yoshiko-chan, te sacaron hace unos minutos. – Exclamó Hanamaru a su lado, prácticamente le hicieron out.

\- ¡Que! – Exclamó con asombro. - ¡Eso no es justo!

Entre el cansancio de unos, otros entraban como reemplazos y continuar el juego, de ese modo los marcadores empezaban a variar totalmente.

\- ¡Ahí va! – Marcus logró batear, la pelota volaba con todo.

\- ¡La tengo! – Exclamaba Sheryl mientras veía la pelota caer hacia ella extendiendo su guante, esperaba atraparla. - ¡Si, la ten… Auch! – No fue así, le dio en el rostro totalmente, esto causó que rebotara y Nero a su lado la atrapara.

\- ¡La tengo! – proclamó ella mientras Sheryl estaba en el suelo viendo estrellas.

\- ¡Lo voy a conseguir! – Exclamó Ritsu con una sonrisa mientras realizaban el primer tiro, ella rugió mientras bateó con toda su fuerza… siendo un strike. – Bueno, la siguiente lo haré. – Otro tiro, otro strike. – Bien… solo estaba jugando antes, ahora si iré en serio. – El tercer tiro, tercer strike y out. – Bueno… no fue mi día de suerte.

\- Hikki, deberías prestar atención a la pelota. – Comentó Yui a su lado, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro.

\- Solo porque me arrastraste contigo a esto, no es que esté muy entusiasmado por jugar, esto de los equipos realmente no es mi fuerte.

\- No seas un gruñón, solamente disfruta, todos lo hacen.

\- Yuigahama, deberías conocerme bastante bien a este punto, no tengo ganas de jugar y así será. – Extendió su mano por un bostezo, en ese momento sintió algo duro caer sobre su guante, era la pelota.

\- ¡Lo hiciste Hikki! – Exclamó la pelinaranja con alegría, aunque eso no fue intención de Hachiman.

Al final, entre varios juegos y todo, se terminó perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el marcador se descuidó, aunque Kobayashi se tomó la molestia de anotar como iba, acabando de la siguiente forma.

 _Equipo de Mion: 14 carreras._

 _Equipo de Marcus: 15 carreras._

\- Bueno, soy una perdedora digna, acepto que ganaste. – Mion apretó la mano de Marcus el cual aceptó el gesto. – Como estuvimos cambiando de jugadores en muchas ocasiones, no considero justo que todos hagan el castigo, así que aceptaré la responsabilidad y solo yo lo haré.

\- Mion-chan ¿estás segura? – Preguntó Rena con algo de preocupación.

\- No puedo retroceder a mi palabra, no sería honorable después de todo lo que dije.

\- Mii, Mion-chan realmente es una buena persona. – Expresó Rika con una sonrisa.

\- Así que Marcus Reiss, declara tu castigo, estoy lista para aceptarlo. – Expresó la peliverde con un rostro serio, Marcus solo mantuvo una sonrisa malvada todo el tiempo, podían pensar que quizás sería muy severo y tenía preparado un castigo lo suficientemente cruel como para tener en la vergüenza a la líder del club.

\- Muy bien Sonozaki Mion, te lo advertí, no soy alguien muy generoso después de un desafío, así que tengo un castigo perfecto para alguien como tú, prepárate.

\- Mion. – Keiichi y el resto de sus amigos mirando con preocupación a la peliverde mientras esta cerró los ojos, no podía evitar estar nerviosa, después de todo no sabía que tipo de castigo podía darle.

\- … Llegó la hora… - En ese momento sintió un pequeño dolor en su frente.

\- Auch, eso dolió… - Se lo sujetó, entonces abrió los ojos. - ¿Eh? ¿Fue todo?

\- Así es, solo un pequeño golpe de dedo en la frente, ese fue tu castigo. – Proclamó Marcus, Mion ahora estaba confundida.

\- … Pensé que iba a ser algo peor, no sé, algo como desnudarme o una perversión. – El pelinegro enarcó una ceja.

\- Dejame decirte que, si hiciera eso, acabaría arrestado por abuso contra una menor, además, creo que la presión psicológica que te metí fue suficiente. – Soltó una risa, en un principio Mion tardó en digerirlo, entonces comenzó a reir.

\- Muy bien, me atrapaste, esa estuvo buena. – Sonrió, ya el resto de sus amigos se acercaron.

\- Por lo menos todo terminó bien, fue divertido. – Expresó Keiichi con una sonrisa.

\- Mii, todos se vieron felices de jugar, es lo importante. – Comentó Rika.

\- Bueno, a pesar de haber resultado en el equipo ganador, fue un buen partido, muy entretenido. – Exclamó Satoko de brazos cruzados.

\- Espero podamos seguir teniendo juegos muy divertidos. – Exclamó Rena.

\- Así será… después de todo iremos con Marcus y su grupo. – Proclamó Mion. – Esto es mi proclamación como presidenta del club, ahora estamos en una situación desconocida pero no hay de qué preocuparse, Marcus podrá descubrir la forma de devolvernos y debemos estar ahí para presenciarlo así que, lo ayudaremos en todo lo posible ¿entendido?

\- ¡Entendido! – Exclamaron todos, Mion sonrió mientras volteó a ver al pelinegro.

\- Ahí lo tienes, no te preocupes porque no podamos defendernos, somos muy fuertes.

\- Eso lo sé… ahora que todo terminó, empaquemos todos y regresemos, ya para el día siguiente partiremos nuevamente a la carretera para dirigirnos a nuestro siguiente destino.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Shion.

\- Al mejor sitio de diversión y juegos que existe en el país, la ciudad del pecado, Las Vegas. – Eso despertó cierta chispa en todos ellos.

\- Ya veo… justamente el sitio donde el club puede jugar y divertirse todo lo que quiera. – Sonrió Mion de forma siniestra así como el resto, Marcus sabía que era una oportunidad que no podrían desaprovechar.

\- Entonces no hay más, vamos.

Con nuevos miembros en su grupo, los chicos de Hinamizawa son valiosos aliados y con tácticas de pelea muy ingeniosas que podrían serles útil en la lucha contra los Black Crows, por mientras, el descanso y el día siguiente para partir les esperaba.

* * *

 **Y así acabamos este cap, en el siguiente aparecerán unas chicas deseosas de acampar y pues estaremos al aire libre, así que hay que preparar las carpas, raciones de comida y demás puesto que el camping estará a la vuelta de la esquina, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	48. Aguas termales y camping

_Reproduciendo: The Amity Afliction – Drag the Lake._

Marcus y el resto del grupo recorrieron varios kilómetros con tal de llegar a Las Vegas, a pesar de todo les seguía quedando bastante camino por recorrer y no había una señal cercana a llegar.

\- ¿Falta bastante? – Preguntó Satoko en los asientos traseros de la camioneta, los personajes de Higurashi iban con él.

\- Según el GPS, nos quedan bastantes kilómetros aún, estamos justamente por Ash Springs, así que debemos recorrer una buena distancia más antes de llegar.

\- Viajar de esta forma se vuelve aburrido después de un tiempo. – Comentó Keiichi, justamente atrás se estaban entreteniendo jugando Babanuki.

\- Puede que decida ya dar un descanso y acampar, al menos esta zona, aunque un poco desértica, cuenta con aguas termales y sería algo lindo de conocer.

\- ¿Aguas termales? Eso sería excelente, necesitamos relajarnos. – Mion levantó el pulgar.

\- Otro asunto que quisiera tratar es que ya somos demasiados, creo que necesitaremos otro vehículo puesto que ya no caben más en el camper, igual el grupo de Yuuta está volando con Tohru por falta de espacio.

\- Debe ser interesante volar en un dragón… - Pensó Rena soñando despierta.

\- Si solo pudiera ver a alguien que pueda manejar.

\- Yo estaba aprendiendo hasta hace poco. – Shion levantó la mano. – Kasai me estaba enseñando aunque con todo esto no pude terminar, no sé si sirva.

\- Eso sería excelente. – Expresó el pelinegro. – Lo más seguro es que, en las Vegas podamos ganar otro vehículo, así que estaré contando con aquello. – En ese momento activó el radio comunicador para contactar al otro vehículo. – Escuchen, vamos a descansar, será un poco duro pero acamparemos, nos posicionaremos a un costado cerca del condado ¿entendido?

\- All right, lo tengo. – Expresó Mari al otro lado.

\- Todo bien por aquí. – Kobayashi igual atendió.

\- Nos vemos entonces. – Dicho eso, colgó y siguió con su vista en el camino. – Vamos a tener un descanso de buen estilo y paisaje.

* * *

Los vehículos se hicieron a un lado en la carretera, entrando justo por una saliente donde parecía estar un campo abierto, era de tarde por lo que ya el sol estaba por ocultarse, eso significaba solo una cosa y era armar justamente casas de campaña para dormir, lo bueno para el pelinegro es que preparó de antemano en ciudades anteriores al comprar suficiente para que todos durmieran, así nadie estaría fuera, otros dormirían dentro del camper.

\- Ahora viene la cena ¿verdad? – Hanayo ya estaba con las ganas de empezar, Marcus soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Adelante, espero ver lo que prepararán ahora. – La castaña asintió mientras iba con el resto a empezar.

\- ¿Hay pasta de judías? Quisiera preparar Ohagi. – Expresó Mion.

\- No venden exactamente eso aquí por lo que no tenemos, veré si podemos encontrar en algún lado.

\- No hay problema, solamente fue una sugerencia. – La peliverde le restó importancia, igual por la mente del pelinegro pasó que pudiera ponerle agujas dentro, pero no lo creía.

\- Kotohona ¿Cuánto de Miso queda? – Se dirigió a ella, ya estaba revisando justamente los ingredientes que tienen en reserva.

\- Queda una buena cantidad, así que debería aguantar para tres días más. – Informó, el pelinegro se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

\- Necesitaremos abastecernos tan pronto como sea, seguro Las Vegas tendrá cosas extranjeras al ser un sitio turístico, ahí podremos averiguar. – Kotonoha asintió mientras seguía en lo suyo. – Conforme más crecemos como grupo, más crecen mis responsabilidades.

\- ¿Ya empiezas a sentir el peso? – Medaka se acercó a él. – Estar al tanto de bastante gente puede agotar.

\- Lo sé… esto es algo en lo que decidí meterme por cuenta propia, ya he avanzado muy lejos que no puedo retroceder, claro que, entre los ataques, constantes viajes y nuevos encuentros, quizás el estrés empiece a acumularse poco a poco.

\- Es parte del liderazgo, tu reuniste a tanta gente en poco tiempo y has conseguido que todos convivan y además los proteges, si no eres tu, no sería nadie más. – Marcus sonrió al escuchar sus palabras.

\- Es cierto, puede que me sienta un poco cansado pero no quiero retroceder, tal vez un poco de relajación me ayude a calmarme.

\- ¿Quieres calmarte? Usa el servicio Hackadoll y te daremos un buen masaje. – Ichigo se acercó al sentir que necesitaba ayuda. – No seas tímido, soy buena con las manos, si me entiendes. – Levantó las cejas de forma sugerente.

\- Lo siento, pero soy anti clichés de protagonista denso, igual lo aprecio, las aguas termales puede que ayuden.

\- ¿Si iremos a las aguas termales? – Yui se acercó con Hachiman y Yukino. – Eso sería grandioso.

\- Creo que hay fuentes sin usar, así que estaría bien relajarnos.

\- ¡Yay! – Ella empezó a celebrar, bañarse en aguas termales era algo que querían probar, Marcus igual sentía algo de curiosidad, aunque no sean prácticamente las mismas que hay en Japón.

En lo que preparaban la comida, Marcus decidió explorar un poco los alrededores, junto a Izayoi, Rito y Lala, fueron para observar lo que había cerca de ahí.

\- Nuestro deber es encontrar alguna fuente termal por aquí, cuento con ustedes.

\- No hay problema, hice este radar que detecta calor, así que será fácil encontrarlo. – Expresó Lala sosteniendo un dispositivo raro que solo ella haría.

\- ¿No explotará? – preguntó Rito.

\- Para nada Rito, ya hice pruebas y es cien por ciento seguro.

\- Cuento contigo entonces para que busques algo. – Marcus levantó el pulgar. El pequeño grupo empezó a caminar por los alrededores, pasando entre árboles mientras la pelirrosada estaba pendiente de su radar si es que llegaba a detectar algo.

\- Parece que hay una señal cerca. – Expresó ella. – Justo pro ahí. – Señaló a su derecha.

\- Entonces tenemos objetivo, vamos. – Con el pelinegro a la delantera, fueron para buscar la fuente termal y si era posible para bañarse ahí, pasaron justo por unas ramas las cuales tuvieron que apartar para pasar al otro lado, en eso escucharon otras pisadas.

\- ¿Hay alguien más aquí? – Preguntó Izayoi, para Marcus igual era un poco raro, ya entonces que siguieron avanzando, justamente de frente estaba otro grupo.

\- ¿oh? – Marcus las observó, un grupo de chicas con ropa de campamento, pero no cualquier grupo, las reconoció justo al instante que se vieron de frente.

 _Kagamihara Nadeshiko, Shima Rin, Oogaki Chiaki, Inuyama Aoi y Saitou Ena._

 _Anime: Yuru Camp._

\- Que sorpresa, no estábamos solas. – Expresó Chiaki con algo de asombro. – Hola ¿igual acampan cerca de aquí?

\- Eso puede decirse. – Respondió Marcus. – Nuestro grupo no está muy lejos de aquí y buscábamos aguas termales para bañarnos.

\- Sorpresa, nosotras igual. – Expresó ella con una risa. – Las grandes mentes piensan igual al fin y al cabo.

\- En realidad es que buscábamos algo de comer. – Expresó Aoi por detrás, causando que Chiaki se quedara paralizada.

\- E-Eso no es cierto… solo porque llegamos a este sitio de alguna forma extraña cuando se supone que estábamos en la montaña en Japón… no sabemos que sucedió…

\- Así que ustedes igual, supongo que necesitarán una explicación al respecto. – Las chicas vieron a Marcus con curiosidad.

\- ¿Sabes que pasa? – Preguntó Rin, el pelinegro asintió.

\- Así es, permítanme presentarme, me llamo Marcus y les daré una versión simplificada de lo que pasa…

Un rato después, ya con ellas ellas reunidas ahí, hicieron su regreso al campamento del gran grupo en lo que el pelinegro les explicó todo el asunto, hubo reacciones mixtas de su partes.

\- ¡Eso es increíble! – Expresó Chiaki para nada calmada.

\- Creo que es interesante, nunca imaginé que fuéramos algo así. –Comentó Ena por su lado, Nadeshiko asintió.

\- Así es, entonces podemos hacer lo que sea que nos propongamos ¿no lo crees Rin-chan?

\- Bueno… sigue siendo algo difícil de digerir…

\- Es la verdad, ya mi grupo y yo buscamos la forma de poder regresarlos a todos a sus respectivos mundos, con ustedes será igual.

\- Agradecemos la ayuda. – Aoi hizo una reverencia de forma educada. – Deben esforzarse demasiado si es que los persiguen.

\- Es un trabajo duro, pero alguien debe hacerlo. – Expresó el pelinegro con una sonrisa, Izayoi asintió a su lado.

\- No tenemos problema contra debiluchos como aquellos. – Se mostraba confiado.

\- Esperaremos que les vaya bien, quisiéramos ir con ustedes, pero estaremos acampando cerca de aquí un tiempo más. – Expresó Chiaki. – El club de actividades al aire libre no se detiene aunque estemos en una situación mala.

\- Muy bien, ya les daremos algo de comida para que subsistan este tiempo. – Chiaki se vio agradecida con Marcus la cual empezó a agitar su mano rápidamente.

Un tiempo después regresaron, de esa forma ya la comida había terminado y todos empezaron a disfrutar de la cena, divirtiéndose como ya era habitualmente.

* * *

Gracias a los esfuerzos de Lala, pudieron encontrar una fuente termal, era lo suficientemente grande y no parecía ser peligrosa, una vez Marcus se sercioró de ello, ya se tomaron turnos para poder disfrutar de ella, con las chicas en primer lugar las cuales fueron.

\- Esto es vida… - Nico se relajó justamente en el agua, hundiendo su cuerpo. – Hacía falta algo así ¿no?

\- Y que lo digas. – Eli igual estaba muy relajada. – El agua tiene una temperatura perfecta sin estar caliente.

\- Y al aire libre, ofrece una buena vista. – Nozomi miró hacia arriba como el resto. – Las estrellas ofrecen un buen espectáculo para nosotras.

\- Este sitio es el mejor-nya. – Expresó Rin alegre. - ¿No es así Kayo-chin?

\- Si, se siente perfecto.

Por el otro lado, los chicos se quedaron afuera, después tendrían su oportunidad, claro que algunos como Izayoi tenían sus planes.

\- ¡Espiemos a las chicas! – Expresó, Marcus le vio con rostro inexpresivo.

\- Lo siento, pero no soy de ese tipo ¿a poco me pedirás que destruya meses de confianza en una sola noche?

\- Solo fue una sugerencia. – Expresó el rubio con una sonrisa.

\- Es una estupidez… - Hachiman soltó un suspiro. – Ese tipo de cosas solo la hacen para vivir un peligro y perder de cualquier forma.

\- Por mi parte, eso es un cliché recurrente de este tipo de situaciones y está negado en mi libro. – Marcus hizo una gran equis con sus brazos. – Lo siento, pero soy un guardián y también protegeré a las chicas de cualquier mirón que se atreva a ir.

\- Sumando que Yami está ahí… es una muerte segura… - Comentó Rito, Marcus asintió.

Regresando a las aguas termales, todas disfrutaban sin problema alguno, no es que llegara a suceder algo durante su baño, fue entonces que unas ramas se agitaron.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Nibutani, el resto también lo escuchó.

\- ¿Alguien piensa espiar? – Preguntó Mio cubriéndose con sus manos.

\- Seguro Keiichi, ese sujeto es un pervertido. – Expresó Satoko con el ceño fruncido.

\- Izayoi-san también es alguien seguro… - Comentó Medaka por lo bajo. Yami se levantó.

\- Los acabaré si intentan algo. – Transformó su cabello en hojas afiladas mientras se acercaba, justamente que estaba a pocos centímetros de las ramas que se agitaron, algo pasó.

En el otro lado, los chicos seguían esperando y recogiendo cosas cuando escucharon algo, eran disparos, eso los alertó.

\- ¡Que rayos es eso! – Expresó Yuuta alarmado, Marcus sabía que era.

\- No pensé que llegarían aquí, seguro son esos Black Crows de nuevo.

\- Si están con las chicas, entonces hay que ir. – Expresó Izayoi, Marcus asintió.

\- Muy bien, vamos, también Keiichi ¿estás listo?

\- Mejor que nunca. – Sonrió de forma segura mientras sostenía su bate de béisbol.

\- ¡Adelante! – De ese modo fueron corriendo a donde estaban.

En la fuente termal, todas estaban rodeadas por soldados de los Black Crows y apuntándoles con sus armas, ni Medaka, Yami o alguna otra chica que podía pelear tenían oportunidad de moverse o sino dispararían, estaban en una mala situación.

\- Muy bien señoritas, será mejor que salgan para que…

\- ¡Bala de cañón! – Escucharon no muy lejos de ahí, justamente, y para su sorpresa, Marcus salió por espaldas de aquél soldados, cayendo justo encima de él luego de haber dado una vuelta hacia adelante, los dos cayeron justo al agua, eso alertó al resto de soldados.

\- ¡Estamos bajo ataque! – Expresó uno de ellos aunque fue callado por Yami cuando le golpeó de lleno, era el momento a aprovechar.

\- ¡Rápido, salgan todas! – Gritó Medaka, las chicas que no podían pelear, salieron del agua, en ese momento Marcus igual.

\- Esta agua si que está caliente. - en ese momento vio a algunas chicas desnudas, rápidamente se cubrió los ojos. - ¡No vi nada!

\- ¡Pervertido! – Recibió una cachetada por parte de Dia.

\- Este era un cliché que jamás me hubiera gustado vivir…

\- Ya puedes abrir los ojos. – Escuchó a Medaka, los abrió para ver que ya tenía una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo totalmente. – Llegaste en buen momento, eso nos dio la oportunidad.

\- Me alegra, igualmente Izayoi y Keiichi deben estar encargándose, hay que acabar con estos soldados.

\- Hagamoslo. – Sonrió la peliazul de forma confiada. De ese modo, los que podían pelear, empezaron a ir contra los Black Crows, Marcus fue contra un soldado, lanzando un rodillazo a su abdomen, fue entonces que lo sujetó en la zona afectada y levantó con su fuerza, aplicando un Gutwrench Suplex. De forma seguida, fue contra otro con una superkick seguido de un German Suplex.

\- Por aquí. – Keiichi golpeó a uno con su bate en la cabeza, aunque eso no sirvió para derribarlo totalmente.

\- Maldito mocoso… ¡Aaaahh! – No pudo decir más cuando fue atacado por detrás, Shion lo electrocutó con su taser.

\- Buena esa Shion. – Sonrió el castaño, la gemela asintió.

\- Son unos idiotas si creen que pueden derrotarnos. – Expresó Izayoi golpeando a tres de forma seguida, otro quiso ir a sus espaldas pero lo esquivó de un salto y aplicó una patada justo a su nuca. – Deberían rendirse.

\- ¡Vamos Elly-chan! – Sheryll se encontraba volando pasando a través de dos para confundirlos, en ese momento Elly usó su toy para sujetar un gran tronco y entonces golpearlos.

\- ¡Yaaah! – Los dos soldados fueron impactados de lleno mientras volaban a un costado, la pelinegra hizo una reverencia.

\- Lo siento…

\- Buen trabajo ahí. – Le felicitó Marcus, ella sonrió. Ya entonces el pelinegro vio a uno ir hacia él lo esquivó agachándose y realizando una barredora para derribarlo, justo que estaba en esa posición, dio un salto y usó su pie para pisar su cabeza con fuerza, golpeando el suelo. - ¡Curb Stomp!

\- ¿En serio estos son los soldados que los siguen? Son mucho más débiles que los del yamainu. – Expresó Mion con una sonrisa segura mientras derribaba a uno con una patada, teniendo su cuerpo cubierto por una toalla, a su lado Rena usaba su arma para golpear a otro por la espalda. – No representan problema alguno ¿no es así Rena?

\- Es verdad, y no son nada lindos además, hay que acabarlos.

\- Menos mal decidí preparar trampas de antemano. – Sonrió Satoko de forma orgullosa, presenciando como ya cuatro soldados habían caído presas de sus trampas. – Ohohoho realmente son unos debiluchos.

\- Mii, Satoko-chan eres la mejor. – la animó Rika a su lado. – Hay que continuar.

¡Toma! – Marcus golpeó en el abdomen a uno de ello, entonces lo sujetó para dejarlo vertical. – Hora del combo, ven Elly.

La pequeña detective fue y, usando su toy, dio un golpe justo en la nuca del soldado que Marcus sujetaba, ya de forma seguida, se dejó caer en un Brainbuster

\- Gracias por la asistencia. – Chocó palmas con la Milky Holmes. Ya un tiempo después, los soldados no tuvieron de otra más que huir, resultando en una victoria para ellos. – Lo hicimos.

\- Excelente. – Chocó palmas con Izayoi y Keiichi, su asalto había terminado, ahora podían disfrutar nuevamente de la paz.

* * *

Un baño de aguas termales después, ya estaban todos reunidos nuevamente, Chiaki y Marcus tuvieron un apretón de manos.

\- Gracias por salvarnos ahí, si que no esperábamos ese ataque.

\- Es parte de mi deber como guardián, seguro no volverán a molestarnos en este sitio, igual estarán seguras.

\- Realmente gracias. – Aquellas chicas hicieron una reverencia, Marcus sonrió.

\- Por ahora nos queda el resto de la noche para disfrutar, traigo malvaviscos. – Nadeshiko sacó una bolsa, igual Marcus tenía reservas por ahí, de ese modo el resto del tiempo se pasó en divertirse, logró conocer a más compañeros, quizás no les acompañarían pero estaba seguro en que ellas se las arreglarían a su modo, ya el camino a Las Vegas continúa.

* * *

 **La aparición de las chicas de Yuru Camp fue fugaz y pues ya dije que no todos se unirían pues así será con otros personajes más adelante, ya en el siguiente cap llegarán finalmente a Las Vegas, ya digo que las cosas ahí tomarán como dos o tres caps y también aparecerá un nuevo personaje, ya finalmente digo que proviene de un anime "deportivo" por así decirlo, ya lo verán, nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	49. Boxeo en las Vegas 1

El grupo de vehículos ya hacía su recorrido a través del desierto de Nevada, con la cercanía a su destino, solo era cruzar aquel tramo antes de llegar.

\- No hemos visto más que puro paisaje desértico ¿realmente estamos cerca? – preguntó Izayoi de forma cansada.

\- No queda mucho para llegar, solamente cruzamos esta parte y finalmente estaremos ahí.

\- Ojalá, ya hemos viajado bastante y este paisaje no ayuda precisamente.

\- Ya queda poco, seguro Yumeko está saboreando las apuestas que realizará una vez aterricemos. – La pelinegra soltó una pequeña risa al ser nombrada.

\- Es un paraíso para los apostadores, juro que aprovecharé muy bien el tiempo que estemos ahí.

\- Y espero volver a recargar mi cuenta bancaria con todo lo que ganen, algo me dice que igual Mion y sus amigos pueden proporcionarme algo más, espero igual algo de tu parte Izayoi.

\- Cuenta con eso amigo. – Levantó el pulgar.

\- Veo algo. – Señaló Kotonoha, ya finalmente empezó a verse el letrero que daba la bienvenida a la ciudad, una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del pelinegro.

\- Parece que finalmente llegamos.

\- Aquí es donde empieza la diversión. – Izayoi y Marcus compartieron risas cómplices.

Una vez atravesaron el letrero, edificios ya empezaban a verse y como se acercaban cada vez más, así como luces brillantes, ese era el destino por el cual habían estado viajando un buen rato.

\- Hemos llegado ¿no? – Escuchó a Honoka hablar a través de la radio.

\- Así es, aquí estamos, la ciudad del pecado, aquella que nunca duerme, esto es Las Vegas.

 _Reproduciendo: Lady Gaga – Poker Face._

La caravana de autos finalmente hizo su entrada a la ciudad, como era de esperarse de una ciudad como esta, todo era tan brillantes, tantos edificios que iba entre hoteles, restaurantes lujosos y casinos donde la gente va a apostar todo lo necesario con tal de ganar dinero.

\- Si que hay mucha luz aquí… - Comentó Medaka observando a través de la ventana. – Parece que realmente hace honor a su nombre.

\- Si la gente viene aquí, es para malgastar su dinero tratando de ganar más de lo que pierden. – Marcus soltó una risa. – Claro que ese no será nuestro caso, tenemos a una excepcional apostadora con nosotros y unos buenos prospectos que saben como funciona la cosa.

\- ¿Podemos apurarnos a ir? Mi sangre está hirviendo de que empecemos a humillar a la gente de este sitio. – Escuchó a Mion hablar.

\- En unos momentos, primero debemos hospedarnos en un hotel, prepárense para el lujo.

Terminaron por pasar a uno de los tantos hoteles que ofrece la ciudad, más en especifico uno tan famoso como lo es el Hard Rock Café, pasando por la entrada, tuvieron que dejar las llaves a los empleados para que estos condujeran al estacionamiento mientras otros botones se encargaban de llevar sus equipajes.

\- Esto es servicio de primera clase, es el futuro-zura~ - Expresó Hanamaru observando lo alto del edificio.

\- En el pasado me he hospedado en dos hoteles de este tipo, es algo interesante. – Comentó Mari, el resto de las chicas la vieron con gotones en al frente.

\- Era de esperarse de una chica rica… - Comentó Chika por lo bajo.

\- Mientras Rikka y Dekomori hacían su acto frente a la entrada, siendo regañadas por Yuuta y Nibutani, Marcus entró junto a Izayoi, Kotonoha y Medaka a pedir las respectivas habitaciones en recepción, ofreciendo su tarjeta de crédito para pagar habitaciones para todos, algo que le costó unos millones pero que, sabía, luego iba a recuperar, una vez hecho aquello, ya todos tenían que ir a los suyos para acomodarse de momento.

\- Onii-chan ¿Cuándo iremos a comer? Siento que este lugar tiene comida deliciosa. – Comentó Nero con los ojos brillosos al querer saborear la comida.

\- Esperen un momento, primero hay que hacer los respectivos arreglos, hablamos de Las Vegas después de todo y necesitamos el atuendo correcto, tienen que vestirse con la ropa que les compramos.

\- No hay problema, el vestido que me escogieron se ve lindo. – Comentó Cordelia ilusionada por su nueva ropa.

\- Nos veremos muy lindas, eso tenlo por seguro. – Sheryll levantó el pulgar, Marcus asintió, de ese modo las Milky Holmes fueron a su habitación una vez Marcus les dio sus llaves, lo mismo con el resto.

\- Los hombres compartiremos una habitación. – Comentó él, yendo junto a Rito, Keiichi, Yuuta e Izayoi.

\- Este lugar fue todo lo que imaginé, el club de juegos de Hinamizawa arrasará con este sitio. – Expresó Keiichi de forma segura.

\- ¿Ustedes se irán por su lado? Por mi parte puede que vea otras cosas, después de todos e realizan muchos eventos famosos en este sitio, como peleas de box y otras cosas. – Comentó el pelinegro.

\- Mion dijo que desea recorrer todo el sitio, parece que quiere dejar huella de nuestra visita aquí. – Expresó el castaño con una risa.

\- Mikan dijo que ver que productos se encuentran aquí, tal vez haya cosas raras y también unos recuerdos para nuestros amigos en casa. – Comentó Rito.

\- Puede que vea lo mismo, además de jugar un poco. – Sonrió Izayoi.

\- Yo debo encargarme que Rikka y Dekomori no hagan alguna locura… - Yuuta soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que tenía un trabajo pesado.

\- Todo irá bien hombre, lo mejor sería ir todos juntos hasta cierto punto donde quieran separarse, así vigilaremos todo. – Comentó Marcus, Yuuta se pudo sentir algo aliviado por ello. – Ahora lleguemos, hay que vestirnos para recibir a las chicas, seguro quedaremos asombrados. – Soltó un guiño.

* * *

Como ir a un casino significa clase y estilo, compraron ropas elegantes para todos, ya en el caso de Marcus y el resto de los chicos, se vistieron de la mejor forma que se podía, con sacos, pantalones negros o color beige y camisas debajo con corbatas, viéndose totalmente elegantes para ir a pasear por las calles.

\- No estoy acostumbrado a usar corbatas, es algo pesado. – Comentó Keiichi acomodándosela.

\- Ese es el estilo nocturno, mayormente los turistas van un poco más ligeros con sus camisas hawaiianas pero nosotros vamos directo a los mejores casinos, hay que demostrar clase y también para que los jugadores se confíen, nadie pensará que algunos son buenos.

\- En eso deberás tener razón…

\- Marcus-san. – Finalmente algunas chicas hacían su aparición, la primera fue Kotonoha la cual llevaba un hermoso vestido color negro, incluso tenía maquillaje puesto la cual la hacía verse hermosa. - ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Realmente hermosa. – Sonrió el pelinegro, la chica se sonrojó debido al alabo. – Lo bueno de tener tantas chicas en nuestro grupo es que las opiniones ayudan a escogerles buenos vestidos, yo por mi cuenta nunca hubiera podido.

\- Todas tienen gustos variados. – La siguiente en aparecer fue Medaka, la cual llevaba un vestido azul que acentuaba muy bien su figura, teniendo igual motivos blancos a un costado. – Espero no sea muy incomodo, ir con tacones no es precisamente algo que pueda hacer en mucho tiempo.

\- Es la clase de los mejores casinos, hay que aguantar.

\- Juju, ya estoy lista~ - La siguiente en aparecer fue Yumeko, su vestido rojo le daba un aire seductor, dando una vuelta sobre su propio eje. – Ya deseo asaltar directamente a los juegos.

\- Ya vamos. – Respondió el pelinegro. De esa forma el resto de chicas fueron llegando, todas llevando distintos vestidos que las hacían verse realmente lindas, ver tanta conglomeración de chicas lindas era algo que llamaba la atención a algunas personas que pasaban por ahí.

\- Rito, vámonos. – Lala, llevando un vestido blanco, ya estaba jalando al pelinaranja.

\- Espera un momento Lala, vamos a salir todos juntos.

\- Lala si que está ansiosa. – Comentó Mikan que tenía un vestido color amarillo con holanes. – En muy pocas ocasiones tenemos oportunidad de encontrarnos en un sitio así.

\- Llevar un vestido si que es incomodo. – Comentó Mion un poco apenada. – Estas cosas femeninas no son lo mío.

\- No te preocupes de nada hermanita, te ves hermosa, eso seguro llama la atención de Keiichi. – Shion aprovechó el momento para burlarse de su gemela, la cual se sonrojó.

\- Shion…

\- ¡Todas se ven lindas, quiero llevármelas a casa! – Rena se encontraba en el paraíso al ver tanta lindura que se paseaba por todas.

\- Rena si que pierde la cordura en este tipo de situaciones… - Satoko soltó un suspiro, teniendo un vestido amarillo palido. – Pero no puedo culparla, aquí no hay nada más que pura hermosura, incluida yo por supuesto.

\- Mii, Satoko-chan, eres muy linda. – Respondió Rika, Hanyuu asintió estando de acuerdo.

\- Yo estoy bien con un traje, queda mejor. – Comentó Kobayashi, siendo la única que llevaba un saco y uno pantalones, a su lado Kanna llevaba un pequeño vestido blanco. – Te ves muy bien Kanna-chan.

\- Gracias Kobayashi.

\- Kobayashi ¿me veo bien? – Comentó Tohru llevando un vestido negro, la pelirroja sonrió.

\- Si, te ves muy bien. – La dragona se mostró ilusionada debido al alago.

\- Muy bien todos, es hora de partir, así que no perdamos el tiempo e invadamos esta ciudad de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡Si! – Exclamaron todos, ya saliendo del hotel. Al momento de caminar por las calles de la ciudad, ver tanto letrero luminoso así como igual entradas a casinos, bares, algunos restaurantes, por ese lado decidieron irse las Milky Holmes una vez Marcus les dio dinero, y otros sitios, tenían mucho de donde ver, ay los entusiastas de los juegos se fueron por su lado para poder ganar dinero, así Yumeko, Izayoi y el club de Hinamizawa se fueron por ese rumbo, Rito, Lala, Yami y Mikan se fueron por el otro a visitar distintas tiendas, las chicas de K-ON! Deseaban ver espectáculos por lo cual también se separaron, las Hackadolls querían ver si lograban conseguir algún trabajo e igual se fueron, al final las chicas de μ's y Aquors se fueron todas juntas para disfrutar de lo que el sitio puede ofrecer.

\- Parece que solo quedamos nosotros. – Con Marcus se quedaron Kotonoha, Medaka, Kobayashi, Tohru, Kanna, Rikka, Dekomori, Nibutani y Yuuta. – Por mi parte, deseo ver un tipo de espectáculo en especial, si es que no les molesta acompañarme.

\- Para nada, en realidad no sabemos donde ir, por lo que quedarnos juntos no está mal. – Respondió Nibutani.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente a donde ir? – Preguntó Kotonoha, Marcus sonrió.

\- Quería ver si logro encontrar una pelea de box, ya como últimamente he estado practicando mi estilo de pelea, quiero ver si puedo sacar algo de ahí.

\- No es mala idea. – Asintió Medaka estando de acuerdo. – E igual ver un espectáculo de ese tipo me interesa un poco.

\- Entonces no hay negación alguna, vamos.

\- Rikka, Dekomori, ya nos vamos. – Yuuta llamó a ambas chicas las cuales intentaban pelear contra un enemigo imaginario en un cartel luminoso que vieron.

El grupo hizo su camino buscando entre distintos anuncios si es que había alguno de ese tipo para que pudieran entrar, igual contando que en los eventos de boxeo hay apuestas sobre quien puede ser en vencedor, Marcus quizás pueda entrar a una de esas. Finalmente llegaron a un pabellón que señalaba un evento de boxeo.

\- Aquí hay uno. – Revisó la cartelera, justamente había algunos nombres algo conocidos y otros no tanto. – Es de esperarse si es que ese evento era simplemente para apostar, entre la parte media baja de la cartelera, había un nombre que le llamó la atención, siendo que solo tenía uno solo. – Joe…

\- Marcus-san ¿vas a apostar en esto? – La pregunta de Kotonoha lo sacó de su trance, Marcus la vio.

\- Si, hay algo que me interesa en esto, vamos.

Señaló al grupo para entrar, una vez lo hicieron y pagaron entradas, Marcus obtuvo boletos para apostar lo cual apuntó a quien creía que podría ganar, de ese modo el grupo fue a sus respectivos asientos.

\- Esta arena es para luchar contra monstruos ¿acaso es aquí donde se lleva a cabo el ragnarok? – Preguntó Rikka, Yuuta soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Por quienes apostaste? – Preguntó Medaka, Marcus observó sus boletos.

\- Algunos de los nombres conocidos, pero hay algo que me lla la atención, puede ser un presentimiento, solo espero que sea lo que tengo en mente… - Comentó con algo de seriedad.

Finalmente el evento empezó, el presentador dio la bienvenida a todos los presentes y esperaba que fuera un buen evento de boxeo, primeramente empezarían con la parte baja del cartel, con aquellos boxeadores poco conocidos o que ni la gente ni siquiera prestaba atención.

\- ¡En esta esquina a la izquierda, denle la bienvenida a un nuevo combatiente que espera hacerse un nombre aquí, un caluroso aplauso para Joe!

Ahí apareció tal boxeador, fue entonces que Marcus lo vio y reconoció, cabello castaño en un afro, piel morena y una mirada que expresaba confianza, lo sabía, él igual era un personaje que había llegado ahí.

 _Junk Dog "Joe"_

 _Anime: Megalo Box._

\- Lo sabía… - Comentó por lo bajo, Medaka le vio de reojo.

\- ¿Es otro más que llegó? – Preguntó esta, Marcus asintió.

\- Supongo que debí esperarlo si es que está involucrado en esto, aunque conociéndolo, supongo que no está peleando por gusto.

\- ¿Deberíamos ir a verlo una vez termine? – Era lo que tenían qué hacer, de momento observaron como se iba a dar su pelea.

Joe ya estaba en el ring con su oponente, llevando guantes normales, los dos se pusieron en posición cuando sonó la campana, de ese modo el oponente fue el primer en atacar con unos ganchos de izquierda, Joe se defendía de tales golpes y nada más, de vez en cuando lanzaba algún golpe pero el oponente era quien llevaba mayor ventaja, Marcus agudizó la mirada.

\- Te diste cuenta igual… - Comentó Medaka de forma seria.

\- Conozco lo que Joe hizo en el anime y eso no es ni cerca de la habilidad que tiene realmente, se está conteniendo bastante.

\- Debe ser algún problema ¿sabes como funciona las cosas aquí?

\- Nunca he estudiado a fondo, pero supongo que, si uno pelea, es porque… debe tener algún adeudo…

Esa era la única solución, si Joe no lleva mucho tiempo desde que apareció, entonces debió meterse en un problema, algo no muy lejos de la realidad conociendo como es, aquí no tenía ninguna influencia al respecto como fue en su anime como campeón de Megalo Box.

El oponente continuó con el dominio contra el moreno que solo buscaba defenderse, realmente fue una pelea unilateral que solo sirvió para alargar hasta que terminara el tiempo, la gente no reaccionó de forma positiva sabiendo que así las apuestas no iban como esperaban. Justamente fue al segundo donde se vio más movimiento, en esta ocasión Joe que golpear con mayor fuerza pero el oponente lo esquivaba, entonces le dio un gancho ascendente en la quijada, derribándolo, aunque podía pararse, se quedó en el suelo, dando por terminada la pelea.

\- Eso fue rápido. – Comentó Yuuta observando con rareza el desarrollo, en ese momento Marcus se levantó de su asiento.

\- ¿Marcus-san? – Preguntó Kotonoha.

\- Vuelvo en un momento. – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, el resto le vio con extrañeza, solo Medaka sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Una vez bajó de las gradas y fue a los pasillos, intentó hacer su camino justo hacia los camerinos, al menos para la parte baja del cartel no había mucha seguridad y era una sola puerta, entró para ver a un solo hombre ahí con una toalla sobre su cabeza, era quien buscaba.

\- Joe. – Le nombró, este levantó el pedazo de tela para ver al pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué quieres? No creo tener algún fan en este sitio, no después de esa demostración.

\- No es por eso, si vine a ti es porque sé quien eres, campeón de Megalo Box. – El boxeador reaccionó ante eso, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- Así que sabes quien soy, y esta situación anormal…

\- La conozco, viajo con otros que igual llegaron a este mundo por medios inusuales, buscando descubrir la forma de regresarlos, puedo ayudarte.

\- Eso estaría bien… pero ahora no me encuentro en condiciones, tengo una gran deuda aquí y solo puedo pagarla si gano combates.

\- Tu anterior oponente no era tan fuerte ¿por qué te retuviste?

\- Parece que es modo de trabajar aquí, el dinero que se mueve de acuerdo a ciertas victorias es importante para los dueños, me dijeron que pierda o sino me agregarían más dinero. – Marcus chasqueó la lengua al escuchar eso.

\- Típicos empresarios corruptos… vamos a arreglar eso, yo te ayudaré a salir de esta, no puedo abandonarte sabiendo quien eres.

\- … Eres un joven un poco extraño. – Sonrió el boxeador, Marcus igual.

\- No puedo ser Nanbu o Sachio, pero aquí estoy para encontrarme en tu esquina, saldarás tu deuda y entonces iremos de viaje todos, tienes mucho que ver.

\- Me encantaría… estaré contando con tu ayuda.

\- Entendido.

Marcus tuvo su acercamiento, esperaba poder ayudar a Joe para que pueda saldar su cuenta y ser libre, ya entonces haría lo posible porque pueda ganar todas sus apuestas, de ese modo ya tendría un plan para conseguirlo, aunque tampoco iba a ser tan sencillo…

* * *

 **Llegamos a las Vegas y conocemos a un nuevo personaje, esta parte igual durará un poco debido a lo que tengo planeado, al menos puedo decir que las cosas ahí estarán un poco movidas a la situación de Joe lo cual Marcus deberá ayudar al respecto para que pueda librarse, tampoco será muy fácil puesto que enemigos intervendrán, ya lo verán, nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	50. Boxeo en las Vegas 2

Marcus llegó a conocer a Joe y el problema en el que se encuentra, sabiendo todo aquello, ya entonces se decidió a ayudarlo para salir de él, de esa forma tenía que idear una forma en la cual pueda salir y saldar su deuda para que sea libre.

\- Puede que necesite ayuda… - Una vez salió de la sala donde él se encontraba, se regresó a los asientos donde estaba el resto.

\- ¿Terminaste tus pendientes? – Preguntó Kotonoha, Marcus asintió.

\- No hay problema. – Aseguró, aunque en realidad tenía algo en mente, para alguien tan aguda como Medaka, esa señal no se le pasó de largo. Ya entonces se acercó para hablarle por lo bajo.

\- Encontraste algo ¿verdad? – Preguntó conociendo la respuesta, el pelinegro sonrió.

\- Ya sabía que ibas a darte cuenta… el boxeador que perdió recientemente, es otro más, debo ayudarlo a saldar una deuda para que sea libre.

\- Entiendo… ¿tienes algún plan?

\- Una pequeña cosa en mente, pero necesito ayuda, seguro podré contar contigo para esto. – Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la peliazul.

\- Ya debes saber con quien estás hablando… y ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- Es el siguiente…

En otro lado, Joe continuaba descansando después de su pelea, tener que estar perdiendo todo el tiempo le hacía recordar aquellos tiempos en los que era controlado y era algo que no le agradaba, quería poder boxear con todo, eso fue lo que consiguió al entrar al torneo de Megalo Box y ganarlo.

\- Joe. – Escuchó una voz ronca entrar a la sala, un hombre de una estatura baja y gordo se apareció. – Buen trabajo ahí afuera, deja que el dinero de las apuestas siga fluyendo.

\- Si…

\- Por cierto, parece que alguien está dispuesto a acompañarte en ringside. – En ese momento se apareció Marcus por atrás. – Este joven desea estar como tu manager o algo así.

\- Ya veo, gracias. – Agradeció el moreno mientras el dueño se iba, quedando los dos solos. - ¿Ya estás empezando?

\- Puedes apostar eso. – Sonrió el pelinegro. – Vamos a controlar un poco el flujo de apuestas y ya pedí el favor a alguien para hacerlo posible, solo espero y observa, las buenas noticias llegarán pronto.

A pesar de haberlo conocido por poco tiempo, Joe tenía confianza en Marcus y que su plan funcionará, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo diera comienzo.

De regreso en el hotel, todos ya se habían reunido nuevamente, mientras tanto Marcus estaba sentado en uno de los asientos de aquella gran sala del hotel, pensando en como realizará sus próximas estrategias puesto que Joe debe pelear prácticamente todos los días con tal de saldar su deuda.

\- ¿Tienes algo en mente? – Escuchó a Mion cuando ella y sus amigos se acercaron. – Si es algo interesante, puedes contar con el club de juegos de Hinamizawa.

\- … Supongo que puedo pedirles consejo. Es acerca de un modo para alterar una apuesta adulterada, hablando sobre un grupo que ya tiene un control sobre el dinero que fluye con yal de obtener ganancias, controlando resultados.

\- Eso es sencillo. – Expresó ella. – Solamente hay que apostar a lo contrario, si de por sí tienen un resultado predefinido, podemos romper esa barrera apostando cantidades mayores al contrario, eso arruinaría sus planes.

\- Oh Mion, eso es algo que igual haría. – Respondió Keiichi, los dos chocaron palmas.

\- Parece que te metiste en algo interesante ¿no? – Preguntó Rika, Marcus sonrió de forma segura.

\- Es para ayudar a un amigo, por eso debo hacer todo lo posible que esté al alcance de mis manos, como diría, Shock the System.

\- No gustaría observar lo que tienes en mente, si puedes llevarnos la próxima ocasión. – Pidió Mion, Marcus asintió.

\- Tengo unas cosas interesantes en mente, ya lo observarán. – Iba a hacer que aquel dueño que tenía a Joe en sus manos jugara justamente bajo su sombra, de ese modo tenía un plan y ya esperaba ejecutarlo, pronto se vería.

* * *

Al día siguiente, otro evento de boxeo para apostar estaba por realizarse, Joe ya estaba en el recinto, solo tenía que esperar a Marcus el cual era su nuevo manager para ponerlo todo en marcha, en ese momento se abrió la puerta, apareciendo él.

\- Lamento la tardanza, estuvo ajustando unas cuantas cosas.

\- Ya debe estar todo listo ¿no?

\- Así es, si todo resultó como esperaba, entonces debe llegar en tres, dos, uno…

\- Joe. – En ese momento entró el dueño del recinto. – Ha habido un cambio de planes, esta vez necesito que ganes. – Al escuchar eso, el boxeador enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Ganar?

\- Así es, ha llegado una cuantiosa cantidad a tu rival que no puedo ignorar, prepárate para pelear con todo. – El dueño se veía muy feliz al respecto, Joe no entendía lo que estaba pasando, en cambio Marcus escondía su sonrisa cómplice. – Nos vemos en el ring después.

Una vez se fue, el pelinegro empezó a reír, como si todo aquello fuera realmente gracioso.

\- Parece que funcionó después de todo, si es verdad que, con el dinero, baila el perro.

\- ¿Es obra tuya?

\- Exacto. – Declaró Marcus de manera orgullosa. – Tuve que pedir el favor a unos amigos de apostar grandes cantidades de dinero por tu rival, de esa manera el dueño se verá obligado a cambiar el resultado debido a que desea ganarlo para la casa, así que si ganas, el obtiene el dinero y así podrás sumar victorias para librarte pronto de aquí.

\- … Interesante. – Sonrió el moreno. – igual estaré ganando y peleando con todo entonces.

\- Ganamos todos al final, así que espero una buena pelea ahí afuera, hasta que seas libre, compañero.

\- … Bien. – Los dos chocaron puños, Marcus ya lo tenía todo hecho para que ese plan continúe, no importa si perdía dinero en el proceso, Yumeko iba a recuperarlo pronto, así que podía tirar cuanto quisiera con tal de salvar a Joe.

Finalmente, su pelea iba a dar comienzo, en las gradas se encontraba Medaka, Kotonoha, el club de juegos de Hinamizawa y las chicas de K-ON! Que decidieron ver.

\- Ahí viene. – Señaló Rena. Joe entró acompañado de Marcus mientras se acercaban al ring, ahí ya le esperaba su rival, un sujeto de complexión ancha y que tenía sus músculos marcados, el boxeador estaba sonriendo por el hecho de ir a pelear con todo y no dejarse perder como hacía antes.

\- Muy bien Joe, esta es nuestra oportunidad, demuestra por qué eres un campeón. – Le animó el pelinegro, Joe asintió mientras subía al ring.

La campana sonó, en ese momento todo empezó, Joe prácticamente fue el primero en moverse para sorpresa de su oponente, ya sin ninguna limitante, podía hacer todo lo que conocía. Un gancho izquierdo a su mandíbula fue lo primero que llegó, el oponente no logró reaccionar a tiempo para protegerse cuando otro golpe lo cruzó en su costado, haciendo que se doblara, prácticamente no le daba oportunidad alguna de defenderse.

\- Su compañero si que le está soltando unos cuantos golpes. – Expresó Keiichi mientras soltaba golpes al aire.

\- Prácticamente su rival no tiene oportunidad de ganar. – Comentó Shion. – Esto es más como una lucha en desventaja si me lo dicen.

\- Funcionó lo que tenías en mente Marcus, veamos como seguirá todo. – Expresó Medaka por lo bajo.

Joe continuaba con la presión lanzando golpes consecutivos con los cuales el rival ni siquiera podía seguir en pie, el público ahí presente no podía dejar de estar sorprendido por tal demostración, Joe sonrió por lo bajo, era el momento de acabar con todo.

No quiso alargar más la agonía de su oponente y decidió finalizar todo con un uppercut, directamente a su quijada, tal fue la fuerza que el contrincante salió impulsado al aire para caer de manera pesada a la lona, al ver que no se encontraba señales de movimiento alguno, sonó la campana.

\- ¡Ganador por KO, Joe!

El público estaba enardecido, más que nada aquellos que habían apostado al rival y perdieron dinero, siendo la mayoría, Joe se veía feliz de ganar un encuentro y Marcus también, eso significaba que su plan se estaba encarrilando por el camino correcto.

\- Bien hecho Joe, sigamos así. – Levantó el pulgar, el boxeador asintió. Una vez salieron y regresaron justamente a la sala de descanso. Joe estaba ahí sentado con una toalla encima mientras Marcus contaba la cantidad que el recinto debió ganar con esa victoria, parece que fue mayor a la esperada. – Seguro esto tendrá una repercusión en la siguiente pelea.

\- ¿Algo sucederá? – Preguntó quitándose la toalla de encima.

\- Ahora que la gente vio tu potencial, seguro empezará a haber más gente apostando hacia ti, debo contrarrestar aquello soltando más dinero hacia tu rival para que los resultados sigan igual, no te preocupes por esa parte, solo concéntrate en pelear.

\- Bien. – Expresó con una sonrisa, Marcus se encargaría del resto del aspecto técnico con su plan, no iba a dejar que se descarrilara. Una vez Salió, ahí le esperaba el resto para regresar al hotel.

\- Esa fue una pelea muy dispareja, si que el pobre no tuvo oportunidad. – Comentó Ritsu.

\- Casi hace que sienta lástima por él, no pudo ganar desde el inicio. – Expresó Tsumugi.

\- Eso fue solo la primera fase del plan. – Comentó a todos ahí. – hay que seguir y contrarrestar todo apuesta fuerte que venga hacia Joe, hay que continuar que siga ganando para librarlo de su deuda, no podemos detenernos.

De momento todo iba bastante bien para ellos, no se encontraba nada que pudiera arruinar todo, pero siempre termina ocurriendo algo, y eso era algo que Marcus iba a aprender…

* * *

\- Comandante Dan. – Un soldado de los Black Crows se acercó a su comandante, al parecer con noticias de importancia. – Hemos logrado localizar al grupo de Marcus Reiss.

\- Buenas noticias soldado. – Este se veía complacido. - ¿Dónde se encuentran actualmente?

\- Las Vegas, Nevadas… y parece que ahí ha aparecido otro sujeto de pruebas, según hemos podido comprobar estas fotografías.

Le pasó pruebas fotográficas, ahí se veía a Joe peleando y Marcus en su esquina, el comandante sonrió.

\- Perfecto, envíen hombres justo ahí, hay que conseguir acorralarlos antes de que puedan irse.

\- Entendido señor. – Una vez el soldado se retiró Dan se quedó solo nuevamente, era bueno tener pistas nuevamente sobre el paradero del grupo de Marcus, nuevamente se divertiría con él a su propia manera…

* * *

De regreso en el hotel, el pelinegro se encontraba en el bar del mismo, disfrutando de unas cuantas copas, Kobayashi le hacía compañía como su compañera de bebida como ya era algo habitual, Tohru igual estaba ahí solo porque la pelirroja estaba presente.

\- Andas en algo grande. – Comentó Kobayashi, un poco ebria luego de haber tomado cinco copas. – No pareces tener problema alguno.

\- Eso lo sé… todo ha ido de manera perfecta que, temo llegue a suceder algo.

\- ¿Qué podría pasar? No es como si el peligro pudiera llegar aquí.

\- ¿Sabes? Es un cliché el hecho de decir que nada pueda pasar porque termina pasando. – Expresó Marcus con un rostro inexpresivo, en ese momento soltó un suspiro, jugando con su copa. – Me alegra que las cosas estén yendo de esta forma, sin ningún problema pero no puedo evitar sentir esta inquietud, definitivamente algo pasará.

\- Kobayashi, Marcus-san parece tener razón, siempre nos encontramos con algún problema… aunque no querramos. – Expresó la dragona, apoyando la cuestión del pelinegro.

\- Puede que solo esté pensando así porque debo encontrarme un poco ebrio… nos espera otra pelea mañana, así que haré que todo siga de buena forma. – Expresó ya levantándose - ¿seguirás tomando?

\- Un poco más. – Expresó la pelirroja. – De cualquier manera, Tohru está aquí para llevarme a mi habitación.

\- Entendido, nos vemos… y Tohru, no intentes cosas cuando Kobayashi esté dormida. – Comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona, la maid se sonrojó.

\- ¡N-Nunca haría algo así! – Marcus reía por su expresión mientras salía del bar, debe admitir que es pesado el hacer de manager, aunque igual divertido a su propia manera, ya solo necesitaba descansar un poco.

\- Marcus-san. – Vio a Honoka con Umi, Kotori, Eli, Nozomi y Maki sentadas en una de las tantas mesas grandes en la sala principal. - ¿Vas a dormir?

\- Parece, ya bebí lo suficiente y no quiero estar en malas condiciones para la pelea de mañana… - Estiró sus brazos. - ¿Están jugando a algo?

\- Parece que este hotel tiene juegos de mesa. – Expresó Eli, viendo como tenían justamente un tablero sobre la mesa con distintas fichas y piezas. – Esto es para seis jugadores así que nosotras estamos jugando.

\- ¿No es un poco loco que estemos jugando turista mundial cuando justamente nosotras somos turistas ahora mismo? – Preguntó Nozomi riendo un poco por la ironía. – El destino ha preparado unos giros interesantes.

\- Más que turistas, somos fugitivas… - Maki soltó un suspiro. – Un descanso de este tipo si es algo bueno de vez en cuando.

\- Así será por unos cuantos días más. – Respondió el pelinegro. – No sé cuantas peleas deba ganar Joe para librarse de su deuda, pero hasta ese momento continuaremos aquí por un pequeño tiempo, después de todo no puedo dejarlo abandonado.

\- Eso es muy noble de tu parte. – Comentó Kotori con una sonrisa. – Ayudas a todos sin pedir nada a cambio.

\- Más que nada lo hago por la situación. Teniendo a gente peligrosa detrás nuestro y sin resolver aún una forma de regresarlos a todos a sus respectivos hogares, necesito salvar tanta gente posible y reunir aliados, me estoy tomando muy enserio mi trabajo como guardián.

\- Solo no te presiones, no quisiéramos cargar un peso muerto si te desmayas por exceso de trabajo, ya conocemos como se siente. – Umi miró a Honoka, esta sonrió de manera nerviosa.

\- No se preocupen, no cometeré tal error… ya mejor me voy a la cama, nos vemos mañana chicas. – Se despidió de ellas, al siguiente día tendría otra pelea a la cual asistir con Joe y de esa forma seguir con su plan.

* * *

Marcus ya estaba en camino nuevamente al recinto de boxeo, en esta ocasión siendo acompañado por las Milky Holmes, Hachiman, Yukino, Yui y Medaka como era habitual, esperaba que nuevamente la pelea pudiera ser una victoria.

\- ¿Tienes el dinero preparado? – Preguntó el pelinegro a Medaka, esta asintió.

\- Son unos quince millones de dólares para el rival, esto deberá contrarrestar lo que apuesten otras personas hacia él.

\- Ver toda esa cantidad es demasiado para mis ojos. – Yui buscaba cubrirse al no soportar ver tanto dinero. – Hikki, Yukinon, deben entender lo doloroso que es ¿verdad?

\- Ciertamente, dar todo ese dinero en algo como apuestas es una pérdida, sin importar como se vea. – Expresó Yukino.

\- Recuperaremos todo eso es un instante, ya el resto trabaja en ello. – Respondió Marcus, mientras seguían caminando, pasaron a unas personas, en eso el pelinegro escuchó un susurro.

\- Los estamos vigilando…

Volteó a ver a sus espaldas, aquel hombre que pasó a su lado le había dicho eso, viéndose un poco alterado.

\- Onii-chan ¿sucede algo? – Preguntó Sheryll, Marcus volteó a verles.

\- No es nada, sigamos. – Expresó buscando alejar sus preocupaciones, a pesar de ello ya lo sabía, les habían encontrado, no era casualidad que justamente le hablaran a él de esa forma, así que tenía que prepararse, si podía acelerar las cosas mejor, puesto que el peligro ya estaba cerca nuevamente…

* * *

 **Y el peligro viene nuevamente, ya así que los Black Crows llegaron as Las Vegas y tienen sus ojos sobre Marcus y Joe respectivamente, parece que las siguientes peleas pueden ser un poco interesante, ya se verá como esto afectará al plan que tiene y lo que sucederá después, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	51. Boxeo en las Vegas 3

El mal presentimiento de Marcus se hizo realidad, los Black Crows volvieron a localizarlos y seguramente harían algo al respecto con querer capturarlos o algo por el estilo, encontrándose en un sitio tan abarrotado como lo es las Vegas, que hayan sido localizados hace todo bastante peligroso, ahora el pelinegro tenía que estar mayormente atento al no saber en qué momento podrían ser atacados, más que nada ahora que estaba en su plan para ayudar a Joe a saldar su deuda.

\- Ya viene nuestra pelea. – El boxeador le sacó de sus pensamientos, este asintió, ya caminando juntos hacia el ring. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- No es nada… debemos concentrarnos en la pelea de hoy, ya he conseguido que apuesten quince millones a tu rival, por lo que será otra victoria.

\- Cuanta cantidad. – El moreno enarcó una ceja. – Entonces debo darlo todo.

\- Así es. – En ese momento vieron llegar al dueño del sitio.

\- Muchachos, hay un pequeño cambio. – Escuchar eso no era bueno para el pelinegro. – Quien debía ser tu rival está en casa debido a una fiebre, así que encontramos un reemplazo, espero no represente algún problema.

\- Para nada, Joe peleará como siempre lo ha hecho. – Respondió Marcus, el dueño asintió.

\- Lamento el cambio de último minuto, sigan como siempre. – Una vez se fue, Marcus mostró un rostro serio.

\- Así que eso sucede entonces… - Musitó por lo bajo.

Llegaron al ring, se hicieron las debidas presentaciones, y ciertamente el rival era otro, un sujeto ancho de musculatura y cabello castaño, con cicatrices en su cuerpo.

\- Realmente piensan amarañar nuestra pelea.

\- Marcus… ya nosotros la estamos amarañando… - Respondió Medaka al verlo.

\- No importa, Joe, tienes que derrotar a tu oponente, no importa qué ¿entendido?

\- Ese es mi plan. – Sonrió el boxeador de forma segura. En ese momento sonó la campana y fue directamente, Joe tomó la delantera con unos ganchos directo al rostro, su oponente no era ningún novato puesto que se defendía bastante bien de los golpes, en ese momento solo se limitaba a defenderse.

\- ¿No es raro que haya cambiado el rival a último momento? – Preguntó Yui teniendo una hoja con la cartelera, siendo que fue reemplazado el rival de Joe.

\- En el anuncio, dijeron que tenía fiebre, así que tener una segunda opción es algo normal. – Respondió Yukino.

\- El rostro de Marcus dice otra cosa… - Comentó Hachiman observando al pelinegro.

Joe seguía con sus ataques al oponente que no respondía de ninguna forma, Marcus solo podía observar con preocupación en qué momento atacaría, puede que no haya visto boxeo realmente pero si conocía alguna tácticas y buscar cansar al oponente era algo valido.

Justo aquello pasó, Joe buscó retroceder al no tener aberturas donde atacar, un momento que el oponente aprovechó para lanzar un golpe justo a la mejilla izquierda de Joe, recibiendo de lleno, eso emocionó a la multitud.

\- Ya empezó a atacar el oponente… - Expresó Medaka de forma seria y cruzada de brazos.

\- ¿El compañero de onii-chan va a perder? – Preguntó Sheryll con preocupación.

\- No te preocupes Sheryll, seguro tiene algo preparado como siempre. – Expresó Nero de forma confiada.

\- Esperemos eso… realmente no se ve normal. – Comentó Cordelia viendo la pelea con seriedad.

El oponente siguió con sus ataques hacia Joe el cual ahora ya estaba a la defensiva aunque tampoco podía seguir por mucho tiempo, lo bueno fue que la campana sonó en ese momento para terminar el round y fueron a sus esquinas.

\- Eso se ve mal… - Respondió Marcus.

\- Es fuerte, tiene postura y no es que sea falto de experiencia. – Explicó Joe, Marcus asintió.

\- Parece que realmente quieren jugar a nuestro juego, así que debemos responderles con la misma moneda, prepárate y observa bien sus movimientos para que te prepares a contraatacar. – Joe asintió.

Comenzó el segundo round, Joe no tenía que darle oportunidad nuevamente a su rival para atacar, por lo que decidió empezar, nuevamente el oponente bloqueaba los golpes pero no iba a ser tan sencillos, en esta ocasión bajó lo suficiente para lanzar ataques justo al abdomen, Marcus sonrió al ver eso.

\- Todo el tiempo estuvo protegiendo su cuerpo, por lo que descuidaba justamente la zona baja, buen pensamiento de Joe.

Debido al daño que estaba sufriendo en su estómago, el oponente dejó el bloqueo, el momento que Joe buscaba para empezar a atacar en el rostro, ahora era su oponente quien estaba recibiendo mayor daño gracias a la estrategia del boxeador, de ese modo ya finalmente con un golpe lo hizo caer.

\- Primera caída. – Expresó Marcus, el referee empezó a contar hasta diez, justamente al llegar a cinco se levantó y nuevamente se puso en posición. – Ese fue un buen avance.

Una vez volvieron a comenzar, el oponente quiso ir al ataque con golpes, se ve que el ataque anterior de Joe tuvo efecto puesto que se notaba más lento y le era más sencillo de esquivar, gracias a ello Joe esquivaba y contraatacaba con golpes directamente al costado del abdomen, justo en sus costillas, lo cual causaba más dolor y cansancio al oponente.

\- Parece que se estabilizó. – Comentó Yukino, Hachiman asintió.

\- En un principio tuvo problemas pero pensó rápidamente y regresó a su ritmo usual, se observa la experiencia ahí.

\- Hikki ¿has visto boxeo antes? – Preguntó Yui, el pelinegro negó.

\- Es fácil de deducir observando sus patrones, realmente no hay mucha ciencia en saber como una persona se mueve para predecir su siguiente ataque… si puedo decir, es que esto depende más de lo que llaman el instinto y las agallas de una persona.

Joe estaba dominando a su rival en ese momento, las cosas se calentaron más justo cuando lanzó un uppercut al mentón del oponente, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo, en ese momento el referee comenzó la cuenta de diez. Joe estaba respirando agitadamente pero confiaba en que lo había logrado.

\- Fuiste un duro oponente… gracias por la pelea.

\- ¡Diez! – Sonó la campana, Joe fue declarado ganador gracias al conteo, Marcus sonrió por la victoria, por el momento lo habían conseguido.

* * *

De regreso al vestidor, Joe estaba descansando y Marcus contando como van las cosas, según lo que pensaba, solo debía faltarle dos peleas más para que el moreno pueda ser libre, aunque solo se iba a complicar más.

\- Ese oponente no fue normal ¿cierto? – Preguntó, Joe asintió.

\- Tenía fuerza y algo de entrenamiento, pero pude manejarlo… ¿sabes algo de ello? – Marcus asintió.

\- Son justamente ese grupo que nos ha perseguido, se llaman los Black Crows y andan buscando gente que vino de otros mundos, como tú, seguro quieren retenerte aquí haciendo que pierdas peleas para que te capturen.

\- Ya veo… no podemos permitírselos entonces, hay que seguir ganando.

\- Ese es el plan, pienso que ellos igual intentarán cambiar las cosas, si han descifrado nuestro modus operandi, deberán apostar grandes cantidades hacia ti para desestabilizar la balanza.

\- Yo no tengo mucha idea de eso, solo déjame el pelear y encárgate del resto.

\- Eso haremos. – Los dos hicieron un apretón de manos en lo que Marcus ya se iba, por ahora necesitaba algo de descanso. Regresó junto al resto hacia el hotel donde igual otros de sus amigos habían vuelto.

\- Ey amigo ¿lo lograron? – Preguntó Izayoi acercándose.

\- Así es, aunque hay un problema… los Black Crows están aquí nuevamente.

\- Ya veo, supongo que no aprenderán su lección después de todo, y ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- Por ahora solo han buscado interponerse en cuanto a buscar la liberación de Joe, metiendo hombres suyos como boxeadores, no sé que pensará ese Dan con ello.

\- Es solo que les enseñemos a no meterse con nosotros. – Expresó el rubio con una sonrisa y golpeando la palma de su mano.

\- Es verdad… puede que haga algo. – En ese momento sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás, siendo la pequeña dragona quien se había sujetado de su cadera. – Kanna, bienvenida de nuevo.

\- Marcus… - Expresó ella sintiéndose cómoda con la sensación del pelinegro, este soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Kanna-chan realmente te tiene afecto. – Se acercaron Kobayashi y Tohru en ese momento. – Estamos de vuelta.

\- Bienvenidas ¿vieron algo interesante?

\- Encontramos una buena selección de alcohol exclusivo aquí, realmente fue entretenido de probar. – Expresó la pelirroja.

\- No te preocupes Marcus-san, evité que Kobayashi se embriagara. – Levantó la dragona maid su pulgar.

\- Eso es bueno… un momento, ya lo tengo. – Expresó para la confusión de ambas. – Kanna, Tohru tengo algo que pedirles a ambas.

\- ¿Eh? – La dragona rubia ladeó su cabeza.

Un rato después, Marcus estaba en el comedor, tenía hambre y no podía despreciar la comida que hacían en ese hotel, debía admitir que los platillos que se preparan en hotel de alta gamma como en el que están es algo que solo puede probarse una vez en la vida, Marcus ha tenido una afinidad por la buena comida desde que tiene uso de razón y conocer platillos tan exclusivos de ahí le llamaban la atención.

En su camino logró ver a las Hackadolls que estaban en una mesa, como era de esperarse, Ichigo tenía una cantidad frente a ella la cual comía sin parar, la rubia si que era un barril sin fondo que apreciaba comer.

\- ¿Qué tal les va? – Las saludó, devolvieron el saludo.

\- Marcus-san, deberías probar esta comida, realmente es deliciosa. – Habló Ichigo con comida en su boca.

\- Ichigo-chan, no es de buena educación hablar con la boca llena. – Respondió Niigo, el pelinegro soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Deberías hacerle caso a la hermana mayor del grupo.

\- Lo siento, es que no puedo parar. – Expresó ella mientras tenía lo que eran dos piernas de pollo en cada mano, Sango, por su parte estaba jugando con la Nintendo 3Ds del pelinegro.

\- Este juego, Pokemon realmente es adictivo, como no lo conocí antes.

\- Me alegra que te guste… por cierto, tengo otro trabajo para ustedes tres. – Al escuchar eso, detuvieron lo que hacían para mirar a Marcus.

\- Puedes contar siempre con el servicio Hackadoll ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – Preguntó la rubia.

\- Necesito que se infiltren nuevamente a las redes de computadoras, pero esta vez necesito que recorran toda la conexión que hay entre hoteles y busquen nombres pocos comunes, algo me dice que son Black Crows. – Escuchar eso las sorprendió.

\- ¿Están aquí? – Preguntó Niigo con algo de preocupación.

\- Me los topé y justamente buscan arruinar nuestro plan de ayudar a Joe, así que quisiera que los localizaran, ya envié a Tohru y Kanna a vigilar por aire si hay algo sospechoso, necesito que busquen el hotel donde puedan hospedarse.

\- No hay problema, puedes dejarnos ese trabajo. – Ichigo hizo un saludo militar. – Claro que primero debo terminar mi comida.

\- No hay problema, no hay apuros en empezar, una vez terminen lo que hacen pueden ir.

\- Muy bien, gracias por la confianza Marcus-san. – Agradeció Niigo con esa sonrisa maternal que lleva. Por ese lado ya tenía cubiertas las bases para localizar a los Black Crows que estaban tras ellos, si tenía los recursos para hacerlo, no podía desaprovechar.

\- Marcus. – Vio a Yuuta, Rikka, Dekomori y Nibutani acercarse. - ¿Estás ocupado?

\- Para nada, ya pensaba comer actualmente que tengo hambre ¿necesitan algo?

\- Más que algo… queremos que arregles una cosa. – Comentó Yuuta un poco dudoso, el pelinegro enarcó una ceja.

\- No necesito que me digas, seguro Rikka y Dekomori hicieron algo ¿no?

\- ¡No fue nuestra culpa! Ese gigante de plantas del inframundo se nos acercó para atacarnos, solo nos defendimos ¿no es así maestra?

\- Es verdad, es nuestro deber pelear contra las criaturas oscuras. – Ambas recibieron coscorrones por parte de Nibutani.

\- Era solo un empleado del hotel que estaba disfrazado de un personaje. – Expresó la castaña buscando reprimir su ira. – ya viste lo que pasó, si pudieras arreglarlo con el hotel.

\- Ya voy… - Expresó mientras hacía su camino y ambos regañaban a las dos chicas, el trabajo para Marcus no se detenía por nada.

* * *

Llegó el siguiente día, ya otra más para pronto librarse de la deuda de Joe y poder irse, claro que antes tenían el problema con los Black Crows, para eso ya puso a trabajar a Tohru y Kanna, así como a las Hackadolls para dar con su localización y salir ilesos de alguna forma.

\- Se nota que ya estoy viejo cuando mi desayuno viene con una buena taza de café… - Estaba sentado en una de las mesas, teniendo café junto a unos hot cakes realmente grandes, incluso sus desayunos son de clase alta respecto a como es normalmente. – El aroma caliente y sabor fuerte despierta a cualquiera…

\- ¿Disfrutas del café? – Vio llegar a unas cuantas chicas de μ's, Maki, Nico, Rin, Hanayo y Nozomi. – Se ve que te encanta.

\- No es que lo disfrute o diga que soy un gran fan, empecé a tomar a los diecinueve años y lo hago más que nada por haber pasado noches despierto gracias a la universidad, ustedes ya comprenderán la vida universitaria muy pronto, no es nada lindo pero te acostumbras.

\- Como buscaré trabajar en la clínica de mis padres… supongo que esperan esos días igual. – Comentó Maki.

\- Jeje, yo no tendré problemas, después de todo seguiré siendo una idol eternamente. – Nico infló su pecho.

\- Es bueno tener sueños. – Respondió el pelinegro, en eso ella le vio con rostro inexpresivo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Nada~

\- ¿Hoy volverás a salir a ser manager? – Preguntó Hanayo.

\- Ya solo nos quedan dos peleas, aunque ahora la cosa se pone más peligrosa ahora que los Black Crows están involucrados.

\- ¿No harán nada? Esos rufianes nos han perseguido bastante. – Expresó Rin haciendo un puchero.

\- Por cualquier cosa, ten cuidado, no sabemos en que momento pueden actuar, lo siento en las cartas. – Expresó Nozomi.

\- Si el poder de Nozomi lo dice, entonces debe ser verdad. – Respondió Marcus, sacándole una sonrisa a la pelimorada. – Nos las estamos arreglando, por el momento solo se han involucrando metiendo a sus hombres como boxeadores para retener a Joe, logramos derrotar a uno y seguro el siguiente será más duro y meterán más dinero para cambiar el resultado.

\- Eso no es nada para nosotros, somos prácticamente millonarios aquí. – Expresó Nico de manera orgullosa.

\- En realidad Marcus-san es el millonario. – Respondió Maki por lo bajo.

\- Todo irá bien, ya debo terminar de desayunar e iré en camino, si desean acompañarme a ver, pueden decirle al resto.

\- Gracias, lo haremos. – Dicho eso, ellas se fueron, Marcus siguió desayunando, esperaba que el siguiente oponente que sería un soldado de Black Crows no fuera duro aunque estaba pidiendo demasiado, las cosas se complicarían y lo sabía, solo esperaba que la búsqueda de las Hackadolls diera resultados pronto.

* * *

 **Ya llegaremos pronto al final de esta parte, por lo menos puedo decir que tengo unas cosas preparadas respecto a la huída es que la verdad me gusta un poco hacer persecuciones, así que verán cosas interesantes por ese lado jaja, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	52. Boxeo en las Vegas 4

Marcus ya estaba con Joe en su camerino, las chicas de μ's y Aquors ya estaban en las, solo él estaba ahí esperando al que sería el próximo oponente.

\- Lo más seguro es que sea otro de los Black Crows, así que no necesitas retenerte, dale todos los combos posibles para derribarlo. – Expresó el pelinegro, Joe asintió. – Con esta victoria, solo quedaría una más antes de que seas libre.

\- Pareces nervioso. – Comentó el boxeador, Marcus lo estaba evidente, soltando una pequeña risa.

\- Saber que nos tienen vigilados da algo de intranquilidad. – Expresó con una sonrisa suave. – Siento que de alguna forma intervendrán en el peor momento y debo estar preparado para ello, es por eso que me mantengo alerta ante cualquier movimiento posible.

\- Ya pareces haber experimentado situaciones así con anterioridad.

\- Si supieras… - Soltó una pequeña risa. – Por ahora es más importante es más importante estar concentrado en la siguiente pelea, si resulta ser otro soldado, dale con todo hasta que no pueda levantarse. – Joe asintió. De ese modo llegó el momento y fueron ambos al ring donde se encontraba el oponente, este era bastante corpulento y musculoso, mirando a Joe con seriedad.

\- Parece que si lo es… ya sabes qué hacer. – Joe subió al ring, unos segundos antes de que sonara la campana, justo al momento que lo hizo, ya empezaron. Joe fue el primero en buscar presionar con unos ganchos directamente al rostro de su oponente, pero este no parecía ser como el anterior, se mostraba mucho más precavido, observando su juego de pies donde era un poco más veloz para esquivar.

\- (Realmente deben tener gente entrenada entre sus filas como para seguirle el ritmo…) – Pensó Marcus mientras observaba el desarrollo de la pelea.

\- No conozco mucho de boxeo, pero eso debe significar que puede estar en problemas. – Señaló Honoka desde su asiento.

\- Marcus-san ha comentado acerca de la posibilidad de que nuevamente estén aquí esos soldados para atraparnos. – Respondió Eli con los brazos cruzados. – Que algunos pueden estar como boxeadores con tal de evitar que Marcus-san cumpla sus objetivos.

\- Eso es muy malvado-nya. – Expresó Rin de forma desaprobatoria.

\- Todo dependerá de que tan bien pueda defenderse. – Comentó Dia por su lado.

Joe seguía con su ataque el cual era fácilmente repelido por el oponente en ese momento, Joe se estaba quedando sin opciones, un momento aprovechado por su rival para empezar su ataque, lanzando un golpe directo a la mejilla izquierda del moreno, haciéndole un corte.

\- Tsk, no será fácil… - Comentó Marcus por lo bajo, el rival seguía golpeando a Joe con distintos golpes en varias partes de su rostro y abdomen, incluso dirigiendo algunos a sus costillas, ya el rostro del boxeador mostraba los estragos de tales golpes al estar sangrando.

Joe no quiso retroceder ante ello y buscó responder con un gancho sorpresivo a la costilla izquierda de su oponente, eso no fue suficiente pero de un momento a otro el moreno sonrió, fue entonces que llegó justamente con una finta, parecía buscar atacarlo en esa zona pero terminó moviéndose a la izquierda a modo de distraer a su oponente, un movimiento aprovechado para finalmente lanzar un derechazo al rostro de su oponente, el primero que le ha dado en toda la pelea.

\- Finalmente se ha recuperado… - Expresó Marcus con una sonrisa.

Ahora era Joe quien empezó a meter presión en ese momento con los golpes, su contrincante estaba teniendo problemas debido al cansancio de recibir golpes consecutivos que ya no veía hacia donde protegerse, un momento aprovechado por Joe que finalmente lanzó un gancho derecho al riñón del oponente, derribándolo.

\- Eso. – Expresó Marcus con alegría, en ese momento escuchó que su celular sonó, lo revisó para ver que era, justamente el contenido le alegró bastante. – Parece que ya tenemos todas las bases llenas… es hora de anotar el último punto. – Empezó a escribir para mandar un mensaje en ese momento.

El rival volvió a levantarse para continuar la pelea, a pesar de todo el cansancio ya era evidente en él y Joe se dejaba llevar por la adrenalina del momento para seguir con los golpes, no iba a permitir una rápida recuperación de oponente por lo que siguió, aunque este trataba de esquivar cada golpe lanzado por el moreno, lograba dar dos más lo que aumentaba en medida su cansancio, ya no había caso en que lograra recuperarse, justo recibiendo un ultimo gancho izquierdo en su rostro, cayendo de manera definitiva al suelo, un nocaut totalmente recibido.

\- ¡El ganador es Joe! – Declaró el presentador, eso sumó una victoria más para él, Marcus vio todo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Regresaron a los camerinos, Joe se puso una toalla encima para limpiarse la sangre de los cortes, mientras observaba a Marcus quien estaba inusualmente alegre, eso llamó su atención.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- … Finalmente ya tengo todo preparado para un contraataque, acabaremos esto en la próxima pelea. – El boxeador enarcó una ceja.

\- Parece que tienes un plan… deberé dejártelo todo a ti entonces, solo me ocuparé de ganar mi pelea.

\- Puedes contar con ello, ya de forma definitivamente nos iremos justamente una vez acabe tu pelea. – Expresó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Ya de regreso al hotel, Marcus volvió a reunirse con las Hackadoll quienes les había enviado el mensaje anteriormente, si lo que decían era cierto, entonces ya estaba listo para la siguiente fase.

\- Así que descubrieron donde se hospedan los soldados de los Black Crows.

\- No fue nada complicado saber donde estaban. – Expresó Ichigo con orgullo hacia si misma. – infiltrarnos en el sistema de este lugar fue más sencillo de lo que pareció.

\- Ya debiste recibir la dirección ¿no? – Preguntó Niigo, Marcus asintió.

\- Ustedes realmente son geniales, me alegra contar con personas tan trabajadoras.

\- Ni lo digas, no puedo evitar que la gente se enamore de mi belleza. – Expresó la rubia de forma exagerada, Sango soltó un suspiro.

\- Nuestro trabajo terminó ¿no? – Preguntó el peliazul.

\- Ya están libres, les agradezco haber hecho este favor por mí.

\- No es nada, el servicio Hackadoll siempre estará para aquellos que necesiten ayuda. – Comentó Ichigo realizando un saludo. – Nos vemos~

Se despidió de ellas, ahora pasando al siguiente sitio donde debía estar, llegando a encontrarse a Kobayashi con Tohru y Kanna.

\- Marcus, parece que ya estás listo. – Expresó la pelirroja, el pelinegro asintió.

\- Aquí está la dirección donde se esconden, agradezco que ustedes dos hayan hecho esas rondas por toda la ciudad, ahora no será necesario, vayan directo a este lugar y deshabiliten a la mayoría, lo necesito justo para la última pelea mañana.

\- Entendido, haremos bien nuestro trabajo. – Expresó Tohru levantando el pulgar, Kanna fue para abrazar al pelinegro.

\- ¿Me comprarás dulces si lo hago? – Preguntó ella.

\- No es necesario que hagas esto por dulces, de cualquier forma de los compraré, consideralo un favor hacia mi y que me haría muy feliz. – El brillo surgió en los ojos de la pequeña dragona.

\- Lo haré. – Expresó juntando sus pequeñas manos en puños, Marcus sonrió, acariciando el cabello de Kanna.

\- Ey amigo, debería ir también, quizás necesiten ayuda extra. – Se acercó Izayoi para ofrecerse a acompañar a las dos dragonas.

\- Sería un buen apoyo si resulta haber más soldados de los que pensamos, cuenta con ello. – Chocaron palmas. Un tiempo después Marcus decidió ver a Yumeko la cual había regresado nuevamente después de haber asaltado otro hotel.

\- Yumeko ¿Qué tal estuvo el día de hoy?

\- Juju~ bastante productivo, me llevé otros doscientos millones de aquel casino que estaba en el norte, además de que gané un premio interesante. – Le pasó un papel, Marcus lo revisó, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. - ¿Qué tal?

\- Solo déjame decirte que este es el Deus ex Machina más hermoso que he encontrado… será excelente para el día de mañana, agradezco todo el trabajo que hiciste durante todos estos días.

\- No es nada, me divertí como nunca antes he hecho en mi vida, yo debería agradecerte por haberme dado esta oportunidad.

\- Con esto ya no tenemos asuntos pendientes aquí en Las Vegas, podremos irnos tranquilamente mañana, haré pasar la noticia a recepción de hotel para que todo esté listo.

\- Entendido, fue bueno mientras duró, al menos me encuentro bastante satisfecha con lo sucedido en estos días.

\- Excelente, iré por ello entonces. – Ya Marcus empezó a hacer su camino a recepción, después de todo al día siguiente partirían y es que tenía justamente todo planeado para que llegue el momento, en eso vio a pasar al club de juegos de Hinamizawa, igual se veían felices. – Parece que lograron algo.

\- No solo algo, esos inútiles del casino claramente no conocen como jugamos. – Expresó Satoko inflando su pecho de orgullo. – les golpeamos justo donde más les duele ohohoho~

\- Mii~ pobrecitos señores del casino, les dolió que los derrotáramos en algo simple.

\- Deberías checar esto. – Mion sacó una hoja, Marcus la revisó, siendo sorprendido por unos leves momentos. - ¿Qué tal? Esto demuestra que la fuerza de nuestro club no es un simple juego.

\- Estos si son números considerables, nunca dudé de todos ustedes, es una buena adición a todo lo que tenemos de momento, lo hicieron de forma magistral.

\- Cuando Keiichi y mi hermanita se ponen serios, no hay nada que pueda detenerlos. – Expresó Shion con un guiño.

\- Realmente no resultó en nada desafiante, es casi como un simple día de campo para nuestro club. – Expresó Keiichi con una sonrisa.

\- No me queda nada más que decirles, buen trabajo a todos, ya mañana será el día que nos vayamos, así que preparen su equipaje.

\- ¿Realmente nos iremos mañana? Esperaba que pudiéramos divertirnos más aquí. – Expresó Rena con una mirada triste.

\- No podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre, además mañana es la última pelea de Joe; apenas termine, nos estaremos yendo con su deuda totalmente saldada.

\- Supongo que no puede hacer nada, igual ya dejamos nuestra marca en este sitio. – Mion se hundió de hombros. – Nuestro club se va internacionalizando de manera gradual, tenemos otros sitios por donde pasar.

\- Es cierto, quiero ver más cosas. – Expresó Rika con una sonrisa, Hanyuu le acompañó asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Ya iré a hacer las preparaciones para irnos, por ahora pueden descansar.

\- Entendido. – Expresaron, ya se separaron, Marcus estaba totalmente seguro de las cosas iban a salir bien, solamente esperaba que el día de mañana se cumpla todo como lo tiene pensado.

* * *

Marcus ya estaba haciendo su camino por última vez al pabellón, todo para la última pelea de Joe donde finalmente sería libre, Medaka estaba a su lado, contando el dinero a apostar en esta ocasión.

\- Hoy es el día ¿no? – Preguntó ella, Marcus asintió.

\- Los Black Crows piensan que tienen esta oportunidad para detenernos, pero ya todo lo tengo preparado, Tohru, Kanna e Izayoi deben estar en camino para ejecutar su parte del plan ¿Pusiste lo que ganó Yumeko en el sitio designado?

\- Así es, todo para una salida rápida. – Expresó Medaka con una sonrisa.

\- Perfecto, entonces llegó el momento, acabemos con esto que el resto nos estará esperando para partir.

En otro lado, Tohru y Kanna estaban volando en el aire en sus formas de dragón, Izayoi iba montado encima de Tohru mientras se acercaban al sitio en cuestión.

\- Justo ahí. – Señaló el rubio, se veía como un hotel simple, totalmente ajeno a todo lo lujoso que se encontraba alrededor, también existían hoteles sencillos para la gente que desea ser un poco más económico. – Justo lo que dice la dirección.

\- Aterricemos. – Expresó Tohru, empezaron a bajar lentamente, sin hacer mucho ruido justo en el techo, una vez lo hicieron, las dos chicas regresaron a sus formas humanas.

\- Según lo que mandó, debería ser la habitación número 23, vamos. – Señaló Izayoi, las dos chicas asintieron, empezando a hacer su camino justo hacia aquella habitación que tenía marcado el papel. Avanzaron justo hacia donde iban, ya Izayoi acechó su oído para escuchar lo que había dentro.

\- Hoy es la última pelea de nuestro objetivo ¿no? – Escuchó a un hombre hablar.

\- Así es, puede que haya eliminado a dos de nuestros hombres pero no podrá con Stan, después de todo ha sido guantes de oro.

\- Si que le tocó el más duro al final ¿no? Jajajaja. En esta ocasión si vamos a ganar, además de capturar al objetivo, también iremos por el sujeto Marcus Reiss y todos los sujetos de prueba que lleva consigo.

\- Tampoco seas muy confiado, no sabemos lo que puede pasar.

\- ¿Qué puede pasar? Prácticamente lo tendremos acorralado, no habrá nada que pueda hacer.

\- (Si que pasará algo…) – Pensó Izayoi con una sonrisa, en ese momento se alejó de la puerta y levantó su pie. – Abrochen sus cinturones, que aquí viene Sakamaki Izayoi.

Pateó la puerta, lo hizo con tal fuerza que esta salió volando e impactó al mismo hombre que estaba totalmente seguro que ganarían, haciendo que impacte con fuerza en la pared, el resto de soldados ahí vio todo con asombro. Izayoi entró portando una sonrisa y crujiendo sus nudillos.

\- Muy bien chicos, así que quieren acorralarnos, parece que les salió el tiro por la culata, ahora vamos a bailar un vals muy divertido.

* * *

Marcus y Medaka llegaron al pabellón, ya iba a ser la última lucha de Joe antes de que se vayan y así él pueda ser libre. La peliazul y el estadounidense se vieron a las caras y asintieron segundos antes de separarse, ya tenían sus posiciones definidas para pdoer ejecutar cada quien su parte del plan.

Marcus fue hasta los vestidores, encontrando a Joe ahí quien ya estaba listo, viendo a Marcus con una sonrisa.

\- Esta es la última ¿eh?

\- Así es, una vez termines y confirmen que estás libre, nos iremos de aquí.

\- Perfecto… supongo que te estaré acompañando por un rato hasta que me regreses a mi hogar.

\- Si… espero no tengas problemas, pero siento que tus habilidades de boxeo nos serán útiles.

\- Si puedo colaborar en algo lo haré, así que puedes contar conmigo.

\- Gracias compañero. – Chocaron manos, ya se acercaba el momento final, la última pelea antes de irse, solo quedaba ver como se desarrollaría para finalmente irse, Marcus lo tenía muy presente…

* * *

 **Es algo curioso, hace unos días anunciaron la segunda temporada de Megalo Box, justo cuando estoy en esta parte jaja, bueno, ya dejando de lado las coincidencias, ya será el final de esta parte, de ese modo veremos algo interesante, ya digo que el final de este miniarco lo tengo estructurado en mi mente, ojalá salga como pienso jaja, nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	53. Boxeo en las Vegas 5

Solamente Marcus y Medaka fueron al pabellón para la última pelea de Joe, eso significaba que iba a ser prácticamente todo antes de irse, ya coordinó con el resto para la salida, solo faltaba tal pelea y todo estaría complemente saldado. Una vez fue al camerino, el dueño del pabellón se presentó.

\- Esta es tu última pelea Joe, con esto estarás libre, no me queda más que agradecerte por los servicios, me diste más de lo que esperaba. – Expresó este con una sonrisa, el boxeador solamente asintió.

\- Supongo que será la última vez, ya después nos iremos de la ciudad. – Expresó Marcus.

\- No hay problema, han hecho más que suficiente, extrañaré un poco las ganancias pero todo fue de creces, espero una última gran actuación. – Dijo antes de irse, Marcus vio a Joe.

\- Es el momento, una última y nos vamos.

\- Entendido. – Dicho eso, ya los dos salieron justo a la esquina del pabellón, acercándose al ring, los vítores se hicieron esperar cuando ya se subió al ring, solamente quedaba un contrincante más, este se veía ya más corpulento en el ámbito de los músculos a como fueron los anteriores, Marcus soltó un silbido.

\- Parece que quieren ir con todo al final… es todo tuyo. – Comentó, La campana sonó cuando ya finalmente Joe se acercó, moviéndose hacia un lado para observar primero como reaccionaría su oponente con un ataque cercano, este sonrió como si estuviera confiado.

\- Veamos lo que tiene… - En ese momento él fue el primero con el ataque buscando un gancho derecho, Joe lo esquivó con facilidad aunque no fue todo, siendo que continuó el ataque con un golpe a la izquierda, eso si lo tomó por sorpresa al recibirlo, de esa forma continuó con más golpes alternando justamente en el abdomen y rostro, Marcus veía todo con seriedad.

\- Parece que este tipo es mejor que los dos anteriores… pero no será suficiente para detener a Joe.

Vio como Joe escupió algo de sangre de la boca, a pesar de todo, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no iba a caer con algo tan simple como esos golpes. Comenzó con un juego de pies para moverse justamente de izquierda a derecha, buscando una oportunidad de desorientar a su contrincante en ese momento y tomarlo por sorpresa, este le seguía con la mirada.

-No te muevas demasiado. – Le dijo, a pesar de todo Joe seguía con el mismo plan, todo con tal de sacarlo de sus cabales y así empezar a actuar. Pareció empezar a tener el efecto por ya estaba empezando a expresar molestia en su rostro, lo que Joe buscaba y entonces lo vio buscar lanzar un derechazo al frente, el momento que aprovechó.

Esquivó el ataque conjurado por la furia para lanzar un uppercut justo a su mandíbula, esto causó la reacción del público que empezó a emocionarse, ahora que empezaba a tenerlo en su zona, continuando con golpes consecutivos los cuales ya no dejaba oportunidad alguna a que pudiera recuperarse.

\- Eso. – Expresó Marcus apretando su puño con felicidad, en ese momento escuchó como su teléfono empezó a sonar, revisó viendo que era justamente de una de las Hackadolls, no entendía la razón, decidió contestar. - ¿Hola? ¿Pasa algo?

\- Marcus-san, hay un problema. – Respondió Niigo al otro lado.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Decidimos hacer una revisión rápida dentro de la red de los hoteles y notamos algo raro, una reservación con un nombre extraño, justamente no tiene sentido.

\- Eso quiere decir…

\- Estuvieron divididos en dos lados, tienen otra fuerza sin tocar.

\- Oh vaya… eso si no me lo esperaba… estén atentos, pronto acabaremos aquí para ir con el resto, díganles que arrancen lo más pronto posible.

\- Entendido, mantente a salvo. – Expresó Niigo antes de colgar, Marcus regresó su vista a la pelea, si eso era cierto, entonces esa otra fuerza no les permitiría irse sin estar ilesos, así que esperaba del hecho que Joe pudiera terminar la pelea.

El boxeador continuó con golpes consecutivos para no darle oportunidad, el contrincante empezaba a sentir el dolor y el cansancio pero no deseaba caer en ese momento, soltando un rugido para lanzar un golpe, Joe lo vio venir y se agachó, causando que el contrincante pierda el equilibrio y acorralarlo contra las cuerdas, algo que aprovechó para lanzar un golpe, justamente el contrincante rebotó contra estas para solo ser devuelto por otro gancho izquierdo, ya se veía que en cualquier momento iba a caer.

\- Parece que no tiene oportunidad alguna… ¡Acabalo! – Expresó Marcus, Joe asintió mientras preparaba un último golpe, con el rival a punto de caer, lanzó un golpe final justo a su rostro, el contrincante cayó al suelo, el referee empezó a hacer la cuenta aunque ya no hubo caso, terminó noqueado.

\- ¡El ganador es Joe! – Declaró el presentador, Marcus se vio complacido con ello, Joe también, ya entonces se acercó a él.

\- Es el momento de irnos, tenemos algo esperando justo afuera para ti. – Declaró, el boxeador no sabía de que se trataba pero solo asintió, conociendo a Marcus, seguro era algo interesante. Justo en ese momento el techo de cristal arriba se rompió, haciendo que gritos surgieran, hombres bajaron de ahí con cuerdas, el pelinegro chasqueó la lengua. – Ya están aquí.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? – Salió el dueño del pabellón a averiguar, solo para ser recibido con un arma apuntada a su cabeza. - ¡iiih!

\- No hagas nada… - Le sugirió uno de los soldados, en ese momento Marcus apareció, corriendo para taclearlo justo en el abdomen, haciendo una lanza. - ¡aaargh!

\- Váyase de aquí, igual los demás. – Le ordenó, el hombre asintió mientras salía corriendo, la demás gente hacía lo mismo, presa del pánico, en ese momento Medaka saltó, lanzando una patada a uno de ellos.

\- No eran todos ¿cierto? – Preguntó, Marcus asintió aunque igual Medaka conocía la respuesta. – No son tan tontos como aparentan ser.

\- Solo debemos hacer nuestro camino hacia afuera, los demás ya deben estar saliendo. – Medaka asintió, de ese modo los soldados los rodearon. – Joe, espero tengas energías para una pelea más.

\- No hay problema. – Respondió con una sonrisa segura, de ese modo empezaron, Joe empezó a moverse rápidamente en posición, uno de los soldados quiso atacarle con disparos pero el boxeador se agachó y le lanzó un gancho al estómago. – Las armas son inútiles si buscan pelear de cerca.

Medaka golpeó a uno con fuerza para que salga volando hasta impactar las gradas, otro quiso ir detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta con un golpe reversivo que le rompió la nariz, Marcus lanzó una superkick a uno de ellos mientras otro quiso abarcarle, no perdió el tiempo y le dio un rodillazo alto en el pecho, seguido de ello lo levantó con ambas manos y dejó caer con un Death Valley Driver, se levantó de forma rápida para lanzar un dropkick en el rostro de otro.

\- Vamos con todo. – Empezó a correr para rebotar contra las cuerdas, en ese momento dio un salto encima de estas del otro lado y dio la vuelta, un tope con giro con el cual aterrizó justo sobre tres soldados que estaban afuera, se levantó. – Este lado está despejado, vamos.

Los otros dos asintieron mientras ya empezaron a hacer su camino fuera del pabellón, los soldados restantes no iban a dejarles escapar con facilidad, ya estaban afuera, las iluminadas calles de la ciudad ahora se sentían como un laberinto, en eso Marcus empezó a buscar aquello que le dijo a Yumeko que dejara, fue entonces que lo encontró, estacionado y con una sabana encima.

\- Joe, por aquí. – Fueron justo al sitio. – Este es un regalo de mi parte por haber salido de la deuda. – Quitó la sabana, Joe soltó un silbido al ver lo que era, una motocicleta Honda cb750f Super Sport de color rojo. – Una de mis amigas lo ganó en una de sus idas al casino, pensé que sería excelente para ti.

\- Es perfecto. – Expresó, subiéndose mientras tomaba las llaves para encenderlo, el rugido sonó fuerte. – Aprecio el regalo.

\- Excelente, ahora debes irte, sal de la ciudad por la salida oeste, ya después te alcanzaremos. – Joe asintió mientras empezó a conducir, saliendo rápido en ese momento. – Medaka, debemos ir justo por el norte, debemos despistar al resto.

\- Si, no podemos dejar que hagan mucho alboroto.

\- ¡No escapen! – Escucharon a uno de ellos gritar, el pelinegro chasqueó la lengua.

\- Vamos. – De ese modo empezaron a correr, el resto de Black Crows ilesos salieron del pabellón, portando sus armas, la gente cercana se asustó por ello y empezaron a correr.

\- No pudieron haber ido muy lejos. – Expresó uno de ellos, sacando una radio. – Gavilán 01, responde y notifica tu posición.

\- Estoy cerca de la zona de casinos, si pasan por aquí, mi grupo los capturará.

\- Entendido, informa a Cacatúa 02 para que igual esté alerta. – Escuchó la afirmación del otro lado. – Vamos hombres.

\- Así que tienen más hombres. – El grupo se sorprendió al ver a Medaka detrás de ellas, haciendo la misma pose del soldado de la radio. – Es información valiosa.

\- ¡Disparen! – Ordenó, comenzaron con el tiroteo, Medaka saltó por lo alto para esquivarlos, tenía que evitar que alguna bala le de a alguien desafortunado por ahí, aterrizó con una patada al cráneo de uno de ellos.

\- Marcus.

\- Si. – En ese momento apareció el pelinegro, saltando sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un palo de golf.

\- ¿De donde sacaste eso? – Preguntó uno de los soldados.

\- De la tienda de ahí, luego lo pagaré. – Expresó mientras lanzó un golpe lateral con él al abdomen de uno de ellos, otro quiso atacarle por detrás pero Medaka no lo permitió al lanzarle un golpe. – No perdamos más tiempo, vamos a correr.

Los dos comenzaron con la huida, los soldados no se los permitirían por lo que los siguieron. Marcus volteó a ver hacia atrás para observarlos, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

\- Mientras estén ocupados con nosotros, no lastimarán a otras personas. – Uno quiso acercarse debido a su velocidad, Marcus se hizo a un lado, justo en ese momento pasaron por la demostración de un vehículo último modelo. La edecán ahí soltó un grito al ver las armas. – Lo lamento señorita. – Se disculpó, jus ahí tomó al hombre de su cabeza y lo impactó contra el capo del vehículo. – Pagaré eso después. – Otro quiso llegar, aprovechó para abrir la puerta de este e impactar justo su rostro contra la ventana, Medaka llegó y lo hizo atravesar el parabrisas. – Y eso también.

Otros tres soldados aparecieron, empezando a disparar, los dos se refugiaron justo por detrás del vehículo para protegerse de las balas hasta que vieron en cierto momento que se detuvieron.

\- ¿Se habrán quedado sin munición? – Preguntó el pelinegro, Medaka salió a acechar.

\- Aprovechemos. – Usando su modo God of War, Medaka salió rápidamente y golpeó con su velocidad a los tres los cuales salieron volando, uno cayó sobre una piscina de monedas, el otro impactó con un juego de lotería del cual rompió la pancarta y el último aterrizó contra el guardaespaldas de un recinto, el cual le dio un fuerte golpe.

\- Chuza. – Expresó Marcus mientras ya regresaban a correr. – Creo que pronto llegará nuestro vehículo de salida.

En ese momento la camioneta apareció por ahí, aterrizando con un derrape con el cual paró justo a unos pocos centímetros de ahí, la ventana se abrió.

\- ¿Estaban pidiendo un aventón por aquí? – Preguntó Shion en el asiento del conductor.

\- Los estaba esperando, ahora déjenme todo a mí. – La peliverde asintió mientras se movía al asiento de atrás, Medaka se subió al copíloto mientras Marcus tomaba el volante, ya detrás estaban los chicos de Hinamizawa. - ¿Qué tal conduce Shion?

\- Eso fue imprudente… pero muy divertido. – Expresó Keiichi con una sonrisa.

\- Mii~ hagamoslo de nuevo en alguna ocasión. – Comentó Rika.

\- Au~ estoy mareada. – Hanyuu tenía sus ojos como espirales.

\- Muy bien chicos, será mejor que agarren sus calzones con fuerza, esto será un viaje turbulento. – Expresó Marcus, pisando el acelerador.

 _Reproduciendo: Atom Smash – Sacrifice._

Marcus le metió fuerza con el arranque, si podían salir de ahí con la velocidad suficiente y esquivando a los Black Crows, habrían ganando.

\- ¿Ya los demás están afuera? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Recibimos el mensaje hace poco, están a salvo. – Respondió Rena, Marcus asintió.

\- Así que solo faltamos nosotros, Joe ya debe estar con el resto a estas alturas. – En eso vieron camionetas negras ir por detrás de ello, Marcus se fijo en los espejos retrovisores.

\- Que persistentes, parece que no se van a rendir. – Expresó Satoko con desaprobación. Marcus sacó el arma que portaba y se la pasó a Shion.

\- Mion, Shion, disparen para inhabilitar sus llantas, no hagan otra cosa. – Sugirió, la líder del club sonrió.

\- Puedes dejárselo todo al tío Mion, Shion, no falles la puntería.

\- Lo mismo digo de ti, hermanita. – Acecharon justo por las ventanas para disparar.

\- Crazy Taxi y Grand Theft Auto, hora de aprovechar las enseñanzas que me dejaron. – Marcus dobló de improvisto al pasar por una curva para ir hacia la derecha, quemando llanta mientras adentro se agitaban, Keiichi exclamaba bastante emocionado y Rika estaba riendo, solamente era Hanyuu la cual no estaba disfrutando del todo el paseo. – Vamos por la izquierda, una vuelta a la derecha, parate de puntillas y dispara.

Una de las camionetas se empezó a acercar, fue el momento en el que Shion comenzó con los disparos, primero para alejarlos un poco.

\- ¿No tienes más municiones? – Preguntó la gemela del vestido.

\- No es que sepa usar armas, tampoco tenemos un especialista entre nosotros, es todo lo que tengo. – Respondió Marcus sin apartar la vista del camino.

\- Bueno… me las arreglaré con lo que tengo.

\- No pensé que te quejarías Shion. – Expresó Mion con una sonrisa.

\- No importa, tampoco es que hayamos vivido situaciones así en pocas ocasiones.

\- Buscaré economizar la ruta más corta. – Expresó Marcus, en eso fue a su celular que estaba colgando al frente y puso el Google Maps. – Parece que existe una salida por la ruta 63 que pasa justo detrás del Hard Rock Café.

\- Toma ese camino, dejanos a nosotras el resto. – Marcus asintió mientras se concentró en seguir adelante. La camioneta estaba pasando cada vez más cerca, Shion agudizó la mirada. – No los dejaré acercarse.

Disparó, justamente una de sus llantas, explotó haciendo que pierdan el control, solo pudieron observar como la camioneta terminó chocando contra una estatua de un signo de dólar, esta se volcó.

\- ¡100 puntos para Gryffindor! – Expresó Marcus. Justamente la sorpresa llegó cuando una barricada de tres camionetas estaba frente a ellos. – Oh oh, eso es un problema.

\- ¿Buscan acorralarnos? – Preguntó Rena, Marcus tenía que reaccionar, en eso vio lo que parecía ser una saliente a un costado, casí como si fuera…

\- Una rampa. – Terminó de expresar sus pensamientos. – El Deus Ex Machina nos salva de nuevo… sujétense fuerte, vamos a volar. – Hicieron caso, Hanyuu se abrochó su cinturón con prisa mientras Marcus pisó el acelerador con todo, yendo a mayor velocidad, esperando que salga bien. – Vamos…

La camioneta estaba frente a la rampa improvisada, justo cuando sintió el peso de la camioneta, esta se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, preocupando un poco a Marcus, pero entonces vio como alzaron vuelos, justamente se elevaron mientras iban por encima de las camionetas.

\- ¡Yuuuujuuuu esto es extremo! – Expresó Keiichi con emoción. Claro que todo lo bueno termina cuando ya empezaron a aterrizar, solamente sintiendo el impacto que causó que se agitara la camioneta.

\- Espero que eso no dañe el guardafangos… - Expresó el pelinegro por lo bajo.

\- Esa debería ser la menor de tus preocupaciones… - Satoko apenas estaba recuperándose de la agitación. – Mi cabello está revuelto.

\- Al menos logramos pasar la barrera. – Medaka revisó por su parte del espejo, ya no había vehículos siguiendo. – Los hemos perdido.

\- Misión completada, Respect A plus. – Comentó Marcus mientras ya finalmente salían de Las Vegas, ya empezó a manejar un poco más lento mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio. – Eso fue una locura… pero es tal como dicen, lo que sucede en Las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas.

\- ¿Tendrás la canción de Elvis? En nuestra época apenas anda sonando. – Preguntó Keiichi, Marcus asintió a su sugerencia, poniendo la canción en Spotify.

\- Celebremos cantando a todo pulmón, vamos, ¡Viva las Vegas!

Ese fue un un viaje muy arriesgado para Marcus, pero finalmente lo había conseguido, ahora con Joe a su lado, tenía a otro compañero más, el siguiente destino les esperaba y yendo todos juntos, solo podía esperar que más llegará.

 _¡Viva, Viva, Las Vegas~!_

* * *

 **Finalmente hemos terminado con la parte de las Vegas, si igual me tomó unos caps pero esto realmente quería ponerlo jaja, el próximo cap veremos otros personajes nuevos y es que cierto grupo de ángeles y demonios llegará para poner ciertos problemas al grupo, aunque más bien será una de ellas por lo floja que es jaja, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	54. Halloween de ángeles y demonios

_Reproduciendo: Ice Nine Kills – Stabbing in the Dark._

Luego de haber salido de las Vegas, todo el grupo ya empezó su camino nuevamente por la carretera, esta vez saliendo de nevada por ir directamente hacia Utah, acercándose cada vez más por Cedar City, dadas las fechas, Marcus ya sabía lo que se estaba acercando.

\- Así que estamos en esa época, ya veo por como encuentro algunas dcoraciones.

\- Halloween ¿cierto? – Preguntó Kotonoha justo en el asiento al lado del pelinegro, este asintió.

\- Estar justo en el 30 de octubre es más que señal suficiente, así que ahora mismo por ahí de aquella ciudad deben encontrarse ya chicos afuera con disfraces y pidiendo dulces.

\- ¿Halloween? ¿Podemos celebrarlo también? – Pidió Lala por detrás, poniéndose encima de Rito, el pelinegro se lo pensó por unos cuantos segundos.

\- Ya qué, igual todos seguramente lo disfrutarán, por ahí en la ciudad deberán vender disfraces. – Ahí la pelirosada soltó una risa segura.

\- No es necesario, con mi nuevo invento el Wardrobe spooky-kun, yo…

\- Nada de inventos. – le interrumpió con rostro inexpresivo.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de inventos. – Repitió, Lala no supo como reaccionar, simplemente haciendo un puchero.

\- Lala-san, Marcus-san ya conoce como funciona todo, no puedes convencerlo. – Expresó Mikan a un lado, la princesa simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

\- Era una oportunidad perfecta para probar mi nuevo invento… - Rito simplemente soltó una risa nerviosa a un lado.

\- Esta será la primera vez que probarán Halloween desde la cuna donde inició todo, espero lo disfruten. – En ese momento hicieron su entrada la ciudad, como era de esperarse, las decoraciones ya estaban justamente en todos lados y se encontraban tanto niños como adultos con disfraces para disfrutar de la gran celebración. Una vez se estacionaron en otro hotel para registrarse, era el momento que todos esperaban en ese momento.

\- ¡Vamos a pedir dulces! – Exclamó Ichigo con emoción de poder poner sus manos en cosas dulces.

\- Ichigo-chan… ya eres grande para pedir dulces… - Le respondió Niigo con un gotón en la cabeza.

\- No hay edad para pedir dulces, siempre y cuando todos podamos pedir, es más que suficiente.

\- Oigan, es momento de ir a rentar disfraces, iremos todos. – Anunció Marcus, todos asintieron y de ese modo empezaron a hacer su camino, la celebración se sentía en el aire, varios niños con distintos disfraces y saliendo a pedir dulces, ya ellos igual estarían en lo mismo una vez tengan sus respectivos disfraces, finalmente llegaron hasta la tienda y empezaron con la selección para ver lo que mejor se les acomodaba.

Un rato después, Marcus estaba afuera, le sorprendió la gran variedad que había ahí, no solo de los típicos monstruos sino también de personajes populares que podían verse, por tal razón escogió uno que es prácticamente el traje de Ryu de Street Fighter, con todo, su ropaje blanco y bandana roja, estaba ahí con los brazos cruzados simulando su pose de victoria.

\- El viento sopla perfecto para ser de noche…

\- Marcus-san. – Presenció a la primera llegada, Kotonoha se presentó llevando lo que era un disfraz de Morticia de los Locos Adams, una elección bastante interesante. - ¿Me queda bien?

\- Perfecto, diría que es lo que mejor te viene. – Expresó con una sonrisa, la pelinegra se mostró feliz con el comentario.

\- Estamos listos para pedir dulces. – Keiichi anunció su llegada junto al resto de sus amigos, una combinación de hombre lobos, vampiros, una vampiresa china y monstruos de Frankenstein estaba justo ahí. – Debemos asaltar este sitio y ver quien consigue más dulces.

\- Conque bien seguro de ti mismo Keiichi-kun, ya veremos. – Expresó Shion con una sonrisa. – Mi hermanita y yo podremos conseguir más dulces que tu y el resto.

\- Ese desafío suena interesante. – Satoko sonrió de forma malvada. – Un castigo para quien obtenga la menos cantidad.

\- Trato hecho. – Asintió el castaño. – Suerte a todos.

\- Mii, Hanyuu, debemos conseguir muchos. – Comentó Rika a la encarnación de la diosa.

\- Au~ esperame Rika. – Dicho eso, se fueron, Marcus los despidió con la mano.

\- Mucha suerte y cuidado con las caries. – Les comentó. – No puedo negar que se siente la emoción en este sitio, buscar dulces es algo de una vez al año aquí.

\- No es muy distinto aquí de Japón ¿cierto? – Preguntó Kotonoha.

\- La gente disfruta de estas festividades, es perfecto para divertirse y pasarlo en familia o amigos, otros hacen fiestas entre ellos en sus casas e incluso algunas preparatorias o universidades organizan tales eventos para los estudiantes, y unos cuantos les gustan hacer bromas.

\- Eso me recuerda algo. – Vio a Mari llegar, teniendo un disfraz de bruja de color morado. – No he olvidado la broma que nos hicieron, no volverás a repetirlo ¿cierto? – Preguntó teniendo un aire amenazador a su alrededor, Marcus sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda.

\- No lo volveré a hacer, fue divertido pero ya aprendí la lección. – Respondió, la rubia asintió viéndose complacida.

\- Ya estamos todas aquí. – El resto de Aquors llegó en ese momento, si había una variedad en cuanto a disfraces para todas ellas según lo que querían ponerse, entre monstruos, princesas e incluso uno que otro objeto.

\- Jeje, este día es perfecto para que un ángel caído como yo pueda caminar entre los mortales, voy a reclutar muchos Little Demons y…

\- ¡Hadouken! – Marcus la interrumpió haciendo tal pose, y como buena Chuuni que es, Yoshiko siguió el curso, haciendo como que un proyectil le dio.

\- Que… fue eso… una onda muy peligrosa atravesó mi cuerpo, acaso sus poderes…

\- jeje, eso me gusta, a seguir el acto. – Expresó el pelinegro con una sonrisa. – Este es el único día del año donde está bien meterse en el papel del personaje y divertirse a fin de cuentas, por lo que está bien comportarnos de esta forma y divertirnos.

\- Una legión parecida a Yoshiko-chan… da miedo… - Expresó Hanamaru por lo bajo.

\- ¡Que hay de malo conmigo, y es Yohane! – Expresó la mencionada ya recuperada.

\- El día de hoy es algo que debemos aprovechar al máximo, es el momento de ir a reunir dulces, todos prepárense que saldremos ahora ¿están listos? – Exclamó el pelinegro, todas asintieron, ya de tal modo empezaría lo que es una salida por buscar dulces, disfrutar de las festividades. - ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Siiii!

* * *

Todos salieron por cada lado para empezar a pedir dulces, algunos realmente disfrutaron del asunto, otros asombraban con sus actos y buscaban huir para no llamar tanto la atención, tal el caso de Rikka y Dekomori que personalizaron sus propios disfraces, algo con lo cual Yuuta y Nibutani tuvieron que huir de varias casas debido al caso, Joe fue a un bar para tomar algo y disfrutar a su propio modo, cada quien se divertía de la mejor forma posible.

\- ¿Cuántos dulces? – Preguntó Marcus a Izayoi, este iba como una especie de tigre.

\- Lo mejor que he conseguido, realmente la gente te da dulces si se los pides aquí. – Expresó el rubio.

\- Es lo mejor de todo… - En eso vio a Yumeko, ella igual iba como bruja, aunque de cierta forma realzaba su sensualidad. – Dinero.

\- Bastante, muchos aceptaron jugar en las redes de esta bruja. – Expresó ella, Marcus soltó una risa.

\- Ya pensaba algo así. – Honoka se acercó con Kotori y Umi, las tres llevando distintos disfraces entre vampiro, un traje de karate y panadera. – Que singular sus disfraces.

\- No parecen del todo… por que yo con traje de karate. – Expresó Umi, Kotori soltó una pequeña risa.

-. Se ve bien Umi-chan.

\- Vinimos por algo, hay una especie de sorteo muy cerca de aquí, no se si habrá problema el que las chicas y yo entremos.

\- No creo, vamos a ver. – Las tres asintieron, de tal modo fueron con el resto para averiguar lo que estaba pasando, era una especie de carpa par aun concurso callejero, justamente se podían ver chicas disfrazadas que hacían de trabajadoras, Marcus se acercó a ver, enarcando una ceja al identificar quienes eran.

\- Satania, debemos trabajar… - Expresó una chica de cabello negro corto y ojos morados, mirando a su compañera de cabello pelirrojo.

\- Jajaja, pobres ilusos, todos están reunidos aquí solamente para caer victimas de mis terribles actos demoniacos, Vigne, debemos aprovechar.

\- Satania-san, no debes causar un alboroto aquí, a menos que desees que haga algo. – Una chica de cabello grisáceo se acercó detrás de ella, haciendo que se ponga nerviosa por su sonrisa.

\- … Si…

\- Que fastidio es esto… podría estar jugando ahora mismo… - Expresó una chica rubia que estaba recostada en el mostrador, el pelinegro no tardó mucho en identificarlas.

 _Gabriel White Tenma, Vignette April Tsukinose, Satanichia McDowell Kurumisawa y Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha._

 _Anime: Grabriel Dropout._

\- Gab, tenemos que trabajar si queremos seguir pagando nuestro apartamento. – Expresó Vigne, la rubia soltó un suspiro.

\- Que fastidio… pero no hay de otra… - Marcus se acercó a ella. – Buenas noches ¿desea un boleto?

\- Trabajo duro ¿no? Para un ángel debe ser pesado. – Escuchar eso sorprendió a la rubia.

\- Un momento, nadie debe saber que soy un ángel, sino…

\- No hay problemas, no creo que te alcancen desde aquí, al menos no si llegaron de otro mundo. – Expresó el pelinegro hundido de hombros, en eso se acercó Raphi.

\- ¿Sucede algo Gabriel?

\- Este joven… sabe que soy un ángel. – Escuchar eso hizo que los ojos de la peligris se afilaran.

\- Eh… ya veo, supongo que no habrá problemas si lo cayó ¿cierto? – Expresó con calma, viéndose amenazante, la rubia le detuvo.

\- Espera Raphi… quizás sepa algo, llama a las otras dos. – Le comentó, Rpahi asintió mientras iba por ellas, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Marcus. – Te ves muy calmado para haber sufrido una amenaza de ella.

\- Digamos que conozco su personalidad… esto es algo que deberán escuchar todas si quieren vivir aquí.

Dicho aquello, Satania y Vigne se acercaron y entonces Marcus les contó todo lo que sabía al respecto, distintas expresiones no se hicieron esperar en todas ellas y su forma de reaccionar.

\- Mundo real… todo se ha vuelto muy extraño. – Expresó Gabriel.

\- Gab, chicas, debemos encontrar la forma de regresar a nuestro mundo. – Expresó Vigne de manera preocupada.

\- Yo no tengo problemas. – Expresó Satania con una sonrisa segura. – Este mundo es perfecto, nadie sabe de nosotras, así que aquí podré comenzar mi gran ascenso como un gran demonio, pronto todos estarán bajo mis pies. – Empezó a reír, Marcus vio a Raphiel.

\- ¿Puedo? – Preguntó, ella pensó por unos segundos antes de asentir. – Perfecto, ey Satania. – La pelirroja le vio. - ¡Shoryuken!

\- ¡Aghhho! – Haciendo el movimiento especial, la demonio recibió el impacto, siendo mandada a volar hasta caer al suelo de forma pesada.

\- Ese gag no se siente tan mal, al menos quería intentarlo una vez, por más lastima que sienta por ella. – Expresó el pelinegro, Vigne sintió un gotón en su frente. – Como iba diciendo, mi grupo y yo estamos en un viaje para poder descubrir la causa de todo esto y devolver a cada quién a sus respectivos mundos, ustedes no serán la excepción.

\- Nos alegra saber eso. – Expresó Vigne con una sonrisa sincera. – Esperaremos pacientemente por ese momento.

\- Entonces ¿no nos acompañarán? – preguntó Marcus.

\- Quisiera, pero Gab aquí seguro sería muy perezosa como para estar de viaje y haría un berrinche si la alejamos de sus juegos. – Expresó señalando a la rubia.

\- No lo entiendes Vigne, voy a subir de bronce en league of Legends, no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad. – Expresó ella, la pelinegra soltó un suspiro.

\- Supongo que no puede hacerse nada, ya necesitaré contactarlas en cierto momento ¿tienen teléfono aquí?

\- Claro, yo tengo. – Raphiel levantó su mano, Marcus asintió e intercambiaron números.

\- Con esto ya sabrán las noticias cuando llegue el momento.

\- Claro… ahora, si pudieran colaborar y participar en este sorteo, nos ayudaría. – Comentó Vigne, Marcus asintió, ya regresando con el resto para comprar unos boletos, de tal forma ya dentro de poco comenzaría tal cosa. Fue entonces que Vigne y Raphiel eran las presentadoras.

\- Ahora daremos comienzo a nuestro sorteo, uno un poco distinto del resto ¿verdad Raphi?

\- Así es, tendremos jugosos premios si pasan las siguientes pruebas, ahora demos la bienvenida a nuestros concursantes. – Señaló justo a quienes compraron boletos, ahí estaban Marcus, Izayoi, Yumeko y las chicas de μ's al frente de un pequeño escenario improvisado. – Este concurso es una versión un poco distinta del Simón dice, espero que todos nuestros participantes puedan cumplir con cada acción que digan las tarjetas hasta que pasemos a la siguiente ¿están listos? – Todos asintieron. – perfecto, demos comienzo.

 _Reproduciendo: LMFAO – Party Rock Anthem_

Gabriel dio inicio a la música mientras que Satania estaba a un lado sosteniendo una pancarta, decidieron mantenerla en esa posición a que cause algún otro problema.

\- Aquí sale la primera tarjeta. – Vigne agarró una que Raphi sostenía. – Simón dice… junten pecho con pecho. – Expresó eso con confusión, las demás igual no sabían que decir.

\- perfecto. – Sonrió Izayoi por lo bajo, solo debo ir con una de las chicas y…

\- No tan rápido vaquero. – Marcus lo sujetó del brazo para jalarlo, juntando sus torsos. – No tomarás provecho de esto así que nadie más que tu puede hacer esto conmigo…

\- Marcus… - De repente un brillo surgió entre ambos mientras se veían a los ojos, varias chicas ahí se quedaron embobabas.

\- Ejem. – Raphiel las despertó de tal letargo, ya entonces igual otras hicieron lo mismo, manteniendo la posición. – Pasemos a la otra tarjeta, Simón dice… abraza a tu compañero de la izquierda.

Hicieron tal comos e dijo, Marcus abrazó a Izayoi, nuevamente los brillos surgieron alrededor de ellos, ganándose los gritos de varias chicas.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó Maki observando tal panorama. – No es normal que chicas se emocionen con dos chicos abrazandose… o ¿si?

\- ¡Eso es algo indebido! – Expresó Umi bastante avergonzada, claro que cierta parte de ella estaba siendo estimulada, las otras chicas igual lo observaban.

\- La siguiente tarjeta, Simón dice… agarrale el trasero a tu compañero… - A Vigne ya se le hacían muy raras tales tarjetas, Marcus sujetó el trasero de Izayoi el cual soltó un pequeño gemido.

\- Marcus…

\- ¿Te dolió?

\- Para nada, yo… tampoco es que se haya sentido tan mal…

\- Esto es por el concurso, debes aguantar.

\- Lo haré… - Expresó el rubio, Vigne tenía un rostro inexpresivo ante tal demostración, ya Raphi tomó otra carta.

\- Simón dice… cruza tu rodilla entre las piernas de tu compañero. – Lo hicieron, Marcus cruzó justamente su rodilla entre las piernas de Izayoi, pareciendo lo que era una forma de mantenerlo sometido, todas las chicas soltaban gritos eufóricos ante esa demostración.

\- Fantastic~

\- Amazing~

\- ¡Esto no tiene sentido! – Vigne interrumpió todo, incluso la música se detuvo. – Estas cartas no tienen más que ordenes totalmente extrañas, quien las sacó. – Comentó mientras revisaba cada una de ellas, teniendo peticiones igual de sugerentes.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! – En ese momento Satania empezó a reir. – Mi grandioso plan funcionó, nadie se dio cuenta de que cambié las verdaderas cartas por estas que yo misma personalicé, no puede haber acto más vil y demoniaco que hecho por yo, Satanichia Kurumizawa McDowell.

\- ¡Satania! – Le gritó Vigne la cual empezó a perseguir y la otra huía, eso duró por unos cuantos segundos más hasta que Gabriel intervino con un derechazo al estómago de Satania, derribándola por completo, todos en la audiencia no sabían como responder, Raphiel hizo el salve.

\- Eso fue parte de nuestro número comico de hoy, espero hayan disfrutado del show. – Despidió todo, logró hacer un gran salve a fin de cuentas.

Un rato después y con una Satania puesta de rodillas y obligada a disculparse, ya las chicas tuvieron que ofrecerles premios iguales a todos los participantes.

\- No fue nada, lo bueno es que todo terminó sin problemas ¿cierto? – Preguntó Marcus.

\- Teniendo a Satania cerca nada es bueno… fue una buena decisión lo de quedarnos. – Expresó Gab, Vigne asintió.

\- ¡Tengo algo que reclamar! – Satania estaba por decir algo cuando sintió la mano de Raphi por detrás de su hombro, asustándose. – Bien, me quedaré callada…

\- Nada mal, estos chocolates se ven buenos. – Expresó Izayoi viendo la caja que llevaba, otros igual tenían dulces de distintas formas que las chicas observaban entre ellas.

\- Aunque fue desastre, estuvo divertido todo. – Expresó Raphi con una sonrisa.

\- Este es el Halloween que realmente nadie olvidará – Sonrió Marcus. Una vez todos se reunieron a contar sus propios motines, un descanso para luego despertarse al siguiente día, ya estaban por partir, ahí las dos ángeles y demonios fueron para verlos irse. – Fue un gusto conocerlas chicas, les contactaré una vez tengamos todo listo.

\- Esperamos eso Marcus-kun. – Expresó Vigne con una sonrisa y una reverencia. – Satania, tu igual debes despedirte.

\- Bien… adiós ¿eso es suficiente?

\- Para mi lo es. – Expresó el pelinegro hundido de hombros. – Estaremos en contacto, y Gab, pronto jugaremos juntos en el League of Legends, lo prometo.

\- Perfecto, espero pronta respuesta, nuevo compañero de juegos. – Expresó ella levantando el pulgar con una sonrisa. Una vez terminaron, ya empezaron a partir, la festividad de Halloween fue divertida para todos, ahora debían seguir avanzando, a ver lo que el destino les espera ahora.

* * *

 **Nadie más salió lastimado en este cap, solo Satania jaja, bueno, admito que ella es mi favorita de tal anime pero igual es un gag que no podía dejar pasar, de ese modo ya traje el especial de Halloween bien atrasado, para el próximo cap, veremos a un Marcus un poco pensativo, se verán ciertas cosas, claro que así será hasta que cierto grupo de hermanos se presente y todo cambié de forma radical jaja, ya se verá. Saludos.**


	55. Dudas y sextillizos

_Reproduciendo: Soundgarden – Black Hole Sun._

El grupo cada vez más hacía su camino hacia Salt Lake City, Marcus mantenía la vista hacia el frente, aunque en esta ocasión no estaba tan animado como siempre, simplemente manteniéndose de la misma forma durante todo el camino, soltando suspiros de manera ocasional. De ese modo llegaron hasta la ciudad, se hizo lo mismo de buscar un hotel donde resguardarse hasta el día siguiente mientras ya reponen energías o hacen los asuntos que deseen.

\- Marcus-san, vimos en Internet acerca de una tienda de pasteles por aquí, nos preguntamos si gustarías ir con noso…

\- Lo lamento, tengo otras cosas que hacer. – El pelinegro interrumpió a Yui, sonrió suavemente para excusarse, lo cual la confundió.

\- ¿Marcus-san?

\- Gran señor de otro mundo, Dekomori y yo nos preguntábamos si quisieras ir…

\- Entiendo, mucha suerte a ambas, pero haré algo más. – Ahora también rechazó a Rikka y Dekomori, el pelinegro siguió haciendo su camino hacia su habitación.

\- Marcus-san… ¿ocurre algo? – Kotonoha estaba al frente, el pelinegro se forzó a sonreír.

\- No es nada… solamente me encuentro un poco agotado de los constantes viajes, después de todo es una nueva experiencia para mi y realmente es un poco complicado manejar algo de estrés, pero nada de qué preocuparse, un merecido descanso y estaré como nuevo.

\- … Como digas… - Kotonoja se quedó callada, ella realmente estaba preocupada, Marcus lo entendía y no deseaba extender esa preocupación al resto, tenía que despejar su mente un poco. Ya hizo camino hacia su habitación para dejarse recostar, realmente todos los viajes han sido divertidos, ser perseguidos constantemente para huir de los Black Crows, divertirse un poco en las ciudades que visitan y demás ha sido una gran experiencia pero no puede negar el estrés que se ha acumulado a sus espaldas, además de estar a cargo de un gran grupo de gente y más que se andan sumando en cada momento, termina siendo una carga pesada para él solo, lo entendía y jamás pensó que llegaría el momento en que pensaría de tal modo, deseaba despejar un poco su mente al respecto, ya sabía qué hacer.

Se cambió de ropa a una sudadera con capucha con pants deportivos y unos tenis deportivos, si hacer algo de ejercicio lograría despejar las dudas, entonces lo haría, en ese momento salió de su habitación para irse del hotel, en el camino se topó a Rito, Lala, Yami y Mikan.

\- Ey Marcus ¿irás a un sitio? – Preguntó el pelinaranja.

\- Voy a correr un rato por la ciudad, no puedo despejar el ejercicio y mantenerme en forma es algo que ya llevo haciendo durante un buen rato.

\- Puedo arreglar eso, puedo presentarte un invento que… - El pelinegro interrumpió a Lala.

\- Me encanta hacer más las cosas a la antigua, pero aprecio la intención, ya necesito irme, nos vemos. – Se despidió de ellas mientras salía por la puerta.

\- Marcus-san… se veía un poco decaído. – Comentó Mikan, Rito enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿En serio? No me di cuenta.

\- Eres despistado Rito. – Exclamó la castaña con rostro inexpresivo. – Siento que quizás él está pasando por algo de estrés, solo espero que esté bien.

Yami simplemente vio por delante, le debía bastante a Marcus desde un inicio así que igual deseaba que estuviera bien.

 _Reproduciendo: NF – Therapy Session._

Se pusó los audífonos para empezar a correr a un ritmo regular por las calles, Marcus empezó a recordar varias cosas conforme seguía corriendo; como todo empezó un marzo, tan tranquilo en su habitación jugando y una repentina llegada de un personaje de anime cambió toda su vida, Yami llegó a él y desde entonces las cosas no han parado de avanzar, como poco a poco más fueron sumándose, llegando Izayoi, Kotonoha, Medaka, Honoka, a lo que pronto les siguió las chicas de Aquors, Tohru, Kobayashi y Kanna, luego el resto de μ's, llegando Rito, Lala y Mikan con la posibilidad de regresarlos a sus mundos, algo en lo que falló y entonces surgir la amenaza de los Black Crows y quienes sean sus empleadores, todo para surgir a la carretera y viajar por todo el país huyendo de ellos más averiguar una forma de regresarlos y entonces más gente unirse, tal cual sucede con Hachiman, Yukino y Yui, las chicas de Houkago Tea Time, las Milky Holmes, las Hackadolls, Rikka, Dekomori, Yuuta y Nibutani, los chicos de Hinamizawa y Joe, siendo un gran grupo hasta el momento. No cualquiera podría manejar un gran cumulo de gente y velar por todos, protegerlos y buscar la forma de regresarlos a sus respectivos mundos, si no fuera de otro modo, estaría riendo por sí mismo, por el hecho de que tal desarrollo parece cosa de un fanfic barato y mal hecho, pero era verdad, estaba viviéndolo y debía avanzar.

\- … (No cualquiera puede hacer esto… pero no puedo evitar sentirme agotado por lo sucedido…)

Entendía bastante el hecho de que se impuso una carga demasiado pesada en sus hombros, ya era suficiente el hecho de que haya tenido que engañar a su madre en un principio, incluso pedir un periodo de pruebas en la universidad para enfocarse totalmente en el asunto de ayudarlos, ha sacrificado muchas cosas respecto a su vida personal y académica, incluso mucho tiempo libre que tiene, todo con tal de ayudarlos, eso habla de su dedicación pero todo acaba teniendo un límite y él creyó ya alcanzar el suyo, se siente completamente decaído al respecto y espera poder aumentar sus animos al final de todo eso, con tal de verlos nuevamente con una sonrisa como siempre hace.

Su camino lo llevó hacia un río, jamás esperó poder llegar hasta tal sitio mientras su mente estaba ocupada en algo más pero tampoco era un mal paisaje, como unas cuantas personas estaban por ahí, sean niños o ancianos paseando, incluso gente que pasea a sus perros, todo estaba por ahí, decidió detenerse un poco para apreciar la vista que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

\- Este realmente es un buen sitio, muy relajante… - En ese momento algo captó su atención, una especie de puesto estaba ahí, de alguna forma le recordaba totalmente a los puestos ambulantes de comida que pueden observarse en Japón, al menos se le hacía raro que pudiera existir en Estados Unidos, decidió acercarse a acechar para ver, una cortina cubriendo donde están las sillas.

\- Bienvenido. – Un hombre de estatura pequeña y totalmente calvo le saludó. – Si vienes por algo de oden, eres libre de sentarte.

 _Chibita._

 _Anime: Osomatsu-san._

\- Realmente no venía por eso, solo tuve curiosidad. – Respondió, el pequeño soltó una risa por lo bajo.

\- Entiendo, por lo menos no eres de esos estúpidos hermanos ¿tienes dinero al menos?

\- Dolares.

\- Más que excelente, ahora siéntate demonios. – Marcus se sentó una de las sillas, vio como Chibita empezó a servir un plato de oden, se preguntaba de donde sacó ingredientes en especifico. – Por esa ropa puedo decir que eres deportista ¿practicas algún deporte?

\- No realmente, solo hacía algo de ejercicio, necesitaba despejar mi mente.

\- Entiendo, nadie más haría algo así si no tuviera una preocupación en su mente, ese parece ser tu caso ¿no?

\- … Es cierto, he pasado por muchas cosas y buscaba relajarme un poco, quizás algo de comida me ayude.

\- Así se habla demonios. – Expresó el calvo con una sonrisa, sirviendo un plato de oden recién caliente. – No hago esto de forma consecutiva pero viendo y siendo un buen hombre, lo mereces, esto lo invita la casa.

\- Muchas gracias… - Agarró los palillos para empezar a comer, ya dominaba como comer con ellos, probando un poco del oden, claro que empezando con la sopa y entonces pasando a los fideos. – Es delicioso.

\- Agradezco el cumplido, me encanta poner sonrisas en la gente. – Cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, viéndose satisfecho con satisfacer a un cliente. – Si todos los días fueran así, mi vida mejoraría bastante.

\- También deberás tener problemas. – Expresó Marcus, Chibita soltó un gruñido.

\- Si que los tengo, son ciertos hermanos que no hacen más que invadir mi puesto para comer gratis, ya me deben miles de yenes, la próxima vez que los vea, definitivamente les negaré el paso a mi puesto.

\- Ey Chibita, hemos venido. – Escuchó una voz por detrás, en ese momento seis chicos entraron para sentarse en los asientos del puesto, todos tienen la particularidad de verse exactamente igual, solo excepto por el color de sus chamarras.

 _Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Ichimatsu, Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu Matsuno._

 _Anime: Osomatsu-san._

\- Maldita sea… - Gruñó por lo bajo.

\- Chibita, lo de siempre, please. – Expresó Karamatsu intentando verse genial.

\- Oh no, en esta ocasión no, no volverán a engañarme para que les de comida gratis demonios.

\- Chibita, somos amigos desde hace muchos años, por lo menos danos este pequeño favor, te lo suplicamos. – Expresó el mayor de los sextillizos, a pesar de ello su negativa seguía.

\- Ya les dije que no, ahora lárguense, tengo verdaderos clientes ahora mismo.

\- ¿Clientes? – Expresó Choromatsu, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Marcus. – Quien lo diría, por fin tienes clientes.

\- Maldito, siempre tengo. – Expresó el pequeño calvo con enojo.

\- Tampoco es para enojarte Chibita, mucho gusto, soy Todomatsu. – El menor se presentó de manera educada con el pelinegro, aceptó un apretón de manos.

\- Marcus… - Fue todo lo que dijo.

\- ¿Será tímido? Ichimatsu-niisan, finalmente tienes un igual. – Expresó Todomatsu con una sonrisa.

\- Eso no me alegra para nada… - Comentó con voz cansada.

\- Vamos, no asusten a nuestro nuevo amigo, cualquiera que comparta comida de Chibita, es amigo nuestro. – Comentó Osomatsu con una sonrisa.

\- Realmente no soy su amigo. – Respondió Marcus, eso hizo que el mayor de los sextillizos pusiera un rostro de shock.

\- ¿No somos amigos? Pero si hemos pasado muchos momentos juntos, tal como esa vez que…

\- Realmente no. – le interrumpió con rostro inexpresivo.

\- Calmate un poco my brother, deberías observar fijamente, es bien parecido y tiene músculos, obviamente somos como almas gemelas, nacidas para ser hermosos y unos imanes de chicas, oh my goodness.

\- ¿Juegas béisbol? – Jyushimatsu ya estaba preguntando mientras ignoraban a Karamatsu.

\- Jugué con amigos hace un mes, si eso podría contar.

\- Juguemos. – Jyushimatsu ya quería ir a jugar pero fue sujetado por Choromatsu.

\- Jyushimatsu, no creo que ahora prefiera jugar, seguro está cansado si hizo ejercicio. – Respondió él.

\- Realmente no tanto, me ejercito bastante de vez en cuando para mantener mi figura.

\- ¿Ves Choromatsu? Eso es estar en forma, no como tú haces con tu mano derecha en las noches. – Bromeó Osomatsu, los otros cuatro hermanos empezaron a reír mientras este se ponía rojo.

\- Osomatsu-niisan, no saques ese tipo de conversación con nuestro compañero aquí. – Gritó con vergüenza.

\- No es nada para avergonzarse, es normal después de todo… Pajamatsu. – Eso último ay no le gustó, comenzando una pequeña riña, en cierto momento también Karamatsu se vio involucrado mientras un puño fue dirigido a su rostro.

\- Agh, no en mi cara Choromatsu, es con lo que atraigo a las ladies.

\- Por favor, no atraes chicas y jamás lo harás. – Respondió este, una vena saltó en la frente de Karamatsu.

\- No me hagas enojar… no te gustará que esté enojado.

\- Intentalo si puedes. – Ahora se volvió una riña de tres, en cierto momento Jyushimatsu decidió saltar a la diversión, formándose una nube entre los cuatro.

\- Esto no tiene caso… - Expresó Ichimatsu, Marcus solo veía todo como si fuera un gran desastre, Chibita estaba a centímetros de hacerse un facepalm.

\- ¿Puedes hacer algo con ellos? Terminarán ahuyentando posibles clientes. – Expresó el pequeño, Marcus se puso a pensar.

\- Lo intentaré… - En ese momento se levantó de su asiento, observando a los cuatro hermanos que seguían peleando. - ¿Quieren parar?

En ese momento la nube se detuvo, observando al pelinegro, en ese momento se levantó las mangas de su sudadera, mostrando sus bíceps.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – Preguntó Choromatsu, Marcus sonrió.

\- Ahora si me siento con ganas de jugar, que tal un pequeño juego de lucha libre.

\- ¿Lucha libre? – Preguntaron los cuatro.

\- Si, aquí voy. – En ese momento sujetó primero a Osomatsu, lo levantó como si nada, era bastante ligero, en ese momento lo puso en posición de derribada de bombero y entonces lo giró, haciendo un TKO en el suelo.

\- ¡Aaay! – Expresó mientras el impacto lo lastimó demasiado, los otros tres ya tenían idea de a que iba todo eso.

\- Siguiente. – Expresó antes de tomar a Karamatsu, lo derribó de la pierna y sujetó justo su tobillo, aplicando fuerza en un Ankle lock.

\- ¡Suelta mi tobillo, realmente me duele, por favoooooor! – Escuchó el sonido de la campana mientras fue el segundo caído, Choromatsu estaba temblando.

\- Esto… perdóname por favor. – Rogó por piedad, Marcus solo sonrió.

\- … No. – En ese momento lo sujetó de las piernas para derribarlo en el suelo, entonces empezó a girar sobre su propio eje, un swing con el cual empezó a durar tres minutos exactos, mismos donde Choromatsu acabó totalmente mareado y sus ojos como espirales, cayendo.

\- ¡Yo, yo, sigo yo! – Expresó Jyushimatsu saltando por cuenta propia, ya que él lo pido, en ese momento lo sujetó del estomago y empezó a cargar sobre su hombro. – Será un paseo divertido.

\- Si lo será. – Empezó a correr con él en sus hombros, en ese momento lo volteó, un Running Powerslam haciendo que aterrizara sobre Karamatsu que sufrió un peor golpe, los cuatro cayeron.

 _"Ding, ding, ding"_

\- … Ah… eso se sintió relajante, creo que ahora mis malos pensamientos se han despejado. – Hizo crujir los huesos de su cuello, Ichimatsu estaba ahí picando con un palo los cuerpos de sus cuatro hermanos caídos.

\- Están muertos…

\- Te agradezco esa. – Sonrió Chibita. – Por encargarte de algo que deseaba hacer por muchos años, te ofreceré un segundo plato de oden.

\- Gracias… supongo que te quedarás aquí, siendo que viniste con todo y tu puesto. – Chibita enarcó una ceja, entonces sonrió.

\- Así que lo sabes… por supuesto, no puedo abandonar esto que lo gané con mi propio sudor y esfuerzo demonios. En cambio… si pudieras hacer algo con ellos… - Señaló a los sextillizos, ya sabía que le pedía, iba a ser complicado, más que nada por sus personalidades, pero era un favor, los volteó a ver.

\- Ustedes. – Se dirigió a ellos, los cuatro que se recuperaron más los otros dos lo observaron. – Ando en constante viaje con otros compañeros, nos hospedamos en hoteles buenos y hay comida, si quisieran acompañar…

\- ¡Si iremos! – Expresaron los seis al mismo tiempo con brillos en sus ojos.

\- … me… - Terminó de forma anticlimática, después de todo no fue tan difícil de convencerlos. – Eso significa solo una cosa, bienvenidos al grupo chicos, el hotel no queda muy lejos de aquí, si necesitan descansar.

\- Claro, mi piel está resecada y un buen spa sería bueno. – Comentó Todomatsu.

\- Mientras haya chicas, todo bien. – Comentó Karamatsu, Marcus soltó un suspiro, solo esperaba no arrepentirse de esa decisión.

\- Entonces vamos, debo presentarles al resto… - Ellos asintieron mientras empezaron a caminar con el atardecer a sus espaldas, Chibita les vio irse.

\- Buena suerte cliente… la necesitarás aguantando a esos seis… - hizo un saludo militar mientras una lagrima cruzó su mejilla. Seis peculiares personajes se unieron al grupo ahora, Marcus esperaba mantenerles a raya, más que nada por el hecho de todas las chicas que hay, solo con tal de que no causen problemas, será más que suficiente para mantenerle bien, un estrés se fue y otro puede llegar muy pronto.

* * *

 **Esos sextillizos serán todo un caso jaja, bueno, se han unido nuevos personajes y es que se verá desmadre un poco más adelante por su lado, por mientras aquí terminamos el cap, Marcus tuvo esa pequeña crisis con estrés pero ya se arregló, no cualquiera puede vivir lo de él y seguir alegre, por lo menos ya están mucho mejor que antes jaja. Ya digo que empezaré a adelantar un poco las cosas con la historia, hacer saltos en el tiempo y demás, por lo menos de mayor profundidad, de ese modo el próximo cap veremos nuevos personajes y un pequeño problema que deberá arreglarse, un asalto que valdrá la pena, ya lo verán, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	56. Planes para una gran operación

La introducción de los sextillizos se vio un poco accidentada, la emoción de ellos por ver tantas chicas les hizo descontrolarse un poco, nada que Marcus luego no pudiera arreglar gracias a sus amigos acción y persuasión aka. Puños derecho e izquierdo y de ese modo estar bien comportados, de ese modo regresaron a la carretera, ellos volando encima de Tohru y sufriendo por la velocidad, excepto por Jyushimatsu que lo siente como un juego mecánico, del resto siguieron viajando por días.

Inicios de noviembre, entraron a Colorado y estaban a punto de llegar a Denver, su siguiente destino para descansar por mientras y reponer algo de fuerzas.

 _Reproduciendo: Through Fire – Stronger._

\- Largas horas que valieron la pena. – Expresó el pelinegro una vez atravesaron el letrero de bienvenida. – Ya nos estamos dirigiendo más hacia el oeste y con un poco hacia el norte, además de que el frío se está haciendo notorio, se nota el otoño.

\- El otoño es una estación muy linda. – Expresó Honoka a un lado. – las hojas cayendo son bastante hermosas.

\- Las patatas asadas son deliciosas en esta estación, me gustaría probar unas. – Comentó Kotori con una sonrisa.

\- Patatas… - Hanayo ya estaba saboreando en su mente, lo que sacó una risa de Rin a su lado.

\- Podremos comprar algunas en camino ¿con mantequilla estarán bien?

\- ¡Por favor! – Expresó la castaña con energía, Marcus soltó una pequeña risa. Pronto pudieron hacer su llegada a la ciudad, como tal estaba abarrotada con el tráfico como era de esperarse, más que nada por estar en noviembre y es que cierta festividad estaba por acercarse.

\- Es cierto ¿qué haremos con la navidad? – Preguntó Umi, Marcus se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras esperaba a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

\- Tenía pensado que, al estar cerca las fechas, instalarnos unos cuantos días en la ciudad que tengamos de paso y hacer compras, darles a todos una cierta cantidad de dinero y hacer un intercambio entre todos, sería divertido ¿no?

\- Me parece una buena idea. – Expresó Nozomi. – Pasar la navidad con todos será un excelente recuerdo.

\- Y no hay que olvidar la comida, es igual de importante. – Denotó Hanayo.

\- Lo sé, tampoco me olvidaré de ella. – Asintió Marcus. – Tenemos bastante tiempo para idear como haremos nuestra gran fiesta navideña, será bastante emocionante, eso ya es seguro.

\- Ya quiero que sea el día. – Comentó Honoka con emoción, sacando una risa de todos por su impaciencia. Un tiempo después llegaron a un hotel, una vez se instalaron, Marcus necesitaba salir.

\- Ey brother ¿irás a conquistar chicas? – Se acercó Karamatsu.

\- Nada de eso. – Respondió con rostro inexpresivo. – Hay qué hacer compras, viendo que ahora que están ustedes y tienen un apetito voraz, necesito comprar más de lo que se necesita para mantenerlos alimentados a todos, espero se comporten bien de momento.

\- No problem. – Respondió chasqueando su dedo. – Entiendo muy bien que las chicas no logren soportar mi belleza, pero igual conozco el auto-control, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Eso espero. – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de buscar a quienes acompañarle, necesitaba opiniones por lo que fue por Tohru y Mikan para ayudarle para hacer las compras. Abordaron la camioneta mientras ya estaban de camino para comprar, hasta que algo captó su atención. – (Esa camioneta tiene un nombre singular para una compañía de mudanzas…)

\- ¿Viste algo? – Preguntó Mikan, Marcus vio como una camioneta pasó a un lado con un estampado que tenía un nombre "Compañía de mudanzas Kazami", un nombre que realmente llamó la atención y no es que muchas compañías tengan un nombre japonés.

\- ¿No les importa si tomo un pequeño desvío? Puede que haya encontrado algo interesante. – Respondió el pelinegro, ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza, de ese modo aprovechó para dar vuelta en U en la siguiente intersección y ver el camino por donde se fue tal camioneta, manteniendo siempre una distancia si es que su presentimiento no estaba errado, quizás era lo que pensaba. Continuaron hasta llegar a lo que era un pequeño edificio que más bien parecía un almacén con oficina, ahí estaba tal camioneta estacionada, se estacionó de igual forma a una distancia. – Esperenme aquí, iré a ver.

Mikan y Tohru asintieron, el pelinegro bajó de la camioneta para dirigirse a la entrada de tal almacén hacia la oficina, ahí estaba un pequeño letrero con el mismo nombre, sin dudar abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Buenos días, ofrecemos mudanzas a la velocidad de la luz, contrátanos! – Fue invadido por una escandalosa voz aguda apenas.

\- ¡Makina, no es necesario que grites de esa forma! – Expresó otra voz bastante enojada.

\- Tsk, no entiendes para nada como funciona el negocio. – En eso otra chica se acercó, de cabello rosa y vistiendo un traje de sirvienta.

\- Lo lamento mucho, si es un potencial cliente, le sugiero que espere aquí, en un momento le atenderemos. – Expresó ella, Marcus pensó para sus adentros que estaba en lo correcto, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- Traigánlo. – Expresó, ganándose la mirada de las tres chicas. – Exijo que traigan a Yuuji Kazami de una vez. – Eso sorprendió a las tres por el hecho de que lo conociera.

\- ¡¿Quién eres y que asuntos tienes con papá!? – La pequeña quiso tirarse sobre él, solo para ser detenida por la rubia de coletas a su lado.

\- … Entendido, iré a buscarlo. – Respondió la maid pelirrosa, Marcus se quedó ahí de brazos cruzados mientras seguía sonriendo, al cabo de un rato llegó quien buscaba y no estaba solo, también se encontraban con él una chica pelirroja de cuerpo exuberante, una pelinegra y una pequeña de cabello gris y con una especie de protesis en su mano derecha, tan fácil para el pelinegro el reconocerlos.

 _Kazami Yuuji, Kazami Kazuki, Suou Amane, Irisu Makina, Komine Sachi, Matsushima Michiru y Sakaki Yumiko._

 _Anime: Grisaia no Kajitsu._

\- Soy Yuuji Kazami ¿me buscaba para algo? – Se presentó el único hombre de ese grupo, Marcus sonrió.

\- Te estaba buscando… - En ese apretó sus puños con fuerza. – Enfréntate a mi. – Declaró, Yuuji enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Se puede saber que rayos está pidiendo? – Preguntó Amane un poco asombrada.

\- Parece que ese tipo está loco… - Expresó Yumiko con algo de confusión.

\- ¡Papá, no puedes perder contra él, pateale el trasero tan duro que le llore como una bebé a su mami! – Gritaba Makina con fuerza.

\- Makina realmente se ha vuelto mal hablada… - Expresó Michiru con un gotón en su frente. Yuuji miró fijamente a Marcus el cual seguía sonriendo.

\- Sigo esperando una respuesta.

\- Yuuji. – El pelinegro miró a su hermana. – Si lo está pidiendo, no hay razón para que lo rechaces, demuéstrale. – Yuuji asintió.

\- Bien.

\- Eso me gusta. – Expresó Marcus. – Vamos al almacén, estará más amplio luchar ahí. – Salieron de la oficina para dirigirse al almacén, este tenía unas camionetas igual que la estacionada al frente, ya ambos estaban enfrente del otro. – Tú marcas el inicio, me gusta esperar respuesta.

\- Bien. – Yuuji empezó a correr, Marcus se puso en posición al ver un puño dirigirse a su rostro, pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y contraatacar de forma ascendente, Yuuji saltó hacia atrás sin perder ritmo para regresar con una patada al abdomen de Marcus, este logró ver el ataque y se movió a un lado para sujetarle de la pierna, eso llamó la atención de Yuuji cuando se sintió atraído, Marcus se dejó caer en un Dragon Screw leg jalando la pierna de Yuuji que cayó al suelo, de forma inmediata le sujetó el cuello con un candado para mantenerlo aprisionado.

\- ¿Sorprendido?

\- Un poco. – Fue todo lo que dijo cuando pudo librarse con golpes al costado de las costillas de Marcus, lo soltó mientras se ponía de pie para recuperarse, Marcus hizo lo mismo, levantándose solamente con un impulso.

\- Buen comienzo. – Yuuji simplemente asintió mientras regresaban, el resto de chicas observaban la pelea con algo de asombro.

\- No esperaba que alguien pudiera pelear a la par con Yuuji. – Expresó Amane sin quitar la vista de encima.

\- Parece que ese sujeto debió recibir un buen entrenamiento para poder moverse de esa forma. – Respondió Yumiko.

\- Offscreen Moment of Awesome. – Se tomó la molestia de responder Marcus con un guiño mientras esquivaba un derechazo de Yuuji, Yumiko se asombró por la repentina respuesta.

\- Tsk, parece muy confiado si tiene tiempo para responder mientras pelea, no me agrada. – Expresó Michiru por lo bajo.

\- ¡Papá, pegale bien duro en sus bolas y que se arrodille! – Makina seguía apoyando a Yuuji a su propia manera.

Marcus logró esquivar un golpe directo a su rostro, sujetando el brazo izquierdo de Yuuji, en ese momento lo levantó y giró en el aire con un Michinoku Driver, de forma seguida saltó para darle un doble pisotón, algo de lo cual pudo escapar a tiempo Yuuji, quedando nuevamente uno frente al otro.

\- … ¿Quién te entrenó para moverte así? – Preguntó Yuuji respirando un poco agitado.

\- Tuve buenos maestros durante estos meses. – Respondió refiriéndose a Medaka y Joe. – Las llaves y demás las perfeccioné por mi cuenta y no es todo lo que he logrado sacar de mi parte.

\- Entiendo… - Yuuji bajó la guardia para relajarse, Marcus también, ambos se acercaron para darse un apretón de manos. – Hiciste esto para que nos entendiéramos ¿no?

\- Era la única forma, si llegaba de repente proclamando "Ey, los conozco" iba a verse sospechoso.

\- Supongo… - Terminó de responder Yuuji, dirigiendo su mirada a las chicas. – No es alguien malo, nos comunicamos y parece conocer nuestra situación.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Sabes como podemos volver? – Preguntó Michiru teniendo algo de esperanzas.

\- Por mala suerte, aún no he descubierto eso. – Y la rubia se mostró deprimida. – Estoy en un viaje con más personas como ustedes en la misma situación para descubrirlo, todo mientras huimos de ciertas personas que buscan capturarlos.

\- ¿A ustedes también? – Preguntó Yumiko, por esa reacción, Marcus supo que ellos igual habían sido buscados por los Black Crows.

\- Así que ya tuvieron contacto con los Black Crows…

\- Si. – Asintió Yuuji, en ese momento le pidió que se dirigiera con él a una sala, le siguió, justo por detrás de la oficina entraron a una habitación, esta contenía varios monitores. – Durante todo este tiempo he estado vigilando sus movimientos en esta ciudad cuando los conocí, parece que tienen cierta fijación en nosotros ¿es por el hecho de que venimos de otro mundo? – Marcus asintió.

\- Son gente contratada por alguien, así que su jefe es quien los busca aunque no sé la razón, algo me dice que puede saber algo y quizás sepa la forma de regresarlos.

\- Entiendo… esto fue lo último que capté de ellos. – Mostró una grabación, en ello se veía a dos chicas, una de cabello castaño claro y otra pelinegra, como una camioneta de los Black Crows llegó y las hizo entrar a la fuerza. – Esas chicas parecieron ser capturadas.

\- Las reconozco… son iguales a ustedes. – Respondió Marcus, ganándose la mirada del resto. – Si las tienen, debe ser malo.

\- Descubrí algo más, parecen tener cierta base en esta ciudad, no creo que se las hayan llevado de forma inmediata, deben retenerlas en ese sitio y sé justamente donde se encuentra. – Marcus sonrió con la información de Yuuji.

\- Es bueno saber eso, debemos rescatarlas antes de que las lleven con su cliente, si hay qué hacerlo, debe ser esta noche. Por ahora, todos deben seguirme al hotel donde está el resto de mis amigos, deben saber esto.

* * *

Una vez salieron, Marcus regresó junto a Yuuji y compañía al hotel, se les explicó que ellos igual llegaron de otro mundo y el hecho de que los Black Crows están en esa ciudad, más que lograron capturar a dos chicas en la misma situación.

\- Así que haremos un rescate. – Exclamó Izayoi con algo de emoción. – Esto se pone interesante, cualquier cosa, estoy dentro.

\- La verdad, es que tengo planeado de hacer un pequeño grupo de rescate para infiltrarnos en su base y rescatar a estas chicas, ir con todos sería llamar demasiado la atención. – Expresó Marcus.

\- Eso es un buen razonamiento. – Medaka estuvo de acuerdo con ello. – Así que solo unos cuantos y que además puedan infiltrarse en silencio sería lo más adecuado.

\- Yuuji y yo iremos obviamente. – Marcus señaló al pelinegro. – Él tiene experiencia y yo debo ir como líder para explicarles la situación a esas chicas, Amane conducirá la camioneta para llevarnos, creo que necesitaré llevar a unos tres más, si es un grupo pequeño, será más rápido para moverse.

\- Yo voy obviamente, me encantaría luchar un poco. – Expresó Izayoi.

\- Yo igual quiero ir. – Levantó su mano Mion. – si buscan luchadores veloces, entonces pueden contar con el tío Mion para el trabajo.

\- Perfecto, pero no solo es necesario la fuerza de pelea, también alguien que pueda llamar la atención si queremos ser totalmente discretos, un pelele que pueda distraer a los guardias en la entrada… - En eso Marcus vio a los sextillizos.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó Osomatsu, Marcus sonrió.

\- Jyushimatsu, estás con nosotros.

\- ¡Entendido capitán! – Hizo un saludo militar.

\- Con eso tenemos nuestro grupo, solo necesitamos la ropa adecuada, Yuuji. – El mencionado asintió, de ese modo sacó lo que eran maletines a cada uno de los mencionados, abriendo para ver su contenido, eran trajes militares de color negro, además de que están hechos a la medida.

\- Realmente estás preparado para todo. – Expresó Izayoi.

\- Las circunstancias lo demandan. – Respondió Yuuji. Dicho eso, cada quien fue a cambiarse, uno rato después, salieron, vestidos con esas ropas negras ajustadas y además teniendo gadgets, como si de agentes se trataran, el grupo empezó a caminar uno al lado del otro en cámara lenta a través del grupo de gente y teniendo rostros serios… excepto Jyushimatsu quien mantenía su sonrisa de siempre.

\- ¿Por qué caminan lento? – Preguntó Hachiman.

\- Se ve épico ¿no? – Respondió Marcus, ganándose un gotón en la frente de Hachiman.

\- Se ve te genial Mion, realmente me da envidia. – Expresó keiichi viendo a la peliverde, esta sonrió.

\- Quizás para la próxima, por ahora hay una misión que debo realizar, véanlo como si todo el club estuviera presente.

\- Buena suerte hermanita. – Expresó Shion, Mion asintió.

\- Jyushimatsu, este es tu gran momento, debes poner en alto nuestro nombre, espero que puedas conseguirlo. – Osomatsu puso sus manos en los hombros de Jyushimatsu.

\- Lo haré Osomatsu-niisan.

\- El negro es un color grandioso, hazlo por mí. – Expresó karamatsu levantando sus lentes de sol.

\- Esta noche saldremos a la base de los Black Crows en esta ciudad, el resto deberá quedarse aquí y esperar nuestro regreso, lo haremos. – Respondió Marcus asegurando totalmente que lo harían. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a tal momento, así como el sol empezó a esconder, era el momento de actuar…

* * *

Los Black Crows tenían cierto edificio en ese lugar, por fuera parecía una fachada de una pequeña base militar con una cerca rodeándola y guardias en la entrada. Una camioneta se empezó a acercar hasta mantener una distancia prudente, escondiéndose en las sombras de un árbol por debajo.

\- Hemos llegado. – Señaló Amane, el resto estaba justo por detrás se encontraba el resto del grupo de rescate, Marcus asintió.

\- Es el momento de actuar. – Vio a Jyushimatsu. – Jyushimatsu, tu tienes el trabajo más importante de todos aquí, de ti depende el el éxito de nuestra misión así que no falles por nada del mundo, sal ahí y muestrarles de lo que estás hecho.

\- Lo haré. – Asintió. La puerta de atrás de la camioneta se abrió, con el sextillizo bajando y portando un bate de béisbol, poco a poco empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la base, las luces se posaron sobre y los guardias lo vieron.

\- ¡Quieto ahí! – Señaló uno de ellos apuntándole con su arma, Jyushimatsu no se vio nervioso, en ese momento se detuvo. – Este no es un lugar para que estés cerca, date la vuelta y vete.

\- … Lo haré… - Tomó un respiro, en ese momento levantó su mano. - ¡Aquí voy! ¡Muscle, Muscle, Hustle, Hustle, Muscle, Muscle, Hustle, Hustle!

Empezó a hacer una danza muy rara que confundió a los guardias que le estaban viendo, debido a ello toda la atención fue dirigida hacia él.

\- ¿Qué rayos está haciendo? – Preguntó uno de los guardias.

\- No sé… es bastante estúpido, pero hipnótico de cierta forma…

Era el momento para aprovechar, Yuuji señaló con las manos que era la hora para salir e infiltrarse.

\- Esperanos aquí hasta que regresemos. – Comentó Yuuji, Amane asintió.

\- Buena suerte Yuuji. – Expresó la pelirroja. Una vez dicho, salieron y empezaron a moverse, aprovecharían un punto ciego mientras los guardias seguían viendo como tontos la danza de Jyushimatsu, aprovechando para saltar la cerca ahora que las luces no estaban pasando por ahí, Izayoi saltó sin problemas y Yuuji ayudó a Mion a tomar impulso, de forma inmediata Marcus fue el siguiente y él de último, ya estaban dentro. Empezaron a correr hacia el edificio central donde Yuuji sacó lo que parecía un dispositivo especial, conectando un cable a una consola que parecía abrirse por código de seguridad, tecleó unas cuantas veces antes de que sonara una afirmación, abriéndose la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto? – Preguntó Marcus.

\- Trabajando, puedes ver muchas cosas interesantes. – Respondió Yuuji, Marcus sonrió.

\- Es bueno tenerte de nuestro lado. – Ya entraron, por dentro todo era totalmente blanco y metálico, como si lo de afuera no estuviera totalmente relacionado. – Solo debemos hacer nuestro camino, espero logres localizar donde se encuentran ellas.

\- Si vamos a la sala de seguridad, podré hacerlo. – Respondió Yuuji.

\- Entonces tenemos un primer objetivo, vamos. – Empezaron a avanzar, era una misión peligrosa pero no podían abandonar a quienes capturaron ahí, iban a rescatarlas, pase lo que pase.

* * *

En una sala, dos chicas estaban ahí, la castaña golpeaba la puerta de metal, exigiendo que les liberen.

\- ¡Saquenos de aquí, no hicimos nada malo! – Gritaba, aunque sin mucho éxito. – No hay caso… parece que nos dejarán irnos.

\- Era inútil de todas formas. – Expresó la pelinegra con voz neutra, la otra se desesperó.

\- ¡Por qué está pasando esto, primero llegamos a quien sabe donde cuando debíamos estar en nuestra casa y ahora nos capturan hombres raros, eso no me gusta nada, debes sentirte igual!

\- Perder la calma no servirá de nada, solo hay qué esperar.

\- ¿Esperar? ¿Qué vamos a esperar?

\- Solo espera. – Fue todo lo que dijo, ya la castaña se rindió, sentándose en un rincón en el suelo.

\- No puedo creerlo, secuestradas y atrapadas, no tengo idea de lo que nos pasará. – Solo podían esperar a que ocurriera algo, sin saber de las cosas que sucedían afuera, se llevarían una sorpresa.

 _Aihara Yuzu y Aihara Mei._

 _Anime: Citrus._

* * *

 **El Redentor 777: Un gusto leerte por aquí igual, ya tengo bien avanzada esta historia, así que espero la disfrutes con los siguientes caps que vendrán.**

 **Felipexza: Sé bien en lo que me metí al introducirlos pero son de ayuda en cierta manera, con en este cap jaja.**

 **Bueno, se viene un rescate, dos chicas están dentro de aquel edificio base de los Black Crows, un pequeño grupo se infiltra para salvarlas y teniendo a un experto en la materia como es Yuuji, podrán avanzar sin problema alguno y no llamar demasiado la atención, todo al mejor estilo del 007 para el siguiente cap, ya lo verán con lo que tengo planeado en todo esto jaja, nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	57. El rescate

Al mando de un pequeño grupo, Marcus se adentró de una de las instalaciones de los Black Crows para rescatar a las dos chicas capturadas en ese mismo sitio, Jyushimatsu estaba haciendo un gran trabajo distrayendo a los guardias frontales, de tal modo pudieron entrar y ahora ya se encontraban dentro del edificio que más tiene una apariencia de almacen militar, comenzaron a avanzar sin problemas.

\- ¿Algún sitio para empezar? – Preguntó Izayoi, Yuuji comenzó a revisar el ipad que llevaba luego de haber hackeado la entrada.

\- Según este mapa que obtuve al hackear la puerta principal, este sitio se encuentra dividido en varias habitaciones e incluso cuenta con dos pisos subterráneos, no hay una forma de averiguar donde tienen a esas chicas.

\- Eso se ve malo. – Expresó Mion, Marcus se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

\- Este sitio debe contar con una sala con cámaras de seguridad ¿no? – Preguntó, Yuuji empezó a revisar.

\- Lo hay.

\- Excelente. – Sonrió al escuchar la respuesta. – Ese será nuestro objetivo por ahora, debemos evitar ser vistos en la mayoría de las veces, si alguien se acerca, hay que acabar con él de forma sigilosa. – Todos asintieron en ese momento.

Continuaron moviéndose, con Yuuji en la delantera, este vigilaba cada cámara que no estuviera en su paso y encontraba puntos ciegos por donde moverse, a lo cual el resto le estaba siguiendo en tal momento.

\- Ey amigo ¿viste lo que sucede afuera? – Pidió que se detuvieran justo al escuchar voces cerca.

\- No ¿Qué pasa?

\- Algún sujeto está realizando un baile estúpido en la entrada, es realmente idiota.

\- No lo sabía ¿por qué no lo han quitado?

\- Quien sabe, es estúpido pero muy gracioso, todos se están riendo y divirtiendo de él.

\- Que mala suerte, estar aquí dentro para nada, ni siquiera es posible que entren intrusos.

\- Lo sé… ¿Qué tal si nos escapamos para verlo?

\- No sé… el comandante Dan podría enojarse.

\- No es necesario que lo sepa ¿Qué dices?

\- … Bien, vamos. – Y entonces los dos se fueron, los cuatro salieron de su escondite una vez se aseguraron que ambos guardias se alejaron.

\- Parece que fue un acierto lo de la distracción. – Sonrió al ver como se fueron.

\- Sigamos. – Ordenó Yuuji. Continuaron moviéndose a través de los pasillos, siguiendo el mapa que llevaban, aquello los pudo llevar hasta una sala la cual solo tenía una ventana, Marcus y Yuuji observaron a través de ella, se encontraban tres guardias, dos sentados justamente frente a monitores y el otro revisando su teléfono celular.

\- Este es el sitio. – Comentó Marcus, Yuuji asintió.

\- Hay que encontrar y desarmarlos sin que alarmen a otros.

\- Debemos abrir la puerta principal lentamente y entonces actuar con rapidez. – Miró a los otros dos. – Hay que lastimarlos sin mucho ruido ¿pueden?

\- No hay problema. – Expresó Izayoi con una sonrisa.

\- Menos mal le pedí a Shion a su taser, con esto podré hacerlo. – Expresó Mion mostrando el arma en cuestión, Yuuji asintió.

\- Adelante. – Él fue primero, sujetando la manilla para abrir la puerta de manera lenta que no haga ruido y los guardias nos e den cuenta, justamente el que revisaba su celular era el más cercano en cuestión.

\- ¿Eh? – Vio justamente como se abría la puerta, haciéndole sospechoso. – Que pasa…

En ese momento Yuuji saltó de repente, sujetando al guardia con un candado de asfixia sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué sucede ¡Aaargh! – Otro de los que estaban sentados no logró reaccionar justo cuando sintió la descarga de electricidad recorrer su cuello gracias a Mion.

\- Dulces sueños.

\- ¡Ooorgh! – Izayoi se encargó del otro que acabó desmayado en su silla debido al golpe en su nuca.

\- Siempre quise hacer eso. – Marcus finalmente entró a la sala una vez se encargaron de todos ahí. Se acercó a los monitores para revisar. – Ya todo se encuentra libre.

\- Es bueno saber eso, ahora veamos… - Empezó a ver. Se encontraban varias cámaras y habitaciones las cuales se mostraban a lo largo, incluso pasando por pisos inferiores, ya de tal forma mostró la habitación donde justamente se encontraban ambas chicas. – Bingo, ahí están, parece que es el piso más profundo.

\- Vamos a descender entonces. – Expresó Mion, Marcus asintió.

\- Vamos por un ascensor o escaleras para bajar, aprovechando que siguen distraídos. – Asintieron al ponerse en movimiento, lo bueno era que los pasillos se encontraban vacíos en ese momento debido a la conmoción causada por Jyushimatsu, de ese modo fue sencillo localizar después un ascensor. Yuuji nuevamente hizo su trabajo conectando el ipad y hackeando para abrirlo puesto que un código era necesario, una vez lo hizo, se abrió y entraron, una vez empezó a descender con la típica música de ascensor.

\- … Por alguna razón, esto siempre se me hizo molesto. – Comentó Marcus mientras estaba apoyado a un lado del ascensor con los brazos cruzados. - ¿Por qué la música de ascensor debe ser tan mala?

\- Ni idea… será libre de copyright quizás. – Comentó Izayoi, Marcus solo se hundió de hombros. Una vez se abrió, iban a salir, solo para encontrar a dos guardias justo al frente, se veían fijamente y totalmente inmóviles.

\- … Mala suerte. – Comentó el pelinegro.

\- Intrusos. – Ambos estaban por sacar sus armas, Yuuji actuó primero saltando hacia uno de ellos lanzando un golpe a su estómago para derribarlo, Marcus se encargó del otro con un rodillazo, entonces lo sujetó por debajo y levantó a medias para dejarse caer con un Piledriver, noqueándolo.

\- Enemigos despejados. – Anunció Yuuji, Marcus soltó un suspiro.

\- Eso estuvo cerca, no podemos permitir que alerten a otros.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra la siguiente bajada? – Preguntó Mion, Yuuji revisó el mapa.

\- Por la izquierda.

\- Vamos. – Continuaron moviéndose por ahí, cada vez acercándose más a su objetivo.

* * *

Dos guardias estaban justamente en la entrada del segundo piso, uno de ellos soltó un bostezo debido a lo aburrido que estaba.

\- No es momento para querer dormir, debemos continuar con la vigilancia.

\- Lo sé, es solo que nada sucede en este sitio, resguardar a prisioneros no es precisamente el trabajo más animado que exista. – Expresó el otro.

\- A pesar de todo, sigue siendo parte de nuestro deber.

\- Lo entiendo muy bien, aunque en ocasiones me gustaría que ocurriera algo más interesante, quien sabe, estar en las líneas principales con los demás, tener acción, desayunar peligro, se me hace mucho mejor, después de todo fue para lo que entrené, no solo encontrarme frente a un ascensor cuidando que no bajen intrusos, algo que es totalmente improbable, si fuera por mí, quisiera pelear.

\- ¿Alguna razón para ello? – Preguntó el otro, aquel guardia formó una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

\- Entiendo muy bien la peligrosidad de nuestro trabajo, arriesgamos nuestras vidas por algo que parece ser malvado, pero siento que deberían de pensar en lo que sentimos nosotros los soldados o lacayos, tenemos familias, sueños que queremos hacer realidad y necesitamos el dinero de este trabajo, así que el hecho de acabar malheridos puede valer la pena si podemos llevar comida a nuestros seres queridos… en ocasiones pienso que la gente que lucha contra nosotros no se da cuenta de ello, somos personas también, no por el simple hecho de ser soldados o pertenecer a una organización mercenaria o criminal quiera decir que no tenemos aspiraciones más allá de nuestro trabajo, solo mírame, tengo una hija la cual espera que le regale aquella mansión de Barbie para navidad, es lo que le pidió a Santa después de todo. – Soltó un guiño. – Aquellos soldados que luchan enfrente son mejores pagados, así que me gustaría algo así, aunque acabe mal, por lo menos eso podrá llevar una sonrisa a su rostro.

\- … No lo sabía soldado, yo sigo siendo soltero por lo que jamás me puse a pensar en aquellos compañeros con familias… ustedes deberían cuidarse mejor, para que estas no se encuentren tristes.

\- Lo sé… así que no me importaría si un enemigo viene ahora mismo, pelearé con todo lo que tengo.

\- Esa fue una bonita historia… por honor a ti, no saldrás muy lastimado. – Escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, voltearon a ver, encontrando justo a Marcus el cual sonrió y saludó. – Hola, y adiós.

Los dos pobres soldados no lograron reaccionar cuando fueron noqueados totalmente por Izayoi y Yuuji, el pelinegro los arrastró para esconderlos en un sitio. Ya el grupo estaba en el segundo y último piso de ese lugar.

\- La habitación donde deben encontrarse no se encuentra lejos de aquí. – Comentó Yuuji habiendo puesto la marca del sitio en el mapa.

\- Deben tener guardias en su puerta, de ese modo podremos identificarlo. – Expresó Marcus. Siguieron avanzando por aquellos pasillos metálicos, en cierto momento vieron una puerta resguardada por dos guardias, ese era su objetivo. – Ahí están, hay que acabar con ellos.

Izayoi fue primero, aprovechando su velocidad, saltó con una patada a uno de ellos, sorprendiéndolo mientras salía volando, el otro solo se quedó inmóvil cuando Marcus llegó con velocidad y lo sujetó del abdomen por detrás, ejecutando un German Suplex directamente al suelo para noquearlo.

\- Eso debe ser todo. – Expresó el rubio, Marcus se acercó a la puerta.

\- Yuuji, tu trabajo, hay que abrir el seguro. – Este asintió. Conectó el ipad y empezó su trabajo, una vez el sonido de afirmación se escuchó, la puerta se abrió. – Perfecto, entraré primero.

Marcus se asomó por la habitación la cual estaba a oscuras, como si no hubiera nadie ahí.

\- ¡Aaaah! – Escuchó ese grito por detrás, volteando a ver y deteniendo lo que era una escoba a punto de golpearle.

\- ¿Qué rayos?

\- ¡Mei, ahora aprovecha para escapar! – gritó la castaña, su acompañante solo soltó un suspiro.

\- Yuzu, deberías detenerte.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eso fue peligroso ¿sabes? – Expresó Marcus una vez apartó la escoba, Yuzu se veía confundida. – Venimos a rescatarlas.

\- ¿Rescatarnos? – Preguntó ella con confusión.

\- Claro, acabamos con los sujetos de arriba, ya están a salvo. – Respondió el pelinegro, en ese momento Yuzu cayó de rodillas, debido al gran alivio que estaba sintiendo.

\- Que bien… Mei, finalmente podremos irnos de aquí, volveremos a casa. – Expresó alegre.

\- Sin embargo, para que vuelvan a su hogar falta. – Respondió él, Yuzu le vio con los animos ahora perdidos.

\- No puede ser…

\- ¿Por cual razón? – Buscó saber Mei, teniendo aquel rostro serio.

\- Se los explicaré después, lo importante ahora es escapar de aquí. – Miró a Yuuji. – Necesitamos evitar que nos persigan una vez salgamos, solo hay una forma, y seguro lo pensaste.

\- Claro. – Respondió él, mostrando justo en la mochila que llevaba, abrió mostrando su contenido. – Aquí tengo lo necesario. – Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Marcus.

\- Excelente.

\- ¿Qué harán? – Preguntó Yuzu, un poco nerviosa por lo que tenía en mente.

\- No es nada… solo vamos a preparar unos cuantos… fuegos artificiales de despedida…

* * *

\- ¡Sigue!

\- ¡No te detengas!

Jyushimatsu continuaba bailando, varios soldados estaban ahí reunidos, riendo divertidos de las estupideces que el sextillizo estaba realizando, una propia rutina de comedia la cual los mantenía totalmente distraídos.

\- Has algo más, nos encanta lo que haces.

\- Es verdad, deberías trabajar con nosotros, serías un buen espectáculo en momentos de descanso. – Expresó uno de los soldados, Jyushimatsu giró sobre si mismo cargando aquel bate de béisbol.

\- ¿Jugarán béisbol conmigo?

\- Con gusto. – Expresó otro mientras reía.

\- ¡Genial! Pero mis hermanos se preocuparían si me voy solo.

\- Vamos hombre, te divertirás con nosotros, lo juro. – Todos los soldados asintieron estando de acuerdo, Jyushimatsu se lo pensó.

\- Bueno… en realidad tengo cosas qué hacer, fue divertido estar con todos.

\- Es una lastima, fuiste un gran comediante. – Expresó uno de ellos.

\- Nos veremos en otra ocasión, nos vemos~ - Y Jyushimatsu se fue en ese momento, todos los soldados se despidieron de él.

\- Eso fue divertido… jamás me he reido en años como fue hoy.

\- Es verdad… ahora ¿qué hacemos? – Preguntó uno de ellos.

\- Regresar a nuestros puestos, quizás…

 ***BOOOOM***

Una explosión empezó a invadir todo, solo observaban como el edificio estaba en llamas, lo vieron con total asombro.

\- ¡Que mierda!

\- ¡La base, todos, vayan a apagar el fuego! – Los soldados empezaron a moverse directo hacia los almacenes por extintores pero no lo sabían…

 ***BOOOM***

\- ¡Aaagh! – Estos igual tenían explosivos y volaban junto con ellos. No muy lejos de ahí, Marcus estaba parado, teniendo su dedo alzado y cabizbajo, entonces levantó la vista lentamente.

\- … Boom.

Y la explosión se llevó a cabo a sus espaldas mientras se señaló a su mismo con su pulgar, prácticamente toda la base estaba en llamas, muchos soldados totalmente alertados y asustados en ese momento.

\- … Esto… ¿eso era necesario? – Preguntó Yuzu un poco confundida por lo que Marcus hizo.

\- Para mi si, siempre quise hacer el gesto de Adam Cole con una explosión de fondo. – Se hundió de hombros. – Tacharé eso en mi lista de cosas por hacer después, hay que escapar. – Miró a Jyushimatsu. – Bien hecho en distraerlos, realmente fuiste nuestra salvación ahí.

\- No fue nada. – Expresó este totalmente alegre de ser útil.

\- Es hora de volver a la camioneta y al hotel, nuestro trabajo por hoy ha terminado y seguro ellas quieren descansar y necesitan respuestas. – Señaló a Yuzu y Mei.

\- Nos gustaría. – Expresó la castaña.

\- Tenemos de aquí hasta que lleguemos, responderé todas sus preguntas dentro de lo que conozco, seguro aceptarán venir con nosotros una vez sepan lo que sucede.

\- Dependiendo. – Respondió Mei. – Hay mucho que deseo saber.

\- Igual yo. – le secundó Yuzu.

\- Descuiden chicas, les diré todo con lujo de detalles. – Se acercaron a la camioneta, abriendo la parte de atrás, Amane estaba ahí.

\- Bienvenidos, es bueno saber que volviste Yuuji. – Expresó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

\- No fue ningún problema, volvamos al hotel y rápido, no hay que dejar rastro alguno de nuestro paradero.

\- Entendido. – Ella ya encendió la camioneta. – Sujetense todos, próxima parada, el hotel. – Anunció ella. Ya entonces se pusieron en marcha, con el rescate hecho, Marcus logró unir a dos más a su grupo, Yuzu y Mei se enterarían de lo sucedido, para el pelinegro era seguro que les seguirían, puesto que no podrían estar por su cuenta, después de eso, el viaje solo continuará.

* * *

 **El Redentor 777: Si los agregué fue justo porque jugué la novela y me gustó, ya el anime fue algo de medio.**

 **Felipexza: Respecto a Yami,si la he mencionado hace dos caps, si que tener a tantos personajes puede revolver pero no me olvido de ninguno, ya ella tendrá sus momentos más adelante ;D**

 **Y se rescataron a las chicas, esta parte ya termina y teniendo más integrantes en el gran viaje, en el próximo cap tendremos un desarrollo con los pjs actuales, al menos me enfocaré en unos cuantos antes de pasar al siguiente punto, ya lo verán, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	58. Construyendo confianza

La alarma despertó a Marcus en aquel momento, se encontraban actualmente en Arkansas, más en específico en Dodge City donde decidieron descansar por ese día, ya una vez rescataron a Yuzu y Mei las cuales también se unieron al grupo expedicionario junto a Yuuji y sus amigas, el gran grupo viajó para llegar al siguiente estado y hacer su parada diaria para dormir. Una vez estaba totalmente despierto y se cambió, salieron en aquel momento, el hotel donde se estaban quedando no era tan lujoso como otros anteriores en los que habían estado, era un poco más hogareño lo cual daba una sensación de familiaridad.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó a unos cuantos de sus amigos que ya igual se habían levantado en ese momento, algunos a su peculiar manera como Rikka y Dekomori del cual el pelinegro aprendió a conllevar sus actos chuunibyou, Makina teniendo bastante energía en la mañana como era de esperarse y Amane controlándola como el arquetipo de hermana mayor que es, las Hackadolls esperando el momento oportuno para que les dé un trabajo, Las Milky Holmes y los sextillizos clamando por comida desde temprano; el pelinegro ha sabido ganarse la confianza de todos gracias a sus actos y buenos sentimientos hacia ellos.

\- Cada vez obtengo más responsabilidades… - Llegó al pequeño comedor, algunos ya se encontraban ahí, saludando de igual forma. – Una tranquila mañana…

\- Reiss-san. – Yuzu y Mei estaban en una de las mesas, la castaña le saludó. – Se está levantando un poco tarde esta ocasión.

\- A diferencia de otros, seguro Mei te despertó. – Respondió el con media sonrisa. – Además, ya dije que pueden llamarme por mi primer nombre, estaremos un tiempo viajando juntos hasta descubrir la forma de regresarlos a sus respectivos hogares, la confianza es algo muy importante en casos como estos.

\- Es verdad. – Respondió la alguna vez gyaru. - ¿Vas a sentarte a desayunar?

\- Solo pediré una taza de café y vuelvo. – Ella asintió, en cambio Mei no dijo nada, ya el pelinegro fue por ello y esperó unos cuantos minutos, después regresando con su café y un plato con fruta fresca para sentarse en la misma mesa que ambas. - ¿Han logrado adaptarse hasta ahora?

\- Bastante bien, hay personas muy amables entre el resto. – Comentó Yuzu con una sonrisa. - ¿No es así Mei?

\- Supongo… - Fue todo lo que dijo, a pesar de ello mantenía aquel rostro serio y carente de emociones.

\- Bueno, como son la adición más reciente y pues Yuuji y sus amigas ya tienen ropa de antemano, deberemos hacer compras para que tengan distintos cambios, no querrán estar siempre con uniforme todo el tiempo.

\- Eso sería perfecto. – Comentó la castaña. - ¿A que hora saldremos?

\- Ya cuando terminemos de desayunar, el resto se las puede manejar por su cuenta y quizás vayan a distintos sitios, por lo que estaremos los tres juntos en este día. – En ese momento se acercó a susurrarle a Yuzu. – Además… podré darte recomendaciones de lo que buscas, ya sabes, yuri… - La castaña se sonrojó un poco.

\- Por favor… - Expresó ella, Yuzu sentía algo de vergüenza que Marcus supiera sobre sus sentimientos hacia Mei pero lo aceptó, teniendo al menos un compañero con quien hablar del asunto, en ese momento la pelinegra fulminó con la mirada a Marcus debido a la cercanía con su hermanastra.

\- Bueno, vamos a comer, tengo hambre. – Anunció y entonces empezaron, Marcus y Yuzu entablaban una conversación muy animada mientras Mei se limitaba a comer en silencio, en ocasiones mirando de reojo al pelinegro y como Yuzu se divertía hablando con él, un sentimiento florecía en su pecho al verlos de esa forma.

* * *

Marcus, Yuzu y Mei ya harían su salida en ese momento, en la entrada estaba Yami que parecía estar esperando a alguien.

\- Ey Yami. – Saludó a la rubia extraterrestre. – Voy a salir un rato ¿tu igual?

\- Estoy esperando a Mikan. – Respondió ella.

\- Ok, si surge algún problema, llamaré a su celular para que me apoyes, no sabemos que puede pasar.

\- Entendido, nos vemos. – Expresó esta, ya entonces los tres fueron a la camioneta, subiendo con Yuzu en el copiloto y Mei detrás.

 _Reproduciendo: Linkin Park – Waiting for the End._

Empezaron a hacer su camino hacia el centro comercial, quizás no vaya a ser tan grande como otros pero tampoco es que necesiten más que ropa para las dos chicas, ya el pelinegro mantenía la vista al frente.

\- ¿Algo que vayan a querer en específico?

\- Yo solo con tener una buena ropa para dormir. – Comentó Yuzu. – Mei tampoco es que necesite demasiado.

\- Supongo que no gastaremos bastante en esta ocasión, otras chicas si se han soltado debido al dinero que tengo. – Soltó una risa el pelinegro. No tardaron demasiado en llegar, una vez estacionando, los tres se bajaron. – Vamos a ver primero la ropa, después podríamos pasar a otros sitios para divertirnos un poco.

\- Eso estaría bien. – Sonrió Yuzu, ya entonces empezaron a caminar, Mei iba un poco por detrás mientras que Yuzu estaba a un lado de Marcus, ella solo miraba fijamente.

Entraron al edificio el cual tenía varias tiendas, a pesar de lo pequeña que pueda ser esa ciudad, tiene igual tiendas departamentales, Yuzu veía todo.

\- Si hay bastante… supongo que no estará mal que me pase un poco con las compras entonces. – Respondió ella viendo a Marcus, este se cruzó de brazos.

\- No lo sé… ya las otras chicas me han estado dejando sin mucho dinero… - Respondió como si lo pensara, Yuzu le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

\- Ese tipo de bromas no funcionan conmigo. – Marcus ya entonces sonrió.

\- Lo intenté. – Se hundió de hombros. – Vamos a ver entonces, seguro habrá ropa bonita para las dos.

\- Perfecto, vamos Mei. – Sujetó a la pelinegra de la mano para empezar a ver. Entraron a una tienda de primero, Yuzu veía todo lo que le pareciera hermoso, por lo menos no podía quejarse de su sentido de la moda y tampoco que fuera caro, todo llegaría a manos de la tarjeta de crédito de Marcus. – Esto se vería muy bien en ti. – Le mostró un vestido de color beige, Mei solamente lo observó.

\- Llevemos algo más sencillo. – Respondió ella, Yuzu soltó un suspiro.

\- Vamos, por hoy deja consentirte un poco, te lo digo como tu hermana mayor.

\- No es algo necesario. – Seguía insistiendo en ello, ahí la castaña vio a Marcus.

\- Marcus, haz algo, a poco no se vería hermosa con este vestido.

\- Es su decisión ¿no? No puedo meterme en asuntos familiares, yo me lavo las manos con esto. – Hizo como restarle importancia, Yuzu empezó a darle pequeños golpes en el hombro.

\- Pensé que tendría tu apoyo aquí. – El pelinegro empezó a reír, Mei siguió viendo esa escena mientras fruncía el ceño.

Luego de haber visto ropa y que ambas chicas escogieran lo que más les gustó, ya entonces fueron a ver otros rumbos, Marcus quizás no conozca mucho de lo que puede haber en esa ciudad pero si logra captar sitios interesantes, y el hambre era algo que al menos Yuzu no podía negar.

\- Hay helados aquí. – Comentó la castaña, señalando un puesto. - ¿Puedes?

\- No puedo negarme. – Marcus ya fue entonces a comprar helado, Yuzu vio a Mei.

\- ¿Quieres algún sabor en específico?

\- No es necesario. – Respondió ella.

\- Bueno… ¡Marcus, yo quiero de fresa!

\- Entendido. – Así fue a comprar, de fresa para ella y él escogió de chocolate con pasar, llevando los conos para ella y dándoselo, aunque por un error le untó un poco en la mejilla a Yuzu.

\- Está frío. – Respondió ella, el pelinegro pasó su dedo por su mejilla y entonces lamió el resto. - ¡Oye!

\- Delicioso. – Comentó este, la castaña empezó a mostrarse molesta aunque era todo un juego para luego empezar a reír, Mei seguía mostrándose bastante molesta con lo que estaba viendo.

Un tiempo después, Yuzu necesitó ir al baño por lo que Marcus le mostró donde y fue por su cuenta, quedando a solas con Mei, la pelinegra era bastante callada y no parecía ser de ese tipo que socialice bastante, teniendo aquella facultad Yuzu, así que durante todo ese tiempo hubo un silencio entre ambos, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro.

\- Sé lo que piensas… - Comentó la pelinegra vio a Marcus. – No creas que no he notado las miradas que me has lanzado.

\- Eso…

\- No soy tan estúpido y despistado como para no darme cuenta. – Sonrió suavemente. – Creo tener ya demasiado conocimiento de como funciona un anime como para ver las señales y claramente las estás demostrando durante este tiempo.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó ella de forma cortante.

\- Bueno, aprovechando que Yuzu se fue y podemos tener esta plática a solas, es mejor que lo aclare todo. – Miró fijamente a Mei. – Yo no tengo ningún tipo de intención de ir tras tu hermana, puede que parezca que intento enamorarla o algo por el estilo, solamente estamos siendo buenos amigos, supongo que no está mal permitir que tenga algún tipo de amistad con ella ¿no?

\- No es eso. – Buscó negar.

\- Si lo es. – Contrarrestó Marcus sin abandonar su mirada en la pelinegra. – Lo diré claramente, estás celosa de ver que me llevo muy bien con ella. – Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Mei se abrieron, Marcus soltó una pequeña risa. – Di en el clavo.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, lo que yo piense de Yuzu es algo que solo yo puedo hacer.

\- Ella te ha conducido por muchas cosas nuevas ¿no? – Comió un poco de su helado antes de continuar. – Conozco las circunstancias, tener una hermanastra como ella, de una personalidad tan distinta a la tuya y que le ha traído un giro de 180 grados a tu vida, además de hacerte descubrir sentimientos que nunca antes habías tenido, combates con cosas como esa en cada ocasión que están juntas.

\- Tu… realmente sabes todo.

\- Ya te lo dije, yo y otros más sabemos. – Comentó mientras se recostó en su asiento. – No hay necesidad de que me escondas nada, yo apoyo cualquier cosa sin prejuicio alguno, si estás totalmente mentalizada para dar algún paso, yo con gusto crearé oportunidades para las dos, no lo digo como guardián, lo digo como su amigo.

\- Amigo…

\- Es algo que dije antes, construir confianza entre ambos es la base para seguir adelante en una situación como esta, sin confianza jamás habría logrado llegar tan lejos, reclutar tanta gente o siquiera haber empezado en primer lugar, es una responsabilidad que yo mismo me impuse pero sé muy bien que no puedo hacerlo solo, la ayuda y el apoyo de todos es algo fundamental, así que espero lo mismo de ustedes dos, tanto de ti como de Yuzu.

Mei bajó la mirada, Marcus estaba hablando con la verdad y ella le había juzgado de antemano, dejando que sus celos la controlaran al verle tan amigable con Yuzu, aunque fuera una chica bastante terca, hay cosas que no puede negar.

\- Es cierto… supongo que no vi las cosas de otra forma.

\- Me alegra saber eso, espero que podamos llevarnos bien en este tiempo, quizás ser amigos.

\- Amigos… no es algo que escuche muy a menudo.

\- Tienes amigos ¿no? Yuzu, Momokino Himeko, Harumi en cierta parte, tienes más amigas de lo que piensas.

\- … Es verdad, me estoy dando cuenta.

\- Y puedes tener más, ahora estoy yo, se encuentran los demás, expandir tus horizontes no es nada malo, cuentas con mi apoyo y Yuzu es la que más se preocupa por ti, no solo como hermana.

\- … Lo tendré en cuenta. – Marcus sonrió. Pasó un rato y Yuzu no regresaba del baño, algo que al pelinegro se le hacía raro.

\- Yuzu no vuelve… - Comentó por lo bajo, Marcus no quería pensar en el peor escenario pero era algo viable. – Esto no me gusta, vuelvo en un momento.

\- Espera. – Mei detuvo a Marcus, viendo su rostro serio. – Yo igual voy.

\- No, quédate aquí. – Ordenó el pelinegro. – Puede ser muy peligroso.

\- Voy, si Yuzu está en peligro, debo salvarla. – Respondió ella, realmente estaba decidida a seguirle sin importar que.

\- … Entendido, pero mantente cerca. – Mei asintió, se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a ir, justamente al baño donde Yuzu debió entrar, ahí Mei se encargó de revisar entrando, saliendo unos momentos después.

\- No está.

\- Entonces si debió ocurrir eso… no puedo creer que haya sido rápido, debemos salir, no debió irse tan lejos. – Mei asintió. Empezaron a moverse para salir del centro comercial, si no ha pasado mucho tiempo, entonces Yuzu no debería estar tan lejos y podrían alcanzarla.

En otro lado, unos cuatro hombres estaban cargando a alguien, tenían a Yuzu la cual estaba atada y amordazada para que no intentara escapar o gritar, se iban acercando a una furgoneta.

\- Esta chica realmente se resistió y es muy ruidosa.

\- Es verdad… - Aquel soldado sacó una radio. – Aquí Percival 3, ya tenemos a uno de los objetivos, procederemos a irnos.

\- Suban. – Ya que ordenó a los soldados que se subieran, pasó algo en ese momento, una figura que dio un salto con un rodillazo justo al rostro de uno, haciendo que impactara de costado con la furgoneta. - ¡Que mierda!

\- Ey chicos. – Marcus estaba ahí, poniendo una sonrisa segura. – Veo que intentan llevarse a una de mis amigas, lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo.

\- Ese ese joven que siempre se está interponiendo, atáquenlo. – Ordenó el soldado a cargo, de ese modo empezaron a ir tras él. – Aprovechando toda la conmoción, Mei se acercó por el otro lado de la furgoneta, viendo a Yuzu, le retiró el pañuelo que cubría su boca.

\- ¡Mei!

\- Espera un momento. – La pelinegra se tomó su tiempo para liberar a Yuzu, mientras tanto Marcus estaba distrayendo a los Black Crows. Esquivó el ataque de uno de ellos para contraatacar con un derechazo a su costilla izquierda, luego llegó otro buscando apuñalarle con su cuchillo, logró agacharse y lanzar un uppercut.

\- Cuanto aprecio ahora mismo haberle pedido a Joe que me enseñara lo básico del boxeo. – Esquivó un golpe para lanzar un gancho por la derecha, ya entonces otro quiso llegar a sus espaldas con una patada, Marcus apenas logró esquivarlo al sentir el golpe en su parte posterior, siendo empujado, entonces otro aprovechó para darle un golpe justo en el rostro, sintiendo como sangre salía de su boca por la fuerza.

\- ¡Marcus! – Yuzu gritó preocupada, ya liberada de sus ataduras, las dos chicas solo podían ver como el pelinegro se enfrentaba solo a cuatro soldados.

\- Oigan, no es justo, claramente estoy en desventaja ahora mismo. – Comentó este mientras se limpió la sangre, otro buscó atacarlo nuevamente por el costado, en esta ocasión él logró reaccionar de forma más temprana y esquivarlo, justo aprovechó para dar un salto encima de él y caerle para aplastarlo.

\- ¡Este es tu fin! – Exclamó otro de ellos, Marcus se levantó en ese momento y apoyándose justo de la espalda del soldado que aplastó, dio un giro con una patada, dándole justo en el estómago a aquel soldado, entonces lo sujetó de su pierna mientras pasó su hombro encima y levantó, ejecutando un Fisherman Buster en el suelo.

\- Que venga el siguiente. –Exclamó antes de ver como el soldado que aplastó estaba levantándose nuevamente, Marcus reaccionó rápido y corrió para darle una patada justo en su cabeza al estilo de un deslizamiento de béisbol, se levantó con rápidez mientras el tercero iba tras él con varios puñetazos. – Buenos puños, pero no es nada como lo hace Joe.

Marcus respondió con una patada justo al costado de su costilla izquierda, eso hizo que aquel soldado se doblara, entonces se agachó para lanzar un uppercut corto que lo hizo moverse hacia atrás, continuó el combo con una superkick justo al rostro que lo dejó inmóvil y casi cayendo, Marcus terminó entonces levantándolo y ejecutar un Brainbuster.

\- Bien… queda uno… - Estaba agotándose, sabía que sus energías no iban para más debido a todo el esfuerzo de haber peleado contra los otros tres, el soldado restante se veía más confiado al observar el cansancio del pelinegro.

\- No puedes hacer nada más, morirás aquí y me llevaré a los objetivos.

\- Inténtalo si puedes, no dejaré que se lleven a nadie… no mientras siga siendo su guardián.

El soldado se lanzó al ataque, quiso esquivarlo pero sus piernas le fallaron en ese momento, maldició por dentro mientras recibió un fuerte golpe en su abdomen por parte del soldado, resintiendo bastante el dolor.

\- No puede ser… - Yuzu y Mei solo podían observar con preocupación como Marcus empezó a ser lastimado por parte del soldado. – Si pudiéramos hacer algo…

\- No intentes nada peligroso Yuzu... me cuesta decirlo, pero… somos inútiles aquí… - Expresó mientras bajaba la cabeza, Yuzu solo pudo sentirse molesta por no ser de ayuda.

Marcus cayó derribado por un golpe, ahora estaba en el suelo, siguió escupiendo sangre mientras los moretones ya estaban en su rostro, el soldado se vió feliz por ello.

\- Enfrentarte a los Black Crows no fue una decisión inteligente, chico.

\- Lo sé… pero es un trabajo que yo quiero saber, no se llevarán a nadie ni cumplirán sus estúpidas ambiciones… - Apenas y tuvo el esfuerzo de hablar, solo para ser recibido con una patada en su estómago.

\- Hablas demasiado, es momento de terminar. – Sacó un arma, apuntando a Marcus, Yuzu y Mei solo vieron con temor lo que iba a pasar. – Es el momento de despedirte de esta vida.

\- ¡Noooo! – Gritó Yuzu, ya el soldado estaba por disparar.

\- ¡Aaah! – Algo atravesó su hombro, el soldado solo pudo ver la sangre salir de su hombro izquierdo, soltando el arma al instante. - ¡Carajo, mi hombro!

\- Maldición… eso fue un poco tarde… - Expresó Marcus con una sonrisa, no muy lejos de ahí en un edificio se encontraba un joven, Yuuji estaba ahí con un rifle de francotirador.

\- Llegamos a tiempo… - Expresó hablando por una radio.

\- Entendido papá, menos mal lo hiciste. – Se escuchó a Makina del otro lado.

\- Marcus está a salvo, el objetivo fue neutralizado. – Fue lo último que anunció. El soldado seguía sujetándose en el hombro cuando Marcus se levantó.

\- Muy bien, dijiste algo de que iba a morir aquí ¿no? Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo aún. – En ese momento lo pateó en su estómago y sujetó sus dos brazos, entonces se dejó caer, impactando su rostro en el suelo, un Underhook DDT. – Dirty Deeds o Future Shock, como quieras llamarlo, ese fue tu final.

\- Marcus. – Yuzu y Mei se acercaron, el pelinegro seguía bastante herido y sangrando en el rostro, pero estaba vivo. – Debemos tratarte las heridas.

\- Ya lo haremos… - Respiraba agitadamente. – Por ahora hay que encargarnos de estos… viendo que Yuuji, Makina, Sachi y Amane están aquí, se los dejaré a ellos… debo descansar… - Cayó al suelo de forma pesada, las dos chicas le vieron con preocupación, solo encontrando que empezó a dormir.

\- En serio… es alguien bastante impulsivo y descuidado… me recuerda a ti. – Comentó Mei, Yuzu le vio con molestia.

\- ¡Oye, yo no soy tan descuidada como él, eso fue muy peligroso!

\- Pero al menos… nos salvó… creo poder confiar en él… - Comentó la pelinegra en voz baja para que Yuzu no le escuchara. Marcus tenía una expresión de calma mientras dormía, pasó un momento muy peligroso para él y ambas chicas, pero se las pudo arreglar para mantenerlas a salvo, aunque eso levantó preocupaciones en el resto al ver su estado, todo siguió con normalidad. El próximo destino les espera.

* * *

 **El Redentor 777: Pues aquí ya está el cap, no hubo personajes nuevos pero desarrollas algunos actuales tampoco está mal, ya espero hacerlo más seguido.**

 **Pues aquí Marcus no es alguien totalmente invencible, si está solo puede tener problemas y este cap lo confirma, por lo menos tuvo apoyo en el mejor momento, ya con el próximo cap seguiremos el viaje, puede que agregue nuevos personajes, ya lo veremos y todo depende de como vayan las cosas, nos vemos en la próxima semana y feliz año nuevo a todos.**


	59. Guerra sin precedentes

St. Louis, Missouri. Fue el siguiente destino para el grupo, ya totalmente alojados ahí de forma momentánea, Marcus salió por su cuenta mientras estaba viendo unas cuantas cosas, después de todo no siempre se tiene la virtud de poder viajar a distintos estados y poder disfrutar un poco de lo que esas ciudades tienen para ofrecer.

\- Eso me recuerda que no he estado muy al pendiente de lo que hay en cuanto a videojuegos ahora… - Murmuró para sí mismo. De ese modo entró a un centro comercial e hizo su camino hacia una tienda de videojuegos para poder investigar lo reciente, justo al entrar, frente a la tienda encontró que había una multitud. - ¿Qué será eso?

\- ¡Les invitamos a participar a nuestro gran evento patrocinador del juego PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds! Con la posibilidad de ganar 10,000 dólares, llevaremos a cabo un evento nunca antes visto, un verdadero Battle Royale en la vida real, pasen todos a inscribirse.

\- Oh… - El pelinegro vio aquello con curiosidad, entonces se acercó para que le den un panfleto con las especificaciones, mientras más lo leía, una sonrisa se iba cruzando en su rostro. – Esto es… interesante…

Se regocijó en su mente, aquello terminó llamando su atención y seguro no iba a hacerlo solo, ya entonces hizo su regreso al hotel…

* * *

\- Hora de la reunión. – Mion estaba al frente, se encontraban en una mesa del comedor del hotel con la peliverde al frente, esta se cruzó de brazos. – El día de hoy debemos de pensar que juego vamos a jugar.

\- ¿Alguna idea? Hemos estado viajando ya por varios días. – Comentó Keiichi, la peliverde asintió.

\- Es verdad, a pesar de todos los problemas que hemos tenido, logramos llevar a cabo nuestras actividades sin ningún problema, quizás el único impedimento es… que no tenemos mucho qué escoger…

Todos tenían miradas de resignación, no contaban con juegos de mesa o cartas para al menos entretenerse un poco, Yumeko cargaba una baraja de póker con ella pero ya jugaron todas las variaciones que se les podían ocurrir.

\- ¿Podríamos pedirle a Marcus-san si puede comprar juegos de mesa para nosotros? – preguntó Rena, Mion se lo pensó por unos segundos.

\- Ya está muy ocupado tratando con el liderazgo de este gran grupo, no podemos simplemente decirle que nos compre algo.

\- Au~ esto es difícil… - Expresó Hanyuu por lo bajo. Se habían quedado sin ideas cuando en ese momento vieron al pelinegro entrar, llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué sonríe? Se ve tétrico. – Comentó Satoko un poco asombrada, fue entonces que se acercó a ellos.

\- Ey, veo que están teniendo una reunión del club. – Comentó saludando con la mano.

\- Así es, aunque no sabemos qué jugar. – Respondió Rika, ahí Marcus soltó una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Qué es gracioso? – preguntó Satoko, justamente Marcus depositó el panfleto del Battle Royale sobre la mesa.

\- Esto es… - Expresó Shion mirándolo.

\- Si tienen problemas sobre qué jugar, esto puede ser su solución, un Battle Royale, disparos con pistolas nerf, 100 jugadores peleando al mismo tiempo alrededor de la ciudad ¿Qué dicen?

\- Eso… - Mion lo vio, solo podía sentir como su sangre empezó a hervir. – Es lo que buscábamos, Marcus-san, nos has salvado.

\- Sabía que les interesaría, pasaré la noticia, tengo en mente que todos entremos, una vez lo haga, explicaré el resto.

\- Entendido, nos vemos entonces. – Marcus se fue para pasar la noticia, ahora ya tenían un juego para ese día e iba a ser muy divertido.

\- Mion, esta puede ser nuestra gran oportunidad. – Expresó Keiichi con emoción, todos estaban de acuerdo.

\- Ya es momento de que esta ciudad y el mundo conozca de lo que el club de juegos de la primaria Hinamizawa es capaz de hacer…

Un tiempo después, Marcus pasó la noticia a todos que ya se encontraban reunidos para discutir al respecto, claro que había opiniones distintas.

\- ¿Realmente entraremos a esto? – Preguntó Dia un poco dudosa.

\- Ese es el plan. – Respondió Marcus con una sonrisa segura. – Hasta ahora el viaje no ha sido más que problemas y persecuciones, no hemos tenido casi tiempo de relajarnos un poco así que una actividad con todos me parece lo más ideal.

\- Es una buena idea, pero… - Mio tampoco estaba muy segura al respecto, después de todo, ir disparando gente y corriendo por todos lados, aunque sean pistolas de juguete, representa mucho esfuerzo físico.

\- Pensé que no todos iban a ceder, por eso dejé lo más importante al final. – Ahí decidió sacar su as bajo la manga. – El ganador se llevará un premio en efectivo, más específico, 10,000 dólares. – Eso llamó la atención de varios.

\- ¿10,000 dólares? – Los ojos de Osomatsu formaron signos de dólar.

\- Normalmente, todo el dinero que ganamos iría a mi cuenta bancaria para futuras provisiones pero aquí haré una excepción… quien sea que gane este Battle Royale, podrá conservar el dinero para comprarse o usarlo como más lo desee, sin restricciones.

Esas palabras activaron un sentimiento en todos, poder contar con una cantidad de dinero como esa y manejarlo por su propia cuenta, de solo saber lo que podrían comprar y han querido pero no han tenido la posibilidad de pedírselo a Marcus, más que nada porque son cosas personales, finalmente una puerta así se les estaba abriendo.

\- Lo haré. – Expresó Izayoi con el rostro más serio que tenía.

\- Debemos ganar… - Comentó Nico por lo bajo también, ya todos estaban encendidos al respecto, el plan de Marcus funcionó.

\- Entonces es unánime, el evento se llevará a cabo mañana, espero estén listos que iré directo a inscribirlos.

\- Hazlo, demostraremos que nadie puede ganarnos. – Respondió Mion con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa segura. – El club de juegos dominará esta competencia.

\- Eso lo veremos… - Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, su mente solo podía pensar en todo lo que iba a suceder, después de todo son personajes de anime, harán todo de una manera más emocionante y él se encontraba muy ansioso al respecto.

* * *

Llegó el día, Marcus inscribió a los que iban a participar, justo frente al punto de partida se encontraba gente espectadora para ver como se llevaría a cabo todo, solamente Joe y Kobayashi, que sostenía a Kana, se quedaron afuera para ver la competencia.

\- Debemos apoyar a Tohru ¿entendido? – Comentó la pelirroja, Kanna asintió.

\- Muy bien todos. – El presentador del evento estaba al frente en un escenario. – Toda la ciudad estará disponible para que puedan moverse, tenemos cámaras posicionadas para que no se pierdan la acción mediante nuestra pantalla titánica, solo nos queda decir, mucha suerte a todos los participantes.

100 personas estaban ahí que decidieron entrar, Marcus y el resto abarcaban casi la mitad, lo lamentaba por los otros pobres que no sabían nada, iban a ser eliminados de forma rápida.

\- ¿Nervioso? – Mion y su grupo se acercó a Marcus el cual ya estaba equipado con su arma e iba con ropa ligera. – No llores cuando termines siendo el primer eliminado bajo mi arma.

\- Hablas demasiado. – Respondió el pelinegro para contrarrestar. – Entiendo totalmente la fuerza de todos, así que no será nada fácil que acaben conmigo, después de todo, si gano yo, nadie obtendrá el dinero.

\- ¡Papá acabará con todos! – Makina se acercó, gritando como siempre. – Vamos a llevarnos ese dinero y los arrastrará por el suelo como las putas que son.

\- Me gustaría verlo intentar. – Respondió Marcus, Yuuji se acercó. – Los más habilidosos durarán más, espero no caigas rápido.

\- Eso es un hecho. – Respondió él con calma. – Considero esto un entrenamiento normal.

\- Bastante confiado, por lo que veo. – Expresó. – Tengamos un buen combate todos, nada de morir primero. – Expresó el pelinegro, ya entonces cada quien se fue a sus lugares.

\- Muy bien todos, pueden empezar a moverse por la ciudad y escoger sus puntos de inicio, les hemos dado vehículos eléctricos para que se muevan con mayor facilidad, dentro de 10 minutos daremos inicio. – Con aquel aviso del presentador, todos se alejaron, Marcus se subió a un jeep eléctrico para moverse, aunque no iba solo, Kotonoha decidió acompañarle.

\- ¿Estás segura? Podría traicionarte en cualquier momento.

\- No quisiera estar sola, así que estar contigo es lo más seguro. – Expresó ella, Marcus no podía negarlo, en un Battle Royale puede darse cualquier tipo de desarrollo, por lo que alianzas temporales no eran extrañas. Ya finalmente todos estaban alejados, el presentador miró el reloj.

\- Son las 12 del mediodía, a partir de ahora daremos inicio al Battle Royale, que empiece.

Con ese anunció ya todo empezó, Marcus y Kotonoha seguía en el jeep, manejando por los caminos disponibles, después de todo habían cercas que marcaban que tanto podían andar y que estuviera en los límites.

\- Manten los ojos bien abiertos, no sabemos de donde puede venir un ataque. – Expresó Marcus, en ese momento vio disparos, el pelinegro logró agacharse para evitar ser disparado, uno de los otros sujetos que entraron estaba ahí disparando las balas nerf. – Ya tenemos a nuestra primera víctima ¿sabes disparar?

\- Es un juguete… haré mi mejor esfuerzo. – Expresó la pelinegra con seriedad. Marcus aprovechó para dar un giro en U con el jeep e ir por delante, el tipo seguía disparando aunque solo le daba al parabrisas, fue entonces que Kotonoha se levantó y empezó a disparar, el enemigo intentó huir pero una bala le dio en la espalda.

\- Maldición. – Expresó justo cuando se escuchó un sonido de afirmación.

\- El participante 18 ha sido eliminado, sal del lugar. – Se escuchó por medio de los altavoces, Marcus sonrió.

\- Tenemos el primer punto, bien hecho. – Expresó, Kotonoha se vio alegre. – Sigamos de esa forma.

\- Si.

En otro lado, un pobre individuo estaba caminando por su cuenta, totalmente ignorante de a donde se dirigía, justo cuando pensó que estaba salvo, ocurrió algo.

\- ¿Qué rayos? – Pisó lo que parecía ser una cuerda que lo levantó de repente, dejándolo suspendido en el aire, debido a la sorpresa, soltó su arma. - ¿Qué es esto?

\- Jeje, cayó redondito. – Satoko salió en ese momento junto a Rika y Hanyuu. – Tenemos al primero chicas.

\- Mii, lo lamento señor, pero esto es una competencia, gracias por participar. – Expresó la peliazul con una sonrisa antes de dispararle en el pecho.

\- Participante 50 eliminado. – Las tres chicas chocaron sus palmas.

\- Nosotras tres somos invencibles, mientras tengamos mis trampas, nadie podrá derrotarnos. – Expresó Satoko con confianza.

\- Bien hecho Satoko-chan, debemos seguir. – Anunció Hanyuu con algo de temor por ser vistas, la rubia asintió, comenzando a moverse nuevamente.

\- Je, no podrán con nosotros brothers, nos llevaremos ese dinero. – Expresó Karamatsu con confianza.

\- Karamatsu-niisan, no deberíamos estar a la vista de todos. – Expresó Todomatsu, el sextillizo de la chamarra de cuero sonrió.

\- No problem, somos seis y estamos todos juntos en esto, mientras podamos apoyarnos, nada saldrá mal…

Karamatsu no se dio cuenta que recibió un disparo en la espalda, cortesía de otro jugador.

\- Participante 6, fuera.

\- … Hablé demasiado tarde, pero no importa, sigo teniendo estilo. – Expresó mientras se iba, sacando gotones a los otros cinco.

\- Eso fue una perdida de tiempo… debemos avanzar, ganemos ese dinero y lo gastaremos todo. – Anunció Osomatsu, los otros soltaron un rugido de batalla.

\- ¿Cómo va todo Yuuji? – Habló Amane por medio de una radio, el pelinegro estaba en el techo de un edificio, usando un rifle de francotirador Nerf ¿Cómo lo consiguió? Es un misterio.

\- He eliminado a tres por mi parte que estaban al descubierto ¿Qué tal tu?

\- Me llevé a dos, no fue nada el distraerlos usando mis encantos femeninos~ - Canturreó al otro lado, Yuuji desvió los ojos.

\- Pues sigue usando esos pechos para eliminar a más. – Cortó para cambiar a otra línea. – Sachi, informe.

\- Entendido, Makina-chan no tuvo problemas en eliminar a tres que nos tenían rodeados, aproveché para usar una granada de humo y alejarnos mientras ella se movió sin problemas, he perdido el rastro de Michiru-sama.

\- Ella no representa una baja importante si la eliminan.

\- ¡Te escuché! – Se oyó a la rubia al otro lado de la línea. - ¿Fue a propósito?

\- No realmente. – Respondió el pelinegro sacando un gruñido de Michiru. – Nee-san ¿Qué tal tu lado?

\- Todo perfecto. – Se oyó a Kazuki con confianza. – Se distraen debido a mi protesis y creen que no doy pelea, son unos pobres ineptos.

\- No podía esperar nada mejor. – Comentó él con una pequeña sonrisa. – Sigan informando periódicamente. – Cortó la línea, en ese momento alguien estaba ahí. – Sentí la presencia.

\- Mikan-san necesita el dinero para ingredientes selectos, yo se lo conseguiré. – Yami estaba ahí, aterrizó luego de haber encontrado a Yuuji en ese techo, sostenía justamente cuatro armas, dos con sus manos y las otras con sus cabellos, Yuuji enarcó una ceja.

\- Normalmente eso sería injusto… pero he enfrentado cosas peores… momento de huir. – Para sorpresa de la rubia, Yuuji saltó del techo, era un segundo piso por lo que pensó que iba a quedar lastimado pero logró rodar en el suelo para amortiguar su caída, viendo que empezaba a correr.

\- No huirás. – Expresó antes de perseguirlo. No muy lejos de ahí, las chicas de Houkago Tea Time estaban escondidas.

\- Esto es peligroso, no podemos salir sin ser eliminadas… - Expresó Mio mientras cubría su cabeza.

\- Mio, no podemos quedarnos aquí siempre, hay que salir si realmente queremos ganar ese dinero. – Expresó Ritsu.

\- Yo solo quería comprar cuerdas nuevas para mi bajo… no pensé que acabaría en algo así.

\- No hay que temer Mio-chan, saldremos de esta. – Expresó Yui con confianza.

\- Yui-senpai, tenemos pocas posibilidades de ganar esto, hay gente mucho más hábil con las armas ahí afuera, podríamos ser eliminadas al instante. – Respondió Azusa.

\- Ya estamos aquí, hay que esforzarnos. – Respondió Tsumugi. En ese momento algo se agitó en un poste eléctrico cercano a ellas, de ahí salió justamente Ichigo, no se lo esperaban.

\- Jeje, encontré aquí, Niigo-chan, Sango-chan, vengan, aquí tenemos víctimas. – Expresó con una sonrisa aterradora, asustando a Mio.

\- ¡Ataquemos! – Ritsu empezó a disparar junto a Yui y Tsumugi, Ichigo volvió a esconderse dentro de la corriente eléctrica, sin saber las demás por donde saldría. Solo fue un par de segundos después que volvió a salir, esta vez a su derecha.

\- ¡Noooo! – Mio empezó a huir totalmente asustada.

\- ¡Mio-chan! – Yui quiso detenerla pero no hubo caso.

\- No debemos distraernos, ataquen. – ordenó Ritsu, comenzando a disparar, en ese momento apareció Niigo por detrás de Tsumugi.

\- Oh~ - La rubia terminó recibiendo un disparo de la Hackadoll.

\- Participante 45, eliminada.

\- Vaya, parece que estoy fuera. – Exclamó ella.

\- ¡Mugi-chan, vengaremos tu muerte! – Exclamó Yui con dramatismo.

\- No está muerta… - Expresó Azusa con un gotón en la frente.

Los enfrentamientos continuaron, más gente empezó a ser eliminada, ya entonces se llegó a la franja de cincuenta jugadores restantes…

* * *

Marcus y Kotonoha seguían avanzando por su cuenta, de momento pudieron salir ilesos gracias al manejo de su vehículo eléctrico y disparos en movimiento que les daban una ventaja, si lograban seguir sobreviviendo de esa forma, llegarían hasta el final.

\- Lo has hecho bastante bien. – Expresó Marcus.

\- Esto… me he esforzado en lo mejor posible… - Respondió la pelinegra con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- Pero no podemos descuidarnos, no sabemos de donde llegará algún ataque. – Justo al terminar de hablar, de una esquina salió una motocicleta, justamente ahí estaban las gemelas Sonozaki, con Shion manejando y Mion con su arma. - Aquí tenemos contendientes.

\- Ey Marcus-san, un gusto encontrarnos. – Expresó Shion con una sonrisa.

\- Es una lástima que debamos eliminarlos. – Respondió Mion ya apuntando con su arma nerf.

\- Eso no lo harán. – Marcus pisó el acelerador, yendo a una mayor velocidad, Shion no perdió el tiempo y manejó para ponerse a la misma distancia, Kotonoha observaba por detrás.

\- Cuidado Marcus-san, nos alcanzan.

\- Eso lo sé, estos vehículos eléctricos no son tan rápidos como un auto normal. – Expresó, observando por el espejo retrovisor la cercanía de las gemelas. – Debemos cubrirnos.

\- ¡Onii-chan! – Justamente otro jeep apareció, en ello estaban las Milky Holmes, con Nero que usó su toy, estaba manejando de manera automática. – Finalmente te alcancé, lo siento pero quedarás eliminado. – Expresó Sheryll con una sonrisa segura, en ese momento Marcus tuvo una idea.

\- Oye Sheryll, quisiera decirte algo ¿puedes acercarte?

\- ¿Eh? Bueno, si es algo importante. – La pelirrosa saltó del vehículo.

\- ¡Sheryll-san, espera! – Cordelia intentó detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde, la chica ya estaba en el otro lado.

\- ¿Qué querías decirme?

\- … Nada, toma esto. – Dejó el volante por un momento para sujetar a Sheryll y entonces la puso al frente, justo en ese momento que Mion empezó a disparar, la pelirrosa se llevó todos los disparos, fue usada como escudo.

\- Participante 80, eliminada.

\- ¡Onii-chan, no es justo! – Expresó Sheryll lloriqueando, Marcus sonrió.

\- Ey, es un Battle Royale, no confíes en nadie. – Arrojó a Sheryll de regresó al vehículo de las Milky Holmes, causando que pierdan el control.

\- ¡Wuaaah, vamos a chocar! – Gritó Nero, justo un momento Mion aprovechó y les disparó, eliminando a todas.

\- Ahí se fueron unas, debemos seguir. – Marcus volvió al volante, continuando la persecución.

En otro lado, Hachiman, Yukino y Yui se han mantenido a salvo, no eliminaron a nadie aún y optaron por estar juntos, al menos tenían un buen escondite y se han quedado ahí.

\- Es mejor no salir afuera… - Expresó el pelinegro mientras soltaba un suspiro. – Realmente no me llamaba la atención entrar a algo como esto.

\- Hikki, hablamos de mucho dinero, podremos comprar lo que queramos con él. – Respondió la pelinaranja con energía.

\- Tu, querrás decir, yo solo necesito libros…

\- No hay razones para quejarse Hikigaya-kun. – Expresó Yukino de forma serena como siempre. – Es mejor que los demás se eliminen entre ellos, ya después podremos actuar.

\- Entendido… - En ese momento vieron como dos más entraron justo en el sitio donde se escondían.

\- Mei, aquí estaremos a sal… - Yuzu y Mei vieron a los tres en ese sitio, en aquel momento todos se quedaron quietos y callados.

\- (… ya nos descubrieron) – Pensó Hachiman.

\- (No puede ser, creí que no había alguien aquí) – Pensó Yuzu con nerviosismo.

\- (¿Qué hacemos? Si ellos atacan aquí, estaremos en una mala posición…) – Pensó Yui.

\- (¿Debería decirles que vinimos en paz? Realmente no quisiera entrar en una pelea aquí…) – Pensó Yuzu, Mei mantuvo su expresión calmada todo el tiempo.

\- No haremos nada. – Respondió ella por Yuzu la cual se sorprendió.

\- Igualmente. – Respondió Yukino, el ambiente seguía tenso, pero al menos parecieron entenderse.

\- Entonces… ¿podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que todo pase? – preguntó Yuzu con algo de duda.

\- Pueden, tampoco buscamos pelear. – Respondió Hachiman, la castaña ya se vio con mayor tranquilidad.

\- Menos mal, no somos como los de afuera que pelean y… - Justo cuando Yuzu se relajó, sintió un disparo, eso la sorprendió. - ¿Eh?

\- ¿De donde? – Preguntó Yui cuando ella igual terminó siendo disparada. Hachiman vio para todos lados.

\- No estamos solos… - Expresó, justo cuando una ráfaga pasó y entonces todos adentro acabaron siendo eliminados.

\- Se quedaron quietos, lo aproveché. – Medaka estaba ahí, aprovechando su velocidad, los eliminó. – Llevo veinte. – Expresó antes de irse, todos se quedaron sin como expresarse ante lo sucedido.

\- Lala ¿estás segura de que esto funcionará? – Preguntó Rito, estaba junto a Lala y Mikan, la pelirrosa estaba haciendo algo.

\- Claro que funcionará, esto hará las cosas más sencillas. – Expresó ella. Terminó construyendo lo que parecía ser una especie de torreta para disparar automáticamente. – Esto hará el trabajo por nosotros.

\- No estoy seguro… si termina explotando o algo ocurre.

\- Rito, eres muy desconfiado, te lo aseguro, todo saldrá bien. – Aunque fueran las palabras de la princesa de Deviluke, no terminaba de creerlas.

\- Lala-sama, siento presencias acercarse. – Informó Peke.

\- Vamos. – Jaló a Rito de la mano mientras Mikan iba por detrás. Las que se acercaron eran justamente las chicas de Aquors.

\- Hemos tenido mucha suerte hasta el momento. – Expresó Kanan. – No encontramos a mucha gente y seguimos todas juntas.

\- Es mejor de esta forma, no estoy muy segura si llegaremos hasta el final. – Expresó Riko con algo de preocupación.

\- Todo saldrá bien. – Respondió Mari con optimismo. – mientras sigamos apoyándonos, nada nos pasará.

\- Cuentan con la protección de Yohane, mientras yo esté aquí, los enemigos caerán ante mis pies. – Justo cuando seguían avanzando, se encontraron con μ's, ahora ambos grupos estaban frente al otro.

\- Honoka, debemos hacer algo. – Sugirió Umi, la pelinaranja asintió.

\- Bueno, estamos en cantidades iguales, quizás debamos pelear. – Pensó ella.

\- ¿Peleamos? – Preguntó Chika a sus amigas, era raro el estar frente a las otras. Justo en ese momento vieron disparos, aquella torreta que estaba escondida empezó a disparar contra ellas.

\- ¡Nos tienen! – Informó You, justo recibiendo un disparo en ese momento.

\- ¡Onee-chan! – Ruby también, aunque Dia buscó protegerla, también fue eliminada.

\- ¡Que alguien nos salve! – gritó Hanayo antes de ser eliminada, poco a poco todas acabaron recibiendo disparos hasta ser eliminadas.

\- Eso funcionó. – Expresó Lala con seguridad, pero entonces vio que algo ocurría, la torreta siguió disparando. – Esto… no se detiene.

\- ¿Eso no debería pasar? – Preguntó Mikan, y justo en aquel momento que la torreta no pudo aguantar y llegó a su límite, explotó, no sin antes también dispararles a ellos tres, todo quedó negro.

\- … Jeje, parece que falló. – Expresó Lala con una risa nerviosa, ya no había caso, fueron eliminados.

* * *

\- ¡Esta arma bendecida por Yggdrasil nos ayudará a derrotar a los demonios que nos derrotan! – Exclamó Rikka mientras levantaba la pistola que tenía.

\- Bien dicho maestra, esto no representa ningún problema para nosotras. – Exclamó Dekomori.

\- Ustedes dos dejen de gritar, nos encontrarán. – Le regañó Nibutani. – Todo sea por por un par de zapatos nuevos que deseo…

\- Todo saldrá bien, ya veo menos personas que antes, así que mientras sigamos así, entonces…

\- Los encontramos. – Escucharon una voz tétrica por detrás, Yuuta se dio la vuelta con miedo, encontraron justamente a Rena ahí, teniendo esa expresión terrorífica en su rostro. – Van a morir aquí.

\- ¡Alejate demonio! – Rikka y Dekomori quisieron saltar a la ayuda pero en ese momento Keiichi apareció de un lado, disparando a ambas.

\- Ahí van dos fuera.

\- ¡Nos dieron, este es nuestro fin! – Rikka cayó al suelo de forma dramática junto a Dekomori.

\- No murieron realmente, Togashi-san, deberíamos…

\- No tan rápido. – Rena saltó y disparó a los dos, siendo eliminados. – Eso hace otros dos menos.

\- Bien hecho Rena. – Levantó un pulgar el castaño, ella sonrió.

\- Cada vez quedan menos personas, vamos… - Se alejaron de ahí, al salir vieron como Mion y Shion estaban persiguiendo a Marcus y Kotonoha.

\- Parece que les va bien, no nos perdamos la diversión. – Exclamó Keiichi con una sonrisa antes de seguir.

* * *

Ya se encontraban en la recta final, quedaban muy pocas personas por lo que el espacio de juego se redució, ya la mayoría de ellos fueron eliminados debido a estrategias varias.

\- No puedo creer que todos fuimos eliminados. – Exclamó Choromatsu. – Perdimos nuestra oportunidad de dinero.

\- No siempre se puede ganar… - Respondió Ichimatsu por lo bajo. – Tampoco es que hayamos durado bastante.

\- Solo nos queda ver quien será el ganador. – Expresó Osomatsu mientras dirigían su vista a la pantalla. Marcus y Kotonoha abandonaron el jeep para seguir a pie, justo como era un espacio más chico, buscaban un sitio donde esconderse.

\- Vamos Kotonoha, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

\- Si… ¡Kyah! – Volteó a ver, la pelinegra recibió un disparo en ese momento y el responsable fue cierto rubio que estaba encima de un letrero.

\- Capturado. – Expresó Izayoi mientras bajaba. – Ahora estás solo y contra mi persona.

. Lo siento Marcus-san… - Expresó Kotonoha un poco triste, el pelinegro.

\- Lo hiciste bien, ahora puedes irte. – Kotonoha asintió antes de salirse del juego. Ahora ambos se estaban encarando sin apartar la vista del otro.

\- Al final quedamos los habilidosos, en cierto momento nos íbamos a enfrentar de esta forma. – Comentó Izayoi con una sonrisa segura. – Te tengo mucha estima como mi amigo, pero es cada quien por su cuenta, lo siento.

\- Eso mismo te digo. – Escuchó una voz por detrás, justo volteó a ver pero fue tarde, recibió un disparo, Medaka estaba ahí. – Bajaste la guardia.

\- Mierda. – Exclamó antes de irse, ahora estaban ellos dos. Medaka veía fijamente a Marcus.

\- Ahora no podrás hacer nada más.

\- Ciertamente me veo en una mala posición, pero no soy el único. – En ese momento aparecieron Mion y Shion, las gemelas empezaron a disparar, causando que los dos se alejaran para esquivar los disparos.

\- No podrán huir por siempre. – Exclamó Mion, ellas igual tuvieron que cubrirse con llegadas como Yuuji y Yami que pasaban por ahí. No mucho tiempo después apareció Tohru la cual empezó a disparar.

\- (Ya están empezando a juntarse.) – Pensó Marcus mientras los veía llegar, debo aprovechar.

Salió en ese momento con disparos, viendo como llegaron Keiichi y Rena, fue por ellos, acabaron desprevenidos cuando la pelinaranja recibió un disparo de Marcus, no mucho tiempo después Yuuji eliminó a Keiichi.

\- Rayos, debemos confiar en los demás. – Exclamó el castaño antes de salirse con ella.

\- ¡Yuuji, vinimos a apoya…! – Amane no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Marcus le disparó, la bala rebotó directamente en sus pechos.

\- Eso si fue un espectáculo. – Expresó Kazuki cuando recibió un disparo de Medaka. Mion ya estaba por disparar a Yuuji.

\- ¡Noooo! – Sachi saltó en medio, recibiendo el disparo por él, cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡Sachiiin, no mueras! – Gritó Makina antes de recibir un disparo de Mion.

\- Todos están cayendo rápidamente, esto si se ve mal, si me voy… - Michiru pensó irse por su cuenta pero Yumiko se puso al frente. - … Yumiko-san…

\- No te vas. – Exclamó cuando en ese momento las dos recibieron disparos.

\- Au, todos caen, esto se ve mal. – Expresó Hanyuu.

\- Esto ya es una guerra. – Comentó Rika.

\- Deberíamos alejarnos y… - En ese momento, Hanyuu, Rika y Satoko recibieron disparos.

\- Quedan pocas personas ¿Quién será el ganador? – Expresó el presentador mientras ya quedaban pocos. Marcus, Mion, Shion, Yuuji, Medaka, Tohru y Yami, estaban ahí uno frente al otro en un círculo.

\- No puedo perder esto, no mientras Kobayashi-san esté viendo. – Exclamó la dragona.

\- Este es el final, quien gane, no habrá sentimientos duros. – Comentó Marcus, todos asintieron. En ese momento empezó, Marcus y Mion fueron contra Medaka, esta se movió rápidamente, pero fue interceptada por Yuuji que buscó disparar, logró esquivarlo por cuestión de segundos al pararse de manos y saltar hacia atrás, justo ahí Yami saltó y disparó por la izquierda de Yuuji, este se arrastró en el suelo, Tohru comenzó a disparar a la rubia pero Shion no perdía de vista su objetivo y dirigiendo su disparos hacia ella.

\- ¡Esto es muy emocionante! Una batalla cercana sin cuartel entre hábiles adversarios, no sabemos quien pueda ganar. – Exclamó el presentador con emoción, la audiencia igual estaba muy metida en el combate.

\- ¡Tsk! – Shion recibió un disparo de Tohru, siendo eliminada.

\- ¡Shion! – Exclamó Mion.

\- Lo siento hermanita, te lo dejo todo a ti. – Comentó antes de irse.

\- Por Mikan. – Exclamó Yami con sus disparos. Marcus sabía que ella era peligrosa por lo que debía estar entre las dos últimas, miró a Yuuji y Medaka de reojo, estos asintieron.

\- Ataque conjunto. – Exclamó antes de que los tres dispararan contra la rubia extraterrestre, esta tuvo que moverse a la izquierda para esquivar las balas, sin darse cuenta que Tohru estaba ahí.

\- Rayos. – Terminó siendo eliminada por la dragona en ese momento, ella sonrió.

\- Lo hice. – Exclamó con orgullo, pero pocos segundos después recibió un disparo. - ¿Ehhh?

\- Guardia baja. – Fue todo lo que dijo Mion, Tohru salió del campo con un aire deprimente. Ahora solo quedaban cuatro. Mion decidió ir por Marcus y Yuuji por Medaka, las dos parejas tenían sus respectivos duelos en donde ninguno buscaba ceder a los disparos, en ningún lado parecía haber un claro ganador.

\- Aquí voy. – Exclamó Yuuji mientras disparó con Medaka al mismo tiempo, fue un tiro cercano donde al final, los dos recibieron los impactos, siendo eliminados por el otro.

\- Una buena actuación. – Sonrió Medaka mientras Yuuji asentía, ahora solo quedaban Mion y Marcus.

\- Esto es el destino. – Sonrió la peliverde. – Si crees vencer a la emperatriz de los juegos, te reto a que lo consigas.

\- Ahí voy. – Marcus empezó con sus disparos, Mion se movió a un costado para esquivar y contraatacar con una patada, el pelinegro lo vio venir y bloqueó con ambas manos para lanzar un golpe, ahora iba entre una combinación de disparos y artes marciales entre los dos, el público totalmente metido en la pelea.

\- No lo haces nada mal. – Exclamó Mion.

\- Tu tampoco, pero sabemos que solo hay un ganador, y ese seré yo. – Respondió Marcus, en un momento que un golpe iba a su rostro, logró sujetar el brazo de Mion, momento que aprovechó para tomar y entonces arrojarla al suelo, el impacto hizo que ella soltara su arma y el pelinegro le apuntó entre los ojos, ella sonrió suavemente.

\- … Parece que perdí… - Y entonces disparó. Mion fue eliminada.

\- Lo hice… he ganado… - Exclamó por lo bajo.

\- No exactamente. – Escuchó una voz sorpresiva por detrás, antes de darse cuenta, recibió una bala, quien estaba ahí era Yumeko. – Parece que mi apuesta fue correcta y terminé ganando, lo lamento Marcus-san. – El pelinegro estaba sorprendido, ya igual la mayoría se preguntó donde se había escondido ella todo el tiempo. – Ahora, si no hay nada más, debo…

Y Yumeko no se dio cuenta pero una bala de Nerf le dio en la cabeza, ella se quedó inmóvil viendo quien disparó, alguien que nadie esperó que pudiera sobrevivir.

\- … Lo hice… gané… - Mio estaba ahí, con su arma y apuntando a Yumeko. – he ganado…

\- ¡tenemos una ganadora, la participante 11! – Exclamó el anunciador con emoción, el publico empezó a aplaudir, Mio no se lo creía, así como tampoco Medaka y Marcus, ya entonces el pelinegro soltó un suspiro antes de sonreír.

\- Que desarrollo más cliché que el cobarde y asustadizo ganara… pero lo acepto… - Exclamó por lo bajo. Las demás chicas de Houkago Tea Time fueron a felicitar a su amiga por haber sido la vencedora y recibir el dinero.

La batalla terminó, fue un día bastante movido y lleno de emoción, puede que al final ningún otro que quería el dinero ganara pero no queda de más decir que se divirtieron, un gran recuerdo que quedará en la mente de todos por mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **El Redentor 777: Bueno, creo que me estaba refiriendo al Double Underhook DDT que ese si es como el Future Shock, al menos lo investigué mejor ya que no me acordaba muy bien del nombre jaja. Respecto a esa pregunta, pues realmente no tengo una fecha, en tal caso, preferiría acabar uno de los fics que estoy haciendo actualmente antes de subir otro.  
**

 **Este cap si ha sido de los más largos que he escrito, además del hecho de que esta semana se anunció sobre un nuevo anime de Higurashi que saldrá, quise darles un poco más de exposición y se me ocurrió este cap, fue todo muy interesante y se dio con final inesperado de ganador jaja. Para el próximo cap daremos otro time skip, llega la navidad y todos festejarán, pero además de ser una época para divertirse, también es una donde florece el amor, dos nuevos personajes aparecerán, una cita se llevará a cabo, ya lo verán, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	60. Cita navideña

Víspera de navidad, una época para dar alegría, felicidad y disfrutar con los amigos y seres queridos, ese es el objetivo para Marcus y el resto de su grupo los cuales atravesaron para llegar a Chicago, Illinois.

 _Reproduciendo: Ice Nine Kills – Merry Axe-mas._

\- Aquí vamos a pasar navidad. – Exclamó el pelinegro mientras conducía por las calles, se notaban los adornos navideños por todos sitios.

\- Vamos a preparar todo para nuestra fiesta ¿no? – Preguntó Kotonoha, Marcus asintió.

\- Todos ya habrán comprado sus regalos para el intercambio, ya es solo que nos acomodemos y entonces podremos empezar con todo.

\- No puedo esperar, esto será grandioso. – Comentó Izayoi con una sonrisa.

\- Ya empezaremos, por mientras iré a algún sitio por mi cuenta. – Respondió, eso sorprendió un poco a los que le acompañaban en su vehículo.

\- ¿Qué irás a ver? – Preguntó Sheryll, el pelinegro sonrió.

\- Una cosa secreta, no es necesario que me acompañen, puedo hacerlo solo. – Marcus tenía algo en mente, ya entonces nadie dijo nada más, llegaron al hotel y fue a registrarse.

\- Una sala para fiestas ¿no? – Preguntó la recepcionista, Marcus asintió.

\- Es lo que necesitaremos hoy, espero no estén ocupados.

\- Para nada, si es para su fiesta navideña, podremos ofrecer un servicio. – Respondió la empleada.

\- Se lo agradezco. – Una vez terminó de apuntarlo todo, ya buscaba irse.

\- ¿Vas a algún lado? – Preguntó Honoka la cual estaba con Kotori y Umi.

\- Pasearé un poco por la ciudad, no tardaré demasiado, estaré de regresando antes de la fiesta. – Soltó un guiño. – Pueden empezar a prepararlo todo.

\- Parece que verás algo interesante. – Sonrió Kotori, el pelinegro levantó el pulgar.

\- Tengo mis propios asuntos por este día… nos vemos después. – Se despidió de las tres chicas mientras ya salía del edificio, iba a poner en marcha sus planes. – Vamos…

* * *

En otro sitio, las parejas también abundaban para celebrar aquel día y algunas citas se llevaban a cabo, no es de esperarse que prefieran un día hermoso como ese para salir en pareja además de lo que festejan en familia.

Una chica de largo cabello rubio llevando un vestido de color rosa estaba revisando estantes, viendo con emoción lo que eran peluches al otro lado, sus ojos brillaban al observarlos.

\- No podemos perder el tiempo, debemos seguir. – Le exclamó un joven de cabello purpura, llevando una ropa blanca con pantalones azul claro y una bufanda.

 _Beelzebub y Mullin._

 _Anime: Beelzebub-jou no Okinimesu Mama._

\- Mullin, se ven esponjosos. – Respondió la rubia señalando a los peluches, el chico soltó un suspiro.

\- Beel-sama, estamos en un sitio desconocido que claramente no es el inframundo, debemos encontrar una forma de regresar, la ausencia de la gobernante podría causar problemas. – Respondió Mullin, la rubia ladeó su cabeza a un lado teniendo esa expresión de sueño. - ¿Está escuchando?

\- Lo entiendo… - Respondió ella suavemente, Mullin sonrió. – Ese peluche debe ser el más suave… - Y entonces soltó un suspiro.

\- Siento que no podremos llegar a nada con esto… - Miró a sus alrededores, como varias parejas estaban caminando alrededor. – (Pero realmente este sitio, si es el mundo humano, viendo todos estos adornos, debe ser la celebración de la navidad… un momento, Beel-sama y yo estamos a solas, acaso es haría…) – Se puso nervioso de repente, miró de reojo a la rubia la cual seguía observando peluches. – (No, Mullin, debes resistir, ella es la gobernante del inframundo, no puedes pensar de esa forma, sigues estando en tu trabajo)

\- Bien, aquí es el siguiente sitio. – Marcus pasó a un lado, fue entonces que miró de reojo a Mullin y a Beel, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. - ¿Una cita?

\- ¡N-No es una cita! – Negró rápidamente el pelimorado, Marcus no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro. - ¡L-Lo juro, además estás frente a la gobernante del inframundo, Beelzebub!

\- Lo sé. – Respondió Marcus, sorprendiendo a Mullin. – Y tu eres Mullin ¿no? Veo que fueron los siguientes en venir aquí.

\- Entonces… ¿sabes de nosotros? – Preguntó él.

\- Más de lo que imaginan, por ahora estoy en un trabajo, estoy comprando regalos para mis amigos, como hoy es navidad, pienso sorprenderlos a todos regresando con un traje de santa y dando los regalos a todos.

\- Eso es bonito. – Beel ya despejó su rostro del vitral para ver a Marcus, sonriendo suavemente. – Es bueno querer a tus amigos.

\- Por eso lo hago, les debo demasiado, han cambiado mi vida totalmente y les quiero entregar un agradecimiento por ello en este día tan especial… ya sé ¿vienen conmigo? Quizás necesite algo de ayuda y de esa forma podré explicarles más a detalle lo que necesiten saber.

\- Nos gustaría. – Respondió Mullin, de esa forma los tres entraron a la tienda, Beel veía con emoción los peluches los cuales eran bastante suaves, acercándose para abrazarlos, brillos surgían a su alrededor.

\- Beel-sama realmente adora lo suave. – Sonrió Mullin, ya luego se dirigió a Marcus - ¿Piensas comprar unos?

\- Serán para amigas por lo que sí, si Beel lo desea, también puedo comprar uno para ella.

\- Por favor. – Expresó la rubia al acercarse a él, teniendo un rostro decidido, Marcus soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Así será entonces, escoge el que más te guste y me lo traes para que lo pague, necesito ver por mi lado. – Respondió, ella asintió mientras se fue a revisarlos.

\- Le agradezco por comprarle un peluche a Beel-sama. – Hizo una reverencia el pelimorado.

\- No es nada, si también quieres algo, no dudes y dímelo.

\- No puedo hacerlo, estoy totalmente feliz con el hecho de que ella se encuentre alegre. – Respondió Mullin, sonriendo suavemente.

\- ¿Realmente no deseas algo? Hoy es víspera de nochebuena, es un gran momento para pasarla en grande con familia, amigos o pareja. – Al escuchar eso Mullin se sonrojó un poco. – No hay necesidad de que lo niegues, sé muy bien que sientes algo por ella.

\- E-Eso no es cierto… - Negó pero la mirada de Marcus lo decía todo. – Realmente sabes bastante de nosotros.

\- SI así lo quisieras, podría darles la oportunidad, aquí prácticamente solo se tienen el uno al otro, contar con un apoyo así es más que suficiente para poder hacer algo. – Mullin se lo pareció pensar, llevándose la mano al mentón.

\- Bueno… si no tienes problemas en que tomemos un pequeño desvío.

\- Para nada. – Sonrió Marcus, Mullin le platicó lo que tenía en mente y se veía feliz al respecto, Marcus ya haría que pudiera ser posible.

* * *

Una vez terminaron de comprar, Marcus les dijo que irían a un sitio antes de volver, Beel no tenía idea de a donde iban, no dijo nada durante el trayecto del camino hasta que finalmente lo observó.

Oooh~ - Estaban frente a un parque de diversiones, como era de noche, las luces daban un ambiente bastante bonito al sitio. - ¿Entraremos aquí?

\- Así es. – Respondió Marcus. – Pensé en que pudiéramos divertirnos un poco antes de regresar, y seguro aquí verás algunas cosas interesantes ¿quieres ir? – La rubia asintió con fuerza. – No hay nada más que decir entonces.

Pagó las entradas, de ese modo ya estaban adentro, Beel observaba todo con emoción en sus ojos, más que nada por la oportunidad de poder divertirse y también con ver cosas suaves y peludas que hubiera en tal sitio.

Lo principal aquí son los juegos mecánicos, no dejen que la noche les confunda, todo sigue funcionando. – Expresó el pelinegro. – Vamos.

\- Si. – Respondió Beel, ya entonces fueron, Mullin veía a la rubia con una sonrisa, aunque ella fuera perezosa y no le guste tanto trabajar, si que le lleva una sonrisa al rostro verla tan activa y alegre. Su primera parada fue un juego sencillo como las tazas.

\- Vamos aquí, una para los tres. – Pagando boleto, ya se subieron a una y justo cuando empezó a moverse el juego, Marcus puso sus manos en la rueda al frente. – Hay que girar.

Empezó a girar, se movía un poco rápido debido a la fuerza que el pelinegro estaba aplicando, lo que asustó un poco a Mullin, ya entonces vio a Beel, ella estaba sonriendo, se divertía con ello y también colaboraba, al final también se unió, siendo unos minutos de diversión para los tres.

Una vez terminó, Marcus tenía otro sitio a donde ir y justo se lo dijo a Mullin en ese momento, viendo un poco escéptico al respecto.

\- ¿Por qué la casa encantada?

\- Es un sitio perfecto para su avance, si ella está asustada, entonces deberá sujetarse de alguien y acaso no deseas que ella se sujete de tu brazo. – Al escuchar eso, Mullin se imaginó, una Beel asustada por un screamer repentino y agarrando el brazo del pelimorado, se sonrojó en ese instante.

\- Bueno… podríamos intentarlo.

Llegaron hasta la atracción, ya pagando, los tres entraron, era un pasillo el cual debían de seguir recto, estando todo oscuro para avanzar.

\- B-Beel-sama, si tiene miedo, puede sujetar mi mano. – Exclamó Mullin con algo de nervios, a pesar de que el plan era que la rubia sintiera miedo, era al contrario y él era el nervioso.

\- Bien. – Exclamó ella, sujetando la mano de Mullin, esto le alejó los nervios del susto pero le proporcionó otros, Marcus escondió una risa mientras los veía.

\- No hay tiempo que perder, debemos seguir avanzando. – Expresó, los tres avanzaron por esos pasillos, como era de esperarse, se encontraban cosas con tal de asustarlos y sorprenderlos, elementos típicos de una casa de terror, aunque Marcus no era para nada sorprendido, no podía decir lo mismo de Mullin.

\- ¡aah! – Soltó un pequeño grito al ver un esqueleto saltar de repente frente a ellos, se sujetaba de Beel mientras temblaba.

\- Mullin… ¿tienes miedo? – Preguntó ella.

\- N-No, para nada. – Respondió con voz temblorosa. – Soy un hombre, este tipo de cosas no me dan miedo.

\- Si hay algún problema, puedes decírmelo. – Expresó la rubia con una sonrisa suave, Mullin se sintió un poco mejor al verla, en ese momento un estruendoso ruido resonó por el sitio. - ¡eep!

Beel se agachó en el suelo, debido a que el efecto fue de un trueno, ella se agachó, Mullin recordó sobre el miedo que le tenía a los truenos, a pesar del miedo de estar ahí, tenía que mostrarse valiente, se agachó con ella.

\- No pasa nada Beel-sama, aquí no hay truenos, es solo un efecto en los altavoces.

\- … ¿Es verdad? – Preguntó ella, temblando un poco, Mullin sonrió para tranquilizarla.

\- Es cierto ¿puede levantarse? Si tiene problemas, puede agarrarse de mi brazo para que no se vuelva a caer. – Expresó suavemente, la rubia asintió mientras se paró y fue sujetado de esa forma con Mullin, Marcus asintió de forma satisfecha, lo que planeó se hizo realidad.

Luego de salir de ahí y los dos calmados, fueron a un puesto de comida, Beel deseaba algo de comer, así que compraron lo que eran hot dogs y bebidas, ya sentados, la rubia empezó con su comida lentamente.

\- Beel-sama, coma despacio, no se acabará si se tarda un poco.

\- Bien. – Respondió ella, fue entonces que tenía una mancha de kétchup en su mejilla, Mullin agarró una servilleta y se la limpió, la rubia hizo unos pequeños sonidos en su boca.

\- Estaba manchada, pero ya se la quité.

\- Gracias. – Sonrió ella, Mullin se sonrojó un poco.

\- Ya que están aquí ¿podrían platicarme acerca de como son las cosas en el inframundo? Entiendo que es casi parecido a nuestro mundo pero debe haber diferencias.

\- Puedo hablar sobre eso. – Se ofreció Mullin. – Si bien es cierto que es casi una sociedad como la nuestra, el hecho de que todos sean demonios y existan criaturas inusuales, es una sociedad bastante tranquila, todos se divierten y trabajan para vivir su día a día en paz, al menos desde que Beel-sama es la gobernante, se ha encargado más de que todos vivan en paz y tranquilidad de lo que fue el inframundo anteriormente.

\- Nada de resentimiento contra el reino del cielo y todo eso.

\- Para nada, podemos tener ángeles caidos, pero todos viven sus vidas de forma normal. – Expresó el pelimorado. – Beel-sama también es una ángel caída y se ve más feliz en el inframundo que nada.

\- Es que hay cosas peluditas que me encantan. – Expresó, Mullin sonrió.

\- Entiendo, estaré trabajando duro para regresarlos a donde pertenecen, esa es mi meta cuando comencé mi viaje.

\- ¿No hay problema si vamos con ustedes? – Preguntó Mullin.

\- Para nada, mientras haya más gente, más divertido es el viaje, aunque ya no podría considerar lo mío como un grupo sino que es más una caravana. – Soltó una pequeña risa. – Creo que ya es hora.

\- ¿Hora de qué? – Preguntó Mullin, en ese momento vieron gente reunida en una parte de la calle, Marcus señaló para que fueran, entonces lo observaron.

\- Eso. – Carros alegóricos, gente disfrazada, era un pequeño desfile que se estaba llevando a cabo por el día de navidad, gente disfrazada de santa, renos, duendes y otras figuras las cuales danzaban y se movían, fuegos artificiales empezaron a resonar en el cielo, Beel vio eso con asombro.

\- Esto era lo que estabas diciendo… - Expresó Mullin suavemente, Marcus sonrió de forma victoriosa.

\- Este es un perfecto final ¿no lo crees? – En ese momento Mullin sintió como su mano fue sujetada, Beel la agarró, la rubia miró al pelimorado a la cara.

\- Mullin… yo me divertí mucho el día de hoy, me gustaría volver a repetirlo un día de estos. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa, Mullin se vio un poco asombrado, él también sonrió.

\- Entendido Beel-sama, cuando regresemos a casa, podríamos hacerlo… ¿el resto también vendría?

\- Me gustaría, pero… si solo fuéramos nosotros dos… no me molestaría… - Respondió ella con un poco de vergüenza, sus mejillas estaban rojas, Mullin entendió, también poniéndose nervioso.

\- (Esto debe ser un buen avance para ellos dos, me encanta observar las relaciones de cerca) – Pensó Marcus con una sonrisa. – (Supongo que es hora de regresar, todo debe estar listo y seguro se preguntan donde estarán…) Mullin, Beel, es hora de que me ayuden con una última cosa.

Los dos vieron a Marcus sin saber a qué se refería, ya entonces era el momento de regresar, una fiesta le estaba esperando.

* * *

La sala de fiestas de ese hotel ya estaba lista, abarcaban solo un pequeño espacio pero era más que suficiente, solo esperaban a la única persona que hacía falta.

\- ¿Dónde estará Marcus-san? – Preguntó Kotonoha con un poco de preocupación, ya había pasado como dos horas desde que se fue y no era común que estuviera fuera por tanto.

\- Ya envié un mensaje, dice que está en camino. – Respondió Yumeko, ya que todos estaban juntos, algunos esperando ansiosamente comer como Hanayo o los sextillizos, debían esperar al arribo del pelinegro, en ese momento…

\- ¡Jojojojojo! – La puerta se abrió de repente, todos voltearon a ver, encontrando tres figuras ahí. - ¡Santa ha llegado!

\- ¿Marcus-san? – Marcus estaba ahí vistiendo un traje de santa, con todo y barba, a su lado estaban Beel y Mullin, los dos llevando disfraces de renos, aunque un poco vergonzoso para el pelimorado, era un agradecimiento por la ayuda del pelinegro.

\- Soy Santa Claus y el día de hoy he llegado para entregarles regalos a todos los niños buenos de este sitio. – Exclamó, justo detrás llevaba un gran saco. – Acerquense, aquí lo traigo todo.

\- Regalos… Santa… - Kanna se acercó a él, ya entonces Marcus buscó en el saco y sacó una caja con regalo, la dragona lo agarró, viéndose feliz y entonces abrazándolo. – Gracias.

\- No hay de qué pequeña, vengan todos, hay regalos suficientes.

Ya todos fueron acercándose, Marcus, Beel y Mullin repartieron los regalos, todos sonriendo y viéndose felices con lo que recibían, Marcus igual estaba bastante satisfecho la entrega, Beel y Mullin lo vieron con sonrisas.

\- Esta se ve como una gran fiesta de navidad. – Expresó el pelimorado.

\- Espero poder seguir entregando y mantener esas sonrisas mientras estén conmigo, para mí, ese es el mejor regalo de navidad… - Expresó el pelinegro suavemente. - ¡Muy bien todo, es hora de comenzar la fiesta, feliz navidad!

\- ¡Feliz navidad!

Empezaron a festejar, fue una noche totalmente divertida donde todos festejaron hasta altas horas de la noche, para Marcus, será una navidad totalmente inolvidable donde pudo pasar junto a amigos como nunca antes pudo, al final ese fue el mejor regalo que ha podido recibir.

* * *

 **El Redentor 777: Bueno, me pensé acerca de usar bolas de paintball también para ello pero me decidí por los nerfs, aunque no haya tenido uno nunca jaja, la cosa fue que igual en sus manos fue un arma funcional.**

 **Bueno, esto corresponde a la parte navideña del fic, tarde pero al menos lo entrego e igual ya era algo que tenía planeado, los personajes introducidos son de un anime algo infravalorado debido a que no recibió demasiada atención pero a mí me gustó en su momento, un anime bastante lindo y lleno de romance que cualquiera puede disfrutar, muy dulce y diábetico si me preguntan jaja.**

 **El siguiente cap corresponderá a la celebración de año nuevo, será un cap un poco distinto al resto y ya lo verán, con todos los personajes involucrados, saldrá algo que será bastante divertido, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	61. Fiesta de año nuevo

Luces se encendieron, sobre un escenario se encontraban dos personas, las dos llevando trajes negros con corbatas y bien peinados, eran Marcus y e Izayoi, los dos portando micrófonos, en ese momento una pantalla panorámica se iluminó a sus espaldas, diciendo la leyenda "Feliz año nuevo"

\- Buenas a todos, un gusto que se encuentren aquí, no tengo más que darles la bienvenida a nuestra fiesta de celebración por el año nuevo. – Respondió el pelinegro. – Soy su anfitrión, residente guardián local y amigo de todos los niños, Marcus Reiss, a mi lado me acompaña el coanfitrión por este día.

\- Sakamaki Izayoi, un gusto chicas. – Soltó un guiño intentando parecer un galán.

\- Lo lamento Izayoi pero intentar ser un galán no va contigo. – Respondió el pelinegro entre risas. – Pasando a lo que íbamos, hoy es 31 de diciembre, una fecha que no podemos dejar pasar, así que rentando este salón de eventos para nosotros y armar este tipo de celebración espectáculo es una manera en la cual podemos despedir el año con todo, tendremos comida, espectáculos aquí al frente donde cada quien podrá demostrar lo que sabe hacer.

\- Aceptamos todo tipo de espectáculos, si tienen poca ropa, mejor. – Expresó el rubio levantando las cejas de forma sugerente solo para que Marcus le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Ignorando esa última parte… es verdad que cada quien tendrá oportunidades de pasar al frente y hacer lo qué mejor saben hacer, además de expresar nuestras típicas palabras y deseos para el siguiente, así que esperemos ver grandes cosas a lo largo de estas horas. – Una ronda de aplausos se hizo presente. – Si no hay nada más que decir… que empiecen las referencias y los memes.

\- ¿Alguien dijo memes? – Honoka se hizo presente en el escenario al sentir que fue llamada.

\- Miren quien tenemos aquí, nuestra residente idol local que le gusta el pan, Kousaka Honoka. – La pelinaranja estaba al frente llevando un vestido largo de color lila con tirantes. - ¿Qué te trae al escenario?

\- No pude resistir la urgencia de hacer una referencia así como señalar igual al Capitán América y decir que lo entendí.

\- Muy bien, ya que te tenemos aquí, dedica unas palabras y hablamos de tu año.

\- Muy bien. – La líder de μ's ya tuvo el micrófono para ella. – Respecto a como fue mi año aquí, si bien admito que no empecé de la mejor forma, contando como es que aparecí… - Una risa nerviosa cruzó por ella. – El resto del tiempo ha sido divertido, anteriormente viajé aquí a Estados Unidos con mis amigas pero nunca tuvimos tiempo de ver otros lugares, ahora que todas nos encontramos aquí, finalmente hemos visto tantas cosas, esta es como nuestra última gira antes de tomar caminos separados, algo de lo cual me encuentro bastante feliz… ahora, ven a ver esto señor Calamardo.

\- ya estamos aquí Honoka-chan. – Habló Kotori detrás de ella, el resto de sus amigas también estaban ahí, la pelinaranja sonrió.

\- Chicas, estos serán los mejores recuerdos que tendremos ¿no?

\- Claro… si no contamos todos los intentos de secuestro y peleas… - Comentó Umi por lo bajo.

\- Dejando de lado los momentos malos… - Eli puso una sonrisa nerviosa. – Debo admitir que este viaje y en general todo ha sido muy divertido, como una parte para estar juntas en una última ocasión, me ha gustado.

\- No ha estado mal. – Maki se cruzó de brazos. – Ya es demasiado increíble que estemos viviendo algo de este estilo, pero tampoco es que lo aborrezca.

\- Yo estoy feliz de que más gente me haya conocido, después de todo la mejor idol en todo el universo debe expandirse. – Expresó Nico con una gran sonrisa.

\- De forma general, queremos expresar nuestros mejores deseos y que el siguiente año todo salfa bien. – Nozomi hizo una reverencia, el resto igual.

\- Grandiosas palabras, ahora ha llegado el momento de su presentación. – Expresó Marcus a un lado. – El escenario es todo suyo señoritas, sorpréndannos.

Una vez se fueron, las luces se apagaron, ya entonces cada chica estuvo en posición, apareciendo con trajes distintos como por arte de magia, la música empezó a sonar en ese momento.

 _Reproduciendo: μ's – Wonderful Rush._

\- La misma canción que en su concierto final, no creí vivir para ver este momento. – Expresó Dia bastante emocionada al respecto, Ruby estaba de la misma forma, Chika no pudo evitar corear a la misma vez que las chicas en el escenario.

Sumando el baile, la energía que todas ellas estaban expresando frente al público que tenían presente en aquel momento, demostraron que, a pesar de que el tiempo puede pasar, el legado que ellas han dejado no es algo que pueda desaparecer, una huella que quedará marcada por bastantes años.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Honoka junto al resto antes de salir del escenario, Marcus e Izayoi regresaron nuevamente.

\- Eso si que me emocionó, me recuerda a la última escena de la película y la emoción que sentí en ese momento. – Expresó el pelinegro limpiándose una lagrima.

\- Ey Marcus, aún es muy temprano para ponernos sentimentales, esto aún está empezando. – Respondió el rubio.

\- Es verdad, tenemos bastante por delante, la magia de la lógica anime sigue aplicando entre nosotros que por eso de forma repentina aparecen con otro traje al que llevaban anteriormente, eso aplica nuestra imaginación~ - Expresó haciendo el mismo gesto que Bob Esponja.

\- ¿Sabes que más es grandioso de imaginar? Esa visión que tienes de las chicas en poca ropa y… - Fue interrumpido por otro golpe de Marcus en su cabeza.

\- Pasemos a nuestros siguientes invitados, llegando justamente de un pueblo rural en una tierra muy lejana, y no hablo de la tierra de Hora de Aventura, aquí tenemos al club de juegos de Hinamizawa.

\- Gracias por la presentación. – Ellos ya estaban en el escenario. – Presidenta del club, Sonozaki Mion al frente con cada uno de mis valiosos miembros.

\- El offscreen Moment of Awesome hace maravillas… - Expresó Marcus por lo bajo. – Bien, ustedes fueron una adquisición en medio de nuestro viaje, entre viaje y todo, no han abandonado buscar juegos y aplicar castigos.

\- Más que nada, gracias a todo lo que has comprado por nosotros, hemos conseguido distintas formas de seguir nuestras actividades sin parar. – Expresó Keiichi, chocando palmas con el pelinegro. – Eres un valioso miembro honorario.

\- Me halaga saber eso, ahora tienen todo para ustedes, digan sus palabras.

\- Con gusto. – Mion se puso al frente. – Como presidenta del club, es un honor decir estas palabras frente a todos, hemos pasado momentos bastante divertidos, muchos juegos y castigos han pasado por nuestros ojos, unos mejores que otros.

\- Recordatorio de que el ganso de Keiichi es mío. – Expresó Rena, sacando algunas risas mientras el castaño se avergonzó.

\- Solo puedo expresar que el siguiente año seguiremos con nuestras actividades de forma normal y con juegos mucho mejores, castigos más severos y horas de diversión.

\- Eso es lo que me gusta. Nipah~ - Terminó de expresar Rika mientras aplaudían, ya entonces bajaron del escenario.

\- No por nada el moe sigue vendiendo. – Expresó Marcus con una sonrisa. – Si en cada ocasión un grupo irá pasando, siento que esto terminará durando más de lo que pensaba, quizás más de diez páginas.

\- ¿Ya estás con las rupturas de la cuarta pared? Aunque diría que quinta puesto que estamos en el mundo real. – Comentó Izayoi.

\- Bitch please, tengo el deber moral de romper la cuarta pared con referencias y memes cada ocasión que pueda, no por nada reviso TVTropes cada ocasión que puedo para saber qué decir. – Comentó el pelinegro. – Quien sigue en la lista… bien, tendremos otra presentación músical, que vengan las chicas de Houkago Tea Time.

\- Estamos listas para rockear. – Expresó Ritsu con emoción mientras improvisó en su batería. – No hay nada mejor que un concierto de fin de año.

\- Ritsu, deberías calmarte un poco. – Expresó Mio. – No deberías dañar las baquetas nuevas que compré.

\- Claro, el rico humillando al pobre, no presumas por aún no gastar todo el dinero del Battle Royale que ganaste. – Comentó la castaña, causando que Mio se avergonzara.

\- Ritsu-chan, es el dinero que Mio-chan ganó justamente, deberíamos dejarla en paz. – Comentó Tsumugi como intermediaria de paz. – Aunque agradezco totalmente todos los sabores de té que has comprado.

\- ¿Empezaremos esto o no? – Preguntó Azusa un poco impaciente.

\- Ya vamos Azu-nyan. – Respondió Yui. – Nosotras Houkago Tea Time, gracias por darnos este espacio para presentarnos Marcus-san.

\- Por ustedes, lo que sea. – Levantó el pulgar.

\- Empezaremos con nuestra canción, disfruten.

 _Reproduciendo: Houkago Tea Time – NO, Thank You!_

Las chicas empezaron a tocar a su mejor estilo en ese momento, mientras los reflectores estaban sobre ellas, dejaron que todas las energías que conservaban en ese momento empezaran a desbordarse con todo lo que estaban tocando mientras el resto disfrutaba alegremente de la canción, Marcus se cruzó de brazos mientras la observaba, todo con una sonrisa, una vez terminó, se despidieron.

\- Gracias a todos, que tengamos un excelente año. – Despidió Yui para luego irse, Marcus e Izayoi volvieron.

\- Esto demuestra bastante bien el encanto que tienen los animes Slice of Life en contraste a otros, te dejan una sensación de vacío cuando terminan. – Comentó el pelinegro.

\- ¿Te has llegado a sentir así antes? – Preguntó Izayoi.

\- Muchos de mis animes favoritos han llegado a estar bajo esa denominación y siempre tienen finales entrañables, al menos me he llegado a sentir vacío en muchas ocasiones debido a que es como una brisa de viento, se siente suave y da una sensación de confort pero entonces se aleja y no vuelve, es una sensación pasajera de la cual añoras más.

\- Sabias palabras para alguien que conoce bastante de nosotros. – Expresó el rubio.

\- No es nada, aunque obviamente el mejor anime es Cory en la casa blanca. – Comentó de forma irónica.

\- Bien… tenemos más invitados esta noche, así que…

\- Un momento brothers. – En ese momento los sextillizos Matsuno hicieron aparición en el escenario. – No pueden hablar de presentaciones musicales si no tienen a grandes como nosotros.

\- ¿Tienen algo que ofrecer? – Preguntó Marcus.

\- En realidad, no. – Confesó Osomatsu. – Pero tampoco deseamos quedarnos fuera de esto, igual hemos roto la cuarta pared en significantes ocasiones.

\- ¿Cómo ese capitulo censurado donde imitaron a idols másculinos? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Eso es un caso aparte… tenemos grandes talentos, demuéstrales Jyushimatsu.

\- Claro Osomatsu-niisan. – El hermano de la capucha amarilla empezó a correr, nadie sabía lo que estaba por hacer, justo en ese momento dio un salto y entonces… cayó de cabeza, atravesando el suelo de madera, segundos después se metió a tal agujero y entonces salió por otro lado de un salto.

\- ¿Qué tal? Es un cabeza dura, en el buen sentido. – Respondió Osomatsu.

\- Bueno… si eso fuera una imitación de Patricio y Cosmo, puedo dejarlo pasar, pero en realidad dañaron el lugar, eso irá a un valor que deberán pagar después. – Comentó Marcus, aquello les dio duro a los seis.

\- ¿Puedes apoyarnos con eso? – Preguntó Choromatsu pero Marcus se negó, entonces se vio como los seis empezaron a desintegrarse como polvo en el viento.

\- Bien, eso fue inusual, por mientras vamos a una pausa comercial. – Soltó un guiño.

* * *

\- Y estamos de regreso, hablar mucho me da sed. – Tomó de una botella de agua. – Ahora pasemos a un rincón interesante, a hablar de recuerdos.

\- Hombre, tantas cosas que han sucedido de aquí hasta la fecha ¿no? – Preguntó Izayoi.

\- Es cierto, como antes de esto era un universitario cualquiera, gustaba del anime, juegos y demás a ser un guardián, protector y luchar contra un grupo que quien sabe que busca de todos ustedes.

\- A lo largo hemos llegado muchas personas a tu vida, y parece que ha sido para bien.

\- Es verdad… he aprendido muchas cosas al respecto, se pelear, boxeo, aplico llaves de lucha libre y lo mejor, he podido sentir lo que es estar en el escenario con una banda… eso me hace recordar, vengan.

Ya entonces al frente estaban Medaka, Tohru y Yumeko, al igual que aparecieron instrumentos por detrás.

\- Es hora de nuestro número musical entonces. – Comentó Izayoi dirigiéndose a agarrar el suyo.

\- Por supuesto, no podíamos quedarnos atrás, ahora que venga el momento, este es nuestro escenario.

 _Reproduciendo: Skillet – I Want to Live._

Marcus como primera voz y Yumeko como la segunda, la canción empezó en aquel momento, de ese modo que tocaron de la forma que mejor se les acomodaba, era entendible como Yumeko había logrado cantar al mismo par con la idol de su escuela y seguirla sin problemas, la canción de terminó y todos aplaudieron, ya entonces se apagaron las luces para volver a Marcus e Izayoi nuevamente trajeados.

\- Eso salió bastante bien… - Comentó Marcus ya relajado después de su presentación. – Aunque el Metalcore brilló por su ausencia.

\- Te gusta gritar ¿no? – Preguntó Izayoi.

\- Es mi genero favorito.

\- ¡Lo apoyo! – Exclamó Mari desde su asiento.

\- Bueno, ya es el momento de dar mis palabras finales… - Marcus carraspeó su garganta. – Para un simple y ordinario joven como yo, que no tenía nada de especial y estaba viviendo una vida normal, el hecho de que un suceso como este pasara fue como un si de un milagro se tratara, no es que haya sido un hombre de acción o aventuras anteriormente, pero si debo admitir que ha sido un gran cambio en mi vida, no tengo de otra qué decir que… realmente estoy agradecido con como se han llevado las cosas, conocer tantos amigos, viajar constantemente y divertirme, es lo que cualquiera hubiera deseado, no es que diga que soy un privilegiado, más realmente disfruto el momento, fue un gran año para mí y espero los demás sean igual. – Surgieron los aplausos en ese momento.

\- Grandes palabras para quien empezó todo esto. – El rubio chocó puños con Marcus.

\- Y todo se debe a cierto momento, aquel que empezó todo este viaje, uno que siempre quedará marcado en mi corazón… realmente un recuerdo que jamás olvidaré por miles de años…

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Bueno… ¡El momento en el que saqué a Merlín en Fate/Grand Order! – En ese momento un vaso salió volando hasta golpear a Marcus en la casa, haciendo que cayera al suelo pesadamente.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Izayoi, en ese momento Yami se presentó en el escenario. – Ya veo que pasó.

\- Marcus, espero estés bromeando. – Comentó la rubia, viéndose un poco molesta, ya el pelinegro se volvió a levantar teniendo un gran chichón en su cabeza.

\- C-Claro que estaba bromeando, es obvio que desde que apareciste ha sido mi motivación para seguir adelante. – Confesó el pelinegro. – De no haber sido porque apareciste, jamás hubiera empezado este viaje y llegado tan lejos, todo con tal de regresarte a ti y al resto a sus respectivos mundos.

\- … Era lo que quería escuchar. – Expresó ella.

\- Y ya que estamos aquí. – Lala apareció igual y tenía una especie de maquina extraña. – Este es mi Stella Maker of happiness-kun, una máquina que crea una estela arcoíris artificial, un gran espectáculo para terminar.

\- … No estoy seguro al respecto, sabiendo como terminan las cosas y…

\- No hay problema. – Expresó la pelirrosa de regreso. – la probé anteriormente y nada saldrá mal, ahí va.

Apretó un botón, en aquel momento se abrió un compartimento y entonces salió una especie de luz, en ella se formó una estela de multiples colores que formaba una frase "Feliz año nuevo"

\- Realmente funcionó… - Expresó Marcus por lo bajo, la princesa se vio orgullosa. – Esto realmente es una gran manera de terminar, no me queda de otra más que decir, feliz año nuevo a todos, disfruten…

En ese momento y sin que se lo esperaba, la máquina explotó, humo se expandió por todo el sitio, ya entonces Marcus intentó despejarlo.

\- … Parece que ocurrió lo que pensaba… y siento frío por alguna razón… - Ya entonces se dio cuenta, su ropa se desintegró por completo, quedando desnudo, pero no era el único.

\- ¡Kyyyaaah! – Todo el publico quedó en la misma condición, prácticamente todas las chicas gritaban y buscaban cubrirse, Yami salió volando para no ser vista mientras que Lala solo se quedó en su lugar, cubriendo sus pechos con una mano.

\- Supongo que necesitaba más ajustes…

\- Ya veo… bien, esto terminó de manera explosiva, ya es el momento de despedirnos, nos vemos y que tengan un feliz año. – Se despidió Marcus antes de irse mientras se cubría sus miserias, al final la fiesta terminó de una forma que nadie esperaba, ya solo para que al siguiente día sigan viajando…

* * *

 **El Redentor 777: Bueno, aquí ellas ya tuvieron un poco más de participación.**

 **Pues bueno, eso fue lo correspondiente al especial de año nuevo, el próximo cap ya empezaremos un nuevo mini arco que tengo en mente, también introduciremos a un nuevo personaje y la cosa se llegará a complicar un poco, ya lo verán cuando digo que los siguientes capítulos tendrán su buena dosis de acción, ya nos vemos para la próxima semana entonces. Saludos.**


	62. Guerra de pandillas 1

La gran Caravana ha hecho su camino por varios lugares, ahora mismo se encuentran con camino a Brooklyn, Nueva York para descansar unos cuantos días como ya hacen de forma habitual, de ese modo luego podrían continuar con las energías de siempre.

 _Reproduciendo: Serj Tankian – Empty Walls._

\- Nueva York, uno de los estados más famosos del país, es un sitio del cual no podemos dejar pasar tampoco. – Comentó Marcus con la vista al frente.

\- Se ve como un lugar bastante abarrotado de gente y debido a todo el turismo, debe tener hoteles. – Comentó Izayoi, el pelinegro asintió.

\- Eso es general del estado, pero hablando de Brooklyn en específico hay algo que lo define del resto de ciudades de este lugar.

\- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Kotonoha, Marcus sonrió.

\- Este estado es famoso por las pandillas que se forman en los alrededores, es bastante conocido debido a tener justamente eso de bandas que se juntan y demás, aunque realmente no son de causar problemas, de forma general dividen sus territorios y procuran no atacar uno ajeno para que estalle una guerra.

\- Eso parece peligroso… - Comentó la pelinegra. - ¿Realmente estaremos seguros aquí?

\- No hay problema, como dije antes, no pasa nada a menos que decidan invadir el territorio ajeno de otra pandilla, mientras no nos metamos con ellos, todo estará bien.

Su camino finalmente los llevó a un hotel como siempre, Marcus fue a pedir las habitaciones y todo ya como ha estado realizando de manera habitual.

\- Disculpe un momento. – Expresó la encargada. - ¿Realmente piensan quedarse aquí?

\- ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual no? – Preguntó el pelinegro, la mujer se vio un poco dudosa de hablar al respecto.

\- No es que quiera mencionar algo malo, pero… la ciudad no está en buen estado actualmente.

\- No he visto nada raro. – Mencionó Marcus.

\- Eso es solo en la superficie pero durante la noche y en algunos otros sitios se está llevando una fuerte disputa entre pandillas, las calles no son realmente seguras durante estos días, le sugeriría si puede ir a otro lado.

\- No hay problema con eso. – Respondió el pelinegro. – Por parte de mi grupo, hemos pasado por varias cosas peligrosas con anterioridad, esto no será nada.

\- Como diga señor, solo le aconsejé al respecto. – Dicho eso, ya le entregaron las llaves para las habitaciones.

\- ¿De que hablaron? – Se acercó Chika con curiosidad.

\- Parece haber un enfrentamiento entre pandillas en esta ciudad, aunque dije de que estaba bien, hay que tener cuidado igualmente.

\- Llegamos a otro lugar peligroso. – Comentó Riko con algo de temor.

\- No deberá sucedernos nada, hemos pasado cosas peores. – Expresó You.

\- Eso mismo dije, solo es que sepamos para que sitios ir. – Comentó Marcus. Ya una vez dicho eso, se empezó a hacer distintos movimientos y siempre cada lado tenía un lugar por donde irse, Marcus no era la excepción.

Para realizar las compras de alimentos y demás para abastecerse, fue junto a Kotonoha, Yami, Mikan, Yuuji y las demás chicas para ello, transportándose en dos vehículos, ya estaban justo cerca del centro comercial para empezar a comprar.

\- ¿Hay la lista? – preguntó el pelinegro, Mikan asintió.

\- Aquí ya tengo, espero que podamos conseguir por este sitio arroz y miso para la sopa.

\- Esperemos. – Expresó Marcus. En ese momento vieron como motocicletas empezaron a pasar por ahí, en cierto momento estas bloquearon su camino, el rostro del pelinegro se puso serio. – Hay que tener cuidado…

Los dueños de tales motocicletas, todos llevaban ropa extravagante, mayormente del tipo que usan pañuelos sobre sus cabezas, lentes de sol chaquetas de cuero o mezclilla, teniendo pintas realmente peligrosas, Marcus se bajó, miró a través del espejo a Yuuji, asintió para transmitirle que estuviera en posición.

\- Ey amigo. – habló uno de ellos. – Este no es un sitio por el cual puedan ir ¿sabes que es nuestro territorio? Supongo que no te han dicho.

\- Lo siento amigo, pero apenas recién llegué a la ciudad, mis amigos y yo estamos de viaje e íbamos de compras para abastecernos. – Intentó sonar lo más amigable y relajado que pudo.

\- Entiendo, por esa razón no sabías nada, normalmente estaría bien dejarlo pasar, pero ahora mismo no somos tan permisivos. – Expresó aquel pandillero, sus compañeros sonrieron, Marcus ya estaba listo en cualquier momento para pelear.

\- Realmente no quisiera tener problemas con ustedes, solo estaba tranquilo por aquí y deseo poder viajar de forma segura, así que estaría bien que nos dejen ir y…

\- No tendríamos problemas… claro, pero viendo a las chicas que tienen, quizás podamos divertirnos un poco con ellas… - Se relamió los labios, Marcus no lo iba a soportar más.

\- Escucha… - ya su voz sonó más dura y seria. – En serio no deseo pelear contra ustedes, así que háganse a un lado y déjennos pasar.

\- Tu… estás muerto. – El pandillero ya estaba por golpear a Marcus, pero este lo esquivó con velocidad y lanzó un golpe directo a su mandíbula. - ¡Aaagh!

\- Tu lo pediste. – Esa acción causó que sus compañeros se sorprendieran, sacando pistolas y cuchillos para atacar a Marcus, en ese momento Yuuji saltó de la ventana y empezó a correr directamente hacia ellos, usando la velocidad, lanzó una fuerte patada al abdomen de uno para derribarlo, Marcus aprovechó la confusión de su llegada para golpear con un derechazo al estómago a otro y sujetarlo para ejecutar un DDT.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! – Uno de gran tamaño quiso atacarlo pero solo logró ver un puño de cabello impactarlo con fuerza, Yami salió de la camioneta para pelear igualmente.

\- ¿Qué decían? – Expresó Marcus luego de golpear a uno con un machetazo en su pecho con bastante fuerza como para sacarle el aire, de forma consecutiva lo levantó y ejecutó un Olimpic Slam.

\- ¡Bro, llama a los refuerzos! – Expresó uno de los pandilleros. - ¡No se saldrán con la suya, ya lo verán!

\- Ustedes lo harán. – Se escuchó una voz externa, en ese momento bajó lo que parecía ser un joven rubio de ojos verdes, de porte parecido y cuerpo atlético, saltó con una patada justo al rostro de ese pandillero para derribarlo y volarle los dientes, de forma continua sacó un cuchillo y entonces realizó un corte lateral a otro en su mano para desarmarlo y lanzarle un fuerte golpe, Marcus aprovechó directo para sujetarlo a otro y hacerle un Flatliner, ya de esa forma acabaron con todos. – Veo que no se detienen.

\- Gracias por la ayuda. – Agradeció Marcus, el rubio simplemente mantuvo su rostro serio.

\- Deberían irse de aquí. – Expresó.

\- Sabiendo que ahora nos tienen en la mira, eso será complicado, al menos estás aquí ¿no, Ash Lynx? – Escuchar eso hizo que se sorprendiera.

 _Ash Lynx._

 _Anime: Banana Fish._

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Expresó el rubio con seriedad.

\- Tranquilo, lo digo porque conozco tu caso, lo mismo es para el resto de mis compañeros aquí. – Expresó el pelinegro, Ash dudó un poco en confiar en las palabras de Marcus, más no parecía sentir algún tipo de mentira en ellas.

\- Entiendo… hablemos en otro lugar, no es seguro estar aquí. – Respondió él, Marcus sonrió.

\- Lo tengo. Yuuji, dile a Amane que tomaremos un desvío, tenemos algo de qué encargarnos.

\- Lo tengo. – Respondió Yuuji antes de regresar a su camioneta, Yami y Marcus volvieron a la suya.

\- ¿Qué pasará? – Preguntó Kotonoha con algo de preocupación.

\- Parece que las cosas se pondrán un poco movidas aquí. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Ya entonces siguieron a Ash que les señalaba por donde ir para hablar al respecto.

* * *

Los vehículos llegaron hacia lo que era una serie de edificios abandonados en un barrio un poco descuidado de Brooklyn, se observaban varios hombres y jóvenes llevando ropas callejeras que observaban las camionetas, la presencia de Ash ahí los llevaba a evitar acercarse, ya entonces una vez se estacionaron en una parte con rejas, todos se bajaron ahí.

\- Esperen un momento. – Respondió Ash mientras se adelantaba, Marcus y el resto se quedaron ahí.

\- Parece que estamos en un sitio peligroso. – Comentó Yumiko mirando los alrededores, los edificios pintados con grafittis y jóvenes que les observaban.

\- Si se acercan, yo me encargo de ellos. – Expresó Yami.

\- No creo que sea necesario. – Respondió Marcus. Segundos después regresó Ash.

\- Ya todo listo, no deberán hacerles nada, ya dije que son aliados. – Comentó el rubio, ya Marcus pudo sentirse relajado.

\- Parece que eres el líder aquí ¿no? – Preguntó, Ash asintió.

\- Cuando aparecí aquí, estaba solo y esta banda parecía estar sin un líder, al final probaron mi fuerza y me volví algo así como su jefe.

\- No parece ser nada distinto a como eras antes.

\- Es verdad. – Expresó el rubio con una sonrisa suave. En ese momento salieron los que eran parte del grupo que lideraba Ash, tenían pintas peligrosas pero estaban tranquilos.

\- Así que son conocidos del jefe, un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Jackson, somos los Leones carmesí, bienvenidos. – Expresó uno de piel morena mientras el resto se expresaba de la misma forma, saludando a los demás.

\- Si que hay similitudes con ellos. – Expresó Marcus con una pequeña risa, ya entonces vio a Ash. – Ash… esto, no sé como decirlo pero es raro que estés aquí, todo debido a que…

\- Debería estar muerto. – Completó el rubio. – No sé como pasó, sé que fui apuñalado y mi vida estuvo a punto de llegar a su fin, pero cuando estuve por perder la consciencia, llegué a este sitio y sin heridas algunas, como si hubiera sido un sueño.

\- Parece que al ser transportado, se me ocurren dos posibilidades: una es que el transporte haya causado que la puñalada se curara y regresaste con un estado totalmente sano, la segunda es que… en tu mundo original ya estés muerto y que te encuentres aquí es como si fueras… un fantasma…

\- Es complicado. – Expresó Ash mientras soltaba un suspiro. – Supongo que no es momento para preocuparnos por eso, tengo otras responsabilidades por delante.

\- ¿Te refieres a ellos? – Señaló a los Leones Carmesí los cuales seguían interactuando con el resto, Makina justamente estaba hablando como siempre y divertía a los miembros de la pandilla con sus palabras.

\- Así es… parece que la noticia de que ahora tienen un líder se propagó y eso movilizó a otras pandillas, ahora mismo buscan controlar el terreno que supone es de ellos, debido a que no puedo abandonarlos, me veo a la decisión de luchar para proteger este sitio… son buenos chicos, quisiera que estén a salvo y sean felices…

\- Eiji te calmó bastante. – Expresó Marcus con una sonrisa, Ash también sonrió.

\- Él debe estar tranquilo en Japón actualmente… aunque me hubiera gustado ir con él… - Puso una sonrisa triste.

\- La verdad es que estoy en un viaje para regresarlos a todos a sus respectivos mundos. – Comentó Marcus. – Sigo sin tener muchas pistas pero me he dado a esa tarea, así que todos puedan volver sin problemas, tu igual estarás incluido en ello.

\- Es bueno saberlo… si no hay problema, quisiera unirme a su viaje. – Expresó Ash.

\- Eso sería excelente, la verdad es que tenemos un grupo persiguiéndonos que busca capturar a los que llegaron como ustedes.

\- Entiendo… por ahora es mejor que siga preparando todo para esta guerra, será algo grande, solo puedo decir que tengan cuidado.

\- Lo tendremos… - Expresó Marcus, ya una vez conoció a Ash, era cuestión de esperar que arreglara su problema y así puedan irse, claro que el peligro iba a estar presente…

* * *

Una vez se despidieron, ya entonces pudieron irse para hacer las compras, algo que sucedió relativamente rápido para volver, ya en el camino de regreso al hotel no pasó nada, sabiendo que pandillas luchan por territorio, había que mantenerse alerta, al menos nada sucedió. Finalmente volvieron al hotel, solo era estacionarse para bajar las compras.

\- Bien, hay que meter en el congelador las carnes y guardar lo demás. – Comentó Marcus. Ya mientras estaban en ello, no muy lejos de ahí vehículos estaban por la calle, ya entonces se detuvieron y las ventanas se abrieron, armas salieron de ahí, Yuuji lo observó.

\- ¡Cubranse! – Expresó él aunque fue tarde, empezaron a disparar, eso alertó a todos por lo cual tuvieron que cubrirse detrás de las camionetas.

\- ¡Kyyyaah!

\- ¡Kotonoha, cuidado! – Marcus sujetó a la pelinegra para cubrirla, los cristales de la camioneta se rompieron, en ese momento una bala rozó justamente el hombro de Marcus. - ¡Tsk!

\- ¡Marcus-san! – Ella expresó se preocupación, el pelinegro sonrió.

\- No es nada…

\- Makina, Sachi. – Yuuji ordenó, en ese momento sacó una metralleta para empezar a disparar de regreso, Makina y Sachi hicieron lo mismo con la pelirrosa teniendo un rifle de francotirador, debido a que la potencia de sus armas era mayor, eso causó que los responsables tuvieran que retroceder, yéndose de ahí.

\- ¡Y nunca vuelvan, cobardes! – gritó Makina.

\- Marcus-san. – Kotonoha estaba preocupada, el hombro del pelinegro estaba sangrando por el corte, el resto le vio.

\- Ya dije que no es nada, solo es que me lo trate con una venda y alcohol. – Respondió el pelinegro, a pesar de todo, no estaba nada feliz con lo sucedido, esos pandilleros les atacaron aunque no formaban parte de la discuta, ya de ese modo no había forma de retroceder.

Entraron al hotel, observando el hombro sangrante de Marcus, los demás se preocuparon, ya una vez dijo que fue un corte y le trataron la herida, ya entonces todos estaban reunidos para poder hablar del problema.

\- Así que les atacaron pandilleros, ahora si que la hicieron. – Expresó Izayoi nada feliz mientras golpeaba su puño con la palma de su mano.

\- Si se meten con Marcus-san, es igual a una sentencia de muerte, no lo dejaremos pasar. – Expresó Satoko.

\- ¿Qué harás al respecto? – Preguntó Medaka con los brazos cruzados.

\- Ya conocí a Ash, él está peleando actualmente contra las demás pandillas para proteger el territorio de la que lidera, dijo que, una vez termine con esto, vendrá con nosotros, no considero nada mal otorgar un poco de ayuda al respecto.

\- Eso esperaba. – Comentó Keiichi con una sonrisa. – Ya somos expertos en pelear en guerras, así que esto no será nada más que un paseo por el parque para nosotros.

\- Eso mismo pensaba. – Asintió Marcus. – No quise meterme ya que es un asunto externo, pero decidieron involucrarnos y ahora lo pagarán, vamos a apoyar a los Leones Carmesí y ayudarles a ganar, haremos que las demás pandillas de esta ciudad caigan, lo juro. – Expresó Marcus mientras cerraba el puño.

Una guerra callejera, Marcus y los demás fueron involucrados a la fuerza y ahora no podían retroceder, con unas batallas por delante, iba a comenzar la guerra por el control de la ciudad, es solo el comienzo del fin para todos ellos…

* * *

 **El Redentor 777: Si, para ellas es una gran alegría ver a sus ídolos poder cantar y bailar en vivo, ya llevan unas cuantas ocasiones más pero nunca se aburren, así son las de Aquors jaja.**

 **Bueno, ya llegamos a una parte que realmente deseaba escribir, este mini arco será bastante movido y con mucho acción como estarán observando, se vienen peleas varias y ya juro que habrá momentos interesantes para esto, al menos de aquí lo tengo planeado para acercarnos a lo que sería la parte final de esta historia, nos vemos en el próximo cap entonces. Saludos.**


	63. Guerra de pandillas 2

Marcus tomó la decisión de ayudar con la pelea territorial de bandas en la que Ash estaba involucrado. El hecho de que los atacaran cuando estaban regresando de comprar fue más que suficiente para que decidiera meterse, de ese modo que le tuvo que pasar la noticia al rubio para que supiera, así es como él fue directo al hotel para reunirse con el estadounidense.

\- Así que eso pasó… - Expresó Ash por lo bajo, apretando el puño. – Esos idiotas, metiendo a gente ajena.

\- En el momento que decidieron atacarnos, han firmado se sentencia de muerte. – Respondió el pelinegro. – Tengo gente bastante fuerte detrás de mí, fácilmente podríamos acabar con todos.

\- De ser necesario, esta disputa debe mantenerse lo más discreta posible. – Informó el rubio. – Si lo que afirmas es verdad, contar con su ayuda agilizará las cosas.

\- Ese es nuestro objetivo. – Sonrió Marcus. – Tener aliados fuertes es vital si quieres pelear una gran batalla y teniendo esto a cuatro bandas, es mejor para nosotros, ahora ¿tienes la información?

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió Ash. En ese momento aparecieron Medaka, Yuuji, Izayoi y Yami.

\- Conseguimos un mapa de la ciudad. – Informó la peliazul, depositándolo sobre la mesa, Marcus asintió. Ash empezó a señalar los lugares.

\- En total son cuatro pandillas las que controlan cuatro sectores de la ciudad, el sector este la cual está bajo los Leones Carmesí como ya sabes, el norte está bajo el control de las Serpientes Venenosas, el oeste cuenta con los Ogros Bárbaros y el sur está bajo dominio de una mafia china llamada Dragones Ascendientes. Según me han comentado, fueron los Ogros quienes decidieron empezar los ataques territoriales, los cuatro sectores estuvieron en paz hasta ese momento, fue así que decidieron culpar a los Leones y empezó esta guerra sin sentido. – Al terminar de explicar Ash, Marcus pareció entender el transfondo.

\- Lo tengo ¿algo sobre sus líderes?

\- Según sabemos, el de las Serpientes Venenosas se llama James Hetfield y es el líder más precavido, en los Ogros hay mucho mexicoamericano, su líder es Roberto Mendoza y con los Dragones se le conoce como Chang Wong Li. Tengo poca información de los otros dos.

\- Puedo trabajar con ello, es momento de darle a conocer al resto lo que tengo en mente. – Con eso dicho, fueron a la sala donde ya se encontraba el resto reunido, Marcus se puso al frente junto a Ash. – Ya conozco todo lo que hay que saber al respecto de esta situación, teniendo a toda la gente aquí reunida, sé muy bien lo que hay que hacerse, así que empezaremos una táctica simple pero efectiva: una guerra de guerrillas.

\- Eso suena interesante. – Expresó Keiichi con una sonrisa.

\- Antes que nada, debemos hacer reconocimiento del terreno y posibles lugares donde mayormente se reúnen así que la mejor forma de conseguirlo y desde el aire. Yami, Tohru y Kanna, ustedes tres se encargarán de vigilar desde los cielos e informar de los sitios.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – Expresó la dragona maid con una sonrisa, Kanna y Yami asintieron.

\- Esa es la primera parte de nuestro plan, la segunda es lograr ubicar los sitios y entonces dirigirnos por pequeños grupos para una vigilancia más cercana, cuento conque Yuuji nos provea con los intercomunicadores para estar en constante comunicación entre equipos. – Yuuji asintió. – Y eso nos deja con la tercera fase, hay que tomarlos desprevenidos y en un momento realmente vulnerable, por eso es necesaria una distracción y lo bueno es que la mentalidad del pandillero es simple, solo les importa tres cosas: drogas, alcohol y mujeres, lo bueno es que contamos con una de ellas. – Hubo un silencio en ese momento, ya fue que se dieron cuenta.

\- U-Un momento Marcus-san ¿nos estás diciendo que nos relacionemos con ellos? – Preguntó Dia un poco alterada.

\- Puede ser peligroso, lo sé pero no hay necesidad de negarlo, tenemos chicas demasiado hermosas aquí como para no ser ignoradas, así que solo deben llevar un atuendo adecuado, actuar lindas y hacer que caigan ante sus encantos para que luego no se den cuenta de qué los habrá golpeado.

\- Estás sonando como un proxeneta ahora mismo. – Expresó Izayoi con una sonrisa. – No es un razonamiento nada equivocado, pueden ser salvajes pero cualquier mujer les debe llamar la atención.

\- Que loquillos Marcus-san~ - Canturreó Yumeko.

\- De ese modo las chicas los distraerán, si son demasiado permisivos, podrían dirigirles a su guarida y entonces… ¡Pow! Les golpeamos duramente para erradicarlos entre miembros de los Leones y nosotros, eso sería un plan con un ochenta por ciento de probabilidades de éxito.

\- Por más que sea alto, nada garantiza que salga bien. – Replicó Ash. – Si estamos involucrando chicas, hay que tener mayor cuidado.

\- Por eso tengo a las vigías aéreas y mantendremos vigilantes cerca, hay que evitar que se sobrepasen con ellas… y todo está dicho ¿Qué opinan? – Se dirigió al resto, el hecho de involucrar a las chicas hacía todo más peligroso, no sabían como es que reaccionarían ante tal caso.

\- Es realmente peligroso… no hay una forma común de que podamos hacerlo. – Expresó Eli.

\- Marcus-san nos está poniendo esperanzas en qué funcione, creo que podemos intentar. – Comentó Honoka.

\- Hay que intentarlo. – Expresó Chika, ya que hubo muchas opiniones mixtas pero era la mejor forma de hacerlo rápido, Marcus sonrió.

\- Que así sea entonces, no se preocupen, no les pasará nada, lo aseguro.

El plan estaba hecho, era el momento de llevarlo a cabo, la jugada de Marcus realmente iba a golpear con fuerza a las demás pandillas, no sabían lo que iba a llegarles…

* * *

Moviéndose en una camioneta, Yuuji hacía vigilancia con los binoculares que llevaba en ese momento, en aquel vehículo también estaban Amane, Sachi, Izayoi, Hachiman y Medaka.

\- ¿Cómo se ve el movimiento? – Preguntó el rubio, Yuuji mantuvo su ojo de halcón al frente.

\- Nada raro.

\- Parece que pronto nuestras chicas irán en camino. – Expresó, ya entonces por el frente se veía justamente a algunas de ellas llevando ropas y vestidos para llamar la atención. Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Yui, Mio y Shion estaban en camino.

\- Es vergonzoso llevar esto… - Expresó Umi al tener que llevar esa blusa corta con una minifalda.

\- Todo saldrá bien Umi-chan, nos están viendo desde aquí, nada malo pasará. – Expresó Kotori con una sonrisa.

\- No entiendo de donde viene ese positivismo, estamos en peligro.

\- Si Marcus-san asegura que nada nos pasará, debemos confiar en él. – Expresó Honoka.

\- Aquí vienen nuestros sujetos. – Sonrió Shion. Como logró darse con la investigación conjunta de Marcus, Ash y las Hackadolls por medio de las computadoras y redes de la ciudad. Gente realmente vestida como chulos estaba ahí, portando pañoletas, eran chicanos como esperaba de parte de la pandilla con mayor cantidad, los Ogros Bárbaros.

\- Oigan amigos, miren a esas chicas.

\- Uuuh~ que guapas, deberíamos intentar acercarnos. – Primera parte del plan estaba funcionando, se acercaron a ellas, Shion tuvo que hacer el acto de seducción.

\- Hola~ mis amigas y yo estamos buscando un poco de diversión por estos lugares, seguro chicos como ustedes podrían ayudarnos. – Soltó un guiño, los chicos ahí sonrieron al verlas.

\- Por supuesto. – Expresó uno de ellos con acento mexicano. – conocemos un buen sitio cerca de aquí, vengan.

\- Gracias~ - Shion lo consiguió, con ello empezaron a irse con ellos.

\- Los tienen. – Respondió Yuuji.

\- Entonces empezó, es momento de comunicar al resto. – Hachiman estaba a cargo de la radio por lo que empezó a hablar.

\- Equipo uno aquí, ya tenemos a la gente de los Ogros y parece que nos llevarán a su guarida.

\- Entendido. – Se escuchó a Yuuta del otro lado. – Por aquí igual vamos bien, todo saldrá de forma excelente.

\- Entendido, cambio y fuera. – En el otro lado, en el equipo donde estaba Yuuta, ahí se encontraba Marcus, Mion, Keiichi, Osomatsu, Choromatsu y Lala.

\- Nuestros pobres idiotas también mordieron el anzuelo aquí. – Expresó Marcus con una sonrisa. Justo las chicas que encandilaron a los Dragones eran Yuzu, Mei, Nibutani, Mari, Dia y Kanan.

\- Alright boys, espero podamos divertirnos con ustedes. – Expresó la rubia con una sonrisa, los pandilleros chinos sonrieron.

\- No habrá problema. – Respondió uno de ellos con su acento oriental. – Por aquí. – Y las chicas les siguieron, ya era momento de hacer el movimiento, ahí Marcus tomó la radio para comunicarse con Ash.

\- Ey Ash, dos posiciones ya están listas ¿ya tienes a los miembros listos?

\- Estamos en ello. – Se escuchó al otro lado. Ash ya tenía a miembros de los Leones Carmesí para atacar en cualquier momento. – Nos pusimos en camino según sus localizaciones.

\- Excelente, actuaremos de igual forma aquí… - Cortó la señal para comunicarse con las demás radios. – Aquí Marcus al resto, ya tenemos dos posiciones, es momento de movilizarse, todo aquel que pueda pelear, pónganse en posición para cuando estén cerca. – Y cortó.

\- Ya pronto empezará la diversión. – Comentó Mion con una sonrisa.

\- Eso es lo que haremos. Lala ¿hiciste la máquina que te pedí?

\- Por supuesto. – Expresó la pelirrosa, mostrando un dispositivo. – Este es mi dispositivo para capturar personas, dispara un hilo superpegajoso que les dejará inmóviles.

\- Perfecto. – El estadounidense levantó el pulgar. – Avanzaremos lentamente, hay que procurar que no nos vean. – Todos asintieron. Ya entonces empezaron con ello, observaban mientras las chicas iban con los pandilleros que buscaban sacarles platica, aunque unas como Mari y Yuzu lo hacían con facilidad, las demás tenían problemas.

\- Kanan-san… esto realmente es peligroso… - Susurró Dia a su amiga. – Me sorprende que Mari-san pueda hablar sin miedo…

\- Ella está confiando en Marcus-san, deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

\- Lo sé… pero sigo teniendo miedo. – Ya entonces el camino les llevó hacia lo que era un complejo de edificios con letreros luminosos, se veían a más chinos como ellos por lo que era obvio que se trataba de su guarida.

\- Llegamos chicas. – Expresó uno de ellos. – No hay necesidad de que tengan miedo, todo saldrá bien, nuestro jefe Chang está aquí y seguro serán bien recibidas.

\- Gracias. – Respondió Mari juntando sus manos. – Este es un buen lugar, no puedo esperar para divertirme.

\- Si que lo harás… - Aquel pandillero puso una sonrisa nada agradable. Ya entonces escucharon un ruido. - ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¡Ataquen! – Se escuchó a alguien gritar y entonces lo vieron, miembros de los Leones Carmesí estaban corriendo directo a atacar, eso los sorprendió.

\- ¡Maldita sea, estamos bajo ataque! – Gritó uno de los pandilleros antes de ser recibido con un golpe. Marcus apareció en ese momento, dirigiendo su vista a las chicas.

\- Buen trabajo, ahora váyanse de aquí o serán lastimadas.

\- Menos mal llegaste a tiempo. – Expresó Dia con el ceño fruncido. – Nos pudo haber sucedido algo.

\- Es verdad, tenía mucho miedo. – Replicó Nibutani.

\- Ya se terminó todo, retrocedan a la camioneta, a partir de aquí yo me encargaré. – Expresó el pelinegro. Las chicas obedecieron y entonces ya empezó la pelea, varios miembros de los Leones Carmesí estaban ahí, portando pistolas simples, bates de béisbol y demás armas con las cuales hacer daño, los chinos eran un poco más armados y llevaban pistolas con silenciador, navajas y demás. - ¡No harán nada!

Logró aprovecharse a uno y golpearlo con una superpatada en el mentón para derribarlo, otro quiso acercarse a él, el pelinegro no lo permitió y se dio la vuelta con un gancho directo a su estómago, momento con el cual aprovechó para sujetarlo y hacerle un Explorer Suplex el cual hizo que impactara con otro, del mismo modo se levantó y pateó a uno más para hacerle un Stunner.

\- No te lleves toda la diversión. – Mion y Keiichi aparecieron en ese momento, la peliverde pateó a uno con fuerza mientras Keiichi logró noquear a otro con su bate. – Te confiaron el enfrentarte a su jefe, no deberías perder el tiempo aquí, déjanos todo en este sitio.

\- Es verdad, pateale el trasero bien fuerte. – Comentó Keiichi levantando el pulgar, Marcus sonrió.

\- Gracias por el apoyo, voy en camino. – El pelinegro empezó a correr por el complejo, pasando entre otros pandilleros de la mafia china que buscaron detenerlos, Marcus hizo uso del garrote eléctrico que portaba para derribarlos sin problemas, ya viendo como mientras iba más profundo, menos gente había, eso significaba que su objetivo estaba cerca.

Finalmente llegó hasta el lugar, era una puerta roja, se encontraban dos guardias resguardando, así que tuvo que hacer lo mejor posible, sacó la pistola que también llevaba ahí, lo mejor era derribarlos así que se preparó. Poniéndose en una esquina, encontró la mejor posición y disparó, le dio a la pierna de uno, llamando la atención del otro.

\- ¿Que fue eso? – No pudo reaccionar más cuando Marcus apareció frente a él y lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro, haciendo que impactara contra la pared y cayendo noqueado, ya luego hizo desmayar al otro con el garrote eléctrico en su cuello. Ya tenía vía libre, abrió la puerta en ese momento.

\- No pensé que algo así iba a suceder el día de hoy… - Se escuchó a un hombre al otro lado, estaba bien trajeado de negro, cabello oscuro atado con una coleta y ojos rasgados, miró de frente a Marcus.

\- Chang Wong Li si no me equivoco… los Leones Carmesí han invadido este sitio, pronto van a estar bajo su control.

\- Ya veo… yo realmente no deseaba meterme en esta inútil guerra por el control territorial pero decidieron provocarme, yo tengo gente que proteger y no puedo quedarme quieto, a pesar de que las posibilidades estén en mi contra, no caeré sin pelear. – En ese momento desenvainó una katana que llevaba, Marcus portaba su garrote eléctrico. – Si crees poder vencerme, ven con todo aquí.

\- Como quieras.

Marcus empezó a dar el primer paso, se lanzó con tal de golpear a Chang, este logró prever su ataque y bloqueó el garrote con su katana, Marcus no perdió el tiempo y se agachó gracias a la agilidad de boxeador que ganó de Joe y buscó atacar con una patada justo a su pantorrilla, Chang dio un pequeño salto para esquivarlo y atacar de forma descendente, el pelinegro pudo moverse hacia atrás con un impulso para quedar nuevamente a una distancia prudente, Chang sonrió al verlo.

\- Pensé que un grupo tan vulgar como los Leones Carmesí solo tenía a salvajes entre sus filas, es bueno encontrar a alguien con habilidad.

\- No pertenezco realmente a esa pandilla, solo les estoy dando una mano debido a que conozco al líder… - El líder chino mantuvo su sonrisa.

\- Supongo que cambia las cosas… si lo deseas, puedo pagarte con mucho dinero para que detengas este ataque y te pongas de mi lado, un joven como tu con esas habilidades es algo que me gustaría tener de mi lado.

\- Lo siento pero el dinero no me atrae, ya tengo millones guardados en mi cuenta bancaria de todos modos. – Sonrió Marcus. Regresando al ataque esta vez sacando su pistola, disparó en dos ocasiones para distraerlo, esto hizo que Chang se moviera a un lado, Marcus logró aprovechar el momento para moverse a la misma vez y lanzar un puñetazo a su abdomen, Chang sintió el dolor, comprobando la fuerza que tenía el pelinegro, más eso no dejó que lo derribara y también atacó justo con la empuñadura de su katana en la cabeza de Marcus, este sintió el dolor, la fuerza fue más que suficiente para abrirle una herida. – Rayos, no esperaba sangrar…

\- Debiste saberlo en el momento que aceptaste pelear contra mí. – Expresó Chang, este volvió a su ataque, lanzando diversos cortes hacia Marcus, este se esforzaba por esquivarlos todos, lo que menos deseaba era perder una extremidad en ese momento. – No puedes seguir así por siempre.

\- Lo sé. – Se agachó y deslizó por debajo de las piernas de Chang, levantándose en ese momento, saltó para lanzar unas patadas voladoras justo a su espalda, esto hizo que fuera empujado y casi perdiera el equilibrio. – Tengo más estilos de pelea.

Pudo aprovecharse para sujetarlo directamente del abdomen por la espalda y levantarlo para un German Suplex, Chang se vio tan sorprendido por el movimiento que soltó su katana en ese momento, toda su nuca golpeó el suelo con fuerza en ese momento, ya entonces Marcus se levantó y posó su garrote justo en su cuello.

\- … Eso me tomó por sorpresa… realmente… es una lastima no tenerte de mi lado, si te hubiera conocido antes…

\- Eso no iba a ser posible, tengo mis objetivos bien definidos. – Y lo electrocutó, Chang cayó desmayado por el choque, Marcus logró derrotarlo.

\- Marcus-san, venimos a apoyarte. – Mion y Keiichi aparecieron en ese momento, solo para ver al pelinegro encima de Chang. – Parece que no fue necesario…

\- Debemos tratarte esa herida. – Keiichi se acercó llevaba vendajes lo cual el pelinegro agradeció, primero mojando un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre.

\- Con esto podemos decir que los Dragones Ascendientes cayeron, solo hay que usar el aparato de Lala para capturarlo y llevarlo a la guarida.

\- Entendido. – Expresó Mion, yendo a buscar a la princesa de Deviluke en ese momento, Marcus soltó un suspiro.

\- (Eso fue pesado… uno fuera, faltan dos más… veamos como saldrá…) – Pensó en ese momento, la guerra no hacía más que empezar después de todo, estaba confiado de su plan, pero todo puede terminar cambiado en cualquier momento.

* * *

 **El Redentor 777: Tuvo mucho tiempo para entrenar, ya lleva varios meses de experiencia hasta la fecha jaja.**

 **Bueno, ya empezamos con las batallas, se decidieron grupos y se atacarán directo hacia las bases, al menos Marcus logró tomar una, faltan dos más, pero tampoco será sencillo, ya se verá con lo que vendrá en el siguiente cap, nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	64. Guerra de pandillas 3

Ash se puso en camino para ejecutar su parte del plan, confiaba en que Marcus haya logrado su parte por medio de acabar con los Dragones Ascendientes por lo que le tocaba a él ahora ir contra los Ogros Bárbaros por lo que debía apresurarse junto a sus hombres para poder llegar antes de que hagan algo con las chicas de la distracción, justo ahí logró ver la camioneta que era usada como base temporal.

\- Estoy aquí. – Hizo aviso de su llegada, recibió la afirmación de Yuuji. - ¿Cómo está la situación?

\- Entraron exitosamente hace dos minutos, hay que moverse para evitar que les pase algo.

\- Entendido, ya vamos ¡Adelante! – Avisó a sus hombres los cuales rugieron para adentrarse en la base, él también se preparó sacando el arma que llevaba. - ¿Algún aviso de Marcus?

\- Terminó hace poco, está en camino para proporcionar ayuda. – Ash sonrió al escuchar eso.

\- No será necesario, yo igual puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta. – Dicho eso, se puso en marcha, ya que el asalto estaba por comenzar, no había que retenerse más.

\- Hay que brinda apoyo, Sachi, Amane, agarren los rifles y posiciónense encima de la camioneta para proporcionar apoyo lejano.

\- Entendido Yuuji, ya nos pondremos en marcha. – Levantó el pulgar la pelirroja, Sachi hizo una reverencia mientras se preparaba.

\- Yuuji ¿hago uso de las granadas de humo para despistar? – Preguntó la sirvienta.

\- Solo una y cuando de la señal. – Sachi asintió ante la orden, Medaka e Izayoi también se prepararon.

\- Es el momento de la diversión. – Expresó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Ash se puso en camino, justo dentro de su base la cual era un bar, les tomó por sorpresa que entraran enemigos para atacar, siendo tomados totalmente desprevenidos, no pudieron reaccionar cuando empezaron a caer.

\- ¡Es el momento de que caigan todos! – gritó uno de los compañeros de Ash mientras apuñalaba a uno de los Ogros.

\- Ustedes, es momento de que salgan, las cosas se pondrán feas aquí. – Avisó Ash a las chicas, todas asintieron.

\- Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, regresemos a la camioneta. – De ese modo ya retrocedieron, al menos el rubio pudo asegurar su seguridad y ahora podía concentrarse en pelear, solo debía encontrar a Roberto Mendoza, el líder de esa pandilla y acabarlo.

\- ¡Muere! – Uno de los ogros quiso ir por su espalda, Ash se dio cuenta en ese momento por lo que se agachó para esquivarlo y patearlo justo en sus piernas para derribarlo y luego soltarle un golpe para noquearlo, otro quiso atacarlo más en ese momento sacó su arma y le disparó en su pecho, haciéndole un agujero.

\- Jefe, tenemos todo cubierto en este lado, vaya a buscar a su líder. – Expresó uno de sus compañeros, Ash asintió.

\- Ya voy. – Se puso en marcha en ese momento, tuvo que entrar por la puerta trasera que lleva directamente hacia lo que sería los almacenes donde se guardan las botellas de cerveza y demás en ese bar, esperaba no tardar demasiado en poder llegar con Roberto.

Mientras tanto afuera, la pelea continuaba entre los distintos miembros, parece que un llamado de ayuda se realizó en los ogros y eso causó que llegaran refuerzos por su parte, empezando a ganar mayores números.

\- Ya están llegando más. – Comentó Izayoi luego de mandar a volar a uno de un puñetazo. – No importa cuantos lleguen, no podrán hacer nada contra nosotros.

\- Tampoco hay que confiarse. – Medaka se movió velozmente para derribar a cuatro. – puede que sean simples pandilleros pero los números importan y bastante.

\- Debemos esperar hasta que acabe. – En ese momento vieron otro vehículo llegar, sabiendo quienes eran. – Ya está aquí.

\- ¡Lamento la tardanza! – Marcus apareció en ese momento, ya teniendo el vendaje en su cabeza y la sangre limpiada, pudo salir para seguir luchando. – Hubo un poco de trafico pero ya estamos aquí.

\- Tardaste un poco, nos empezábamos a quedar con toda la diversión. – Expresó Izayoi, el pelinegro soltó una risa.

\- No empiecen una fiesta sin mi, soy el alma después de todo. – Ya vio miembros de los ogros acercarse a él. – Raíces mexicanas ¿eh? Supongo que es tiempo de ponerme un poco tradicional.

Salió al ataque, primero fue con todo hacia uno ejecutando una lanza para derribarlo, de siguiente forma esquivó a otro más que tenía su cuchillo.

\- Ey, cuidado con eso, supongo que necesitas un poco de dolor, un tirabuzón te caerá bien. – Justo lo pateó en el abdomen para que soltara su arma y rodeó sus brazos sobre su cuello y usando sus piernas para sujetarlo, ejecutó aquella llave la cual apretaba con fuerza. - ¿Qué tal?

\- ¡Maldito! – Otro quiso ir pero de forma inmediata soltó al que tenía para agacharse con una barredora y hacerlo caer de frente al suelo.

\- Vamos con la de a caballo ahora. – Se sentó en su espalda y sujetándolo de su cabelo, empezó a jalarlo hacia arriba, el pobre pandillero solo podía gritar de dolor mientras le rogaba que le soltara. – Ey, es una llave del Santo, deberías estar más alagado.

\- Ya hay varios, usa la granada Sachi. – ordenó Yuuji, la sirvienta asintió y entonces quitó el seguro para tirarla, todo el humo empezó a salir en ese momento, desorientando a los pandilleros que no sabían donde estaban, fue el momento a aprovechar para un ataque furtivo.

Yuuji se movió con cuidado mientras veía a la cercanía al enemigo, ejecutando ataques certeros para derribarlos y además aplicar una táctica de miedo para que desconfíen.

\- ¡No disparen, repito, no disparen! – Escucharon a uno de ellos avisar al resto de sus compañeros, de todos modos no sirvió de nada cuando recibió un ataque y acabó derribado.

\- Ya quedan pocos. – Marcus golpeó a uno en el estómago y entonces lo levantó para ponerlo en posición de quebradora y boca arriba sobre sus hombros. - ¡Burning Hammer! – Se dejó caer de lado con él para que su cabeza impactara en el suelo. – Kenta Kobashi estaría orgulloso.

\- Ya terminamos aquí. – Una vez se despejó el humo, todos los enemigos ya estaban derribados, Marcus asintió.

\- Ash debe estar ahora mismo con el jefe, esperemos a su arribo. – Expresó ya queriendo descansar, se ha movido bastante en poco tiempo.

* * *

El rubio estaba en camino para encontrar al jefe de esa pandilla, tuvo que pasar entre caminos dentro de ese sitio que parecía llevar al subterráneo y también se encontraban algunos guardias de pasó pero los acabó a todos, ya cuando finalmente llegó a un portón, ese debía ser el lugar.

\- (Ya estoy aquí…) – No perdió el tiempo lo abrió, ya en ese momento fue recibido por disparos, se cubrió rápidamente detrás de unas cajas que estaban ahí.

\- Con que vino un pendejo a querer acabarme, no lo permitiré. – Se escuchó la voz que entremezclaba inglés y español, este tenía una metralleta en su mano. – Bien idiota, ven a matarme si puedes.

Ash solo chasqueó la lengua mientras seguía cubierto, sacó su arma y entonces miró por encima, ahí en medio estaba Roberto Mendoza, el líder de los ogros que esperaba a cualquier ataque, las ráfagas de esa arma podrían causarle problemas por lo que tenía que moverse rápido.

Salió del escondite y empezó a correr, Roberto disparó justo a la dirección del rubio pero este seguía corriendo para evitar ser alcanzado, ya entonces pasó entre un cajón lleno de vasos de cristal el cual hizo que todos se rompieran.

\- No creas que saldrás vivo de aquí, a menos que tengas bolas para atacarme. – Amenazaba Roberto, Ash tenía que ver por qué lado atacar sin acabar herido, fue entonces que decidió realizar una finta. Agarró uno de los vasos rotos y entonces lo tiró a un lado, Roberto vio esto para disparar. - ¿Qué mierda?

\- Ese es tu error. – Ash salió por el otro lado, tomando totalmente desprevenido a Roberto el cual no pudo reaccioanr a tiempo, Ash disparó justo a su mano para hacer que soltara la metralleta y entonces se dio la vuelta con una patada justo a su abdomen, el líder pandillero terminó impactando con fuerza la pared para caer ya derrotado. – No fue nada.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? – Marcus llegó en ese momento, observando a Roberto en el suelo, soltó un silbido. – Parece que no representó ningún problema.

\- Solo fue un contratiempo. – Comentó Ash. – Con esto, son dos que han caído, solo nos falta uno… las serpientes venenosas ¿hay un grupo que fue tras su guarida?

\- Estaba en ello, solo debo llamar y…

\- ¡Problemas! – Uno de los leones apareció en ese momento con prisa, los dos lo vieron. – La base… nuestra base está bajo ataque.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Ash con sorpresa, no esperaban que algo así sucediera, si no era ningún otro rival, solo había una respuesta posible, crujió los dientes. – Retrocedamos, rápido. – Marcus asintió, las cosas no podían ponerse más feas en ese momento.

* * *

Intentaron llegar con la mayor velocidad que podían a la base de los Leones carmesí, algo tarde debido a que ya estaba totalmente destruida, incluso algunos de los hombres ahí estaban muertos en el suelo, Ash apretó su puño con fuerza.

\- Maldición.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Las chicas procuraban no ver el panorama, Marcus vio hacia arriba para ver el arribo de Yami.

\- Debieron avisar que venían a atacar ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Estuve todo el tiempo vigilando su base, nunca los vi salir en algún momento. – Respondió la rubia, los ojos de Marcus se agudizaron.

\- Parece que su líder, James Hetfield es un poco más inteligente que los demás, nos la jugaron en esta ocasión… hay que tratar a los heridos por ahora, debemos de recuperarnos por el momento.

Con ese anuncio, se empezó a hacer los tratamientos, con una máquina que ideó Lala para hacer curaciones y los demás ayudando en lo que podían, descansaban de momento, Ash mantuvo la mirada baja en el suelo, Marcus se acercó a él.

\- No tengo excusas para esto, fue un error de calculo que nunca vi venir.

\- No importa… yo igual tengo parte de la culpa, conozco más que bien las tácticas comunes de ataque, me confié demasiado en nuestro éxito… eso no volverá a repetirse, esta vez realmente vamos a acabar con Hetfield, lo juro.

\- Por el momento el descanso es necesario y debemos comer algo. – Asha sintió, en ese momento se acercaron Chika, Riko, You, Kanan, Mari y Dia. – Ey chicas ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

\- Pusimos los vendajes correspondientes a los que estaban heridos… las cosas se pondrán feas ¿no? – Preguntó Chika, Marcus asintió.

\- ya nos hemos involucrado bastante en este asunto que no hay vuelta atrás, igual han comprobado que aquí son buenas personas, no es algo que pueda abandonar.

\- ¿Has pensado en lo que puede suceder si alguna de nosotras termina herida? O peor ¿muerta? Debes tener mayor cuidado con lo que planeas. – Regañó Dia, Marcus soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Lo sé Kaichou, lo sé… no permitiré que ninguna de ustedes ni nadie termine herida, no mientras yo esté presente, siempre los protegeré aunque me cueste mi vida.

\- Tampoco deberías ir tan lejos. – Expresó Kanan. – la seguridad de todos, incluso la tuya, es prioridad.

\- Lo siento, me fui por el lado sentimental del asunto. – Se rascó la nuca. - ¿Quién está preparando la comida?

\- La mayoría estamos ayudando, haremos más que suficiente para todos. – Anunció Mari con una sonrisa.

\- Ya espero probarlo, tanto pelear realmente me dejó con hambre. – Soltó una risa.

\- Marcus-san. – Tohru llegó en ese momento del cielo. – Tengo noticias y no son nada buenas. – Escuchar eso trajo un suspiro.

\- Parece que no hay descanso… nos vemos después, debo tratar con asuntos urgentes. – Se despidió de ellas para seguir a Tohru, fueron justo a donde estaba Ash para poder hablar al respecto, el rubio estaba ahí.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Buscó saber, Marcus miró a la dragona la cual asintió, en ese momento sacó su teléfono.

\- Recorrí la zona que supone es la base del único grupo que nos falta y vi algo malo, lo grabé para que observen. – Mostró el video que tenía en su teléfono, en él se veía una gran multitud en lo que era la base de las Serpientes Venenosas, un grupo realmente grande y que les superaba en número estaba ahí y no era cualquiera, era una mezcla de los otros dos grupos derrotados también, tanto de los Dragones como de los ogros estaban entre sus filas. – Es mucha gente.

\- Parece que Hetfield no perdió el tiempo y debió reunir a la gente restante de las dos bandas para unirlos en uno solo contra nosotros. – Pensó Marcus, Ash soltó un gruñido.

\- Si de repente nos atacan con esos números, estaremos en problemas, no importa cuanto poder tengamos.

\- Eso significa que debemos agilizar nuestro ataque. – Expresó el pelinegro, se llevó la mano a la barbilla. – Si las cosas se complicarán de ahora en adelante, ya tampoco podemos retroceder en nuestros métodos y buscar una forma de ataque más veloz y efectiva.

\- ¿Qué tal poner trampas? Es algo que nos ha funcionado y tenemos experiencia en ello. – Se acercó Mion junto a Satoko la cual sonrió.

\- Nadie puede escapar de mis increíbles creaciones, si buscan a la maestra, aquí la tienen.

\- Esa puede ser una opción, el caso es que deben estar hechas por casi todo el lugar y para increíbles cantidades, no es un grupo pequeño como ha sido costumbre. – Comentó Marcus.

\- ¿Cuántas armas tenemos? – preguntó Ash a uno de su pandilla, este informó.

\- Tenemos pistolas de mano para cada uno de los miembros restantes, hablamos con Yuuji y dijo que cuenta con cuatro rifles de francotirador, dos ametralladoras y cinco granadas de humo, el resto de su grupo parece ser buenos peleadores. – Informó este, Ash asintió.

\- He podido comprobar la fuerza de sus peleadores, es algo con lo que podemos contar actualmente, así que será una fuerza en la que podamos depender.

\- También tenemos información, no solo Yami, Tohru y Kanna, las Hackadolls también pueden informar por medio de ondas de radio e internet. – Informó Marcus, en ese hizo aparecerlas. - ¿Algo por los medios electrónicos?

\- Pudimos involucrarnos en los servidores de WhatsApp y encontrar un grupo de conversación correspondiente a ellos, dijeron de atacar justo esta noche. – Informó Niigo.

\- Entonces no tendremos mucho tiempo, esto se volverá una batalla de defender el fuerte.

\- Justo nuestro tipo de juego favorito. – Sonrió Mion. – Satoko-chan, debemos informar a los demás para armar las trampas, el tiempo nos juega.

\- ¿Con quien crees que hablas? Será pan comido. – informó la pequeña. – Empezaremos ahora mismo.

\- Entendido. – Marcus asintió mientras ya las dos se iban. – Ustedes, continúen vigilando los movimientos en la red, necesitamos saber como se manejará y desde que puntos podrían atacar, intenten localizar vía Google Maps en sus señale telefónicas.

\- Como ordene capitán. – Ichigo hizo un saludo militar mientras ya se regresaban al teléfono del pelinegro.

\- Debemos movilizar a la mayoría después de que terminen de comer, nos espera una larga noche. – Ash asintió.

\- Has proporcionado suficiente ayuda por mí y el resto… no habrá un mejor modo de agradecértelo, por más que seamos extraños.

\- Ya no somos extraños, somos amigos ahora. – Sonrió Marcus, Ash bajó la mirada, una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

\- Eiji me hizo ver que puedo confiar en la gente… no deseo echar a la basura todo aquello que me mostró con su fuerza y valentía.

\- Entonces hagamos esto, tendremos una gran guerra y de la cual saldremos victoriosos.

El tiempo corría, quedaban horas antes de un gran ataque que se llevaría a cabo en su base, Marcus, Ash y los demás estaban totalmente listos para cualquier cosa que llegara, no iban a rendirse sin pelear y eso lo demostrarían esa noche, la batalla no hacía más que empezar.

* * *

 **El Redentor 777: Si que de momento han habido lucha fuerte, al menos han sabido dividir en fuerzas para cada ataque pero las cosas se complican, ya se ve en este final.**

 **Pues nos acercamos al clímax de este arco, se viene una gran batalla donde dos fuerzas chocarán y deberán protegerse contra un buen número de enemigos, ya se observará como irán sus intentos para proteger el fuerte y poder ganar, eso es lo que observaremos en el próximo cap donde terminaremos esta parte, nos vemos hasta la próxima semana entonces. Saludos.**


	65. Guerra de pandillas 4

Una gran batalla estaba a punto de realizarse y la preparación que tenían era bastante corta. Todos estaban reunidos en el almacén usado como base, con un Marcus que se puso al frente, llevando una gorra militar y un bastón, una pizarra se encontraba a sus espaldas.

\- Muy bien soldados, se acerca el momento que todos esperábamos, finalmente es el día en el que demostraremos porque somos la mayor fuerza que rige en esta ciudad, las demás pandillas han estado cayendo una por una y solo nos queda un gran obstáculo en modo de un grupo realmente grande que nos supera en números, pero eso no nos detendrá para nada, la victoria está en la palma de nuestra mano, en esta ocasión si atraparemos a ese Wonejo. – Se formó un silencio sepulcral. – Como iba diciendo, según los estados de la conversación de WhatsApp que tienen, en media hora deberán estar llegando para atacarnos, lo bueno es que ya armamos nuestras defensas, se lo dejamos a nuestras constructoras.

En ese momento Rika y Satoko dieron paso al frente, el pelinegro se alejó para que tuvieran toda la atención.

\- El perímetro de esta base hizo un poco complicado poder armar trampas como lo pensaba, más que nada por la falta de tierra con lo que no hay mucho camuflaje para esconder las cuerdas, incluso sin árboles no se pudo obtener puntos de referencia para colar mis artilugios pero eso no representó un problema para una genio como yo. – Expresó Satoko con orgullo.

\- Mii~ Satoko-chan y yo estuvimos recorriendo el sitio y pusimos trampas con cuerdas y objetos que encontramos para golpear a los pobrecitos en sus cabezas, no sabrán lo que les llegará.

\- No es exactamente mi mejor trabajo pero es algo de lo que puedo enorgullecerme.

\- Y también están esas trampas con esas bolas de bolos que encontramos.

\- Claro, y también las pistolas de Paintball que logramos sacar el evento que hicimos anteriormente.

\- Oh vaya, le hacen dura competencia a Kevin McCallister. Gracias por los avisos. – Las dos chicas abandonaron el podio el cual Marcus volvió a subir. – Como pudieron observar, tenemos buenas defensas por lo que respecto a acercamientos sorpresa no es algo que debamos preocuparnos, ahora en cuanto a nuestra avanzadilla, si son de mentalidad tan simple como creemos, se limitarán a atacar el frente, por lo menos enviarán la mayor parte de sus peones sacrificables para agotarnos y entonces los más fuertes se quedan atrás hasta que tengan el momento adecuado, por eso igual contamos con nuestros confiables francotiradores. – Yuuji, Makina y Sachi levantaron sus manos. – Ellos defenderán desde cierto punto y atacarán a quien vean como una amenaza o que esté al mando, del mismo modo tenemos ataques aéreos, Tohru, Kanna y Yami podrán meterse entre las filas enemigas desde el cielo, claramente tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar.

\- ¿Hay alguna información sobre las armas que pueden llevar? – Preguntó uno de los pandilleros ahí, Marcus lo señaló.

\- Buena pregunta soldado. Desde que no todos aquí son una fuerza sobrehumana capaz de derribar diez hombres, un disparo perdido podría ser letal por lo que igual nos tomamos la molestia de investigar que armas portan. Una vez más, y gracias a nuestras confiables Hackadolls, logramos descubrir las armas que porta este grupo, sus pistolas son bien sencillas como 9mm o Glocks por lo que no tienen acceso a cosas más letales, de igual forma llevan armas de mano a mano como bates de béisbol, espadas y cuchillos, en cuestión de ellas, ataques lejanos y con proyectiles serían más que suficientes para tenerlos a raya.

\- Cosas así no representarán nada contra nosotros, caerán como moscas. – Expresó Izayoi de forma confiada.

\- La batalla empezará en cualquier momento, vayan a sus posiciones. – Dicho eso, todos empezaron a dispersarse hacia afuera, solo era esperar, Kotonoha se acercó hacia él. - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No es nada, solo… mantente a salvo, no quisiera que salgas lastimado. – Ella realmente estaba preocupada, Marcus sonrió mientras acarició su cabello suavemente.

\- Todo saldrá bien, dije que seguiré ileso hasta que logre regresarlos a todos, no puedo permitirme morir aquí. Quédate aquí dentro junto a los que no pueden pelear, ya nos encargaremos nosotros.

\- Bien… suerte… - Dicho eso, el pelinegro ya salió, Kotonoha solo lo vio irse, no deseaba verlo morir pero igual debía confiar en él. Ya entonces afuera, las fuerzas restantes de la pandilla que aún podían seguir peleando y los demás que tenían habilidades de combate ya estaban esperando.

\- Tendremos perdidas, tanto de nuestro lado como del suyo. – Comentó Ash al lado del pelinegro.

\- Lo sé, pero nuestro trabajo es hacer que sean mínimas, esforcémonos en lo posible para que sea una realidad.

\- Entendido. – Asintió Ash.

\- Ya están aquí. – Informó Cordelia haciendo uso de su toy. Ya entonces se pudo ver, Yami y Tohru que estaban volando pudieron verlos, ese gran grupo que se acercaba por la carretera hacia los almacenes.

\- Parece que llegó el momento, esto irá full Leroy en cualquier momento. – Marcus se preparó. – Ash, aprovecha esta segunda vida que tienes y no mueras en el intento.

\- Te digo lo mismo. – Sonrió de lado el rubio, ambos chocaron puños antes de avanzar al frente.

\- Muy bien idiotas, vengan con todo. – Ya escucharon los rugidos del enemigo que empezó a correr, tal y como pensaba, eran primero los reclutados de las otras dos bandas derrotadas que iban al frente. – Trampas listas supongo.

\- ¡Los voy a matar! – En ese momento uno de ellos pisó una cuerda y entonces fue levantado de un poste de luz el cual quedó colgado de cabeza, se vieron a varios más acabar de esa misma forma pero no todos.

\- Esas fueron las trampas iniciales. – Informó Rena, Marcus asintió.

\- El camino quedó medio abierto, es momento de que vayan al ataque, Medaka, Izayoi, pueden descontrolarse. – Ambos asintieron mientras se pusieron en camino. – El resto de la pandilla, preparen sus armas, haremos una barricada.

\- ¡Como diga hermano! – Expresaron todos al mismo tiempo, un gotón surgió en la frente de Marcus.

\- Hermano…

\- Ya eres su aniki. – Expresó Shion con una risa.

\- No hay mejor aniki que Billy Herrington pero no pensemos en ello ahora, hay que preparar el segundo asalto. – Se puso en movimiento.

Medaka dio un salto en ese momento y con una patada mandó a volar a uno de ellos haciendo que impactara con otros dos más, ya le siguió lanzando un par de puñetazos a otro el cual le terminó por romper la nariz con facilidad, ya empezaron a rodearla.

\- No te resistas muñeca. – Expresó uno de ellos de forma amenazadora, la peliazul sonrió.

\- Les faltan mil años para acercarse a mi. – Usando el Kurokami Phantom, se movió a gran velocidad, de esa forma todos salieron volando por los aires con grandes golpes, impactando en distintos lugares. – No fue nada.

\- ¡Yipie ka Yay! – Izayoi golpeó a una con gran fuerza en su estómago que lo derribó al instante, estaba aplicando bastante fuerza en ese momento. – No tengo razones para contenerme en algo así.

Uno buscó atacarlo con su espada, el rubio esquivaba con facilidad esos ataques que no representaban nada para él.

\- Eres débil, hasta KuroUsagi podría derrotarte. – Entonces le lanzó una patada alta al rostro, terminando por derribarlo. – Gracias por la espada. – Y en el aire agarró el arma.

\- Kanna-chan, debemos hacer esto. – Tohru y Kanna ya estaban en el aire, la pequeña asintió. Ya entonces formaron bolas de fuego en sus manos y las empezaron a arrojar hacia los enemigos, estos solo veían como los círculos de fuego se formaban y varios salían volando por las explosiones, la maid sonreía. – Espero Kobayashi-san me felicite después de esto.

\- Barrera hecha. – Informó Amane a Marcus, este asintió.

\- Es momento de pasar a la zona frontal, vamos. – Fue junto a oros pandilleros a la barricada improvisada que se hizo y entonces se puso al frente, Yuuji ya se encontraba ahí. - ¿Qué tal las cosas aquí?

\- Sin ningún problema, la avanzadilla frontal ha hecho su trabajo, solo unos cuantos han logrado llegar hasta este punto.

\- Entiendo, así que es nuestro turno de recibirlos ¿ya están las armas?

\- Aquí. – Sacó la metralleta que llevaba, otros pandilleros igual. – Ak-47, lo más común a conseguir en este país.

\- Uff, Spicy~ - Marcus igual recibió una. – Espero el retroceso no me perjudique.

\- Si tomas una buena posición, no habrá problemas.

\- Lo tengo… aquí vienen. – Ya vieron a más enemigos acercarse por ese lado, ya con la señal dada por Yuuji, empezaron los disparos.

\- ¡Aaaaaah! – Solo podían escucharse los gritos de los pobres que eran atravesados por las constantes balas en ese momento, cayendo al suelo en charcos de sangre, Marcus tuvo que desviar un poco la mirada.

\- Parece que no estoy totalmente acostumbrado a matar.

\- Deberías apoyar de otra forma. – Sugirió Yuuji, el pelinegro asintió.

\- Te dejo esta parte entonces, parece que el ataque frontal es mi fuerte. – Se movió para ir a otro lado, en el camino vio a Yami con Lala. – Ey Yami ¿todo bien?

\- No hay problemas. – Respondió ella. – La princesa ha sabido mantener la situación.

\- Así es. – Expresó la pelirrosa. – Mi invento ha logrado controlar todo en esta parte. – Y señaló el artilugio que parecía una ametralladora. – Dispara una sustancia pegajosa que inmoviliza a cualquiera.

\- Bien, hay que aprovechar para noquear a los caídos. – Se acercó sacando el garrote eléctrico y entonces empezó a electrocutarlos a todos para hacer que se desmayaran, ya así que ninguno oponía resistencia, todo se vio controlado. – Sigan de esa forma.

\- ¡Okie dokie! – Respondió Lala. El pelinegro siguió moviéndose entre sectores para asegurarse de que nada estuviera fuera de alcance y se mantenga controlado.

\- ¡Malditos! – Observó a un pobre caer en una de las trampas con bolas de bolos y como esta rodó hasta golpearle en la entrepierna, el pelinegro puso una expresión de dolor.

\- Eso si que dolió…

\- ¡Marcus-san! – En ese momento apareció Yuuta. – Hay problemas, en la parte de atrás han superado las trampas, están cerca del almacén.

\- Entendido, me pondré en camino. – Ya empezó a correr mientras señalaba a otros pandilleros para que apoyaran, ya entonces llegó, ahí estaban las Milky Holmes.

\- ¡Onii-chan, lo tenemos controlado! – Expresó Sheryll con una sonrisa segura.

\- Por si acaso déjenme ayudar. – Se encontraba un buen grupo ahí, el pelinegro se movió para atacar por un costado con un gancho, esquivando el cuchillo que se dirigía hacia él, una vez le dio, pudo desarmarlo y sujetó para levantar por la espalda y dejarse caer con un suplex de costado, se levantó para seguir a otro, en ese momento Sheryll intervino volando hacia este con un cabezazo a su estómago, momento que Marcus aprovechó para sujetarlo y levantar para un Brainbuster. – Buen apoyo.

\- Jeje~

\- Sheryll-chan, no es justo que te lleves su agradecimiento. – Expresó Nero con molestia.

\- No es momento de pelear chicas, aun quedan enemigos. – Comentó Cordelia, usando su toy, entonces descubrió algo. – Un momento… como se me pudo pasar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Elly.

\- Hay señales enemigas… dentro del almacén. – Escuchar eso activó la alarma en el cerebro de Marcus, apresurándose a ir dentro mientras ellas le seguían, una vez entró pateando la entrada, lo vio.

\- ¡Marcus-san! – Todos los que no podían pelear estaban ahí, los Leones que estaban de guardia yacían muertos en el suelo y en par el enemigo apuntaba con sus armas a los demás.

\- Maldita sea…

\- Veo que mi pensamiento fue correcto. – Uno dio pasos al frente, de complexión alta, barba color café y ojos verdes, tenía tatuajes tribales a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo. – Enviar a la distracción por ambos lados me dio paso libre.

\- No creas que podrás mantenerlos a todos aquí. – Respondió el pelinegro, aquel hombre sonrió.

\- Si puedo, no hay nada que solo tu y unas niñas puedan hacer, mientras que yo estoy aquí con hombres.

\- Así que eres… James Hetfield.

\- Solo puedo decir que hicieron un buen trabajo preparando contra medidas pero no sirvió de mucho, ya estoy aquí dentro y puedo matar a toda esta gente si lo deseo. – Él tenía sujeto a Kotonoha con un arma apuntando a su cabeza, la pelinegra se veía asustada.

\- Atrevete si puedes, lastima a alguien aquí y conocerás el mismo infierno en este sitio. – Expresó Marcus, este miró de forma disimulada a Nero y le apuntó hacia un vehículo constructor con una garra que estaba ahí, la castaña entendió el mensaje y empezó a moverse de forma sigilosa.

\- Realmente eres idiota si crees poder hacer algo, estás perdido, tanto tu como el resto de los Leones Carmesí, se acabó.

\- No exactamente. – Interrumpió el pelinegro. – Aun me queda un As bajo la manga y se encuentra justo aquí.

En ese momento la máquina empezó a moverse de repente, sorprendiendo a las Serpientes ahí, Nero la pudo hackear para que se mueva por su cuenta y así moverse, consiguiendo que se alertaran para no ser aplastados o golpeados.

Marcus pudo aprovechar la distracción y saltar directamente hacia uno de ellos para patearlo con una Superkick y derribarlo.

\- ¡Salgan de aquí! – ordenó a todos, ya empezaron a escapar de ahí para ponerse a salvo, de modo que Marcus y las Milky Holmes se encargaban de acabar con los pandilleros, Hetfield chasqueó la lengua.

\- Esto no se ha terminado. – Aún teniendo atrapada a Kotonoha, empezó a irse llevándola a rastras, Marcus estaba distraído acabando con otro pandillero que no se dio cuenta, ya entonces pudo observar los alrededores.

\- ¿Y Hetfield? – Buscó saber, Cordelia empezó a localizarlo.

\- Capto una señal afuera… son dos.

\- Y Kotonoha… no puede ser, vamos. – Ordenó a ellas, ya entonces salieron del almacén solo para ver al castaño subir a Kotonoha a un vehículo contra su voluntad y entonces irse de ahí a toda velocidad, Marcus chasqueó la lengua.

\- Esto se ve mal y no hay tiempo para alcanzar la camioneta…

\- Onii-chan. – Nero señaló un vehículo aparcado ahí. – Puedo activarlo.

\- perfecto, vamos chicas. – Se subieron al vehículo, Nero usó su toy para arrancar el motor, con el pelinegro al volante, ya empezó a pisar el acelerador para seguir de cerca a Hetfield.

 _Reproduciendo: Hollywood Undead – Live Forever._

Vieron como el vehículo de Hetfield iba a través de unas calles vacías a toda velocidad, Marcus no podía dudar por lo que debía perseguirlo.

\- No pensé que pronto me metería en otra persecución.

\- Onii-chan, manten la vista en el volante, podríamos morir en un descuido. – Expresó Cordelia con algo de miedo.

\- Lo siento, ya me concentraré.

Marcus tuvo que dar una vuelta rápida en una curva para ganar tiempo, la llanta quemándose mientras mantenía la estabilidad y con Hetfield al frente, no podía perder más tiempo si se alejaban y les perdía de vista.

\- Cordelia, concéntrate en rastrearlos.

\- Entendido. – Respondió la rubia, justo cuando tuvo que doblar en ese momento, Elly chocó con ella. - ¡Elly-chan!

\- Lo siento Cordelia-chan… pero esto… se siente bien… - Se sonrojó la pelinegra, tuvo que apartarla.

\- Sheryll ¿Qué tan fuerte es tu toy ahora? – Preguntó Marcus.

\- Bueno… puedo levitarme a mí misma, pero incluso puedo hacerlo con objetos si los sostengo, dependiendo igual.

\- ¿Puedes con este auto? – Al escuchar eso, ella se sorprendió.

\- ¿Ah? Eso es imposible, es muy pesado.

\- Entonces combinamos la fuerza, Elly ¿podrías apoyar en levantarse y entonces aligerar la carga?

\- Bueno… si eso ayuda… - Marcus sonrió.

\- Ahí está lo que necesito, pongamos eso en marcha.

Mientras Hetfield seguía conduciendo al frente, creyó haber perdido a Marcus en ese momento pero ocurrió algo que no esperaba.

\- ¿Qué? – Vio algo volando, Sheryll estaba ahí la cual Elly iba encima de ella y esta usaba su toy para cargar el auto, la pelirroja hacía esfuerzo por mantenerse estable.

\- Elly-chan… nunca antes lo dije pero pesas…

\- ¡No peso! – Gritó con vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué rayos? – En ese momento empezó a descender casi cerca de ahí, ya que Sheryll no aguantó más, se dejó caer y Elly soltó el vehículo justo al frente del de Hetfield, teniendo que frenar de golpe. - ¡Eso es imposible!

\- A mi parecer, no. – Marcus salió del vehículo en ese momento y fue directo hacia el de Hetfield, golpeando la ventana con su garrote, lo rompió y entonces logró alcanzar al castaño. – Te tengo.

\- ¡Aaaaah! – Activando la electricidad, lo noqueó de forma repentina en ese momento, cayendo desmayado en sua siento, Kotonoha ya pudo salir del vehículo.

\- ¡Marcus-san! – Corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. – Tenía mucho miedo.

\- Ya todo pasó, dije que iba a protegerte. – Respondió él, las Milky Holmes les veían con sonrisas burlonas. – Sé lo que piensan.

\- Ok~ - Las cuatro desviaron las miradas.

\- Es momento de volver, puede que hayan acabado con todos.

\- Si. – Asintió Kotonoha. Ya entonces empezaron a hacer su regreso al almacén.

* * *

Tal y como pensó, todo terminó, los enemigos fueron derrotados y con ello ya era un buen momento para celebrar, razón por la cual todos estaban afuera, comiendo y bebiendo.

\- Bien hecho. – Ash hizo un brindis con el pelinegro con sus latas de coca cola. – Lo hiciste en ayudarnos, no tengo forma de agradecerte.

\- No es nada, dije que iba a ayudarte, eso significa que ya todo está libre.

\- Así es, no tendré problemas en acompañarlos en su viaje, deseo volver, aunque no sé si siga con vida, no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, si por alguna causa regreso, quisiera ver a Eiji… - Una sonrisa melancólica atravesó su rostro.

\- Lo hará, eso es seguro…

\- Marcus-san. – Kotonoha se acercó en ese momento con un plato de comida. – Toma.

\- Gracias, es bueno ver que nadie acabó herido al final ¿no? – Ya mientras seguían festejando y todo, Marcus pudo ver una figura, un bandido sobrante que estaba escondido apareció a espaldas de la pelinegra, sus ojos se dilataron mientras se paró y entonces la apartó.

 ** _¡BANG!_**

Fue como si todo el mundo se ralentizara en ese momento, solo vieron totalmente sorprendidos como sangre salió en ese momento, Marcus cayó al suelo, totalmente inmóvil, la bala atravesó su pecho de forma limpia, la expresión en todos en ese momento fue de total terror.

\- ¡MARCUS-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

* * *

 **El Redentor 777: Bueno, ya como igual latinos son parte de pandillas en Estados Unidos, fue lo que se me ocurrió, ya se viene algo interesante.**

 **Puedo decir que terminé de forma expectante este cap y es que puedo decir que finalmente es el inicio del final, el gran arco final empezará la próxima semana, Marcus acabó recibiendo el disparo que iba a Kotonoha, es representa un impacto fuerte en todos ¿como se reaccionará? Eso se verá en el siguiente cap y a partir de aquí ya prometo grandes emociones, estamos entrando a la recta final de esta historia, nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Saludos.**


	66. Angustia y verdad

La ambulancia llegó lo más rápido que pudo, era una situación de emergencia y debían actuar a tiempo para poder salvar su vida, debido a ello fue transportado con rapidez hacia el hospital de la ciudad, respecto al pandillero sobrante que, de alguna forma, se disfrazó de uno de los Leones para distraerlos, acabó siendo asesinado por un disparo de Ash en su cabeza, más ese no era el momento para preocuparse sobre ese asunto, la vida del pelinegro era más importante.

Fue transportado a urgencias, terminó perdiendo bastante sangre debido al agujero en su pecho y debían retirar los pedazos de la bala por lo que fue llevado a cirugía, fue acompañado por Kotonoha, Izayoi, Yami, Ash y Medaka, ahora todos ellos esperaban en la sala de espera a que fuera un éxito.

\- Es mi culpa… si no hubiera estado en ese lugar, Marcus-san no hubiera recibido ese disparo, debi ser yo. – Exclamó Kotonoha, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

\- Aquí no es culpa de nadie. – Respondió Medaka, estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados. – Todos nos descuidamos en ese momento, Marcus hizo la elección correcta al salvarte… ahora solo podemos esperar que salga bien.

\- Maldición… - Ash apretó el puño con fuerza. – No quiero perder a otro compañero… ya no más… - Recuerdos amargos de ciertas muertes llegaron a su cabeza.

\- No nos hace bien estresarnos en este sitio. – Comentó Izayoi. – Marcus es un tipo duro, ha enfrentado soldados como si nada y ha escapado de la muerte en muchas ocasiones, para su buena fortuna, tiene bastante suerte, confiemos en que igual saldrá de esta.

\- Eso es verdad. – La peliazul finalmente sonrió, aunque levemente. – Ninguna persona normal habría llegado tan lejos como él, eso demuestra que tan insistente es, de la misma forma se rehusará a morir por un solo disparo.

En ese momento la luz que marcaba la cirugía en proceso se apagó, el cirujano salió de la sala en ese momento, los cuatro lo observaron.

\- ¿Qué tal está? – Preguntó Kotonoha con preocupación, el cirujano se retiró el cubrebocas.

\- Fue un proceso un poco complicado, pedazos de la bala estaban dispersos por la zona, si se hubiera desviado centímetros a la izquierda, hubiera alcanzado su corazón, por suerte logramos retirarlos y se encuentra estabilizado. – Conocer eso ya los alivió.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo deberá estar recostado? – Preguntó Medaka.

\- Lo mantendremos en vigilancia por una semana, deberá mantenerse en reposo hasta que finalmente esté recuperado, si para ese tiempo ya se encuentra bien, se le dará de alta.

\- Entendido, muchas gracias. – Hicieron una reverencia en el momento que el cirujano se retiró.

\- Es bueno saberlo, dije que era un sujeto duro de matar. – Sonrió Izayoi.

\- Ya aviso al resto. – Kotonoha habló por medio del grupo de WhatsApp para enviar las noticias y puedan sentirse tranquilos.

\- Parece que nos quedaremos una semana aquí mientras se recupera, gastar un poco más en hospedaje no representa una gran perdida en cambio con esto. – Expresó Medaka.

\- Espero pronto podamos hacerle visitas en su habitación. – Comentó Kotonoha. Lo peor había pasado, ahora solo necesitaban esperar a que se recuperara para continuar el viaje, un tiempo necesario de descanso.

* * *

\- No creo que debamos molestarlo. – Expresó Umi, las chicas de μ's estaban en camino a la habitación donde el pelinegro se encuentra internado.

\- Ya las enfermeras dijeron que puede recibir visitas, no hay nada de malo en querer animarlo. – Expresó Honoka.

\- Eso fue muy aterrador, me alegra que nada le haya pasado. – Hanayo se mostraba aliviada.

\- El sistema medico de este país se ve muy eficiente, podría pensar venir a estudiar aquí cuando entre a una universidad. – Pensó Maki.

\- No hay que perder el tiempo, Marcus-san nos espera. – Rin apresuró para que todas llegaran en ese momento. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación donde estaba, abriendo la puerta con cuidado, observaron la habitación blanca y con una sala cama, ahí estaba el pelinegro recostado, con un respirador conectado a su boca que le administraba oxigeno, estaba durmiendo.

\- Parece que no ha despertado aún. – Comentó Eli un poco decepcionada.

\- No hay razón para mostrarse tristes, estamos haciendo una visita y hay qué ser lo más alegres posibles. – Expresó Nozomi. Se acercaron a la cama, al lado estaba una mesa con distintos regalos, los demás lo han estado visitando y dejando obsequios para cuando despierte.

\- Marcus-san, espero la recuperación siga bien, aquí te trajimos un delicioso pan de una panadería cercana, seguro lo disfrutarás una vez estés totalmente recuperado. – Le habló Honoka, dejando una bolsa con distintos panes dulces. – Esto es de parte de todas, espero lo disfrutes.

\- Honoka, no te puede escuchar ¿sabes? – Preguntó Nico con rostro inexpresivo.

\- No seas aguada Nicocchi, el alma puede escuchar todo lo que decimos. – Comentó Nozomi a su lado.

\- Esto me hizo darme cuenta de algo… - Kotori empezó a hablar. – Marcus-san… se ha esforzado bastante por todos nosotros. Ha trabajado sin parar por mantenernos felices y seguros, dándonos todo lo que necesitamos y arriesgando su vida constantemente por gente que ni siquiera es de este mundo… y pensamos que era una especie de persona invencible que jamás le pasaría nada… ahora lo sé, él es una persona normal como nosotras, le dejamos un peso bastante grande sobre sus hombros…

Todas llegaron a pensar lo mismo, Marcus realizó hazañas demasiado increíbles para alguien normal que se dejaron llevar, todos terminaron apoyándose de él, creyendo que jamás los dejaría y ahora que finalmente le sucedió algo, terminaron cayendo en la realidad.

\- Este ambiente tan deprimente me molesta. – Expresó Nico. – Por favor, somos school idols, se supone que llevemos sonrisas, debemos mantenernos felices por los demás.

\- … Nico-chan tiene razón. – Honoka ya pudo sonreír en ese momento. – Debemos mostrarnos alegres y cuando Marcus-san despierte, recibirle con esa misma sonrisa para que no se preocupe. – Todas asintieron, era lo mejor para Marcus y ellas mismas, tenían que sonreír, todo para que el pelinegro sea recibido cálidamente cuando despierta.

Cayó la noche, Marcus seguía en su habitación y el sonido de la respiradora era lo único que estaba ahí, ya entonces la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente, una figura oscura se acercó, esta simplemente sonrió al verle…

* * *

Otro día, algunos estaban en el comedor del hotel para desayunar, Ash se apareció en ese momento, entrando.

\- ¿Cómo va todo aquí? – Preguntó, acercándose a la mesa ocupada por Izayoi, Medaka, Yumeko y Kotonoha.

\- Bastante bien, ya han sido unos cuatro días desde la operación, no hemos recibido noticias pero todo parece ir perfecto. – Respondió Izayoi.

\- He manejado todo el dinero de su cuenta, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, está a salvo conmigo~ - Yumeko se mostró alegre.

\- Debe ser duro mantenerse atascados aquí, no hay mucho qué hacer.

\- Eso no representa ningún problema, siempre y cuando Marcus esté a salvo, es todo lo que importa. – Respondió Medaka, en ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar, vio que era el número del hospital por lo que respondió. Mientras escuchaba lo que le decían, su expresión relajada cambió, de repente su cabello empezó a cambiar a tonalidad roja y apretaba los dientes.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- … Maldita sea… no puedo creer que eso pasara…

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Kotonoha, temiendo lo peor. Medaka colgó la llamada, intentando apaciguar su ira de alguna forma.

\- … Marcus-san desapareció…

\- ¡¿Cómo!? – Expresaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, eso llamó la atención del resto.

\- Llamen a los demás, esto es una emergencia. – Ordenó, actuando como líder sustituta, era algo por lo que debían actuar con rapidez, que el pelinegro desapareciera de repente era algo totalmente inadmisible, había qué hacer algo.

Finalmente todos se reunieron y las noticias se propagaron, todos estaban preocupados al respecto con el estado de Marcus ahora que no estaba.

\- ¿Quién habrá sido? Esto no pudo ser solo por su cuenta. – Comentó Mion con rostro serio, en un lado estaban las Milky Holmes llorando por la desaparición de su Onii-chan.

\- Tengo algunas sospechas al respecto… - Respondió Medaka, en ese momento aparecieron las Hackadolls. - ¿Lograron captar la señal de su celular?

\- Tenemos un estimado de la última vez donde se usó. – Informó Niigo. – La última vez que se usó fue hace 4 horas y estaba en un lugar alejado… Nevada. – Al escuchar eso, todos se asombraron.

\- ¿Cómo llegó tan lejos? – Preguntó Mullin, totalmente asombrado.

\- No pudimos interferir mucho con alcanzar la señal de su celular, pero si logramos capturar una foto con la cámara… esto fue lo que mostró. – Mostraron la imagen que estaba impresa, en ese momento vieron y reconocieron los uniformes.

\- Los Black Crows… - Gruñió Izayoi por lo bajo.

\- ¡Esos malditos! – Medaka golpeó la mesa, rompiéndola en el acto. – Ahora si lo hicieron.

\- Esto es una emergencia, todos debemos prepararnos para salir, hay que ir tras él. – Informó Yuuji, todos los demás asintieron. Comenzaron las preparaciones para ir a rescatarlo, que nuevamente ese grupo de mercenarios intervinieran para secuestrar a su amigo era ir bastante lejos, no iban a dejarlo pasar, irían tras él y lo rescatarían… sin importar que pase…

* * *

Marcus sentía que estaba flotando en las nubes, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, su mente estaba dispersa en un espacio donde no reconocía nada, se sentía que estaba ahí solo.

\- (Yo… es verdad, recibí un disparo al proteger a Kotonoha… la embarré y en grande… seguro están muy preocupados por mi en este momento…) – Solo podía reir en su mente, su cuerpo no reaccionaba como quería. – (Maldición, debo verme patético en este momento… pero hice todo lo posible por protegerla… me confié demasiado en haber afrontado tantos peligros que olvidé lo frágil que soy…)

En ese momento una luz empezó a invadirlo, podía sentir como empezaba a abrir los ojos de repente, observó como estaba recostado en una cama y con un respirador sobre su boca. El pelinegro hizo el esfuerzo por retirarlo, aunque su cuerpo estaba totalmente tieso, estar días en cama no le permitía tener la movilidad que deseaba.

\- Maldición… - Intentó moverse, en ese momento sintió un dolo agudo en su pecho, empezó a toser con fuerza, se lo revisó a través de su bata, ahí estaba una cicatriz de la operación que tuvo, chasqueó la lengua. – Esto fue más grande de lo que pensé… pero debo ver donde estoy.

Hizo el esfuerzo por al menos sentarse, retirando con cuidado la intravenosa que le proporcionaba nutrientes, observó a todos lados, el sitio no se parecía en nada a una habitación de un hospital, al menos de las que tenía conocimiento.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Ha habido muchas preparaciones. – Escuchó un par de voces afuera por la puerta, tuvo que mantenerse callado para escuchar. – Las cosas han estado movidas en los últimos días.

\- Cierto, el comandante Dan ya dijo que pasaremos a la siguiente fase, así que estos días han sido muy ocupados.

\- Es verdad, ya espero que pronto acabe todo… - Las voces se alejaron, ahí sus ojos se dilataron, hablaron de Dan, entonces ellos debían ser Black Crows, y viendo la habitación distinta, finalmente recayó en lo que significaba.

\- Maldito Dan… caer tan bajo como para secuestrarme en mi estado más débil… debo salir de aquí… - Intentó levantarse pero seguía teniendo un cuerpo débil, apenas y al arrastrarse, cayó al suelo. – Maldita sea… debo escapar de aquí, no importa qué.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Escuchó una voz ajena, apenas alcanzó para levantar la vista, vio como una compuerta del techo se abrió, de ahí bajaron siete figuras las cuales llevaban trajes negros, todas eran chicas las cuales Marcus reconoció.

 _Minamoto Momo, Yachiyo Mei, Sagami Fuu, Aoba Hatsume, Ishikawa Goe, Theresia Ray e Ichika Saiga._

 _Anime: Release the Spyce._

\- Ustedes…

\- Ayudemoslo Theresia-chan. – Comentó Hatsume, la peligris asintió, ambas sujetaron al pelinegro para cruzar sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

\- Somos parte de Tsukikage… al menos eso debería ser hasta que llegamos a este mundo. – Respondió Goe.

\- Hemos estado siguiendo tus actos por un tiempo al saber que buscas una forma de regresarlos a todos, aunque solo hacíamos desde las sombras, ahora ya necesitamos actuar directamente. – Expresó Mei con una sonrisa.

\- Debieron actuar antes… ahora me encuentro en la base de los Black Crows y débil.

\- Pudimos haberlo hecho, pero… esta es una posición favorable. – Respondió Hatsume, un poco para la confusión de Marcus.

\- Hemos recorrido esta base y hemos descubierto unas cuantas cosas relacionadas a tu objetivo de querer regresar a tus amigos de vuelta a sus mundos. – Informó Goe, justamente sacó una Tablet con la cual se mostraba un mapa de la base en cuestión. – Tiene unos tres pisos de profundidad y al fondo hay algo secreto… como una especie de máquina.

\- Ahora que nos involucramos, deseamos ayudarte. – Expresó Momo con una sonrisa. – Lamentamos no actuar con rapidez anteriormente, pero ahora ya estaremos de tu lado y te ayudaremos a escapar.

\- … Gracias… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir, las chicas sonrieron.

\- Ahora solo debemos trazar nuestra salida ¿lo hiciste Goemon-chan? – Preguntó Hatsume, la pelinegra asintió.

\- He logrado señalar la salida más rápida de este sitio y en la que menos guardias podremos encontrar, no hay problema.

\- Lo habrá un poco cargándolo a él. – Señaló Fuu a Marcus. – No puede moverse demasiado.

\- No hay necesidad de ello, Theresia-chan es muy fuerte así que puede llevarlo de espaldas ¿cierto? – Hatsume miró con una sonrisa a su amiga, la peligris asintió.

\- Puedes dejarme ese trabajo Hatsume-chan. – levantó el pulgar ella.

\- Ya tenemos todo cubierto entonces. – Mei sonrió. – Es hora de salir de este nido de ratas.

\- Subamos nuevamente por el ducto de ventilación, Magoichi.

\- Entendido senpai. – La aprendiz de Momo saltó en ese momento al ducto y dejó caer una cuerda, ahí Theresia aprovechó para sujetarse a ella y subir mientras procuraba sostener al pelinegro, una vez aseguraron su seguridad, las demás ascendieron, el ducto era pequeño pero podían caber perfectamente.

\- Vamos entonces. – Goe iba al frente para marcar el camino mientras las demás le seguían, Marcus estaba cansado pero intentaba mantenerse despierto, no podía representar una carga para ellas y hacer lo posible dentro de su propio deber.

\- ¿Hace cuanto que aparecieron? – Preguntó para mantenerse activo.

\- Hace unas tres semanas, observamos todo lo que hiciste para acabar con esos grupos de pandillas. – Respondió Momo. – Tienes un estilo de pelea un poco bastante activo.

\- Gracias, entrené meses con amigos que igual saben batallar para obtener la fuerza y habilidad.

\- Siendo una persona normal, te has involucrado en cosas bastante peligrosas, eso es un poco estúpido. – Denotó Fuu, el pelinegro soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Lo sé, pero es un deber que me impuse a mi mismo, igual la primera dudé un poco cuando apareció la primera persona pero no era algo que pudiera abandonar, al final dependí de mi fuerza, mi perseverancia y ganas de avanzar para llegar tan lejos… obtuve ayuda en el camino, pero si no hubiera dado el primer paso, nada de esto hubiera sido posible.

\- Tienes un gran espíritu de lucha, eso me agrada. – Sonrió Mei de forma complacida. – Me gustan los hombres así.

\- Mei-Senpai ¿no me digas que te interesa este tipo? – Preguntó Fuu un poco enfadada, la pelinaranja empezó a reír.

\- No estés celosa Fuu-chan, solo reconozco su valía, aunque igual es guapo así que no sería tan mal partido. – La pelimorada se sorprendió de escuchar eso de ella, se puso roja.

\- ¡Solo para que sepas, no te daré a Mei-senpai, nunca! – Gritó con energía, Marcus empezó a reír.

\- No te preocupes, admito que son lindas pero no tengo interés, antepongo mi deber ante todo.

\- Debemos bajar en este punto. – Informó Goe, ya entonces abrieron una de las rejillas de ventilación para ascender, en ese momento vieron una cámara de seguridad, Momo fue primero y usando una pistola con silenciador, disparó a esta para deshabilitarla.

\- Todo despejado. – Informó, ya una vez descendieron todos, con Theresia de último y protegiendo al pelinegro, estaban en una sala un poco abierta.

\- A partir de aquí hay caminos que logran ascender a la superficie, debemos avanzar por ellos. – Comentó la pelinegra, todos asintieron.

\- No te preocupes Reiss-san, saldremos de aquí. – Expresó Momo de forma segura, Marcus sonrió.

\- Estoy contando con ustedes chicas… - De ese modo siguieron avanzando, era salir pronto para que esté seguro.

En otra sala, Dan estaba ahí, vio como una cámara de seguridad fue destruida, sin embargo no mostró emoción alguna, solo tomó el teléfono para llamar.

\- Si… es lo que pensaba, así que entonces es el momento de enviarlas a ellas…

* * *

 **El Redentor 777: No es que tenga planeado hacer algo así jaja, al menos se recuperará y ya se muestran las consecuencias de ello en este cap.**

 **Aquí es donde ya iremos justamente a la recta final, Marcus está en una mala posición, al menos tiene compañía que la ayudará a salir, nuevos personajes que serán de una buena ayuda en esta parte pero no será tan fácil, hay cosas preparadas y se vienen unas cuantas sorpresas para el siguiente cap, tendrán que esperarlo para ver, nos vemos entonces. Saludos.**


	67. Escape y verdad

Marcus acabó encerrado en la base de los Black Crows luego de que lo secuestraran justo cuando estaba recuperándose de la herida de bala que recibió, estaba en una mala posición y sin una oportunidad de escape hasta que llegaron esas chicas espías, Tsukikage ha estado siguiéndolo y decidieron apoyarle en el escape, algo que agradecía, ahora estaban en camino para finalmente salir de ahí.

\- ¿Estás cómodo? – preguntó Theresia.

\- Perfectamente, no necesitan preocuparse por mí y que salga lastimado, escapar a toda costa es más importante.

\- Eres más duro de lo que aparenta. – Comentó Mei con una sonrisa. – De todas formas, no es necesario que te presiones, podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo en escapar de este sitio.

\- Tengo trazadas las ubicaciones de todos los guardias, podremos esquivarlos con facilidad. – Informó Hatsume.

\- 007 Style. – Sonrió el pelinegro. Mientras avanzaban con Momo e Ichika al frente, Marcus seguía combatiendo un poco contra el dolor post-operatorio.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó Goe con algo de preocupación.

\- No tanto… es solo un dolor agudo, haberme encontrado en sueño durante estos días debió aliviarme y ahora que estoy despierto…

\- No seas nena, si eres un hombre debes resistir. – Insultó Fuu.

\- Fuu-chan. – La pelimorada le reclamó pero Marcus la detuvo.

\- No importa, tengo experiencia en el campo de las tsunderes, seguro está preocupada por mí. – Sonrió de lado, la pequeña solo pudo enfadarse más.

\- ¡No estoy para nada preocupada!

\- No grites Fuu-chan. – Le calmó Hatsume mientras seguía observando el mapa. – Este es el ala izquierda donde se encuentran los vehículos, podríamos tomar uno para huir.

\- Perfecto, estamos contando contigo Hatsume. – Levantó el pulgar Mei. Ya que llegaron al sitio vieron como se encontraban unos cuatro guardias ahí, Momo y Goe agarraron sus pistolas con balas tranquilizantes y dispararon, dando en los blancos, los guardias cayeron desmayados, ya las demás se encargaron de agarrarlos para esconderlos en un sitio fuera de vista.

-Yo conduciré esta belleza. – Mei ya estaba sobre un jeep militar. – El estilo americano me agrada.

\- Mei-senpai, hay que esperar hasta que Hatsume-san modifique el vehículo para activarlo. – Expresó Fuu, en ese momento Momo captó algo con su nariz, señaló que se quedaran calladas.

\- ¿Pasa algo senpai? – Preguntó Ichika.

\- No estamos solas… no me di cuenta pero no han estado siguiendo todo este tiempo.

En ese momento alguien aterrizó de repente, Momo apartó a su Kouhai mientras sacó su espada, bloqueando a alguien, era otra chica, la pelirrosa la alejó en ese momento mientras ella saltó hacia atrás.

\- ¡Senpai, estás bien! – preguntó la otra con preocupación.

\- Si, gracias por la preocupación Magoichi. – Ya entonces vieron a otras salir, cinco figuras en total, todas siendo chicas, una de cabello rubio corto, la otra de cabello de mismo color pero más vivo y ojos azules, otra chica alta de cuerpo exuberante, largo cabello castaño, una chica pequeña de cabello anaranjado y apariencia de niña y la última de cabello negro, llevando un traje como de ninja.

\- … En serio… no puedo creerlo… - Murmuró Marcus por lo bajo, las reconocía porque no hace mucho vio su anime.

 _Ange, Charlotte, Beatrice, Dorothy y Todo Chise._

 _Anime: Princess Principal._

\- ¿Las conoces? – Preguntó Goe, el pelinegro asintió.

\- Ellas igual son espías pero actúan de una forma distinta ¿por qué están aquí y además buscando pelear?

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Dorothy con esa sonrisa segura. – Seguro no esperabas un desarrollo de este estilo.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó, buscando saber sus intenciones, la castaña soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Fuimos contratadas por este grupo para hacer de guardias en este sitio. – Al escuchar eso, Marcus se sorprendió.

\- ¿Cómo? Se supone que ellos buscan hacer cosas malas con las personas que llegan a este mundo, no es posible que les apoyen.

\- Ellos nos contrataron. – Informó Ange con esa voz neutra que tiene. – A cambio de comida, esto no es nada. – Marcus chasqueó la lengua, no había nada qué hacer y entendía que ella era una chica terca que sigue el trabajo que le digan.

\- No podremos hacer nada contra ellas entonces, hay que atravesarlas. – Respondió. – Escuchen, Ange tiene un dispositivo que le permite volar momentáneamente y con ello puede esquivar, Dorothy tiene un buen manejo en las armas y Chise tiene esas habilidades ninja, Charlotte y Beatrice no son gente de las que deban preocuparse pero tampoco hay que estar descuidados.

\- No representa ningún problema, tendremos esto manejado. – Expresó Mei con confianza, en eso sacaron aquellos palos que llevan con la sustancia que les sirve para potenciar sus habilidades, Momo, Mei y Fuu los tomaron para morder. – Activando Spyce.

Las tres brillaron y en ese momento fueron al ataque, Momo fue por Ange con su espada, la rubia empezó a correr en ese momento mientras era perseguida, usando su artefacto, empezó a volar mientras se puso de lado para correr por las paredes, sin embargo no era de mucha utilidad ya que la pelirrosa le seguía, fue entonces que recurrió a la estrategia de detenerse y dejarse caer, Momo se vio sorprendida cuando la vio ir hacia ella que sacó su pistola para empezar a disparar, Momo tuvo que esquivar los proyectiles de una forma veloz mientras que Ange levitaba.

\- ¡Intenta entretenerme! – Mei chocó aceros con Chise en ese momento, la espada corta y la katana de la pelinegra sacaban chispas con cada encuentro que tenían y ninguna buscaba ceder en ese momento.

\- Eres buena. – Comentó Chise, la pelinaranja sonrió.

\- Gracias por el cumplido, más eso no te salvará de la paliza que voy a darte.

\- Inténtalo. – Chise sacó tres agujas las cuales arrojó hacia Mei, esta saltó hacia atrás para esquivar los proyectiles, momento que la pelinegra aprovechó para atacar con mayor velocidad en ese momento, Mei tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el corte.

\- ¿Es de verdad? Sé que es una pregunta estúpida pero… - No le dio tiempo de continuar cuando atacó nuevamente.

Dorothy no le permitía para nada que Fuu se acercar a atacarla, teniendo su pistola disparaba a puntos donde el rango era largo como para que ella pudiera atacar.

\- ¡Esto ya me molesta! – Expresó ella con enojo. - ¡Déjame acercarme!

\- Estaría mal si lo permito. – Respondió la castaña, Fuu soltó un bufido mientras seguía buscando la forma de hacerlo.

\- No podemos perder más tiempo aquí… - Musitó Marcus por lo bajo, ya entonces vio a Beatrice y Charlotte, la pequeña estaba protegiendo a la princesa portando una pistola pequeña. – jeje… pistola chiquita…

Una idea llegó a su mente, para ello le susurró algo al oído de Theresia que seguía cargándolo y de esa forma ella escuchaba lo que estaba diciendo, se vio un poco asombrada.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Saldrá bien. – Afirmó con seguridad, ya entonces ella asintió, de ese modo los fueron acercándose con ambas.

\- ¿Theresia-san? – Goe vio con sorpresa a la morena, como iban hacia Beatrice y Charlotte.

\- ¡A-Alto ahí o dispararé! – La pequeña amenazo con hacerlo, Theresia hizo como que no era una amenaza.

\- No venimos a pelear, solo esperaba que pudiéramos tener una platica, la princesa es diplomática ¿no? – Marcus se dirigió a la rubia, esta sonrió levemente.

\- Si desea hablar de algo, puedo escucharle.

\- Eso esperaba, solo ando un poco sorprendido por el hecho de que estén luchando por un lado que sabemos, ellos son "los malos"

\- No es que tuviéramos otras opciones, además de que no hacemos nada más que resguardar por aquí, conocemos muy poco de sus motivos.

\- Ange debió haber investigado de antemano, no es que se le escapen cosas. – Afirmó el pelinegro, Charlotte soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Eso lo sé, quizás en un futuro próximo ya piense en que desertemos de esto.

\- Eso quería escuchar… por ahora permite que nos vayamos de aquí, no tardaremos mucho en volver y acabar esto, deseo hacerlo por mi propia cuenta.

\- Bueno… entonces haremos eso. – Sacó unas llaves que tenía guardadas. – Estas son las llaves de esa camioneta, puedes tomarlas para escapar.

\- Sabía que podría dialogar con usted princesa. – Sonrió Marcus. – Ahora solo debemos causar una distracción…

\- ¡Ahí están! – No tardó mucho para que agentes de los Black Crows llegaran para acorralarlos, las chicas detuvieron sus peleas para reunirse de nuevo.

\- Lo que esperaba, Mei, es hora de escapar. – Señaló Marcus, la pelinaranja captó la señal.

\- ¡A sus ordenes! – Sacó una pelota la cual arrojó al suelo, una bomba de humo que cubrió la vista de todos.

\- ¡No dejen que escapen! – ordenó uno de ellos solo para caer, Marcus tenía una de esas pistolas tranquilizantes.

\- ¿Cómo? – Theresia se dio cuenta que no tenía la suya. - ¿En que momento?

\- Realmente no me gusta ser peso muerto, no perdamos el tiempo y subamos a la camioneta. – Ya entonces fueron al vehículo, Mei se puso al volante mientras Marcus le arrojó las llaves, ya entonces con el motor encendido, el vehículo arrancó con todo, fue entonces que el humo se dispersó.

\- Parece que escaparon… - Expresó Ange en voz baja, una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro. – Los dejaremos ir por ahora…

La camioneta empezó a ir por todo el tramo recto para ir hacia la salida, avanzando a toda la velocidad posible para esquivar otros vehículos estacionando, Mei se movía con todo lo posible.

\- ¡Cuidado Mei-chan! – Momo se sujetaba con todo lo posible mientras Marcus empezó a reír.

\- Adoro este tipo de emoción.

\- Está loco, confirmado. – Expresó Fuu por lo bajo. Continuaron avanzando cuando ya más adelante logró verse una luz.

\- Esa es la salida. – Informó Hatsume por medio de su mapa.

\- Libertad, dulce libertad. – Solo cubierto una reja, la camioneta lo atravesó y finalmente pudieron salir a las afueras, encontrando solo un paisaje desértico a los alrededores, la camioneta se detuvo luego de un pequeño salto. – Buen trabajo a todas.

\- Ya estamos fuera, ahora a donde vamos. – Preguntó Fuu, ya que se iban a poner a pensar, salieron más camionetas con Black Crows adentro.

\- Veo que no nos dejarán irnos sin resistencia. – Una camioneta más llegó y no era de alguien más que del comandante.

\- Veo que lograste escapar, no tengo de otra que felicitarte. – Dan salió en ese momento, viendo a Marcus. – Te has esforzado demasiado por llegar a este punto.

\- Y no se ha terminado, ya ellas me lo han informado, tienes algo que ver con esto ¿no? – Preguntó el pelinegro, Dan sonrió levemente.

\- Supongo que no hay caso en esconderlo más… esa máquina que tengo hasta el fondo, tal y como piensas, es la responsable de que todos estos personajes estén aquí.

\- ¿Por cual razón?

\- Eso es obvio, experimentar. – Respondió el jefe. – Ya que la tecnología actual puede hacer muy poco por los avances militares, es mejor confiar en la fantasía, y no hay nada mejor que otros mundos realmente conocidos.

\- Eso parece una idea estúpida sacada de South Park, pero veo que no hay caso en seguir hablando… vamos a escapar y juro que voy a detenerte, conseguiré devolver a cada uno de mis amigos sin problemas.

\- Intentalo… ahora, hazlo.

Como digas~ - Otra figura apareció y Marcus la observó bien, era realmente una situación mala, el uniforme escolar, cabello azulado oscuro y ojos claros con una sonrisa inocente. – Aquí estoy, el perdedor Kumagawa se presenta.

 _Kumagawa Misogi._

 _Anime: Medaka Box._

\- No podría ponerse peor… - Murmuró por debajo.

\- ¿Ya entiendes la situación en la que estás? No hay nada que puedas hacer, debes aceptarlo.

\- No lo creo, porque después de todo no estoy solo. – Como si fuera un llamado, otros vehículos aparecieron ahí, los reconoció a lo que una sonrisa se sumó a su rostro. – Llegaron justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Marcus-san! – Kotonoha se cruzó por la ventana, los demás estaban ahí, el pelinegro hizo esfuerzo.

\- ¿Ves Dan? Mientras tenga a gente conmigo no voy a retroceder, esto se terminará y lo haré, aunque de momento debamos huir.

\- Como si eso fuera a permitirlo. – Y entonces se sumó que no estaba solo, así como más soldados aparecieron, otras figuras se sumaban y parecían no actuar de forma normal, Marcus los observó, reconociéndolos.

 _Theo Cornario y Siluca Meletes._

 _Anime: Grancrest Senki._

 _Enmado Rokuro y Adashino Benio._

 _Anime: Sousei no Onmyouji._

 _Escuadrón de batalla 502._

 _Anime: brave Witches._

 _Hakuoro, Eruru, Aruru, Oboro, Yuzuha y Karura._

 _Anime: Utawarerumono._

\- Estás rodeado. – informó Dan y era cierto, Marcus chasqueó la lengua, tenía que encontrar una forma de escapar de ahí, ya lo haría…

* * *

 **El Redentor 777: Bueno, ya tenía mi plan de sacarlos y todo a ellas por lo que se viene jaja, solo se espera el momento correcto para ello.**

 **Bueno, ya digo que estamos relativamente cerca del final de este fic, ya tenemos la razón detrás de todo, como es que están ahí, el responsable y que una batalla dura se viene, ya entonces para el siguiente cap se verá la reacción de Marcus al respecto y lo qué hará para librarse de ese problema, nos vemos la próxima semana entonces, se viene algo interesante. Saludos.**


	68. Persecución y refugio

Dan reveló ser el responsable de todo y ahora estaban rodeados en ese momento, teniendo a personajes bajo su control, la situación estaba completamente mala para Marcus y los demás.

\- ¿Qué piensas? No podrás huir al final. – Expresó el líder de los Black Crows.

\- Muy bien… admito que me la jugaste ahora pero no todo podrá acabar como deseas. – Respondió el pelinegro, en ese momento Medaka salió del vehículo, viendo al frente.

\- ¡Kumagawa! – Expresó con furia, el otro peliazul, al verla, sonrió.

\- Hola Medaka-chan, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, una bonita reunión ¿no crees?

\- ¡Voy a acabar contigo! – Ya estaba a punto de saltar para atacarlo pero Marcus le gritó.

\- ¡Detente Medaka! – Expresó, ella se quedó quieta. – No es el momento, por lo menos no ahora, no estamos en las mejores condiciones para pelear.

\- Pero debo acabarlo, no puedo quedarme quieta después de verlo… - Intentaba contener su ira, Kumagawa sonrió debido a la satisfacción de que ella no pueda hacer nada.

\- Debemos planear esto de una mejor forma… - Ya miró de frente a Dan. – Una vez me recupere ya haré mi movimiento y créelo, vas a lamentar haber hecho todo esto… - Expresó con voz amenazadora, el comandante sonrió.

\- Estaré esperando, pero eso podrá ser posible si logras escapar. – Con su mano ordenó para que los soldados apunten sus armas hacia ellos, Marcus cerró los ojos.

\- Mei, Hatsume, Momo, saquen las bombas de humo.

\- ¡En eso estamos! – Las tres chicas nombradas tenían bolas en sus manos las cuales arrojaron al suelo, estas, al impactar, dejaron salir bastante humo que encegueció a todos, intentando ubicarse.

\- ¡No disparen de forma discriminada, quédense quietos! – Ordenó Dan, en esos escuchó los motores de los vehículos y como estos empezaban a alejarse. - … Bien hecho muchacho…

Los vehículos comenzaron a alejarse lo mayormente posible de ahí y quizás encontrar un escondite.

 _Reproduciendo: Blessthefall – Cutthroat._

\- Menos mal nos estamos alejando, eso se vio peligroso. – Fuu soltó un suspiro.

\- Fue solo una solución temporal, no dudo que nos persigan. – Informó Hatsume y fue como pensaba, jeeps estaban persiguiéndolos en ese momento.

\- No se van a rendir entonces, hay que perderlos o derribarlos de alguna forma. – En ese momento la camioneta la cual Amane estaba conduciendo se acercó a la misma velocidad que el jeep donde iban ellos. – Ey Yuuji.

\- Ya sabía que ese disparo no iba a matarte. – Expresó el pelinegro. – Debemos hacer algo con esos soldados.

\- ¿Puedes encargarte? Si pueden dispararles a sus llantas para desviarlos. – Yuuji asintió, empezando a bajar la velocidad al modo que se abrió el quemacocos con lo cual él salió con un rifle.

\- Makina, encargarte de las llantas de la izquierda si puedes.

\- Entendido papá. – La pequeña castaña se puso a un costado de la ventana abierta para disparar de igual forma.

En otra camioneta, más en específico de la de Marcus que era manejada por Shion, Ash se puso a un lado con su pistola para disparar de igual forma.

\- Mantén el vehículo estable. – Señaló, Shion asintió.

\- Hago todo lo mejor posible para poder mantenerme en el camino.

\- Y yo, con lo que adoro las persecuciones. – Sonrió Izayoi. – Veamos si tengo puntería igual.

\- ¿Alguna posible desviación? – Buscó saber Marcus, Hatsume estaba revisando el mapa de su dispositivo.

\- No muy lejos de aquí se encuentra un puente, si lo podemos cruzar, llegaremos a otro sitio.

\- Perfecto. – Sacó su teléfono para llamar. – Kotonoha, diles que nos sigan, sabemos a donde para perderlos.

\- Entendido Marcus-san. – Respondió ella al otro lado para luego colgar.

\- Esta parte está cerca de un lago ¿no?

\- Eso muestra el mapa, por eso mismo hay un puente aunque es de madera. – Respondió la rubia, Marcus sonrió.

\- Eso me da una idea…

Mientras continuaba la persecución, Yuuji disparaba en ese momento a las llantas, se mantenía lo más calmado posible y no permitía que el movimiento del vehículo lo alejara de su objetivo, apretó el gatillo, logrando reventar una llanta de un jeep, este perdió el control por lo que tuvo que frenar.

\- ¡Bien hecho papá! – Felicitó Makina.

\- No hemos terminado ¿observas algo Sakaki?

\- Déjame observo. – Yumiko se puso a un lado con unos binoculares para observar atrás, pudo ver más vehículos entre camionetas y motocicletas, nos persiguen unas diez motocicletas, cuatro camionetas y dos autos normales.

\- Están dando todo lo que tienen, no parecen rendirse. – Expresó Michiru.

\- Buscaremos reducir la mayor cantidad posible de vehículos, Amane, no pierdas de vista el camino.

\- En eso estoy Yuuji. – Declaró la pelirroja con decisión mientras continuaba manejando.

\- Tohru, ve si puedes detener algunos de ellos. – Expresó Kobayashi, la dragona asintió.

\- Ya estoy en camino. – Estando en su forma de dragón, empezó a descender hasta quedar a una altura, los pobres Black Crows se vieron intimidados por lo grande que era. – No irán tras mis amigos.

Interpuso su mano con lo tuvo que hacer que los vehículos se detuvieran a la fuerza, incluso chocando entre algunos de ellos pero otros pudieron pasar la barrera y continuar, fue en ese momento que Yami apareció volando de la misma forma y con sus cuchillas de cabello, fue cortando los manubrios de las motocicletas, estas perdían el control.

\- No pasarán más…

\- Están haciendo un buen trabajo ahí atrás. – Marcus miró al frente, estamos cerca del puente ¿no?

\- Así es.

 _Reproduciendo: Crown the Empire – 20/20_

\- Han aparecido más señales, nuevos vehículos enemigos se acercan por el costado. – Informó Hatsume y era tal como dijo, más camionetas de los Black Crows se hicieron presentes, buscando interceptarlos, el pelinegro apretó los dientes.

\- Maldición, hay que evitar el choque.

\- Veré si puedo reventar sus llantas, vamos Magoichi.

\- Entendido senpai.

Momo e Ichika sacaron sus pistolas y se concentraron en apuntar bien a las llantas, sabían que un disparo erróneo y sería el fin, ya entonces cuando decidieron que fue el momento, dispararon, ambas llantas de una camioneta al frente se reventaron, esta perdió el control tanto que terminó volteaod el vehículo.

\- Perfecto. – Sonrió la pelirrosa.

\- No es todo, vienen más. – Goe observó al frente, ahora una barricada estaba ahí, eso ya era muy malo.

\- Un choque parece inevitable. – Expresó Theresia.

\- Maldición, debe ocurrir algo, por favor, lógica de anime, Deus Ex Machina, que pase algo… - Expresó Marcus por debajo, entonces ocurrió algo, una especie de explosión ocurrió en la barricada la cual fue destruida.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Fuu con asombro.

\- ¡Hay nuevas señales pero estas son raras, vienen directo del lago! – Informó Hatsume, en ese momento, Marcus seguía sin saber razón hasta que se presentó, cuatro figuras que, por más raro que parezca, estaban moviéndose en el agua y además portaban como cañones a sus lados estaban muy cerca, el hecho de que el pelinegro las reconociera llevó una sonrisa a su rostro.

 _Yuudachi, Kongou, Haruna y Hiei._

 _Anime: Kantai Collection._

\- Gracias… Deus Ex Machina… Ellas nos están ayudando, solo sigamos. – Informó el pelinegro, Mei asintió al volante y pisó el acelerador a todo lo que pudo conforme se fueron acercando al puente, Yami y Tohru aprovecharon para poder derribar otras motocicletas que iban en paso, ya entonces toda la caravana de vehículos estaba junta y a punto de cruzar el puente. – Veamos la señal…

Ya los vehículos cruzaron, en ese momento tomó una pistola y disparó al cielo, sirviendo como señal, solo se pudo ver como Kongou disparó sus cañones directo al puente, en ese momento acabó totalmente destruido y sin permitir el paso, los vehículos de los Black Crows tuvieron que frenar para evitar caer.

\- ¡Perfecto! – Expresó Marcus con alegría, ahora podían seguir conduciendo con calma, sabiendo que ya no estaban siendo perseguidos, en ese momento que finalmente se detuvieron cerca de la orilla del lago, ya podían descansar.

\- Eso fue pesado… estoy cansada… - Expresó Fuu al recostarse en su asiento, las demás chicas soltaron risas. Marcus intentó levantarse, obteniendo una vara de metal para sostenerse debido a que no estaba totalmente recuperado, en ese momento las cuatro chicas que iban sobre el agua llegaron a la orilla.

\- Eso fue genial, dieron un buen apoyo ahí. – Expresó el pelinegro.

\- Notamos que estaban en peligro, así que hicimos lo posible y fue extremo. – Expresó Yuudachi con una sonrisa.

\- Si lo fue. – Ambos chocaron los puños.

\- Es bueno ver que estén a salvo. – Comentó Haruna con una sonrisa cálida. – Parecía algo malo lo que sucedía ahí.

\- No hubo problema, nos las arreglamos después de todo, somos fuertes. – Expresó Kongou con una sonrisa confiada.

\- ¿Tienen a donde ir? – Preguntó Hiei.

\- No realmente, buscamos un escondite donde resguardarnos de momento, esa base en la que estuvimos, es un objetivo al que volveremos.

\- Entonces pueden venir con nosotras, estamos en una especie de almacenes, pueden quedarse ahí. – Sugirió Yuudachi, Marcus asintió.

\- Perfecto, ustedes nos guiarán por el camino para llegar. – Las cuatro asintieron, volviendo al agua, Kotonoha se acercó en ese momento.

\- Marcus-san ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó ella, el pelinegro volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

\- … Eso significa que nos hemos vuelto una historia de batallas navales. – Sin perder más tiempo, volvieron a los vehículos, ya era hora de seguirlas y llegar hacia donde ellas estaban estacionadas, al menos era una solución temporal con lo que podrían estar seguros hasta el momento que deban volver a atacar…

* * *

Siguieron por un camino abierto que finalmente les llevó hasta una entrada con rejas, esta se abrió y finalmente lograron observar el lugar, tal y como Yuudachi informó, eran almacenes que se usaban para aviones y otros vehículos, pero igual había como un tipo de puerto por la cercanía al lago. Los vehículos se estacionaron cerca.

\- Finalmente, un lugar donde quedarse. – Mientras algunos bajan a estirar las piernas, Marcus hizo el esfuerzo por avanzar, siendo ayudado por Kotonoha, fue a ver la entrada, viendo que no ellas cuatro no eran las únicas ahí.

\- Tu debes ser el guerrero que peleó con anterioridad, te doy la bienvenida a nuestra base temporal. – Una mujer de estatura alta y cabello negro le recibió y ciertamente no era la única, más chicas como las otras cuatro estaban ahí.

 _Fubuki, Mutsuki, Akagi, Kaga, Nagato, Mutsu, AKatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Yamato, Zuikaku, Shoukaku, Ooyodo, Naka, Sendai, Jintsu, Kitakami, Ooi, Shimakaze, Atago, Takao, Mamiya y Shigure._

 _Anime: Kantai Collection._

\- Esto no es una flota, es una jodida base naval. – Expresó el pelinegro con asombro. - ¿Y que hay de ella? No aparece que según recuerde. – Señaló a Shigure.

\- ¡Oye, yo igual soy parte de la base! – Respondió ella con algo de molestia.

\- Es cierto, lo lamento. – Se disculpó. – (Supongo que, por ser muy popular, se manifestó…)

\- Escuchamos algo por parte de nuestra flota de reconocimiento y sabemos lo que sucedió con ustedes. – Expresó Nagato con los brazos cruzados. – Estaban enfrentando enemigos ¿no?

\- Así es, apenas logramos escapar, todo porque no me he recuperado de la herida de bala que recibí.

\- Eso es malo ¿necesitas ayuda? – Expresó Mutsu con algo de preocupación, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

\- No pasa nada, ya fui operado, solo debo descansar para recuperarme y volveré a la acción pronto… supongo que por tener estos almacenes, es que es un sitio adecuado para asentarse.

\- Eso pudimos comprobar, por suerte pudimos comprobar que la electricidad funciona y no es un mal sitio, solo unos cuantos detalles nos falta para hacerla acogedora. – Informó la líder de todas ellas.

\- Suerte de anime… bien, si nos permiten quedarnos aquí, ya haremos todo lo posible por adornarlo, tengo dinero más que suficiente para comprar todo lo que necesitan, camas, calefacción, incluso bañeras y construir baños para todas. – Eso llamó la atención por lo que hablaban entre sí, Nagato carraspeó su garganta para silenciarlas.

\- Hemos estado aquí durante dos meses, no cabe duda que nos hace falta comodidades pero ¿estás seguro que podemos confiar en ti? No es totalmente equivocado pensar que quizás seas un enemigo.

\- Estoy seguro de ello. – Respondió el pelinegro. – De igual forma, estuve durante meses buscando la forma de regresar a todos mis amigos a sus respectivos mundos, esa base donde estuvimos con anterioridad tiene lo que tanto buscaba, así que tener un escondite cercano sería lo mejor, juro que haré lo posible por regresarlos a todos. – Declaró con decisión, Nagato miró profundamente a Marcus a los ojos.

\- … Entiendo, veo que eres totalmente serio al respecto, tienen mi permiso de quedarse aquí. – Marcus sonrió al escuchar su respuesta.

\- Gracias Nagamon, sabía que eras buena persona. – La castaña se quedó inmóvil al escuchar como fue llamada, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

\- Nagamon… - Mutsu soltó una risa a su lado, Nagato apretó los dientes.

\- C-Como sea, solo disfruten de su estancia. – Para evadir la vergüenza, ella decidió irse, ya finalmente Marcus podría descansar.

\- Kotonoha… no sé cuanto tarde en recuperarme, pero parece que estaremos aquí un tiempo.

\- No importa, es mejor que descanses los suficiente para que te encuentres bien. – Respondió ella.

\- Si… ya después nos encargaremos de decorar estos almacenes, parece que debemos hacer unas cuantas comprar y transportarlo todo.

Ahora con un nuevo escondite o base temporal, Marcus pudo alejarse del peligro, todos estaban a salvo de momento pero sabía que pronto deberían volver a la pelea, estaba muy cerca de su objetivo, pero primero le tocaba descansar…

* * *

 **El Redentor 777: Bueno, hay cosas que llegaron a explicarse al respecto en los caps finales y también está que mostraron justamente la historia de ambas de pequeñas, eso lo dice todo respecto a lo que son ambas.**

 **Bueno, con una persecución y nuevos personajes que aparecieron justo a este punto llega algo de descanso, ya digo que estamos a pocos caps de terminar el fic, ya andaré preparando todo para que llegue ese momento y prometo que será algo interesante, por mientras nos vemos en el próximo cap para algo tranquilo, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	69. Decoración y compras

Luego de haber conseguido un refugio en esos almacenes, todo gracias a la ayuda de las chicas de Kancolle, podían descansar un poco antes de realizar el asalto final, más que nada para que Marcus pueda recuperarse a tiempo y sin problemas para asistir, es su deber y quería estar en primera línea cuando sea el momento.

Una vez se le consiguieron muletas para transportarse, pudo observar los alrededores, una serie de cuatro almacenes de buena extensión, ha podido ver como todas esas chicas han logrado sobrevivir con un techo y es que eran lo suficientemente grandes para que puedan dormir, aunque la falta de camas y otras comodidades es algo que no han logrado resolver.

\- Mii~

\- ¿Poi?

\- Mii~

\- Poi~

\- ¿Mii?

\- Poi, poi~

\- Nipah~

\- Poiii~

Mientras presenciaba la rara interacción entre Rika y Yuudachi, vio a Ash y Joe acercarse a él.

\- Tienes planes al respecto con la situación actual ¿no? – preguntó el rubio, Marcus asintió.

\- Si pensamos quedarnos un rato, es mejor conseguir comodidades para que no se esté totalmente vacío, ya buscaba comprar camas, un calentador para el agua, un refrigerador y comida.

\- Si hay una ciudad o pueblo cerca, eso no resultará en problemas. – Comentó Joe.

\- Eso es lo que haremos actualmente, nos movilizaremos en lo posible para poder adornar esto a fin de día, al menos eso está dentro de mis planes, avisaré a los demás, necesitaremos toda la ayuda. – Ash se fue, recibiendo un agradecimiento de parte del pelinegro.

\- Finalmente tendremos comida, eso me alegra. – Escuchó a alguien acercarse, Mamiya llegó. – Ya quiero empezar a preparar comida para todas como antes.

\- Nos vamos a abastecer bastante, igual intentaré rentar un camión con remolque para transportar todo…

\- Si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar con todas las chicas aquí, somos fuertes.

\- Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias. – Mamiya se retiró mientras siguió pensando, tenía que escribir una lista de cosas por comprar, para ello contó con la ayuda de Yumeko, Mei, Nibutani y Eli.

\- Podemos conseguir bañeras? Realmente necesitamos baños. – Sugirió Nibutani, Marcus lo apuntó en la lista.

\- Hay que saber administrar y que puede instalarse en estos almacenes, no podemos tener una sobrepoblación de objetos que al final no se usarán.

\- Lo más esencial son camas y comida, lo demás deberá repartirse para cumplir ciertos estándares. – Comentó Eli, ella realmente era responsable y de ayuda.

\- Veo que están haciendo su trabajo. – Nagato se apareció en ese momento.

\- Hola Nagamon, buen día. – Saludó Marcus, la castaña se sonrojó.

\- Te dije que no me llamaras de esa forma. – Respondió con vergüenza, sacando unas cuantas risas. – Aprecio todo el esfuerzo que haces por darnos las comodidades, ciertamente he recibido reportes de las demás chicas que no estaban totalmente a gusto.

\- Tengo los recursos así que debo aprovecharlo, si necesitan algo al respecto, pueden decirme y los conseguiremos.

\- Gracias por todo. – Sonrió ella. – Haré pasar una lista a cada una sobre lo que desean, la entregaré en cualquier momento.

\- A lo espero, dentro de un rato podríamos ir a conseguirlo todo. – Con esa afirmación, ella se retiró.

\- Hay mucho trabajo por delante ¿no? – Preguntó Yumeko con una sonrisa.

\- Las cosas que hago por amistad, no hay qué perder el tiempo, sigamos organizando la lista. – Continuaron durante un rato más apuntando lo necesaril, al final se logró tener todo y llegó el momento de realizar las compras.

Yuuji y las chicas acompañaron a Marcus para ir a la ciudad más cercana y comprar lo necesario.

 _Reproduciendo: The Amity Affliction – Death's Hand._

\- Hay demasiadas cosas en esta lista así que prepárense para un largo día de compras. – Informó Marcus, todos asintieron.

\- ¿Has manejado un camión alguna vez? – Preguntó Michiru.

\- Nunca, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, al menos puedo manejar ya que no conlleva demasiado esfuerzo.

\- No se olviden de los dulces, es algo importante que no podemos olvidar. – Expresó Makina, Amane soltó una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos estacionados en ese lugar? – Preguntó Yuuji.

\- Si logro tener un proceso de recuperación normal, una semana debería ser más que suficiente.

\- Así que estaremos descansando una semana, eso me parece perfecto, viajar no está mal pero igual ya quería quedarme en algún sitio. – Expresó Kazuki.

\- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir esforzándome en mis labores de maid en un sitio tan grande como ese. – Sachi se veía decidida.

\- No creo que debas limpiarlo todo… - Yumiko tenía un gotón en su frente.

\- Llegamos a nuestro destino. – Informó Marcus. Pudieron atravesar la carretera y llegar hasta una ciudad, llegó el momento de realizar las compras, para ello se tenían que ver distintos lugares, entre mueblerías y tlapalerías para encontrar lo necesario.

\- Que prefieren ¿camas individuales o literas? – preguntó el pelinegro, viendo como las literas estaban en oferta.

\- ¡Literas, quiero dormir con Sachin! – Expresó Makina con emoción.

\- Causarán problemas de transporte, una cama normal estaría mejor. – Expresó Yumiko.

\- Supongo que hay opiniones divididas. – En eso sonó su teléfono, era Yuuji. – Ey ¿ya está el camión?

\- Pude hacer la renta, tiene un remolque amplio. – Informó, Marcus sonrió.

\- Gracias, ya iremos por él para el transporte. – Colgó. – Tenemos vehículo, así que transportaremos de ida y vuelta en muchas ocasiones.

\- Será un día largo. – Amane se llevó las manos a la cintura. – Es sorprendente que, a pesar de estar en recuperación de esa herida, estés realizando todo este esfuerzo.

\- No soy alguien que sepa quedarse quieto, si puedo ayudar en algo lo haré.

\- Casi igual que Yuuji, es alguien bastante agitado. – la pelirroja soltó un suspiro, Kazuki empezó a reír.

\- Mi hermanito ha tenido bastante trabajo desde hace tiempo, ya es justo que se tome algo de descanso.

\- Creo que tiene bastante suerte, vivir en una isla que le perteneció a su maestra y rodeada de chicas hermosas como ustedes, no puede pedir más. – Soltó un guiño el pelinegro.

\- ¿Celoso? – Preguntó Kazuki con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ni tanto, solo soy una persona normal con aspiraciones normales, conseguir una pareja y empleo estable es lo que me espera en la vida.

\- Quisiera que ese sea mi caso… - Expresó Yumiko por debajo.

\- No hay nada de malo en compartir a papá, lo amo después de todo. – Comentó Makina con una gran sonrisa.

\- Las historias de la isla de la lujuria, un chico, muchas chicas y horas de diversión al desnudo. – Comentó Marcus levantando las cejas de forma sugerente, Michiru se sonrojó mientras que Kazuki y Amane compartieron sonrisas cómplices.

\- ¡Pueden parar con esta conversación pervertida! – Expresó la rubia con bastante vergüenza.

\- No hay nada de qué avergonzarse Michiru-sama, sabemos que desea el ganzo de Yuuji tanto como nosotras. – Expresó Sachi con naturalidad, Michiru estaba por desmayarse por lo que se detuvo, Marcus empezó a reír. No había tenido un rato de socialización con ellas como en ese momento así que conocerlas mejor le cayó bien.

* * *

Se terminó comprando literas y algunas camas normales para todos, costando algunos millones de dólares pero que no representó un gasto considerable a la cuenta bancaria de Marcus, ya que él se encargó de conducir el camión con remolque para llevarlo a la base de almacenes, ahora debía hacer otras vueltas, en esta ocasión le acompañaron Chika, Riko y You.

\- Esta es la vida del trailero, la carretera me llevará hacia el sendero de la vida. – Llevaba una gorra y un palo de paleta en su boca, ya gastado, hablando en un fingido acento sureño. – Vivo de recorrer las calles.

\- ¿A dónde iremos? – Preguntó la pelinaranja.

\- En esta ocasión iremos a conseguir el calentador, el trabajo de cerámica para las tinas será un poco más complicado muñeca, pero cuento con el apoyo de los trabajadores para transportarlo.

\- ¿Por qué hablas así? – Preguntó Riko con rostro inexpresivo.

\- Solo me pongo en el papel, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de poder conducir un tráiler, llevar una musculosa con una gorra y escuchar música country mientras aprecias los cactus de la esquina. Ahora chicas, es hora de poner este bebé en marcha.

Avanzando de vuelta a la ciudad, ahora fueron hasta tiendas especializadas donde puedan conseguir un calentador, el trabajo de plomería ya se llevaría a cabo por las propias chicas barco que tenían cierta experiencia manejando tubos, debido a su facultad de chicas de flota, así que no tenía qué preocuparse en contratar un plomero para el trabajo.

\- ¿Un solo calentador será suficiente? Estamos abarcando un espacio considerable, a menos que designemos un pequeño espacio como el baño. – Se puso a pensar el pelinegro.

\- Hay como un cobertizo a la esquina del tercer almacén ¿no? podemos usarlo. – Sugirió You.

\- Ya sé cual eso, está cerca a la parte costera del río, creo que sería una buena idea. – Marcus levantó el pulgar. – Ahí debemos asegurarnos de instalar el calentador, ahora con la bañera.

\- ¿Solo un baño? Eso resultará en un problema con la cantidad de gente que tenemos. – Comentó Riko.

\- Quizás debamos hacer una segunda construcción o un baño comunal… ¿aguas termales? No creo que podamos repetir lo mismo de la mansión, eso llevaría más tiempo… - Marcus intentó pensar en una solución cuando recordó algo. – Es cierto, creo que hay ciertos edificios que fueron usados como oficinas ¿instalamos baños ahí?

\- Dependiendo de la cantidad, hay que evitar no modificar demasiado las tuberías.

\- Eso es verdad, espero las chicas puedan manejarlo con cuidado, por mientras es nuestra mejor opción así que vamos a comprar cuatro calentadores y bañeras por el momento. – Las tres chicas asintieron, empezaron a ver todo tipo de tinas que había en el lugar, algunas bastante interesantes, ya una vez escogieron, también los calentadores, se realizó el pago correspondiente y los subieron al remolque.

\- Ahí, perfecto. – Marcus levantó el pulgar. – Gracias amigo.

\- No es nada. – Respondió el trabajador de la tienda. - ¿Realmente no necesitan que lo instalemos por ustedes?

\- No es necesario, ya tengo eso cubierto, igual aprecio la intención. – Una vez se despidieron y subieron al camión, fueron de regreso a la base. En el camino que igual se pudieron conseguir parrillas, Mamiya y otras chicas ya estaban en proceso de preparar el almuerzo, Marcus pudo oler a la distancia. – Si que tengo hambre.

\- Con una vista como esta, parece que todos los días nos esperarán festines. – Comentó Izayoi. - ¿Qué tal las compras?

\- Acabamos de llegar con calentadores y bañeras, ya solo es que los instalen y puedan manejar las tuberías para el flujo de agua.

\- Tenemos casi todo cubierto, por ahora descansa, conducir y en tu estado debe ser agotador.

\- Ya me siento un poco mejor pero no estoy totalmente recuperado, una vez lo sienta, volveré a entrenar.

\- Es cierto, nos espera la última batalla… pronto se terminará ¿no?

\- Así es, todo el trabajo desde inicio a fin, para llegar a este punto, si fue casi un año desde entonces.

\- Ya verás, llegaremos y acabaremos con esto, es seguro. – Sonrió de forma segura el rubio, Marcus igual.

\- Lo haremos.

\- ¡La comida está lista! – Informó Mamiya, no perdieron más tiempo y entonces fueron a comer, con tanta comida, hubo más que suficiente para satisfacerse, ya luego de ello, el día siguiente continuarían las compras.

* * *

Muebles eran necesarios, mesas para escritorios y demás. Marcus y los sextillizos Matsuno estaban en camino para verlos.

\- Deben de escoger con cuidado y no descontrolarse ¿entendido? – Les advirtió el pelinegro.

\- No hay problema, tenemos todo esto bajo control. – Respondió Osomatsu de manera confiada, Marcus entrecerró los ojos.

\- Nada de apostar el dinero.

\- No apostaré. – Afirmó aunque por atrás cruzó los dedos.

Las tiendas de muebles eran variados y más que nada necesitaban mesas y sillas, Marcus vio la cantidad posible y es que necesitaba hacer varios viajes para transportar tal cantidad.

\- ¿Realmente compraremos tantas sillas? Es una locura. – Expresó Todomatsu.

\- No se puede hacer nada Totty, un grupo tan grande requiere de muchas cosas. – Respondió Choromatsu.

\- Esas se ven lindas. – Señaló Ichimatsu, blancas y decoración dorada. – Y comodas.

\- ¡Estas me gustan! – Jyushimatsu vio unas de cojín color vino.

\- Solo podemos llevar un modelo, deben estar a juego. – Señaló Marcus. - ¿Y Osomatsu?

\- Estaba aquí, no se a donde pudo haber ido. – Comentó Karamatsu, ya el pelinegro supo donde estaba, soltando un suspiro.

\- Vuelvo en un momento, esperen. – Se fue a buscarlo, tal y como pensaba, estaba en un casino, en las máquinas tragamonedas, nada que un simple golpe pudiera arreglar para llevarlo a rastras de regreso. Ya entonces consiguieron sillas y mesas.

* * *

Fueron bastantes compras, viajes de ida y vuelta pero finalmente estaba listo, Mutsu se limpió el sudor.

\- Terminamos, nuestra base temporal está adornada. – Informó, todos se vieron alegres de que el sitio fuera más acogedor, Marcus se veía orgulloso.

\- Un nuevo hogar temporal… ahora debo esforzarme en recuperarme. – Expresó por debajo. Dejó las muletas a un lado y buscó mantenerse recto por unos cuantos segundos, intentando avanzar unos cuantos pasos, a pesar del dolor que sentía en su pecho, ya no era tan fuerte como antes, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. – Estoy recuperándome…

\- Marcus-san. – Kotonoha llegó en ese momento. – Ya vamos a preparar la cena.

\- Ok, pronto estaré ahí. – Respondió, ya entonces se quedó, mirando al lago al frente, miró su puño para luego apretarlo. – (Dan… solo espera un poco más, pronto estaré de regreso y voy a contraatacar, ya lo verás…)

* * *

 **El Redentor 777: Bueno, igual estuvo dentro de mis planes sacar a estas chicas jaja y pues son bastantes ya solo es que Marcus se recupere.**

 **Bueno, ya puedo decir que a este fic solo le quedan dos caps, estamos a dos semanas de que termine y tengo unos buenos planes para ese cap final que, prometo, será bastante largo porque quiero darle todo lo posible al desarrollo, por mientras nos veremos en la próxima semana con otros planes en mente, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	70. Ninjas vs espías

Han pasado cuatro días desde que terminaron de decorar los almacenes, estaban más presentables y del mismo modo Marcus logró avanzar en su rehabilitación, primero pudo caminar sin problemas y sin necesidad de muletas, después pudo realizar actividades comunes y así hasta que ya podía regresar a realizar actividad física pesada. Dentro de uno de los almacenes, se encontraba dentro golpeando un saco de boxeo que colgaba del techo, estaba sin playera por lo que se le observaba la cicatriz en su pecho, a pesar de todo golpeaba con fuerza que hacía eco por todo el almacén.

\- Oh… - Respiró tranquilamente, buscando regularla antes de regresar a golpear el saco, la puerta del almacén se abrió lentamente, por ahí se atravesaron tres figuras, eran Fubuki, Mutsuki y Yuudachi.

\- Lleva haciendo eso durante dos horas, es sorprendente para alguien que se recuperaba de una herida. – Comentó Mutsuki con asombro.

\- Poi, es realmente fuerte para ser una persona común, Fubuki-chan ¿traes la toalla y el agua?

\- Si, aquí están. – La castaña asintió, en ese momento las tres se adentraron al almacén, en ese momento el pelinegro las vio llegar.

\- Ey, que tal.

\- Aquí traemos agua y una toalla. – Comentó Mutsuki, recibiendo ambas cosas por parte de Fubuki.

\- Gracias, he trabajado bastante. – Empezó a secarse el sudor.

\- ¿Por qué trabajas bastante? – Preguntó Yuudachi.

\- Estoy buscando recuperar el tiempo que estuve sin entrenar, necesito estar en forma una vez más antes del ataque final.

\- Eso se llevará a cabo dentro de poco ¿no? – Preguntó Fubuki, el pelinegro asintió. – Entonces el final estará cerca.

\- Así es… tanto trabajo me ha llevado a este lugar, debo terminarlo de una vez.

\- Mucha suerte con ello, todas aquí te estaremos apoyando. – Expresó Mutsuki con una sonrisa.

\- Si necesitas acabar con unos cuantos malos, con gusto lo haré poi~ - Yuudachi levantó el pulgar.

\- Gracias por el apoyo, estaré alegre de que todas me ayuden. – Sonrió el pelinegro. Una vez terminó con su trabajo, ya fue el momento para salir de ahí, en el momento que lo hizo, las chicas de Tsukikage se encontraban al frente.

\- ¿Entrenando? No pierdes el tiempo. – Expresó Mei con una sonrisa.

\- Es mi forma de entretenerme ¿alguna noticia sobre los alrededores?

\- Hemos estado revisando por medio de imágenes satélitales la base, por ahora no es haya algún movimiento en especial. – Informó Hatsume, eso significaba que tenían tiempo.

\- Por cierto, te ves bien, tienes buenos abdominales. – Señaló Mei, Marcus se olvidó que seguía sin camiseta, Fuu se sonrojó.

\- ¡Que no tienes vergüenza, cúbrete!

\- Lo siento, ya iba a cambiarme para darme un baño y…

\- Silencio. – Theresia les detuvo en ese momento. – Una presencia está cerca…

\- ¿Es un enemigo? – Preguntó Momo, todos se pusieron en posición, igualmente Marcus que podía defenderse.

\- No tengo idea… pero está cerca y se esconde bien… apenas puedo escuchar sus pasos…

\- Tsk, esto es una molestia, quien sea que esté ahí, salga. – Gritó la pelimorada, en ese momento cinco figuras bajaron directamente al suelo y de forma veloz.

\- Ya que tanto lo pidieron, aquí estamos. – Eran cinco chicas llevando un uniforme de blusa blanca con falda de cuadros azules, una de cabello castaño, otra rubia, una pelinegra de largo cabello, otra de cabello grisáceo con coletas y la última de cabello rosado, Marcus no tardó en reconocerlas.

 _Asuka, Katsuragi, Ikaruga, Yagyu y Hibari._

 _Anime: Senran Kagura._

\- Esa fue una entrada genial ¿no lo creen? – Preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- Respondan de una vez ¿son enemigas o no? – Buscó saber Fuu, Katsuragi soltó una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Quieren averiguarlo? No tendría problemas en pelear si tanto quieren saberlo.

\- Parece que ustedes igual tienen habilidades, pero no se ven como shinobis normales. – Expresó Ikagura, Mei sonrió.

\- Somos espías, eso está un paso más adelante de unas simples ninjas.

\- ¿Nos estás retando? No retrocedas ante esas palabras. – Señaló Katsuragi, un enfrentamiento parecía ser inevitable.

\- Oigan, un momento ¿realmente van a pelear aquí? Las cosas estaban calmadas hasta hace poco. – Marcus tuvo que intervenir, aunque por el hecho de estar sin camiseta hizo que esas chicas lo vieran.

\- Que buenos abdominales. – Sonrió Katsuragi, en cambio las otras reaccionaron de otra forma, Asuka e Ikaruga se sonrojaron y Yagyu cubrió los ojos de Hibari.

\- Si quieren resolver las cosas, solo hay una forma… ¡Batalla con pistolas de agua!

Pasó un rato, Marcus preparó justamente pistolas de agua que estaban en cubetas, por un bando estaban las chicas de TSukikage en trajes de baño, por el otro se encontraban las shinobis de la academia Hanzo en mismas condiciones, el pelinegro seguía ahí en medio, sin camiseta aún y con los brazos cruzados.

\- Escuchen bien, aquí solo hay una forma de conseguir victoria, hay que agarrar estas pistolas, cargarlas con agua y disparar a sus contrincantes, un disparo en cualquier parte del cuerpo y eso significa que estarás eliminado, hasta que un equipo esté fuera por completo, se acaba la competencia y quien quede en pie, será el ganador ¿entendieron? – Ambos lados asintieron. – Perfecto, así que a mi señal daremos comienzo.

\- ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? – Preguntó Ikaruga, Asuka soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Es divertido, así que aprovechemos esto lo mejor. – Expresó la castaña, todas en su lado se vieron decididas a ganar.

\- Listas… ¡Comiencen! – Ambos lados empezaron a correr hacia las cubetas para agarrar sus respectivas pistolas de agua, una vez lo hicieron y recargaron con el agua puesta en estas, decidieron tomar distancia, claro que Fuu quiso atacar desde un inicio.

\- ¡Tomen esto! – Realizó unos tres disparos, las shinobis se dispersaron a los costados para esquivar los disparos.

\- ¡Fuu-chan, ven aquí! – Ordenó Momo.

\- Tch, pensé que las tenía. – Tuvo que retroceder junto al resto e irse por su lado. Marcus se mantuvo a un lado observando la acción.

\- Esto será divertido…

\- Marcus-san ¿Qué pasa? – Kotonoha llegó aunque rápidamente se distrajo por ver al pelinegro sin playera, sonrojándose.

\- Ey Kotonoha, solo estoy arreglando una pequeña disputa con una competencia, estoy haciendo de arbitro para asegurarme de que nada ilegal suceda.

\- Bien… - No pudo decir más por la vergüenza.

Las shinobis se escondieron en el techo de uno de los almacenes, el sol estaba brillando con fuerza a pesar de ser enero.

\- No son malas, hay qué pensar en una buena emboscada para capturarlas. – Expresó Ikaruga.

\- Ey Asuka ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo? Necesitamos todas las opciones posibles. – Preguntó Katsuragi, la castaña se puso a pensar.

\- Bueno… primero deberíamos ver qué tanto pueden hacer y… ¡Podrías dejar de manosearme! – Justo la rubia tenía sus manos en los pechos de Asuka.

\- Es que no me aburro de ellos, que tanto van a crecer.

\- Ponte seria Katsuragi-san. – Expresó Ikaruga con seriedad. – Están en juego cosas como nuestro honor de shinobis, solo podemos buscar la victoria.

\- Haré reconocimiento. – Sugirió Yagyu, poniéndose en acción.

\- Ten cuidado Yagyu-chan. – Expresó Hibari su preocupación, la peliplateada asintió antes de moverse.

En otro lado, las espías también se mantenían en un escondite dentro de un pequeño almacén.

\- Realmente hace calor… - Fuu se abanicó mientras las demás esperaban, Goe y Hatsume hacían vigilancia a través de la ventana sin bajar la guardia.

Magoichi, piensa en esto como entrenamiento, no dejes ninguna abertura ante el enemigo ¿entendido? – Momo estaba enseñando a su Kouhai en ese momento.

\- Entendido senpai.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas Hatsume-chan? – Preguntó ella, la rubia mantenía la vista en todo momento.

\- No he detectado señales por el momento, si hacen honor a su título de ninjas.

-Una emboscada es imposible, estamos totalmente a salvo aquí. – Expresó Mei de forma relajada hasta que…

\- Detecto señal… ¿aquí dentro? – Ninguna supo el momento en el que Yagyu apareció de repente, se mantuvo escondida tan bien que fue indetectable, alertando a todas ahí.

\- ¡Disparen! – Se pusieron a disparar el agua, Yagyu logró esquivar sin problemas cada uno de los disparos, entonces tomó su pistola y apuntó directo a Ichika.

\- Kyah, senpai. – Recibió el disparo de lleno en su pecho. – Buu… fui eliminada.

\- Lo hiciste bien Magoichi, ve con Marcus-san a esperar.

\- Si… - Algo deprimida, se retiró del juego.

\- ¡No escaparás de aquí! – Siguieron disparando a Yagyu, esta había cumplido el reconocimiento y se retiró sin problemas. – Rayos, escapó.

\- Ya perdimos a una, esto se ve mal. – Comentó Hatsume.

\- No importa, seguimos teniendo la ventaja, solo debemos aprovecharla. – Comentó Mei, ya ellas se prondrían en marcha al ser descubierta su ubicación.

* * *

La competencia seguía, Ichika regresó con Marcus y entonces otras personas se unieron ahí para observar.

\- Parece que tenemos a nuestra primera eliminada, eso deberá agilizar la competencia.

\- Lo entiendo Marcus, pero… ¿es necesario que estés sin playera? – Señaló Izayoi.

\- Iba a bañarme, ahora no puedo irme sin supervisar esto hasta el final.

\- Llamas mucho la atención. – Expresó Hachiman y ya una buena parte de las chicas lo estaban viendo.

\- Esto se pondrá más interesante hasta el final.

Las shinobis vieron el regreso de Yagyu sin problemas para informar que eliminó a una.

\- Excelente, es un buen inicio para nosotras. – Comentó Katsuragi con una sonrisa.

\- Ni tanto, eso solo las pondrá más alerta y seguro intentarán un ataque sorpresa. – Pensó Ikaruga.

\- ¿De donde pueden atacarnos? No es que lleguen a sorprendernos desde aquí. – habló demasiado tarde. Por cielo cayó un chorro de agua que pasó cerca de la rubia. - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Ahí. – Señaló Hibari, drones armados con pistolas de agua estaban bolando cerca de ahí, realmente fueron tomadas por sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Asuka.

\- Parece que tienen más trucos de los que pensábamos, hay que alejarnos. – Las chicas se alejaron de ahí mientras esos drones volaban para perseguirlas, en otro sector se observaba a Hatsume como la operadora de estos.

\- Buen trabajo Hatsume-chan, eso seguro las alejó. – Expresó Momo con una sonrisa.

\- No es nada. – Sonrió ella.

\- Ahora podemos movernos para abarcarlas una por una, es nuestra oportunidad. – Mei veía la victoria en eso, todas asintieron para moverse mientras Hatsume seguía con los drones. Hibari tuvo que ser alejada de Yagyu e ir por su cuenta, sosteniendo su pistola, observaba por todos lados.

\- Yagyu-chan, chicas…

\- Te encontré. – Theresia apareció por un lado, la pelirrosa fue sorprendida por lo que disparó sin cuartel, de forma tan repentina que no tuvo puntería, la morena no perdió tiempo y realizó un solo disparo, mojando la cabeza de Hibari.

\- Fui eliminada… - Se vio triste pero no del todo, hizo su mejor esfuerzo. – Mucha suerte Yagyu-chan…

\- Eliminé a una. – Informó Theresia a través de un comunicador, las demás recibieron el mensaje.

\- Ahora el marcador está empatado, veamos si pueden superar esto. – Fuu estaba tras Yagyu, al ver que su amiga fue eliminada, endureció la mirada. - ¡Esquiva esto!

Disparó en multiples ocasiones, todas siendo esquivadas por la peliplateada, esta rápidamente giró en el aire para sorprender a Fuu y sacando su sombrilla.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nadie elimina a Hibari. – Usando la propia sombrilla como escudo de los disparos, aterrizó enfrente de Fuu, disparando a quemarropa, mojando su pecho.

\- Noo, rayos. – Soltando un gruñido, tuvo que retirarse por las malas.

\- Vengué a Hibari…

\- No tan pronto. – Su espalda fue mojada, Mei logró posicionarse en su punto ciego. – Eso te pasa por distraerte, ahora Fuu-chan fue vengada.

\- Eso es todo… - Yagyu se fue mientras Mei siguió en busca de las demás. El juego continuaba sin problemas, Momo pudo encontrar a Asuka y entonces ambas se encararon, teniendo dos pistolas pequeñas en ambas manos. No se dijeron nada en ese momento, solo pasaron unos segundos para que empezaran a batallar con velocidad, realizaban disparos cada cierto tiempo sin acertar a la otra.

\- Eres buena. – Expresó Asuka.

\- Tu igual.

\- Pero yo terminaré ganando.

\- Eso lo veremos. – Las dos decidieron chocar con patadas, bloqueándose mutuamente, aprovechando la cercanía, apuntaron al mismo tiempo para disparar.

\- Yo gano. – Expresaron las dos cuando disparos llegaron hacia ambas, mojándolas, Katsuragi eliminó a Momo mientras que Goe lo hizo con Asuka.

\- No llegué a tiempo. – La rubia chasqueó la lengua cuando Goe puso su mira, ella debía escapar, Theresia no se lo permitió en ese momento al bloquearle el camino. – Ahora mismo, que dos hermosas chicas me persigan no se siente como un sueño.

Ikaruga llegó para apoyarla por suerte, se movió de forma veloz que ninguna de las dos pudo ver por donde se dirigía, antes de darse cuenta, Theresia recibió un disparo en su costado.

\- Gracias por el apoyo Ikaruga. – Sonrió Katsuragi, Goe no tuvo de otra qué retroceder mientras drones llegaron para apoyar su retirada. Ahora solo quedaban ellas dos contra Mei, Hatsume y Goe, las espías seguían teniendo ventaja numérica.

\- Debemos hacer algo con esos drones. – La pelinegra se puso a pensar cuando de repente llegó una idea a su mente. – Creo saber como.

\- ¿Qué plan tienes? – Preguntó la rubia, Ikaruga se lo empezó a decir.

Hatsume seguía escondida, usando los drones y un control universal para manejarlos, buscaba a través de las cámaras si lograba ver a una de las dos sobrevivientes, entonces pudo observar una figura que parecía ser Ikaruga.

\- Te tengo. – Dirigiró el drón hacia ella con un disparo, dándole. – Bien… un momento…

Enfocó para observar mejor, encontrando que humo surgió, era un tronco, había usado una técnica de sustitución.

\- Gracias por darnos tu ubicación. – Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo al ser mojada en su cabeza, Katsuragi logró eliminar. – Eso hace una menos y ahora estamos parejas.

\- ¡Hatsume! – Mei y Goe llegaron en ese momento, disparando para alejar a Katsuragi. – No puede ser…

\- Lo siento chicas, no podré seguir apoyándolas. – Se disculpó la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- No importa, hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora déjanoslo, a nosotras dos. – Mei levantó el pulgar mientras empezaron a moverse. Ahora con solo dos en ambos bandos, era un todo o nada, Katsuragi e Ikaruga las esperaban al frente.

\- Este será el final. – Declaró la pelinegra con un aura seria.

\- Perfecto, traigan lo que tienen. – Katsuragi las desafió. No tardaron en moverse, chocando las cuatro en ese momento con sus pistolas, intentaron disparos cercanos para repelerse mutuamente y tomar distancia.

\- Este será el disparo final. – Declaró Mei, Goe asintió, las otras dos también lo sentían, ese momento era el decisivo. Atacando con golpes, Mei y Goe se acercaron, ambas shinobis tuvieron que bloquearlos sin oportunidad de apuntar, algo que las espías vieron.

\- Es nuestra victoria. – Sonrió Mei, en ese momento Katsuragi e Ikaruga se vieron.

\- No realmente. – Humo surgió alrededor de ellas, habían hecho sustitución, sorprendieron a ambas, las dos se encontraban a espaldas de ellas.

\- Es nuestra. – Y dispararon, mojando a las dos, eso marcó el final de la competencia.

\- ¡Se acabó, la victoria es para el equipo de la academia Hanzo! – Declaró Marcus, unos aplausos se hicieron notar, las chicas eliminadas se acercaron a las ganadoras.

\- Bien hecho. – Expresó Asuka con una sonrisa, las dos asintieron. Las espías se acercaron a ellas.

\- Fue un buen combate, me gustó enfrentarlas. – Expresó Momo con una sonrisa y extendiendo la mano, Asuka aceptó el gesto, las demás hicieron lo mismo.

\- Eso fue genial… adoro la amistad salida de la competencia. – Expresó Marcus bastante satisfecho.

\- En serio… deberías ponerte una playera. – Comentó Izayoi con rostro inexpresivo.

* * *

Pasaron dos días, las shinobis decidieron quedarse para apoyar el ataque, Marcus igual estaba totalmente recuperado por lo que al día siguiente empezaría todo, antes de eso fue citado para ir hacia uno de los almacenes, no sabía la razón.

\- Por qué querrán verme ahí… - Se acercó al sitio para averiguarlo, entonces…

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Serpentinas salieron volando, todos estaban reunidos, una mesa con pastel se hallaba al centro.

\- … Eso es una sorpresa.

\- Felicidades Marcus-san. – Kotonoha se acercó una sonrisa. – Hoy es treinta de enero.

\- Es cierto… estaba tan enfocado en el asalto que se me olvidó mi cumpleaños… - Soltó una pequeña risa. – Gracias a todos por la sorpresa, vamos a celebrar.

Con bastante comida y pastel para todos, hubo un gran ambiente de diversión y risas en ese sitio, las chicas de K-ON!, μ's y Aquors dieron presentaciones frente a todos, incluso los sextillizos hicieron una rutina de comedia, fue una gran noche para Marcus.

\- Eso fue divertido… - Una vez terminó todo, el pelinegro se encontraba a la orilla del río, observando las estrellas. – Mañana es el final ¿eh?

\- Marcus. – Vio a Yami salir en ese momento.

\- Ey ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?

\- No lo estás. – Respondió ella, no tenía forma de responder a eso.

\- Ya me recuperé, eso significa que mañana ejecutaremos el plan para asaltar la base… llegó el día, finalmente podré cumplir mi promesa de regresarlos a todos a sus respectivos mundos.

\- Es verdad… - La rubia sonrió ligeramente. - … Gracias por todo…

\- ¿Por qué agradeces? No es que haya hecho nada aún.

\- No es verdad. – Negó ella con la cabeza. – Nos cuidaste, pusiste tu vida en peligro en muchas ocasiones por gente que no es de este mundo… nadie más habría hecho eso.

\- Tampoco creo que sea demasiado como para agradecer pero bueno… no lo hice por simple capricho, ya sabía que podía ser su amigo desde un principio, así empezamos y así quiero terminar… nos espera un día muy largo mañana, acabemos con esto de una vez.

\- Si… - Llegó el momento, Marcus ya llegaría para regresar a todos a sus mundos, iba a ser una dura batalla pero se esforzaría hasta el final por todos…

* * *

 **El Redentor 777: Ya al menos para unas cuantas partes, si recuperaron dinero, igual tiene hasta de sobra por todo lo ganado tanto antes de la mansión como lo conseguido en las Vegas jaja.**

 **Bien, el próximo cap es el final, se viene una larga batalla y pues intentaré que el cap sea bastante extenso para abarcar todo lo que tengo en mente, la verdad es que llegamos muy lejos pero ya tiene que terminar, nos vemos hasta la próxima semana para el gran final de este fic, algo que haré emocionante con lo que está en mi mente. Saludos.**


	71. Final: Despedida y futuro por delante

**Hemos llegado a este punto... jamás pensé que sucedería pero está aquí... el último capítulo de este fic, por primera vez vamos a responder de primero, quiero dejar lo importante para el final.**

 **El Redentor 777: Si tengo la noción de que Katsuragi también siente esa pequeña atracción a otros hombres jaja, decidí darles la victoria solo por tener mayor protagonismo en este cap, bueno, disfruta del final.**

 **Ya no diré más, vamos con ello...**

* * *

Llegó el día, Marcus logró recuperarse y eso significaba que era hora de asaltar la base de los Black Crows, todo con el hecho de llegar a esa máquina que logre regresar a todos a sus respectivos mundos. Estaba teniendo una reunión con Nagato, Mutsu, las chicas de Tsukikage, Izayoi y Medaka para discutir el curso de acción.

\- Han estado haciendo rondas de vigilancia ¿no? – Preguntó el pelinegro, Nagato asintió.

\- El movimiento cerca de su base ha sido tranquilo, pero hemos logrado notificar que tiene vehículos marítimos para transportarse, cuentan con lanchas y motos acuáticas que se mueven alrededor de la periferia cercana a su base.

\- Parece que necesitaremos desviar su atención. – Comentó Hatsume por debajo. – Deberíamos concentrar gran parte de las fuerzas en su entrada principal a modo de distracción y un pequeño grupo nos aprovecharemos por una entrada trasera, la misma por la que nosotros logramos entrar.

\- Eso estaría bien. – Asintió Marcus. – Obviamente deberé ir con el grupo pequeño, necesito acercarme lo más que pueda a la máquina.

\- Nosotras igual iremos, necesitas una guardia y conocemos el camino. – Expresó Momo, Marcus podía estar tranquilo.

\- Asignaré una pequeña flota para que los resguarde hasta que logren llegar a ese sitio. – Sugirió Nagato.

\- Parece que ya tenemos una buena parte hecha, necesitamos sacar los avisos y nos pondremos en marcha. – La reunión terminó. Marcus salió de la sala para caminar un poco, ahí Yami le estaba esperando. – Ey ¿pasa algo?

\- Yo quiero ir contigo. – Declaró ella, el pelinegro enarcó una ceja.

\- Pensé que irías con los demás al ataque frontal de la puerta.

\- Todo comenzó cuando llegué, quiero terminarlo. – La rubia hablaba en serio, Marcus no tenía nada más qué decir.

\- Bien, estarás conmigo entonces, es momento de avisar a todos.

Marcus se encargó de explicar el plan, prácticamente, todo aquel que pueda luchar irá hacia la línea frontal de la entrada a la base a modo de distracción, al mismo tiempo el pequeño grupo donde estará Marcus se moverá por el lago hasta llegar a la entrada trasera donde las chicas de Tsukikage se encargarían de transportarlos a la máquina. Todos asumieron sus posiciones y empezaron a moverse.

Varios vehículos fueron preparados, en ellos irían la mayoría hacia la puerta, por el puerto se sumaba una lancha que usarían para moverse Marcus y las demás.

\- Nosotras nos encargaremos de transportarlos sanos y salvos, no se preocupen. – Sendai, Naka, Jintsu, Fubuki y Mutsuki serían la escolta, Marcus asintió.

\- Estaré contando con ustedes. – Levantó el pulgar, en ese momento llegaron Yami y Medaka. – Es el momento de ir ¿están listas?

\- Por supuesto, Kumagawa es listo por lo que deberá saber que estaré yendo con ustedes, seguro estará esperando por nosotros.

\- Por eso estás en este grupo, haremos todo lo posible por llegar sin problemas. – Las espías finalmente aparecieron, ya todo estaba listo.

\- Podemos partir en cualquier momento. – Expresó Hatsume, Marcus asintió. Sacó su celular para mandar un mensaje de texto a todos.

 _"Este es el momento final, peleamos durante casi un año para este momento, no desperdiciaremos la oportunidad así que vamos con todo, finalmente podré cumplir mi promesa con ustedes así que los estaré viendo después, mucha suerte"_

Envió el mensaje, luego de ese momento finalmente se mentalizó para empezar, miró al frente.

\- Vamos.

* * *

La lancha se puso en marcha, las chicas barco rodeaban la pequeña embarcación la cual era manejada por Goe, las demás chicas se mantenían en sus asientos mientras se movían a velocidad, Marcus estaba al frente.

\- Esto no va a ser tan tranquilo como pudiéramos esperar, una vez vean nuestro movimiento, nos van a perseguir. – Comentó Momo.

\- Los estamos esperando, pueden venir cuando quieran. – Sonrió Mei. Hatsume seguía revisando el radar cuando…

\- Enemigos se acercan a las tres en punto.

\- Aquí están. – Motos acuáticas se hicieron ver en ese momento, buscando acercarse mientras sacaban pistolas para apuntar.

\- ¡No crean que estamos aquí para nada! – Sendai y las demás chicas barco empezaron a moverse para dispersar a los enemigos, hacían uno de sus cañones para derribarlos de sus vehículos sin necesidad de matarlos.

\- Fubuki-chan, a tu izquierda. – Mutsuki señaló, la castaña asintió mientras disparaba del cañón de su mano, el proyectil impactó para generar una ola lo cual hizo que uno se cayera de forma pesada en el agua.

\- Este apoyo es más que suficiente para seguir a salvo. – Comentó Fuu. – No creo que tengamos problemas ni necesidad de pelear ahora.

\- No lo creo. – Medaka señaló al frente, más enemigos estaban llegando en ese momento, la pelimorada frunció el ceño.

\- Genial, ahora debemos actuar.

\- Lo que esperaba. – Mei se levantó de su asiento mientras sacaba su pistola, cerró un ojo para mayor puntería, aunque el enemigo se movía velozmente no podía fallar el tiro, disparó justo para dar en el blanco con el proyectil tranquilizante, el agente cayó al mar de forma inmediata. – Eso fue de 10 puntos.

\- Vienen por la izquierda también. – Momo e Ichika se encargaron de derribar a los que iban por los costados, las fuerzas de los black crows no escatimaban en enviar todo lo posible para evitar que lleguen.

\- Se viene una ola, sujétense. – Informó Goe, hubo un poco de turbulencia en el movimiento que causó que volarán unos cuantos centímetros.

\- Esto es interesante. – Marcus se estaba divirtiendo como nunca mientras aterrizaba nuevamente, poniéndose de pie. – Nunca antes me había divertido tanto en mi vida.

\- ¿Crees que esto es divertido? Estás loco. – Expresó Fuu.

\- Lo sé, quizás fui demasiado influenciado al convivir con animes durante todo este tiempo que ya pienso de esa forma. – Una moto acuática quiso acercarse justo por donde estaba Marcus, no se lo iba a permitir, aprovechando la fuerza de la lancha, extendió su brazo a su izquierda al momento que el enemigo llegó, le golpeó con un lariat de tal potencia que lo derribó a los segundos, el pobre hombre cayó de forma pesada al agua en ese momento. – Eso si estuvo fuerte, si no tuviera mi brazo tan desarrollado con músculos, me lo pude haber arrancado. – Empezó a reír.

\- ¡No es motivo de risa! – Le reclamó Fuu.

\- No te estreses Fuu-chan, está ayudando después de todo. – Respondió Mei.

\- Estamos llegando, en unos cuantos minutos estaremos en la entrada. – Informó Goe, observando al frente la entrada. Fubuki se acercó en ese momento.

\- Nos estaremos encargando de los enemigos del lago, pueden seguir sin problemas.

\- Gracias por el apoyo Fubuki, buena suerte. – Marcus extendió el pulgar mientras la castaña saludaba, regresando a su puesto, la lancha siguió en movimiento hasta acercarse cada vez más.

\- Hay alguien al frente. – Expresó Goe, tal y como tenía pensado, Kumagawa estaba ahí, sujetando esos tornillos grandes en sus manos y con una sonrisas.

\- Kumagawa… - Medaka gruñió por debajo. – Marcus, si no te molesta, me adelantaré, necesito entretenerlo.

\- Adelante Medaka, no pierdas. – La peliazul sonrió levemente antes de ir, entrando en su modo god of war, saltó en ese momento hacia su archienemigo para empezar una pelea.

\- Aprovecharemos la distracción para entrar, tengo pensado ir con todo así que sujétense. – Informó Goe, todos asintieron mientras se sujetaron lo mejor posible, la lancha pudo llegar hasta la orilla pero no se detuvo ahí, aún en tierra continuó moviéndose mientras algunos guardias estaban cerca, los pobres fueron golpeados por el vehículo marítimo sin darse cuenta, ya entonces lograron chocar contra la entrada.

\- ¡Vamos! – Momo alentó a que fueran adentro de forma rápida, todos entraron a la base mientras Medaka y Kumagawa seguían peleando, finalmente lograron entrar.

* * *

Los vehículos con los demás estaban cerca de la entrada a la base, iban en una gran caravana por lo que debieron detectarlos desde hace rato y seguro les esperaban.

\- Como pensábamos… - Expresó Yuuji, un gran número de soldados se hallaba al frente, junto a los personajes que tenían de su lado, todos esperando su llegada. – Debemos prepararnos.

\- Entendido papá. – Asintió Makina, se detuvieron a unos cuantros metros de ahí por lo cual bajaron.

\- Yamato ¿lo tienes listo? – Preguntó Kongou, la chica castaña de la coleta asintió.

\- Lo haré. – Hizo aparecer sus cañones en ese momento y se preparó. – Lamento que haga esto de antemano, pero es por una buena razón… ¡Fuego!

Lanzó un proyectil con tal potencia que el ruido del retroceso se escuchó por todo el lugar, los pobres Black Crows no lograron ver cuando este aterrizó entre sus filas, varios hombres salieron volando por el impacto.

\- ¡No teman, atáquenlos! – Todos empezaron a correr para derrotarlos en ese momento. Izayoi sonrió.

\- Así que han preferido la muerte, se las otorgaremos. – Por su lado también empezaron para la batalla, varios de los personajes que podían luchar saltaron al frente en ese momento derribando a varios soldados.

\- Ya los vencimos anteriormente y vienen por más, nunca aprenden. – Sonrió Mion al derribar a uno con una patada, Shion proporcionó apoyo con su taser. – ¿Todo bien por la izquierda?

\- Perfectamente.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Expresó Akatsuki, se apareció un grupo con lanzacohetes.

\- Como tienen esas cosas. – Expresó Amane con asombro.

\- Me encargaré. – Yuuji empezó a correr rápidamente hacia ese grupo, Ash hizo lo mismo, ambos esquivaron distintos ataques que venían de otros soldados hasta llegar al grupo de lanzacohetes.

\- ¡Malditos! – Uno quiso atacar al rubio pero esquivó para lanzarle una fuerte patada que derribó a uno de ellos, Yuuji sujetó un cuchillo y se movió hacia otro para apuñalarlo en el costado, poco a poco fueron deshabilitando a los soldados con los lanzacohetes pero un muro de piedra se alzó.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Ash, viendo que fue Siluca la encargada, ella fue levantando más con su magia para alejarlos, el rubio chasqueó la lengua. – No podemos hacer mucho contra eso.

Las Witches igual atacaban desde el aire con sus armas y los soldados fueron ganando terrenos, buscaban acorralarlos.

\- Que haremos ahora. – Expresó Michiru con algo de miedo, en ese momento algo voló del cielo a gran velocidad, pasando entre las witches.

\- Parece que necesitan ayuda, pudimos llegar a tiempo. – parecía una nave pequeña, dentro se hallaba un piloto, un hombre de cabello azulado, atrás se encontraba una chica de cabello anaranjado y encima otra de cabello purpura.

 _Hayate Immelmann, Freyja Wion y Mikumo Guynemer._

 _Anime: Macross Delta._

\- Lo hicimos a tiempo Hayate. – Expresó Freyja, los demás abajo estaban confundidos. En ese momento llegaron otros vehículos cerca de ellos, uno se bajó de este, siendo una figura reconocida.

\- Parece que logré llegar. – Se trataba de Peter, aquel chef del restaurante que una vez el grupo comió, dentro estaban Cocoa, Chino y Rize. – No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, así que también decidí viajar un poco, es bueno que trajera unos cuantos amigos.

\- Parece que hay una alta concentración de enemigos, mis viajes son muy movidos. – Expresó una chica de cabello negro corto que iba en una motocicleta.

 _Kino y Hermes._

 _Anime: Kino no Tabi._

\- ¿Estás listo Romio?

\- Claro que si Persia.

 _Inuzuka Romio y Juliet Persia._

 _Anime: Kisshuku Gakkou no Juliet._

\- Los viajes a otros mundos nunca se acaban… parece que debemos apoyar en algo.

\- Vamos entonces, te lo ordeno como tu ama.

\- Si, si, como diga.

 _Hiraga Saito y Louise Francoise de la Valliere._

 _Anime: Zero no Tsukaima._

\- Onii-chan… protégeme ¿si?

\- Entendido Sagiri… solo no salgas de aquí.

\- Bien…

 _Mamasume Izumi y Masamune Sagiri._

 _Anime: Eromanga Sensei._

Izayoi sonrió al ver los nuevos refuerzos, Peter se acercó en ese momento.

\- No pensamos que llegaras pero se agradece.

\- Luego de que Marcus me ayudó en su momento, ahora deseo ser de ayuda, fue bueno que pudiera localizarlos. – Expresó el cocinero, el rubio asintió.

\- Entonces, vamos a darle la vuelta a esta batalla, vamos. – Su pelea continuó en ese momento.

* * *

Marcus y las demás avanzaban por los pasillos del escondite, necesitaban llegar hasta la sala donde se encuentra la máquina para que todo pueda acabar, con las espías al frente, esquivaban las posibilidades de llegar a ser descubiertos. Una vez Momo se aseguró que no hubiera nadie cerca, continuaron.

\- Según el camino del mapa trazado aquí, deberíamos bajar al siguiente piso para llegar. – Informó Hatsume.

\- Así que solo necesitamos llegar a un ascensor y estaremos ahí, eso me parece perfecto. – Expresó Marcus.

\- Es bueno que toda la distracción afuera cause que no haya nadie aquí, hace las cosas fáciles para nosotras. – Sonrió Mei.

\- No creo que eso dure para siempre. – Expresó Theresia, justo entonces aparecieron otras figuras, Ange y sus compañeras estaban ahí.

\- No pasarán después de aquí. – Expresó ella, las chicas de Tsukikage se pusieron en posición.

\- Deberías seguir, las mantendremos ocupadas. – Comentó Momo, Marcus asintió.

\- Vamos Yami, solo un poco más. – La rubia asintió mientras ellos dos siguieron adelante, pasando al lado de las enemigas.

\- ¿No los detendrán? – Preguntó Goe.

\- No es necesario. – Respondió la princesa. – Ahora es más importante que las detengamos en este sitio ¿cierto Ange? – Su amiga asintió.

\- Vengan con todo. – Y entonces empezó a usar esa esfera para flotar, las chicas de Tsukikage sacaron Spyce para empezar su propia batalla.

Marcus y Yami pasaron a través de los pasillos para llegar a un ascensor, empezó el descenso mientras se acercaban a su objetivo.

\- Yami… - Marcus habló por lo bajo. – Este es el final, lo más seguro es que no dejarán esa máquina sin vigilancia así que… debemos prepararnos para pelear, sin importar que pase, debemos cumplir con nuestra tarea.

\- Si… solo quiero decir que… no mueras, es todo. – El pelinegro sonrió.

\- No lo haré… - La puerta se abrió en ese momento. – Vamos.

Los dos salieron, llegaron a una gran sala la cual estaba llena de cajas, en medio se situaba lo que parecía ser un gran tubo, alrededor varias computadoras y entonces un artilugio grande con una palanca, esa debía ser la máquina.

\- Esta es la responsable entonces…

\- Así es. – Escucharon una voz ajena. De entre las cajas se apareció el líder de los Black Crows, Dan Williams. – Déjame felicitarte por haber llegado tan lejos, alcanzar este punto no es nada sencillo.

\- Fue un trabajo de varios meses, hice una promesa con ellos que no puedo incumplir, ahora debo atravesarte para terminarlo todo.

\- No lo creo Marcus Reiss. – El comandante cerró los ojos. – Esta es una oportunidad única, no muchas veces logras encontrar un algoritmo que perfecciona el transporte a otros mundos, usar poderes y tecnología de otro sitio revolucionará el sistema actual, las guerras, las batallas, todo será más fácil para nuestro país si contamos con estas personas que son más fuertes que un soldado promedio, todo es en beneficio de nuestro país, deberías entenderlo.

\- No lo entiendo, solo veo que tratan de utilizar personajes para sus propios métodos egoistas, no es algo que pueda permitir… por eso te detendré, aquí y ahora. – Se puso en posición, el comandante sonrió ligeramente.

\- No tiene caso dialogar con alguien que no entiende lo grande que es esto… entonces, deberemos acabar con esto, ahora.

\- Tienes razón. – Marcus sacó la pistola que llevaba para apuntar pero Dan fue más rápido, un disparo fue más que suficiente para desarmarlo.

\- ¡Marcus! – Yami expresó su preocupación.

\- Descuida, no estoy herido, solo me quitó el arma. – Tuvo suerte de que no le disparara como tal, Dan mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Si te matara rápidamente no sería divertido, por eso me pondré en igualdad. – Arrojó su arma lejos para ponerse en posición de pelea. – Hagamoslo como debe de ser.

\- Como desees. – Marcus empezó a correr hacia el comandante con un golpe, Dan no puso demasiado esfuerzo en esquivarlo para sujetar al pelinegro del brazo y jalarlo hacia él, dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, de forma seguida le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y luego arrojó al suelo. – ¡Fuck!

\- ¡Marcus, déjame ayudar! – Yami quería intervenir pero el pelinegro se levantó, poniéndole la mano al frente.

\- Esta es mi pelea, debo continuarla. – Respondió con una sonrisa, escupió algo de sangre de su boca al volver a levantarse.

\- Eres duro chico, normalmente eso sería suficiente para noquear a alguien.

\- No me importa el tipo de entrenamiento militar que hayas tenido, te derrotaré sin importar lo que pase. – Volvió al ataque, buscó patearlo cuando Dan lo esquivó nuevamente, quiso golpearle en el estómago pero esta vez Marcus se preparó, bloqueó su ataque para sujetar el brazo y levantarlo para un suplex lateral, claro que Dan no se lo permitió, usando su brazo libre para darle un codazo directamente en la cabeza, la fuerza fue tal que algo de sangre empezó a emanar de su frente, más eso no lo detuvo y maniobró para girarlo y dejarlo caer en un bombazo.

\- Eso no es nada. – Dan volvió a levantarse para patearlo, Marcus logró cubrirse con sus brazos aunque el siguiente ataque con sus puños le estaba costando más trabajo, los ataques del comandante comenzaron a ser más potentes en cuanto a fuerza por lo que Marcus estaba retrocediendo, al final una patada causó que impactara contra una de las cajas.

\- Marcus… no puedes hacer esto solo… - Yami estaba realmente nerviosa, a pesar de todo el pelinegro sonrió.

\- Todo estará bien… - Se levantó en ese momento, Dan estaba justo al frente para recibirlo con un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire para luego sujetarlo del cuello de su camisa y levantarlo.

\- No lo creas, no tienes forma de poder derrotarme, aunque lo sigas intentando.

\- Eso crees… - Dan no se dio cuenta de que Marcus estaba sosteniendo un destornillador que agarró de esa caja para clavarlo directamente en el brazo de Dan, debido al dolor tuvo que soltarlo, momento en el que el pelinegro aprovechó para contraatacar con fuertes derechazos a las costillas de Dan, ahora era él quien estaba retrocediendo, sacando toda la fuerza posible que le quedaba, finalmente el comandante estaba sintiendo dolor.

\- Nadie es totalmente resistente, este es tu caso y te lo demostraré ahora. – Lo sujetó del cuello para darle un fuerte cabezazo, aunque él igual sufrió pero tenía que debilitarlo, ya entonces puso toda la fuerza que le quedaba para levantarlo y dejarlo en vertical, Dan no sabía donde estaba. – Esto es por mis amigos.

Un Brainbuster fue lo último que sufrió antes de dejarse caer sobre los escombros de cajas que estaban alrededor, la cabeza de Dan impactó el suelo tan fuerte que no pudo moverse más. Marcus respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo que hizo en ese momento, aún tirado en el suelo.

\- Marcus… - Yami se acercó a él, aún estaba en el suelo y agotado, además de herido pero se encontraba bien.

\- Eso fue bueno… - Escuchó a Dan en el suelo. – Ese último movimiento pudo haberme roto el cuello y matarme al instante si hubieras caído antes.

\- No pienso ser un asesino… yo solo quiero regresar a mis amigos a sus respectivos mundos… - Fue ayudado a levantarse con la ayuda de Yami. – Se acabó Dan… perdiste, no hay más caso en resistirse…

\- … me duele admitirlo, pero es mi derrota… felicidades Marcus Reiss, lo hiciste…

\- Eso quería saber… Yami, asegúrate de que no haga nada, amárralo de ser necesario. – La rubia asintió, todo había terminado y solo quedaba algo más que hacer…

* * *

Se pasó el mensaje, debido a la derrota de su comandante, los Black Crows ya no pusieron resistencia y los personajes controlados fueron inmovilizados además de devueltos a sus respectivos mundos de antemano. Ahora todo el grupo estaba en esa sala donde estaba la máquina, Marcus sonrió en ese momento.

\- Lo hice… chicos, lo hice, cumplí mi promesa…

\- Si Marcus… lo lograste. – Sonrió Izayoi, aplausos se hicieron notar en ese momento hacia el pelinegro que seguía en pie y con trabajo.

\- Ahora… todos podrán regresar a sus respectivos mundos… no quiero que esta sea una despedida triste pero yo… realmente los vi a todos como mis amigos, pasamos tantas cosas divertidas juntos, son recuerdos que realmente atesoraré…

\- Marcus-san… - Honoka estaba llorando en ese momento, otras cuantas chicas hacían lo mismo, Ash se acercó a él.

\- Peleaste bien, ahora, es el momento para nosotros que tenemos algo que decir.

\- ¡Gracias por todo! – Agradecieron al unisono, Marcus se vio conmovido, sentía que sus ojos se estaban aguando.

\- Chicos… - bajó la mirada, resistía las ganas de llorar. Fue entonces que se acercó a la máquina y posó su mano en la palanca. – Una vez baje esta palanca, es el adiós definitivo… me divertí realmente, espero volvamos a vernos en otra ocasión.

\- Marcus… - Yami vio al pelinegro, entonces en ese momento ella sonrió, puso una sonrisa que nunca antes vio en ella. – Idiota.

\- … Si que lo soy. – Bajó la palanca, una gran luz empezó a emanarse por toda la sala, el pelinegro tuvo que cubrir sus ojos debido a la intensidad de esta, entonces pudo escuchar varias voces de agradecimiento hacia él.

 _"Gracias…"_

 _"Gracias Marcus-san, nos vemos~"_

 _"Gracias Marcus… fuiste un buen compañero…"_

 _"Espero nos veamos en otra ocasión…"_

 _"Gracias… Marcus-san…"_

Poco a poco las voces fueron desapareciendo hasta que todo se quedó en total silencio, Marcus aún mantenía la mirada cabizbaja, no pudo aguantar más y unas lagrimas se le escaparon.

\- Chicos… yo… no quería que fuera totalmente la despedida…

\- Marcus-san. – Escuchó una voz para su sorpresa, la levantó, encontrando justamente a Kotonoha frente a él, estaba sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno… yo realmente no tengo nada que hacer en mi mundo… si regresaba, iba a estar sola, así que… decidí quedarme aquí.

\- … ¿Estás segura?

\- Si. – La pelinegra asintió. – Debido a tu apoyo pude dejar de lado los sentimientos negativos que invadían mi cabeza, no quiero vivir atada al pasado, en vez de ello, quiero avanzar hacia el futuro… en este lugar…

\- … Kotonoha… - Marcus sonrió, abrazando a la pelinegra, esta aceptó el gesto. – Debiste decirme que tenías esto en mente.

\- Quería mantenerlo como una sorpresa. – Sonrió ella. – Además, seguro en tu casa podrán dejar quedarme, y también debo matricularme a una escuela.

\- Yumeko nos dejó muchos millones atrás, lo invertiremos todo en tu vida… en la nuestra… - El pelinegro estaba aliviado de que al menos no todo se haya acabado totalmente. – Vamos, hoy es un nuevo comienzo.

\- Si… - Los dos se tomaron de las manos, fue casi un año desde que empezó todo, Marcus vivió muchas aventuras, conoció muchos amigos, al final podía sentirse satisfecho de que todo por lo que peleó terminó valiendo la pena, ahora podía continuar adelante…

* * *

 **"Un año después"**

\- Mya-nee ¿Dónde estamos? – Una mujer de cabello castaño corto con tres niñas estaban en una calle de la ciudad, las cuatro no sabían por qué estaban ahí.

\- No sé… ¿Cómo aparecimos en este sitio? Quiero volver a casa.

\- No pierdas la calma nee-san, seguro alguien los ayudará. – Expresó una de las niñas de largo cabello negro.

\- Alguien viene hacia acá. – Señaló otra de cabello rubio. Dos personas, un chico de cabello negro y otra de cabello del mismo color y largo, vieron a las cuatro chicas.

\- Son ellas ¿no?

\- Así es… - El chico las vio. – No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, vine aquí para ayudarlas… por así decirlo, soy un guardián…

 _"Fin"_

* * *

 **Oficialmente hemos terminado, después de cada final de un fic siempre dedico unas palabras finales así que vamos...**

 **La verdad, esta idea la llevé desarrollando como unos tres meses antes de que decidiera ponerme a transcribir todo en Word, admito que por esa razón fue que decidí hacerme una cuenta aquí en esta página para subir esta historia ya que no tenía ningún otro sitio donde hacerlo, y de ese modo es que empecé. Tuve muchas ideas principales al respecto aunque la trama seguía siendo la misma, tuve más personajes en mente para agregar pero fui quitando y haciendo cambios, soy consciente de que quizás no sea la mejor historia que he hecho, hay cosas que pude haber mejorado y demás pero no puedo evitar decir que me siento orgulloso de haberlo terminado.**

 **Este es el primer fic que subí pero no el primero que terminé, el de Doki ya se llevó ese honor jaja, sin embargo me trae bastante satisfacción haber acabado esta historia, pude plasmar el 96% de las ideas que tuve para él aunque me quedó a deber en aspectos tales como mayor socialización con los personajes, incluso admito que eran tantos que no sabía por cuales poner diálogos, pero ya es algo que espero estar arreglando en el futuro...**

 **La historia principal terminó, no tengo pensado una continuación o algo por el estilo, cierro la trama principal con este final pero nada quita que quizás se me ocurra un spinoff... a decir verdad, estoy empezando a animarme a hacer otro fic con Marcus como protagonista que sería un spinoff de esta historia donde él acabará entrando a uno de los animes de sus amigos ¿Cual? no es algo que adelantaré, pero pasará tiempo antes de que pueda ponerme con ello, tengo otras historias que deseo desarrollar totalmente y quiero poner toda mi creatividad y fuerzas en ello. Con esto nos despedimos de esta historia, espero la hayan disfrutado totalmente, con sus errores y aciertos, eso me ayudará a seguir creciendo.**

 **Si desean ver más historias escritas por mí, pueden pasar a mi perfil, recientemente he comenzado dos nuevas historias, un fic basado en el anime de Kandagawa Jet Girls y un crossover de Corpse Party con Doki Doki, el cual es secuela de Cambiando el destino. Nos estaremos leyendo en otras historias entonces ;D**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
